Lost But Not Broken
by susanneholmes
Summary: Vor 2 Jahren wurde das BAU-Team vor einer großen persönlichen Herausforderung gestellt. Ein Teammitglied wurde das Opfer eines grausamen Verbrechens, Details wurden verschwiegen, Vertrauen wurde zerstört und der Täter war auf der Flucht, bis jetzt!
1. Prolog : In der Hölle 2 Jahre zuvor

**Ich besitze keine Rechte an den Charas der TV-Serie "Criminal Minds" ich "leihe" mir nur diese großartigen Figuren aus und hoffe, dass ich ihre Charas halbwegs treffe! Ich höre beim Schreiben laut Musik, deswegen leite ich meine Kapitel gerne mit Songtexten ein, die Rechte an diesen gehören natürlich auch nicht mir! Viel Spass beim Lesen! Die Story wird jetzt nach und nach upgedatet und endlich gebetat! Ich freue mich über Kritik und Feedback! Bald geht es auch mit neuen Kapiteln weiter! Danke fürs Lesen!**

**Prolog: In der Hölle (2 Jahre zuvor)**

_"It's chaos in my faith  
The spark of doubt  
It came with a thousand questions,  
But didn't give me an answer.  
It's chaos in my heart  
Reality suffocates me,_

_It's the deadly embrace  
Of this untrue world.  
Why don't I understand it?  
Why can't I feel it, either?  
Give me strength or take everything _

_And suddenly I feel _

_That something evil revives in me" _

_Dying Wish – Wanderer Of the Sky _

Der Täter nahm dem Opfer, einem jungen Mann, die Handschellen ab, trat ein paar Schritte zurück und ließ ihm ein paar Sekunden, damit er sich über die wundgescheuerten Handgelenke streichen konnte. Die zitternden Hände strichen eiskalt über das wunde Fleisch und er streckte ganz langsam die Arme nach oben, um die Durchblutung wieder anzuregen. Seine Arme kribbelten unangenehm. Die Hände waren seit vielen Stunden gefesselt gewesen und er hatte auf dem Boden knien müssen, unfähig sich mehr als einige Zentimeter von dem Eisenbett fortzubewegen, an das er angekettet worden war.

Der Junge nutze die Gelegenheit, dass sein Peiniger etwas Abstand zu ihm ließ und die Handschellen auf einen kleinen Tisch legte. Er stand langsam auf, er hielt sich an dem Bettgestell fest, und seine Glieder knackten durch die Bewegung an der sie sich erst wieder gewöhnen mussten.

Er versuchte die Sinne zu schärfen und gegen das Schwindelgefühl anzukämpfen. Er war müde, so unglaublich müde. Doch an Schlaf durfte er nicht denken, nicht so lange er sich in diesem dunklen, kalten Kellerraum befand. Er musste alarmiert bleiben und sich auf jedes noch so kleinste Geräusch konzentrieren.

Er dachte weiter angestrengt noch sofern ihm das noch logisch möglich war. Doch jeder Gedanke verschwand augenblicklich als ein ziehender Kopfschmerz durch seine Schläfen schoss.

Der Täter war beinahe lautlos aus der Dunkelheit getreten und hatte ihn grob bei den Haaren gepackt und seinen Kopf in einem schmerzvollen Ruck nach hinten gerissen.

Er hob das Messer, das er von dem Tisch genommen hatte und hielt es dem Opfer an die Kehle.

Kein Laut kam über seine Lippen, nach drei Tagen ohne Flüssigkeit war seine Kehle wie ausgetrocknet. Außerdem hatte er eine wichtige Lektion bereits gelernt. Der Täter litt unter einer Akuten Psychose mit Realitätsverlust. Was immer er zu ihm sagen würde, er würde ihn gar nicht erreichen. Dies war seine Welt und es half nichts mit ihm zu verhandeln. Ihm blieb nur eine Option, Zeit zu schinden und zu tun, was der Kerl von ihm verlangte.

_Wo bleiben sie nur? _

„Und jetzt wirst du dein Shirt ausziehen!"

befahl der Täter laut und keuchend, er ließ den Jungen los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Der Junge zitterte, richtete sich etwas grader auf und ignorierte die Schmerzen, die durch seinen Rücken zogen. Automatisch griff er nach oben, um das Shirt auszuziehen. Er trug nur noch das und ein Paar Boxershorts. In diesem alten Kellerraum war es eiskalt und nach drei Tagen Gefangenschaft, in der er dazu verdammt worden war auf dem kalten, staubigen Flur zu knien, war der Junge Mann schon mehr als durchgefroren, seine Glieder schmerzten, aber der Hunger dämpfte das Gefühl etwas. Das unangenehme dumpfe Gefühl in seinem Magen verdrängte den schlimmeren körperlichen Schmerz und die Erschöpfung.

Sein Kopf schmerzte ununterbrochen und trotzdem war er dankbar, dass er nur oberflächliche Verletzungen erlitten hatte. Vorerst vielleicht noch. Wie lange es auch noch dauern sollte, er wusste, dass der Täter nicht zögern würde ihn ernsthaft zu verletzen und schließlich zu töten, so wie die anderen Opfer vor ihm.

Der Täter hatte die Fesseln gelöst, etwas passierte, die Stimmung hatte sich verändert und er musste unbedingt Zeit schinden. Zeit, die er brauchte, die das Team brauchen würde.

„Mach schneller! Beeil dich! Zieh dein Shirt aus!"

Befahl die Stimme und unglaubliche Wut lag in den Worten.

Der Junge schloss die Augen und versuchte die Angst weiter herunter zufahren. Die zitternden Hände griffen wieder nach dem Oberteil und er schlug die groben Hände des Mannes fort. Schließlich zog er das schmutzige T-Shirt in einer schnellen Bewegung über den Kopf. Scham flackerte in den zarten Gesichtszügen auf. Die Haut überzog sich mit Gänsehaut als die Zugluft wie Peitschenhiebe auf ihn trafen. Er fühlte sich plötzlich so ausgeliefert und das Vertrauen, das er zu seinem Team empfand begann bereits zu bröckeln.

Der Täter streckte seine Hand erwartungsvoll aus und machte eine fordernde Geste. Der Junge hielt das T-Shirt vor seinen nackten Oberkörper, umklammerte es wie eine wärmende Decke, nur um den Körper vor dem lüsternen Blick des Mannes zu schützen.

Doch dieser wiederholte die fordernde Geste, diesmal ungeduldiger als zuvor.

Und er riss seinem Opfer das Shirt grob aus der Hand.

Der Junge senkte den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme vor den Bauch. Seine Haare fielen ihm wie ein schützender Vorhang vor das Gesicht. Und er fixierte die Gedanken auf eine andere Zeit, eine andere Welt, in der er Freunde hatte, mit ihnen gelacht hatte, eine Welt in der er sicher gewesen war. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich, er musste sich schließlich am Bettgestell festhalten um die Fassung und das Gleichgewicht zu behalten.

Der Täter wurde wütend, seine grauen Augen blitzen feindselig. Und er ging einen ungeduldigen Schritt auf den Jungen zu, kam nah an ihn heran und warf das vermeintliche Kleidungsstück aus seiner Reichweite.

Er leckte sich die aufgesprungenen Lippen und schluckte laut bevor er etwas flüsterte. Was immer jetzt passieren würde, etwas würde sein Ende nehmen, dessen war er sich sicher.

„Sie wissen wo wir sind… Sie werden nicht davon kommen… sie haben die Möglichkeit dem ein Ende zu setzten."

Versuchte es der Junge Mann, mit fester Stimme. Bis jetzt hatte der Täter ihn nur geschlagen, aber noch nicht wirklich schwer verletzt. Bis jetzt hatte der Täter nur verhindert, dass er schlafen konnte, in dem er ihn in einer grotesk unbequemen Position an das alte Bett gefesselt hatte. Und ihm war Nahrung und Wasser verwährt worden. Seine Sinne waren bereits leicht und schwebend, Konzentration zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits unmöglich. Er war so erschöpft und durstig, das es schmerzte.

Und jetzt hatte der Täter ihn so erniedrigt, dass er vor Scham nicht wieder aufsehen konnte.

Alle anderen Opfer waren auf der Stelle tot gewesen. Doch was hatte der Täter mit ihm vor? Drei Tage lang hatte er ihn kaum beachtet.

„Oh, keine Sorge Junge, ich hab an alles gedacht. Wir werden jetzt etwas Spaß haben und dann kannst du auch nach Hause… glaub mir."

Er hatte ein zynisches Grinsen aufgesetzt und fuchtelte dem Jungen mit dem Messer vor den Augen herum. Die Klinge glänzte und spiegelte sich in den weit geöffneten Augen des jungen Mannes.

_Ich kann nach Hause? _

Überrascht verarbeitete er die Worte und er wusste, dass er sie glauben wollte, er musste sie glauben, denn das setzte ihm ein neues Ziel, eine Perspektive.

Doch die analytische Seite seines Gehirns warf die Fakten hinzu und brachte seine Hoffnung gefährlich ins Wanken.

_Der Täter ist organisiert, er plant und er führt aus, er hat seine eigene Welt voller Gewalt erschaffen, er hat eine akute Psychose, er wird töten und er wird nicht aufhören… _

Aber die Aussicht nach Hause zu kommen ließ ihn für einen Augenblick die ramponierten, schmerzenden Glieder und den Durst vergessen.

Erwartungsvoll blickte er den Mann vor sich an, seine Augen sahen beinahe flehend zu seinen Peiniger auf, während er sich weiterhin an dem Bettgestell festhielt, um auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

Der Täter suhlte sich in dem angsterfüllten Blick in den flehenden braunen Augen und lachte dann abwertend. Er griff in einer schnellen Bewegung fest in sein Haar und drückte ihn mit seinem ganzen Gewicht und einer unglaublichen Kraft auf das Bett. Die Veränderung der Position kam völlig überraschend und die Beine des Jungen gaben nach.

Die Erschöpfung ließ seine Koordination, sein ganzes Denken langsamer, geradezu schwerfällig werden.

Die Matratze ächzte leise und es war dieses Geräusch, das dem Opfer schließlich vor Augen führte was gerade mit ihm passierte.

Als er gestanden hatte, war ihm schwindelig geworden und dass er jetzt liegen musste ließ die Welt für ihn wieder still und konstant werden, doch die Angst schwoll in seiner Brust. Liegen war nicht gut, liegen bedeutete hilflos zu sein.

Auf dem Bauch liegen bedeutete keinen Blickkontakt mehr herstellen zu können.

Viele kleine Staubkörner wurden von der alten Matratze aufgewirbelt.

Der Junge atmete panisch und laut durch die Haarsträhnen, die ihm nun in den Augen hingen. Bevor er sich fragen konnte, was jetzt mit ihm passieren würde, fühlte er das Gewicht über sich, das schwerer und schwerer wurde. Der Täter setzte sich auf den zierlichen Rücken des Jungen, sein Gewicht drückte ihn unsanft in die harte Matratze und er konnte fühlen wie sich die Federn in seinen Bauch bohrten.

Er riss seinen Kopf gewaltsam zurück und hielt ihm das Messer an die Kehle.

„Wenn du dich wehrst, werde ich dich töten! Und je lauter du schreist, umso geiler macht mich das… und jetzt halt still!"

Das Opfer blieb bewegungslos liegen, er hatte keine Kraft mehr um sich noch zu wehren und er war steif vor Angst.

Plötzlich fühlte er, wie der Körper auf ihm sich aufrichtete und etwas Kaltes wurde an seinen Rücken gehalten. Und als der kalte Gegenstand unsanft in seine Haut gestochen wurde, wusste er, dass es ein Messer sein musste.

Er konnte das Messer fühlen und er fühlte wie der Täter kleine Einschnitte in seinen Rücken schnitt, er fühlte das Blut herausquellen, beinahe angenehm warm auf der eiskalten Haut. Er konnte spüren wie das Messer immer wieder ins Fleisch gebohrt wurde und viele kleine Kratzer und Wunden hinterließ, die mit einer beinahe zärtlichen Genauigkeit verursacht wurden. Langsam und preziöse.

_Er ist detailverliebt, er will etwas sagen… die anderen Opfer wurden nicht gekennzeichnet… sie waren auch nicht nackt! _

Überraschender Weise arbeitete der Verstand jetzt wieder ganz normal weiter, auch wenn sich der Körper in einem Ausnahmezustand befand. Er zitterte heftig und bemühte sich trotzdem so still wie möglich zu halten. Es waren Schmerzen auf der kalten Haut, in dem zarten Fleisch, aber wenn er sich bewegen würde, könnte er sich selbst mehr schaden.

Als der Täter nach - wie es schein - endlos langen Minuten fertig war, senkte er den Oberkörper und legte sich unangenehm schwer auf ihn nieder. Dann zeigte er ihm erneut das Messer, Blut, sein Blut glänzte hell auf der Klinge. Dann drückte er ihn noch gewalttätiger in das fleckige Kopfkissen und kam mit seinen Lippen ganz nah an sein Ohr. Der Atem kam in langsamen kleinen Rauchwolken, durch die Kälte, die ihm Raum herrschte. Doch der Täter war nass geschwitzt vor Erregung. Schweiß tropfte von seiner Stirn auf den Körper unter ihm und der Geruch des kräftigen, ungewaschenen Mann lag schwer in der Nase des Opfers. Schweiß und Moschus hingen in der Luft.

Der Junge hatte gezittert und leise geweint, aber kein Schmerzenslaut war über seine Lippen gekommen, als er ihn mit dem Messer verletzt hatte. Zorn stieg in dem Täter auf. Er brauchte Schreie…

_Er will seine Opfer einschüchtern, er will dass sie schreien, es befriedigt ihn, es steigert seinen Wahn…. _

„Das reicht dir noch nicht, oder? Du bist viel zu still, die anderen haben um ihr Leben gebettelt… Dann mach dich auf was gefasst… ich krieg dich schon soweit! So ein süßes Kerlchen…"

Er rutschte etwas nach unten und fuhr mit einer Hand an seinem Rücken entlang, streifte die frischen Wunden und verschmierte das Blut auf der glatten Oberfläche, die warme Hand glitt immer tiefer… und tiefer…

Der Junge begann jetzt lauter zu weinen, es tat weh, aber der Rücken war in diesem Moment sein geringstes Problem. Panisch weinte er nun, als er ahnte, dass es noch schlimmer werden würde. Er stieß stumme Schreie aus, die es einfach nicht durch die trockene Kehle schafften. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, und entgegen der eisigen Kälte brach auch ihm nun der Schweiß aus, vor Entsetzen über das was ihm bevorstand. Und er spürte wie sich der Mann an seinen Boxershorts zu schaffen machte, die Finger des Täters zitterten und er war deutlich erregt, laute stöhnende Atemzüge verließen seine Lippen. Die warme Hand streifte die kalte Hüfte als er die Shorts langsam etwas tiefer zog. Der Junge verkrampfte sich, presste die Lider fest zusammen und wünschte sich verzweifelt, dass das Team endlich kommen würde.

Tränen der Verzweiflung strömten aus den brennenden Augen, die er vor der grausamen Welt um sich herum verschlossen hielt.

Er weinte ohne einen Einfluss darauf zu haben. Doch es blieb bei den rhythmischen Schluchzern, kein Laut kam über seine Lippen, die zitterten. Sie waren blutig, weil er vor Schmerz und Angst darauf gebissen hatte. Aber er wollte dem Mann das nicht geben, was er von ihm verlangte.

„Bitte… bitte nicht."

Formten die Lippen immer wieder ein stummes Mantra, das niemand hören konnte. Die Worte gingen unter, als der Täter ihm brutal in die Haare griff und seinen Kopf schmerzhaft ins Kissen drückte. Die Worte verloren sich in dem kratzigen Polster.

Drei Tage hatte der Junge sich ruhig verhalten, ihm nie spüren lassen wer wirklich die Kontrolle hatte. Ihm nie das gegeben wonach er so gegiert hatte.

Er wollte sich wehren, als er hörte wie der Mann mit einer Hand an seinem eigenen Gürtel rumhantierte. Doch das viel zu schwere Gewicht auf ihm machte jede Bewegung unmöglich. Er war einfach zu schwach, alle Glieder schmerzten, waren eingeklemmt zwischen den Federn der Matratze und dem schwergewichtigen Mann über ihn.

Der Rücken brannte wie Feuer, durch die vielen kleinen Wunden, die er ihm zugefügt hatte.

Mit einer unangenehm sanften Berührung schob der Täter ihm die Beine auseinander und brachte ihn in Position. Seine Beine zitterten unkontrolliert, aber durch den schweren Körper der sich eng auf ihn gepresst hatte, war er gezwungen in dieser hilflosen Position zu verharren. Er weinte jetzt panisch. Der Täter hatte immer noch eine Hand fest in seinen Haaren vergraben, die andere grub sich in seine Hüfte. Und hielt das Messer verkrampft in seine Seite gedrückt. Die Stelle brannte wie Feuer und in ihm stieg ein intensives Gefühl von Ekel auf.

Er flehte stumm, dass er ihn nur einschüchtern wollte und nicht wirklich tat, was er ahnte… er flehte und presste die Augen zusammen, sein Atem ging stoßweise, der Herzschlag wurde schneller.

_Er will mich nur einschüchtern, er will meine Angst spüren… er will… _

Doch der Gedanke wurde unterbrochen, als ein gewaltiger Schmerz jedes logische Denken unmöglich machte…Es folgte ein Ruck, ein gnadenlos brutaler Stoß und er dachte, dass er gleich vor Schmerz bewusstlos werden würde, jedenfalls hoffte er es.

Der Mann drang mit gnadenloser Brutalität in den schmächtigen Jungen ein. Das Opfer verstummte plötzlich, die Heftigkeit und der Schmerz der Gewalt raubten ihm den Atem. Der Mann begann sich zu bewegen, schwer lastete seine Brust auf seinen zitternden Rücken. Er bewegte sich aggressiv und laut, vor und zurück immer wieder und mit jedem Stoß wurden die Schmerzen stärker und das Opfer konnte das warme Blut fühlen, das aus der entstandenen Wunde sickerte. Eine lauwarme Flüssigkeit, die ein unangenehmes Kitzeln brachte. Schweiß tropfte von seiner eigenen Stirn auf das Kissen.

Die erlösende Bewusstlosigkeit blieb aus, als Adrenalin durch den Körper des Jungen gepumpt wurde. Es versetzte die Blutbahnen in ein Hochgefühl und sie verwandelten sich in eine wilde Achterbahnfahrt. Er fühlte sich plötzlich hell wach und der Verstand fand zunächst keinen Weg, diesem neuen Gefühl zu entkommen.

_Oh bitte, lass nicht zu, dass er mich mit Krankheiten ansteckt. _

Jeder Stoß wurde brutaler und sein Körper wurde taub.

Er war nicht länger fähig an irgendetwas zu denken. Das lustvolle Stöhnen und Keuchen des schweren Mannes auf ihm hallte ihm laut in den Ohren.

Er wollte an sein Team denken, an seine Freunde, die ihn suchen würden, aber in diesem Moment, in dem ihm alle Würde genommen wurde und in dem er so erniedrigt wurde, brachte er es nicht fertig seine Gedanken zu den Menschen schweifen zu lassen, die ihm wichtig waren.

Der Verstand versuchte ihn bewusst vor dieser Schändung zu schützen und tat alles um an einen sicheren Ort zu flüchten… es gelang ihm nicht. Zurück blieb nur Leere und Kälte.

„Na komm Junge!"

Stöhnte der Mann direkt in sein Ohr und der warme keuchende Atem verursachte ihm Übelkeit.

„Zier dich nicht so! Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, sie suchen nicht nach dir… ich bestimme wann sie dich finden und vor allem wie."

Er lachte zynisch, bewegte sich schneller, noch aggressiver und härter und das Opfer realisierte dass er ihm wirklich schwer verletzte und dass er das wohl möglich nicht überleben wird… je länger es dauerte, um so mehr hoffte er, das nicht zu überleben.

Die Schmerzen waren kaum auszuhalten doch im Moment befand er sich in einem Schockzustand, der versuchte das sensible Innere gegen alle Reiße abzuschirmen, der Verstand war wie in Watte eingehüllt, doch die Müdigkeit wie verflogen.

Das Opfer wollte nur eins, nämlich dass es endlich vorbei sein würde. Dass er endlich von ihm ablassen würde… oder ihn einfach töten würde. Er biss sich wieder auf die Lippen, klammerte sich an diesen kleinen Schmerz, um von dem größeren abgelenkt zu werden, trotzdem hielt er den Mund krampfhaft geschlossen, biss die Zähne fest aufeinander und weinte leise schluchzend, er stieß die Luft durch die Nase aus und der Rotz klebte schon süßlich auf seinen Lippen.

_Ich werde es ihm nicht geben… ich muss stark sein… ich vertraue dem Team, sie werden mich finden… _

Doch es war noch lange nicht vorbei. Der Täter ließ seinen Kopf los und das Opfer konnte den Kopf etwas anheben, eine Bewegung die seinen angespannten Nacken etwas Linderung brachte. Er öffnete kurz den Mund und schnappte nach Luft wie ein Fisch, den man unsanft aus dem Wasser gezogen hatte. Die Nase war bereits verstopf und er zog den Rotz in einem lauten Geräusch hoch.

Er öffnete schließlich die Augen, schnell suchte er erwartungsvoll den Raum nach dem fahlen Strahl ab, den Taschenlampen in der Dunkelheit abgaben. Er suchte und stellte enttäuscht fest, dass das Team nicht gekommen war. Das Licht, das er gesehen hatte und das ihm neue Hoffnung gab, war nichts außer fahl leuchtende Sonnenstrahlen, die in die Dunkelheit drangen an diesem dunklen trostlosen Ort.

_Oh, bitte, ich halt das einfach nicht aus… wo seit ihr? Ich werde sterben, verdammt ich werde das nicht überleben… spielt das eine Rolle? _

Ein hilfloses Flehen, nur in seinem Kopf, niemals laut ausgesprochen. Während die Matratze weiterhin unter ihm knarrte.

Sein Tränenvernebelter Blick ließ es zu, dass sich ein Bild tief in sein Bewusstsein verankerte, wie eine Photographie, die einem immer wieder an einen bestimmten Ort zurückführte. Ein Bild, das er noch lange Zeit mit dem Erlebten in Verbindung bringen würde. Das Bild von einem ganz normalen Nachmittag, kleine Staubflocken tanzten unbekümmert durch die einfallenden roten Sonnenstrahlen.

Er wusste nicht, dass es schon dunkel sein würde, wenn der schwere Körper endlich von ihm ablassen würde.

Das Geräusch der knarrenden Matratze und das aufgeregte Schnaufen des Täters vermischt mit einem gehässigen Lachen immer in den Ohren, musste Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid abwarten bis es vorbei war… und hoffen, dass das Team ihn doch noch finden würde, auch wenn er sein Vertrauen darin bereits verloren hatte. Drei Tage hatte er den Mutigen gespielt, dem Täter nichts davon gegeben, nach dem er so dringend verlangt hatte, er hatte seine Entführung professionell und nüchtern betrachtet und jeden psychologischen Trick angewendet, den er kannte… doch jetzt war der Profiler zu nichts mehr fähig, die anderen Opfer hatten um ihr Leben gebettelt, er hingegen wünschte sich den Tod herbei, die Fassade bröckelte, der Täter hatte doch noch gewonnen.

Spencer Reid weinte laut und schrie seine Verzweiflung heraus, wie noch nie in seinem Leben zuvor und die verzweifelten Laute hallten durch den alten Keller ohne von irgendjemandem gehört zu werden.

Sein Blick verharrte ausdruckslos und tränenvernebelt auf dem Boden neben ihm. Die Roten Strahlen wanderten, wurden schließlich dunkler bis der Tag in die Nacht überging… und die Gewalt ihr Ende nahm. Das letzte, das er wahrnahm, bevor die Dunkelheit über ihn hereinbrach war das Aufblitzen des Messers, das der Täter beinahe wie in Zeitlupe reinigte. Das letzte Licht reflektierte auf der Klinge und Spencer wünschte sich in einem letzten klaren Gedanken, dass es eine Taschenlampe wäre, die mit ihren Strahl die Dunkelheit durchbrach. Aber sein Wunsch blieb unerfüllt. Das Team würde nicht kommen, die Bewusstlosigkeit spülte die Gedanken und die Erinnerung an ein Leben wie er es kannte schließlich fort.…

TBC

Danke den beiden Lieben, die mir eine Review hinterlassen haben! Ich hab mich so gefreut, dass ich jemanden zum Weinen gebracht hab gg


	2. 1 : Verkehrskontrolle Gegenwart

**1: Verkehrskontrolle (Gegenwart)**

„_Running from the nightmare  
In the middle of the road  
Hell's no place for sleeping  
In a world beyond control  
Caught in the headlights  
Coming after you  
When I woke up this morning  
I had to do what I gotta do  
Blast me to Heaven _

_  
Speed  
Give me what I need  
Yeah  
White lightning  
Let's speed, on speed  
On wheels, on wheels  
Speed  
Oh, let it bleed  
Yeah  
Greased lightning  
Let's speed, on speed  
On wheels, on wheels_

I've seen a train full of pain  
On the edge of overload  
We're in Heaven, baby  
You are gonna implode  
I've got these crazy feelings  
That I can't explain  
I've gotta save you baby"

_Billy Idol, Speed_

Das Auto donnerte über den Asphalt. Die Reifen quietschten als der Fahrer zu viel Gas gab. Geschwindigkeit, er brauchte den Rausch, den die Geschwindigkeit brachte, hier im Schutze der Nacht. Die Landschaft raste wie ein Film an ihm vorbei. Es war egal, heute zählte gar nichts mehr, sein Blut rauschte laut in seinen Ohren, er fühlte sich berauscht und aufgedreht, er hatte es wieder getan, es war wie eine Droge und als er fertig war, wusste er, dass er es vermisst hatte… und es auch vermissen wird.

Der Fahrer hatte das Geräusch der Sirenen schon in den Ohren, bevor das Polizeifahrzeugs überhaupt in seinem Rückspiegel zu sehen war. Ein schrilles Geräusch. Er grinste hämisch und drehte das Radio lauter. Heute Nacht würde ihn nichts stoppen können, er hatte es wieder getan. Er fühlte sich frei, er fühlte sich glücklich, ja er fühlte sich unsterblich. Er hatte Leben genommen, und es war das schönste Gefühl, das ein menschliches Wesen empfinden konnte. Er suhlte sich in seinem Erfolg, in seiner Tat.

Die Heavy Metal Musik dröhnte laut aus den Boxen und der Adrenalinspiegel stieg noch weiter an. Er trat aufs Gas, der laute Motor und die dröhnende Musik ließen die Sirenen zu einem stummen, blinkenden Tanz der Blaulichter werden. Die Lichter reflektierten, funkelten im Rückspiegel und warfen flackernde, bunte Schatten auf seine blasse Haut.

Er hatte Alkohol getrunken, zuviel von seinen Medikamenten genommen und einen Rausch durchlebt, wie er ihn noch nie so intensiv erlebt hatte. Er war erregt und er stand unter Hochspannung.

Er fuhr weiter, schneller, er trat das Gaspedal bis zum Anschlag durch. Er nahm seine Umwelt nicht mehr wahr. Er fühlte sich wie in einem wunderschönen Traum, er war in einer Welt, zu der nur er selbst Zugang hatte. Die ihm alles bot, was er da draußen nicht hatte.

Die Sirenen heulten lauter, die Lichter wurden größer in seinem Rückspiegel, der Polizeiwagen kam näher.

_Sie kommen, doch was immer passiert, das was ich durchlebt und genossen habe, sie können es mir nicht nehmen, niemals!_

.Er hatte es gewusst, aber jetzt da dieser Augenblick so dicht bevor stand, dachte er vor Stolz an den vergangenen Tag, an das was er getan hatte und er wusste, er hatte ein Denkmal hinterlassen.

_Ich bin unnahbar, ich bin unsterblich… ihr werdet nie wieder sicher sein!_

Er hatte Narben hinterlassen, als Mahnung für ihre lächerliche Arbeit. Er hatte sie gewarnt, dass man ihn nicht stoppen konnte, seine Macht war einfach zu groß gewesen. Die Mahnung war in Fleisch und Blut geschrieben worden. Zwei Jahre zuvor. Er hatte sie auf dem einzigen Überlebenden seiner Phantasie hinterlassen und war direkt vor den Augen der Bundesbehörde in die Nacht verschwunden.

Es waren Narben, die das eine Opfer, das Überlebt hatte bis an sein Lebensende tragen würde. Er hatte einen Mann aus der Regierung gekriegt, einen von Ihnen und er hatte ihn aus ihrer Mitte gerissen und Dinge mit ihm angestellt, die sie sich nie auch nur in ihren Alpträumen vorstellen konnten. Er hatte dem ganzen System ins Gesicht gespukt. Und jeder Polizist, jeder Bundesagent musste ihn mit Respekt und Ehrfurcht sehen. Er war bis in die höchste Behörde vorgedrungen und hatte dort zugeschlagen. Der Gedanke an das Messer, das er wie einen Tänzer auf dem unschuldigen Rücken des Agenten bewegt hatte, erregte ihn und er stellte sich vor wie seine Hand das Blut verschmiert hatte. Die rote Flüssigkeit auf der hellen Haut verteilt hatte.

_BAU You'll never be save again! Never!_

Es schien ewig her zu sein, doch noch heute fühlte er die Angst des jungen Mannes. Damals hatte er die zarte Haut beinahe liebkost, wenn das Verlangen nach Gewalt nicht so groß gewesen wäre. Er hatte die Worte verwischt, ohne dass sie fort waren. Er lachte über ihre Arroganz, sie jagten Menschen wie ihn und haben doch versagt.

Ein Bild des zuckenden Körpers unter ihm flackerte vor seinem geistigen Auge auf, er konnte noch heute das warme Blut spüren, das aus ihm heraus gesickert war, warm so unglaublich warm, während der Körper eiskalt gewesen war.

Das Polizeiauto kam näher, die Musik dröhnte laut und aggressiv aus den Boxen. Der Fahrer umklammerte das Lenkrad und atmete dann laut aus. Er schloss die Augen kurz und nahm den Fuß vom Gas. Er wurde langsamer und ließ sich schließlich einholen.

Er fuhr an den Straßenrand. Adrenalin schüttete sich immer noch aus und beflügelte seine Sinne. Doch es war vorbei, die großen Taten lagen hinter ihm, jetzt war er müde. Und die Medikamente hinderten ihm daran, seine Manneskraft einzusetzen, Ohne sie machte es längst nicht mehr so einen Spaß. Er stoppte den Wagen, machte das Radio leiser und wartete.

Der Polizist war ausgestiegen und ging langsam zu der Fahrerseite des alten Ford Mustangs. Der Fahrer kurbelte das Fenster runter und lächelte selbstgefällig. Er war stabil gebaut und hatte ein freundliches, gutmütiges Lächeln, das Gesicht blass und voller Schatten. Er trug ein Bikertuch über dem Kopf gebunden und eine Tätowierung prangte in Form eines Drachen auf seinem Hals. Sein Körper war nass geschwitzt. Leben nehmen bedeute einen hohen Kraftaufwand und er war wütend, nicht alles was er vorgehabt hatte machen zu können.

„Sir, Guten Abend. Sie waren zu schnell, kann ich ihre Papiere sehen?"

Fragte Officer James O'Connell höflich, er war einer der Jüngeren in der Truppe und schon den ganzen Tag auf den Beinen. Er bemühte sich um einen sachlichen Ton doch die Müdigkeit und Anspannung waren nicht zu überhören.

Seine blauen Augen verharrten misstrauisch auf dem Gesicht des Fahrers.

„Aber sicher, Officer."

Sagte der Fahrer langsam.

Er griff an der Schrotflinte, die unter dem Beifahrersitz lag, vorbei und holte die Brieftasche aus dem Handschuhfach.

Der Officer gab die Daten über Funk durch. Er ließ die Nummernschilder prüfen, was ein paar Minuten in Anspruch nehmen würde.

Er wollte eigentlich nur nach Hause. Heim zu seiner Frau und seinem kleinen Sohn, die Schicht war anstrengend gewesen. Und er hatte sich schon auf dem Heimweg befunden, als ihm der Wagen aufgefallen war.

Er wollte ihn gewähren lassen, wollte einmal den Tag enden lassen, ohne Überstunden zu machen, doch ein Gefühl sagte ihm, hier doch nicht zu schnell vorzugehen. Etwas stimmte nicht, jetzt, da er den Führerschein in der Hand hielt und das Gesicht des Mannes sah, schrillten alle Alarmglocken in ihm. Der Mann kam ihm bekannt vor, es war als hätte er sein Gesicht schon einmal irgendwo gesehen. Und das in keinem positiven Zusammenhang.

Er wurde nervös, ein Gefühl, dass er nicht erklären konnte, es war einfach da und seine Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf. Völlig automatisch musste er das Protokoll durchgehen.

„Sir, würden Sie bitte aussteigen?"

Bat er nun weniger freundlich, seine Sinne waren in Alarmbereitschaft, Etwas war nicht in Ordnung, er konnte es in der klaren Nachtluft fühlen.

Der Fahrer nahm seine Papiere wieder entgegen und zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern.

Langsam öffnete er die Autotür und stieg mit großer Anstrengung aus, das Gesicht vor Schmerzen leicht verzogen, doch das Lächeln wich keine Sekunde aus seinen Zügen.

„Gibt's ein Problem, Officer?"

Er klang immer noch ruhig, doch das letzte Wort hatte er zynisch und ohne Respekt gesagt.

„Stellen Sie sich mit dem Gesicht zum Wagen und die Hände aufs Autodach, Sir.

Er tat, was ihm gesagt wurde, ohne etwas zu erwidern. Der Rausch hielt an, er fühlte sich unnahbar…

_egal was passiert, Ihr werdet nie wieder sicher sein!_

Eilig durchsuchte Officer O'Connell den Mann und fand nichts Verdächtiges. Sein Mund war trocken geworden. Er wusste er kannte das Gesicht. Woher? Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich beinahe, kleine Bilder erschienen in seinem Kopf… schemenhafte Umrisse, die klarer wurden. Ein Foto? Ja, aus dem Präsidium. Eine Phantomzeichnung. Es hing seit zwei Jahren dort. Er ging jeden Tag achtlos daran vorbei. Die Zeichnung trug das FBI Emblem.

Das Funkgerät knackte und er hob es nach oben, um die Mitteilung zu hören.

„Wie es aussieht, haben wir hier einen gestohlenen Wagen und sie riechen nach Alkohol, können Sie das erklären, Sir?"

Es kam keine Antwort. Officer O'Connell hatte seine Waffe gezogen und sah in die Kabine. Schnell huschten seine Augen über die vielen leeren Bierdosen.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Waffe in der Kabine, der Lauf lugte unter dem Beifahrersitz hervor.

Er nahm seine eigene Waffe jetzt fester in die schwitzigen Hände und richtete sie auf den Mann. Er entsicherte sie schnell, Das unangenehme Gefühl, das ihn begleitete, seit ihm der Wagen aufgefallen war wanderte jetzt in seine Magengegend, das Herz schlug ihm laut in der Brust und er hatte beinahe den Eindruck, dass der Mann es hören, ja sogar sehen konnte, sein Blick ruhte mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Befriedigung auf ihm, Ekel stieg in Officer O'Connell auf.

„Sir, öffnen Sie den Kofferraum… langsam."

Befahl er, die Stimme zitterte etwas, aber er bekam es schnell in den Griff. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, das etwas nicht stimmte, ein gestohlener Wagen, Alkohol, die hämische Arroganz des Fahrers. Er hob die Waffe und entsicherte sie.

Und der Fahrer beugte sich zu dem offenen Seitenfenster herunter und betätigte den Hebel. Ein lautes Geräusch durchbrach die Nacht, als der Kofferraum entriegelt wurde und aufging. Danach hob er beide Hände wieder in die Höhe.

_Gleich sieht er mein Werk, Ihr werdet nie wieder sicher sein, das hab ich Euch genommen!_

Der Polizist ging rückwärts am Auto entlang und ließ den Mann keine Sekunde aus den Augen, die Waffe immer noch auf ihn gerichtet. Er zielte weiter auf ihn, als er den Kofferraumdeckel ganz aufstieß. Dann löste er den blick für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde von dem Mann und sah er in einer kurzen Bewegung hinein. Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf. Er sah die Leiche eines Jungen Mannes, nackt und mit den schlimmsten Verletzungen überseht. Die Hände gefesselt.

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie einen Schlag und er zwang sich noch einmal hinzusehen.

Er kannte die blutende Gestalt, die mit leeren Augen in die Nacht hinausstarrte und doch nie wieder etwas sehen wird, es war der seit gestern vermisste Polizist, Officer Joey Rodriguez. Nur wenige Jahre jünger als er selbst.

„Sir… keine Bewegung!"

Stammelte er und kämpfte die Übelkeit fort. Er schluckte schnell und atmete tief durch. Den Blutgeruch unangenehm in der Nase.

_Er hat eine Tochter… Großer Gott!_

Der Mann lächelte ihn weiter an und nahm die Hände runter. Er hielt sie in einer abwehrenden Geste vor sich. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wissen Sie was schade ist? Ich konnte es nicht wirklich zu Ende bringen… damals war es besser gewesen, da hat mich so ein hübscher Bengel richtig geil gemacht."

O'Connell fasste sich mit einer Hand an den Mund und schluckte schwer. Seine Kehle war wie ausgetrocknet.

„Ich war so nah dran, bis ganz oben, ich war so tief bei ihnen drin und sie haben mich trotzdem nicht gekriegt, die hellsten Köpfe des Landes."

Begann er und ließ sich von dem Polizisten gegen die Autotür schleudern, das Knallen durchbrach die Stille der Nacht.

„Sir, ich verhafte Sie… Sie haben das Recht zu schweigen…"

Begann Officer O'Connell schnell, als er sich etwas gefasst hatte, die Situation erforderte Professionalität. Eine bittere Flüssigkeit stieg seine Kehle herauf. Alles begann sich zu drehen.

_Das muss ein Alptraum sein_

„Ich habe einen von Euch geholt, einen FBI Agenten…"

„"…Alles was Sie sagen, kann und wird…"

„Direkt vor Euren Augen…Ihr von der Regierung seid so clever…"

Er verdrehte die Augen und lachte laut bei der Erinnerung.

Er legte ihm die Handschellen an und drehte ihn grob zu sich. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, einen Moment lang und Officer O'Connell konnte spüren, dass ihn diese wahnsinnigen Augen noch sehr lange verfolgen würden, genauso, wie er die toten Augen des jungen Polizisten vor sich sehen musste. Er fasste sich und sprach schnell weiter, ein Verfahrensfehler wäre hier fatal.

„…gegen Sie verwendet werden. Sie haben das Recht auf einen Anwalt."

„Ich kenne meine Rechte, ich habe zwei Jahre darauf gewartet, Sie können Agent Hotchner etwas von mir ausrichten…"

„… sollten sie sich keinen Anwalt leisten können…."

„Sie können ihm sagen, dass ich ihm dankbar bin, mir damals diesen Anfänger geschickt zu haben… ich hatte mit keinem so viel Spaß wie mit ihm, vor allem, als er sich die Seele aus dem Leib geschrieen hat!"

„…wird ihnen ein Pflichtverteidiger gestellt. Sie haben das Recht auf ein Telefonat. Gehen wir!"

Er schubste ihn zu dem Polizeiwagen und forderte über Funk Verstärkung und die Spurensicherung an. Ihm war immer noch schlecht. Und er wusste, dass die Nacht noch lange nicht vorbei sein würde. Schmerzlich dachte er an seine eigene Frau und seinen Sohn, jetzt musste er Mrs. Rodriguez mitteilen, dass ihr Mann nicht mehr nach Hause kommen würde.


	3. 2 : Nächtlicher Anruf

**2: Nächtlicher Anruf**

„_The darkness whispers death  
Shadows gain upon me  
Running out of breath  
Can't control the fear  
Feels like someone's watching  
Hiding in the dark  
Silent echoes screaming  
Paralyze my heart  
Hey! Leave me alone in the darkness  
Leave me alone with my sin  
Nothing can save this heartless soul  
This guilt ridden state I'm in  
Isolation comforts me  
Solitude brings safety  
Pointing fingers blaming me  
For something I didn't do  
The blood on my hands ain't mine  
I don't know where I've been  
Did I cross the line  
Of dream and reality"_

_To Die For – Guilt Ridden State_

Special Agent Aaron Hotchner hielt seine Waffe schussbereit mit dem Lauf nach vorne. Sein Finger war sicher über dem Abzug verharrt. Er rannte die alte Holztreppe die in den verstaubten, dreckigen Kellerraum führte so hastig herunter, dass das Holz unter ihm ächzte und er beinahe drei Stufen auf einmal nahm.  
Sein Atem ging laut und stoßweise und kleine Rauchschwaden wurden durch seinen geöffneten Mund ausgestoßen, als die Hitze des Atems auf die eisige Kälte in diesem Raum traf.

Er ging schnell und doch fühlte es sich an, als würde er nicht vorwärts kommen, als würden sich seine Füße einfach nicht von der Stelle bewegen.  
Er zwang sich vorwärts, durch die schnelle Bewegung war sein Sichtfeld verwackelt. Er suchte den Raum hastig ab und alles vor ihm sah für ihn so verwackelt aus, als würde er durch einen Camcorder hindurch sehen und ihn nicht ruhig halten können.  
Er hörte seinen Atem, und er sah ihn vor sich, kleine Rauchwolken, das einzige Zeichen für Leben in diesem kalten Raum.

Er hörte dass dumpfe Geräusch, das seine Schuhe mit jedem Schritt machten, als sie auf den staubigen Boden trafen, jeder Schritt brachte ihn tiefer in diese unendliche Kälte.  
Er konnte das alte rostige Bett mit dem Metallrahmen sehen. Einst ein romantisches viktorianisches Gestell, das hier in diesem fahlen Licht so fehl am Platze wirkte, dass er die Augen einfach nicht davon lösen konnte.

Er sah die Matratze, das Laken war geblümt, zerwühlt und voller Schmutz… und Blut. Die Sonnenstrahlen des anbrechenden Nachmittages schimmerten gelb durch die Gitter des Kellerfensters, warfen kleine Streifen auf die Matratze und auf den Boden und viele kleine Staubflocken tanzten als das warme Licht der Sonne diesen dunklen, trostlosen Ort erfüllte und in goldenes Licht tauchte.  
Das Blut schimmerte hell, es war noch nicht getrocknet, und der durchdringende Geruch nach Kupfer stieg Hotch in die Nase.

Und dann fiel sein Blick auf die leblose Gestalt auf dem Boden hinter dem Bett. Hotch rannte dort hin und rutschte förmlich über den lockeren Boden. Staub und Schmutz wirbelten durch die Luft.  
Es war Reid, oder das was der Täter von ihm übrig gelassen hatte.  
Hotch kniete sich neben ihn, und als er ihn sanft berührte bewegte er sich nicht und sein Körper fühlte sich kalt und klamm an.  
Er war es, sie hatten ihn gefunden… aber lebte er noch?  
_Wir sind zu spät, wir sind zu spät…!_

Und die furchtbare Wahrheit bestätigte sich für Hotch, sie waren zu spät, die leeren Augen des jungen Profilers waren leblos und unbeweglich.  
Sie hatten es nicht geschafft, rechtzeitig bei ihm zu sein, der starre Blick bohrte sich förmlich in Hotchs Gehirn.  
Glanzlose, vorwurfsvolle Augen, aus denen das Leben mit roher Gewalt ausgelöscht worden war. Augen, die immer wieder zu sagen schienen:  
_Es ist deine Schuld, Hotch, du allein bist schuld…_

Er konnte Reids Stimme hören, wie sie ihm immer wieder diese Worte zurief, voller Verachtung und Vorwürfen…  
Die Worte waren klar und deutlich und wiederholten sich ständig… doch dann wurden sie gestört, ein anderes Geräusch durchbrach die Stille der Nacht, die in den wenigsten Nächten auch friedlich war. Reids Stimme wurde leiser, undeutlicher und schließlich hatte das neue Geräusch gewonnen, es drängte sich in den Vordergrund… kam von ganz weit weg und drang lauter und lauter in Hotchs Gedanken, formte sich zu einem Reiz, der ihn an die Oberfläche holte…Das Telefon...

Und er durchbrach sie schließlich, Aaron Hotchner erwachte schweißgebadet. Er setzte sich schwer atmend im Bett auf, und hätte schwören können seinen Atem in kleinen Rauchwolken durch die eisige Kälte um ihm herum vor sich zu sehen. Doch es war die Nachwirkung des unruhigen Schlafes, nichts als eine Illusion.  
_Ich bin nicht in diesem Keller, ich bin in meinem Haus, bei meiner Frau. Es war nur ein Traum… nur ein Traum… der Junge lebt._  
Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Es war warm in seinem Schlafzimmer. Der Pyjama klebte unangenehm auf seiner Haut.

Das Telefon klingelte erneut, das Geräusch, das ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte und den Traum zum Glück beendet hatte. Das laute Klingeln verwischte die letzten Zeichen des Alptraumes.  
Er hatte die Stimme noch wie vorher in den Ohren, dabei fiel es ihm unlängst immer schwerer sich wirklich an Reids Stimme zu erinnern.

Healey bewegte sich unruhig neben ihn, sie war ebenfalls aufgewacht, blieb aber liegen und sah in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Sie war es gewöhnt, dass ihr Mann oft mitten in der Nacht angerufen wurde. Das gehörte zu seinem Job. Sie hatten beide einen leichten Schlaf und seid sie Ben bekommen hatten war er noch viel leichter geworden.

Er griff mit zitternden Händen zum Hörer und meldete sich, zu seiner eigenen Überraschung klang seine Stimme hellwach, als er sich meldete,  
„Hotchner?"  
Er richtete sich auf und war in der nächsten Sekunde aus dem Bett gestiegen.  
„Was?!"  
Jetzt war auch der letzte Funke Müdigkeit verschwunden. Eilig lief Hotch aus dem Zimmer. Er stellte Fragen und redete laut und aufgebracht. Doch sein Tonfall klang mehr als ernst und Healey sprang ebenfalls aus dem Bett.  
Er hatte wieder diesen Alptraum gehabt, dass hatte sie gemerkt, als er sich unruhig neben ihr bewegt hatte und Worte gemurmelt hatte, die sie nicht verstehen konnte.

Wartend stellte sie sich in den Türrahmen und beobachtete ihren Mann in der Dunkelheit, sie konnte trotz des diffusen Lichts sehen, dass alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden war. Er sah aus, als würde er sich gleich übergeben müssen und sie eilte an seine Seite.

Hotch beendete das Gespräch und verharrte. Er stand im Flur vor dem Schlafzimmer und blickte Gedanken versunken zu seiner Frau, die ihn festhielt aus Angst er könnte fallen. Das Telefon hielt er krampfhaft fest. Er zitterte.  
„Was ist los, Schatz?"  
Fragte sie und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Mit der anderen hatte sie ihn immer noch am Oberarm gegriffen.

Als er nicht antwortete berührte sie seine Hand und nahm ihm sanft den Hörer ab.  
„Aaron?"  
Flüsterte sie jetzt mit zittriger Stimme. Sie konnte spüren dass etwas passiert war.  
Er schien weit weg zu sein.  
Sie wollte ihn gerade noch einmal rufen als er endlich reagierte.  
Hotch sah sie an und lächelte sanft.  
Ihre Haltung entspannte sich.  
„Es ist vorbei…"  
Flüsterte er und konnte selbst kaum glauben, was ihm am Telefon mitgeteilt worden war. Er nahm sie in die Arme, Healey konnte spüren, dass sich etwas verändert hatte, ihr Mann schien von einer ungeheuren Last befeit zu sein. Sie wollte schon Fragen stellen, beließ es aber dann doch dabei einfach nur abzuwarten. Wenn es um seine Arbeit ging, dann durfte er ihr auch nichts sagen. Nur soviel wie er verantworten konnte.

„Es ist vorbei…"  
Wiederholte Aaron und zuerst verstand Healey nicht, ihre Lippen bewegten sich fragend und formten stumme Worte. Sein Kopf fuhr herum und er blickte zur Wand am Treppen Absatz. Dort hingen viele Fotos in weißen Rahmen. Fotos von Ihnen, von ihrer Hochzeit, Fotos von Ben, von ihrer Schwester und welche von Hotch und seinen Kollegen. Sie folgte seinem Blick zu dem Bild, das ihn mit Spencer Reid zeigte, einem ehemaligen Kollegen von ihm.  
Sie wusste dass Dr. Reid zwei Jahre zuvor etwas Furchtbares zugestoßen war und sie wusste auch, dass er das FBI daraufhin verlassen hatte. An beidem hatte Aaron sich die Schuld gegeben. Und auch wenn er nie mit ihr darüber gesprochen hat was genau mit dem Jungen passiert war, so wusste sie, dass es so schrecklich war, dass Aaron manchmal von Alpträumen geplagt wurde.  
So wie heute Nacht.

„Du hattest wieder diesen Traum?"  
Fragte sie ruhig und sah weiter auf das Foto. Sie wusste es, er hatte Reids Namen gerufen.  
„Ja."  
Antwortete er. Sie wusste auch, dass der Täter nie gefasst worden war.  
„Erzähl mir was passiert darin… was beschäftigt dich in dem Traum?"

Er schluckte schwer und überlegte kurz, dann fuhr er fort und hielt sie einfach nur fest, sie war hier, sie musste ihm Sicherheit geben.  
„In meinem Traum können wir ihn, Reid, nicht lebend finden… es ist zu spät, er ist tot und ich sehe seine Leiche vor mir. Er sieht mich an, und dann höre ich ihn, seine Stimme und sie… sie macht mir Vorwürfe."  
Healey festigte den Griff um ihn, und trotz der Wärme fröstelte es ihn plötzlich.  
„Schatz, aber ihr habt ihn lebend gefunden… du warst bei ihm im Krankenhaus, du hast mit ihm geredet, ihr wart nicht zu spät… es ist nur ein Traum. Aaron, er hat überlebt."

„Doch, das waren wir, wir haben ihn vielleicht lebend gefunden, aber das was er durchmachen musste, dass hätte ihm nie passieren dürfen… wir haben den Täter nicht gekriegt, wir haben versagt. Bei Fremden waren wir bessere Profiler, aber nicht bei ihm, es war… was Persönliches, es war zu persönlich… unsere Gedanken waren nie bei der Arbeit. Wo sie hätten sein sollen."

„Schatz, ihr habt dafür bezahlt, jeder von euch… du hast fast deinen Job verloren. Sie wollten die ganze Abteilung schließen."  
Er dachte an die vielen Wochen, in denen die Interne Abteilung des FBIs wegen Verfahrensfehler durch Befangenheit ermittelt hat. Wie sie alle im Team suspendieren wollten  
_BAU – You'll never be save again…_  
Wie Recht das Schwein hatte. Der Täter war in ihr Team eingedrungen, sie hatten bezahlt, taten es immer noch.

Aaron setzte sich auf die Treppe im Flur und legte den Kopf in die Hände.  
„Sie haben ihn… den Täter."  
Sagte er leise und versuchte die letzte Erinnerung des Traumes zu verscheuchen.  
Healey setzte sich neben ihm, strich ihm über den Rücken.  
„Was? Bist du sicher?"  
Fragte sie und versuchte sich den jungen Dr. Reid ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.  
Er hatte die Behörde verlassen, er hatte sich in Quantico nicht mehr sicher gefühlt und jeden Kontakt zu Aaron oder den anderen im Team abgebrochen.

„Nein… sicher sind sie noch nicht, aber sie haben den Täter anhand des Phantombildes erkannt und er hatte..."  
Hotch dachte an die Leiche des Polizisten, die die Polizei in dem gestohlenen Auto sichergestellt hatte. Er unterbrach kurz, räusperte sich und fuhr dann fort.  
„… ich darf dir keine Einzelheiten sagen… ich muss ins Büro… ich muss Gideon und JJ anrufen."  
Er schien plötzlich nervös und als er aufstand ließ er im Vorbeigehen den Blick auf Reid verharren. Ein Foto aus glücklicheren Tagen, die für ihn für immer vorbei gewesen zu sein schienen.  
_Er hat überlebt, er hat überlebt, er ist sicher… Er ist wieder sicher…_

„Wenn es der Täter ist, dann muss das aus der Presse raus gehalten werden."  
Er rannte an ihr vorbei zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Healey folgte ihm zögernd. Sie hörte wie er sich anzog und leise murmelte.  
„Er darf es nicht aus der Presse erfahren… er darf es auf keinen Fall auf diese Weise erfahren!"  
Hektisch packte Hotch seine Reisetasche zusammen. Die Gedanken bei seinem ehemaligen Kollegen, und Freund mit dem er seit zwei Jahren keinen Kontakt gehabt hatte. Sie waren ohne sich zu verabschieden auseinander gegangen und unausgesprochene Vorwürfe lagen schwer über die enge Vertrauensbasis, die sie einst geteilt hatten, als Reid noch Teil seines Teams gewesen war.  
_Er ist nicht mehr Teil des Teams… Er wollte es so._  
Versuchte sich Hotch ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.  
Der Täter war gefasst, das war alles was zählte. Sie konnten nichts von dem was passiert war wieder rückgängig machen, aber vielleicht war das endlich der entscheidende Schritt nach vorne. Denn auch wenn sie in verschiedene Richtungen gegangen waren, sie hatten es gemeinsam begonnen.

TBC


	4. 3 : Game Over

**3: Game Over**

_„remember all the things we went through  
The laughing and the fights  
We were one  
We were all  
Lately I cried alone  
No one could make em at home  
Lately I realized  
How fragile was your life_

Nothing will take your remembrance  
No one is going to replace you_" _

_Amazon - We Were All__I_

„Nein, mein Hübscher. Du musst hier klicken."

Derek Morgan griff über Penelope Garcias Schulter und legte seine Hand auf ihre, die die Maus festhielt. Die Technikerin zeigte ihm ein neues Computerspiel und verzweifelte gerade an dem Versuch es ihm zu erklären. Er hatte es schon wieder nicht geschafft, die Figur ruhig zu bewegen und hatte wütend aufgegeben.

„Siehst du, so…"

Gemeinsam bewegten sie die Maus und halfen der Spielfigur ins nächste Level. Sie lachten. Der Tag war gerade angebrochen und Morgan konnte einfach keinen Schlaf finden. Stattdessen hatte er beschlossen ins Büro zu fahren und die Berge von Akten, die sich auf seinem Schreibtisch stapelten, durchzugehen. Eine müßige Arbeit, die er nicht ewig aufschieben konnte.

„Oh, meine Cyberqueen, was du alles kannst."

Sie quittierte das mit einem herzlichen Lachen und klickte sich schnell in der Ebene Vorwärts. Die Spielfigur rannte über den Bildschirm und Derek starrte beeindruckt auf den Monitor.

Penelope erging es ähnlich, auch sie konnte einfach keinen Schlaf finden und so war sie ebenfalls zu dieser unchristlichen Zeit ins Büro gefahren. Sie war überrascht gewesen, Derek dort bereits anzutreffen und hatte sich gefreut. Für Morgan war das die willkommene Ablenkung, den hohen Stapel unbearbeitete Akten einfach weiter auf seinem Tisch zu lassen und auf einen neuen Fall zu warten. Das war nun einmal die beste Ausrede, die Akten einem der unerfahrenen Mitarbeiter aufzwängen zu können, sobald es einen Fall geben sollte, würde der Schriftverkehr in den Hintergrund gedrängt werden. Sie hatten mehrere Becher Kaffee und eine offene Kiste Donuts neben Garcias Computer Equipment stehen und sie regte sich gerade darüber auf, dass Derek alles mit seinem Donut voll schmierte, der mit Marmelade gefüllt war. Die rote Flüssigkeit quoll bei jedem Biss auf der anderen Seite heraus und war schon mehrere Male fast auf ihrer Tastatur gelandet. Sie hob ihren privaten Laptop mit dem Spiel in die Höhe, um ihn vor der klebrigen Masse zu schützen.

„Süßer, kannst du dich nicht benehmen…"

Herrschte sie ihn an, dann lachte sie herzlich, als er den Donut nahm und ihr die Seite - an der die Marmelade raus quoll - nahe an die Nase hielt, um ihr einen Tropfen darauf zu geben.

„Na, komm Zuckerschnecke… sei mein Himbeermund…"

Er kam näher und sie fuhr lachend mit ihrem Drehstuhl nach hinten. Sie kämpften scherzhaft miteinander. Sie hielt in der einen Hand den Laptop und versuchte Derek mit der anderen Hand auf Abstand zu halten.

„Derek du machst alles dreckig… Nein!"

Wehrte sie sich und drehte den Laptop von ihm weg, die Marmelade tropfte auf den Boden und bildete einen großen, roten Fleck. Penelopes Lachen erfüllt das Büro.

Derek leckte sich die Finger, als er das letzte Stück in den Mund geschoben hatte.

Dann ging die Tür in einem lauten Ruck auf - ohne, dass jemand vorher angeklopft hatte und sie verstummte sofort.

„Garcia, Sie müssen eine Adresse für mich herausfinden!"

Die beiden zuckten erschreckt zusammen und Derek warf einen Becher Kaffee um, als Agent Hotchner mit seiner Reisetasche in ihr Büro stürmte.

„Sir? Es ist fünf Uhr Morgens… ich äh…"

Versuchte sie sich eine Entschuldigung einfallen zu lassen, und schwang ihre Füße in einer schnellen Bewegung vom Tisch. Hotch schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Garcia, es ist mir egal, dass Sie private Spiele im Büro spielen und Derek von dem riesigen Stapel unbearbeiteter Akten auf seinem Schreibtisch abhalten. Es ist mir auch egal, dass es hier aussieht wie in einem Saustall mit all dem Kuchen und Kaffee an den Computern…Ich muss meinen Flug kriegen und brauche die Adresse. Sofort!"

Derek ging zur Seite und musterte seinen Vorgesetzten. Er entschied sich augenblicklich, besser nichts zu sagen. Hotch wirkte angespannt und nervös, ein seltener Anblick, also begann Derek damit, den Karton und die Becher unauffällig einzusammeln. Er warf die leeren Becher in den Mülleimer und brachte ihn raus.

„Ja, sicher Sir… entschuldigen Sie."

Sagte Penelope schließlich und sah Derek nach, der die Unordnung beseitigte. schlüpfte schnell in ihre Schuhe unter dem Tisch und hoffte, dass Hotchner nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie sie ausgezogen hatte, als wäre sie zu Hause vor dem Fernseher und nicht im Hauptquartier des FBIs.

„Was darf ich denn für Sie suchen, Sir?"

Sagte sie ernst, strich sich die pinkfarbenen Haarsträhnen, die ihr ins Gesicht gefallen waren, hinter die Ohren und ließ ihre Finger bereit über das Keyboard verharren. Ihr Ton war wieder professionell.

„Ich brauche den Aufenthaltsort von… Dr. Spencer Reid in Las Vegas. Am besten wo ich ihn morgens finden kann... wo er arbeitet,"

Hotch seufzte und senkte die Stimme etwas. Jetzt klang er beinahe so ruhig wie sonst auch, aber nur beinahe.

„egal, ich brauche irgendetwas."

Als er den Namen ausgesprochen hatte drehte Garcia sich verwundert zu ihm um, ihre langen Ohrringe klimperten laut wie ein Windspiel als sie durch die schnelle Bewegung wackelten. Ihr Mund öffnete und schloss sich und der Name lag schwer im Raum. Wie ein unsichtbares Gewicht. Es war das erste Mal seit zwei Jahren, dass Hotch ihn im Büro laut ausgesprochen hatte. Es war als hätte er einen Geist heraufbeschworen, von jemandem der nicht länger existierte. Und das tat er ja auch nicht, jedenfalls nicht mehr hier.

„Was…?"

Sie sah schnell zu Derek Morgan, der zurück in ihr Büro gekommen war. Er rieb sich über den Bart, und blieb kurz im Türrahmen stehen, die Augen fragend erst auf Hotch gerichtet und schließlich begegnete er Garcias Blick und er hatte genau so einen überraschten Ausdruck im Gesicht wie sie.

„Garcia, die Adresse!"

Drängelte Hotch ohne den Blick von Derek abzuwenden und tippte sie an, um sie aus der Erstarrung zu lösen. Derek hatte eine Hand zur Faust geballt und schüttelte Gedanken versunken den Kopf. Wut, Enttäuschung und Bilder einer grausamen Erinnerung tauchten in seinem Kopf auf.

Garcia öffnete die erforderliche Suchmaschine und tippte die gewünschte Information ein.

„Hey, Hotch… was soll das. Was ist los… du hast seinen Namen nicht mehr ausgesprochen seid er damals… einfach weggegangen ist."

stellte Derek jetzt misstrauisch fest, es gefiel ihm nicht, wie er Penelope angeherrschte. Und es gefiel ihm nicht, dass alte Wunden geöffnet wurden, zu schmerzlich waren die Erinnerungen. Das hatten sie doch alles hinter sich, es war mit der Zeit leichter geworden und doch nicht vergangen.

„Derek,"

Begann Hotch ruhig, ihre Augen begegneten sich und Dereks Wut kühlte sich unter Hotch ernsten Ausdruck sofort ab. Für so etwas war jetzt einfach keine Zeit.

„wir haben den Täter, die Polizei in Boston hat ihn verhaftet… er hat einen Polizisten ermordet."

Derek schwieg und ließ die Information auf sich wirken. Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah auf den Boden, die Erde schien sich plötzlich zu schnell um ihn herum zu bewegen, er fixierte seinen Blick auf den Marmeladen Fleck auf dem Boden. Er erinnerte ihn plötzlich an Blut. Das Blut des unschuldigen jungen Dr. Reid, das Blut das an ihm geklebt hatte, das hell auf dem Bett gefunkelt hatte, als das Licht darauf traf und sie ihn schließlich gefunden hatten.

„Du meinst sie haben den Hurensohn… einfach so?"

Fragte er schließlich und dachte an Reid, an ihren Freund und so wie er war bevor das alles seinen Anfang genommen hatte. Sie waren Freunde gewesen doch war das lange her und vorbei. Er erinnerte sich wie schockiert er gewesen war, als er den leblosen Körper des Jungen gesehen hatte. Die Angst und Kälte, die er empfunden hatte… damals in diesem trostlosen Kellerraum.

„Ja, einfach so."

Hotch lachte jetzt amüsiert, es war fast schon zu einfach um wahr zu sein.

„Eine ganz normale Verkehrskontrolle… ein dummer Zufall und einer der gefährlichsten Serientäter des Landes ging ins Netz."

„Was wirst du tun?"

Fragte Derek und trat zu Garcia, er legte ihr seine warmen Hände auf die Schultern und streichelte sie sanft. Sie atmete laut aus, als hätte sie die ganze Zeit die Luft angehalten, auch ihre Gedanken waren bei Reid. Versuchten sich die dunklen Augen des Jungen ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, sie lächelte als sie ein Bild einfing, und sie den frechen, lebhaften Ausdruck vor sich sah. Sie hatte ihm nach dem Martyrium nicht wieder gesehen, sie hatte nur gehört, was mit ihm passiert war, ohne wirklich alles erfahren zu haben. Sie hatte ihn im Krankenhaus nicht besuchen dürfen… er hatte es nicht gewollt. Und auch das hatte ihr wehgetan.

„JJ, wird gegen Abend eine Pressekonferenz einberufen. Sie ist auf dem Weg hierher, Gideon auch. Ich habe die Akten angefordert. Wir fliegen nach Boston, wenn sie ihn nicht überstellen. Ich will es Reid selbst sagen."

Derek nickte verständnisvoll.

„Sir.."

Rief Garcia als sie wieder ganz in ihre eigentliche Arbeit vertieft war. Sie reichte ihm einen Ausdruck mit der Adresse unter der Reid tagsüber zu finden war.

„Danke, Penelope."

Er klopfte ihr im Vorbeigehen auf die Schulter und verließ beinahe fluchtartig das Büro.

„Derek, sag mir, dass es vorbei ist… dass der Junge zurückkommt."

Er wollte sie nicht enttäuschen, wusste aber, dass diese Option wohl nicht zur Wahl stand. Stattdessen nahm er sie in die Arme und hielt sie fest. Derek wusste, dass Pen und Reid eine enge Freundschaft aufgebaut hatten, als sie gemeinsam am Fisher King Fall im Büro gearbeitet hatten. Seine eigenen Gedanken waren bei ihrem Freund, dem sie einfach nicht helfen konnten, obwohl sie es wollten. Aber er hatte es nicht einmal versucht, er hatte den einfachen Weg gewählt und war weggelaufen. Weg von ihnen.

„Süße, ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht, wahrscheinlich aber nicht… es war seine Entscheidung."

Sie drückte ihn fest. Ließ ihren Tränen freien lauf.

„Ja, ich weiß… Oh, Derek, ich vermisse ihn so."

„Ich auch, Pen, ich auch… hey, keiner konnte so schnell liegen gebliebene Akten abarbeiten wie Reid."

Versuchte es Derek mit Humor und Garcia brachte ein Lächeln zustande, das die Tränen verscheuchen sollte. Sie schlug ihn tadelnd auf den Rücken. Derek hielt sie und sein Blick fiel auf ihren Laptop, das Spiel war beendet, die Worte _Game Over_ standen in dicken Lettern auf der Mitte des Bildschirmes. Vielleicht war es das für sie alle. Vielleicht konnte es endlich vorbei sein. Derek war dankbar, dass Garcia Reid nicht so in Erinnerung haben musste, wie er es tat: blutend, schmutzig und gebrochen… Als Hotch und er den Jungen damals gefunden hatten, hatte Hotch ihn aus diesem Kellerraum geschickt. Hotch wollte ihm nie erzählen aus welchem Grund er es getan hatte. Morgan hatte auch nie erfahren was Reid wirklich zugestoßen war, aber wenn er ehrlich war, so wollte er es vielleicht auch nicht wissen. Nein, er wusste, dass er es nicht wissen wollte. Fest stand, dass dies das letzte Mal war, dass er Reid gesehen hatte, nach seiner Befreiung hatte er alle gemieden, nur Hotch und Gideon hatten ihn im Krankenhaus sehen dürfen. Und dann war er verschwunden wie ein Phantom. Er war weggelaufen. Und sie hatten mit Hochdruck gearbeitet und waren keinen Schritt näher an den Täter herangekommen.

„Game Over…"

Murmelte Derek und ging aus dem Büro. Penelope hob fragend die Augenbrauen, weil sie seine Worte nicht verstehen konnte. Sie sah ihn noch lange hinterher, seine Schritte hallten laut durch den leeren Flur.

TBC


	5. 4 : Niemals Nacht in Las Vegas

Der Fall über den Spencer hier so lebhaft berichtet beruht auf einer wahren Begebenheit, die beschriebenen Täter (Crumb und Baker) haben diese Verbrechen in Australien wirklich begangen und sind genau so verhaftet und verurteilt worden, Quelle: Crimelibrary online! Ich besitze keine Rechte daran! Ich wollte Reid nur was Schlaues sagen lassen! Ach, Nibbles, Sweety, pack' die Taschentücher weg, ich drück dich lieb zurück! Update am 14.10.07 - Recource of the Case discription: crimelibrary online. Thanks for Reading, enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes, haven't a Beta at the moment!

**4: Niemals Nacht in Las Vegas**

_„In the womb of the leaves,  
on the branches of the trees,  
lies the treasure of the morning,  
the pearls of light._

_Covereed my roots and I forgot where I came from"_

_Within Temptation – Enter_

Charlene erwachte in dem Augenblick, als sie spürte wie ihr Freund neben ihr zusammenzuckte. Im nächsten Moment hörte sie wie er sichtlich erleichtert laut ausatmete und sich aus den Fängen des warmen Oberbettes befreite. Das Knarren der Matratze verriet ihr, dass er sich an den Rand des Bettes setzte, eilig versuchten den Dämonen, die ihn heimsuchten zu entkommen.  
Sie blinzelte zur Digitaluhr herüber.  
Fünf Uhr Morgens, die Zahlen leuchteten ihr rot entgegen.  
Ihr Blick schweifte kurz über seinem nackten Rücken und die einfallenden bunten Lichtpunkte, die von den üppigen Beleuchtungsanlagen der Kasinos in die Wohnung geworfen wurden, reflektierten auf den kleinen dünnen weißen Linien, die sich kaum sichtbar von seiner glatten Haut absetzen. Es waren Narben, Zeichen die er auf seinem Rücken trug. Sie waren ein Teil von ihm und trotzdem durfte Charlene sie nicht in all ihren Einzelheiten betrachten. Das gelbe Licht wechselte ins rote, als die Leuchtanlage in einen anderen Modus schaltete und die Linien waren für ihre Augen nicht mehr zu erfassen.

Wenn er von einem Alptraum geweckt worden war, so schaffte er es meistens innerhalb weniger Minuten weiterzuschlafen, dies tat er allerdings in den seltensten Fällen. Denn wenn ihn die Erinnerung an ein Leben, das sie nie kennen lernen durfte, heimsuchte, dann wollte er so weit weg davon wie nur möglich und das hieß für ihn wach bleiben, denn im Schlaf könnten sie deutlicher werden. Im Schlaf lauerten die Bilder, die er so verzweifelt abblockte.

Sie durfte nicht oft bei ihm übernachten, aber wenn sie ihn doch dazu überreden konnte, dass sie die Nacht gemeinsam verbrachten, so musste sie in Kauf nehmen, dass er mehrmals aufwachte und sich jedes Mal unruhig im Bett hin und her bewegte. Manchmal fand er schnell wieder in den Schlaf zurück, das kam ganz darauf an, wie viele Nächte zuvor er schon nicht vernünftig und friedlich geschlafen hatte. Dann war er so müde und erschöpft, dass er am Tag kaum sprach und vor sich hin lebte, ohne wirklich an dem Alltag teilzunehmen. Meistens blieb er allerdings wach und wartete bis der Wecker summte und ihm klarmachte, dass die Nacht nun offiziell vorbei war. Dass die Schatten der Vergangenheit bis zur nächsten Nacht lauerten und wieder kommen würden.

Er war immer erleichtert, wenn er aufstehen konnte und durch die belebten Strassen von Las Vegas zur Arbeit schlendern konnte. Touristen aus der ganzen Welt tummelten sich in die Kasinos und Attraktionen. Las Vegas lockte schon in aller Frühe Menschen an, die auf der Suche nach dem großen Glück waren. Hier wurden Schicksale entschieden. Manch einer konnte Glück haben und die Kasinos um mehrere Tausend Dollar erleichtern für andere endete die Reise zurück nach Hause mit den verspielten Ersparnissen, unwiederbringlich verloren. Das Leben könnte einfacher werden, es könnte allerdings auch schwerer werden. Für jeden entschied sich hier das Schicksal.

Für Spencer Reid, bot diese helle belebte Stadt ein winziges Gefühl von Sicherheit. Er spielte nicht, dafür hatte er zu viele Jahre seines Lebens in dieser Stadt verbracht und hier her zurückzukehren, nachdem sein Leben in einem anderen Glücksspiel in der Schwebe gestanden hatte war eine Entscheidung, die er nicht bereute.

In keiner Stadt der Vereinigten Staaten gab es so viele Menschen, die sich durch die Straßen zu jeder Tages und Nachtzeit bewegten wie in Las Vegas. Hier brannten Millionen von Lichtern vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag, verwandelten die Nacht in den Tag… und nahmen Spencer die Angst, dass ihm hier die Vergangenheit und ein Leben, das er freiwillig beendet hatte einholten.

Charlene seufzte laut die Matratze neben ihr knarrte, sie bemerkte erleichtert wie er sich wieder hinlegte. Er atmete laut und schluckte mehrere Male, fast so als hätte er einen trockenen Mund. Und sie wusste, dass er schon wieder mit einer leichten Panikattacke zu kämpfen hatte. Sein Atem ging laut und schnell durch das Zimmer, als er versuchte sich von dem Traum zu erholen, der ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Schon wieder.

Sie wartete, atmete leise in die Dunkelheit. Beobachtete die Lichter, die von draußen durch die Jalousien schimmerten, in rot und blau und gelb. Sein Apartment lag mitten in der Stadt und Charlene hatte ihn einmal gefragt warum er sich dazu entschieden hat in mitten der Kasinos und dem Trubel der Metropole zu wohnen. Er hatte geantwortet, dass es ihn beruhigte, in der Stadt war immer Licht und man hörte ständig Geräusche, von Menschen und Autos. Die Kasinos waren zu jeder Tages und Nachtzeit besucht. Das würde ihm Sicherheit geben. Sie fragte sich oft, was er mit Sicherheit meinte.

_Warum dreht er sich nicht zu mir? _  
Fragte sie sich und dachte zum wiederholten Male sehnsüchtig an eine andere Beziehung, in der das Paar stets die Nähe zu einander suchte. Spencer war anders, sie kannten sich schon seit einem Jahr und die Umstände in denen sie sich kennen gelernt hatten waren nicht die besten gewesen, doch sie waren in Kontakt geblieben und hatten schließlich zueinander gefunden.

Trotzdem war sie diejenige die sich einredete, dass sie wirklich ein Paar waren. Spencers Verhalten war dabei eher zurückhaltend. Er empfand eindeutig Sympathie, aber ob es für Liebe reichte, dessen war sie sich nicht sicher. Er war schüchtern, wirkte stets abwesend und sie wusste, dass er psychisch nicht in der besten Verfassung war. Es gab Gerüchte, dass er einen schlimmen Unfall hatte und deswegen Narben auf Körper und Seele trug, aber ob das stimmte wusste sie nicht. Er vertraute niemanden und auch wenn er nie den Kontakt zu ihr verlor, so fand sie einfach keinen intensiven Zugang zu ihm. Er hatte eine schwere Phase im Krankenhaus durchgemacht, er hatte unter Depressionen gelitten und so verloren und einsam ausgesehen. Und als sie ihn gesehen hatte, wusste sie, dass er versucht hatte sich das Leben zu nehmen. Sie erholte sich von einer harmlosen Operation, als sie ihm immer wieder in den Korridoren oder in der Cafeteria begegnet war. Ein Geist mit traurigen Augen. Schließlich hatten sie sich angefreundet und daraus ist irgendwie mehr entstanden.

Als er entlassen worden war, waren sie ausgegangen und er hatte sich ein wenig geöffnet, versucht einen Weg zurück ins leben zu finden.

Vielleicht fühlte er sich verpflichtet, vielleicht war er ihr nur Dankbar. Es war ihr egal, sie mochte ihn, sehr sogar und sie fand es faszinierend, dass er so geheimnisvoll war. Dass er aus einer Krise herausgekommen war, und um einen neuen Platz in einem Leben kämpfte, das ihn enttäuscht haben musste.

Er hatte ihr den Job in seinem Büro besorgt und sie verbrachten einen Teil der Freizeit miteinander ohne ein festes Fundament zu errichten. Charlene wusste, dass er für eine bedingungslose Partnerschaft zu unerreichbar war, er war distanziert und er brauchte seine Freiräume, er fasste zu niemanden Vertrauen und verbrachte seine Mittagspause immer allein. Sie übernachteten selten beieinander und sahen sich sonst nur am Gerichtshof, wo sie ihm nach ihren Vorlesungen mit den Akten half

Er sprach nie über sich selbst oder sein bisheriges Leben und er zeigte selten irgendwelche Gefühlsregungen. Er war ein verschlossener, sensibler Mann und genau das war es, was sie so anziehend an ihm fand. Seine großen haselnussbraunen Augen waren tief und geheimnisvoll, und wenn sie genau hinsah, so konnte sie ein Funkeln in ihnen erkennen, das seine Intelligenz verriet. Und doch, war es ein Eindruck, den er nicht oft offenbarte. Und sie beneidete jeden, dem er einst solch ein Vertrauen geschenkt hatte.  
Sie konnte ihn nicht durchschauen, er war wie ein verschlossenes Buch für sie. Sie wusste, dass er einen Universitätsabschluss hatte, und fragte sich oft warum er nur für das Büro des örtlichen Staatsanwaltes arbeitete. Er erstellte Psychiatrische Gutachten und sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er einen Abschluss in Psychologie hatte. In seinem Büro hingen keine Diplome, nichts, das an ein anderes Leben erinnerte. Er war erst 27 und somit sogar ein Jahr jünger als sie es war und sie steckte mitten im Studium. Viele Geheimnisse umgeben ihn und sie wünschte sich, einige davon lüften zu können. Doch sie glaubte, dass niemand ihn wirklich kannte. Sie wollte, dass er ihr vertraute, dass er sich bei ihr sicher fühlte, aber das tat er nicht und es verletzte sie, dass er sie einfach nicht an seinem Leben teilhaben ließ. Er wirkte stets Gedankenversunken und lebte in seiner eigenen Welt. Zu dieser Welt schien niemand sonst einen Zugang zu haben. Er telefonierte nie privat, er schrieb keine Briefe, es war beinahe als existierte er gar nicht, wie ein Phantom, als hätte es nie ein anderes Leben gegeben und doch war es so falsch, so einfach.

Charlene horchte in die Dunkelheit, sein Atem verriet ihr, dass er nicht wieder einschlafen konnte und sie wusste, dass wenn er jetzt alleine wäre, er mit Sicherheit ins Badezimmer eilen würde und die Schlaftabletten aus der hinteren Ecke des Spiegelschrankes, versteckt hinter einer Packung Wattestäbchen, holen würde. Er glaubte sie wüsste nichts von ihrer Existenz, aber sie zählte sie und wusste wann eine Nacht besonders hart gewesen war.  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm und wollte sich an seinen Rücken kuscheln, doch sie merkte wie er sich unter der Wärme ihrer Nähe verkrampfte. Er zuckte leicht zusammen und Charlene rutschte gleich ein paar Zentimeter von ihm weg, hielt aber eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, fühlte wie die Haut leicht vibrierte, Nachwirkungen, des unruhigen Schlafes, den er hatte. Erinnerungen, verborgen unter der Oberfläche, die eine unverstandene Angst durch seine Zellen jagten und seine Haut trotz der Hitze mit einer Gänsehaut überzog..

„Na, schon wach?"  
Fragte sie beiläufig in einem so sanften Ton wie möglich. Sie hatte sich angewöhnt seine nervösen Kämpfe mit sich selbst zu überspielen, und auch wenn er mit ihr nie über seine Gefühle sprach, so wusste sie, dass er ihr dankbar für ihre Rücksicht war. Sie musste Geduld haben, eine traumatisierte Seele kommt irgendwann von alleine. Sie verlor nie die Hoffnung, dass er ihr irgendwann alles erzählen würde und ihr mehr Vertrauen entgegen bringen würde.  
„Mh-mh."  
Hörte sie die Antwort, ein leises Murmeln der Zustimmung, das nicht vom Schlaf so abweisend klang, er war hellwach aber befand sich wieder in seiner eigenen kleinen Gedankenwelt und sah Dinge, die aus ihm den Menschen gemacht haben, der er heute war. Jemand, der etwas Schlimmes erlebt haben musste, der vor irgendetwas weggelaufen war und nun keinen Weg zurückfinden konnte. Und er war jemand, den sie trotz ihrer Bemühungen nicht kennen durfte. Leider.

„Spencer?"  
Fragte sie und suchte seine Hand. Als sie seine fand war sie kalt und zitterte leicht.  
„Was?"  
Fragte er jetzt lauter und löste sich schnell aus ihrem Griff. Nähe machte ihn nervös, vor allem wenn er lag. Ein einziges Mal in seinem, Leben war ihm ein Mensch auf grausame Weise nahe gekommen, er würde die Furcht so etwas erneut zu durchleben niemals ablegen können, nicht solange sich der Grund dafür noch auf freien Fuß befand. Sie durfte es nicht wissen, sie konnte es nicht verstehen. Dachte er verzweifelt bei sich und erinnerte sich an längst vergessene Worte, die er Hotch im Krankenhaus gesagt hatte.

_...wie sollen sie es verstehen, wenn nicht mal ich es kann?  
_

„Alles in Ordnung? Hast du schlecht geträumt?"  
Zuerst schwieg er, doch dann setzte er seinen falschen mir-geht-es-gut Tonfall auf. Und er sagte ihr die Wahrheit, auch wenn er versuchte es Positiv klingen zu lassen, es lag keine Gute Erinnerung hinter diesen Worten.  
„Ja, ist schon gut… ich hab' an zu Hause gedacht. Ist lange her."  
Spencer war in einer schnellen Bewegung aus dem Bett gestiegen und suchte seine Kleidung zusammen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und atmete laut aus. Hin und wieder bereiteten ihm schnelle Bewegungen leichte Schmerzen in den Lenden, auch wenn seine Ärzte ihm versicht haben, dass er nach seiner Entführung körperlich unversehrt war und sich diese Schmerzen nur in seinem Kopf befanden. Er lief hektisch durch das dunkle Schlafzimmer, versuchte die Gedanken abzuschütteln, die ihm jeden Morgen quälten, die einfallenden Lichter blinkten in den verschiedensten Farben auf seiner Haut. Er hielt die Arme verkrampft vor sich, fast so als wäre es ihm vor ihr unangenehm nichts an zu haben. Er sah zu Boden. Sie musste lächeln, bei dem Gedanken, dass es ihm letzte Nacht nichts ausgemacht zu haben schien.  
Sie beobachtete seine Silhouette und fragte sich erneut, warum er die Zimmerbeleuchtung mied wenn sie bei ihm war. Es machte ihr nichts aus, dass er kleine Narben auf dem Rücken hatte. Doch ihm schein es etwas auszumachen. Er stolperte ungeschickt durch den Raum.

„Spencer, du stammst doch aus Vegas…"  
Stellte sie lächelnd fest, doch er ging nicht weiter auf sie ein.  
„Ich… äh, ich muss die Akten heute einreichen, ich wollte früher ins Büro."  
Sie erkannte schon am Tonfall, dass er nach einer Ausrede suchte. Auch ihr Ton wurde kalt, abweisend und er sah sie kurz nachdenklich an.  
„Keine Bange, ich hab heute Vorlesung, ich bin auch gleich weg."  
Sagte sie und setzte ein gequältes Lächeln auf, so dass auch er leicht lächeln musste, die Mundwinkel zuckten kurz und er nickte, bedeutete ihr, dass alles in Ordnung war. So verhielt er sich meistens wenn sie bei ihm war und die Alpträume ihn heimsuchten. Dann war er abweisend, nervös. Doch Charlene spielte das Spiel stets mit, sie spielte sein Verhalten herunter, denn sie wollte nicht, dass er sich schlecht fühlen musste. Sie gierte danach ihm nach so einer Nacht, die durch eine Panikattacke beendet worden war, einfach zu halten und zu trösten, aber aus welchem Grund auch immer, er ließ es einfach nicht zu.

Seine Miene hellte sich auf, er mochte keine Diskussionen und er hasste es sich rechtfertigen zu müssen.  
„Oh, gut, wir sehen uns ja heute Mittag im Büro."  
Er wollte schon ins Badezimmer, als er doch noch einmal zu ihr ging und sie leicht auf den Mund küsste. Der Traum lag schon in weiter Ferne und seine Stimmung hellte sich langsam auf. Die Sonne ging auf und der Tag brach an. Es gab immer einen neuen Tag und jeder Tag konnte etwas Gutes bringen, dachte er bitter.  
„Worüber ist die Vorlesung heute?"  
Fragte er beiläufig um das Thema zu wechseln. Dabei lächelte er sie an, wenn man das wirklich ein Lächeln nennen konnte, seine Mundwinkel zuckten wieder leicht nach oben, ohne wirklich ein Lächeln zu Stande zu bringen. Doch seine Augen betrachteten sie gebannt. Er hatte in ihrer Gegenwart noch nie wirklich unbeschwert gelacht, und meistens waren seinen Augen von einem traurigen Schleier umgeben, der sich oft lichtete in kleinen Momenten, da er das verdrängen könnte, was an ihm zerrte.  
Sie musterte ihn, er war selten fröhlich, er fühlte sich ständig beobachtet und konnte es nicht leiden, Menschen um sich zu haben. Er war ständig auf der Flucht und sie wusste nicht wovor. Doch sie kehrten zur Normalität zurück.

„Äh, es geht um einen ausländischen Fall, äh ich weiß nicht woher… und wie der Staat reagiert hat…  
Wie hießen die Typen doch gleich… irgendwas mit Crumb und Becker…"  
Sie dachte noch weiter nach, aber Spencer unterbrach sie schnell. Zum ersten Mal huschte ein kurzer Ausdruck über seine Züge, den er nicht oft zeigte und sie erkannte, dass es Enthusiasmus war.

„Mh, der Staat gegen Allen Baker und Kevin Crumb, das war 1972 in New South Wales, Australien."  
Stellte er fest und verfiel in einen ganz anderen Tonfall. Sie lächelte. Charlene war Jurastudentin im vorletzten Semester und arbeitete nebenbei als seine Assistentin im Büro des Staatsanwaltes in Las Vegas und wann immer sie ihm etwas zu den Fällen oder Verhandlungen erzählte, hellte sich seine Miene etwas auf und er hielt ihr eine kleine private Vorlesung, fast so als würde ein Textbuch aufgeschlagen vor ihm liegen. Das waren die wenigen Minuten in denen er für sie transparent war. Er zeigte, wenn auch nur für einen Moment, sein wahres Ich.

„Ja, die waren es wohl… ich weiß gar nichts darüber, ich wollte eigentlich in die Bibliothek um nicht ganz unvorbereitet zu sein."

Reid räusperte sich und lächelte, jetzt aufrichtiger als eine kleine Erinnerung vor seinen Augen erschien. Nicht alle Erinnerungen taten weh. Er sah den Konferenzraum in Quantico, Virginia vor sich, konnte beinahe den Geruch von Kaffee riechen. Und kurz musste er an Penelope Garcia denken, die spät Nachts ihre Schuhe ausgezogen hatte, eine bunte Tasse in der Hand hielt und ihre Füße auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Die Fußnägel in den knalligsten Farben lackiert.  
Unzählige Stunden hatten er und das Team dort zu gebracht, zu viel Kaffee getrunken und er hatte sein Wissen enthusiastisch versprüht.  
Er dachte an die gemütliche Runde von damals, was hatte er sich sicher gefühlt... ein fataler Irrtum. Er räusperte sich, verdrängte die Bilder und sprach ganz automatisch weiter.

„Der Fall Crumb und Baker hat weltweit für Aufsehen gesorgt. Es waren zwei der gefährlichsten Serientäter in der australischen Geschichte. Ihr Rausch war kurz, aber voller Gewalt… dabei hatte es so harmlos begonnen. Allen Baker und Kevin Crumb haben eher durch Zufall einen völlig fremden Mann wegen 20Dollar, einer Schachtel Zigaretten und ein paar Liter Benzin ermordet. Es ist einfach passiert, sie haben ihn erschossen ohne darüber nachzudenken was sie taten. Aber dann hat es _klick_ gemacht und sie drangen förmlich nach einer größeren Tat. Wollten sich beweisen und aus dem langweiligen Leben fliehen, das sie führten, arbeitslos und ständig pleite.  
Danach sind sie zu der alten Farm gefahren, auf der einer der Männer einmal gearbeitet hat. Nicht lange natürlich, er wurde schon einige Wochen später entlassen, weil er wohl kleinere Diebstähle im Haus des Farmers begangen hat. Jedenfalls kannten sie die Farm und wählten diese als neuen Schauplatz für ihr nächstes Verbrechen. Sie haben die Frau des Farmers, Mrs. Virginia Morse in ihren Wagen gezerrt und entführt."

Seine Stimmlage wechselte in einen nüchternen, professionellen Ton und er erweckte den Eindruck, als wenn er Tatortfotos vor sich liegen hatte. Seine Augen bewegten sich, als würde er sie nach Einzelheiten absuchen, die er übersehen hatte.  
„Sie sind in den Nachbarort gefahren und haben sie abwechselnd gefoltert und immer wieder vergewaltigt… das muss sich über Stunden hingezogen haben, schließlich haben sie in Queensland angehalten, sie an einen Baum gefesselt und exekutiert, eine einzelne Kugel, mitten ins Auge hat sie getötet."

Spencer räusperte sich und fuhr fort, er redete schneller, dass tat er immer wenn er aufgeregt war. Er gestikulierte mit den Fingern. Sah auf einen unsichtbaren Punkt, einen roten Lichtfleck, der an von einem der Kasinos in den Raum geworfen wurde, während er erzählte.  
„Als die Flüchtigen schließlich zurückfuhren nach New South Wales, wurden sie bereits von der Polizei erwartet. Sie lieferten sich eine wilde Schießerei und Verfolgungsjagd, bei der ein Polizist schwer verletzt wurde. Die Polizei hat ihr Fahrzeug von der Seite gerammt und wollte es von der Straße drängen, Baker hat sofort geschossen und einen der Polizisten in den Kopf getroffen, er hat mit bleibenden Schäden überlebt.  
Schließlich sind sie in einen Graben gefahren und konnten verhaftet werden und genau dann gab es ein Problem mit der Anklage."  
Seine Augen blitzten jetzt auf, er war in seinem Element. Und sie betrachtete ihn verwundert, wie nüchtern und doch mit einer gewissen Leidenschaft er über Mord und Verbrechen berichten konnte. Fast so als wäre er es gewöhnt… und als sei er mit Eifer bei der Sache. Er war in seinem Element.

„Dadurch, dass Virginia Morse in Queensland getötet wurde, konnten die örtlichen Behörden in New South Wales die mutmaßlichen Täter deswegen nicht anklagen, weil das außerhalb ihrer Befugnisse lag. So musste sich New South Wales damit begnügen sie wegen Verschwörung zum Mord anzuklagen. Was natürlich eine geringere Strafe zur Folge gehabt hätte.  
Sie beschlossen den Fall nicht aus den Händen zu geben und Crumb und Baker wegen vorsätzlichen Mordes an den Unbekannten, Ian Lamb, das Stehlen eines Fahrzeuges und wegen Körperverletzung des angeschossenen Polizisten zu verhaften und anzuklagen. Und auch wenn sie es nicht für guthießen, das grausame Verbrechen an Mrs. Morse unter den Teppich zu kehren, sollte dies für eine Verurteilung reichen."

Reid ging im Schlafzimmer umher und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Kinn, er bewegte sich als sei er in einem Konferenzraum und würde vor mehreren Menschen wichtige Fakten darlegen. Seine Finger fuhren sich in einer Geste durchs Haar und er wollte Strähnen hinter das Ohr streichen, doch die Haare waren viel zu kurz und Charlene registrierte, dass es eine alte Angewohnheit sein musste. Wo immer er jetzt war, es war nicht hier in Vegas.

„Die Behörden standen mächtig unter Druck, in Australien hatte es nie einen so grausamen Mordfall gegeben und sie hatten noch nicht einmal die Befugnisse die Anklage darauf aufzubauen. Sie hatten zwei junge Männer, beide Anfang zwanzig, die so eiskalt wirkten, dass die Psychologen einfach nicht bestimmen konnten, ob sie tatsächlich unzurechnungsfähig waren, oder einfach nur unberechenbar.  
Aber alles drängte nach einer harten Verurteilung so wurden die zwei, die natürlich für mehrere kleine Delikte vorbestraft waren schnell dem Haftrichter vorgeführt… sie plädierten auf nicht schuldig und gaben lediglich zu, den Polizisten verletzt zu haben, und das auch nur um sich selbst zu verteidigen… und einer Verhaftung zu entgehen. Weißt du was sie vor Gericht ausgesagt haben?"

Fragte er in den Raum hinein, Charlene merkte, dass er nicht wirklich eine Antwort erwartete, und schüttelte verblüfft den Kopf. Seine Gedanken waren ganz woanders. In einer anderen Zeit. In einem anderen leben. Er sprach weiter.  
„Baker hat ausgesagt: Ich wollte den Mann an der Tankstelle nicht erschießen. Ich wollte ihn nur ausrauben, die Waffe sollte ihm einen Schreck einjagen. Als ich zu seinem Auto gegangen bin und an die Scheibe geklopft habe, da ist er zusammengezuckt und hat so ein lautes Geräusch gemacht, dass ich mich selbst erschreckt habe und die Waffe einfach losgegangen ist. Es ist einfach so passiert. Ich weiß, dass wir für den Tod von Mrs. Morse verantwortlich sind. Ich kann das einfach nicht vergessen und ich sollte dafür bestraft werden. Aber wir haben nicht geplant sie zu töten… es ist einfach so passiert, spontan. Als die Polizei mir all diese Fragen über Mrs. Morse gestellt hat, da habe ich mich so schlecht gefühlt, dass ich einfach bei allem zugestimmt habe. Mehr habe ich dazu nicht zu sagen!  
Kevin Crumb hatte auch nur eine fadenscheinige Entschuldigung, auch er hat ausgesagt, dass er sie niemals ermorden wollte und das alles nur ein dummer Zufall gewesen war, sie hatten diese Tat nicht geplant. Crumb hat allerdings noch einen draufgesetzt. Er hat gesagt, dass er nur mit gemacht hat, weil Baker ihn sonst auch erschossen hätte…"

Reid schüttelte den Kopf und dachte über die Täter nach, er rief sich ihre Bilder ins Gedächtnis.  
„die Jury brauchte eine Stunde und fünfundvierzig Minuten um das Urteil zu fällen. Beide Männer kamen lebenslänglich ins Gefängnis. Sie wurden in allen Punkten für schuldig befunden. Der Richter hat sie in seiner Urteilsverkündung als Tiere bezeichnet… aber das sind die meisten Täter… vor allem wenn sexuelle Gewalt im Spiel ist… dabei konnten sie die Täter nicht für das gewalttätigere der Verbrechen verurteilen. Nach Antritt der Haftstrafen bekannten sich die beiden Täter zueinander und lebten im Gefängnis zusammen wie Mann und Frau… bis ein Fernsehteam, zeigte wie leicht sie ihre Haft verbüßen konnten. Australien hatte einen neuen Gefängnisskandal und die Täter wurden in einem Eilverfahren voneinander getrennt. Das war 1976. Und sie verbüßen ihre Haftstrafen bis heute in verschiedenen Gefängnissen. Es war der einzige wirkliche Justizskandal in der Australischen Geschichte… wir haben den Fall einmal herangezogen, als…"

Er löste sich aus seiner Erstarrung und sah sie an, er unterbrach sich plötzlich. Die Gedanken kehrten ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Charlene war aufgestanden und hatte sich vor ihn gestellt, er hatte es noch nicht einmal gemerkt. Spencer blinzelte und sah sie an, so als hätte er beinahe jemand anderes vor sich erwartet.  
„Spencer… was? Woher weißt du das alles, bist du ein Genie, oder so was?"  
Sie lachte als sie ihn aufzog, sie hob die Hände und wollte ihn berühren, mit ihm reden, doch er errichtete die Mauer um sich herum erneut. Verharrte an einem Punkt in der Vergangenheit. Er hob seine Kleidung wie eine Barriere vor sich, damit sie sich nicht nähern konnte.  
„So etwas in der Art…"  
Erwiderte er plötzlich traurig. Er lächelte jetzt schmerzlich ohne sie anzusehen und die blinkenden Lichter reflektierten auf seinem Gesicht, ließen die Tränen, die sich in seinen Augen formten wie Kristalle funkeln.  
„Ich gehe duschen… Bis heute Mittag."  
Sagte er schließlich, und ließ sie allein im Schlafzimmer zurück. Tränen formten sich in ihren Augen.  
_Warum ist er so? Was war hier gerade passiert? Und wen meinte er mit "wir"?_

Ihr tränenvernebelter Blick folgte ihm wie er ins Badezimmer eilte und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Der Schlüssel wurde zwei Mal von innen gedreht.  
Sie kannte keinen Mann, der sich beim Duschen einsperrte, nicht einmal ihr Teenager Bruder hatte die Badezimmertür abgeschlossen, als sie noch zu Hause gewohnt hatte.

Spencer Reid arbeitete für den Staatsanwalt in der Stadt, er erstellte schriftliche psychiatrische Gutachten für diesen und korrigierte dessen Akten. Jetzt überraschte er sie mit seinem Wissen über einen Mordfall, bei dem sie sich nicht mal die Namen merken konnte. Einen Mordfall, über dem ihr Professor sagt, es war ein Skandal, aber er ist gut vertuscht worden. Wie konnte er ihn in allein Einzelheiten kennen, wie war es möglich, dass er sich in Sekunden in einen Fremden verwandeln konnte? Spencer Reid, wer bist du wirklich?

TBC


	6. 5 : Erste Blicke

**5: Erste Blicke**

_In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I'll pray to the gods: let him stay  
The memories ease the pain inside  
Now I know why_

_All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears_

_Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life  
I hope there is away  
To give me a sign you're okay  
Reminds me again  
It's worth it all  
So I can go home_

_Within Temptation - Memories_

Aaron Hotchner bewegte sich unsicher durch die Eingangshalle des Gerichtsgebäudes im Distrikt Las Vegas. Es war früher Mittag und eine Vielzahl von Menschen drängelte sich durch die Flure. Hotch hielt seinen Ausdruck mit der Adresse völlig zerknittert in der verschwitzen Hand und versuchte sich einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge zu bahnen. Er lief ziellos durch die Gänge, sah Gerichtsdiener und Zivilisten, die Mittagspause war im vollen Gange und es herrschte ein lautes Treiben. Polizisten schleiften Angeklagte in Handschellen durch die Halle. Richter und Anwälte standen zusammen und unterhielten sich. Die meisten Anwälte hielten große Kaffeebecher von verschiedenen Firmen in den Händen und blickten sich suchend um, immer neue potentielle Klienten im Auge. Familien mit Kindern saßen zusammen und weinten leise, weil der ältere Bruder oder der Ernährer vielleicht der Gefängnisstrafe nicht entgehen konnte. Hier kamen die verschiedensten Menschen aus allen Gruppen und Hautfarben zusammen. Für manche brachte der Tag positives, für andere nicht.

Hotch sah sich um, ließ diese Welt der Justiz auf sich wirken. Er selbst war einst als Staatsanwalt tätig gewesen. Er hatte auf der passiven Seite des Gesetzes gestanden und musste miterleben wie gerissene Anwälte es immer wieder geschafft hatten gefährliche Täter ein Leben außerhalb der Gefängnismauern zu ermöglichen. Hotch hatte sich vor vielen Jahren gegen diesen Beruf entschieden und war über die SWAT Einheit zu der Verhaltensanalyse des FBIs gekommen. Dort war er ganz vorne, dort konnte er alles dransetzten, zukünftige Verbrechen an den Wurzeln zu erwischen und schlimmeres zu verhindern.  
Ein gutes Profil war der Schlüssel zum Erfolg das Verbrechen schon ganz am Anfang zu bekämpfen und er genoss den Adrenalinschub, den es mit sich brachte einen Täter zu erwischen, bevor er erneut zuschlagen konnte. Selbst aktiv zu suchen, statt in einem Gerichtsgebäude eingesperrt zu sein. Er hatte ein Team unter sich, das perfekt aufeinander eingespielt war. So viele Menschen hatten sie bereits gerettet und auf eine hohe Erfolgsquote ließ sich stets stolz zurückblicken. Trotzdem gab es auch Rückschläge, es gab Schattenseiten, es gab Opfer, bei denen sie trotz Profil und Schnelligkeit, Schlimmeres nicht verhindern konnten. Eine bittere Erfahrung, wie er und das Team zwei Jahre zuvor hatten druchleben müssen. Und die Erfahrung war um Längen schlimmer gewesen, weil es einen von ihnen erwischt hatte.

Nach zehn weiteren Minuten in dem überhitzten Gebäude gab Hotch es schließlich auf, er ging wieder zum Ausgang. Er hätte die Büros abklappern können, er hätte jeden verdammten Raum absuchen sollen, aber wenn er ehrlich war, fürchtete er sich davor Reid gegenüber zutreten und auch wenn die Zeit rannte, wollte er diese erste Begegnung nach zwei Jahren doch noch etwas herauszögern. Hotch war müde und seine Gefühlswelt war gründlich durcheinander geraten.  
_Was sag ich ihm, wie wird er reagieren, wird er überhaupt mit mir reden?_

Die Fragen überschlugen sich förmlich in seinem Kopf. Doch er erinnerte sich auch, was ihn in erster Linie hierher geführt hatte, er wollte dem Jungen nicht zumuten solch eine Neuigkeit aus der Presse zu erfahren. Wenn sie schon den Täter nicht selbst überführt hatten, so wollte er es ihm persönlich mitteilen, doch dazu musste er über seinen Schatten springen. Schuld hinter sich lassen. Im Flugzeug hätte er ein paar Stunden schlafen sollen, aber er hatte sich immer und immer wieder die verschiedensten Versionen zurechtgelegt, was er Reid sagen sollte.  
Er rieb sich die Schläfen, zum ersten Mal fühlte er sich von seiner Krawatte eingeengt, am liebsten hätte er sie gelockert, hier in der Wüste Nevadas war es zu warm, solch ein Klima war er von Quantico her nicht gewöhnt und die Klimaanlage schien nicht zu funktionieren. Er widerstand dem Drang und konzentrierte sich auf die Menschen um ihn herum.

Die meisten Menschen trugen nur T-Shirts und er hatte mehre Richter gesehen unter deren Roben Bermudas hervorblickten. Nicht einmal die Anwälte trugen dunkle Anzüge. Viele trugen Leinenhemden, die nicht bis oben zugeknöpft waren.  
Hotch bahnte sich seinen Weg nach Draußen und blieb am Treppenabsatz vor dem Eingang stehen. Er atmete tief durch und ließ seinen Blick auf die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite wandern. Dort war ein kleiner, gepflegter Park angelegt worden. Er versuchte unter den Menschen ein vertrautes Gesicht auszumachen - vergebens.  
Er prüfte den Ausdruck, den Garcia ihm gegeben hatte und fragte sich ob das auch wirklich das richtige Gerichtsgebäude war. Doch das musste es sein.

„Hey, kann ich Ihnen helfen?"  
Erklang eine freundliche Stimme hinter ihm und Hotch drehte sich zu ihr um. Es war eine Junge Frau, Sie sah ihn mit ihren strahlend blauen Augen an und ihr Gesicht war voller Sommersprossen, ihr Gesicht wurde von schwarzen kurzen Locken eingerahmt. Sie trug ein sportliches, beigefarbenes Kostüm mit weißen Adidias Schuhen dazu, auf ihrem Rücken hatte sie einen bunten Rucksack.

„Ja, vielleicht…ich suche…"  
Sie unterbrach ihn forsch und nahm ihm den zerknitterten Zettel aus der Hand,  
„Sie sind nicht von Hier, mh… Ostküste, vielleicht Bosten."  
Hotch lachte leicht auf, er bedauerte plötzlich so abweisend geklungen zu haben. Sie war freundlich. Er nahm den Ausdruck schnell wieder an sich, faltete das Papierstück zusammen und verstaute es in seiner Manteltasche. Er hoffte sie hatte das Emblem der Bundesbehörde darauf nicht gesehen. Sie quittierte das mit einem Stirnrunzeln.  
„Quantico, Virginia, Was hat mich verraten?"  
Sagte er schließlich und sah den Menschen nach, die an ihnen vorbei ins Gebäude gingen.  
„Dacht ich mir…. Keiner, der von Hier ist, ist so angezogen wie Sie. Anzug, Sakko, Mantel. Lesen Sie keinen Wetterbericht, wir haben es 40Grad hier. Also, wen suchen Sie, Sie sehen aus wie ein Anwallt. Ein reicher Anwalt."  
Zog sie ihn auf und sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Wieder dicht dran, ich war mal Anwalt… jetzt bin ich Polizist."  
Hatte er vorher kaum eine Gefühlsäußerung gezeigt, so klang seine Stimme jetzt nervös und ernst. Er war niemand mit dem man Scherze trieb.  
„Ich suche Dr. Reid."  
Sagte er schnell und sah sich weiter um. Aus dem Gesicht der jungen Frau wich alle Farbe und legte den Kopf schief, so als hätte sie ihn nicht verstanden.  
„_Dr_…Reid?"  
Fragte sie jetzt ernsthaft verwundert und ließ ihren Blick an ihm vorbei durch den Park auf der anderen Seite gleiten, sie verharrte bei einer Person, die Hotch nicht sehen konnte, doch genau so schnell wie sie hingesehen hatte, hatte sie den Blick wieder abgewendet und sah Hotch in die dunklen Augen. Sie wirkten müde.

„Ja, Spencer Reid… er soll hier arbeiten."  
Jetzt fügte sich für sie ein Bild zusammen, sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und schüttelte mit einem wissenden Lächeln den Kopf.  
„Spencer…? Ja, er arbeitet hier…"  
Ein Gedanke flackerte in ihr auf und sie fürchtete kurz, dass ihr geheimnisvoller Freund vielleicht ein Verbrecher auf der Flucht war, dieser Mann mit seinem schicken Anzug sah stark nach Regierung aus.

_Polizist, er hat es selbst gesagt…_

„Hat er was angestellt? Kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen."  
Sie lachte jetzt unbeholfen und versuchte sich Spencer abgeführt in Handschellen vorzustellen, als eben ein junger Mann von der Polizei aus dem Gebäude geführt wurde und sich protestierend gegen seine Verhaftung widersetzte.  
Aaron hob die Hände in einer abwehrenden Geste. Er schien das gleiche Bild plötzlich im Kopf zu haben und verdrängte den Gedanken lächelnd. Doch er fand schnell zu seiner Reserviertheit zurück.  
„Nein, keine Sorge, das hat er nicht… also sie kennen Dr. Reid? Wissen Sie wo ich ihn finden kann?"  
Sie hielt sich erleichtert eine Hand an den Hals und lachte irritiert. Die Albernheit war ihr unangenehm.

„Und Sie sind?"  
Fragte sie schließlich. Das Lächeln fand zurück in ihre Gesichtszüge.  
„Oh, entschuldigen Sie meine Manieren, ich habe die letzten vier Stunden im Flugzeug verbracht ich habe kaum geschlafen. Aaron Hotchner, ich bin … äh, ein alter Freund… von Reid… Dr. Reid."  
Er hielt ihr die Hand entgegen und sie schüttelte sie fest.  
„Oh, schön, ich bin Charlene Roberts… ich bin _Dr_. Reids Assistentin, naja ich bin Jurastudentin, ich helfe ihm nur nachmittags wenn ich Zeit habe mit den Akten. Ich brauche das Geld für mein Studium."  
Stellte sie sich vor und zögerte kurz bei ihrer Wortwahl, sie legte eine seltsame Betonung in seinen Titel. Es klang belustigt.

„Also arbeitet er hier, wissen Sie wo ich ihn finden kann?"  
Eine leichte Verärgerung keimte in Charlene auf, sie konnte an nichts anderes denken, als daran warum jemand einen Doktortitel verschweigen würde, und als Sekretär für den hiesigen Staatsanwalt arbeiten würde. Sie musterte den Mann vor sich misstrauisch. Er sah müde und gestresst aus. Was wollte er von Spencer, das konnte unmöglich etwas Gutes bedeuten.

„Richtig, er arbeitet für den Staatsanwalt… er bearbeitet seine Akten. Das tut er oft draußen im Park… er ist nicht gern unter vielen Menschen in einem engen Gebäude… Er sitzt da drüben… unter dem Baum."

Sie zeigte auf die andere Straßenseite, Hotch folgte ihren Blick, suchte die Richtung ab, fokussierte die einzelnen Menschen im Park. Ohne es zu merken, hatte er den Atem angehalten... dann im nächsten Moment hatte er Reid erblickt… Hotchs Arme überzogen sich mit einer Gänsehaut, der Junge wirkte auf ihn wie ein Phantom. Ihre Wege hatten sich vor zwei Jahren getrennt. Und damals war er in einer schlimmen Verfassung gewesen, körperlich und seelisch. Hotch drehte sich um und sah Reid einfach nur an. Charlene beobachtete die Veränderung in der Haltung des Mannes. Sie merkte wie er nervös wurde, er atmete laut aus.

„Und er hat wirklich nichts ausgefressen?"  
Fragte sie erneut, sie war immer noch misstrauisch, vor allem wenn sie an Spencers schreckhafte, paranoide Art dachte. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis ihn zu beschützen. Aaron schien sie nicht zu hören, ihre Stimme drang vom Weiten zu ihm und es dauerte bis der Sinn ihrer Worte ihn schließlich erreichte.  
„Wer sind Sie? Woher kennen sie sich?"  
Fragte sie weiter, leise mit einem beunruhigten Unterton in der Stimme. Beide sahen zu Reid, der einige Meter weiter an einem Baum gelehnt saß. Aus dieser Position konnte er den Eingang nicht sehen. Er hatte eine Akte auf dem Schoß liegen und schrieb eifrig auf einen Block.

„Nein, er hat nichts ausgefressen, ich kenne ihn von früher, wir haben einmal zusammen gearbeitet… er ist … ein Freund. Das ist lange her."

Seine Stimme klang wehmütig. Er heftete den Blick auf seinen ehemaligen Schützling. In seiner Magengegend rumorte es und er war sich nicht sicher ob es daran lag, dass er noch nicht gefrühstückt hatte oder daran, dass er wirklich nervös war, Reid gegenüberzutreten.  
_Wir haben ihn im Stich gelassen… es ist meine Schuld… aber ist das jetzt noch wichtig?_

Reids Augen waren hinter einer dunklen Sonnenbrille verborgen, Hotch konnte ihn nur von der Seite, im Profil sehen.  
Sein Gesicht war gebräunt und seine Kleidung verbarg den mageren Körper. Er trug ein schwarzes Hemd über einer schwarzen Jeans. So salopp hatte Hotch ihn nie gesehen und auch das kürzer geschnittene Haar, ließ ihn wie einen ganz anderen Menschen aussehen. Wie einen Fremden und Hotch hatte plötzlich den Impuls, einfach zu gehen und dem Jungen sein neu arrangiertes Leben zu lassen.

Und doch es war diese unbeschwerte, geradezu vertraute Geste, die Hotch in die Vergangenheit führte, als er sah wie Reid dort im Schatten saß und einen großen Becher Kaffee von Starbucks neben sich stehen hatte. Den Mund leicht verkniffen über das, was er in den Akten las, die er vor sich hatte. Eine Pose, in der Hotch ihn lange nicht gesehen hatte, die aber so typisch Reid war, dass es wehtat. Er dachte angestrengt über etwas nach und als sich die Lösung in den Vordergrund seiner Gedanken drängte, sich zu einem Ganzen zusammensetzte, lächelte er verkniffen und rieb sich mehrmals mit den Handrücken über die Lippen. Nach dem was er durchmachen musste, war er nie wieder unbeschwert gewesen. Und doch war es unverkennbar eine Geste, die Hotch schon tausend Male an seinem ehemaligen Schützling gesehen hatte. Die Finger strichen elegant durch die Haare, schoben Strähnen hinter das Ohr. Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe und schien zu sich selbst zu sprechen, seine Lippen bewegten sich.

Hotch stand einfach da, unsicher was er tun sollte. Charlene sah ihn an. Es war offensichtlich, dass er einen Kampf mit sich selbst führte.  
„Alles klar?"  
„Äh ja, ich habe ihn nur schon lange nicht gesehen… ich danke Ihnen…"  
„Bitte gern. Kennen Sie Spencer gut? Ich glaube, ich habe ihn nie von Ihnen sprechen hören…"  
Hotch nickte, sein Mund war trocken geworden.  
„Ja, das kann man so sagen. Wir haben uns blind vertraut… das war einmal."  
_Ich kenne den Jungen besser als jeden anderen… _

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, zu dem Tag an dem sie ihn wieder bekamen und doch verloren hatten.  
Bis jetzt war kein Tag vergangen an dem er sich nicht gewünscht hatte, das Passierte rückgängig machen zu können. Und er wusste, dass er versagt hatte, Reid würde ihm Vorwürfe machen - dessen war er sich sicher. Hotch schloss die Augen…  
_BAU You'll never be save again! Never! _  
Erinnerungen stürzten auf ihn ein, die er längst verdrängen wollte, die ihn aber immer wieder in seinen Träumen heimsuchten. Und jetzt da er den Jungen bei bester Gesundheit antraf, sah er das vor sich was sich in dem alten Kelleraum vor zwei Jahren abgespielt hat… damals, als die Welt für das ganze Team aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten war.

TBC


	7. 6 : Rückblick Aus der Hölle

**6: Rückblick (Aus der Hölle)**

„_Crouching down inside a deep ravine  
Those angry cries pass quickly by, he can't be seen  
So many ways spent hiding in so many undone plans  
Forgetting what it's like to fight when no one understands  
Close call there in the shadows  
There's a fear in the dark  
There's one out there_

_  
All those memories, pain and anger, flood back one by one  
They must be just around the bend, they always come  
At night as I lay sleeping they come to me in herds  
Their lies remain, the dreams the same, it's only fleeting words  
No one calls there in the shadows  
There's no end to the dark  
But there's one out there, no one but me...  
The hours pass so slowly, the life's slipping out of me  
No way's the right way. Is there a way out for me?  
My life's slipping out..._

_Rising up, the night is done, and now the bright lights come  
Held back in my pitied world where everything's undone  
A cold wind blows right through me, I'm made a hollow shell  
There's nothing left, just ash remains, enrich the soil, no soil, no soil...  
Close call there in the shadows  
There's an end to the dark  
'Cause there's someone out there  
Someone like me...  
The hours pass so slowly, the life's slipping out of me  
No way's the right way, is there a way out for me  
The hours pass so slowly  
The life's slipping out of me  
Is there a way out for me?  
The hours pass so slowly  
The life's slipping out of me  
Is there a way out for me?  
__There must be a way out for me..."_

_Sarah McLachlan – Out of the shadows_

Derek Morgan hielt den Finger am Abzug fester. Sein Atem ging stoßweise in die muffige Wärme des Hauses.  
„Wir müssen vorsichtig sein, der Anrufer hat nur gesagt, dass wir das finden was übrig ist, er hat nicht gesagt, was es sein wird."

Der anonyme Anruf war eine halbe Stunde zuvor gekommen, nachdem sie sich an die Presse gewandt hatten. Drei Tage waren sie Spencer Reid und dem Täter keinen Millimeter näher gekommen und Jason Gideon hatte für den letzten Ausweg grünes Licht gegeben. Jennifer Jereau war an die Presse getreten und hatte Spencers Photo der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt. Der letzte Versuch, den Profiler vielleicht noch lebend zu finden war der Schritt in die Medien.  
Ihre Hände und ihre Stimme hatten gezittert, ihr Make Up, ihre ganze Erscheinung waren nicht so perfekt wie sonst gewesen. Sie konnte das Photo ihres Freundes nicht betrachten, das sie mit einer zitternden Hand hochhielt, damit die Leute sich sein Gesicht einprägen konnten und JJ sah ununterbrochen in die Kamera. Die Gedanken kreisten ständig um Reid. Er war einer von ihnen und jetzt war er ein Opfer, das sie finden mussten.  
Nach der Pressekonferenz waren die Telefone in der Behörde heiß gelaufen und schließlich war ein brauchbarer Hinweis dabei gewesen.  
Der entscheidende Anruf war von einem Wegwerfhandy getätigt worden und für Garcia war es unmöglich gewesen den Anrufer zurückzuverfolgen. Er hatte ihnen eine Adresse in einem abgelegenen Viertel genannt und ohne ein weiteres Wort einfach aufgelegt.

Hotch ging langsam und vorsichtig durch das verlassene Haus. Es sollte in zwei Tagen abgerissen werden, ein Ort auf den sie schon viel früher hätten kommen können. Sie haben einfach nicht alle Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft. Fast vier Tage hatten sie fieberhaft nach ihrem jüngsten Teammitglied Spencer Reid gesucht, Tag und Nacht, und trotzdem waren sie nicht weitergekommen. Sie hatten die ganze Zeit über im Dunklen getappt. Ihre Nerven hatten blank gelegen und machten Professionalität beinahe unmöglich. Sie waren am Ende. Und wenn sie den beruflichen Aspekt außen vor ließen, waren sie krank vor Sorge um ihren Freund, was sie noch mehr unter Druck setzte. Die Suche nach dem geheimnisvollen Anrufer lief auf Hochtouren.

Morgan entdeckte die Tür, die in den Keller führte als erstes. Mit zitternden Händen drehte er den Knauf. Das kalte Metall fühlte sich bizarr in seiner heißen Handfläche an. Er drehte mit einer übertriebenen Vorsicht, und dachte daran, gleich auf Widerstand zu stoßen, weil die Tür verriegelt war. Er drehte weiter und ein lautes Klicken zeigte, dass die Tür nicht abgeschlossen war. Er öffnete sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung, ein lautes Knarren schallte durch den Raum, Morgan stellte sich in einer blitzschnellen Bewegung neben den Türrahmen und Hotch sicherte die Umgebung.  
„Sauber!"  
Rief er schließlich, als er in den Raum zielte. Eine alte Holztreppe führte nach unten in die Dunkelheit. Die beiden Agents tauschten ein schnelles Nicken aus, das ihnen zeigte, dass alles klar sei. Kein Täter, niemand lauerte hinter der Tür.

Als sie die marode Treppe herunter schritten, schlug ihnen eisige Kälte entgegen. Kälte und der Geruch nach Schweiß, Angst und Kupfer. Hier musste jemand sein. Tod oder lebendig. Ihr Atem wurde in Rauchschwaden heraus gestoßen, als die Wärme ihrer Körper auf die beißende Kälte traf.

„Reid?"  
rief Hotch nun in die schummerige Dunkelheit, seine Stimme wie er hoffte fest. Ein paar zerschlagene Kellerfenster ließen ein paar Lichtstrahlen in den Raum. Staub tanzte im fahlen Licht. Und als Hotchs Augen sich an die dunkle Umgebung gewöhnt hatten, konnte er kleinere Details ausmachen. Sein Gang wurde schneller, er rannte die Treppen förmlich herunter. Morgan kam ihm langsamer hinterher. Der Raum war beinahe leer, nur ein paar wenige Kisten, und ein Tischchen war zu erkennen. Hotchs Blick fiel auf das alte Eisenbett, das wie arrangiert mitten im Raum stand und er nahm die fleckige Matratze beunruhigt zur Kenntnis. Er sah die Matratze, das Laken war geblümt, zerwühlt und voller Schmutz… und Blut.  
Der Boden war schmutzig und locker, voller Staub und Dreck. Der Geruch wurde stärker. Es roch intensiv nach Angst, nach Fieber und nach Blut, unverkennbar. Hier mussten sich grauenhafte Szenen abgespielt haben.

„Reid?"  
Rief jetzt Morgan hinter ihm, die Stimme mit einem kleinen Anflug von Panik erfüllt. Als keine Antwort aus der Dunkelheit kam, suchten sie den Raum mit einer Taschenlampe schnell ab. Morgan drehte sich hektisch um die eigene Achse. Er hielt die Waffe schussbereit vor sich und stützte das Handgelenkt mit der Taschenlampe ab. Dann spürte er wie Hotch neben ihn zu rennen begann. Schnell leuchtete er in die Richtung, in der sein Vorgesetzter verschwunden war. Er lief an das Eisenbett vorbei auf eine Wand zu, die zur Hälfte eingerissen war.  
Der Geruch wurde stärker und als Hotch sich schnell in den Dreck fallen ließ und dabei Staub aufwirbelte sah Derek, dass eine leblose Gestalt in der Ecke neben dem Bett kauerte… und sein Magen begann sich zu verkrampfen.  
Es war Spencer Reid, oder das was von ihm übrig war.

„Oh, Scheiße…"  
Murmelte Derek erschrocken und hantierte mit zitternden Händen an seinem Handy.  
Der Junge Profiler lag zusammengekauert auf einer schmutzigen Decke. Er hatte nur ein T-Shirt und Shorts an und es war eisig kalt in dem Raum. Hotch kniete sich neben ihn, und als er ihn sanft berührte bewegte er sich nicht und sein Körper fühlte sich heiß und klamm an. Er legte einen Finger auf den Hals des Jungen und glaubte zuerst, dass sie zu spät waren, dass er auf keine positive Resonanz treffen würde, doch er spürte den leichten Widerstand der auf seine Finger traf, Ein leichtes, schwaches Klopfen… der Puls.  
„Er lebt!"  
Stieß Hotch atemlos hervor, als er spürte wie der Körper auf dem seine Hand nun ruhte sich langsam hob und senkte. Ein regelmäßiges Atmen.

Derek wählte verzweifelt die Nummer des Notrufs. Seine Hände wollten einfach nicht aufhören zu zittern.  
„Derek, Licht!"  
Hotch zischte ihm diese Worte entgegen, scharf, ja beinahe fordernd und er ließ die reglose Gestalt keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Derek richtete die Lampe auf den Jungen vor ihnen und Hotch wurde es plötzlich mehr als übel und er musste gegen die aufsteigende, bittere Flüssigkeit ankämpfen, die seine Speiseröhre brennend hinaufströmte. Er schluckte laut.  
Er tastete den Jungen schnell ab, Reid war schmutzig und Blut klebte dunkel an seiner Kleidung, in seinen Haaren. Sein Körper glühte von Fieber. Und doch spürte Hotch die Kälte des Raumes auf seiner Haut. Eine Surreale Mischung, als Hitze und Kälte aufeinander trafen.

Hotch verstärkte den Griff und schüttelte Reid sanft, er versuchte seinen Verstand zurück an die Oberfläche zu ziehen. Versuchte ihn zu wecken.  
„Reid! Reid! Hörst du mich?!"  
Er schüttelte den Jungen, nun viel zu grob wie er selbst merkte, aber er musste ihn zurückholen, sein Verstand setzte aus. Sie hatten ihn, sie waren so nah dran, er musste zurückkommen, zurück zu ihnen.  
_Oh, bitte, lass das alles nicht umsonst gewesen sein…_

Derek legte die Taschenlampe auf das Bett und rannte immer noch mit dem Handy in der Hand die Treppen wieder herauf, er bekam hier unten kein Netz.  
Aber er musste einen Krankenwagen rufen. Es musste schnell gehen, sie hatten schon viel zu viel Zeit verloren.

„Reid! Mach die Augen auf… na komm Junge!"  
Hotch drehte den Kopf des Jungen in seine Blickrichtung, strich die Haare aus dem verschwitzten Gesicht um mit ihm Sichtkontakt herzustellen. Die Lider flatterten und Reid tauchte langsam aus einer tiefen Bewusstlosigkeit auf, die ihm die Schmerzen genommen hatte.  
Jetzt kam der Verstand näher an die Oberfläche, die Reize wurden klarer, Schmerzen formierten sich aus den verschiedensten Winkeln seines Körpers und fanden ihr Zentrum irgendwo in seiner Hüfte, schließlich kamen sie mit ihrer ganzen Härte zurück. Er zitterte plötzlich unter Hotchs warmer Hand und ein leises Stöhnen verließ seine aufgesprungenen Lippen.  
„Ja, Junge! Komm, wach auf! So ist es gut!"  
Hotch hielt seine warme Hand an die Wange des Jungen, und strich mit dem Daumen die Tränen aus seinen Augenwinkel. Er fixierte die braunen Augen, die nichts wahrzunehmen schienen, sah ihn intensiv an und nickte hoffnungsvoll.  
Wieder schüttelte er Reid und der Blick wurde klarer, schmerzerfüllt aber schließlich aufmerksam.

Die Oberfläche war hart und Reid wünschte sich den Nebel herbei, der das Brennen und die Erniedrigung auslöschen würde, aber er erkannte die Augen über ihn, der Blick der ihn nicht loslassen konnte. Es war Hotch und dass seine Augen vor Panik weit geöffnet waren und er besorgt und hastig atmete verunsicherte Reid. Zuerst erschreckte er sich, dass jemand da war, Angst stieg in ihm auf und er wollte von ihm wegrücken, doch durch die Bewegung krampfte er sich zusammen und verzog das Gesicht, als Schmerzen wie Wellen durch seinen Körper fluteten.

„Ho…tch."  
Flüsterte der Junge heiser und blinzelte die Tränen weg, die in seine Augen getreten waren. Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, als wenn Papier durchgerissen wurde, er hatte seit Tagen keine Flüssigkeit zu sich genommen. Die Haltung entspannte sich minimal.  
_Sie sind hier… oh Gott sei Dank!_

„Ist gut, Spencer, ich bin hier, alles gut! Du musst wach bleiben, es kommt alles in Ordnung."  
Versuchte es Hotch nun mit ruhigerer Stimme, der vertraute Klang wirkte plötzlich beruhigend auf Reid und auch auf ihn selbst. Reid atmete erleichtert tief durch und in einer schnellen Bewegung richtete er sich etwas auf und umarmte Hotch, der neben ihm kniete.  
Reid schluchzte leise. Hotch nahm an, dass er unter Schock stand und hielt ihn zuerst vorsichtig fest. Als er merkte wie der Körper schwerfälliger wurde, ließ er ihn vorsichtig zurück auf die Decke sinken.

Instinktiv schloss Spencer die Augen, er hatte Angst, aber bei Hotch fühlte er sich sicher. Er wollt nur weg, weg von der Oberfläche, und weg von der Erinnerung, beides war so schmerzhaft, dass es ihm den Verstand raubte. Er war am Ende, er konnte nicht mehr und er wollte, dass es aufhörte.  
„Nein, Reid!"  
Befahl Hotch förmlich, er stieß die Worte laut aus und schüttelte den Jungen wieder.  
„Du musst wach bleiben… wir gehen jetzt hier raus. Du und ich! Hast du verstanden?"  
Die Augen öffneten sich wieder. Reids Körper konnte nicht mehr kämpfen, aber ihm war kalt, so kalt. Er wollte raus hier. Weg von diesem Ort an dem ihm so viel genommen worden war.

„Der Krankenwagen ist auf dem Weg!"  
Rief Derek ihnen panisch zu und blieb etwas abseits stehen.  
Hotch nickte und ließ den Blick auf das dreckige T-Shirt verharren und auf die Boxershorts, die Reid unordentlich anhatte.  
Als Reid sich bewegte nahm er den durchdringenden Kupfergeruch wahr. Kupfer bedeutete Blut. Aber es war noch ein anderer Geruch mit beigemischt, er konnte ihn nicht bestimmen.  
„Alles in Ordnung? Bist du verletzt?"  
Fragte Hotch immer noch mit diesem ruhigen aber besorgten Tonfall in der Stimme. Er sprach jetzt leise, beinahe flüsternd.  
Reid schloss die Augen erneut, presste die Lippen zusammen, er hielt sich die Hände vor den Bauch, versuchte sich zu wärmen und nickte angestrengt. Strähnen seines ungewaschenen Haares fielen ihm in die Stirn.

Aaron drehte sich zu Morgan um, der näher gekommen war und fassungslos auf dem Jungen starrte. Nicht fähig irgendetwas zu sagen. Hotch spürte wie Derek innerlich vor Wut brodelte, es war beinahe als könnte er fühlen, wie die Luft vibrierte.  
Hotch leckte sich die Lippen, sein Tonfall änderte sich.  
„Morgan, geh nach oben!"  
Die Situation schien plötzlich Autorität zu erfordern. Derek konnte den Blick nicht von Reid abwenden, doch Hotchs Stimme hatte ihn aus der Erstarrung gerissen, er zögerte keine Sekunde. Er spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte und er konnte spüren, dass Hotch mit Reid allein sein wollte. Es war etwas passiert und Morgan durfte daran nicht teilhaben.

Als sie allein waren, schob Hotch das T-Shirt hoch und suchte Reids Körper nach Verletzungen ab, seine Finger fuhren ungeduldig über die Glieder und Reid zuckte bei jeder Berührung zusammen als sei er mit einer Nadel gestochen worden. Jeder Quadratmillimeter seiner Haut schien zu schmerzen. Überall waren blaue Flecken.  
„Wo bist du verletzt, Reid? Wo?"  
Es kam keine Antwort, stattdessen presste Reid die Zähne fest aufeinander und schüttelte beschämt den Kopf.  
Hotch ließ es erst einmal dabei, er versuchte es anders.  
„Kannst du aufstehen?"  
„Nein."  
Stieß Reid keuchend hervor. Die Stimme zitterte und rote Flecken vor Scham erschienen auf den Wangen.

Hotchs Blick wanderte kurz zu den Blutflecken auf dem Bett. Ekel stieg in ihm auf. Er beugte sich über Reid und begann seinen Rücken abzutasten. Jetzt sah er die Blutflecke auf der Decke und an den Shorts. Und er sah, dass das T-Shirt am Rücken vor Dreck und Blut stand. Der Rücken war übersät mit Kratzern.  
Dann flackerte Erkenntnis in Hotch Gesichtszügen auf und alle Farbe wich aus ihnen. Er schlug das T-Shirt Zentimeter um Zentimeter zurück und untersuchte seine Verletzungen.  
Von den Schultern bis zum Rand der Boxershorts war er mit feinen, Linien überzogen, die vermutlich von einem Messer stammten. Die Regelmäßigkeit zeugte von einem wohlüberlegten, methodischen Vorgehen, das ihn vor Wut krank machte. Hotchs Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Betretene Stille machte sich breit, im Raum schien die Zeit stehen zu bleiben und es war nichts zu hören außer das laute Atmen der beiden Männer. Wie aus einer anderen Welt drang das Geräusch der Sirenen in den Keller. Der Krankenwagen war auf den Weg, aber er war noch weit weg, das Geräusch wurde durch den Wind zu Hotch getragen. Und er konnte es noch nicht festhalten.

Reid suchte seinen Blick wieder, er brauchte Halt, er brauchte Sicherheit. Seine Augenlider waren schwer und die haselnussbraunen Augen schimmerten trübe vor Schmerz und Erschöpfung. Drei Tage war Reid in der Gewalt des Täters gewesen. Ohne Nahrung, ohne Wasser, er hatte nur Gewalt und Kälte erfahren.  
Hotchs warme Finger tasteten ihn weiter ab, zogen das T-Shirt wieder behutsam über die nackte Haut. Als er die Boxershorts berührte, reagierte Reid, als hätte man ihm einen elektrischen Schlag versetzt. Er krümmte sich zusammen.

„Oh, nein…"  
Brachte Hotch schließlich flüsternd heraus, als ihm klar wurde was dem Jungen angetan worden war. Blut klebte an seinen Beinen.  
„Reid, wir müssen dich hier raus bringen, du musst ins Krankenhaus…. Na komm!"  
Hotch griff dem geschwächten Jungen fest an die Ellenbogen und wollte ihn auf die Beine ziehen.  
Doch Reid entzog sich panisch seinem Griff.  
„Ich kann nicht."  
Brachte er erschöpft heraus und verschränkte die Arme wieder schützend vor den Bauch.  
„Er hat… er hat mir wehgetan."  
Schloss er und blieb bewegungslos liegen. Zum ersten Mal schaffte er es das Unaussprechliche in Worte zu fassen. Er konnte es sagen, denn Hotch hatte bemerkt was mit ihm passiert war.  
Hotch strich ihm in einer sanften, beruhigenden Geste über die Haare.  
„Ich weiß, Reid. Aber hör mir zu… sieh mich an!"  
Übermüdete Augen begegneten dem festen Blick von Aaron Hotchner. Reids Augen waren voller Scham und Schmerz.  
„Reid, du bist verletzt, wir müssen dich hier raus bringen. Na komm, ich werde dich tragen. Du kannst das, wir schaffen das zusammen."  
Hotch sprach mit ihm wie mit einen kleinen Jungen, denn das war alles was er jetzt in ihm sah. Der Profiler hatte noch nie so jung gewirkt wie jetzt, als er auf dem Boden kauerte immer noch schockiert über das was mit ihm passiert sein musste. So hilflos, so verloren.  
Reid nickte, er war müde, und er wollte, dass es endlich vorbei sein würde.

Er blinzelte angestrengt, sein Verstand befahl ihm wach zubleiben. Seine Augen ruhten gebannt auf seinen Vorgesetzten, der ihm ein Gefühl von Sicherheit vermittelte. Und trotzdem ging ihm ein Gedanke immer und wieder durch den Kopf, dass er sich wirklich schämte und niemanden in die Augen sehen wollte.  
Reid leckte sich die trockenen Lippen. Er sammelte sich, versuchte das ganze nüchtern zu betrachten. Er schaffte es die Fassung wiederzuerlangen, wieder wie ein Mensch zu denken. Dr. Spencer Reid, Profiler der Verhaltensanalyseeinheit des FBI.

„Ich… ich kann mich… nicht bewegen."  
Stieß er schließlich sachlich hervor, eine nüchternde Feststellung. Er hustete. Seine Stimme war emotionslos und wirkte seltsam abwesend. Hotch war es immer noch übel.  
„Ist gut, Spencer, ich werde dir helfen… alles gut… ruhig."  
Hotch zog seine Jacke aus und hüllte den frierenden Jungen darin ein.

Hotch schob seine Arme unter die zitternde Gestalt.  
„Halt dich fest, ich werde dich hier rausholen. Dann hast du's überstanden."  
Reid schluckte, ein schmerzerfülltes Geräusch.  
„Es… tut weh."  
Erwiderte er in einer sachlichen Feststellung, als die Veränderung der Position seine Glieder erreichte. Er versuchte seine schwachen, geschundenen Arme um Hotchs Hals zu legen.  
„Spencer, ich werde dich jetzt hochheben."  
„Bitte… ich kann selbst gehen."  
Flehte er und Hotch merkte dass sein benommener Zustand Erinnerungen brachte.  
„Spencer, das kannst du nicht, ich muss dich anfassen… ich werde dir nicht wehtun. Du vertraust mir… Du musst dich nicht schämen. Alles kommt wieder in Ordnung. O.K.?"

Reid schien kurz zu überlegen, sein Verstand arbeitete nicht vernünftig. Er hatte Angst, Angst vor Blicken, Angst vor noch mehr Gewalt.  
Doch Hotch hatte ihm beim Vornamen genannt, ein Zeichen, dass die Situation ernst war, denn Hotch hatte ihn noch nie beim Vornamen genannt. Im Team hatten sie Spitznamen. Die Situation musste ernst sein und schließlich fügte er sich.  
„O.K."  
„Spencer, es wird wehtun, aber dann ist alles vorbei, wir gehen gemeinsam hier raus."  
Noch während er leise sprach hatte er den Jungen in einer schnellen Bewegung in seine Arme gezogen. Automatisch hob Reid die Arme und hielt sich an Hotchs Nacken fest.  
Er biss die Zähne zusammen und verstärkte den Griff, in der Hoffnung sich selbst etwas Linderung zu verschaffen.  
„So ist gut, halt dich fest."

Hotch festigte den Griff um die dünne Gestalt und suchte seinen Blick.  
„Es tut weh…"  
Wiederholte Reid und hielt sich mit mehr Kraft an Hotch fest. Hotch stieg langsam die Treppen mit ihm herauf.  
„Gleich vorbei."  
Murmelte Hotch immer wieder.  
„Ich bin so müde."  
Seine Stimme wurde leiser, die Worte undeutlicher.  
„Du musst noch ein klein bisschen durchhalten. Spencer? Spencer, hörst du?"  
„Mh mh."  
Antwortete Reid, und als Tageslicht seine Augen blendete ließ er sich von der wohltuenden Schwärze umnebeln und dann war es endlich vorbei. Das laute Heulen der Sirenen drang nicht mehr in seinen Verstand. Schützend gehalten ließ er die Fluten der Dunkelheit zu und seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich, als der Schmerz fortgespült wurde.

Die Bewusstlosigkeit schützte ihn vor dem festen Griff von Derek Morgan, der eine Decke um ihn warf und ihm Hotch aus den Armen nahm und zum Krankenwagen brachte. Sie schützte ihn vor den Sanitätern, die ihn berührten und sie schützte ihn vor der Welt, die sich nun für immer verändert hatte.

Die Sonne war verschwunden und es hatte heftig begonnen zu regnen und Schmutz und Blut tropften von dem leblosen Körper auf den Boden. Hotch blieb etwas abseits stehen und sammelte sich während Reid versorgt wurde. Er wünschte, sie wären eher da gewesen, hätten den Jungen vor dem Martyrium beschützen können.  
_Jedenfalls lebt er… _

Morgan trat neben ihn, während sie den Sanitätern Raum gaben, um ihre Arbeit zu machen.  
Die Sanitäter legten Reid eine Atemmaske an und brachten ihn schnell in den Krankenwagen.

Hotch hatte den Geruch, der in dem alten Kellerraum in der Luft gelegen hatte noch immer unangenehm in der Nase, aber da war noch ein anderer Geruch gewesen, und jetzt hier an der frischen Luft wusste er was es war: Verlangen, Hormone, die durch einen Körper gepumpt wurden, Lust, ein menschlicher Körper in Ekstase. Hotch hielt sich eine zitternde Hand vor dem Mund, Derek kam zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken.  
„Hotch, alles in Ordnung?"  
Fragte er leise. Seine Stimme klang jetzt ruhig.  
Hotch nickte. Er räusperte sich und legte so viel Autorität in die Stimme, wie er aufbringen konnte.  
„Derek, der Täter ist noch hier draußen. Wir müssen das Profil vervollständigen. Ich werde ins Krankenhaus fahren, wenn Reid kann, muss er mit mir reden… es ist wichtig. Wir müssen wissen wen wir suchen. Schickt die Spurensicherung her, wenn der Kerl ein Haar, einen einzigen Schweißtropfen, irgendwas hinterlassen hat, will ich dass sie es finden!"  
„Ja, Sir."  
Derek nickte und machte sich auf den Weg, das Handy längst am Ohr. Hotch sah ihm hinterher, dann drehte er sich von Derek weg und übergab sich.  
_Wie konnten wir es soweit kommen lassen?_

TBC


	8. 7 : Wiedersehen

**7****: Wiedersehen**

_„How does it feel on your own and you can't even deal with yourself_

_How can I move when the ground is so lose  
And the sun wants to peel off my skin  
And how can I laugh when my mouth is held back  
And I'm struggling now just to grin  
I hold myself up till I run out of luck  
While the world carries on in a spin  
And now it's so real and it's paying off well cos my feeling are letting me in_

_How does it feel on your own and you can't even deal with yourself_

_I've been asking the same old questions time and time again  
I find that I don't want to live this life but I know that I'll have to pretend  
Cos everyone's hiding from the truth and they're just lying to themselves  
How do you expect me to deal with this when I can't even deal with myself_

_The Zutons – How Does It Feel_

_Wie konnten wir es soweit kommen lassen?_ Es waren diese Bilder gewesen, die sich wie ein Film in Hotchs Kopf abspielten. Von jenem Tag, an dem sich alles verändert hatte. Als er endlich aus seiner Erstarrung herausgekommen war, und die Schatten der Vergangenheit wie schwarze Wolken an ihm vorbeigezogen waren, stand er bereits vor Spencer Reid. Hotchs große Gestalt ließ einen kalten Schatten über den lesenden Mann fallen. Hotch hatte die warme Sonne im Rücken und verdunkelte Reids Sichtfeld. In einer schnellen Bewegung hob der Junge den Kopf. Die Stirn verärgert in Falten gelegt. Sein Mund öffnete sich leicht, als er etwas sagen wollte, doch die Lippen schlossen sich wieder und bildeten eine ausdruckslose Linie.

Reid schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und versuchte die Illusion fortzujagen.

Doch sein Gehirn arbeitete plötzlich auf Hochtouren und formte die optischen Eindrücke schließlich zu einem Bild zusammen. Ein Bild, das er kannte und er sah sich mit der letzten Person konfrontiert, die er hier in Las Vegas erwartet hatte. Er erkannte die Person, an die er eigentlich nicht denken wollte, und die sich doch immer wieder in seine Gedanken geschlichen hatte. Mit zitternden Knien hatte sich Hotch vor ihn gestellt, betrachtete ihn. Sein Gesicht war völlig ausdruckslos und er war nicht drauf vorbereitet was passieren würde, doch es blieb keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Als Reid schließlich registrierte, dass Hotch es tatsächlich war, der hier vor ihm stand, entspannten sich seine Gesichtzüge und seine Lippen bildeten schließlich ein zaghaftes Lächeln. Erst sah er überrascht aus, dann erhellte sich seine Miene und er nahm die Sonnenbrille ab. Ein vertrauter, längst verloren geglaubter Blick ruhte auf Hotch, aufgeweckte braune Augen sahen ihn an. Und Hotch fühlte Erleichterung. Der erste Schritt war getan.

Reid heftete den Blick auf seinen ehemaligen Vorgesetzten und schien immer noch nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen, dass er leibhaftig vor ihm stand. Er überlegte einen Moment, dann schüttelte er den Kopf, wie um sich wirklich von der Realität zu überzeugen. Und dann hatte er es verstanden und akzeptiert, Vergangenheit und Gegenwart knallten in einer rasenden Geschwindigkeit aufeinander und warfen Reids Leben mit einer ungeheuren Wucht durcheinander … Reid lächelte jetzt offener, fast genau so aufgeweckt wie früher, doch die Emotionen überschlugen sich, wechselten von Wut zu Freude, zurück zu Wut und schließlich wieder zu Freude. Er leckte sich die Lippen, unfähig auch nur eins der beiden Gefühle festzuhalten.

„Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wann unsere Wege sich kreuzen werden. Ich wusste, dass es sein würde, aber ich wusste nicht wann."

Entgegnete er mit dem unverwechselbar verspielten Tonfall in der Stimme, den sie nach der Entführung einfach nicht mehr gehört hatten. Reid wendete den Blick ab und sah zur Seite, die Gedanken kreisten um tausend verschiedene Dinge und konnten einfach keinen festen Punkt erreichen. Er versuchte seine Gefühle einzuordnen. Hotch sah auf ihn hinab und lächelte leicht. Er wollte etwas sagen, am besten alles, was nie laut ausgesprochen worden war, aber in diesem Augenblick vertraute er seiner Stimme nicht und er ließ das, was er sah erst einmal auf sich wirken und es kam ihm hier im hellen Sonnenlicht beinahe so vor, als hätte die Entführung und der Alptraum währenddessen nie stattgefunden, als wären die letzten zwei Jahre wie fortgewischt. Reid sah aus wie früher, keine offensichtlichen Narben, keine leeren Augen. Kein Blut. Und trotzdem konnte sich Hotch nichts vormachen, den Jungen unversehrt zu sehen, beschwor die Bilder in dem fahlen Sonnenlicht in dem alten, verschmutzten Keller immer wieder neu herauf.

_Er hat mir die Schuld gegeben, warum ist er sonst weggegangen?_

Reid stand auf und verzog leicht das Gesicht. Was auch immer damals mit ihm passiert war, der Täter hatte bis heute seine Narben auf ihm hinterlassen. Und das nicht nur sichtbar auf seinem Rücken. Reid lächelte breit, doch seine Augen taten es nicht.

„Schön dich zu sehen,… Reid. Du, siehst gut aus."

Entgegnete Hotch, als er seine Stimme wieder in den Griff hatte, er verschränkte die Arme vor die Brust. Ihn beim Nachnamen, seinen Spitznamen im Team zu nennen, machte ihm bewusst, dass der Junge vor ihm nicht länger dazu gehörte. Es fühlte sich wie eine Gewohnheit an, etwas sehr Vertrautes und doch war so viel Zeit vergangen, dass es seltsam fremd klang.

Das Lächeln wurde etwas breiter und schließlich hatte es, zu Hotchs Überraschung, doch die Augen erreicht.

„Danke, Aaron, ich muss zugeben, es ist auch schön dich zu sehen."

Er zögerte noch, dann ging er einen Schritt auf seinen ehemaligen Vorgesetzten zu und umarmte ihn kurz. Hotch konnte die innere Distanz in dieser Geste beinahe fühlen, so als wäre eine Wand zwischen ihnen errichtet worden, Reid wollte nur höflich sein. Hotch war zuerst überrascht, verstärkte aber dann den Griff um den Jungen und musste ihn schließlich widerwillig loslassen. Reid ging einen Schritt zurück und vergrößerte den Abstand zu Hotch. Er lächelte immer noch, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen

„Wie geht es dir?"

Fragte Hotch schnell und Reid quittierte das mit einem nachdenklichen, tapferen Nicken.

„Danke, gut. Die meisten Tage sind gut, andere sind… schwierig."

Sagte er aufrichtig und sah dann auf dem Boden. Hotch fühlte sich für einen Augenblick unbehaglich. Intime Bilder flackerten vor seinen geistigen Augen auf. Bilder die ihm dem Jungen vor ihm mit anderen Augen sehen ließen. Er konnte es nicht ändern. Er sah sich an Orte in der Vergangenheit zurückversetzt. Er sah Blut, viel Blut und er konnte es riechen. Und er sah das Bett vor sich, das zerwühlte Laken mit dem Blumenmuster und den roten Flecken darauf. Es waren Bilder, die immer zwischen ihnen stehen würden. Hotch hatte ihm im Krankenhaus beigestanden, er war der Einzige, der ihn beschützt hatte, der einzige der die grausamen Details kannte. Und er hatte mit Gideon darüber geredet um selbst damit umgehen zu können.

_Er war ganz unten, warum konnten wir ihn nicht halten, warum konnten wir ihm nicht helfen? Warum waren wir nur so machtlos?_

Reid hielt ihm am Arm, seine Stimme drang in Hotchs Gedanken und es dauerte einen Augenblick bis er ihn rufen hörte.

„Aaron?"

Fragte der Jüngere und verstärkte den Griff an seinem Ellenbogen. Er rief erneut, benutzte diesmal zögerlich den Spitznamen.

„Hotch, alles in Ordnung?"

Ihre Blicke trafen sich, doch Reid sah sogleich wieder weg. Hotch lächelte seinen ehemaligen Schützling besorgt an. Schuld und Erniedrigung würden immer zwischen ihnen stehen, auch wenn sie nie darüber gesprochen hatten, aus Rücksicht zu Reid. Spencer lächelte gequält und Erkenntnis erschien in den sanften Gesichtszügen. Es war beinahe als könnte er Hotchs Gedanken lesen.

_Genau das ist es, es ist die Art wie er mich ansieht…_

„Hotch, mir geht es gut, ehrlich."

Er lächelte weiter, aufrichtig und nach all dem was er durchgemacht hatte, war das Leben in seine Augen zurückgekehrt. Ein Gefühl längst verloren geglaubter Vertrautheit formierte sich zwischen ihnen, wie ein unsichtbares Band, das nie ganz durchgeschnitten worden war. Jetzt erwiderte Hotch das Lächeln und legte eine Hand auf Reids Schulter, zu seiner eigenen Überraschung zuckte er nicht zusammen.

„Das ist gut, wirklich… ähm, Reid. Gehen wir ein Stück."

Spencer zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm die Akten hoch.

„In Ordnung…"

Sagte er leise, seine Stimme klang misstrauisch, doch das Lächeln verließ seine Lippen nicht, es wurde nur unsicher. Hotch bedeutete ihm vorzugehen und ließ seinen Blick auf ihm ruhen. Er betrachtete seine Bewegungen im Sonnenlicht. Er schien es geschafft zu haben, sein Leben schien in geregelten Bahnen zu laufen. Doch wer konnte schon sehen was wirklich in ihm vorging. Reid war immer schon zurückhaltend und unnahbar gewesen. Er hatte nie wirklich jemanden an sich heran gelassen und selten Schwäche gezeigt. Schon gar nicht im Team beim FBI, schließlich war er der Jüngste gewesen und schien jeden etwas beweisen zu wollen.

Doch die Umstände vor zwei Jahren hatten ihn transparent gemacht und sein Martyrium war in Akten und auf Fotos festgehalten worden. Er hatte gelitten und er musste Menschen daran teilhaben lassen, die ihn respektieren sollten. Hotch wusste, dass immer noch eine angespannte Distanz herrschte. Reid sah ihm kaum in die Augen. Reid hatte eine Hand in die Hosentasche gesteckt, während die andere krampfhaft die Akten festhielt, wie einen Rettungsanker und er schlenderte neben Hotch durch den Sonnenschein, es war ein langer Weg für ihn gewesen seine Depressionen zu überwinden und er hatte sich oft ausgemalt wie es wäre, das Team wieder zu sehen, das zu fühlen was er damals gefühlt hatte. Sich der eigenen Vergangenheit zu stellen. Tief innen musste er zugegeben, dass er das alles, sein altes Leben vermisste, jetzt, da Hotch hier her gekommen war, wurde ihm erst einmal bewusst wie sehr er es vermisste und er verabscheute den Täter, dafür dass er es ihm weg genommen hatte. Damals war er glücklich gewesen, er hatte Menschen um sich herum gehabt, die ihn ein Gefühl von Dazugehörigkeit entgegen brachten. Doch nach diesem Fall war nichts mehr so wie früher gewesen.

Er sah Hotch lange an, um dann festzustellen, dass er immer noch Scham empfand, aber die Beklemmung und die Panik waren verschwunden. Es war absurd, aber er hatte sich verloren gefühlt. Und begann langsam sich ein kleines bisschen sicher zu fühlen. Ein verwirrendes Gefühl, das er lieber unterdrücken wollte.

„Wie geht es Jack?"

Fragte Reid, als sie nebeneinander her liefen.

„Oh, er ist jetzt vier, Healey und ich können ihn kaum bändigen, er hat ständig Unsinn im Kopf."

Reid nickte und lächelte wieder, er dachte daran wie Healey das Baby einmal mit ins Büro gebracht hatte um ihren Mann zu besuchen. Wie schnell die Zeit vergeht.

„Und den anderen? Wie geht es dem Team?"

Fragte er beiläufig, er wollte nicht zeigen wie sehr es ihn wirklich interessierte.

„Gut. Wir haben viel Arbeit, du kennst das ja. Du fehlst ihnen."

„Ach ja?"

Bemerkte er jetzt und schien sich ihre Gesichter ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Als eine besonders positive Erinnerung in seine Gedanken kam, sah er Aaron lächelnd an. Doch genau so schnell wie der Gedanke gekommen war wurde er auch wieder ernst.

„Also, Aaron, was führt dich her? Willst du mir die eine Frage stellen?"

Das Lächeln verließ nie seine Lippen. Doch die Anrede ließ die neu gewonnene Vertrautheit wie Eis schmelzen. Er ging weiter auf Distanz. Die Augen blitzten aufgeweckt, ein Ausdruck, der ihn immer noch um viele Jahre jünger aussehen ließ.

Hotch nickte, wenn er wüsste warum er wirklich hier war, wie würde er reagieren?

Reid schien sich gefangen zu haben, ein normales Leben zu führen. Hotch beschloss vorerst nichts über der Verhaftung des Täters zu sagen.

„Einem Profiler kann man eben nichts vormachen…"

Begann Hotch scherzend, doch Reid fiel ihm schnell ins Wort.

„Ich bin kein Profiler mehr, aber vormachen kannst du mir trotzdem nichts… also?"

Sie lachten beide angespannt. Und Hotch fiel tatsächlich eine Frage ein, die er Reid stellen wollte.

„Hast du geplant zu gehen?"

Fragte er schließlich. Reid überlegte kurz, er dachte an seine Zeit im Krankenhaus, als er körperlich nicht in der besten Verfassung gewesen war. Er hatte lediglich Hotch erlaubt, ihn in diesem Zustand zu sehen. Immer wieder hatte er gefragt wie die Jagd nach dem Täter voranginge und Hotch und schließlich auch Gideon hatten nur ausweichend geantwortet, dabei hatte er die Enttäuschung über den Misserfolg in ihren Gesichtern lesen können. Er wich Hotchs Blick aus, sich dessen unangenehm bewusst, dass er ihn beobachtete. Er Erinnerte sich an die vielen Stunden in dem leeren Krankenzimmer, als er immer wieder daran gedacht hatte, dass bald alles so sein würde wie früher, ohne wahrhaben zu wollen, dass das nicht passieren würde. Nicht nachdem… Und dann war ihm der Gedanke an ein anderes Leben gekommen.

„Nein, ich habe es spontan entschieden… ich konnte einfach nicht mehr, ich musste weg, weg vom Job, weg von den Menschen, die mir einst das Wichtigste gewesen waren… Ihr habt mir zu nahe gestanden. Ich konnte diese Nähe nicht ertragen. Sie hat mich eingeschränkt…. Vor allem nach dem was _er_ mir angetan hat. Und als er dann verschwunden war, habe ich es einfach nicht mehr in Virginia ausgehalten... ihr habt so hart gearbeitet und seid nicht weitergekommen. Das stand irgendwie zwischen uns, hat das Verhältnis zueinander verändert. Ich wusste, dass ihr nicht aufhören würdet, alles zu tun um an ihn heranzukommen, auch nicht wenn ich wiedergekommen wäre, ich wollte damit nicht konfrontiert werden. Das hätte ich… nicht gekonnt. Ich brauchte Abstand."

Reids Gedanken schweiften ab zu dem Tag als er gegangen war, einfach so, er hatte gepackt, war zum Flughafen gefahren und nach Vegas geflogen. Er hatte alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, um einen Tag eher aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen zu werden. Er wusste dass sich das Team auf seine Entlassung nach fünf Wochen gefreut hatte. Sie hatten an eine glückliche Wiedervereinigung geglaubt. An eine gemeinsame Jagd, Wie sollte es auch anders sein? Er war entführt worden und entgegen aller Prognosen hatte er das Martyrium überlebt.

Doch er konnte nicht zurück. Er wollte nicht zurück, nicht nach dem was passiert war. Es war eine Blockade, er hatte Angst wie sie ihn ansehen würden, wenn sie wüssten was für Gewalt ihm wirklich angetan worden war. An seinem letzten Tag hatte er seine Marke und seine Kündigung auf dem Krankenhaus Bett hinterlassen zusammen mit einem Brief an Hotch und Gideon. Er hatte sich nie wieder gemeldet, alle Brücken abgebrochen und war weggegangen. Zurück nach Las Vegas, das war zwei Jahre her.

„Reid, ich…"

Begann Hotch und Reids Stimmung schwang plötzlich um. Er verschränkte die Arme eingeschüchtert vor seinen Bauch. Er schien zu frösteln in mitten der Hitze. Vertrauen und Sicherheit waren wie fortgewischt.

Hotch wusste, dass es eine Aussprache geben musste, nach zwei Jahren wollte er endlich wissen ob der Junge ihm die Schuld an allem gab. Doch es war beinahe schon offensichtlich. Seine Körpersprache hatte ihn verraten. Auch wenn die alte Vertrautheit ansatzweise noch vorhanden war, Reid ließ sie nicht zu. Als Reid ihn schnell unterbrach wusste er, dass jetzt nicht die Zeit dafür war. Seine Gedankenwelt befand sich ganz woanders.

„Hotch, hab ich dir je gedankt?"

Bemerkte er und Hotch sah ihn überrascht an. Das Gespräch änderte sich, verlief in eine andere Richtung. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, nicht um zu sagen, dass er das nicht getan hat, sondern weil er ihm nicht folgen konnte.

„Danke, dass du im Krankenhaus bei mir warst… Und auch wenn ich tausend Mal zu dir gesagt habe, dass ich alleine sein will… ich bin froh und dankbar, dass du geblieben bist… ich weiß nicht ob ich das ohne deine Hilfe durchgestanden hätte."

Hotchs Mund wurde trocken. Im Krankenhaus musste Reid sich dem Erlebten immer wieder stellen, er musste mit einem Phantombildzeichner reden mit verschiedenen Psychologen, die ihm helfen sollten, das Erlebte zu verarbeiten. Hotch war bei jedem Gespräch dabei gewesen, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die Gespräche abgebrochen wurden, wenn es zu viel für ihn wurde.

„Hab ich gerne gemacht, Junge."

Brachte er schließlich heraus, die Stimme belegt. Reid sah ihn lange und durchdringend an, er überlegte und nickte schließlich.

„Warum bist du wirklich hier, Aaron?"

Wiederholte er ernst, das Lächeln war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Es war offensichtlich, dass er enttäuscht war, er wusste, dass Hotch nicht ohne Grund zu ihm gekommen war. Seine Stimme klang wehmütig.

„Reid, wir haben ihn."

Schloss Hotch, es gab einfach nichts anderes mehr zu sagen und er ließ seinen Blick auf Reids Gesicht verharren. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal verwirrt, dann verzog sich sein Mund fragend. Als Hotch begriff, dass er ihm nicht folgen konnte, fuhr er fort.

„Den Täter, die Polizei hat ihn in einer Verkehrskontrolle geschnappt… er hatte ein weiteres Opfer im Kofferraum."

Alle Farbe war aus Reids Gesicht gewichen und Hotch wollte schon nach ihm greifen, als er sich doch wieder fing.

„Was…?"

Seine Stimme klang belustigt. Die Bedeutung der Worte hatte ihn noch nicht erreicht.

„Woher wisst ihr, dass er der Täter ist?"

Fragte Reid, seine Stimme zitterte. Nervosität und Angst formten sich in seinem Magen zu einem schweren Kloß zusammen, Panik schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, und für einen kurzen Moment wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, der Schweiß brach ihm aus und trotzdem war ihm kalt. Reid hatte plötzlich das unbändige Verlangen wegzulaufen und sich in der Sicherheit seines Büros zu flüchten, einfach die Tür hinter sich abzuschließen und nichts und niemanden zu hören oder zu sehen. Er gierte geradezu danach weg zu kommen.

„Der Tote war Polizist, ein junger Mann, er hat Worte mit einem Messer in seinem Rücken geritzt… und versucht ihn zu vergewaltigen… es war ihm nicht gelungen."

Reid hatte die Arme vor sich verschränkt und sah Hotch gebannt an, zum ersten Mal blickte er ihm wirklich in die Augen, sein Gesicht verriet nicht was in ihm vor ging, es war offensichtlich, dass Hotch noch mehr ins Detail gehen würde. Reid leckte sich die Lippen und sah schnell auf dem Boden. Er versuchte dem Drang wegzulaufen zu widerstehen, stark zu bleiben, doch Tränen formten sich in seinen Augen und ließen sie glänzen. Er atmete laut aus, um die Anspannung los zu werden.

„Er hatte Photos von den anderen Opfern und auch dir… und sie haben die… die DNA Probe abgeglichen... damals war er noch nicht aktenkundig gewesen, deswegen konnten wir ihn nicht identifizieren… aber jetzt - es ist vorbei, Reid. Er ist es."

Sagte Hotch ohne Umschweife. Reid schoss das Blut in die Wangen.

„Oh…"

Flüsterte er und sah sich suchend um, der Drang wegzulaufen, schien die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Reid hob die Arme und bewegte die Finger aufgeregt. Er vergrößerte den Abstand zu Hotch weiter, entfernte sich noch ein Stück. Alles zog ihn zurück in die Sicherheit seines Büros, er wollte weg, weg von den vielen Menschen, fort von Hotch.

„Ihm wird der Prozess gemacht, wir werden nach Boston fliegen, um das Verhör zu leiten… wenn sie uns lassen, es war ja ein ziemlicher Skandal damals."

_Wir haben versagt… wir haben ihn davonkommen lassen._

Sie standen ein paar Minuten so da, Reid überlegte fieberhaft, er biss sich auf die Unterlippe ohne zu merken, dass sie zu bluten begonnen hatte. Hotch ignorierte dies, er hatte es nach der Entführung oft an ihm gesehen, eine Geste etwas Schlimmes zu kompensieren.

„Wann hast du es gehört?"

Fragte Reid emotionslos. Seine Stimme kam ihm selbst unendlich weit weg vor. In seinem Kopf drehte es sich als würde er auf einem Karussell fahren.

„Gestern Nacht, ich habe JJ gebeten es noch bis heute aus der Presse raus zu halten. Ich wollte es dir selbst sagen."

Hotch hob die Hand und wollte ihm auf die Schulter fassen, Reid zuckte unter der Berührung zusammen und ging einen weiteren Schritt von ihm weg. Verdrängte Gefühle stürzten auf ihn ein und er begann zu zittern. Er wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen bevor sie ihm die Wangen hinab laufen konnten und er zog die Nase hoch. Er wollte nicht, dass Hotch sah was in ihm vorging.

„Was versprichst du dir davon?"

Fragte Reid schließlich, nachdem das Schweigen bedrückend geworden war, nun klang er gereizt, er sah ihn nicht mehr an. Eigentlich sah er gar nichts mehr, was um ihn herum passierte. Menschen gingen vorbei, doch er sah durch sie hindurch. Die Tränen ließen seine Augen schwimmen, ohne dass er etwas sehen konnte, um ihn herum schienen sich nur noch schemenhafte Umrisse zu bewegen.

„Was meinst du?"

Wollte Hotch wissen, er fiel wieder in den beruhigenden Tonfall, der so typisch für ihn war.

„Was glaubst du, werd ich jetzt tun? Ins Flugzeug steigen und nach Quantico fliegen?"

Er wurde laut, lächelte jetzt belustigt. Doch Hotch konnte den Zorn in seinem Gesicht ablesen. Hotch sah ihn an, versuchte seine Augen zu fixieren, wollte ihm wie damals Sicherheit bieten, doch er wurde enttäuscht, er erwiderte seinen Blick nicht.

„Ich dachte… es würde dir helfen, dass die Jagd endlich vorbei ist, dass du vielleicht einen Schlussstrich ziehen könntest… Dass du dein Leben wieder bekommst."

_Das ich es wieder gut machen kann!_

Er fiel Hotch grob ins Wort. Und jetzt rann eine Träne über seine Wange, tropfte auf dem Boden.

„Ihr habt gejagt, Aaron, nicht ich. Ich komme nicht zurück, mein Leben ist jetzt hier! Verdammt Aaron, mir ging es gut hier… warum nimmst du mir das auch noch?"

Hotch streckte den Arm aus und versuchte Reid Trost zu spenden.

„Spencer, ich…"

Es gab so viel zu erklären, und Hotch bemühte sich die richtigen Worte zu finden. Doch das Gespräch war von Anfang an in die falsche Richtung gelaufen. Spencers Reaktion zwang ihn zu schweigen. Der Junge kochte innerlich vor Wut und er versuchte die Emotionen zurückzuhalten. Er fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare, wischte das Blut mit dem Handrücken von der Lippe.

„Fass mich nicht an! Ich kann das nicht glauben… einen Schlussstrich ziehen…"

„Spencer?"

Hörten sie Charlenes Stimme vom Eingang her und seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen. Sie stand auf dem Treppenaufsatz und sah fragend zu ihnen hinüber. Reid und sie tauschten einen kurzen Blick, sie gestikulierte auf ihre Armbanduhr, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er im Büro gebraucht wurde.

„Ich komme."

Flüsterte er Gedanken versunken, sie konnte ihn nicht hören und er nickte ihr mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln zu. Reid rieb sich die Augen und schritt an Hotch vorbei.

„Reid… ich… es tut mir leid."

Hotch hatte mit einer schnellen Bewegung nach seinem Arm gegriffen und hielt ihn zurück. Hotchs Blick fiel auf die Narbe, die Reid am Handgelenk trug, ein tiefer weißer Strich… ihre Blicke begegneten sich kurz als Hotch begriff, was der Junge da versucht haben musste.

„Ich wollte nicht…"

Versuchte Hotch es erneut, ohne den Blick von Reids Handgelenk lösen zu können. Er fühlte sich wie betäubt von der Verzweiflung, die der Junge empfunden haben musste um solch einen Ausweg überhaupt in Betracht gezogen zu haben. Reid drehte sich von ihm weg und entriss sich grob seinem Griff. Er wollte gehen, doch er drehte sich noch einmal um und seufzte laut.

„Aaron, manchmal möchte ich zurückkommen…"

Sagte er leise als er ihn nicht mehr ansehen musste. Er strich sanft über die Narbe.

„mein altes Leben führen mit euch an Fällen arbeiten, mit Morgan scherzen, mit JJ flirten, mit Gideon Schach spielen, oder mit Emily streiten. Aber das bin nicht mehr ich. Ich kann es nie mehr sein… Weißt du was das Schlimmste ist? Es ist die Art wie du mich ansiehst, als hätte ich ein Mal auf der Stirn. Du hast mich später im Krankenhaus so angesehen … und du tust es immer noch, es gibt mir das Gefühl weniger Wert zu sein, nur noch ein Opfer zu sein. Wir haben so viele Opferbefragungen durchgeführt… aber wir haben doch nie verstanden, wie schlimm es wirklich für diese Menschen ist. Ich spiele nicht mehr in der gleichen Liga… Ich will… ich weiß nicht was ich will. Du hättest nicht herkommen sollen. Ich wünsch dir einen guten Flug."

Reid hielt die Akten so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervor traten. Er schüttelte traurig und enttäuscht den Kopf.

„Reid, deswegen sehe ich dich nicht so an… es hat nichts damit zu tun… du bist in meinen Augen nicht weniger wert, nur weil du… etwas Schlimmes durchgemacht hast. Du warst… du bist einer der besten Profiler im Lande, nichts könnte dieses Bild für mich trüben."

Reid ignorierte ihn. Er überquerte die Strasse und ließ Hotch und die Vergangenheit hinter sich.

„Reid, es ist…"

_Weil ich mir die Schuld gebe, weil ich die Verantwortung getragen habe und weil ich alles tun wollte um das Schwein zu erwischen und es nicht geschafft habe… _

Hotch sah ihm nach, er wollte soviel sagen, alles tun, damit Reid sich besser fühlen würde. Aber er wusste, er würde ihm nicht zuhören. Er hatte Reid überrumpelt, er hatte ihm zu viel zugemutet, er würde Zeit brauchen. Zeit das Gehörte wirklich zu verstehen und einen Weg zu finden eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

„Reid, wir haben alle bezahlt."

rief Hotch ihm noch hinterher und erinnerte sich an die Worte, die der Täter in Übelkeit erregender Sorgfalt in den Rücken des Jungen eingeritzt hatte.

_BAU You'll never be save again – Never!_

Reid schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich ein letztes Mal zu seinem ehemaligen Vorgesetzten um, er hob die Hand und gestikulierte mit den Fingern, so als wollte er noch etwas sagen, seine Lippen bewegten sich ohne, dass ein Wort laut ausgesprochen wurde, er ballte die Hand zu einer Faust und schwieg. Dann wand er sich von Hotch ab ohne noch ein Mal zurückzusehen. Damit ließ er ihn stehen und schritt eilig zu der jungen Frau, die ungeduldig im Eingang stand und wartete. Sie berührten sich in einer flüchtigen Bewegung an den Händen und Reid ging an ihr vorbei ohne sie anzusehen. Sie drehte sich überrascht um und begegnete dem festen Blick von Aaron Hotchner. Sie sah ihn irritiert und vorwurfsvoll an. Dann folgte sie Spencer ins Gebäude.

Hotch stand noch lange da und sah dem Treiben um ihn herum zu, doch seine Gedanken waren bereits ganz woanders.

_Gib ihm Zeit, gib ihm einfach nur Zeit, einen Weg zu finden, damit umzugehen, er kann nicht ewig weglaufen…_

TBC


	9. 8 : Kämpfe

**9: Kämpfe**

_"No longer the same  
The order as changed  
This time is chaos  
A better world?  
No more references  
No absolute  
Individual values  
A better world?  
An obliged passage  
To coonsciousness  
To freedom of thoughts  
To better individuals  
Struggling minds  
For a time  
Lost in darkness  
Fighting to find the light  
Healing wounds  
Yet so painful  
No more certaintie  
Fear and doubts  
Deprogrammed  
Filters off line  
To know not believe  
Will chaos bring a new world?  
Accurate readings  
Uncomfortable  
Reality perceived  
Without lie or illusions"_

Spencer Reid war schon immer ein Kämpfer gewesen, sein ganzes Leben lang und was immer sich ihn in den Weg gestellt hatte, er hatte nie aufgegeben. Aber sein Leben war niemals einfach verlaufen. Als sein Vater sich dazu entschlossen hatte, ihn und seine Mutter zu verlassen, musste er für seine Mutter da sein, dabei war er selbst noch ein Kind gewesen. Er hatte ständig mit ansehen müssen, wie sich ihr Zustand jeden Tag verschlechterte und die Schizophrenie die Überhand gewann und ihm nichts mehr blieb, als die schemenhafte Erinnerung an seine Mutter so wie sie einst gewesen war, eine Mutter, die ihn gehalten, vorgelesen hatte und ihn vor allem beschützen wollte. Doch die Krankheit hatte die Rollen vertauscht. Sie machte aus ihr den Menschen, der beschützt und gehalten werden wollte, ohne manchmal überhaupt zu verstehen, dass es ihr eigener Sohn war, der sich um sie kümmerte, an schlechten Tagen hatte sie ihn manchmal nicht erkannt und das war am schmerzhaftesten gewesen. Spencer hatte jeden Tag aufs Neue gekämpft damit zurechtzukommen, und niemals aufzugeben, damit es seiner Mom irgendwann besser gehen würde… Ein Wunsch, der niemals in Erfüllung gehen sollte.

Spencer war dankbar gewesen, tagsüber aus dem Haus zu kommen und zur Schule zu gehen. Seine ganze Schulzeit war nicht einfach gewesen, als hochbegabtes, überdurchschnittlich intelligentes Kind übersprang er die meisten Klassen und war um vieles jünger als die Schüler um ihn herum. Viele beneideten ihn, viele nahmen ihn nicht ernst und andere ließen ihren Frust oder ihre Wut gewaltsam an ihm aus. Doch er hatte gekämpft, er hatte sich nie unterkriegen lassen, immer einen Schritt besser als alle anderen, hatte er gelernt und jede Hürde genommen, die sich ihn in den Weg gestellt hatte, und er war belohnt worden, er hatte drei Mal promoviert noch bevor er zwanzig wurde. Er hatte hart gearbeitet, alles getan um den Verstand beschäftigt zu halten, nur um mit der schwersten Entscheidung seines Lebens umgehen zu können.

Er war gerade volljährig geworden, als er den ersten Kampf aufgeben hatte und er fühlte sich nicht länger der Krankheit seiner Mutter gewachsen. Er musste sie schließlich in ein Sanatorium einweisen lassen. Wenn er sich vorher oft allein gefühlt hatte, so war er es nun wirklich und er musste sich um das Haus seiner Eltern kümmern, und sich eine Perspektive suchen.

Auch da hatte er wieder kämpfen müssen, er war jung und alles stand ihm offen, er musste Entscheidungen treffen, bei denen ihm niemand helfen konnte, niemand konnte ihn unterstützen. Er hatte niemanden gehabt, der stolz auf ihn sein konnte, oder der sich um ihn kümmerte. Der einzige Mensch, den er noch hatte war eingesperrt hinter Mauern und er hatte nicht den Mut seine Mutter zu besuchen, weil er wusste, dass sie enttäuscht von ihm war. Das Leben verlief sehr einsam für ihn und die Vergangenheit war schwer zu ertragen. Er kämpfte, kämpfte um einen Platz im Leben, das ihn schon zu oft enttäuscht hatte.

Und endlich bot sich ihm eine Chance, dass sich alles doch noch zum Guten wenden konnte. Alles hatte sich plötzlich verändert, ihm wurde die ersehnte Perspektive aufgezeigt, als er eine Vorlesung von Special Agent Jason Gideon besucht hatte und er wusste, dass er versagt hatte seiner Mutter zu helfen, aber dass er den Menschen helfen konnte in dem er Verbrechen verhinderte und eine Laufbahn beim FBI anstrebte. Gideon hatte ihn auf Anhieb gemocht und seine Fähigkeiten geschätzt. Er ebnete ihm den Weg in ein neues Leben und Spencer hatte nicht gezögert das Haus zu verkaufen. Es war das Haus gewesen in dem er aufgewachsen war und trotzdem war es ihm nicht schwer gefallen alles in Las Vegas aufzugeben und am anderen Ende der Vereinigten Staaten ein neues Leben zu beginnen. In Vegas gab es nur noch schmerzliche Erinnerungen, an Eltern, denen er nicht genug bedeutete und einem Haus, das nichts als schmerzhafte Erinnerungen barg.

Und als er in Virginia aus dem Flugzeug gestiegen war und die vier dicken Panzerglastüren des FBI Hauptgebäude in Quantico sich zum ersten Mal hinter ihn geschlossen hatten, gab es plötzlich eine Zeit in der alles besser war. Für ihn war es endlich einmal bergauf gegangen. Die dunklen Wolken der Vergangenheit hatten sich endlich für ihn aufgeklart. Sein Leben hatte sich zum ersten Mal zum Positiven gewendet als er mit neunzehn Jahren beim FBI angefangen hatte und dort ziemlich schnell mit Gideons Hilfe in die Verhaltensanalyse gekommen war. In Quantico hatte er plötzlich Freunde gefunden, Menschen, die sich um ihn sorgten, die ihn gut behandelten und ihn mochten, die gerne mit ihm zusammen waren. Und wenn er morgens zur Arbeit gegangen war, so war es für ihn eine Flucht aus der Einsamkeit gewesen, dort war seine neue Familie, eine Familie, wie er sie vermisst hatte.

Egal wie hart und grausam die Fälle gewesen waren, an denen er gearbeitet hatte, sie waren ein eingespieltes Team gewesen. Sie hatten stets effektiv mit einander gearbeitet, jeder perfekt auf den anderen abgestimmt. Stunden hatten sie im Flugzeug, im Büro oder im Hotel verbracht. Die Fälle waren immer anders, aber Spencer hatte eine gewisse Routine, er hatte Menschen um sich, die ihm vertrauten und ihn schätzten und nicht auf ihn herabsahen, weil er noch so jung war. Das war mehr Zuneigung als er in seinem ganzen Leben vorher erfahren hatte. Doch an einem ganz normalen Tag hatten sich die Türen hinter ihn geschlossen und er war unbekümmert ins Büro gegangen ohne zu wissen, dass dieser Tag alles andere als gewöhnlich werden würde. Der Fall an dem das Team gearbeitet hatte, hatte alles von ihnen abverlangt und Hotch hatte am Tag zuvor alle nach Hause geschickt, damit sie sich ausruhen konnten, sie sollten neue Kraft tanken um endlich aus dieser Sackgasse herauszukommen zu der diese Ermittlung nach fast einer Woche geworden war.

Spencer erinnerte sich an diesen Tag als wäre es gestern gewesen, er erinnerte sich wie er mit Kaffee ins Büro gekommen war, alle waren ausgeschlafen und endlich wieder besser gelaunt. Sie waren voller neuer Energie ohne dass sie auch nur ahnen konnten, dass dieser Tag alles verändern würde. Akten wurden durchgeforstet, die Photos der Opfer neu gesichtet, Kaffee wurde in Mengen konsumiert, schließlich ging der Tag in den späten Abend über und die Aufgaben wurden neu verteilt. Wer vorher Akten gewälzt hatte sollte jetzt Zeugen befragen und wer die Tatorte gesichtet hatte, sollte die Akten nach den Details durchsuchen, die die anderen möglicherweise übersehen hatten. Spencer hatte schon den ganzen Tag ein komisches Gefühl, so als hätte er geahnt, dass der Tag nichts gutes bringen würde, ohne es wirklich gewusst zu haben, es war nur so ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend, was er darauf zurückgeführte, dass er nichts gegessen und einfach zu viel Koffein getrunken hatte. Doch er war schon den ganzen Tag in diesem Raum ohne Fenster eingesperrt gewesen und so ließ er es sich nicht zwei Mal sagen Hotch zu begleiten um mögliche Zeugen zu befragen. So waren er und Hotch zu Zeugenbefragung gefahren ohne auch nur zu ahnen, dass einer von ihnen nicht wieder zurückkommen würde. Im Auto hatten sie kaum irgendwelche Worte gewechselt. Das war auch nicht nötig gewesen, sie verstanden sich ohne viele Worte jeder wusste genau wie er vorzugehen hatte. Durch einen dummen Zufall hatten sie sich getrennt und zwei verschiedene Häuser und Bewohner befragt Hotch war ins Haus eingeladen worden. Und Reids Zeuge war erst gar nicht zu Hause gewesen, weswegen er im fahlen Licht der Laternen die Straße entlang wanderte und wartete. Ihm war kalt gewesen und er konnte seinen Atem in kleinen Rauchschwaden vor sich sehen. Er beneidete Hotch im warmen Haus zu sein.

Als er sich verloren in seinen Gedanken umdrehte war er direkt mit einem Mann zusammengestoßen. Und in ihm hatten alle Alarmglocken aufgeschrillt, als er das Verhalten des Mannes betrachtet hatte. Es war nur ein großer Zufall gewesen, aber es war der Täter gewesen, der Mann wohnte noch nicht einmal in dieser Straße, er war ein Fremder gewesen, den noch niemand zuvor dort gesehen hatte und an den sich später niemand mehr erinnern würde. Er war lediglich an den Ort seines jüngsten Verbrechens zurückgekehrt, um die Trauernden zu beobachten. Es war purer Zufall gewesen, dass Reid ihn auf der Strasse getroffen hatte und ihm seine Marke gezeigt hatte. Im Schutze der Dunkelheit hatte der Mann Reid niedergeschlagen in seinen Wagen gezerrt und war in die Nacht verschwunden. In der Dunkelheit war es gewesen, als er aus ihrer Mitte gerissen wurde und schließlich entführt und gefoltert wurde... und darüber hinaus noch weit aus schlimmeres. Auch da hatte er kämpfen müssen, er wusste was der Täter getan hatte und er musste darum kämpfen zu überleben. Ihn nicht gewinnen zu lassen.

_Sie kommen, das Team wird alles tun, um mich zu finden…_

Das waren die Gedanken, die ihn in den ersten zwei Tagen ständig im Kopf umhergeschwirrt waren, er war so arrogant gewesen, es wirklich zu glauben. Er hatte sich darauf verlassen, dass sie ihn beschützen würden. Niemand hatte es ihm gegenüber je erwähnt, aber es war ein unausgesprochenes Gesetz für das Team auf Spencer - auf den Jüngsten - aufzupassen. Doch dieses eine Mal hatten sie es nicht gekonnt. Es hatte fast eine halbe Stunde gedauert, bis Hotch zum ersten Mal versucht hatte ihn auf dem Handy zu erreichen. Sein neu gewonnenes Leben in der schönen Stadt Quantico, Virginia war ihm fast für vier Jahre geblieben, eine Zeit, die ihn trotz des harten, nervenaufreibenden Jobs glücklich gemacht hatte, dann hatte es abrupt aufgehört, es war ihm genommen worden und er war vertrieben worden. Von diesem Tag an musste er auch kämpfen, aber diesmal war es ein einsamer Kampf, den er mit sich selbst führen musste. Und er hatte sich verloren gefühlt, eine Emotion, die ihn ständig begleitete und er hatte den Kampf beinahe verloren. Für immer…

Spencer Reid saß in seinem Büro und blickte Gedanken versunken geradeaus. Es war später Nachmittag und das Sonnenlicht warf glutrote Strahlen durch die Jalousien hinter seinem Schreibtisch.

Er fixierte die Strahlen, die durch das Fenster auf den grauen Teppichboden geworfen wurden, er beobachtete wie sie beinahe in Zeitlupe wanderten und versuchte die unangenehmen Erinnerungen, die dieses Bild in seinem Kopf entstehen ließ, zu ignorieren. An den meisten Tagen schaffte er es ohne Probleme. Heute war es anders, er sah Bilder vor sich, die ihn zwar ständig in seinen Träumen einholten, die aber niemals zuvor so klar gewesen waren. Sein Verstand war beschäftigt mit verschiedenen Details, seines Martyriums, die er längst vergessen oder eher verdrängt hatte. Die Zeit verstrich und er hatte kaum bemerkt, wie schnell die Stunden vorangeschritten waren, seit er in sein Büro zurückgekehrt war. Schwer atmend mit geballten Fäusten war er in diesen Raum geflüchtet und hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen. Er hatte den Telefonhörer daneben gelegt und einfach nur auf den Boden vor sich gestarrt, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Auf seinem Schreibtisch lag ein dicker Stapel Akten, den er seit Stunden skeptisch beäugte. Hin und wieder hatte er den einen oder anderen Versuch gestartet und eine der braunen Papierhefter aufgeschlagen.

_Der Staat gegen, Henry Lee Wilson, 45 Jahre alt, wohnhaft in Carson City, Nevada, verheiratet, drei Kinder. Anklage plädiert auf „nicht schuldig". Vergehen laut Anklageschrift nach Paragraph 13…_

Begann er zu lesen und ließ seinen Blick schnell über die Worte gleiten. Die schwarzen Buchstaben tanzten vor seinen Augen und verloren schließlich ihren Sinn, er las die Worte, ohne sie wahrzunehmen. Er sah einfach durch sie hindurch und dann tauchte das Bild von Hotch vor seinem geistigen Auge auf. Seit Stunden hatte er da gesessen und versucht die Erinnerungen und die Wut zu blocken. Er hatte einfach nur über sein Leben nachgedacht und darüber, dass es niemals einfach gewesen war.

_Aber es könnte einfacher werden... einen Schlussstrich ziehen…_

Doch egal was er anfing und versuchte, seine Gedanken wanderten automatisch zu der Begegnung am Mittag und verharrten bei Hotch und dem was er gesagt hatte. Und bei den Gefühlsregungen, die diese Begegnung in ihm ausgelöst hatte.

_Wir haben ihn... _

Spencer war wütend gewesen, aber war er es wirklich weil Hotch hier gewesen war? Oder war er es aus einem anderen Grund gewesen. Wenn er jetzt zuließ über das Treffen nachzudenken, so musste er zugeben, dass es nur an ihm gelegen hatte. Er war wütend auf sich selbst. Weil er sich jetzt wieder der Vergangenheit stellen musste, die er jeden Tag aufs Neue abwehrte. Er kämpfte jeden Tag, jede Minute seines Lebens kämpfte er, dass es ihm besser gehen würde, dass die Alpträume verschwanden, dass er keine Panikattacken mehr hatte, dass er sich endlich wieder sicher fühlen konnte. Dass er vergessen konnte. Doch er musste in ständiger Angst leben. Wie oft hatte er sich ausgemalt wie es wäre, wenn der Mann, der ihm das angetan hatte endlich gefasst würde. Wie es sein müsste, ihm in die Augen zu sehen und ihm zu zeigen, dass er ihn nicht brechen konnte, dass er lebte und ein normales Leben führte.

_Tue ich das denn? Oder laufe ich nur immer wieder weg… früher bin ich nicht weggelaufen. Da habe ich mich allem gestellt. Ich habe gekämpft, immer._

Spencer lebte mit der Gewissheit, dass der Täter ein Leben in Freiheit führte, er konnte ihn jederzeit aufspüren und es zu Ende bringen. Das war für Spencer lange Zeit das Schwerste gewesen. Wie lebt man normal, wenn man weiß, dass der Mensch, der einem alles genommen hat - außer das Leben selbst - völlig anonym da draußen lebt?

Er könnte in der Nähe sein oder weit weg. Er wusste es nicht. Er lebte mit einer permanenten Anspannung. Eigentlich war Spencer ständig auf der Flucht, sah sich unbehaglich um, bevor er irgendwo hin ging, versuchte sogar in der Menschenmenge der Kasinos ein bekanntes Gesicht auszumachen.

Ohne, dass er Hotch Recht geben wollte, drängte sich ein Gedanke immer wieder in den Vordergrund. Und auch wenn er es nicht wahrhaben wollte, er musste sich irgendwann mit allem auseinandersetzten. Doch er hatte sich an dieses Leben in Angst gewöhnt. Und dass Hotch hier gewesen war, war ihm doch viel zu früh gewesen. Es war niemals einfach für ihn gewesen, warum sollte er nicht endlich den einfacheren Weg wählen, so wie er es vor zwei Jahren getan hatte. Alles verdrängen und weiter weglaufen. Er konnte einen Schlussstrich ziehen, jedenfalls bestand nun die Möglichkeit dazu. Er konnte seinen Kampf vielleicht zu Ende führen und dann entscheiden ob es ihn wirklich gebrochen hatte, oder ob es irgendwann einen Weg für ihn aus diesem Gefühlschaos geben würde.

Spencer gab es auf, er klappte die Mappe zu und legte sie zurück auf den Stapel. Es brachte nichts, er schaffte es nicht seine Gedanken auf etwas anderes als auf das zu fokussieren, was er heute erfahren hatte.

_Das du dein Leben wiederbekommst…_

Spencer lehnte sich in seinem Drehstuhl zurück und beobachtete wieder die Sonnenstrahlen, kleine rot orangefarbene Streifen, die durch die halbgeöffneten Jalousien in den Raum fielen und winzige Staubflocken, die darin flimmerten und tanzten. Sein Blick ging beinahe hindurch und seine Gedanken verharrten kurz bei Hotch, der ihn aus dem Keller herausgebracht hatte.

_Ein Teil von mir ist dort unten geblieben_

Stellte er wehmütig fest und doch hatte er dass Gefühl, heute einen winzigen Teil davon zurückbekommen zu haben.

Spencer öffnete seine Schreibtischschublade und suchte weit hinten nach einem Photo, das er dort aufbewahrte. Er fand es und legte es vor sich auf den Tisch. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen als er es betrachtete. Es zeigte ihn und seinen ehemaligen Kollegen Derek Morgan, JJ hatte es vor einer - wie ihm schien - ewig langen Zeit in einem Hotel aufgenommen. Er dachte an die Fälle und an die vielen Flüge in die verschiedensten Städte der Vereinigten Staaten. Er und Morgan hatten sich oft ein Zimmer teilen müssen. Hotch war der Familienmensch, der spät abends seine Frau anrief und stundenlang mit ihr und seinem Sohn telefonierte. Gideon schlief entweder im gleichen Raum mit ihm, oder hatte ein eigenes Hotelzimmer. Die Frauen teilten sich natürlich ein Zimmer und es war so eingespielt, dass Spencer und Morgan sich ein Zimmer teilten. Keinem von beiden hatte es je gestört, im Gegenteil, so unerfreulich ihr Aufenthalt in diesen Städten im Rahmen einer Ermittlung in verschiedenen Mordfällen auch war, im Hotel hatten sie stets gescherzt und meistens die ganze Nacht geredet oder Karten gespielt. Es war eine schöne Zeit gewesen, wie nervenaufreibend der Fall auch gewesen war, beide schafften es immer wieder ein paar unbeschwerte Momente zu erleben, in denen sie viel lachten und das alles jedenfalls für ein paar Stunden hinter sich ließen. Und für einen kurzen Moment bedauerte er in Vegas sesshaft zu sein und nicht wie früher von Airport zu Airport zu jagen. Er mochte dieses neue Leben, bzw. er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, aber etwas fehlte. Und er empfand wieder Wut, dass es ihm jemand einfach genommen hatte. Er hatte Zweifel über den nächsten Schritt und doch blieb er dabei.

_Hotch hat es mir gesagt, die Jagd ist vorbei, aber es hat nichts für mich zu bedeuten, ich wähle den einfachen Weg…_

Die Tür ging auf und Charlene kam herein. Sie lächelte ihn an und er lächelte wehmütig zurück.

„Hey, ich hab dich den ganzen Nachmittag nicht gesehen."

Sagte sie direkt und stellte ihm einen Becher Kaffee hin.

„Äh, ich musste die Akten fertigmachen… danke."

Er wich ihrem Blick aus, und griff nach dem Becher, dankbar einen Punkt zu haben, an den er sich halten konnte. Sie beäugte den Stapel unbearbeiteter Akten misstrauisch, er hatte ihn weg geschoben, an den Rand des Tisches. Sie wusste, dass er seit Stunden in seinem Büro gesessen hatte und an nichts gearbeitet hatte.

„Dein Freund war sehr nett..."

Stellte sie beiläufig fest und als Spencer fragend die Augenbrauen hob, fuhr sie schnell fort.

„Ich habe ihm vor dem Gericht getroffen... er war total nervös... aber sehr sympathisch."

„Was hat er dir erzählt?"

Wollte er wissen und hoffte, dass Hotch nicht direkt erzählt hat wo er arbeitet und warum er hier war.

„Ach, er hat dich gesucht, und er hat nur gesagt, dass ihr euch von früher kennt und dass ihr zusammen gearbeitet habt... Spencer, ich weiß du erzählst nie von dir. Aber er sagte, dass er Polizist sei."

Sie wurde leiser bei den letzten Worten und ließ es durch die Betonung wie eine Frage erscheinen.

„Ich dachte schon, er wollte dich verhaften."

Meinte sie scherzend, ihre Locken wippten als sie den Kopf lachend schüttelte. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst, als sie merkte wie ihr Freund die Bemerkung mit einer Handbewegung abtat und sie wehmütig ansah. Charlene ging um den Tisch herum und kam näher. Sie merkte wie sich seine Schultern anspannten. Sie setzte sich auf die Fensterbank hinter ihm und beugte sich vor, als er sich umdrehte und sie ansah, seine Augen glänzten feucht.

„Spencer, rede mit mir... ich sehe doch schon den ganzen Tag, wie dich das Treffen beschäftigt. Da stimmt doch was nicht. Was ist los? Warum hat er dich Doktor genannt?"

Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie den Eindruck, dass Spencer einfach aufstehen und sie allein zurücklassen würde. Seine Miene war wie versteinert und er blickte an ihr vorbei aus dem Fenster, verlor seinen Blick in der roten untergehenden Sonne. Schließlich sah er auf und sie bemerkte, dass seine Augen müde wirkten. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und griff nach seiner und er hielt sie. Suchte Trost in ihrer Berührung. Charlene wusste, dass er etwas Schlimmes durchgemacht haben musste, aber sie wusste nicht was es war. Sie sprach sanft zu ihm, ihre Stimme klang leise und beruhigend. Sie war ernst und versuchte ihm ein bisschen Sicherheit entgegen zu bringen.

„Spencer, du und ich... haben uns im Krankenhaus kennen gelernt, nachdem du dir das Leben nehmen wolltest. Ich hab mir ständig Sorgen um dich gemacht und wollte, dass du irgendwann einmal mit mir darüber redest. Ich wollte verstehen, warum du diesen Ausweg gesucht hast. Aber du redest nicht mit mir... Verdammt, da taucht dieser Mann auf mit seinem schicken Anzug und ich sehe dich das erste Mal seit wir uns kennen als wärst du eine völlig andere Person. Was ist es Spencer, was? Ich habe euch beobachtet, du hast gelächelt, du warst... fröhlich. Ich hab dich noch nie unbeschwert erlebt, nie. Wer ist das, was ist passiert?"

Er überlegte weiter, er atmete einmal tief ein und legte sich die passenden Worte zurecht, sie wollte ihn schon loslassen und aufstehen, als er endlich zu reden begann, die Stimme ein belegtes Flüstern.

„Das war Special Agent Hotchner... er ist beim FBI. Er ist Profiler in der Verhaltensanalyse… bevor ich nach Vegas kam, habe ich in seiner Abteilung gearbeitet."

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an und versuchte diese neue Information zu fassen, Spencer fuhr fort.

„Ja, ich habe früher für die Regierung gearbeitet."

Sie sah ihn misstrauisch an, schließlich war er noch recht jung, doch bevor sie etwas einwenden konnte erklärte er es ihr.

„Ich war 21, als ich zum FBI kam. Ich habe die Highschool mit 12 Jahren beendet, und in drei Fachbereichen promoviert. Ich bin das was man hochbegabt nennt und ich habe schließlich einen Platz in der Einheit für Verhaltensanalyse bekommen Ich war vier Jahre dort… bis…"

Er rutschte unruhig auf dem Stuhl herum, als die Erinnerung wieder kam. Er schüttelte den Kopf und suchte nach anderen Worten.

„bis ich den Job nicht mehr machen konnte, Agent Hotchner war mein Vorgesetzter... Ich bin gegangen, einfach gegangen ohne ein Wort. Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, aber es war notwendig."

„Das hab ich gesehen, ich habe dich das erste Mal seit langem Lächeln sehen. Du hast dich gefreut, das hab ich noch nie bei dir gesehen."

Reid lächelte jetzt wieder, es war ein schönes Gefühl sich so sicher wie früher zu fühlen, auch wenn das nur eine Illusion war. Wie sicher sie in Wahrheit gewesen waren, hatte das Team auf grausamste Weise erfahren müssen, als er entführt wurde.

„Wir sind nicht in Freundschaft auseinander gegangen."

Sagte er schnell und versuchte sich in Erinnerungen zu rufen, wie Hotch im Krankenhaus bei ihm gewesen war. Seit sie in der Notaufnahme in Des Plaine gemeinsam überlebt hatten, hatten sie eine unausgesprochene emotionale Verbindung, aber so nah und transparent wie damals in dem alten Kellerraum war sie nie zuvor gewesen. Und Reid wusste, dass Hotch mehr als enttäuscht sein musste, dass er fort gegangen war.

Seine Augen wanderten wieder zu den Sonnenstrahlen, die langsam dunkler wurden und ihn an die vielen Stunden Schmerz und Erniedrigung erinnerten.

„Ich kämpfe, Charlene."

„Ja, das sehe ich."

Sie sprach jetzt ganz leise und hielt seine Hand. Spencer sah auf und blickte ihr in die Augen und alles was sie darin ablesen konnte war Kummer und sie wusste, dass er niemals Liebe für sie empfinden würde. Sie fühlte, wie er dieses Leben gegen seinen Willen führte. Aber darum ging es in diesem Augenblick nicht. Der Tag hatte ihn verändert, er wurde ein kleines Bisschen zugänglich und sie war einfach da, um ihm Trost zu spenden und zu zuhören. Sie wartete ab und sah zu Boden, versuchte zu sehen, was er dort sah.

„Wir hatten vor zwei Jahren diesen Fall… ein Serienmörder, der in wenigen Monaten mehrere junge Frauen entführte, folterte und ermordete. Jeder Fall ist einzigartig, aber dieser, war speziell, von Anfang an ist alles schief gelaufen, unser Profil passte nicht, die Verdächtigen konnten nicht eingegrenzt werden, immer wenn wir dachten, wir sind einen Schritt näher waren wir in Wahrheit zwei Schritte zurückgegangen. Wir haben Stunden, Tage im Büro verbracht, haben alle Details immer wieder durchleuchtet und kamen nicht weiter. Wir waren erschöpft, hatten kaum gegessen und geschlafen und fingen bereits an, unseren Frust aneinander auszulassen. Schließlich sind wir Zeugenaussagen nachgegangen, sind getrennt raus gegangen und haben Befragungen durchgeführt… vergebens."

Reid seufzte laut, als er sich die Ermittlung in Erinnerung rief, und plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass diese Tage im Chaos, die letzten wirklich unbeschwerten Tage für ihn gewesen waren.

„Der Fall hat uns alle verändert. Er hat alles von uns abverlangt und ich… wir wurden mit Dingen konfrontiert, mit denen wir es noch niemals zuvor zu tun hatten. Der Unbekannte… ähm, der Mörder kam damals davon und der Fall wurde zu den Akten gelegt… Ich habe mich dazu entschieden aufzuhören. Der Fall war zu persönlich."

„Wieso das?"

Er hörte Hotchs Stimme laut in seinen Ohren, so als würde er neben ihn stehen und er hörte die Worte, die er im Krankenhaus zu ihm gesagt hatte, bevor er in den heilenden Schlaf gesunken war.

_Wir kriegen ihn, Junge… wir stehen das gemeinsam durch._

„Das ist nicht wichtig."

Wich er schnell aus und blinzelte mehrmals angestrengt, als er die Schatten der Entführung fortjagen wollte. Charlene nickte nur enttäuscht. Sie kannte seine Alpträume und sie wusste, warum er Narben am Handgelenk trug. Wenn er auch immer verschlossen war, es war offensichtlich, dass er wichtige Details ausließ, die er ihr nicht anvertrauen wollte.

„Hotch… Agent Hotchner war hier, um mir mitzuteilen, dass sie den Täter verhaftet haben."

„Aber das ist doch großartig."

Spencer antwortete nicht.

„Oder nicht?"

Fragte Charlene skeptisch. Sie wollte so viele Fragen stellen, mehr erfahren doch Spencer hatte ihr ein wenig Vertrauen geschenkt, sie wollte ihn nicht drängen, denn dann würde er sich wieder ganz zurückziehen. Auch wenn er nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagte, dass war mehr als sie in einem Jahr über ihn erfahren hat.

„Ja, das ist es."

Stellte er schließlich fest. Ein Lächeln huschte wieder über seine Lippen und er löste den Blick von dem Schatten und den roten Strahlen auf dem Boden.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Fragte sie, er wirkte immer noch Gedanken versunken und es war offensichtlich, dass zwei Seiten in ihm miteinander kämpften, und sich noch nicht entschieden hatte, welche davon als Sieger hervorgehen würde.

„Ich weiß nicht… ich denke oft an zu Hause, an Quantico, und manchmal vermisse ich es auch…Ich hab mich einfach gefreut, Hotch hier zu sehen. Ich kann es dir nicht erklären. Ich verdanke ihm sehr viel."

Er legte die Akten zusammen, sortierte den Stapel um, so als würde er an ihnen arbeiten und für Charlene war es offensichtlich, dass er das Thema jetzt nicht weiter behandeln wollte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, als er das Photo zurück in seine Schublade legte. Sie nickte stumm, betrachtete ihn mit neuen Augen und dachte nach, was der Fall mit ihm und seinem alten Leben angestellt hatte. Was ihn dazu veranlasst hatte eine Karriere beim FBI aufzugeben und in dieser Stadt zu wohnen und langweilige Akten zu bearbeiten.

„Hat es was zu bedeuten, dass er hier war? Ich meine er ist den ganzen Weg hier her gekommen nur um dir zu sagen, dass ein alter Fall aufgeklärt wurde. Nur um dich zu sehen. Er muss ein sehr guter Freund sein."

„Nein, es hat nichts zu bedeuten. Ich habe keinen Kontakt zu den Leuten aus Quantico. Er war einmal ein guter Freund. "

Er sah nicht glücklich aus, sie konnte es in seinen Augen ablesen. Seine braunen Augen blickten stets traurig und müde, aber da war noch etwas anderes in ihnen, und sie glaubte, dass es Wut war und auch Sehnsucht. Und sie fühlte, dass er um etwas kämpfte, dass er verloren hatte, aber nicht bereit war aufzugeben.

Sie stellte sich hinter ihn und legte ihre Hände sanft auf seine Schultern, er schloss die Augen und atmete aus als sie begann ihn zu massieren. Sie beugte sich zu ihm herunter und flüsterte in sein Ohr.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Spencer, ich mach dir keine Vorwürfe und ich werde dir keine Fragen stellen, auch wenn ich vieles nicht verstehe. Aber ich kann sehen, dass dich etwas beschäftigt. Was du tust ist deine Sache. Nur, mach bitte keinen Fehler… ich will dich nie wieder so verzweifelt sehen."

Sie griff nach seiner Hand und fuhr mit dem Daumen über die quer verlaufende Narbe an seinem Handgelenk. Sie sah ihn an und bedeutete ihm in dieser Geste, dass sie es ernst meinte.

„Es ist gut… der letzte Fall ist abgeschlossen… der Täter ist verhaftet. Mir geht es gut. Wirklich, es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Sicher?"

„Ja, absolut. Es hat nichts zu bedeuten."

„O.K. und du warst echt in der Verhaltensanalyse Einheit beim FBI, Wahnsinn, da arbeiten die hellsten Köpfe des Landes… und du warst im Club?"

Jetzt lächelte er breiter als sie die Stimmung positiv änderte und nickte zustimmend.

„Ich bin hier fertig… wie wäre es, wenn wir was nettes Essen gehen und ich mit zu dir komme… vielleicht kannst du mir doch ein bisschen über die Zeit beim FBI erzählen, was meinst du?"

Seine Gedanken waren immer noch bei Hotch und dem Gespräch am Nachmittag. Er versuchte abzulenken, versuchte sie auf Distanz zu halten, damit sie nicht merkte wie hart er wirklich um eine Entscheidung kämpfte, auch wenn er - wie er sich eingestehen musste – die Entscheidung eigentlich schon längst getroffen hatte.

Er lächelte, doch seine Gedanken waren ganz woanders.

„In Ordnung, aber ich hab noch ein paar Akten, die ich bis morgen durchgehen muss."

Sie nickte und wünschte, dass sie ihn erreichen konnte. Dass er einmal laut aussprechen würde, was in ihm vorging.

„O.K. treffen wir uns um sieben bei Marlowe's? Du magst es doch da."

Er nickte und klappte wieder eine Akte auf, eifrig schrieb er etwas auf einen Block. Und Charlene verließ sein Büro.

Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte blickte er wieder auf die Sonnenstrahlen. Das rot war im Verlauf der Nachmittagssonne immer dunkler geworden. Und er ließ den Stift sinken und die Gedanken kreisen. Und schließlich hörte er ihre Stimme wie ein Echo in seinen Gedanken. Immer wieder.

_Ich will dich niemals wieder so verzweifelt sehen… __er ist den ganzen Weg hier her gekommen. Er muss ein sehr guter Freund sein…_

Spencer begann Gedanken versunken mit dem Daumen über die Narbe am Handgelenk zu streichen. Er hatte versucht seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzten, doch es gab Dinge, die er nicht abgeschlossen hatte, es gab Menschen, von denen er wusste, dass er ihnen wichtig war und diese Menschen hatte er enttäuscht. Die Schnitte waren tief gewesen und das Blut hatte warm aus der Haut gequollen und es war in schweren Tropfen auf die weißen Fliesen in seinem Badezimmer gelandet. Seine Augen hatten sich mit Tränen gefüllt und bevor die Bewusstlosigkeit ihn davontragen konnte an einen Ort ohne Reue hatte er zum Telefonhörer gegriffen und den Notruf gewählt. Damals hatte er eine Entscheidung für das Leben getroffen, er hatte gekämpft, als der Notarzt gekommen war und die Blutungen gestillt hatte, und er hatte danach gekämpft einen Weg zurück ins Leben zu finden… und heute hatte er eine weitere Entscheidung getroffen. Damals vor zwei Jahren hatte er nicht gekämpft, er hatte den einfachen Weg gewählt. Er würde mit seinem Leben fortfahren. Einen Schlussstrich ziehen.

_Es hat nichts zu bedeuten… Oder?_

TBC


	10. 9 : Der Schritt nach Vorne

**9: Der Schritt nach vorne**

_"I take a step outside  
And I breathe the air  
And I slam the door  
And I'm on my way  
I won't lay no blame  
I won't call your names  
Cause I've made my break  
And I won't look back  
I've turned my back  
On those endless games_

_I'm all through with ties  
I'm all tired of tears  
I'm a happy man  
Don't it look that way  
Shake the dust from my shoes  
There's a road ahead  
And there's no way back home_

_Leaving home ain't easy  
I thought I could  
How could I think of leaving  
Leaving on your own  
Still trying to persuade me that  
Leaving home ain't necessarily  
The only way_

_Leaving home ain't easy  
But may be the only way" Queen – Leaving Home ain't easy_

Der Wind wehte ihm durch die Haare, als er langsam über den Asphalt schritt. Spencer hob eine Hand und strich sich die kurzen Haarsträhnen, die ihm in die Augen geweht wurden, nach hinten. Er versuchte sie hinter das Ohr zu streichen, eine Geste, die früher so typisch für ihn gewesen war, dass jeder, der ihn kannte, sie immer mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht hatte. Ihm war es nie aufgefallen, eine unbewusste Handlung, aber alle anderen im Team kannten diese Geste nur zu gut.

Heute waren die Haare viel zu kurz um in dieser Position gehalten zu werden. Doch es war eine Geste, die einfach hier hin gehörte. In Vegas war es nicht windig, dort schien meistens die Sonne und es war ständig warm. Spencer hatte vergessen wie kalt und stürmisch es in Virginia gewesen war. Er hatte vieles vergessen. Und doch kamen ihm die einzelnen Eindrücke mehr als bekannt vor und erfüllten ihm mit einen vertrauten, wohligen Gefühl..

Spencer ignorierte, dass seine Hand zitterte. Er war angespannt, seine Nerven bis an ihre Grenzen belastet seit er eine Stunde zuvor aus dem Flugzeug gestiegen war und das erste Mal seit zwei Jahren einen Fuß auf den Boden von Quantico gesetzt hatte.  
Erst war es schiere Angst gewesen, einfache Panik, die ihm die Kehle zugeschnürt hatte, und er hatte sich immer wieder diese eine Frage gestellt  
_Was mache ich hier? _

Er blieb kurz stehen und atmete die frische Herbstluft tief ein. Eindrücke formten sich zu Erinnerungen, wurden zu Bildern längst vergangener Tage.  
Er atmete laut aus, beinahe erleichtert, die Gefühle im Griff zu haben. Er hatte es sich schlimmer vorgestellt, als es nun tatsächlich war und er ging langsam weiter, er umklammerte den Riemen seiner Reisetasche so fest, dass er in die Handfläche einschnitt.  
Langsam setzte er einen Schritt vor den anderen, spürte den Boden unter ihm vibrieren und hatte nicht gemerkt, dass es seine Beine waren, die leicht zitterten.

Mit jedem Schritt, kam er seiner Vergangenheit näher, mit jedem Schritt wurde das Gefühl in der Magengegend bedrückender. Die anfängliche Panik hatte sich in eine positive Spannung verwandelt. Er war nervös. Aufgeregt geradezu und er empfand eine gewisse Vorfreude.  
Er blickte zu Boden, um die Augen vor den beißenden Wind zu schützen. Das Laub wirbelte über den Bürgersteig und knisterte leicht, als er darauf trat. Ein Geräusch, das er kannte, das ihn auf ewig verfolgen würde.

In dem alten Kellerraum hatten auch Blätter auf dem losen, dreckigen Boden gelegen, braune, trockene Blätter die sich irgendwann einmal in diese Gemäuer verirrt hatten, sie waren vom Wind entführt und dort hin getragen worden, ohne eine Chance ihrem Gefängnis jemals wieder zu entrinnen.  
Spencer hatte da gelegen völlig unfähig sich zu bewegen und seinen tränenvernebelten Blick auf die Blätter gerichtet, er hatte diesen Punkt fixiert. Er hatte das Bild gebraucht, es tief in seinen Verstand einbrennen lassen, der Wind war durch die zerbrochenen Fenster geweht und hatte diese Blätter tanzen lassen. Sie waren in einem Tumult durcheinander gewirbelt und Spencer erkannte darin, den Tumult in dem sich seine eigene Seele an diesem Tag befunden hatte.

Spencer atmete weiter laut ein und aus, um gegen die Schatten anzukämpfen, mit ihnen umgehen zu können und er hörte die schweren Schritte seines Peinigers als dieser auf die Blätter getreten war und sie zu Staub zerfallen waren, das Knistern, ein unheimliches Geräusch, das laut durch die Stille gebrochen war. In dem alten Raum hatte es aus allen Ecken gezogen und die Blätter hatten zusammen mit den Staubflocken im Wind getanzt, warm beleuchtet durch das einfallende Sonnenlicht. Sie hatten braun und rot geschimmert und unheimlich geknistert. Es war beinahe so, als wäre die Luft dort unten elektrisch aufgeladen gewesen. Und Spencer hatte sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als wie die Blätter durch die Lücken in den zerbrochenen Fenstern geweht zu werden. Frei und fern von all dem.

Kurz sah er den tanzenden braunen Blättern hier in Quantico zu, doch als sich kleine Erinnerungen viel klarer in seinem Kopf formten, blickte er wieder geradeaus. Ließ den Blick auf die Panzerglastüren ruhen, hin und her gerissen ob er hindurch gehen konnte. Er hatte so vieles vergessen, vieles hinter sich gelassen als er fort gegangen war, aber hier und jetzt atmete er die selbe Luft ein wie damals und die gleichen Gefühle stürzten auf ihn ein. Gefühle, die er durchlebt hatte, lange bevor dieser Alptraum passiert war, als sein Leben noch in Ordnung gewesen war.

Er verband viele positive Erinnerungen mit diesem Ort und beinahe gelang es ihm auch ausschließlich diese Seite zu sehen, als wäre das damals alles nicht passiert, als wäre die Zeit rückwärts gelaufen. Und an einem Punkt verharrt, der verhinderte, dass er erleben musste was sein Leben für immer verändert hatte.  
Doch er konnte sich nichts vormachen, das war unmöglich und das war ihm nur allzu schmerzlich bewusst.

Er musste nicht aufschauen, als er sich den vier großen, bewachten Panzerglastüren näherte. Er kannte den Weg, war ihn so viele Male gegangen, morgens, abends, manchmal mitten in der Nacht. Er war ihn in seinem unbeschwerten Leben gegangen und danach nie wieder, als das Leben schwarz und traurig geworden war.  
Es war Teil seines Alltags gewesen, seines Lebens hier her zu kommen. Es kam ihm vor als wäre er erst gestern wieder durch diese Türen gegangen. Aber dem war nicht so.

Es war zwei Jahre her, dass Aaron Hotchner und er durch die Sicherheitskontrolle gegangen waren und das Schicksal seinen Lauf genommen hatte.  
Sie hatten gescherzt, sie hatten geredet, alles war in Ordnung gewesen. Die Türen hatten sich hinter ihnen geschlossen und Spencer Reid war nie wieder hindurchgegangen.  
_Was mache ich hier?_

Seine Schuhe machten ein lautes Geräusch auf den Steinen und der Wind pfiff unheimlich am Gebäude entlang. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr, die Türen hatten sich vor zwei Jahren zum letzten Mal hinter ihm geschlossen und er hatte nicht zurückgeblickt. Nie hätte er auch nur erahnen können, dass dieser Tag eine Wende nehmen, und er dieses Gebäude nicht wieder sehen würde.  
Er war hindurchgegangen und hatte dieses Leben hinter sich gelassen, ohne es gewusst zu haben, ohne überhaupt eine Wahl gehabt zu haben.

Er erinnerte sich an diesen letzten Tag vor zwei Jahren, es war ein ganz normaler Tag gewesen.  
Das Team hatte an einem schwierigen Fall gearbeitet und alle waren am Abend zuvor erschöpft nach Hause geschickt worden. Sie waren ausgeruht, sie gingen mit neuer Energie an die Ermittlung heran, sie waren gut gelaunt, unbeschwert.  
Derek und er hatten rumgealbert, Emily hatte fasziniert einen seiner Zaubertricks lernen wollen und er war er selbst gewesen, umgeben von seinen Freunden, um etwas Abstand zu ihrem harten Alltag zu gewinnen.  
Sie hatten sich gegenseitig zum Weiterarbeiten motiviert und er war zu Penelope Garcia gegangen um etwas prüfen zu lassen. Garcia hatte unermüdlich auf ihn eingeredet und er hatte gut gelaunt mit ihr gelacht, bis Hotch sie unterbrochen hatte und Reid bat, ihn zu begleiten.  
„Ich erzähl es dir später…ich bin bestimmt die ganze Nacht hier." hatte Garcia noch zu ihm gesagt und ihn dabei liebevoll angelächelt. Und er hatte genickt und war seinem Vorgesetzten gefolgt, ohne zu wissen, dass er an diesem Tag als einziger nicht in dieses Büro zurückkehren würde. Als es vorbei gewesen war, war Spencer weggelaufen und doch konnte er die Erinnerung nicht zurücklassen, sie war ihm gefolgt. Und sie hatte ihn eingeholt.  
Er hatte gehen müssen, damals hatte er den Tiefpunkt seines Lebens erreicht und er musste es schaffen, ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Sein altes Leben war ihm genommen worden. Er war förmlich durch die Hölle gegangen und konnte sich einfach nicht wieder sicher fühlen. Es hatte wehgetan sie alle so verzweifelt zu sehen. Hotch hatte die Enttäuschung bei jedem Besuch mehr als deutlich im Gesicht gestanden. Sie wollten den Täter, sie haben härter gearbeitet als jemals zuvor und doch kamen sie ihm wieder nicht näher. Und Spencer hatte nichts außer Demut empfunden. Sie hatten sich zu nahe gestanden und das machte es noch schwerer objektiv zu bleiben.  
Er hatte sich vom Team abgesondert, er wollte ihrer Arbeit nicht im Weg stehen, mit dem Mitleid, das sie alle zweifellos empfunden haben. So war ihm nur eine Option geblieben, er hatte gehen müssen. Für sich und für sie.  
_Die Jagd ist vorbei_

Jetzt in diesem Augeblick schien für einen kurzen Moment die Vergangenheit nicht zu existieren, als er vor den Türen stand und das Gebäude betrachtete.  
Er fühlte sich wie damals, unbeschwert und glücklich. Ein Gefühl, dass er seit seiner Entführung nicht mehr kannte. Es war schön hier zu sein, auch wenn die Situation nicht die Positivste war. Er war aufgeregt, nervös und seine Gedanken rasten und beschworen die verschiedensten Bilder herauf. Es war eine schöne Zeit gewesen und auch wenn er sich einredete im warmen Las Vegas ein besseres Leben zu führen, so konnte er sich selbst in diesem Moment nicht belügen, hier war er glücklich gewesen, hier hatte er Freunde gehabt, Menschen die ihm etwas bedeutet hatten und denen er wehgetan hatte. Sie waren ein Team gewesen, hier war die Welt für ihn in Ordnung gewesen… bis zu jenem Tag… als er aus ihrer Mitte gerissen wurde und drei Tage lang durch die Hölle gehen musste. Er war nie zu ihnen zurückgekommen.

Die Erinnerung kam zurück, ebenso die Wut und auch die Scham. Alles war in Ordnung gewesen, ein kurzer Moment und er wusste, dass sich nichts geändert hatte und egal wo er hingehen würde und wem er den Rücken kehren würde, es würde ihn ständig begleiten. Aber das musste er jetzt auf sich nehmen. Es gab kein Zurück mehr. Er hatte einfach nicht mehr daran gedacht, alles verdrängt, ein anderes Leben geführt und dabei nie eingesehen, dass er sich selbst belogen hat. Schließlich war Hotch plötzlich aufgetaucht und Gefühle waren auf ihn eingestürzt, die er längst nicht mehr kannte, die er tief in seinem Inneren weggeschlossen hatte und diese Tür war geöffnet worden.  
_Ich habe dieses Leben aufgegeben. Es war meine Entscheidung_

Spencer fuhr sich wieder durch die Haare und dachte an das Leben in Las Vegas. Und er fühlte sich so unendlich weit davon entfernt. Fast so als wäre es nicht real.  
Er hatte Charlene erklärt, dass er wieder kommen würde. Dass er nur etwas zu erledigen hätte, ein paar Tage, nicht länger.  
Er war nicht mehr im Team und er hatte nicht vor es wieder zu sein.  
Doch er wollte mit Hotch ins Reine kommen, vielleicht sogar mit sich selbst.  
Die Entscheidung war längst gefallen, die Jagd war vorüber.

Während er auf die vier Panzerglas Türen zuging und sie sich in einem lauten Geräusch öffneten, als ihm der Sicherheitsbeamte von innen entgegen kam, kreisten seine Gedanken um den letzten Abend den er und Charlene gemeinsam verbracht hatten.  
Er sah es klar vor sich, konnte ihre Stimme sogar hören, hörte das Kichern, fühlte ihre Berührung auf seiner Haut…

_Las Vegas, am Abend zuvor:_  
Charlene schloss die Tür zu dem kleinen Apartment in Las Vegas hektisch auf und kicherte laut, als sie einige Sekunden unbeholfen mit dem Schlüssel rumhantierte. Sie hätte beim Essen nicht so viel Wein trinken sollen. Spencer griff mit seinen warmen Fingern nach ihrer Hand und half ihr den Schlüssel zu drehen und einzutreten. Sie kicherte wieder und bahnte sich einen Weg in das kleine Wohnzimmer. Seufzend knipste er das Licht an, als er ihr folgte.

Die blinkenden Lichter der Stadt wurden im hellen Licht der Wohnzimmerbeleuchtung blass und verschwanden, als er die Jalousien herunterließ. Er beobachtete Charlene und dachte über den Tag nach. Sie waren am Abend zusammen ausgegangen und er hatte es endlich geschafft wenigstens für ein paar Stunden nicht über das Treffen mit Hotch nachzudenken.  
_Es hat nichts zu bedeuten…_

Er ließ seinen Blick auf ihr ruhen und musste auch etwas lachen. Zwei Gläser und sie war bereits angeheitert. Für Vegas war das mehr als ungewöhnlich.  
Spencer erinnerte sich daran, wie er einmal mit seiner ehemaligen Kollegen aus dem Team der BAU, Elle Greenaway, im Hotel Whiskey getrunken hatte und ihr dabei einfach nur zugehört hatte. Auch sie hatte etwas Schreckliches erleben müssen und hat die Justiz später selbst in die Hand genommen, um mit ihrem Leben klarzukommen. Sie hatte das Team verlassen und war nie zurückgekehrt.

Er hatte das Essen genutzt, um einiges gut zumachen, denn schließlich war er es, der immer auf Distanz ging und sie nicht an sich heran ließ. Doch an diesem Tag wurde sein neues Leben gestört, in dem Hotch sich in dieses Leben eingemischt hatte und es verändert hatte, er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sich die Vergangenheit in die Gegenwart gedrängt hatte. Und plötzlich konnte Spencer nicht leugnen, dass es sie, seine Freundin, auch etwas anging. Dass sie ein Recht darauf hatte, wenigstens einen Teil der Wahrheit zu hören.

Er hoffte nicht zu abwesend zu wirken, denn Hotchs Besuch am Tag hatte ihn ununterbrochen beschäftigt. Auch wenn er in einem verzweifelten Versuch so getan hatte, als hätte sich nichts verändert. Er wollte sich ablenken und hatte den Abend mit ihr verbracht, seine Gedanken auf das Hier und Jetzt gerichtet, um einfach weiterzumachen wie bisher. Doch wann immer er ein zwei Minuten für sich hatte, drängte sich alles wieder in den Vordergrund und er wusste, dass seine Entscheidung fest stand.

Spencer setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch und nahm sie zögerlich in den Arm, Charlene blickte nach oben und ihre Augen leuchteten ihn an.  
Ja, der Abend war noch nicht vorbei. Dachte er und grinste sie etwas an.  
Er ließ seinen Blick von ihr zu dem Tisch wandern, der über und über mit Akten und Fällen beladen war und sie lächelte ihn wissend an. Wedelte drohnend mit ihrem Zeigefinger vor seine Nase.  
„Oh, Spencer, denk nicht mal daran… heute Abend gehörst du nur mir. Du bist  
endlich mal einen Schritt auf mich zugegangen… das will ich voll auskosten."

Sie lächelte und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund, sie hinterließ einen Weinhaltigen Geschmack auf ihm. Und er leckte sich die Lippen.  
„Ich sag doch gar nichts."  
Erwiderte Spencer Reid unschuldig und sah an ihren wunderschönen Augen vorbei zu dem Tisch, auf dem die Akten verlockend warteten. Den ganzen Tag hatte er sich nicht darauf konzentrieren können und er wusste, dass er die Hälfte davon am nächsten Tag einreichen musste.

„Ist schon gut. Ich gehe jetzt duschen und lasse euch alleine. 10 Minuten, mehr gibt es nicht. Dann gehörst du wieder mir. Du bist heute… ich weiß auch nicht, aber es gefällt mir. Wirklich, so hab ich dich nie erlebt… du solltest öfters Besuch von alten Freunden bekommen."  
Sie stand auf und beugte sich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn erneut.  
„Ich habe noch einiges mit dir vor… Dr. Reid."

Sie kicherte wieder und bahnte sich einen Weg uns Badezimmer. Sein Blick folgte ihr, auch wenn seine Gedanken nicht ganz bei ihr waren, aber das brauchte sie nicht zu erfahren. Spencer war gut darin sich für andere Menschen zu verstellen.  
Er schaltete den Fernseher ein und schalte wahllos durch die Kanäle. Er hörte wie die Dusche angestellt wurde und sah wieder zu den Akten. Die Fernbedienung immer noch in der Hand, beachtete er das Bild nicht, bis er an einem Kanal vorbei schaltete und _ihre_ Stimme hörte und sich die kleinen Härchen auf seinen Armen wie elektrisiert aufstellten.

Spencer hatte schon weitergeschaltet, als er völlig automatisch zu diesem Kanal zurückschaltete und gebannt auf den Bildschirm starrte. Die klare Stimme immer noch in den Ohren .  
Das Bild einer blonden Frau flackerte über den Bildschirm und er konnte der Stimme ohne eine Spur von Zweifel ein Bild zuordnen, und schließlich hatte er begriffen, um wen es sich handelte. Sein Mund wurde trocken, in seinem Magen rumorte es plötzlich als hätte er Glasscherben geschluckt.

Er sah das Podest mit dem FBI Emblem darauf und er hörte ihre Stimme und tausend schöne Erinnerungen schossen in dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde wie kleine Impulse durch sein Gehirn und hinterließen ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, die zitternd ein leises Wort bildeten… Jennifer…  
Er hatte sie nie so genannt, Jennifer Jereau war die Verbindungsbeamtin der BAU und alle hatten sie nur JJ genannt. Der Spitzname im Team, wie fast jeder einen hatte.  
Doch für Spencer war sie einst mehr gewesen. Viel mehr.

_JJ_  
Dachte er atemlos und legte die Fernbedienung neben sich auf die Couch, sie sprach in einer Pressekonferenz.  
Seine Beine fühlten sich an wie Gummi als er langsam aufstand und gebannt auf den Fernseher starrte.  
Das Bild wechselte, JJ verschwand und es blieb nur ihre Stimme aus dem Off und die Kameras zeigten einen übergewichtigen Mann Mitte fünfzig, der von Polizisten zum Gefängnis geführt wurde. Die Hände mit Handschellen auf den Rücken gefesselt.

Reid sah sich mit einem Schlag - völlig unerwartet - mit der Realität konfrontiert.  
Er schloss die Augen, als die Stimme seiner Freundin Jennifer Jereau durch das Wohnzimmer erklang. Er sah sich mit Bildern konfrontiert, die ihn so sehr schmerzten, dass er den Eindruck hatte es gerade jetzt in diesem Moment erneut zu erleben.  
Doch er fühlte auch etwas anderes, Erleichterung, den Mann zu sehen, der ihm das angetan hat und zu wissen, dass er verhaftet wurde. Dass er ins Gefängnis gehen würde und das für immer.

_„… konnte nach zwei Jahren Flucht in Bosten verhaftet werden. Er ist der mutmaßliche Serientäter, der 7 junge Frauen und Männer auf brutalste Weise entführt, misshandelt und getötet hat…"_

Die Fotos der Opfer wurden eingeblendet, zuerst ein Photo, das die Opfer in schicker Kleidung, zurechtgemacht für einen Abschlussball oder eine Geburtstagsfeier zeigte, jeder lächelte stolz und glücklich und schließlich wurden Photos gezeigt, die nach dem Auffinden der Leiche gemacht worden waren. Groteske Bilder, die schockieren und abschrecken sollten.  
JJ fuhr fort.

_„… Vor zwei Jahren, als der Fall durch die Presse gegangen war, hat es einen Überlebenden gegeben, Special Agent Dr. Reid, von der Verhaltensanalyseeinheit des FBI konnte dem Täter vor zwei Jahren entkommen und mit seiner Hilfe war es möglich eine Phantomzeichnung anzufertigen, die heute zu der Verhaftung führen konnte…" _

Dieses Mal hielt sie ein Photo von Spencer in die Kameras und er konnte sehen wie ihre Hand zitterte, ihre Stimme vibrierte für einen kurzen Augenblick, verriet den Schmerz, den sie dabei empfand. Aber sie ließ es sich nicht anmerken, es war ihr Job, sie nahm ihre ganze Professionalität zusammen und berichtete weiter. Sie starrte förmlich nach vorne, um sein Photo nicht ansehen zu müssen.  
Dieses Photo war im Krankenhaus aufgenommen worden und seine Augen waren unkenntlich gemacht worden, doch jeder konnte die blauen Flecke im Gesicht sehen, jeder konnte den Kummer sehen, den die ganze Gesichtshaltung verriet.

„…_In dem gestohlenen Fahrzeug mit dem der Täter unterwegs gewesen war, wurden die sterblichen Überreste eines Polizisten aus Boston sichergestellt. Ich spreche hiermit im Namen der gesamten Bundesbehörde, seiner Frau und seiner Tochter unsere aufrichtige Anteilnahme aus. Gott schütze Sie…"_

Gebannt starrte Spencer auf den Bildschirm, das Bild wechselte und sie zeigten wieder die Bilder der Verhaftung des Täters. Spencer sah den Mann der ihm so viel Gewalt angetan hatte und die Frau, die er einst geliebt hatte… unsicher was er jetzt fühlen sollte.

Seine Gedanken rasten, ihm war übel geworden. Kleine Bruchstücke seiner Vergangenheit wurden heraufbeschworen und es gefiel ihm nicht, dass sie sich wie einzelne Puzzleteile auf einem Tisch zu einem ganzen, einem vollständigen Bild zusammensetzten. Er hatte nie begriffen, was es heißen würde, den Täter zu sehen, die Angst und Scham von damals zu empfinden. Und er hatte nie auch nur erahnen können wie es wäre, das Team offiziell an dem Fall beteiligt zu sehen.  
Er sah sie bei der gemeinsam begonnenen Jagd, die plötzlich ihr Ende gefunden hatte.

Als Charlene vom Duschen kam, fand sie ihren Freund vor der Couch auf dem Boden sitzend. Jetzt lief die Pressekonferenz bereits auf dem Nachrichtenkanal und Charlene stellte sich schweigend in den Türrahmen und blickte zwischen Spencer und dem Fernsehbild hin und her.  
Spencer hatte die Arme vor den Bauch verschränkt. Er wirkte blass und Gedanken versunken.  
„Spencer, alles in Ordnung?."  
Fragte sie und setzte sich neben ihn, ohne den Blick von dem Bildschirm abzuwenden. Sie wollte seine Hand nehmen doch er ließ es nicht zu. Sie hasste es wenn er sich so abweisend und distanziert verhielt. Sie dachte an diesem Tag hätte er sich endlich verändert, hätte sein wahres Ich preisgegeben. Doch sie wusste plötzlich, dass die Wahrheit viel schlimmer sein würde.Er sah sie an und ihre Augen trafen sich. Sein Blick war traurig.

„Was ist los?"  
Fragte sie leise und rückte näher an ihn heran.

„Charlene, ich muss nach Virginia fliegen… ich muss etwas beenden."  
Sagte er tonlos.  
Sie erwiderte nichts, er war ein verschlossener Mann, der niemand an sich heran ließ. Sie würde ihn reden lassen. Einfach zuhören.  
Sie sah wieder auf den Bildschirm, sah das Photo von ihm, das ihn verletzt und gebrochen zeigte. Das Photo, das die Blondine mit einer zitternden Hand hielt und für die Reporter gut sichtbar in die Kamera zeigte. Charlene hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, um das was sie sah zu verarbeiten.

Spencer sah nach unten, suchte nach Worten, die es leichter machen würden. Schließlich fuhr er fort. Seine Stimme belegt.  
„Ich… die Ermittlung von der ich dir erzählt habe… der Fall ist persönlich geworden, weil… ich das Opfer war. Ich bin in einen Hinterhalt geraten als ich mit Hotch bei einer Zeugenbefragung war. Ich bin in einen Hinterhalt geraten und entführt worden… ich war fast vier Tage in der Gewalt eines Serienkillers.  
Er hat mich misshandelt, gefesselt… psychologischen Druck ausgeübt… und er wollte mich brechen. Er hat eine Warnung an das Team mit einem Messer in meinen Rücken geschrieben... wir… sie haben ihn nie erwischt… er ist verschwunden und hat nichts außer Scherben hinterlassen…"

Charlene starrte ihn fassungslos an. Doch alles fügte sich plötzlich klarer zusammen, und sie war fähig einen Grund für seine Eigenheiten, für seine schlaflosen Nächte und das Bedürfnis allein zu sein zu erkennen und zu verstehen.  
"Hast du deshalb versucht dir das Leben zu nehmen?"  
Fragte sie, etwas anderes fiel ihr nicht ein. Sie wollte so vieles wissen, aber sie durfte ihn nicht drängen.

Spencer antwortete nicht, alle Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und er biss sich auf die Lippe. Sah wieder die Bilder der Verhaftung im Fernsehen. Und er war plötzlich dankbar, dass Hotch es ihm gesagt hatte, bevor es im Fernsehen gesendet wurde. So konnte er besser damit umgehen.  
Er nickte so leicht, dass sie die Bewegung beinahe nicht ausmachen konnte. Scham flackerte wieder in seinem Gesicht auf, als er daran dachte.  
„Ja.."  
Sie ließ die Antwort auf sich wirken.  
„Was hat er dir nur angetan?"  
Fragte sie, die Stimme nur ein leises Murmeln und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund. Eigentlich hatte sie sich diese Frage selbst gestellt und bedauerte sie laut ausgesprochen zu haben, in dem Moment als die Worte ihre Lippen verlassen hatten.

Spencer wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und er verschränkte die Arme noch fester vor den Bauch.  
Als er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte schüttelte er ernst den Kopf.  
Er ersparte ihr die Details. Sie kannte die Narben auf seinem Rücken, sie hatte oft drüber gestrichen und sie liebkost. Aber sie hatte sie nie im Licht gesehen deswegen wusste sie nicht, dass es Worte waren, Worte auf ewig in seine Haut geschrieben.  
_BAU You'll never be save again! Never!_

Jetzt lachte er ungläubig. Und zuckte zusammen, als sie eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte. Doch sie ließ sie dort und er akzeptierte ihre Berührung.  
„Weißt du was komisch ist? Wir waren die besten Profiler in der ganzen Welt und trotzdem hat ausgerechnet in meinem Fall nichts funktioniert. Wir konnten nichts verhindern. Wir haben versagt, wir haben bezahlt."

In einer schnellen Bewegung war er aufgestanden und ins Schlafzimmer geeilt, wo er schnell einige Kleidungsstücke aus der Kommode zusammen suchte. Er begann zu packen. Charlene sah ihm schweigend dabei zu, er vermied ihren Blick, und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Er hatte sich verändert… sie hasste ihn für seine Distanz, für seine Verschlossenheit.

„Spencer, rede mit mir! Was hat er dir angetan… was ist so schlimm, dass du so… so verloren bist?"  
Ihre Stimme war laut und zornig und sie ignorierte die schweren Tränen, die aus ihren Augen strömten.  
„Verdammt! Rede mit mir!"

Spencer schloss den Reißverschluss seiner Reisetasche und verharrte in der Bewegung. Er dachte nach. Suchte nach Worten, die er ihr sagen wollte, er wusste, dass es leichter wäre, den Schmerz zu teilen, aber wollte er es laut aussprechen?

„Na fein…das war es dann wohl… glaubst du, dass du wiederkommen wirst?"  
Fragte sie jetzt verzweifelt, wütend und weinte jetzt hemmungslos.  
„Spencer, du versuchst jemand zu sein, der du nicht bist, das ist verkehrt. Warum bist du so verdammt stur!"

Spencer kam nahe an sie heran und zog sie auf die Beine, in seine Arme. Sie schmiegte sich an seinen warmen Körper.  
Seine Augen glänzten feucht, und er zitterte leicht, obwohl er schwitzte.  
Er verstärkte den Griff um sie und als er sprach klang seine Stimme ruhig und unglaublich ernst. Sie bekam einen Kloß im Hals.

„Charlene, ich bin immer weggelaufen… ich finde einfach keine Ruhe… jetzt habe ich vielleicht eine Chance dazu. Ich kann das dunkelste Kapitel in meinem Leben abschließen und wenn es vorbei ist, komme ich wieder… in ein paar Tagen. Ich kann hier nicht tatenlos rum stehen wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt, dass es mir… besser gehen kann. Es gibt Dinge, die ich beenden muss."

„Es hat nichts zu bedeuten, was?"  
Ahmte sie ihn voller Sarkasmus nach. Sie wischte sich die Tränen mit dem Ärmel ihres Shirts fort.  
Spencer sah gekränkt zu Boden.  
„Das habe ich heute Mittag auch noch gedacht,"  
Sagte er lächelnd, ohne sie anzusehen.  
„aber jetzt tue ich das nicht mehr… ich werde einen Schlussstrich ziehen und dann komme ich zurück… zu dir."  
„Das hoffe ich. Ich will dich nicht verlieren."  
Flüsterte sie mit belegter Stimme und ihre Lippen berührten sich, als sie sich zum Abschied küssten. Sie konnte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut fühlen, wollte diese kleine Berührung festhalten, da sie nicht sicher war, dass er zurückkommen würde. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte sie ihn längst verloren, ohne ihn je wirklich gehabt zu haben.

In einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er sich von ihr gelöst und ging schnell zur Wohnungstür. Er öffnete sie und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um. Er sah sie an, intensiv und liebevoll und als er sprach hatte er den Kopf an den Türrahmen gelehnt.  
Die Stimme nur noch ein emotionsloses Flüstern. Die Augen auf ihre fixiert, wusste sie plötzlich was es bedeutete, dass die Augen der Spiegel der Seele sind. In diesem Moment hatte sie das Gefühl ganz tief in seine blicken zu können.

„Er hat mich gefesselt,… und mir Gewalt angetan… sexuelle, und das brutal… er hat Dinge mit mir angestellt, die du dir nicht einmal vorstellen willst… und wenn er mich umgebracht hätte, dann wäre es mir egal gewesen. Ich habe mir sogar gewünscht, dass er es tun würde… ich bin in der Hölle gewesen und Hotch hat mich herausgebracht… als es vorbei war, konnte ich die Nähe vom Team nicht mehr ertragen… und mir wurde klar, dass ich fort gehen muss, weg vom Team. Aber ich kann nicht weglaufen, nicht mehr."

Sie sah ihn noch lange hinterher, als er schließlich die Wohnung verließ. Seine Worte lasteten schwer in ihrem Kopf, auf ihrer Seele. Und sie war dankbar, dass er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und nun nicht mit anhören musste wie sie weinte, vor Abscheu, vor Mitleid, vor einer ganzen Reihe von Gefühlen, die sie nicht einordnen konnte.  
Sie weinte stundenlang, bis keine Tränen mehr kamen und sie in seinem Apartment eingeschlafen war. Die Lichter blinkten durch den dunklen Raum und hüllten sie in den verschiedensten Lichtern.

Doch Spencer Reid war nach Zwei Jahren nicht mehr weggelaufen, er wollte sich von den Fesseln lösen und dafür musste er akzeptieren, dass er zurückgehen musste, zurück nach Quantico, um nach vorne zu kommen.  
Er war ins Flugzeug gestiegen und nach Hause geflogen...  
_Nach Hause..._

Er dachte an diese letzten Momente in Las Vegas, dann hob er den Kopf und sah nach vorne. Die schweren Türen des FBI Hauptquartiers hatten sich erneut hinter ihm geschlossen, als er weiterging, einen Fuß langsam vor den anderen setzte und Las Vegas und alles was ihn dort gehalten hatte hinter sich ließ.  
Und schließlich war er hier, zurück in Quantico, er wollte nicht wieder zurückkommen, und dann war es doch so schnell gegangen. Der Weg nach Vorne hatte ihn in die Vergangenheit geführt.

Er atmete tief durch, richtete den Blick nach vorne und passierte die Sicherheitskontrolle des FBI Gebäudes in Quantico.

Keine zehn Minuten später befestigte er seinen neu ausgestellten Besucherausweis an seinen Gürtel und er schlenderte über den Gang, als wäre er nie fort gewesen. Er hörte noch die Stimme des Sicherheitsbeamten, die ihm leise durch den Gang folgte.  
„Dr. Reid, Sie kennen ja den Weg."  
Und die Stimme in den Ohren übertönte seinen lauten und viel zu schnellen Herzschlag.  
Und auch wenn er es leugnete und es nicht wahrhaben wollte, Spencer Reid war nach Hause gekommen…es war ein schwerer Weg, aber der Schritt nach vorne fühlte sich gut an.

TBC


	11. 10 : Rückblick Krankenhaus 1

**10****: Rückblick (Krankenhaus)**  
_  
__"All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
_

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I tried so hard  
_

_Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this__"_

_Linking Park – In The end__  
_

Der Boden vibrierte und die schweren Schritte hallten durch den leeren Krankenhausflur und kündigten das Kommen eines Mannes an, der schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht so schnell gerannt war.

Special Agent Jason Gideon flog den Krankenhaus Flur förmlich entlang. Seine Schuhe hinterließen ein lautes Geräusch als die Ledersohlen mit jedem Schritt den Linoleum Boden berührten. Fast vier Tage hatten sie auf ein Lebenszeichen gehofft, irgendetwas, das ihnen beweisen würde, dass der Jüngste im Team, Spencer Reid, noch unter ihnen weilte. Etwas, das ihnen Gewissheit brachte, dass er lebte und ihre verzweifelte Suche nicht umsonst war. Dass sich die Anstrengung und die Bemühungen, der mangelnde Schlaf und die vernachlässigten Mahlzeiten bezahlt machen würden. Sie hatten auf ein Zeichen gehofft, das sie aufatmen lassen konnte, ein Zeichen, dass sich doch noch alles zum Guten wenden würde, auch wenn die Zeit gegen sie gearbeitet hatte. Ihr Ehrgeiz war niemals ins Wanken geraten. Gideon war erschöpft und er war nervlich am Ende, besorgt um den jungen Mann, den er liebevoll beinahe wie seinen Sohn betrachtete. Er war nicht fähig gewesen zu Essen, geschweige denn sich auch nur für eine halbe Stunde hinzulegen und auszuruhen.

Die Gedanken waren in jeder Minute bei Spencer Reid gewesen und je mehr Zeit vergangen war, umso mehr hatte sich seine Vorstellung von dem Jungen verändert. Zuerst hatte er ständig sein jugendliches Gesicht vor sich gesehen. Unordentliche Kleidung, die nie wirklich zusammenpasste, dabei das aufmerksame Blitzen der dunklen Augen und der verkniffene, freche Gesichtsausdruck wenn er über etwas nachdachte. Die Lippen geformt zu einem verspielten Lächeln, Gesten der Unbeschwertheit. Doch für Gideon hatte sich dieses Bild nach Tagen getrübt. Sie hatten nicht gewusst wo er war, sie hatten keine Ahnung was sie erwarten würde… und dann war der Anruf gekommen, den Hotch und Morgan nachgegangen waren… und keine Stunde später wurde ihm mitgeteilt, dass der Hinweis keine Finte gewesen war, sie hatten den Jungen gefunden.

In dieser Zeit waren andere Bilder in Jasons Gedanken entstanden, Bilder, die den blauen Himmel plötzlich mit schwarzen Gewitterwolken überzogen hatten. Bilder, die den Jungen misshandelt und verletzt zeigten. Bilder, die ihn erschaudern ließen und von denen er die schlimme Ahnung hatte, dass sie so eintreten würden. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich die dunklen Augen ohne Glanz, ohne Leben, sondern leer und ausdruckslos vorzustellen. Aber er fürchtete, dass es genau so sein würde. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie Recht er damit behalten sollte.

Gideon atmete tief durch und verlangsamte seine Schritte. Der sterile Krankenhausgeruch lag ihm unangenehm in der Nase und er brachte Erinnerungen an jene, die er fiel zu früh verloren hatte.

_Nicht er… nicht er… bitte nicht_

Hämmerten die Worte durch seine pochenden Schläfen als er weiterging, das Gespräch mit Hotch noch immer in den Ohren.

„Jason, wir haben Reid gefunden."

Hatte Hotch ruhig und völlig emotionslos gesagt. Seine Stimme hatte lediglich erschöpft und heiser geklungen, so als wäre seine Kehle ganz rau.

„Wie geht es ihm, ist er in Ordnung?"

Hatte Jason gefragt, er war nicht fähig gewesen auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Am anderen Ende der Leitung war Schweigen die Antwort gewesen, doch er hatte Hotch atmen hören, schwer und laut. Er hatte gehört wie Hotch mehrmals angestrengt geschluckt hatte und er hatte sofort gewusst, dass er gegen den Impuls sich zu übergeben ankämpfte.

_Es ist schlimmer… er ist nicht in Ordnung_

„Er lebt, Jason."

Kam die Antwort und Gideon hatte die Augen geschlossen und gemerkt wie sich hinter den Lidern kleine salzige Tropfen bildeten. Für jeden kam irgendwann der Augenblick, in dem die Fassade bröckelte und die Emotionen, vermischt mit Erschöpfung und Erkenntnis, auf einen einstürzten. Sie hatten fast vier unendlich lange Tage bis weit über ihre Grenzen hinaus gearbeitet. Und irgendwann stürzte alles in sich zusammen. Es ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Dieser Augenblick war für Jason Gideon, einem knallharten Profiler, gekommen als dieser Abschnitt vorbei war und ein neuer direkt begann.

„Wie schlimm?"

Fragte er mit betont leiser Stimme. Er zwang sich neutral zu klingen, doch es war ihnen nur allzu schmerzlich bewusst, um wen es hier ging und egal wie sehr Gideon sich bemühte, er schaffte es nicht länger ein Bild von Reid in seinen Kopf entstehen zu lassen, auf dem er lächelte… das war vorbei. Die Suche nach dem Jüngsten im Team hatte sie verdrängen lassen, was es heißen würde ihn vielleicht lebend zu finden. Sie hatten keine Zeit, keine Gelegenheit gehabt überhaupt einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden wie sie ihn vorfinden würden. Das _wie_ war zunächst bedeutungslos gewesen, wichtiger war das _ob_ gewesen.

„Schlimm."

War Hotchs Antwort ebenso leise gekommen, seine Stimme brach.

„Was ist mit, es geht ihm gut, oder…"

Versuchte Gideon es positiv und versuchte zu lächeln, sich selbst etwas Hoffnung zu machen, doch Hotch hatte ihn schnell unterbrochen. Und er hatte das Gespräch so schnell wie möglich beenden wollen, als er merkte dass seine Kehle sich wie zugeschnürt anfühlte und seine Augen feucht wurden. Er wollte nicht weinen, er wollte die Beherrschung nicht verlieren, Special Agent Hotchner verlor nie die Fassung, er war unergründlich, er war ernst und völlig emotionslos, doch er konnte die Gefühle nicht aufhalten, Stress fiel von ihm ab. Er räusperte sich und hoffte wieder Herr seine Stimme zu sein,

„Er lebt, Gideon, wir haben ihn rechtzeitig gefunden… belassen wir es dabei."

Und damit war das Gespräch beendet worden, Hotch hatte aufgelegt, das Handy fest umklammert. Er sah sich um und als er sicher war allein zu sein, ließ er den Gefühlen freien Lauf und seine Schultern bebten, als er das Schluchzen zuließ. Jason Gideon hatte Minutenlang in seinem Büro gesessen und das Telefon ungläubig angestarrt. Er hatte einen Moment für sich gebraucht, einen Moment sich zu sammeln und über die letzten Tage nach zudenken. Er hatte sich so verdammt hilflos gefühlt. Reid war wer weiß wo gewesen und hatte wer weiß was durchleben müssen. Es schmerzte ihn auch nur daran zu denken, wie irgendjemand diesen unschuldigen Jungen verletzen konnte. Doch er wusste, dass genau dies eingetreten war. Und auch wenn er noch lebte und sich erholen würde, sie hatten ihn verloren, er konnte es fühlen.

Die Tränen liefen jetzt unkontrolliert über seine Wangen, doch er fühlte keine Trauer, keine Sorge, er fühlte einfach nur Wut, wie es irgendjemand wagen konnte ins Team einzudringen und solch einen Scherbenhaufen zu hinterlassen. Er biss sich auf die Lippen um die Wut herunterzufahren, sie kam tief aus seinem Bauch und formierte sich zu dem stärksten Gefühl, das er bereit war zu empfinden. Doch es war nichts da, woran er sie hätte abreagieren können.

In einer eleganten und zugleich harten Bewegung hatte er alle Gegenstände mit den Armen von seinem Schreibtisch zu Boden gefegt und ein paar Mal laut und schluchzend ein und aus geatmet. Der Profiler in ihm gewann wieder die Oberhand, als das laute Geräusch der Gegenstände, die zu Boden fielen, durch das Büro schallten.

_Wir müssen dieses Schwein kriegen…_

Jason Gideon kam endlich auf der richtigen Station an und beschleunigte wieder seinen Schritt. Vier Tage hatte er auf ein Lebenszeichen gewartet, irgendetwas, das die Gewissheit brachte, dass Spencer Reid noch am leben war, gerade dieser Gedanke, diese durchlebte Ungewissheit, machte es unmöglich auch nur zehn Minuten länger tatenlos zu warten. Er musste ihn sehen, sicher sein, dass er lebte und sich selbst überzeugen, warum Hotch keinen der angemessenen Floskeln, wie es geht ihm gut, er ist in Ordnung, oder ein schlichtes _fein_ gebraucht hatte. Nachdem er sich hektisch durchgefragt hatte, stürmte er förmlich das kleine Wartezimmer, in dem Hotch seit einer dreiviertel Stunde saß.

„Wo ist er?"

Fragte Gideon sofort ohne seine Zeit mit Höflichkeiten zu verschwenden. Hotch stellte den leeren Kaffeebecher, den er unruhig in seinen Händen gedreht hatte auf das Tischchen vor sich. Er seufzte tief, rieb sich die müden Augen.

„Er ist noch im Behandlungsraum. Die Ärzte haben nur kurz mit mir gesprochen."

Gideon setzte sich nervös zu ihm und versuchte irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte über Spencers Zustand in Hotchs Gesicht abzulesen. Als Hotch bemerkte wie der besorgte Blick auf ihm ruhte, begann er leise zu reden, er sah den älteren Agent nicht an. Sondern starrte auf den leeren Kaffeebecher, doch vor seinen Augen spielten sich ganz andere Bilder ab und er konnte die eisige Zugluft auf seiner Haut spüren, das Blut auf dem geblümten Laken riechen… und er sah wie es in den Sonnenstrahlen hell geleuchtet hatte. Hotch bekam eine Gänsehaut.

„Er hat einige Verletzungen, Schnittwunden, blaue Flecken… Schmerzen, er war erschöpft, dehydriert aber die Ärzte haben mir versichert, dass es schlimmer aussieht als es tatsächlich ist."

Er streckte die Hände aus und rief sich in Erinnerung wie er den geschundenen Körper in den Armen gehalten hatte und ihn getragen hatte… nach oben, ins Licht, raus aus der Hölle. Spencer hatte sich so leicht angefühlt. Und er sah das Schmerzverzerrte Gesicht vor sich. Ein Ausdruck den er bei Spencer noch nie gesehen hatte und den er niemals wieder sehen wollte.

„Er muss nicht operiert werden, und Brüche hat er auch keine. Sie haben ihm eine örtliche Betäubung ins Rückenmark gesetzt, um einige der tiefen Wunden zu vernähen, damit er stillhält. Ich glaube er ist eh viel zu erschöpft, um irgendetwas davon mitzukriegen. Sie wollten, es ambulant behandeln, weil sie erst feststellen mussten, ob er unter Drogen gesetzt wurde. Eine Narkose wäre zu gefährlich gewesen. Wir haben ihn rechtzeitig gefunden…"

Er verstummte plötzlich, als Gideons Handy klingelte.

„Emily?"

Fragte Gideon tonlos, als er abnahm, die Nummer auf dem Display zeigte ihren Namen. Sie wechselten kurz ein paar Worte, Gideon sagte nicht viel, er hörte zu, doch sein Gesicht wechselte schlagartig und ein Eindruck großer Enttäuschung huschte über die müden Züge. Er sah Hotch an, ohne ihn wahrzunehmen und Hotch konnte in seinen müden Augen sehen, dass sie wieder ganz am Anfang waren.

„Danke, bleibt dran."

Er beendete das Gespräch. Hotch sah kurz erwartungsvoll in den Flur hinaus.

„Sie haben den Täter nicht gefunden… er ist über alle Berge, wir haben keine Ahnung wer er ist oder wie er aussieht... das hängt jetzt alles von Reid ab, er ist der einzige der… überlebt hat."

Hotch wollte etwas erwidern, doch als eine Ärztin zu ihnen kam, standen beide erwartungsvoll auf, alles andere war in diesem Moment bedeutungslos. Vorerst.

„Hi, ich bin Dr. Jenkings, ich bin hier um sie über Dr. Reid zu informieren. Äh, Agent Hotchner?"

Fragte sie, als sie beiden die Hand gab. Hotch trat etwas vor und Gideon machte ihm widerwillig Platz. Er war Reids Notfallkontakt. Und Gideon wusste, dass Hotch sich an der Entführung die Schuld gab, weil er mit Reid zusammen unterwegs gewesen war. Er ließ ihn den Vortritt, auch wenn es ihm sichtlich schwer fiel noch etwas länger zu warten.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

Wollte Hotch wissen, seine Stimme klang fordernd und ungeduldig. Er konnte ihrem Gesicht ablesen, dass sie nicht die besten Nachrichten hatte.

„Agent Hotchner, Gehen wir ein Stück."

Antwortete sie mit einem leichten Blick auf Gideon. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie mit ihm alleine sprechen wollte.

„Kann ich zu ihm?"

Fragte Hotch nun leise, alle Autorität war aus seiner Stimme gewichen. Die Hände hatte er erwartungsvoll in die Hüften gestemmt.

„Ja, sofort."

Sie lächelte ihn kurz aufmunternd an.

„Dr. Reid hat nach Ihnen gefragt."

Er fühlte Erleichterung, da Reid offensichtlich wach und ansprechbar war. Sie gingen ein Stück den Flur entlang, den Weg über ein bedrückendes Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Es war nichts zu hören, nur das Geräusch ihrer Schritte auf dem Boden und wie Hotch sich einbildete sein lauter, nervöser Herzschlag. Dann blieben sie vor einem Zimmer stehen. Hotch sah sie fragend an. Sie blätterte in der Akte, die sie vor sich hielt. Und zu Hotchs Erleichterung kam sie endlich auf den Punkt, ihr Lächeln war verschwunden, sie wurde sachlich.

„Agent Hotchner, Dr. Reid ist ziemlich erschöpft, aber sein Zustand ist nicht ernst. Er ist dehydriert und die meisten Verletzungen sind nur oberflächlich… Schnittwunden, blaue Flecke. Bis auf…"

Hotch fiel ihr schnell ins Wort. Für ihn war es grausige Gewissheit geworden, dass dem Jungen sexuelle Gewalt angetan worden war, er wollte es nicht aus ihrem Mund hören. Er sah wieder das Laken und die hellen Blutflecke, sie waren frisch gewesen.

„Was haben Sie für ihn getan?"

Sie nickte verständnisvoll. Als sie seinem durchdringenden Blick begegnete, sein Mund bildete eine ausdruckslose Linie.

„Also die schweren Verletzungen im Darm konnten mit wenigen Stichen genäht werden, sollten dort keine Entzündungen oder innere Blutungen auftreten, dann wird es ganz normal verheilen, ohne ihm in der Zukunft Probleme zu bereiten. Die Fäden können in etwa einer Woche gezogen werden, wenn alles gut verheilt. Es wird viel Ruhe brauchen, es wird dauern und nicht sehr angenehm sein, wir haben ihn auf Grund der Verletzungen auf eine Hohe Dosis Antibiotika gesetzt. Damit keine Infektionen auftreten und das Fieber runter geht."

Hotch atmete erleichtert aus. Da die gute Nachricht in ihm wirkte, sprach sie schnell weiter und erklärte mehrere Einzelheiten. Ihr Ton klang distanziert und Hotch versuchte sich ebenso einzubilden, dass sie über einen Fremden sprach, jemanden bei dem es ihn nicht persönlich belastete, was er hörte.

„Er ist mehrere Stunden auf brutalste Weise vergewaltigt worden… er sollte dringend psychologisch betreut werden. Wir haben Fotos gemacht und fremde DNA Proben an ihm sichergestellt, die Proben befinden sich bereits auf dem Weg in Ihr Labor. Die vorgeschriebenen Tests wurden durchgeführt, also auf HIV und auch Hepatitis. Aber es wird dauern bis die Ergebnisse da sind. Wir haben Dr. Reid ein Präventionsmedikament verabreicht, das eine mögliche HIV Infektion bekämpft. Es wird alle zwei Stunden gespritzt. Reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme bei sexuellen Vergehen. Er hat erhöhte Temperatur, aber er ist ansprechbar."

Sie öffnete den Ordner erneut und zog ein Photo heraus. Die schlechten Nachrichten rissen nicht ab und sie beeilte sich schnell durch das Protokoll zu kommen.

„Agent Hotchner, das sollten Sie sich ansehen…"

Sagte sie und reichte es ihm mit einem mitfühlenden Blick in seine Augen, diskret sah sie das Photo nicht an. Hotch sah auf das Bild und verstand erst den Zusammenhang nicht. Er brauchte einige Sekunden, bis sich das Foto in seinen Verstand gebrannt hatte, bis er verstand was er dort sah. Es war eine Photographie von Reids Rücken, die Kratzer und Schnitte, die Hotch unter dem dreckigen T-Shirt gesehen hatte, waren gereinigt worden und die leichten Krusten zeigten Worte, die der Täter mit einem Messer auf ihm hinterlassen hatte,

„_BAU You'll never be save again! __Never!"_

Las er laut vor, er bekam weiche Knie, wenn er an die Brutalität dachte, die Reid ausgesetzt gewesen war. Und er war sich dessen bewusst, dass der Täter sein Team auseinander gerissen hatte. Es war eine Schuldzuweisung und Hotch wusste, dass er als Leiter des Teams versagt hatte. Er hatte es die ganze Zeit über schon gewusst, aber er war fähig gewesen, den Gedanken ganz tief in der hintersten Ecke seines Gehirns zu verstauen und im Rahmen der 24Stunden Ermittlung nicht zuzulassen. Der Täter hatte gemordet und Hotch hatte zugelassen, dass er ins Team eingedrungen war und einen von ihnen direkt vor seinen Augen erwischt hatte. Sie hatten sich einfach zu sicher gefühlt. Der Täter trieb sein Spiel mit ihnen. Das durfte er nicht zulassen.

_Wir müssen das Schwein kriegen!_

„Danke, Doktor… äh, Jenkins, ich möchte zu ihm. Würden Sie die Akte bitte meinem Kollegen, Special Agent Gideon geben?"

Entgegnete Hotch, als er die Wut wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, er versuchte seine Gedanken auf seinen jungen Kollegen zu richten. Im Moment zählte für ihn nur, dass er sich davon überzeugen konnte, dass Reid in Sicherheit war, dass es ihm besser gehen würde. Was in den nächsten Tagen wahrscheinlich nicht der Fall sein würde. Die Ärztin nickte schnell und nahm ihm das Photo aus den zitternden Händen. Sie steckte es zurück in den Ordner. Als sie den Ordner zuklappte konnte Hotch immer noch jede Einzelheit vor sich sehen. Er sah die unschuldige weiche Haut des Jungen, die groben Hände, die ihn berührt und verletzt hatten. Ein Messer, das dieses zarte Fleisch verletzt hatte, auf ewig mit einer Botschaft gebranntmarkt hatte. Hotch wurde es für einen kurzen Moment schwarz vor Augen. Ihm war übel vor Wut.

„In Ordnung."

Antwortete sie und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, sie setzte das aufrichtige Lächeln von vorhin wieder auf und ließ ihn allein. Hotch murmelte erneut „danke" durch seine zusammengepressten Lippen und tauschte einen letzten Blick mit ihr bevor sie außer Reichweite war. Dann stieß er die Türe auf und betrat das kleine Krankenzimmer. Spencer Reid lag leicht auf der Seite und atmete leise und keuchend ein und aus. Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn und nasse Haarsträhnen klebten an seinen Schläfen. Als sich die Tür öffnete, zuckte er kurz leicht zusammen, doch als er Hotch bemerkte, verstummte das leise Wimmern, er entspannte sich minimal und er lächelte leicht in seine Richtung. Seine Augen waren trübe vor Müdigkeit und frische Tränen glänzten auf seinen geröteten Wangen.

„Hey, na wie fühlst du dich?"

Fragte Hotch leise, er gab sich sichtlich Mühe, den Jungen ganz normal anzusehen, auch wenn grausame Bilder sich in seinem Kopf zu furchtbaren Eindrücken formten.

_Das Laken… das Blut_

Das was Reid passiert war, konnte er selbst noch nicht wirklich begreifen. Hotch setzte sich schnell auf den Stuhl der neben dem Bett stand, seine Beine zitterten und er hatte ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, Er beugte sich vor, damit er dem Jungen in die Augen sehen konnte. Sorgsam darauf bedacht, Reid etwas Platz zu lassen, damit er sich nicht eingeengt fühlte. Ein Geruch nach Seife und Desinfektionsmittel stieg ihm ihn die Nase, vermischt mit Schweiß. Aber kein Blut, der Geruch des Blutes, der Hotch schon den ganzen Tag verfolgte, war verschwunden.

„Hey,"

Flüsterte Reid erschöpft. Er schloss die Augen und entspannte sich ein wenig.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe mich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht so mies gefühlt."

Ein angestrengtes Lachen, das in einem schmerzerstickten Seufzer seine Lippen verließ. Als er merkte, dass Hotch nicht mal mit einem Zucken der Mundwinkel reagierte wurde er schnell wieder ernst. Hotch sah ihn besorgt an. Das verunsicherte ihn. Und er wusste, dass er Hotch nichts vormachen konnte.

„Ich kann meine Beine nicht bewegen. Sie kribbeln."

Bemerkte er, die Stimme jetzt etwas fester.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, das kommt von der Betäubung. Das lässt bald nach."

Reid nickte beruhigt. Hotchs Stimme wie Balsam in den Ohren. Hotch hatte eine so ruhige Art wenn er sprach, als würde sich eine warme Decke über ihn legen. Trotz der Ruhigstellung der Muskeln und Nerven und trotz des tauben Gefühls in seinem Unterleib konnte Spencer die Schmerzen spüren. Sie drangen wie durch eine Wand zu ihm und er konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie ohne die Betäubung kaum auszuhalten wären.

Er hatte jeden Stich gespürt, preziöse Stiche, als die Nadel in sein Fleisch, in seine Muskeln gefahren war und die gröbsten Verletzungen sorgfältig wie in Zeitlupe vernäht wurden. Doch die Schmerzen waren von weit weg gekommen, sie waren gedämpft worden, durch die Betäubung, die er erhalten hatte. Aber es hatte trotz allem wehgetan. Wenn auch nicht realistisch, sondern so, als würde er es in einer anderen Welt, weit weg fühlen. Jedes Mal wenn die Nadel ins Fleisch gefahren war, hatte er den Stich und den Schmerz gespürt, und er war zusammengezuckt, weniger von dem Schmerz selbst, als durch die Angst, dass er nicht auszuhalten war.

Eine Schwester hatte eine Hand auf seine Hüfte gelegt und ihn sanft aber mit Kraft auf den Behandlungstisch gedrückt, damit er sich nicht bewegen konnte und er hatte sich hilflos und ausgeliefert gefühlt, genau wie in dem alten Kellerraum. Ihre Hand war schwer wie ein Stein gewesen und das Gefühl der Berührung ließ ihn erschaudern. Seine Hände hatten den Behandlungstisch auf seiner Seite krampfhaft umklammert. Tränen waren aus seinen Augen geflossen, aber kein Laut hatte seine Lippen verlassen. Er hatte den Kopf ins Kissen vergraben… und lautlos geweint. Und er hatte die Stiche ertragen müssen ohne sich wehren, ohne sich bewegen zu können. Wie er die brutalen Stöße hatte ertragen müssen. Auch sie waren durch eine Wand von ganz weit weg gekommen, und doch hatte er sie in ihrer ganzen schmerzhaften Stärke gefühlt.

„Es kommt alles wieder in Ordnung, die Hauptsache ist, dass du in Sicherheit bist."

Reid schloss die Augen und seufzte, Hotchs Worte konnten ihn nicht wirklich überzeugen.

Sie schwiegen eine Zeitlang und Hotch beobachtete den Jungen ganz genau. Er kämpfte um sich vor seinem Vorgesetzten zusammen zunehmen. Hotch zerriss es das Herz ihn so zu sehen. Womit kämpfte er in diesem Augenblick, um mit dem Schmerz fertig zu werden oder kämpfte er damit zu verstehen, was genau er durchgemacht hat. Es war ein Alptraum gewesen, aber das war es für sie alle und er war noch lange nicht vorbei. Doch der Täter war noch dort draußen, es stand ihnen allen noch viel Arbeit bevor.

„Ist es schlimm?"

Fragte er schließlich mitfühlend und Reids Haltung veränderte sich. Er schien erleichtert. Und atmete laut aus, er leckte sich die Lippen, lächelte ein kleines Bisschen.

„Ich würde lügen, wenn ich das verneinen würde."

Ein leichtes Zucken der Mundwinkel, ein winziger Anflug des Reid typischen Humors. Der so plötzlich wieder verschwunden war, wie er auch gekommen war.

„Hälst du es aus?"

Fragte Hotch leise und als er den festen Blick des Jungen begegnete wusste er, dass das was er bereits aushalten musste, viel schmerzhafter gewesen war. Reid nickte stumm, die Zähne fest aufeinander gedrückt. Hotch ließ es dabei.

„Sie… geben mir später etwas. Jetzt gibt es wichtigeres…"

Reid sah ihn skeptisch an, die dunklen Augen glänzten feucht. Er zog die Augenbrauen fragend zusammen.

„Es muss ja sehr ernst sein… ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass du deine Krawatte gelockert hast."

Stellte er flüsternd fest, er wirkte seltsam abwesend, der Blick leer, ohne Emotionen darin. Die Gedanken waren in ihrer eigenen Welt. Hotch sah kurz auf sein Hemd, er hatte den Obersten Knopf geöffnet und die Krawatte abgenommen. Sie war voller Blut gewesen, aber das wollte er Reid nicht sagen… denn es war sein Blut gewesen. Ein paar Flecken waren auf dem weißen Hemd gelandet, aber nicht viele. Hotch wechselte das Thema.

„Hat deine Ärztin schon mit dir gesprochen?"

Fragte er stattdessen. Reid schüttelte den Kopf. Eine mechanische Bewegung, Hotchs Worte drangen wie durch eine Wand zu ihm.

„Sie sagte, dass alles… normal verheilen wird. Du wirst keine Schäden zurückbehalten."

_Jedenfalls nicht körperlich…_

Fügte Hotch in Gedanken hinzu und ließ seinen Blick auf die blauen Flecken in Reids Gesicht verharren, da wo er geschlagen worden war. Reid quittierte das mit einem Nicken. Die Bewegung genauso langsam und ohne Emotionen wie vorhin.

Es herrschte Stille im Raum.

Hotch hatte das Bedürfnis, Reid irgendetwas zum Trost zu sagen, ihn ganz fest zuhalten und ihm vor allem Übel dieser Welt beschützen zu können. Denn egal in was für einen Zustand er sich befand, er fühlte beinahe eine glückliche Erleichterung, denn er hatte in den vergangenen Tagen nicht damit gerechnet, jemals wieder Reids Stimme zu hören. Hotch kämpfe mit seinen eigenen Tränen, er wollte ihn berühren, doch Reids ganze Körperhaltung überzeugte ihn davon, dass er das lieber nicht tat. Stattdessen verschränkte er die Arme vor die Brust. Reids belegte, leise Stimme zog ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass die anderen… es erfahren."

Sagte er schließlich, er starrte abwesend vor sich hin, ohne Hotch zu fixieren.

„Ich muss mit Gideon darüber sprechen. Er wird die Akte lesen."

Reid nickte, widerwillig musste er zustimmen.

„Aber Morgan, und vor allen JJ, Emily und Garcia, ich will nicht, dass das Team es erfährt. Versprich es mir, Hotch."

Er zählte die Namen teilnahmslos auf, so als würde er sie gar nicht kennen.

„Du hast mein Wort, Reid"

Versprach Hotch, er selbst wünschte sich es nicht zu wissen. Seine Stimme zitterte.

„Danke."

Reid bewegte sich vorsichtig, verlagerte das Gewicht und Hotch konnte spüren, wie die Betäubung nachließ, seine Augen wurden klarer, empfänglicher für die harte Realität. Hotch wollte nach seiner Hand greifen, als er merkte wie er mit den Schmerzen umgehen musste. Er wollte ihm helfen. Aber er fühlte die innere Distanz, wie eine Mauer die der Junge um sich errichtet hatte. Nach einer schier endlos langen Zeit betrat eine Krankenschwester das Zimmer, in den Händen trug sie ein Tablett mit einem Beutel Flüssigkeit.

„Ich hab hier Ihre Schmerzmittel, Dr. Reid, damit Sie schlafen können. Schlaf haben Sie dringend nötig."

Flötete sie in ihren professionellen Ton, der die Patienten beruhigen würde und sie zu kleinen Kindern machte, die auf ihre Medizin warteten. Er nickte, und Hotch registrierte wie er sich vor Erleichterung entspannte und die Augen schloss. Er atmete laut aus. Wahrscheinlich froh darüber, dass es gleich vorbei sein würde. Sie befestigte den Schlauch des Beutels an einem der Kanülen in Reids Handrücken und hängte den Beutel an das Gestell neben dem Bett, wo schon der Beutel mit dem Antibiotikum hing. Sie half Reid sich etwas auf den Rücken zu drehen.

„So, ist es bequemer."

Sagte sie in ihrem freundlichen Ton und überspielte wie er vor Schmerz das Gesicht verzog und die Luft anhielt. Hotch sah betreten zum Fenster hinaus. Die Schwester streichelte sanft Reids Schulter und deckte ihn zu.

„So, es dauert etwas zehn Minuten, bis es wirkt, danach spüren Sie nichts mehr… Sie werden Schlafen. Versprochen."

Sie zupfte ihm das Kopfkissen zurecht und drückte ihm zuversichtlich die Hand. Ihr Lächeln sah müde aber keineswegs erzwungen aus.

„Danke, Schwester."

Antwortete Hotch und beobachtete wie sie den Raum verließ. Er setzte sich nahe zu Reid und legte jetzt doch eine Hand auf seine. Und es fühlte sich gut an, die Präsens des Jungen auf seiner Haut zu spüren, das machte es irgendwie realistischer. Reid war viel zu schwach, um dagegen zu protestieren. Seine Stirn, die sich vor Anspannung in Falten gelegt hatte, entspannte sich bei der Berührung, auch wenn er es nie zugegeben hätte, es tat gut, jemanden bei sich zu haben, dem er vertraute. Reid atmete laut aus, stieß die Luft förmlich durch die zusammengepressten Lippen und erwiderte den Griff um Hotchs Hand. Und Hotch redete einfach, leise und sanft sprach er drauflos.

„Reid, ich weiß, es entschuldigt nichts und jetzt ist bestimmt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um über irgendetwas zu reden. Aber du hast das überlebt… verstehst du, ich weiß, es ist nicht gerade tröstlich, bei dem was du durchgemacht hast… aber Reid, er ist ein gefährlicher Serienkiller und er ist noch da draußen…"

Er beugte sich ganz nah zu ihm herunter und flüsterte die Worte beinahe, dabei hielt er ihm die Hand und sah ihm ganz aufmerksam und mitfühlend in die Augen. Zuerst hatte Reid sie geschlossen und schließlich blinzelte er gegen die Müdigkeit an und fixierte Hotchs besorgten Blick. Reids Augen waren trübe und wirkten dunkler als sonst, Hotch konnte den Ausdruck in ihnen nicht bestimmen. Doch der Blick sah so verloren aus. Reid versuchte sich auf seine Augen zu konzentrieren und versuchte trotz der Nebelwand in seinem Kopf ihm aufmerksam zuzuhören. Die Schmerzen verblassten zu durchsichtigen Schatten, als das Mittel langsam zu wirken begann.

„So ist gut, sieh mich an… Spencer, uns läuft die Zeit davon. Wie hat er ausgesehen?"

Fragte Hotch mit einer leisen, beruhigenden Stimme, die viel zu brüchig klang um irgendeinen Ton von Autorität ausdrücken zu können. Reid atmete laut und seufzend aus. Ohne ihn loszulassen. Sie hatten nur wenige Minuten und jetzt war die Erinnerung noch frisch. Viel zu frisch und er kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, als er an die schwere Hand der Schwester dachte, die seine Hüfte schmerzhaft auf den Behandlungstisch gedrückt hatte. Er war so kalt unter ihm gewesen. Er schloss die Augen und rief sich die Bilder ins Gedächtnis.

Er sah die Sonnenstrahlen auf dem Boden, er fühlte den Dreck unter sich, sah das geblümte Laken und konnte den Schweiß des schweren Mannes riechen. Und das Blut, das viele Blut, das sein eigenes gewesen war. Und die Brutalität, diese Hilflosigkeit.

„Er war groß… ein Weißer, Ende Vierzig… er hatte einen kahl geschorenen Kopf und hat ungefähr 120kg gewogen…. Nicht muskulös aber gewichtig. Er war 180 groß, und er sah aus, als wenn er Medikamente nehmen würde. Als wäre er… krank, oder hätte ein Leiden. Er schien ständig Schmerzen zu haben. Das hat ihn wütend gemacht… er wollte, dass seine Opfer mehr leiden, sie sollten… schreien…"

_Das reicht dir noch nicht, oder? Du bist viel zu still, die anderen haben um ihr Leben gebettelt… Dann mach dich auf was gefasst… ich krieg dich schon soweit! So ein süßes Kerlchen…_

Reid leckte sich die Lippen und sah Hotch weiter in die Augen, und der schmerzliche Blick voller Mitleid tat ihm weh.

_Ich werde es ihm nicht geben… ich muss stark sein_

Reid fuhr fort, er wurde leiser, sprach langsamer, die Lippen öffneten sich kaum, als eine besonders schlimme Erinnerung die Erniedrigung wiederbrachte.

„Ich wollte das durchstehen, ich wollte ihm das nicht geben, was er so dringend gebraucht hatte… aber es tat einfach zu sehr weh…"

Hotch festigte den Griff um seine Hand und Reid drehte den Kopf von Hotch weg. Er sah aus dem Fenster, es war dunkel und draußen war alles schwarz.

„Spencer, denk nicht daran, du hast genau das richtige getan… uns läuft die Zeit davon… was war noch?"

Hotch sprach laut und eindringlich, als er merkte wie Reid schwerfälliger wurde. Doch Reid drehte den Kopf und sah ihn erneut an, die Augen schwammen und waren gerötet.

„Er hat einen blauen Pick Up gefahren, die Nummernschilder waren entfernt worden, auf der Rückbank hat er eine Yankeefahne als Schutz ausgebreitet…Er hat in dem Wagen gewohnt, geschlafen, aber er kannte das Haus, in das er mich gebracht hat… er kannte es von früher…"

Je weiter er sprach und je mehr Einzelheiten er Hotch anvertraute, desto leiser und schwächer wurde seine Stimme. Hotch bemerkte, wie viel Kraft es ihm kostete, die Augen offen zu lassen.

„er… hat mir etwas auf den Rücken geschrieben, mit einem Messer…er ist Linkshänder… „

Er stoppte plötzlich und als er weiter sprach war sein Ton nicht länger sachlich und distanziert, sondern betroffen.

„Weißt du was es war, Hotch? Weißt du was er geschrieben hat?"

Er drückte seine Hand fester, die Worte kamen nur noch undeutlich, als die Schmerzmittel schließlich durch seine Blutbahnen rauschten und die Nerven lahm legten. Spencer konnte nichts weiter tun, er musste seiner Erschöpfung und den drei Tagen ohne Schlaf endlich nachgeben. Hotch konnte sehen, dass er nicht mehr weiter kämpfen konnte, seine Lider flatterten und er schloss die Augen schließlich, Tränen liefen auf das Kissen und seine Wimpern glänzten feucht. Dann hatte er den Kampf verloren und der verletzte Geist flüchtete an einen Ort wo es erst einmal leichter und friedlicher für ihn werden würde. Jedenfalls eine Zeit lang.

„Nein. Nur Kratzer…"

Das einzige was Hotch in dieser Situation einfiel war eine Lüge. Er flüsterte die Worte mit belegter Stimme, so als müsse er sich selbst einreden, dass es keine Bedeutung hatte. Hotch hielt ihn noch fest, als sein Atem regelmäßig geworden war und der heilsame Schlaf ihn in einer festen Umarmung in eine erlösende Dunkelheit zerrte. Er ließ seinen Blick für einen langen Moment auf Reids zarten Gesichtszügen verharren, das Mittel hatte die Schmerzen fortgewischt und er sah entspannt aus, auf den Lippen ein friedliches Lächeln. Hotch streckte die Hand aus und schob ihm eine der feuchten Strähnen aus der Stirn.

„Alles wird gut. Wir kriegen ihn, Junge… wir stehen das gemeinsam durch."

Sagte Hotch leise, dann stand er auf und ging aus dem Zimmer. In diesem Gebäude war das Benutzen von Handys verboten, Hotch gab nichts darum, noch während er zurück zu Gideon ging hatte er Garcia angerufen und ließ sie nach dem blauen Pick Up fahnden. Er ging zurück ins Wartezimmer nicht sicher ob seine Füße wirklich den Boden berührten, so schlaff fühlten sich seine Beine an. Er versuchte noch nicht einmal seine Anspannung zu verbergen als sich die Blicke der beiden Agents trafen.

„Es geht ihm… wie sagt man, den Umständen entsprechend?"

Hotch wusste, dass jedes Adjektiv, das etwas Positives beschrieb eine Lüge gewesen wäre. Er seufzte.

„Er schläft… er ist mehr als erschöpft."

Flüsterte Hotch und beantwortete damit die Frage, die er in Gideons Gesicht ablesen konnte. Er setzte sich neben ihn, und griff dankbar nach dem frischen Kaffee, den Gideon ihm reichte.

„Ich hab die Akte durchgesehen… wie konnten wir es so weit kommen lassen?"

Fragte Gideon bekümmert.

„Ich weiß es nicht Jason, ich weiß es einfach nicht."

Er beobachtete wie Gideon auf stand und aus dem Wartezimmer ging. Und er wusste, dass er bei Reid sein wollte, wenn er aufwachte.

_BAU You'll never be save again! __Never!_

Der Täter schien Recht zu behalten, die Fahndung blieb erfolglos. Sie hatten den Wagen nicht gefunden, er war genau wie der Täter selbst wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Der Alptraum nahm kein Ende.

TBC


	12. 11 : Der verlorene Sohn

**11: Der Verlorene Sohn**

_"I let those hard days get me down  
And all the things I hate got in my way  
I could of screamed without a sound  
I found myself silenced by those things they say_

_That's out there somewhere  
And it can't be that far away  
That's where I'll find myself  
And ill find my way out  
That's where I'll find out_

_3Doors Down, The Real Life_

Der Alptraum nimmt kein Ende…

Aaron Hotchner ließ seinen Blick durch den wolkenlosen Himmel wandern, die Gulfstream glitt elegant durch die Lüfte, die Sonne reflektierte auf der glänzenden Oberfläche und ließ das Flugzeug friedlich schimmern. Das monotone Surren in der Kabine hatte Hotch schläfrig gemacht, doch er schaffte es einfach nicht die Augen zu schließen und abzuschalten. Stattdessen ließ er den Blick durch die hellblaue Unendlichkeit schweifen, und dachte über die vergangenen zwei Jahre nach, über die vergangenen Stunden. Das blau blieb immer gleich, als der Pilot das Flugzeug ruhig nach Boston, Massachusetts steuerte. Hotchs Blick wurde trübe als ihn das immer gleiche Bild an bestimmte Orte zurückführte, Orte, die er nie wieder besuchen wollte, die sich aber tief in seine Erinnerung eingebrannt hatten und in Situationen wie diesen einfach wieder auftauchten, so als wäre er erst am Tag zuvor wieder dort gewesen.

Er sah Reid vor sich, sah jeden blauen Fleck, jede Wunde, jede Einzelheit, mit der er gezeichnet gewesen war, als er im Krankenhaus gelegen hatte, das Gröbste, die tiefsten Wunden versteckt unter einer blauen Wolldecke. Sie hatte die gleiche blaue Farbe wie der Himmel den Hotch jetzt vom Fenster aus sah, als sein Blick verloren durch die Unendlichkeit wanderte. Hotch hatte nur erahnen können, mit wie viel Gewalt, Reids zierlichen Körper diese Verletzungen beigebracht worden waren. Verletzungen, die niemand sehen konnte, die aber tief in die Seele seines jungen Kollegen verewigt waren… unbehaglich dachte er daran, wie viel Schmerz es bereitet haben musste. Wie groß die Verzweiflung, die Angst gewesen waren… und die Erniedrigung.

Hotch sah weiterhin aus dem Fenster und zupfte sich unbewusst an der Unterlippe. Ein Schauer kroch sein Rückrad herauf, seine Nackenhaare sträubten sich und er verlagerte das Gewicht in dem sonst so bequemen Ledersessel, Reids schmerzerfülltes Flüstern noch in den Ohren.

_Er hat mir wehgetan…_

Die Stunden waren vergangen und doch hatte Hotch das Gefühl die Zeit war seit seiner Ankunft in Las Vegas stehen geblieben. Er ließ die vergangenen zwei Jahre wie einen Film an sich vorüberziehen. Doch das machte es nicht einfacher. Nicht nachdem er Reid heute gesehen hatte und den Blick seiner traurigen Augen nicht hatte ertragen können. Er hatte die Wut in den Augen des Jungen gesehen, die abweisende Art, die Reid ihm entgegengebracht hatte und auch wenn es ihn selbst einen Stich versetzt hatte, er konnte Reid verstehen. Die Wut und die Scham, die Hotch in seinem unschuldigen Gesicht gelesen hatte, ließ ihn weiterhin mit den schlimmsten Vorwürfen kämpfen.

_Weißt du was das Schlimmste ist? Es ist die Art wie du mich ansiehst, als hätte ich ein Mal auf der Stirn._

Hotch schloss die brennenden Augen gönnte ihnen eine Pause. Und stumme Schmerzensschreie, die niemand in dem verlassenen Haus - in dem sie ihn viel zu spät gefunden hatten - gehört hatte, drangen in Hotchs Phantasie, verloren sich in dem monotonen Summen, der Flugzeugturbinen. Und er hörte die Worte, die Reid im Krankenhaus gesagt hatte.

_Ich wollte das durchstehen, ich wollte ihm das nicht geben, was er so dringend gebraucht hatte… aber es tat einfach zu sehr weh…_

Die Worte lasteten schwer auf Hotchs Seele, es war so lange her und doch hatte er das Gefühl, diese Worte erst gestern gehört zu haben, und auch heute tat es noch genauso weh wie damals…

_Es ist die Art wie du mich ansiehst… Wie konnten wir es so weit kommen lassen?_

Hotch rieb sich wieder die Augen, bekämpfte die Tränen, die sich darin formten. Die Wahrheit war, dass er den größten Respekt, die allergrößte Achtung vor Reid hatte. Wie schwierig der Fall gewesen war, Reid hatte stets alles nüchtern und professionell betrachtet, sich erwachsener verhalten als gut für sein Alter gewesen war. Doch wie kann ein Mensch, der im Job versucht so knallhart zu sein um mit seinen älteren Kollegen mitzuhalten so ein Erlebnis verkraften, wenn er im privaten Leben so unsicher und sensibel ist. So etwas erfordert Stärke, mehr Stärke als Hotch in sich selbst vermutete. Doch wie viel mehr kann ein Mensch ertragen, was muss er durchstehen, bis er wirklich gebrochen ist? Er dachte an den Moment als er Reid vor ein paar Stunden berührt hatte, als er die Narbe bemerkt hatte… sie hatte blass auf dem Handgelenk des Jungen geschimmert und Hotch wurde es kalt, als er wieder an die Verzweiflung denken musste…

_Die meisten Tage sind gut andere sind… schwierig_

Ist das der Punkt, an dem man gebrochen ist, wenn man versucht sich das Leben zu nehmen?

_Aber er hat überlebt…_

Er sah wieder in den Himmel, das blau so weit, so unendlich weit, tauchte er darin ein und versuchte seinen Kopf frei zu bekommen, und je länger er in den Himmel sah und nichts fixierte, schaffte er es schließlich das Gespräch mit Reid so weit weg zuschieben, wie es die Unendlichkeit des Himmels auf die er sich konzentrierte erlaubte. Es war doch sowieso alles vergebens, er hatte den Jungen nur unnötig aufgebracht. Seine Lider schlossen sich und er versuchte der Erschöpfung nachzugeben und etwas Schlaf zu finden, Hotch ließ los, verließ die reale Welt, und noch hinter den geschlossenen Lidern sah er das blau an sich vorbeiziehen… er verlor sich schließlich vollkommen darin, das blau wurde dunkler und dunkler bis es schwarz geworden war und er in einen leichten Schlaf geglitten war… das Summen und die Bilder wurden zu farblosen Nebel, bis sie verschwanden und schließlich durch andere Eindrücke wieder in den Vordergrund gedrängt wurden…

„Sir?"

Rief Emily Prentiss und riss Hotch aus seinen Gedanken, weckte ihn aus seinem Nickerchen.

„Was?"

Fragte er irritiert als sie vor ihm stand und ihm das schnurrlose Board Telefon reichte. Er war sofort wieder hellwach und rieb sich über das Gesicht.

„Gideon."

Sagte sie knapp und setzte sich ihrem Vorgesetzten gegenüber.

„Hey, wie sieht's aus, Hotch?"

Hörte er Gideons Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung als er sich gemeldet hatte. Er klang gestresst und Hotch wusste, dass er und der Rest des Teams die alten Akten vom Fall zum wiederholten Male durcharbeiteten. Hotch warf einen schnellen Blick auf seine Uhr.

„Wir landen in einer halben Stunde, Jason. Wir haben eine Sondergenehmigung, um mit dem Täter zu sprechen am Nachmittag. Vorher treffe ich mich mit Detektive O'Connell. Er hat die Verhaftung durchgeführt. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, dann hat er eine Nachricht für mich."

Begann Hotch, er klang unendlich müde. Gleich nachdem er enttäuscht aus Vegas gekommen war, war er schnell zusammen mit Emily Prentiss nach Boston weitergeflogen. Wo er dem Täter begegnen würde, der Reid und dem gesamten Team das angetan hatte.

„Er hat auf schuldig plädiert. Die Beweise sind erdrückend. Wie sieht es bei Ihnen aus?"

Gideon beobachte Morgan, der durch das Büro ging und räusperte sich bevor er leise weiter sprach.

„JJ ist mit der Presseabteilung beschäftigt. Und ich hab Morgan die Opferakten gegeben, die neue wurde uns vorhin gefaxt… und ich hab mir Reids Akte angesehen."

Gideon unterbrach sich, als er wieder an die Photos mit den Details der Verletzungen dachte und ein Gefühl von Wut stieg in ihm auf, auf allen Photos war Reids Körper grässlich gezeichnet für die Ewigkeit festgehalten worden, lediglich die Augen waren unkenntlich gemacht worden, aber die Lippen, fest zusammengepresst vor Scham, konnte Gideon immer noch vor sich sehen. Es war schlimm solche Bilder von einem Menschen zu kennen, der einem mehr als nahe gestanden hatte.

„Und Hotch, auf keinen Fall provozieren lassen. Das ist zu wichtig."

„Ich weiß, Jason, ich warte seit zwei Jahren auf diese Gelegenheit… Ich möchte endlich mal ein paar Antworten. Ein paar Details. Etwas, dass uns hilft diesen Alptraum besser zu verstehen."

Wehmütig dachte er an Reid, für ihn allein wollte er das alles wieder in Ordnung bringen, ein unnützer Versuch. Doch er wollte Reid den verdienten Frieden bringen und einen Teil seiner Schuld begleichen.

„Ich bin es Reid schuldig, ich will dem Schwein in die Augen sehen und ihm zeigen, dass er nicht gewonnen hat. Er ist zu weit gegangen. Es ist was Persönliches. Ich wünschte nur, wir hätten Reid helfen können, wir… ich hätte irgendetwas tun können. Er weiß es nicht, aber er hat es verdient, dass sich doch noch etwas - und wenn es nur wenig ist - zum Guten wendet. Dass wir es alle vielleicht akzeptieren können."

Bedauern lag in seiner Stimme. Er drehte sich von Emilys mitfühlendem Gesichtsausdruck weg und sah wieder aus dem Fenster, hinaus in die unendlichen Weiten des blauen Himmels.

„Es gibt so viel, dass ich sagen wollte, aber wozu ich einfach keine Gelegenheit bekam, dieser Fall, es ist beinahe wie ein Fluch, es war von Anfang an ein Alptraum… und es macht mich so wütend machtlos gewesen zu sein, das hat Reid einfach nicht verdient."

„Sie bekommen Ihre Gelegenheit Hotch, ich denke die Dinge werden sich vielleicht wieder zum Guten wenden…"

Sagte Gideon leise und Hotch spürte den überraschten Ton der sich plötzlich in Gideons Stimme legte, etwas Positives schnitt förmlich durch die trübe Stimmung und hellte sie auf. Er sah Emily wieder an und nahm wahr wie Gideons Stimme sich veränderte.

„Er ist hier."

„Was?"

Fragte Hotch atemlos und tausend kleine Bilder von dem Treffen am Morgen schossen durch seinen Kopf.

„Ich glaube es nicht, der verlorene Sohn kehrt heim…"

Stellte Gideon lächelnd fest und Hotch sah Emily gebannt an, sie merkte, dass seine Stimmung plötzlich umschlug, sie hatte nicht gewagt auch nur ein Wort zu ihm zu sagen, seid er völlig übermüdet und seltsam abwesend nach Quantico zurückgekehrt war. Seit dem hatte er gedankenverloren und enttäuscht gewirkt. Stattdessen hatte sie ihre Augen nicht von den Akten genommen, die Garcia ihr gefaxt hatte um Hotch die nötige Ruhe zu geben, damit er sein durcheinander geratenes Innenleben wieder neu ordnen konnte. Hotchs und Emilys Blicke trafen sich und sie merkte, dass sich die Stimmung aufgehellt hatte. Hotchs Stirn glättete sich, als seine Anspannung von ihm wich.

„Reid ist in Quantico?"

„Ja… Hören Sie, ich melde mich später."

Hotch nickte, auch wenn er wusste, dass Gideon diese Geste nicht sehen konnte, schnell legte er auf und lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück. Er sah wieder in den Himmel, sah die Sonne fahl auf den Tragflächen reflektieren und er war nicht fähig gewesen sich etwas anderes vorzustellen, als das fahle Sonnenlicht, das auf die fleckige Matratze geworfen wurde, durchtränkt mit Reids Blut. Die Sonne schimmerte und es wurde heller, blendete Hotch, als er jetzt hinsah… das Bild hatte sich verändert, das Blut war aus seiner Phantasie verschwunden. Ein winziger Lichtblick, ein positives Bild drang in seine Gedanken und er sah Reids Lächeln vom Vormittag vor sich. Er hatte tatsächlich Freude unter der Maske der Ablehnung gezeigt, eine kleine Emotion, die er versucht hat zu unterdrücken, aber das Lächeln hatte schließlich die Augen erreicht und Augen lügen nicht. Reid war wütend gewesen, aber er hatte sich gefreut einen Teil seines alten Lebens zu sehen.

_Der verlorene Sohn kehrt heim…_

_Manchmal möchte ich zurückkommen… _

Und Emily sah eine Geste an ihrem Vorgesetzten, die sie noch nie zuvor an ihm gesehen hatte. Er lächelte, breit und erleichtert.

Jason Gideon klappte sein Handy zu als er aufgelegt hatte und trat weiter aus seinem Büro hinaus, er sah vom Treppenabsatz auf die Schreibtische der Abteilung für Verhaltensanalyse herunter. Während er mit Hotch am Telefon gesprochen hatte, war sein Blick Derek Morgan gefolgt, er war langsam und Gedanken versunken an den Schreibtischen vorbei zur Küchennische gewandert, als er Reids Schreibtisch passiert hatte, ließ er seinen Blick kurz über den leeren Platz schweifen und klopfte zwei Mal auf die Tischplatte, er verschob die Lippen zu einem wehmütigen Lächeln. Derek hatte seine Tasse mit Kaffee gefüllt und war seinen Gedanken nachgegangen. Erschöpft war er sich mit der Hand über die Augen gefahren. Gideon hatte lächeln müssen, Derek Morgan ein knallharter FBI Agent, selbst beherrscht, stark, der sich gewöhnlich wie ein Eisblock verhielt. Ausgerechnet er war melancholisch genug, Reids Tasse zu benutzen, auf der noch immer sein Name klebte und es half ihm beim Denken an seinem Schreibtisch zu arbeiten. Manchmal blockierte er ihn auch mit Akten und machte es den anderen Mitarbeitern in der Abteilung unmöglich diesen Schreibtisch zu benutzen. Gideon würde Derek niemals darauf ansprechen, aber er wusste, dass es ihm dabei half mit dem umzugehen was passiert war und in gewisser Weise Reids Platz freizuhalten.

Gideon hatte eine Bewegung in seinem Augenwinkel ausgemacht als er am Telefon mit Hotch gesprochen hatte. Sein Blick war auf einen Schatten, ein Phantom gefallen. Er hatte einige Sekunden gebraucht bis seine Augen fassbare Signale an sein Gehirn sendeten und sein Blick war auf den jungen Mann mit dem Besucherausweis am Gürtel, gefallen, der sich elegant an den Tischen vorbei durch das Büro manövrierte. Es sah aus als würde er spazieren gehen. Das Phantom bewegte sich zielsicher und sah die ganze Zeit über zu Boden, sich seiner absolut sicher, dass er den richtigen Weg nahm. Es wirkte so falsch, so fehl am Platze und doch hatte Gideon nur einen Gedanken. Es passt, alles passt zusammen, so als wäre er nie fort gewesen und er wusste, dass ein Teil von ihm immer hier in diesem Büro geblieben war, bei ihnen, beim Team der Verhaltens Analyseeinheit in Quantico. Sie hatten nicht über ihn gesprochen, waren dem Thema zwei Jahre lang ausgewichen, aber er war immer präsent gewesen, in ihrer Erinnerung. Er beobachtete lächelnd, wie sich Dr. Spencer Reid einen Weg durch die Abteilung unter ihm bahnte.

_Der verlorene Sohn…_

„Das glaube ich nicht…"

Murmelte Gideon und konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen als er ihn dabei beobachtete wie er schnell an seinem ehemaligen Schreibtisch vorbei schlenderte, den gleichen Blick kurz darauf verharren ließ, das Gleiche schürzen der Lippen - wie es Morgan nur Sekunden zuvor getan hatte - und in einer schnellen, gewohnten Bewegung seine Reisetasche daneben zu Boden gleiten ließ.

„Der verlorene Sohn kehrt heim."

Wiederholte Gideon amüsiert und beobachtete wie der Junge seinen Weg zur Küchennische fortsetzte, beinahe so, als würde er an einem ganz normalen Tag zur Arbeit kommen. Er bewegte sich vertraut und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er zwei Jahre nicht hier gewesen war. Reid setzte seinen Weg entschlossen fort, er hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und sah auf den Boden, er hatte es geschafft, er war durch die Türen gegangen, und hatte alle Angst hinter sich gelassen. Er hatte nach vorne gesehen und niemals wieder zurückgeblickt. Genau wie damals, nur war es dieses Mal anders, denn jetzt hatte er die Wahl gehabt und er hatte sie getroffen. Er atmete die Luft ein, Gerüche ließen schöne Erinnerungen und ein Gefühl von einem ungebrochenen Zusammenhalt in der letzten gemeinsamen Ermittlung entstehen. Alles war vertraut, zu vertraut.

_Ich hab an zu Hause gedacht… ist lange her…_

Er sah jetzt langsam auf, und beobachtete Derek Morgan, der sich einen Kaffee einschüttete und ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Reid verschränkte die Arme vor den Bauch und sah sich vorsichtig um. Gideon war beeindruckt, nachdem was Hotch ihm erzählt hatte musste es dem Jungen größte Überwindung gekostet haben, hier her zu kommen.

„Hey, Morgan."

Sagte er leise, er räusperte sich unsicher. Er wollte nicht zu euphorisch klingen, er wollte erst einmal auf Distanz bleiben und etliche Gefühle unterdrücken, bis er sich überhaupt sicher war, was das alles in ihm bewirkte. Er sprach die Worte fest, aber legte nicht viele Emotionen in sie. Er konnte noch nicht entscheiden was er wirklich fühlte. Er wartete darauf was passieren würde und hielt beinahe die Luft an, er war aufgeregt, aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Es war ihm nur zu schmerzlich bewusst, dass nicht alle Erinnerungen an Quantico froh und glücklich gewesen waren… und das er sich von ihnen abgewendet hatte.

_ich tue das für Hotch, nur für Hotch… und für mich selbst. _

…_dass du dein Leben wieder bekommst_

Morgan fuhr herum und Reid registrierte wie sein Gedanken versunkenes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen gefror und er sich beinahe an seinen Kaffee verschluckte. Er starrte das Phantom vor sich irritiert an, so als wäre ihm ein Geist erschienen.

„Reid?"

Fragte er misstrauisch mit einem gewichtigen Ausdruck von Zweifel in der Stimme, der Geist veränderte sich, war er gerade noch schemenhaft und durchsichtig, so formte sich ein kräftiges Bild und Erkenntnis erschein in Dereks Gesicht. Das Bild wurde klarer und klarer und Morgan musste schließlich lächeln. Verwundert lehnte sich Morgan an die Spüle hinter sich, da ihm etwas schummrig geworden war. Er musterte Reid von oben bis unten und schüttelte immer wieder ungläubig den Kopf

„Ich glaub's nicht, Mann! Du bist hier!"

Sagte Morgan zurückhaltend, Reid steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und fühlte sich plötzlich unbehaglich als er merkte wie Morgan ihn von oben bis unten musterte. Er nickte schnell und widerstand dem Drang sich umzudrehen und das Büro auf schnellsten Weg wieder zu verlassen. Wut und Scham schienen die Oberhand zu gewinnen, doch das Gefühl verebbte, er verkniff sich ein kleines Lächeln, als er die Tasse registrierte auf der sein Namensschild klebte.

„Ja."

Sagte er und lächelte zaghaft und Derek schein sich beim Klang dieser viel zu vertrauten Stimme endlich von seiner Anwesenheit überzeugt zu haben.

„Hey!"

Grüßte Morgan jetzt lauter, er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und ein freudiger Ausdruck trat in seine Gesichtszüge, er stellte seinen Kaffee auf die Spüle, dann trat er auf seinen ehemaligen Kollegen und Freund zu und hob die Arme, um ihn angemessen zu begrüßen. Doch Reid zuckte leicht zusammen, schnell wich er einen Schritt zurück und hob die Hände in einer schützenden Geste vor sich. Den Blick verlegen zu Boden gerichtet. Angst und schlimme Erinnerungen drängten sich wieder nach vorne schnürten ihm die Kehle zu, als er die Nähe des größeren Mannes spürte.

„Derek… nicht… bitte."

Flüsterte er kaum hörbar. Die Worte kamen über seine Lippen, viel zu leise, unverständlich hatte er sie eigentlich zu sich selbst gesagt. Doch Derek hob fragend und verwundert die Augenbrauen, er hatte ihn trotzdem gehört. Morgan war überrascht, er verharrte in der Bewegung und verschränkte die Arme vor die Brust. Freude über das Wiedersehen wurde durch einen unangenehmen Stich getrübt, den Reid ihm mit dieser Geste versetzte.

_Derek, geh nach oben!_

Hörte er Hotch in einen so autoritären Ton sagen, wie er es vorher noch nie von ihm gehört hatte. Ein Ton, der eine unsichtbare Grenze zwischen ihn und Reid gezogen hatte. Vor zwei Jahren in dem alten Haus war etwas passiert und Derek hatte daran nicht teilhaben dürfen. Bis heute.

„Reid, ich wollte nicht… entschuldige."

sagte Morgan als er versuchte zu verstehen was sich hier gerade abspielte. Reid wehrte schnell ab und blickte auf, er sah Morgan schließlich an und schenkte ihm ein wehmütiges Lächeln, das eher gezwungen wirkte.

„Ist in Ordnung… Ist Hotch da, ich würde gern mit ihm reden."

Fuhr er schnell fort, die Panik verflog wieder als er eine Mauer vor sich baute und Derek fühlte einen regelrechten Stich, als er die Distanz in der Luft vibrieren spürte.

„Nein… Hotch ist in Boston…"

Antwortete Morgan völlig perplex und fixierte Reids Augen, er sah an ihm vorbei, ließ seinen Blick auf seinem Namensschild auf seiner Tasse ruhen und er verkniff den Mund. Sie schwiegen und Reid versuchte seine Gefühle wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Hier war er sicher, er brauchte keine Angst zu haben, alles war in Ordnung… oder?

_Er hat eine Warnung an das Team mit einem Messer in meinen Rücken geschrieben... wir… sie haben ihn nie erwischt… er ist verschwunden und hat nichts außer Scherben hinterlassen_

„Und wie geht's dir?"

Fragte Reid zögerlich, als er den schmerzlichen Blick, den Morgan auf ihn gerichtet hatte, schwer spürte. Er klang höflich und Morgan konnte an seinem Ton nicht erkennen ob er es wirklich wissen wollte. Sie Spannung lag schwer zwischen ihnen.

„Ich äh, mir ging es nie besser, Junge. Ich glaube es nicht, dass du hier bist!"

Fügte er knapp hinzu.

„In Boston…"

War alles was er nachdenklich erwiderte, er überlegte und überspielte Morgans Antwort geschickt und nahm seine Abwehrhaltung wieder ein. Alles Vertraute, alles was ihm einmal wichtig gewesen war drängte sich in sein neues Leben, ließ Altes und Neues miteinander kollidieren. Und er wollte es nicht zulassen. Er durfte es nicht zulassen. Er hatte ein anderes Leben, es war ihnen gegenüber nicht fair… und es tat weh.

_Ich bin fort gegangen, es war meine Entscheidung… ich hab diese Nähe nicht mehr ertragen…_

Sie schwiegen sich betreten an. Bis Morgan einen erneuten Schritt wagte.

„Also, Reid… es ist äh, wirklich schön dich zu sehen, Junge. Alles in Ordnung?"

Fragte er jetzt etwas zurückhaltender und versuchte die eisige Stimmung die der Junge verbreitete zu durchbrechen.

„Du siehst… äh gut aus…"

Derek musterte die kurzen Haare, nahm wahr wie er viel jünger als damals aussah, nur die Augen zeigten einen reiferen Ausdruck. Sein Gesicht war von der Sonne gebräunt und seine Kleidung viel salopper, als Morgan es je an ihn gesehen hatte. Reid sah betreten auf seine Schuhe. Er wippte hin und her.

_Das ist nicht einfach…_

„Danke… Derek."

Diesmal gab sich Derek nicht mit der knappen Antwort zufrieden.

„Ist das alles, Reid, hey, Kumpel, wir haben uns zwei Jahre nicht gesehen… das letzte Mal war es als …."

Er schwieg plötzlich und sein Gesicht nahm einen Ausdruck des Bedauerns an und Reids Kopf schoss nach oben, zum ersten Mal sah er Derek durchdringend an seine Augen blitzten wütend.

„Ich weiß, als du mit Hotch in dem Haus warst… als ihr mich gefunden habt."

Sagte er hart und sah Morgan verächtlich an. Er konnte sich genau erinnern wie er ihn angestarrt hatte. Die Augen schockiert, auf ihn gerichtet, bis Hotch ihn schließlich weggeschickt hatte, damit sie alleine waren. Derek wollte etwas sagen, die Worte überschlugen sich förmlich in seinem Gehirn. Die Stimmung war ganz eigenartig, Morgan fühlte praktisch wie die Luft unbehaglich aufgeladen war, beinahe konnte er es laut knistern hören.

Es fühlte sich so surreal an, den Jungen hier in Quantico vor sich stehen zu haben, weil er Reid ganz anders in Erinnerung hatte. Seit er fortgerissen worden war und drei Tage gefangen gehalten wurde, war Derek nicht länger fähig gewesen ein anderes Bild zu sehen, als das, wie Hotch den Jungen aus dem Schutz der Dunkelheit aus diesem Keller ans Tageslicht getragen hatte. Er würde nie vergessen wie blass, und schmutzig Reid gewesen war, wie das Blut im starken Kontrast zu der farblosen Haut rot an ihm geklebt hatte. Seine Haare waren feucht und Strähnig gewesen. Es hatte Morgan mehr als erschüttert, ausgerechnet den penibel ordentlichen Spencer Reid in solch einen Zustand zu sehen. Der Zustand in dem er sich damals befunden hatte, hatte ihn das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen. Er hatte eine Decke um ihn geworfen und ihn Hotch abgenommen, ihn zum Krankenwagen getragen und wollte ihn nie wieder loslassen, Blut war durch den Regen auf den Boden getropft… verblasste im Wasser. Reid war an diesem Punkt schon bewusstlos gewesen, Derek hatte ihn in einen festen Griff gehalten und immer wieder die Worte geflüstert.

„_Wie haben dich, Kleiner… wir haben dich… ich hab dich…"_

Er erinnerte sich an dieses Bild, das war das letzte Mal, dass er Reid gesehen hatte… bis heute.

„Reid, es tut mir so leid… als Hotch mir heute Morgen sagte, dass sie den Hurensohn hätten, da habe ich an dich gedacht,… es ist gut, dass du gekommen bist."

Sagte Derek schnell, und versuchte seine Haltung zu ignorieren. Er musterte ihn aufmerksam und bemühte sich den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht zu lesen. Doch er war noch nie fähig gewesen Reid zu profilen. Er zögerte noch und Reid und er sahen sich in die Augen. Derek überlegte noch, doch dann wagte er es. Langsam legte er einen Arm auf die Schulter des jüngeren, sein Blick ernst auf ihn gerichtet, hielten sie den Blickkontakt und tauschten stumme Worte.

„Wehr dich nicht dagegen, wir haben dich vermisst… Es tut mir so leid…"

Spencer ließ es geschehen, versuchte gegen die Gefühle anzukämpfen, aber er ließ es zu, dass altes Vertrauen neu heraufbeschworen wurde und während er den verzweifelten Blick in Dereks dunklen Augen sah, brachte er es beinahe fertig zu glauben, dass das alles damals nicht passiert war, das keine Zeit vergangen war, dass es - wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment – genau wie früher war. Und er wusste dass Derek es mehr als ernst meinte, er entschuldigte sich aufrichtig bei ihm aber nicht für das was er gesagt hatte, sondern für alles, alles was passiert war und was er nicht verhindern konnte. Denn Reid wusste, wenn Morgan es hätte verhindern können, er hätte nichts unversucht gelassen. Und schließlich akzeptierte Reid, dass sie alle bezahlten, dass sie alle darunter litten, was ihm widerfahren war und dass es dem ganzen Team mindestens so wehtat wie ihm, dass sie alle so machtlos gewesen waren. Sein Mund wurde trocken und er räusperte sich angestrengt.

„Ja, ich weiß."

War alles was er sagte als er seine Stimme wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Trotzdem vergrößerte er erneut den Abstand zwischen sich und Derek.

„Ich weiß es, Morgan… Danke."

Bestätigte er noch einmal und sah Derek weiter in die Augen, er lächelte wehmütig. Und Derek nickte ebenso wehmütig. Das was passiert war, stand zwischen ihnen und Derek verfolgten die Bilder wie Hotch den leblosen Körper ins Freie getragen hatte, wie er ihn selbst gehalten hatte. Diese Bilder erschienen immer wieder neu in seinem Kopf und er versuchte es, Reid anders anzusehen, die Zeit hatte die sichtbaren Spuren verwischt. Reid sah gesund und unversehrt aus. Derek bemühte sich diesen Eindruck festzuhalten. Das Phantom wurde real, und gewährte einen kurzen Einblick in seine Gefühlswelt. Die Situation formte eine alte Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen. Die Reid abblocken wollte, doch es fiel ihm zunehmend schwerer… es war viel zu leicht sich erneut in dieses Leben einzufügen.

„Spence?"

Hörte er eine aufgeregte Stimme plötzlich hinter sich und drehte sich um. Das eisige Gerüst, das er um sich errichtet hatte, um die Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten, schien plötzlich unter dem warmen Lächeln von Jennifer Jereau weg zu schmelzen. Sein aufgesetztes neues Ich, konnte sich kaum noch gegen das Vertraute, das Gewohnte durchsetzten.

„JJ."

Flüsterte er und Morgan sah, wie sich sein ernster Ausdruck plötzlich änderte und er lächelte, aufrichtig. Sie beschleunigte den Schritt und rannte förmlich in seine Arme. Er fing sie auf, drückte sie an sich und atmete den Duft ihrer Haare ein.

„Hotch sagte du würdest nicht herkommen, weil du zu viel zu tun hättest… ich bin so froh, das du hier bist."

Sie drückte ihn erneut. Hielt ihn ganz fest und zog das Gefühl vieler schöner Erinnerungen bei seiner Berührung ein.

„Spence, du hast mir so gefehlt… alles in Ordnung?"

Reid sah sie an, sie freute sich aufrichtig und er lächelte sie breit an, verlor sich kurz in ihren schönen blauen Augen.

„Danke, JJ, mir geht es gut.

Sagte er schnell und warf Morgan einen Blick zu. Er stand etwas abseits und hatte den Blick enttäuscht nach unten gerichtet, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt warf er Spencer Blicke zu, von denen er hoffte, das er sie nicht bemerken würde.

„Das ist schön… wirklich."

JJ drückte sich immer noch an seine Seite und griff nach seiner Hand. Die Berührung gab ihm ein bisschen Sicherheit und er musste sich eingestehen, dass es einfach gut tat hier in Quantico zu sein, auch wenn die Umstände nicht die allerbesten waren.

„Ich hab's im Fernsehen gesehen… die Pressekonferenz… naja und Hotch war ja extra in Vegas… ich dachte. Ich überzeug mich mal, dass es… vorbei ist. Dass ich… dass wir wieder besser schlafen können."

_Einen Schlussstrich ziehen…_

Er drehte sich um, als er eine Bewegung hinter sich ausmachte. Sein Blick begegnete dem lächelnden Gesicht von Jason Gideon. Reid schaffte es das Lächeln zu erwidern als Jason ihm die Hand hinstreckte und er sie ergriff.

„Dr. Reid. Schön Sie zu sehen."

Sagte Gideon ruhig und konnte gar nicht aufhören seinen ehemaligen Schützling warm anzustrahlen.

„Gideon. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Fragte er lauter und lächelte sein schiefes Lächeln. Zurückhaltend aber warm. Er hatte immer zu Gideon aufgesehen und war jetzt mehr als erleichtert, dass er keinerlei Enttäuschung in den Gesichtszügen des älteren Agenten lesen konnte.

„Das sollte ich Sie fragen."

Das Lächeln verließ keine Sekunde seine Lippen und er sah kurz zu Boden, er nickte und als er wieder aufsah blickte er genau so wie er Hotch am Mittag zuvor angesehen hatte. Hin und her gerissen zwischen Wut und Freude.

„Danke… es geht. Es gibt bessere Tage."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, lächelte verlegen.

„Aber auch schlechtere."

Unauffällig sah er zu Morgan und JJ, sich dessen unangenehm bewusst, dass sie das kurze Gespräch mithörten. Er steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und sah wieder auf seine Schuhe. Gideon schien seine Gedanken zu lesen und schenkte den anderen einen mitfühlenden Blick. Für sie musste es nicht leicht sein, Reid nach dem was passiert war zu sehen und wie einen völlig anderen Menschen zu erleben. Sie konnten es nicht verstehen, niemand wusste was mit ihm passiert war.

_Er ist verloren…_

Gideon nickte Reid verständnisvoll zu und bedeutete ihm mitzukommen, damit sie sich im Büro ungestört unterhalten konnten. Sie gingen langsam nebeneinander her und für Gideon hatte dies etwas schmerzlich Vertrautes. Er sah Reid von der Seite an und beobachtete seine Bewegungen, zielsicher schlenderte er neben Gideon her und ließ den Blick unauffällig durch das Büro schweifen, so als würde er sich selbst an längst vergessene Orte zurückführen.

„Ich bin stolz, dass Sie hier sind…"

Sagte Gideon plötzlich leise und Reid blieb stehen. Er schloss die Augen und seufzte.

„Danke… das bin ich auch… es war keine leichte Entscheidung."

Flüsterte er und ließ es zu, dass Gideon eine Hand auf seinen Rücken legte.

„Das glaub' ich, Junge."

Gideon senkte die Stimme, er wollte gerade ansetzen und noch etwas zum Trost sagen, als sie eine helle, klare Stimme aus dem Flur rufen hörten.

Überrascht in diesem ruhigen Moment gestört worden zu sein drehten sich beide in der gleichen Bewegung um, dass es schon absurd wirkte, und sahen Penelope Garcia den Flur entlang rennen. Ihre langen blonden Locken wippten auf und ab, und ihre Absätze klackerten laut, als sie durch den Flur lief.

„Oh, Gott! Herr, das muss eine Illusion sein… zuviel Kaffee, zu viele Nachtschichten, ich sehe tatsächlich Doktor Reid direkt hier vor meinen hübschen Augen!"

Sagte sie aufgeregt und vergaß jede Sorge, die sie sich am frühen Morgan noch gemacht hatte. Ohne nachzudenken warf sie sich dem zierlichen Jungen heftig in die Arme. Er kam gar nicht umhin, sich herzlich von ihr drücken zu lassen und als die Überraschung verflogen war, stellte er fest, dass er sie vermisst. Das alles eigentlich wenn er ehrlich war. Penelope lächelte ihn so strahlend an, dass er gar nicht anders konnte als sich von ihrer Art anstecken zu lassen und er registrierte beschämt, wie ihr die Tränen vor Freude in die Augen geschossen waren. Sie drückte ihn noch einmal.

„Penelope, ich freue mich dich zu sehen."

Brachte er verhalten hervor, als er wieder Luft bekam. Bei ihr konnte er die raue Fassade nicht länger aufrecht halten, dafür teilten sie zu viele Geheimnisse miteinander, dafür vertraute er ihr zu sehr.

„Oh, mein Hübscher…Geht's dir gut?"

Er nickte ohne etwas zu sagen und fühlte sich etwas unbehaglich, da sie sich die Tränen wegwischte.

„Darf ich ihn ausborgen?"

fragte sie aufgeregt an Gideon gewand. Sie wartete gar nicht auf eine Antwort sondern hatte schon nach Reids Arm gegriffen und zog ihn bereits mit sich mit. Gideon hob die Hände und bedeutete ihr, dass sie das ruhig tun konnte. Belustigt beobachtete er wie Garcia ihren Schützling mitschleppte und auf ihn einredete. Ihre Stimme schnell und glücklich sprach sie ohne Punkt und Komma. Gideon lächelte Spencer an und zuckte mit den Schultern, als der Junge den Kopf zurück in seine Richtung drehte und ihm, mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue, Hilfe suchend ansah.

„Garcia, lassen Sie ihn ganz."

Scherzte Gideon noch, doch sie schien ihn gar nicht zu hören.

„Na, komm, ich zeig dir mein neues Equipment… du glaubst nicht was der Staat hat springen lassen… und Kuchen hab ich auch noch bei mir… du bist viel zu dünn."

Sie kniff ihn liebevoll in die Seite und er versteifte sich etwas unter ihrer Berührung.

„Garcia ich…"

„Du frierst bestimmt, in Quantico ist es für dich im Gegensatz zu Vegas bestimmt wie am Nordpol, mh? Ich mach dir einen heißen, Tee… du bist bestimmt müde."

„Ich… wollte wirklich."

Doch Penelope schnatterte unentwegt weiter, sie konnte es nicht fassen ihn endlich wieder zu sehen. Sie hatte ihn so sehr vermisst, wie sehr wurde ihr erst klar, als sie sich fest an seinem Arm klammerte und ein starkes Gefühl in ihr aufkeimte, den Drang ihn nie wieder loszulassen. Sie erinnerte sich schmerzlich wie sie die letzten Minuten mit ihm im Büro verbracht hatte, wie sie gelacht hatten und seine Augen vor Freude geglänzt hatten, alles war so gewöhnlich gewesen, bevor Hotch ihn mitgenommen hatte und er schließlich aus ihrem Leben verschwunden war. Sie wünschte er wäre damals nicht mitgegangen. Das unbeschwerte Leben hatte von einer Minute zur anderen aufgehört zu existieren. Hätte sie es doch nur vorher gewusst… aber es war zu spät gewesen.

„Ich habe heute Morgen noch mit Derek gesprochen, dass ich mir so wünschen würde du würdest zurückkommen.

Was Derek über Reid und die Akten gesagt hatte, behielt sie allerdings für sich, auch wenn sie bei der Erinnerung wie Derek sie aufgeheitert hatte warm lächeln musste.

„und –zack- der Tag ist grad erst mal im Gange und was ist, mein Kleiner ist zurück…"

„Ich bin nicht zurück."

Warf er schnell ein und ließ sich weiter mitziehen als er sah wie sie nur die Augen ungläubig verdrehte. Garcia verstärkte den Griff um seinen Arm und lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

„Sicher, Baby."

Morgan hatte sich zu Gideon gestellt und sie hörten Garcias Worte noch als sie sich mit ihrer Beute entfernte. Morgan hatte die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt und sah Gideon an. Er seufzte laut.

„Er ist… anders. Ich wusste nicht dass er so abweisend sein kann."

„Er hat eine harte Zeit hinter sich."

Die Worte aus der Akte tauchten vor Gideons Augen auf

_Mehrere Stiche, Verletzungen auf den Rücken in Form von Kratzern mit möglicher Vernarbung, sexuelle Penetration, mit harter Gewaltanwendung, vorsorgliche Maßnamen gegen mögliche HIV Infektion…_

„Er hat Abstand gebraucht, er hat versucht mit Teilen seines Lebens abzuschließen. Hotch hat gesagt, dass er einfach nur verloren ist, sein Platz im Leben ist ihm weggenommen worden und er hat eine Menge zu verarbeiten."

Morgan wollte gerade die Fragen stellen, die ihm schon so lange auf der Seele brannten, doch als er in Gideons Gesicht sah wusste er, dass er ihm nichts weiter erzählen würde.

„Er braucht einfach etwas Zeit… er hat vielleicht nicht gelächelt, sich abwehrend verhalten aber glauben Sie mir, Morgan, seine Augen haben geglänzt, das Adrenalin ist förmlich durch seinen Körper geschossen. Er verstellt sich, weil er sich in die Sicherheit seines neuen Lebens zurückzieht, weil er Angst hat verletzt zu werden. Im Moment, weiß er, dass sie den Täter haben und dass er diesen Alptraum überlebt hat und viele andere Opfer nicht… er weiß, dass das Team versagt hat und er hat sich ausgeschlossen gefühlt. Sie kennen Reid, wie würden Sie sich fühlen, wenn Sie im Zuge einer FBI Ermittlung, umgeben von Polizisten entführt und gefoltert würden, wenn Ihnen der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen würde?"

„Ich wäre wahrscheinlich bis in die Grundmauern erschüttert und verängstigt."

„Genau."

„Es ist nur… ich hatte fast das Gefühl, er hat Angst vor mir."

Gestand Morgan und schob die Augenbrauen zusammen, er sah ihn schmerzlich an. Gideon schloss kurz die Augen und schenkte ihm ein mitfühlendes Lächeln.

„Sagen wir, er ist verunsichert… Sie wissen, dass Hotch und ich seine Akte unter Verschluss halten. Wissen Sie wieso?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, zu viele Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf, so dass er nicht wusste was er sagen sollte und in diesem Moment vertraute er seiner Stimme nicht.

„Er hat Hotch darum gebeten. Ich sehe es Ihnen an, dass Sie sich fragen was mit ihm in den drei Tagen passiert ist… Vertrauen sie mir, es hat nichts mit ihnen zu tun dass er sich so abweisend verhält. Derek, Sie sind sein Freund vergessen sie das nicht. Er kämpft mit dem Erlebten, ich würde es auch. Es ist… kompliziert. Lassen wir es dabei."

Derek nickte die Worte wirkten in ihm.

„Garcia scheint ihm gut zu tun, ich glaube er hat sogar gelächelt."

Gideon blickte in den Flur, in dem Garcia verschwunden war.

„Wer könnte bei ihr nicht lächeln?"

Sagte er und Derek entspannte sich etwas, sie lachten beide und Derek wusste nur zu gut, dass Gideon Recht hatte. Doch Gideon wurde schnell wieder ernst und sah Morgan fest an.

„Derek ich versichere Ihnen, Ich würde auch nicht lächeln, wenn ich das erlebt hätte, was Reid durchgemacht hat. Ich glaube Sie haben keine Vorstellung davon was es ihn gekostet hat hier her zu kommen. Verlangen sie nicht zu viel von ihm."

Gideon klopfte seinen jüngeren Kollegen auf die Schulter und ging den Flur entlang, er ließ Morgan stehen. Er dachte über Gideons Worte nach ohne sie zu verstehen. Doch ein Schauer lief ihm eiskalt den Rücken runter.

_Ich würde auch nicht lächeln…_

TBC


	13. 12 : Turbulenzen

**12****: Turbulenzen**

_"Staring straight at the sun  
Only a moment I notice  
Every dog has his day  
I paid attention  
Cost me so much to today_

For so long  
I saw only wrong  
But now to remind  
It's a waste of time

Close your eyes and see the skies are falling

I wanted something  
Nothing blank I don't know  
It's all deflecting  
Stones are easy to throw  
Only a moment I notice  
Hours, days left behind  
Of wasted, useless  
Selfless, none of a kind

For so long  
I saw only wrong  
But now to remind  
Not to go back to the low  
That has drained my life so low  
That has drained my life so low  
That has drained my life so low

Close your eyes and see the skies are falling"

_Queen Of The Stone Age, The Sky Is Falling_

Er konnte kaum schlucken, die seichten Bewegungen, die das Flugzeug im Wind leicht schwanken ließen, verursachten ihm eine leichte Übelkeit, er hatte seit dem Abend zuvor nichts mehr gegessen und er fühlte sich ausgebrannt und müde und gleichzeitig schoss die Spannung durch seinen Magen und versetzte ihn in ein schummriges Hochgefühl. Der Blick der braunen Augen schweifte durch die Wolken, die wie Nebel an ihm vorbeizogen. Jede schien ein anderes Bild in sich zu tragen, das sich zu einer Erinnerung formte und schließlich wieder verschwand. Unbehaglich atmete Spencer Reid gegen die Übelkeit an, er saß im vorderen Teil des Flugzeuges und fühlte sich allein. Unauffällig ließ der den Blick zu den zwei anderen Passagieren im hinteren Teil des Flugzeuges schweifen. So als würde er sich versichern wollen, dass er nicht allein war, auch wenn ihm das im Augenblick lieber gewesen wäre. Er schluckte die bittere Flüssigkeit, die aus seinem Magen kam, angestrengt herunter.

Jason Gideon und Derek Morgan schienen in einer leisen Unterhaltung vertieft zu sein, jedenfalls sollte es für ihn so aussehen, es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass sie ihm nachdenkliche Blicke zuwarfen und vermutlich über ihn redeten. Er wusste, dass eine der Narben, die der Täter auf seiner Seele hinterlassen hatte, dass Gefühl war, dass, wenn ihn jemand ansah er immer noch voller Wunden und Verletzungen war, dass er permanent für seine Umwelt beschädigt und gezeichnet war. Und er wusste, dass er Derek Morgan enttäuscht hatte. Er sah in die Wolken und musste die Bilder zulassen, die er in ihnen erkannte. Der Abgrund, in dem die Erinnerungen der letzten Zwei Jahre sicher verborgen waren, kam wieder näher. Es musste einfach passieren, jetzt wo er den Schritt zurück in seine alte Umgebung zu seinen alten Freunden gewagt hat. Reid schloss die Augen und zum ersten Mal seit einem Jahr trat er über die Klippen und fiel…

Der Sturz führte ihn zu den Gedanken, zu den Emotionen, die er gefühlt hatte, als sein Leben sich verändert hatte. Damals waren sie ein Team gewesen und doch hatte er diesen Kampf ganz allein führen müssen. Er war weit entfernt von den anderen gewesen und sie hatten nicht die geringste Chance ihn zu erreichen, sie waren nicht näher gekommen… drei Tage lang … drei Tage waren vergangen, zu viel Zeit. Die Chancen ein Entführungsopfer lebend zu finden wurden nach den ersten vierundzwanzig Stunden Schwindel erregend gering, zu diesem Zeitpunk waren bereits mehr als zweiundsechzig Stunden verstrichen. Er war allein gewesen und noch nie hatte er sich so verlassen und einsam gefühlt. Morgan war derjenige gewesen, der immer ein wachsames Auge auf ihn gehabt hatte. Doch auch er hatte nicht verhindern können, dass ihm der Boden unter den Füßen fortgerissen wurde. Der Täter hatte das Profiler Team der BAU an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle erwischt. Er hatte Spencer Reid aus ihrer Mitte gerissen und sie damit ins Chaos gestürzt. Sie arbeiteten zusammen, wie sollten sie Erfolg haben wenn sie nun mit einer völlig ungewohnten Situation umzugehen hatten? Alles musste anders, abweichend vom eingespielten Standart ablaufen, die Dinge mussten neu, anders justiert werden. Und er hatte einsehen müssen, dass er ausgeschlossen war und dazu verdammt war zu warten und zu überleben. Doch die Hoffnung war tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein niemals verschwunden, ungebrochen, hatte er sie nicht aufgegeben… Er hatte versucht den Täter zu profilen, alles getan um den Verstand wachsam zuhalten. Doch weil er das Opfer war und die Situation nicht besser wurde musste er schließlich wie ein Mensch denken und die Hoffnung anders ausrichten.

_Das sind meine Freunde__, ich sehe Morgan vor mir wie er ausrastet vor Wut… sie werden niemals aufgeben, sie werden mich finden… ich werde das überleben, ich kann das überleben, drei Tage habe ich schon durchgestanden, wie viel mehr Zeit kann noch vergehen?_

Doch am vierten Tag war es Spencer Reid schmerzlich bewusst gewesen, dass er nicht überleben wollte, nicht mehr nachdem er mehr als nur verletzt worden war. Er hatte das Gewicht des schweren Mannes auf seinen brennenden Rücken gespürt und gewusst, dass in diesem Augenblick irgendetwas sein Ende nehmen würde. Er hatte leise gebetet, dass der Täter ihn erlösen würde… und dass es schnell gehen sollte. Als die Gewalt ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, wollte er an seine Freunde, an seine Familie denken und ausgerechnet in dem einsamsten Moment seines Lebens, in dem es nichts gegeben hatte, außer Schmerz, war er nicht im Stande gewesen sie in seine Gedanken zu lassen. Wie sehr er sich angestrengt hatte, die vertrauten Gesichter konnten nicht vor seinem geistigen Auge erscheinen, sie konnten ihm nicht dadurch helfen.

Etwas hatte schließlich sein Ende genommen, doch als die Sonne mit ihren fahlen Strahlen, in denen die Staubflocken einen Trauertanz aufgeführt hatten, gewandert war, und das Zeitgefühl - so wie alle anderen menschlichen Gefühle auch - aus seiner körperlichen Hülle verschwunden waren, wusste er, dass es nicht sein sterbliches Leben war, das ihm so brutal genommen worden war. Es war seine Unschuld gewesen und seine Würde… Es war seine Seele gewesen und zurück war nichts außer Schmerz und Leere geblieben. Der Schmerz war so unendlich groß gewesen, dass es ihn bis zum heutigen Tage überraschte, ihn ausgehalten zu haben. Drei Tage war er mit Handschellen an das Eisenbett gefesselt gewesen, er hatte nicht aufstehen können, und alle Knochen hatten durch die ungewohnte Haltung und die eisige Kälte grauenvoll geschmerzt. Er war sich gar nicht bewusst darüber gewesen, wie weit weg die Grenzen lagen bei dem was er im Stande war zu ertragen. Es war, als hätte er ganz nah an einem Abgrund gestanden, das Gleichgewicht drohte jeder Zeit zu versagen und entweder schaffte er es sich auszubalancieren und stehen zu bleiben… oder er würde fallen…

Fallen…

Fallen…

Immer tiefer…

mit jedem Stoß hatte er gefährlich geschwankt, der Schmerz der rohen Gewalt konnte in jeder Sekunde diese Grenze - in dem was er aushalten konnte - durchbrechen und er war immer wieder einen Millimeter weiter über den Abgrund geraten, doch der Fall war ausgeblieben, Verstand und Körper waren taub und paralysiert gewesen und entgegen aller physikalischen Gesetze, blieb er auf der sicheren Seite. Er hatte es ausgehalten, musste es irgendwie. Der Schmerz war wie ein gleißendes Messer in seinen Leib gefahren, immer wieder mit immer größerer Wut und Gewalt, doch alles was er sehen konnte, alles was sich so tief in sein Bewusstsein eingebrannt hatte, war das Bild der Sonnenstrahlen gewesen, und die Blätter, die darin getanzt hatten. Sie waren verschwommen, als wäre die Realität plötzlich verzerrt und undeutlich, als Tränen aus seinen Augen geflossen waren. Als würde ein Wasserfall in den tiefen des Abgrundes fließen, doch er hatte es nicht bemerkt, es war einfach eine natürliche Reaktion gewesen. Übelkeit war in ihm aufgestiegen, als die Bewegungen des Gewichtes auf ihm, es ihn unmöglich machten zu atmen oder zu schlucken. Der Geruch nach Schweiß und Moschus lastete schwer in seiner Nase, die sich vom Weinen langsam verstopft hatte. Er hatte durch den Mund geatmet, ein schmerzverzerrtes Keuchen. Seine Kehle war so ausgetrocknet, dass kein Laut seine Lippen wirklich verlassen hatte, vorerst. Zu groß war der Schock gewesen. Dann als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt, konnte er die Schreie hören, so als kamen sie aus einem anderen Raum und er begriff nicht, dass er es selbst war, der sie ausgestoßen hatte, stumm für seine Umwelt. Aber sie hallten wider wie ein Echo, das in den Abgrund geschrieen wurde und nun zurückgeworfen wurde. Die Schreie hatten sich einen verzweifelten Weg nach draußen durch die Fenster gesucht. Die Fenster waren zerbrochen und die Zugluft war wie ein Geist peitschend hineingeströmt. Doch die Schreie hallten ungehört durch die alten Gemäuer, der Wind hatte sie nicht weit genug getragen um irgendjemanden darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Er war so einsam gewesen, dass diese Tatsache alleine ihm weitere Schmerzen tief in seinem Inneren versetzt hatte. Die Sonne hatte so fahl gestrahlt und ihr warmes Licht auf den staubigen Boden geworfen, dass es beinahe friedlich war und irgendwie hatte Spencer Reids letztes Stück funktionierenden Verstandes gewusst, dass es nach der Dunkelheit auch wieder einen warmen Tag - etwas neues, etwas reines geben musste. Etwas tief versteckt in der Kammer, in der sich sein Verstand zurückgezogen hatte, hielt sich an die Hoffnung, die die Dunkelheit heraufbeschworen hat. Der letzte Funke Hoffnung ließ ihn darauf bauen, es konnte, es durfte nicht anders sein.

_Es wird einen neuen Morgen geben, es gibt immer einen… _

Das Licht der Sonne hatte sich verändert, als der Tag vorangeschritten war, es war erst gelb gewesen als der Nachmittag seinen Anfang genommen hatte und als die Stunden vergangen waren, war es rot geworden und der Nachmittag war in den Abend über gegangen und schließlich war das Licht ganz verschwunden und hatte die Nacht anbrechen lassen. In diesen Stunden, als es kalt geworden war und dunkel, ist ihm schließlich klar geworden, dass der neue Tag anbrechen würde und er wieder zurück zu seinen Freunden kehren würde. Der Täter würde ihn nicht umbringen, so viel Glück durfte er nicht erwarten. Schließlich war der schwere Körper von ihm heruntergestiegen und hatte versucht sich von seinem Höhenrausch zu erholen. Ein Teil von ihm hatte dem Abgrund nicht standgehalten, da war ein Punkt gewesen, der den Fall zugelassen hatte, um den Rest davor zu bewahren. Und dieser Teil lag jetzt in der Tiefe des Abgrundes und wartete darauf einen Weg zurück nach oben zu finden. Er hatte versucht den Mund krampfhaft geschlossen zuhalten und den Nebel ignoriert, den er ausgestoßen hatte als er gegen die Kälte um ihn herum atmete, er hatte die langen Haare vor dem Gesicht und einen kurzen Blick nach hinten riskiert, sich vergewissert, dass sein Peiniger wirklich von ihm abgelassen hatte, die Haare hatten die leeren Augen verborgen. Er hatte laut und keuchend ein und aus geatmet und nicht realisiert, dass es sein Körper war, der immer noch automatisch nach Atem rang.

Und er war in einer langsamen, vorsichtigen Bewegung von dem knarrenden Bett, geglitten und erleichtert daneben auf den dreckigen Boden gesunken, dabei hatte er das Blut, dass er verlor, gerochen und sich schließlich an die Wand hinter ihm gekauert, noch immer hallten die Schreie in seinem Kopf, Schreie die seine eigenen gewesen waren. Er war bewegungslos liegen geblieben und hatte versucht sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, während die Glieder versuchten sich an die neue Position zu gewöhnen und verzweifelt hatte er die glühende Wange gegen die harte, eisige Steinmauer gedrückt ... und sich bemüht einfach weiterzuatmen…

Ein und aus…

Keuchend, frierend und doch glühend vor Hitze…

„Hier!"

Hörte er den Mann erregt keuchen, und etwas Klammes landete vor ihm im Staub und ließ ihn ängstlich zusammenzucken. Und er sah verschwommen wie der Mann, der ihm das angetan hatte die Treppe nach oben rannte und dabei hastig mit einem Handy wählte. Zitternd hatte Spencer nach dem T-Shirt gegriffen, das der Mann ihn hingeworfen hatte. Er brauchte fast eine Stunde bis seine zitternden Hände es geschafft hatten, es überzustreifen und dem Körper eine Illusion von Wärme zu vermitteln. Spencer hatte die Augen geschlossen und krümmte sich zusammen, er hatte kurz durch die Haarsträhnen aus dem Fenster gesehen und dort die ersten Zeichen des neuen Tages bemerkt. Er atmete gegen Schmerzen an, die zwar noch da waren, aber der Abgrund war weiter weggerückt, er musste nicht mehr balancieren. Er würde nicht fallen. Der Tag würde kommen und nichts würde jemals wieder so sein, wie er es kannte. Er würde nicht mehr das gleiche fühlen, er würde nicht mehr das gleiche riechen, schmecken… er wäre nicht mehr der gleiche. Das Blut war unangenehm warm aus Wunden gesickert, die er nicht sehen konnte, an die er nicht einmal denken wollte ohne dass sie ihn selbst mit Übelkeit und einem Gefühl von Ekel erfüllten... Schließlich war er endlich bewusstlos geworden, die Arme krampfhaft vor den Bauch gehalten. Der neue Tag war angebrochen und als das Bewusstsein langsam zurück in seinen Körper gekommen war wusste er, dass er noch lebte, er konnte es mehr als deutlich spüren. Er hatte sich schrecklich gefühlt, jeder Muskel, jede Faser hatte geschmerzt und er hatte am ganzen Leib gefroren. Er hatte gewartet, und alles was er hören konnte war sein Atem, der aus einem Körper ausgestoßen wurde, der nicht mehr sein eigener zu sein schien.

Doch der Körper hatte nicht aufgehört zu atmen, der Schmerz hatte ihn nicht über den Abgrund gezerrt, also schuldete er es sich selbst, sich an ein Leben klammern, das mit dem heutigen Tag nicht einfacher werden würde, aber das jetzt noch nicht aufgeben konnte. Und so hatte er dagelegen, allein, alles was er hören konnte war sein keuchender Atem, der die Stille durchbrach und ihm versicherte, dass er lebte. Er hatte gewartet. Die Stunden waren vergangen, doch vielleicht waren es auch nur Minuten gewesen, in denen er immer wieder zwischen Wachsein und Bewusstlosigkeit hin und her geglitten war. Wann immer sich seine Augen wieder geöffnet hatten und er die Gewissheit hatte noch da zu sein, sah er die Sonnenstrahlen in dem fahlen Raum. Staub tanzte und die Strahlen waren erst hell und ganz weit weg gewesen, als er endlich ihre Stimmen gehört hatte war er sich nicht sicher ob er träumte oder wach war. Er hatte angestrengt die Augen geöffnet und die Strahlen hatten das Bett erreicht, er konnte das Blut auf der Matratze sehen, fühlte es unter sich kleben und wusste, dass es seins war. Und er wusste was mit ihm passiert war, als die Strahlen das letzte Mal an dieser Stelle gewesen waren. Die Sonnenstrahlen hatten die Dunkelheit in diesem Raum mit hellen Steifen durchbrochen und er war mit einem anderen Licht geblendet worden, unangenehm hatte es in seinen Augen gebrannt, es war durch den Raum geflackert und ein kleines Gefühl von Sicherheit war das erste Gefühl, dass seit Tagen für ihn bewusst zu spüren war. Es war die erste Emotion, die die Schutzwand, die sein Verstand errichtet hatte durchließ, damit er wusste, dass das alles nicht umsonst gewesen war. Er wusste, dass das Team hier war, er wusste, dass er hier heraus kommen würde, dass er den Alptraum überlebt hatte, irgendwie… ein neuer Tag war angebrochen, ein neues Leben.

Die Taschenlampe, die Derek Morgan auf ihn gerichtet hatte, blendete ihn und er schloss erleichtert die Augen…

Spencer Reid sah wieder aus dem Fenster des kleinen Flugzeuges in den Himmel, zwinkerte Gedanken versunken und versuchte seine Augen vor dem Licht zu schützen. Die Sonne strahlte auf die glatte Oberfläche der Tragflächen und blendete ihn, er schloss die Augen zu kleinen Schlitzen, um das Licht zu ertragen. Er mochte die Dunkelheit nicht.

Er ließ seinen Blick durch die blaue Unendlichkeit schweifen und versuchte die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass zwei Augenpaare auf ihn gerichtet waren. Er verlagerte das Gewicht und sah krampfhaft in den Himmel. Er rutsche noch näher an das Fenster und versuchte sich weiter zu entfernen. Er saß allein, distanziert zu den zwei anderen Menschen im Passagierraum des Flugzeuges. Die Gedanken rasten und die verschiedensten Gefühle rangen miteinander und je mehr er sich entfernte und versuchte mit allem allein zurechtzukommen umso mehr wusste er, dass sie genauso litten. Die Sonne strahlte so friedlich als er den Weg nach Boston bestritt und doch erinnerte er sich an Dinge, die er längst verdrängt hatte, an Erinnerungen, die er bis jetzt immer abgeblockt hatte. Doch dieses Mal schaffte er es sie zu ertragen und sich plötzlich wieder im Hier und Jetzt wieder zu finden. Lebendig, viel lebendiger als er sich die letzten zwei Jahre gefühlt hatte. Der Abgrund war für ihn deutlich zu spüren gewesen, als die Bilder des schlimmsten Tag in seinem Leben erschienen waren, doch es war erträglicher, er hatte keine Panik, wie er sie noch am Tag zuvor in Vegas empfunden hatte.

_Atmen, einfach weiteratmen und nicht fallen…_

Reid lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück und ließ den Blick unauffällig hinter sich schweifen. Er entspannte sich etwas, als die bösen Schatten der Erinnerung sich auflösten und er den Flug genoss, wie er ihn früher genossen hat. Das Team hatte immer zwei Arten von Flügen gehabt. Zum einen war da der Hinflug gewesen, der sie zu den Orten des Verbrechen gebracht hatte, auf diesen Flügen war die Stimmung angespannt, die Spannung hatte laut geprickelt, sie hatten nie gewusst was sie erwarten würde und sie hatten fast ausschließlich über den Fall gesprochen, waren professionell und ganz und gar in die Arbeit vertieft. Dann hatte es den Rückflug gegeben, auf denen hatten sie meistens geschlafen, Karten gespielt, gelesen oder Musik gehört. Dort waren die kostbaren Momente verborgen in denen sie gemeinsam versucht hatten abzuschalten und eine gute Zeit zu haben. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich schmerzhaft an die Rückflüge und an die Freundschaft die sie dann geteilt haben, ohne Fall, ohne Mord, ohne die schlimmsten Abgründe der Menschheit, sie waren einfach nur sie selbst gewesen. Und das waren die Gefühle, die sich jetzt für ihn in den Vordergrund drängten und die Erinnerungen an die Entführung verblassen ließen.

Tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein hatte er die Erinnerung an Worte, die durch eine Wand aus Dunkelheit zu ihm gedrungen haben. Der Körper war gewärmt und getragen worden, der Verstand war bereits ausgeschaltet und die Schmerzen angenehm fort gewesen doch es war Morgans Stimme, die er von weit weg gehört hatte.

_Wie haben dich, Kleiner… wir haben dich… ich hab dich…_

Er sah wieder aus dem Fenster und ließ die schlimmen Erinnerungen wieder zu, lehnte sich wieder über den Abgrund. Doch er konnte es ertragen. Die Übelkeit stieg wieder in ihm auf und als er die Augen schloss und augenblicklich einnickte, sah er nur das helle Sonnenlicht hinter den Lidern und sonst gar nichts mehr…

Der Schlaf brachte ihn schlagartig in das fensterlose Büro von Penelope Garcia und der Schlaf ließ ihre Stimme beruhigend in seinen Gedanken entstehen, wie sie nicht aufgehört hatte nur eine Stunde zuvor auf ihn einzureden. Er lächelte liebevoll, als er den heißen Tee fühlen konnte, dem sie ihm gemacht hatte und der ein wohliges Gefühl in seinem Magen hinterlassen hatte und die Übelkeit, die der Flug ihm jetzt gebracht hatte, verschwand augenblicklich… Spencer verlor sich im erholsamen Schlaf.

„Hier, mein Süßer… trink das, du siehst aus, als wäre dir kalt."

Garcia stelle Spencer eine bunte Tasse hin, aus der ein einladender Geruch nach Vanille strömte. Dankbar griff Spencer nach der Tasse und das Zittern seiner Hände endete sofort, als er sie fest in den Handflächen hielt und an seine kalten Lippen führte. Er stellte den Tee ab und fuhr sich durch die Haare, Garcia strahlte ihn belustigt an, als die kürzeren Haare unordentlich von seinem Kopf abstanden.

„Süßer, Was hast du nur mit deinen Haaren gemacht, länger haben sie mir besser gefallen."

Meinte sie seufzend und streckte eine Hand aus, um ihm durch die kurzen Haare zu fahren und sie wieder in Form zu bringen. Doch Reid wich etwas zurück und griff wieder nach der Tasse. Penelope konnte den gleichen Stich, die gleiche Distanz in seiner Geste fühlen, wie Morgan nur Minuten zuvor sie erfahren hatte. Sie entschied aber, sie einfach zu ignorieren. Die Minuten waren kostbar und sie musste akzeptieren, dass er heute anders war, als damals.

„Also, erzähl mein Süßer… was machst du, ohne Blutrausch, oder die gefährlichsten Killer des Landes zu jagen… Bist du auf Monster und Dämonen umgestiegen?"

Sie lachte und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, Spencer formte die Lippen zu einer nachdenklichen Linie, langsam schüttelte er den Kopf.

_Oh, wie recht du hast… ich jage immer noch, jeden Tag, aber Monster und Dämonen trifft es…_

„Nein, lass mich raten... du ziehst von Kasino zu Kasino und zählst heimlich Karten, und scheffelst Millionen, du Mathegenie… das ist aber auch gefährlich, hast du keine Angst Hausverbot in den Kasinos zu kriegen?"

Jetzt lag es an ihm zu lachen. Doch die Situation wurde schnell wieder ernst und es tat ihm beinahe weh, wie sehr ihre Augen glänzten. Sie freute sich so ihn zu sehen.

„Ich arbeite bei der Staatsanwaltschaft in Las Vegas… ich bin für die Prozessakten zuständig."

Penelope lachte jetzt laut los und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Sicher Reid, spannend…"

Sie suchte in seinem Gesicht nach einem Anzeichen, dass er einen Witz machte, doch als er sich beschämt räusperte und schnell weiter sprach verschwand auch ihr Lächeln und sie biss sich auf die rot geschminkten Lippen.

„Es ist… mh, unspektakulär."

Versuchte Spencer seine Arbeit zu rechtfertigen.

„Oh, Süßer, es ist langweilig… das ist doch nicht das richtige für dich."

Sie unterbrach ihn forsch und seufzte.

„Denk mal an Peter Parker…."

Sagte sie belustigt, doch als Reid sie irritiert ansah und den Kopf kaum merklich schüttelte fuhr sie schnell fort.

„na du weißt schon, der Kerl, der Langweiler mit den dicken Brillengläsern, der nebenbei Spider-Man ist. Was wäre wenn er nur der Langweiler wäre? Er braucht Aktion, das macht ihn cooler… so bist du auch, ohne FBI, ohne das alles hier, bist du nur Peter Parker mit der dicken Brille… oder mit Pullunder."

„Aber ich bin nicht langweilig…"

Versuchte er zu sagen, doch sie lachte wieder. Und doch wusste er, dass sie Recht hatte. Ohne den Job war er nichts, er hatte keinen Platz, er war ziellos. Es hatte nie eine andere Option für ihn gegeben. Er hatte seit seinem neunzehnten Lebensjahr nie etwas anderes auch nur in Erwägung ziehen müssen. Früher hatte er das Verbrechen an vorderster Front bekämpft, er hatte geholfen weitere Verbrechen zu verhindern, die Opfer zu beschützen. Doch was sollte er ändern, der Täter hatte ihm diesen Platz, dieses Leben weggenommen. Seine Gedanken arbeiteten wieder, als er daran dachte. Er hatte gewusst, dass diese guten Erinnerungen hier in Quantico wieder aufleben würden, dass die Menschen, die keine Ahnung hatten, was er wirklich erlebt hatte, sich ihre Gedanken gemacht hatten, aber das Positive konnte das Schlechte nicht ausstechen.

„Und?"

Hörte er Garcia plötzlich wie von weit weg fragen und er richtete seine Gedanken wieder in die Gegenwart.

„Gibt es jemanden im unspektakulären Leben vom ehemaligen Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid?"

Er sah sie wieder irritiert an. Es war einfach zu ungewohnt so gewöhnlich mit ihr zu sprechen, beinahe wie früher.

„Jemanden was?"

Fragte er und Garcia verdrehte die Augen.

„Oh, Reid, ein Mädchen, eine Freundin.. wie immer du sie nennst, Mary Jane…"

Reid wurde rot und vergrub die Nase in die Teetasse.

„Nein… ja… ich…"

Sie sah ihn streng an und hielt sich eine Hand auf die Brust, so als hätte sie den Atem angehalten.

„Ja, es gibt jemanden… Charlene."

Gab er schließlich zu, als er merkte dass sie sonst immer weiter fragen würde, doch war er sich gar nicht sicher ob sie wirklich noch zusammen waren, ob sie es je offiziell gewesen waren. Alles was er im Moment durchlebte ließ das neue Leben wieder in weite Ferne rücken und er war sich nicht sicher was davon fassbar war und was nicht.

„Oh, Süßer… Glückwunsch, ich dachte schon ich müsste alle Hoffnung aufgeben."

Garcia atmete erleichtert aus

„Wie sieht sie aus?"

„Garcia, bitte.."

„Na komm, wenn mein Baby endlich zum Mann gemacht wurde, dann will ich alles wissen."

Er wusste, dass sie den Satz ausgesprochen hatte ohne nachzudenken, sie wusste es nicht, sie konnte nicht wissen, was damals in dem alten Keller passiert war, wie er seine Unschuld verloren hatte, aber er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah schmerzlich zu Boden. Es hatte ihn getroffen. Garcia bemerkte den Umschwung in seiner Stimmung augenblicklich.

„Oh, Reid, es tut mir leid, ich wollte nichts Falsches sagen… ich hab nur… ich zieh dich nur auf…"

_Wie früher…_

Er hob die Hände und gestikulierte, dass nichts passiert sei, dass es ihr nicht Leid tun musste.

„Ist schon gut, Garcia."

Gideon kam ins Büro und stellte sich zwischen sie. Die beiden zuckten leicht zusammen bei der Störung und tauschten einen kurzen, wissenden Blick miteinander. In beiden keimte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl auf, als hätten sie ein Déjà Vu. Reid schloss die Augen und atmete laut aus, als Gideon ihn ansprach. Es war genau wie zwei Jahre zuvor als Hotch ihn zu der Zeugenbefragung mitgenommen hatte… und mit der unangenehmen Erinnerung daran, wachte Reid wieder auf…

„Reid, alles in Ordnung?"

Fragte Gideon jetzt in genau demselben Tonfall wie Hotch damals. Gideon hatte sich vor ihn gestellt. Er riss ihn aus seinem Nickerchen und Reid versteifte sich augenblicklich, als er aufwachte und sich nicht mehr in Penelopes Büro befand, er war hier im Flugzeug… auf dem Weg nach Boston.

Gideon sah erwartungsvoll auf den leeren Platz Reid gegenüber. Reid verzog die Lippen zu einer Linie und schüttelte die Gedanken an die Vergangenheit und die Reste des leichten Schlafes in einer übertriebenen Geste fort. Er rieb sich die Augen, dann sah er Gideon irritiert an und hatte immer noch Hotchs Stimme im Ohr, als er ihm damals aus Garcias Büro geholt hatte. Das gleiche gesagt hatte, wie auch Gideon nur eine Stunde zuvor und Garcia und er hatten sich schlagartig zu diesem verhängnisvollen Tag zurückversetzt gefühlt.

„_Reid, alles in Ordnung__? Können Wir?"_

Und er war gegangen, genau wie heute auch.

„_Ich erzähl es dir später…ich bin bestimmt die ganze Nacht hier__"._

Hatte Garcia damals gesagt, ohne den Ausgang des Tages auch nur erahnen zu können. Heute konnte sie gar nichts sagen, das eigenartige Gefühl, genau diese Situation schon einmal erlebt zu haben, hatte ihr die Kehle zugeschnürt. Doch an diesem Tag war es anders, Reid hatte die Wahl gehabt, im Gegensatz zu damals wusste er welchen Ausgang der Tag nehmen würde, dass er nach diesem Tag nicht wieder zurückkommen würde. Und dass es diesmal in Ordnung war. Er hatte Garcia umarmt und sich richtig von ihr verabschiedet. Reid setzte sich aufrecht hin und nickte Gideon zu, bedeutete ihm, dass er Platz nehmen konnte. Gideon ließ sich in den Sessel sinken und sah ebenfalls aus dem Fenster.

„Na, wie halten Sie sich?"

Reid lächelte, es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht über den Flug sprach.

„Ganz gut… schätze ich."

Stellte er fest und lächelte Gideon kurz wehmütig an, er sah ebenfalls wieder aus dem Fenster - verfolgte die Sonnenstrahlen, die so friedlich auf den Tragflächen glitzerten.

„Nervös?"

„Ein Bisschen."

Er dachte darüber nach, er konnte das Gefühl nicht wirklich beschreiben, es war eher eine positive Spannung, so ähnlich wie damals, als das Adrenalin in seine Adern geschossen war, wenn es einen neuen Fall gegeben hatte. Sie wussten nie was sie erwarten würde, wenn sie ins Flugzeug stiegen und zu den verschiedensten Tatorten geflogen waren.

„Ich... kann das gar nicht wirklich glauben, was ich hier tue… es ist… komisch? Spannend? Ich bin nicht sicher."

Er lachte jetzt verunsichert, er wollte lieber nicht reden, aber es war so leicht sich Gideon anzuvertrauen, so wie er es hunderte Male vorher getan hatte.

„Es _ist_ komisch."

Bestätigte Gideon und Reid sah ihn direkt an, lächelte überrascht und ließ seinen Blick auf Gideons warmen Gesichtszügen ruhen.

„Was denn?"

Fragte er neugierig.

„Naja, Sie hier zu haben… im Flugzeug. Es vervollständigt das Bild irgendwie. Sehen Sie sich Morgan an, er freut sich wirklich, dass Sie hier sind."

Reid rutschte unruhig in seinem Sessel hin und her, das Leder knarrte. Er sah kurz auf seine Hände, versuchte das Shirt an den Ärmeln herunterzuziehen, um die Narbe zu verdecken.

„Hat… der Täter… hat er etwas gesagt bei seiner Verhaftung?"

Fragte er hastig, die Stimme leise, schnell wechselte er das Thema.

Gideon verzog den Mund und nickte, er hatte vorhin mit Hotch gesprochen und ihr Kommen angekündigt, Hotch hatte ihm von dem Treffen mit Officer O'Connel erzählt. Die Worte, die der Täter gesagt hatte, und die Hotch ihm erzählt hatte, pochten schmerzhaft durch die Gedanken des älteren Agenten.

„Er hat etwas zu Hotch gesagt."

Bestätigte Gideon und sprach schnell weiter, als er merkte wie Reid danach fragen wollte, sein Mund öffnete sich und seine Augen sahen ihn gebannt an. Er schien überrascht.

„Hören, Sie, Reid, auch wenn die Umstände nicht die besten sind und ich mir auch eine andere Art gewünscht hätte Sie wieder zu sehen…es ist gut, dass Sie hier sind, dass sie sich dem stellen, dass das Team…"

„Ich bin nicht im Team."

Unterbrach er Gideon lauter als beabsichtigt und sah unsicher nach Hinten, Morgan sah kurz auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich, als er ihn gehört hatte. Schnell wich Reid seinem Blick aus und dämpfte die Stimme. Er versuchte das Thema wieder aufzugreifen.

„Zu Hotch? Warum zu Hotch?"

Gideon seufzte.

„Er hat etwas über Sie gesagt… er wollte nur provozieren… mehr nicht, genau wie damals."

Reid wurde blass. Alte Scham, ein Gefühl von Erniedrigung zeichnete sich in seinen Zügen, er hatte den Atem angehalten.

„Was hat er gesagt?"

Fragte er als er laut ausatmete.

„…_ich hatte mit keinem so viel Spaß wie mit ihm, vor allem, als er sich die Seele aus dem Leib geschrieen hat…"_

„Das ist nicht wichtig, ich möchte nicht, dass Sie sich damit belasten."

Reid nickte, er wollte es wissen, wusste aber nicht wie er damit umgehen konnte. Gideons beruhigende Stimme ließ ihn schließlich akzeptieren, dass er ihn genau wie damals ausgeschlossen hatte. Er würde es ihm nicht sagen, dafür kannte er Jason Gideon einfach zu gut. Er kannte Reid, er wusste, dass es zu viel gewesen wäre. Sie schwiegen einige Minuten und Gideon dachte an diese Worte, als er Reid betrachtete. Reid hatte die Hände vor den Mund genommen und zupfte an seiner Unterlippe. Die Gedanken arbeiteten fieberhaft an dem was ihm noch bevor stand.

„Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"

Fragte Gideon und Reid sah ihn überrascht an, er hatte einen erwartungsvollen Ausdruck im Gesicht und hatte für einen kurzen Moment alles vergessen, er hatte sich kurz wie früher gefühlt und erwartete beinahe, dass Gideon ihn etwas zu einem Fall fragen würde, dass er um irgendeine Statistik bitten würde.

„Ja."

Zu schnell hatte er eingewilligt.

„Reid, Hotch war der Teamleiter, er hat die Verantwortung damals getragen und ich weiß, dass sie beide seit dem Fall in Des Plaines ein enges Verhältnis zu einander hatten… haben sie ihm die Schuld gegeben, an dem was Ihnen passiert ist?"

Reid blinzelte ihn irritiert an, es ging nicht um einen Fall, und plötzlich fand er sich einen Augenblick benommen von dem vertrauten Gefühl mit den anderen in diesem Flugzeug zu sein, in der Realität wieder. Er überlegte und sah wieder zu Morgan, der ihn kurz angesehen hatte und schnell den Blick senkte, als er merkte wie er den Kopf in seine Richtung drehte.

„Äh… Schuld geben?"

Hakte er nach, da es ihn noch nicht erreicht hatte.

„Naja, sie sind einer von uns, ein Profiler…"

Er wollte widersprechen doch Gideon sprach lauter weiter.

„und alles was Sie tun mussten, oder besser konnten, war sich zurücklehnen und einen Weg zu finden diesen Alptraum zu überleben. Sie mussten sich auf uns verlassen. Wir haben Sie gefunden und der Täter ist uns durch die Lappen gegangen… Sie sind fort gegangen… und Hotch glaubt, dass sie ihm die Schuld geben, dass er sie irgendwie im Stich gelassen hat..."

Erkenntnis flackerte plötzlich in Reids Gesichtszügen auf. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als er an Hotchs enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck am Mittag zuvor dachte.

„Ja, ich gebe jemanden die Schuld… aber ganz bestimmt nicht Hotch."

Er lachte gequält und dachte wieder an das Bett, an das Gewicht, das so schwer auf ihm gelegen hatte. Er hob die Augenbrauen belustigt.

„Ich gebe mir selbst die Schuld. Ich meine ich bin Profiler und dann bin ich es der wie ein Anfänger in einen Hinterhalt gerät, der einem wahnsinnigen Serienkiller in die Arme gelaufen ist, obwohl mein Chef nur zehn Meter entfernt war. Es war meine eigene Schuld, ich meinte wie konnte ich es zulassen, dass er mich geschlagen hat, dass er mich gefangen gehalten und seine kranken Phantasien auf meinen Rücken verewigt hat…?"

Er senkte die Stimme, damit Morgan ihn nicht hören konnte.

„Er wollte uns eine Lektion erteilen und hat mir meine Würde und meine… Unschuld genommen, ich habe es zugelassen, dass er das Team auseinander reißt, das er mich derart von den Menschen fortreißt, die mir so viel bedeutet haben… dass er mit uns spielt.

Und wissen Sie was ich getan habe? Ich habe es zugelassen. Ich habe ihn gewinnen lassen… er hat mich gebrochen. Statt weiterzuarbeiten, meinen Job zu machen bin ich weggelaufen, ich hatte noch nicht einmal den Mut mich zu verabschieden, und das sind meine Freunde… und was hat das Schwein getan? Er hat erneut zugeschlagen. Er hat mich soweit gebracht, dass ich mir das Leben nehmen wollte, so unerträglich lastete mein eigenes Versagen auf mir."

Er strich sich wieder über die Narbe an seinem Handgelenk.

„Ich gebe niemanden die Schuld außer mir selbst… wie konnte ich das zulassen, zu was für einen Profiler macht mich das?"

Er stieß das Wort abwertend heraus. Gideon sah ihn lange an.

„Zu einen menschlichen, Reid.."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

„Sie haben keine Schuld, bei dem was Sie durchgemacht haben, hätte jeder einen Ausweg gesucht. Kein Opfer ist schuld, an dem was ihm passiert. Der Täter hat nicht gewonnen, er hat Sie nicht gebrochen, Sie sind heute hier, Sie sind am Leben und stellen sich dem… und wenn es heißt, dass sie weglaufen mussten, dann war das der richtige Weg für Sie."

„Hotch hat auch keine Schuld… niemand hat Schuld außer ..."

Er merkte wie seine Stimme brach und Wut keimte wieder in ihm auf.

„Und _er_ ist gefasst, Reid… Sprechen Sie mit Hotch?"

Er nickte, als er an das Bild des Täters dachte, wie er in Handschellen weggeführt wurde. Ein gutes Gefühl.

„Deswegen bin ich hier, Hotch hat gesagt ich soll einen Schlussstrich ziehen, er hat recht, das werd ich tun, und dabei geht es um mehr als nur darum mit dem was passiert ist abzuschließen. Ich will altes Vertrauen neu gewinnen und einen Weg finden so weiter zu machen wie davor."

Er sah wieder zu Morgan, sie waren früher gut befreundet gewesen, wehmütig blickte er ihn an und bedauerte, dass sich ihr Verhältnis so verändert hatte. Auch wenn es an ihm lag, es zu ändern.

„Sie schaffen das… Sie sind so weit gekommen."

Gideon klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und sie lächelten sich an. Morgan beobachtete Reid und bemerkte den Wechsel der Stimmung in ihm, als er ihn vorsichtig anlächelte. Er wusste, dass dieses Wiedersehen nicht von Dauer sein würde und er ergriff die Gelegenheit, wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zuzugehen. Er hielt die Spielkarten hoch und machte Reid auf sich aufmerksam.

„Hey Reid, Kumpel! Lust auf ein Spiel?"

Rief er ihm zu, und zog die Augenbrauen fragend hoch, er konnte nicht einschätzen wie Reid reagieren würde.

„Sicher."

Flüsterte er, doch da er merkte, dass Morgan ihn nicht gehört hatte stand er schnell auf und schlenderte nach hinten zu ihm. Er drehte sich noch einmal kurz zu Gideon um und lächelte ihm sein schiefes Lächeln wieder zu.

„Danke, Gideon."

Er drehte sich wieder um und setzte seinen Weg zu Derek fort. Das Flugzeug schwankte, als der Pilot eine kleine Turbulenz auf sich nehmen musste und Reid verlor das Gleichgewicht und landete beinahe unsanft auf dem Boden, ihm war schlecht und schwindelig und die Welt drehte sich plötzlich. Doch alte Sicherheit keimte wieder auf, er wusste plötzlich, dass er nicht fallen würde. Derek war in einer blitzschnellen Bewegung aufgestanden und an seine Seite geeilt, er hielt den Jungen in einem festen Griff an seinem Oberarm und verhinderte, dass er fiel.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Fragte Morgan besorgt, die Stimme leise kam sie kaum gegen das Summen in der Kabine an. Spencer sah auf und lächelte dankbar. Auf Derek hatte er sich immer verlassen können.

„Jetzt schon."

Flüsterte er und Derek ließ ihn schließlich widerwillig los. Erleichtert hatte er den Eindruck, dass Reid seine Angst vor ihm nun abgelegt hatte. Sie hielten kurz den Blickkontakt und Reid setzte sich langsam auf den Platz, der Morgan gegenüber lag. Erst als er sicher saß, wagte Morgan es wieder, sich in seinen eigenen Sitz sinken zu lassen. Er mischte die Karten und teilte sie aus, dabei betrachtete er Reids nachdenkliches Gesicht ganz genau. Als Reid sie nahm und schließlich breit grinste stimmte auch Morgan in das Lächeln mit ein und entspannte sich sichtlich.

„Ja… also, ich warne dich, ich habe in Vegas viele neue Kartentricks gelernt… Garcia meint ich ziehe durch die Kasinos und zähle Karten damit ich reich werde."

Morgan lachte und verdrehte die Augen. Damit war die Mauer eingerissen, Reid kam ihm einen Schritt näher und schien sich allmählich an die Situation zu gewöhnen. Er wirkte plötzlich unbeschwert.

„Jetzt weiß ich, was mir gefehlt hat…"

Sagte Derek anerkennend.

„Das Gefühl zu verlieren."

Fragte Reid beiläufig und seine Augen blitzten als er seine Karten ordnete.

„Genau."

Stimmte Morgan zu und lachte.

Und Gideon beobachtete wie Derek und Reid im Laufe der Spiele immer lockerer und vertrauter wurden, wie sie sich wie damals Beleidigungen und witzige Bemerkungen zuwarfen und sich immer wieder anlächelten, sich verschiedenste Worte und Neckereien zuriefen, und sich gegenseitig das Schummeln vor warfen.

„Reid, egal was ich tue, ich werde verlieren."

Bemerkte Derek schließlich. Reid starrte in die Karten, sein Ausdruck wurde ernst, das Lächeln verschwand und er nickte wehmütig als er an Dereks ernsten Ton merkte, dass es um mehr ging als nur um das Kartenspiel.

„Ja, ich weiß… es tut mir leid."

Stimmte er zu, es gab nichts, anderes mehr zu sagen, und er sah nicht wieder auf, vertiefte sich in das Blatt in seiner Hand. Und Gideon wusste, dass Derek den Ausgang des Tages meinte. Reid und er verbrachten ein paar unbeschwerte Momente miteinander, es war genau so wie früher, aber sie wussten beide, dass er nicht nach Quantico zurückkehren würde, dass sie ihn verlieren würden, zum zweiten Mal.

TBC


	14. 13 : Rückblick Krankenhaus 2

**13: Rückblick (Krankenhaus 2)**

_„Why am I losing sleep?  
Yeah, feeling like I do  
Why am I losing you?  
And I'm feeling lost_

_There's a dark cloud over me  
And I can't shake it off  
I can't make a move to save myself  
Thoughts keep spin' into my head  
All the times that we never did  
What we want to, yeah  
Right before I hit the ground  
It's just like a dream_

_Why am I losing sleep?  
Yeah, feeling like I do  
Why am I losing you?  
And I'm feeling lost_

_The distance grows, I'm sinking down  
And what I lost, it can't be found  
Although I try  
Can't find my way  
Nothing is falling into place  
Oh, no no  
And I'm feeling lost...  
I feel, I feel, yeah, It's just like a dream_

_The Calling, Lost_

Das erste Gefühl, das sein Körper bewusst zuließ, war die Erinnerung an einen Ort, an dem er einen Großteil seiner Kindheit verbracht hat.  
Noch blieb es schwarz um ihn herum und noch formten sich nicht alle Eindrücke, begreiflich für ihn zusammen.  
Er atmete laut ein und aus, zum ersten Mal nach einer unbekannt langen Zeitspanne war es für ihn bewusst, Luft strömte in seinen Körper, der lange unter Wasser gedrückt worden war und so nicht ungehindert atmen konnte, ohne ertrinken zu müssen. Die Oberfläche war weit entfernt gewesen, unerreichbar und er hatte gar nichts von dem Kampf mitbekommen, den er um sein Überleben geführt hatte. Zum Zweiten Mal. Doch jetzt, als der Körper aus dem dunklen Wasser auftauchte und bereit war, verschiedene Reize wahrzunehmen und wieder am Leben teilzunehmen, konnte Spencer Reid die Nachwirkungen des Kampfes, den er für sich entschieden hatte, deutlich fühlen.

Er hatte Stimmen gehört, die weit weg vom Ufer gekommen waren, während er in dem dunklen, kalten Wasser getrieben war, nicht fähig wieder aufzutauchen und den Stimmen zu antworten. Das Wasser war in seine Nase, seinen Mund und in seine Lunge geströmt und hatte ihn langsam ertrinken lassen, sein Kopf war völlig leer geworden und schließlich waren die reißenden Wellen ruhiger geworden und als er es überstanden hatte war er nur noch sanft mit dem Gesicht nach unten davon getrieben worden. Er hatte das Atmen aufgegeben und versucht die Stimmen zu hören, und er hatte fühlen können, dass sie besorgt und ängstlich geklungen haben. Etwas hatte seine Hand warm berührt und sie gehalten, ihn ermutigt nicht aufzugeben. Und er hatte sich festgehalten, bemüht nicht zu tief in das weite, schwarze Wasser gezerrt zu werden, das Gefühl war ihm positiv erschienen, da es in diesen Gewässern keinen Körper, keinen Schmerz und keine Sinne gab, aber er wusste, dass es gefährlich war hier zu bleiben… es hätte passieren können, dass er nicht fähig war zurückzukehren, wenn er einen bestimmten Punkt überquerte und dann hätte ihn der unendliche Ozean bis in alle Ewigkeit abgetrieben, das Ufer wäre für immer verloren gewesen.  
Schließlich hatten die Fluten ihn doch wieder freigegeben und das Wasser verschwand.

Automatisch tat er einen langen, Erleichterung bringenden Atemzug und seine Lungen füllten sich mit nichts außer Sauerstoff. Kein Wasser, nichts drückte ihn weiter nach unten in die Tiefe. Und er verband den Geruch, den die Nase begierig aufnahm, mit mehreren unglücklichen Erinnerungen aus seiner Kindheit.  
Der Geruch war sauber und rein, doch für ihn unverkennbar.  
_Ein Krankenhaus… dann bin ich am Leben…_

Wie oft hatte er diesen sterilen Geruch schon wahrgenommen. Wie oft war er in der Schule verletzt worden und wie oft hatte er sich allein in der Notaufnahme eines Krankenhauses wieder gefunden. Auf sich gestellt, da seine Mutter zu krank gewesen war um ihn wieder abzuholen.

Er bewegte sich leicht und spürte wie kleine Impulse durch seinen geschundenen Körper an sein Gehirn gesendet wurden, die Nerven versuchten mit den Bewegungen umzugehen und schickten kleine Signale durch die Bahnen, die sich schließlich zu einem ganzen, fassbaren Gefühl formierten… Schmerz.  
Leicht, zu weit weg, um wirklich beachtet zu werden, aber die Reize wurden klarer je mehr das tiefe Wasser von ihm freigab. Er atmete weiter, die schwere Lunge füllte sich weiter mit Sauerstoff und der Nebel verschwand, lichtete sich und erlaubte Verstand und Körper sich wieder zu vereinen ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken.  
Die Panik ertrinken zu müssen verschwand mit der Leichtigkeit einfach ungehindert atmen zu können.

Reids Atemzüge beschleunigten sich und ein leises Stöhnen kämpfte sich aus der Lunge und als er eine leichte Bewegung neben sich ausmachte, gab er die Sicherheit des wohligen Wassers auf, er schwamm mit allen Sinnen ans Ufer und war sich der Schwere seines Körpers und Geistes bewusst, als das Wasser beides freigab. Endgültig. Er blinzelte und erlaubte dem Körper wach zu werden, aus den Tiefen aufzutauchen und sich der Realität zu stellen. Gedämpftes Licht blendete ihn, er blinzelte weiter und wollte sich schließlich wieder in die Fluten des dunklen Wassers fallen und davon reißen lassen, doch er blinzelte erneut und diesmal behielt er die Augen offen. Sie brannten von der salzigen Flüssigkeit, von der viel zu viel geflossen war seit…  
_Ja, seit wann eigentlich…?_

Der Schmerz hatte ihn zurück an Land gezogen, hier war er nicht länger schwerelos davon getrieben worden, hier spürte er das Bett unter sich und die Decke, die auf ihm lag und ihn wärmen sollte. Er spürte ein schmerzhaftes Pochen tief in seinem Inneren und er hatte Kopfschmerzen, die ihm wieder die Tränen in die Augen trieben. Die Arme und Beine taten ihm weh, so als hätte er verzweifelt versucht gegen eine Strömung anzuschwimmen.  
Er drehte den Kopf leicht in die Richtung aus der er die Bewegung neben sich ausgemacht hatte. Verschwommene Bilder formten sich zu klaren Umrissen und er registrierte erleichtert, das Jason Gideon neben ihm auf einen Besucherstuhl saß.

Als Gideon merkte wie der junge Agent zu sich gekommen war, war er sofort aus einen leichten Schlaf aufgeschreckt. Jetzt stand er auf und ging näher an das Bett heran.  
Reid seufzte laut und sein Blick begegnete den lächelnden und völlig übermüdeten Augen, die der Ältere auf ihn gerichtet hatte.  
„Reid, willkommen zurück."  
Flüsterte Jason erleichtert und lächelte den jungen Mann warm an. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals so erleichtert wie in diesem Augenblick gewesen zu sein. Es war unglaublich, Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid, war nun zum zweiten Mal innerhalb einer Woche dem Tod entkommen.

„Gideon…"  
Flüsterte Reid kaum hörbar, die Stimme heiser und erschöpft. Doch die letzten Zeichen der Müdigkeit verschwanden schließlich, als der Schmerz und die Realität ihren Weg zurück fanden. Doch es war weniger der körperliche Schmerz, der ihn mit aller Härte traf, dieser Schmerz saß tief in seinem Inneren und er bemühte sich, den Verstand auf nichts zu fixieren. Es zu vergessen und einfach nicht zu beachten.  
Er räusperte sich und trank dankbar etwas Wasser aus dem Becher, den Gideon ihn an die Lippen hielt.  
Kurz schloss er die Augen und genoss die kalte Flüssigkeit, die sich kühlend einen Weg durch die wunde Kehle suchte und etwas Linderung verschaffte.

„Danke… wie lange war ich weg?"  
Fragte er und räusperte sich erneut, als er merkte wie heiser und schwach seine Stimme war. Und er verdrängte den Gedanken, weshalb sie so heiser war, wieso es tief in seiner Kehle brannte. Und beinahe konnte er die verzweifelten Schreie hören, die seine eigenen gewesen waren.  
Er leckte sich die verkrusteten Lippen, die er sich blutig gebissen hatte und verdrängte sie Erinnerung.

Jason stellte den Becher zurück auf den Nachttisch. Und beobachtete erleichtert, dass Reids Blick klarer wurde. Die braunen Augen blickten sich schnell um und versuchten die Lage einzuschätzen. Aufmerksam huschte der Blick durch den Raum und verharrte schließlich auf Jason, ohne ihm wirklich in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Fünf Tage. Sie haben uns einen riesigen Schreck eingejagt… Sie hatten eine Infektion und plötzlich hohes Fieber bekommen. Niemand hat das kommen sehen. Phasenweise sind sie kurz zu sich gekommen, aber Sie waren nicht ansprechbar, Ihre Atmung hat einige Male ausgesetzt. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht."

Reid dachte über das was Gideon zu ihm sagte nach, doch es sollte sich keine Erinnerung formen, er konnte nur die Fluten, das dunkle Wasser fühlen, wenn er daran dachte und den hilflosen Versuchen, das Atmen zu stoppen, um nicht ertrinken zu müssen.  
„Ich erinnere mich nicht."  
Sagte er schließlich unbehaglich und rieb sich über das Gesicht.  
Jason lachte erleichtert und gleichzeitig amüsiert.  
„Das kann ich mir vorstellen, Sie standen unter starken Medikamenten… als Sie nach dem dritten Tag nicht mehr aufgewacht sind, dachten wir schon wir würden Sie verlieren… das Fieber ging nicht runter, es war… knapp… sehr knapp."  
Gideon bemühte sich die Erinnerung an die letzten Tage fallen zu lassen. Er hatte Reids Hand gehalten und ihn immer wieder ermutigt, nicht aufzugeben, zu kämpfen und endlich wieder aufzuwachen. Als er jetzt den klaren, braunen Augen begegnete konnte er nicht anders als erleichtert zu lächeln und sich das erste Mal, seit dem dieser Alptraum angefangen hatte, besser zu fühlen.

„Waren Sie die ganze Zeit hier?"  
Fragte Reid jetzt verwundert. Das Gefühl ganz allein zu sein und einen Kampf zu führen bei dem niemand ihm helfen konnte ließ ihn noch nicht los. Er hatte ums Überleben gekämpft ohne es überhaupt zu wissen. Sich unbewusst für das Leben entschieden. Doch er erinnerte sich, dass er mehrere Stimmen gehört hatte, als das Wasser ihn nach unten gezogen hatte.  
Jason schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, Hotch und ich haben uns abgewechselt. Wir wollten nicht, dass Sie allein sind, wenn Sie aufwachen. Ich bin froh, dass Sie sich entschlossen haben es zu tun, die anderen werden mehr als erleichtert sein."

Reid starrte auf die Decke, die ihm bis zur Hüfte reichte und beobachtete das blau des Stoffes. Die Erinnerung wollte sich wieder in seine Gedanken schleichen. Er räusperte sich wieder und als Gideon den Wasserbecher nehmen wollte, schüttelte er schnell den Kopf.  
„Dann haben Sie… den Täter noch nicht?"  
Er blickte plötzlich auf und sah Gideon tief in die Augen.  
Die Frage verunsicherte den älteren Agenten kurz und ein tiefer Stich bohrte sich wie ein Messer in seine Brust, als er die dunklen Augen mit einem Ausdruck sah, den er noch nie in Reids Augen gesehen hatte. Sie waren leer und verloren. Und Gideon schmerzte es zu sehr als dass er es aushalten konnte. Die Wut stieg wieder in ihm auf.  
_Das Schwein, das dem Jungen, den ich wie meinen Sohn betrachte das angetan hat ist noch da draußen… Verdammt warum können wir das nicht ändern? _

Gideons Stimme war belegt als er antwortete. Es belastete ihn schwer, die Distanz zum Opfer nicht wahren zu können.  
„Reid… wir… nein. Wir arbeiten dran, wir arbeiten ohne Pause."  
_Seit fast einer Woche?_  
Schoss es Reid durch den Kopf und er wendete den Blick ab. Er nahm Gideons Antwort mit einem leichten Nicken zur Kenntnis. Doch Enttäuschung brannte in ihm. Sie schwiegen einige Minuten und Gideon schossen tausend Dinge durch den Kopf, die er dem Jungen zum Trost sagen wollte, aber er wusste, dass er nichts davon hören wollte. Reid dachte angestrengt nach.  
_Eine Woche? Zu viel Zeit, viel zu viel Zeit… Sie werden ihn nicht kriegen…_

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?"  
Fragte er schließlich einfühlsam und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen wieder auf sich.  
Reid leckte sich die Lippen und dachte einen Moment über die Frage nach. Schließlich schloss er die Augen und seufzte schwerfällig.  
„Ich… ich weiß nicht… irgendwie leer?"  
Es klang wie eine Frage, die er sich selbst stellte. Und er sah Gideon Hilfe suchend an.

„Das verstehe ich gut."  
Versuchte es Gideon auf das einzugehen was Reid sagte, doch Reid ignorierte ihn, er suchte nach Worten, die nicht für Jason bestimmt waren, es war beinahe als würde er zu sich selbst sprechen. Er schloss die Augen und unternahm eine Bestandsaufnahme.  
„Es ist schwer... schwer zu erklären. Es ist wie... ich glaube, jeder hat einen winzigen Platz in sich, dann er für sich behält. Es ist wie ein abgeschlossener Raum in dem der persönlichste Teil von einem lebt. Vielleicht ist es die Seele, vielleicht etwas, was einen zu der Person macht, die man ist und die einen von den anderen unterscheidet."  
Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge unbewusst über die geschwollenen Lippen, während er nachdachte. Die Augen leer und ohne Leben in ihnen und Jason schluckte schwer. Hilflos blickte Reid sich um, nichts schien ihm Trost bieten zu können. Er brachte es nicht über sich Blickkontakt zu seinem Mentor herzustellen. In dem blassen Gesicht flackerten rote Flecken der Scham auf. Seine Lippen zitterten, bewegten sich und formten Worte.

„Dieses Stückchen, die Seele, zeigt man niemanden... vielleicht nur jemanden den man bedingungslos liebt… aber... _er_ hat den Raum brutal aufgebrochen… er hat es mir genommen..."  
Gideon legte nun eine Hand auf Reids Schulter.  
„Reid, es kommt alles wieder in Ordnung…"  
Er lachte zynisch und fuhr leise fort, die Gedanken auf einen ganz anderen Punkt gerichtet.

„Ich war dem Tod schon so oft nahe, ich war in Situationen die meinen Adrenalinspiegel gefährlich in die Höhe getrieben haben. Wir alle waren dem Tod schon so viele Male nahe... aber dieses Mal war es anders, Ich war so hilflos, ich konnte nichts tun... und dann als es endlich vorbei war, wollte ich sterben, ich hatte immer Angst vor dem Tod, doch in diesem Augenblick hätte ich ihn dankbar willkommen geheißen. Also, sagen Sie mir nicht, dass alles wieder gut werden wird, denn das wird nicht geschehen, nie mehr..."  
Seine Stimme brach und er biss sich auf die Lippen.

Gideon nahm die Hand von ihm und verschränke die Arme vor die Brust. Er wusste, dass Reid einen Weg finden musste mit dem umzugehen, was er durchmachen musste, aber er hatte gehofft, dass er nicht so schnell davon getroffen werden würde.

„Ich weiß, dass du jeden brechen kannst, wenn du bereit bist, ihm genügend Schmerz zuzufügen... _Er_ war dazu bereit. Er zwang mich auf das dreckige Bett und hat Dinge mit mir getan, die Sie sich nicht vorstellen wollen, nicht einmal ich will es. Er hat mir Schmerzen zugefügt, von denen ich noch nicht einmal dachte, dass ich sie ertragen kann. Er hat mir den Boden unter den Füßen fortgerissen und Sie kommen hier her und sagen mir, dass alles wieder gut wird… aber das wird es nicht… warum sind Sie nicht da draußen und suchen nach ihm?"  
Es klang vorwurfsvoll und Gideon ging einen Schritt zurück, er wusste, dass Reid Recht hatte und der Hass auf den Täter verstärkte sich, als er sah wie verletzt Reid aussah.  
„Beruhigen Sie sich."  
Versuchte es Gideon mit dem ruhigsten Ausdruck in der Stimme, den er aufbringen konnte. Doch er spürte an Reids ganzer Körperhaltung, dass seine Worte ihn nicht erreichen würden.

„Sagen Sie mir nicht was ich tun soll…"  
Sagte Reid und warf die Decke zurück. Irritiert fiel Jasons Blick auf die Hämatome mit denen seine Beine überzogen waren. Und er brauchte einen Augenblick um den Blick abwenden zu können.  
„Was tun Sie?"  
Fragte Jason beunruhigt, doch im Nächsten Moment streckte Reid seine Hand aus und Jason blieb nichts weiter übrig als sie zu ergreifen und den Jungen zu halten, der sich mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht aus dem Bett kämpfte.  
„Ich will aufstehen, ich bin es leid, dass jeder von oben auf mich herab sieht."  
Zischte er durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne und verstärkte den Griff um Gideons Hand als er schließlich auf die Beine kam.

„Reid, Sie sind noch nicht mal eine Woche hier… Sie haben frische Wunden und brauchen Ruhe. Warum legen Sie sich nicht wieder hin und ruhen sich aus?"  
Jason folgte seinen unsicheren Schritten als er auf die Tür des kleinen Badezimmers zuwankte, er streckte die Arme aus, jeder Zeit darauf gefasst den Jungen aufzufangen.  
Doch jetzt wo Reid, den kalten Boden unter seinen bloßen Fußsohlen spürte und das Schwindelgefühl nachließ fühlte er sich besser und lebendiger.  
„Ich bin es leid, das jeder mir vorschreiben will was ich tun soll."  
Er ging angestrengt weiter, hörte Worte, die weit aus der tiefsten Ecke seiner Erinnerung zu ihm drangen. Die Stimme des Täters drängte sich nach vorne.  
_„Mach schneller! Zieh dein Shirt aus!"_

So schnell es ging, flüchtete er in das kleine Bad, als Jason ihn noch weiter flehend anblickte, schloss er die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich seufzend mit dem Rücken dagegen, begierig zog er den Schmerz ein, der von den Schnitten kam. Und die Stimme verstummte wieder, als das intensive Gefühl ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zog.

Es klopfte an der Zimmertür und Jason, der sich auf das Bett gesetzt hatte, rief leise „herein", ohne den Blick von der geschlossenen Badezimmertür abzuwenden.  
Aaron Hotchner betrat das Krankenzimmer und alle Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht, als er Gideon erblickte und beunruhigt feststellte, dass er alleine war.  
„Wo ist Reid?"  
Fragte er besorgt und sah sich schnell im Raum um.  
„Im Bad… er braucht ein paar Minuten, um sich zu sammeln."  
Sagte Gideon schnell.  
„Der Junge ist stur wie eh und je."  
Fügte er belustigt hinzu und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
„Geht's ihm gut?"  
Fragte Hotch ernst. In ihm schrillten tausend Alarmglocken und er wusste, dass Reid nach allem was passiert ist, noch nicht aufstehen sollte. Trotzdem fiel ihm erleichtert ein Gewicht von der Brust, da Reid offensichtlich wieder unter den Lebenden weilte.  
Aaron rieb sich über das Gesicht und atmete seufzend aus. Der Junge hatte es überstanden, das war was zählte.

„Das will er mir weiß machen… Ich denke nicht. Er hat Schmerzen, er blockt die Erinnerungen ab und wird wütend, beinahe aggressiv, wenn sie ihn einholen. Das wird noch ein langer, steiniger Weg für uns werden."

Spencer Reid stand vor dem Waschbecken und atmete tief ein und aus. Er fühlte sich schrecklich und unternahm alle Anstrengungen sich endlich wieder wie ein Mensch zu fühlen. Er hatte den Hahn aufgedreht und heißes Wasser lief ins Waschbecken, es dampfte und der Spiegel über ihn beschlug.  
Er unterdrückte den Schmerz und ignorierte die Anstrengung, die ihm das Stehen verursachte. Er hob eine zitternde Hand und er wischte den Beschlag von der glatten Oberfläche. Er sah hoch in den Spiegel. Und die freie Stelle gab den Blick auf sein Gesicht frei. Er erschreckte sich beinahe vor sich selbst. Seine Haare rahmten sein blasses, beinahe weißes Gesicht ein und er strich die langen Strähnen zittrig hinter die Ohren, um das Gesicht besser zu sehen. Unter seinen Augen hatte er dunkle Ränder. Die Augen glänzten vor Schmerz und waren ganz gerötet. Die farblosen Lippen wurden mit roten Krusten in den Mittelpunkt gedrängt. Doch schlimmer war der blaue Fleck auf seiner linken Gesichtshälfte, der sich über den Wangenknochen erstreckte. Er schimmerte lila und gelb. Sein Blick war leer und er betrachtete sich im Spiegel, ohne sich wirklich wahrzunehmen, er sah durch das Glas durch. Und die Gedanken verloren sich, sie schweiften ab und brachten Gefühle mit sich, die ihm noch mehr Schmerzen verursachten. Er vergaß, dass das heiße Wasser lief und den fensterlosen Raum langsam in eine Sauna verwandelte.  
_„Zier dich nicht so! Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt, sie suchen nicht nach dir… ich bestimme wann sie dich finden und vor allem wie."_

Als es klopfte zuckte er erschreckt zusammen. Dann drehte er den Hahn zu, als er merkte wie ihm schwindelig wurde, durch die Hitze, die jetzt in dem kleinen Raum herrschte.  
Er sah wieder in den Spiegel, doch diesmal, als er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde, sah er wieder nur sein Gesicht, und es schmerzte ihn, den leeren Ausdruck darin zu sehen.

„Reid, hier ist Hotch. Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Hörte er eine besorgte Stimme aus dem Zimmer.  
„Nein."  
Flüsterte Reid seinem Spiegelbild zu, viel zu leise, als dass die Worte den Raum verlassen konnten.  
„Reid?"  
Rief Hotch nun lauter, dieses Mal, mehr als beunruhigt. Als er keine Antwort erhielt, öffnete er schnell die Tür, beinahe panisch stieß er sie auf und Reid zuckte zusammen.  
Er sah in den Spiegel und seine Kehle schnürte sich unangenehm zu. Als die Tür sich öffnete, spiegelte sich das Gesicht des Mannes, der sie geöffnet hatte und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erkannte er nicht Hotch darin, sondern es war so, als würde der Täter in diesem Augenblick direkt hinter ihm stehen. Beinahe konnte er den Atem des Mannes heiß in seinem Nacken spüren, und die Erregung in ihm in einem lauten Schnaufen hören.

Er hatte die Luft angehalten und sich in einer schnellen Bewegung umgedreht, zu schnell und ihm wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen. Er stieß die Luft laut aus, als er erkannte, dass es Hotch war. Nur Hotch, niemand sonst…  
„Was ist?"  
Fragte er etwas zu aufgeregt, die Stimme vibrierte als die Angst noch durch seine Glieder fuhr. Hotch sah ihn besorgt an. Die Hitze schlug ihm unangenehm entgegen.  
„Warum hast du nicht geantwortet?"  
Langsam ging er an Hotch vorbei zurück ins Zimmer.  
„Ich war… ich hab' die Toilette benutzt, und das Wasser laufen gehabt. Ich hab' dich nicht gehört."  
_Er glaubt mir nicht… _

Sein Gang war jetzt schon sicherer und er ignorierte die besorgten Blicke, die auf ihm ruhten als er langsam wie in Zeitlupe durch den Raum ging. Er versuchte sich die Schmerzen nicht anmerken zu lassen und hoffte, dass sie nicht bemerkten wie er vor Anstrengung nass geschwitzt war. Plötzlich wünschte er sich allein zu sein, doch er wusste, dass das nicht gehen würde.

„Hey, was machst du, warum bist du aufgestanden?"  
Fragte Hotch in einem besorgten Tonfall, aber immer noch ruhig, ohne lauter zu werden. Langsam ging er auf ihn zu. Er streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus und wollte ihm helfen sich wieder ins Bett zu legen, doch Reid schlang die Arme um sich und entfernte sich von ihm. Er ging auf die andere Seite des Zimmers so, dass das Bett zwischen ihm und seinen Kollegen stand, wie eine Barriere, die sie voneinander fernhielt. Die Gedanken begannen zu rasen, so schnell, dass die Bilder für ihn nicht begreiflich waren.

„Hotch… äh, kannst du mir was zum Anziehen besorgen?"  
Flüsterte er ohne ihn anzusehen und ignorierte seine Frage. Die beiden Älteren tauschten einen schnellen, ernsten Blick. Als Hotch nicht antwortete fuhr er leise fort, bemüht leise zu sprechen, um die heisere Stimme vor ihnen zu verbergen. Dieses Mal sah er Hotch eindringlich an. Die Augen flehend.  
„Ich komme mit nach Quantico."  
Schloss er und richtete sich etwas auf.  
„Den Teufel wirst du tun, Junge."  
Entfuhr es Hotch und zum ersten Mal verließ der beruhigende Tonfall seine Stimme, Schnell ging er um das Bett herum, Reid versteifte sich, als Hotch sich näherte, doch er bewegte sich nicht.  
„Du wirst dich wieder ins Bett legen… du brauchst noch Ruhe!"  
Er nahm ihn am Ellenbogen und führte ihn einen Schritt vom Fenster weg.

„Sag mir nicht, was ich tun soll."  
Flüsterte er im schwachen Protest, doch es überzeugte ihn selbst wenig. In diesem Moment versuchte er zu verdrängen wo er sich befand, was passiert war. Die Bilder wechselten in seinem Kopf wie eine zu schnelle Diashow. Er bemühte sich die Erinnerungen fort zu schließen, weit weg wo sie ihn nicht erreichen konnten. Sein Kopf schmerzte, und der Raum begann sich plötzlich um ihn zu drehen. Reid ließ den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet.  
_Geht weg, geht einfach weg… Ich bin kein Opfer_

„Ich will mich nicht hinlegen, ich will nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie alle anderen arbeiten. Wir jagen einen Serienkiller, ich muss etwas tun, ich bin Profiler."  
Er blitzte Hotch wütend an und es war offensichtlich, dass es noch viel zu früh für ihn war aufzustehen, Hotch konnte den Schmerz in jedem Zentimeter seines Gesichtes ablesen. Seine Augen glänzten fiebrig.  
Hotch erwiderte nichts, stattdessen verkniff er die Lippen voller Sorge und hob eine Hand, langsam legte er sie dem Jungen an die Stirn.  
„Du hast Fieber, Reid. Du musst dich hinlegen."  
Stellte Hotch ernst fest. Und Reid schüttelte den Kopf, er biss sich wieder auf die Unterlippe.  
Hilfe suchend sah Hotch Gideon an. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf um zu verdeutlichen, dass es Reid alles andere als gut ging.

„Reid, _wir_ jagen, einen Serienkiller… _Sie_ nicht."  
Warf Gideon betont ein und suchte seinen Blick, doch Reid ließ seinen Blick hoffnungsvoll auf Hotch ruhen, der ihn immer noch am Ellenbogen hielt und langsam mit sich mit zog.  
„Ich will helfen! Ich bin Profiler."  
Sagte er und hielt die Tränen zurück, die von dem ganzen Stress in seine Augen geschossen waren.  
„Spencer, hör mir zu,"  
Begann Hotch langsam, er sprach wieder ruhig und einfühlsam.  
„Das kannst du nicht… nicht in diesem Fall. In diesem Fall bist du kein Profiler. Jetzt hier und heute in diesem Krankenzimmer bist du ein Überlebender, ein Opfer, das schlimme Verletzungen hat. Du kannst nichts tun, außer wieder gesund zu werden. Und das wird nicht von Heute auf Morgen passieren."

Reid nickte, er musste es akzeptieren auch wenn er es nicht verstehen wollte. Die Tränen suchten sich einen Weg über die Wangen.  
„Na, komm, Spencer. Ruh dich aus… Das ist ein Befehl."  
Reid hasste es, wenn Hotch ihn beim Vornamen nannte, es hieß, dass die Lage ernst war, aber er wollte es nicht wahrhaben wie es um ihn stand. Hier zu bleiben und das allein mit seinen Gedanken bedeutete, dass er damit umgehen musste. Sie waren ein Team, sie brauchten doch seine Arbeit, um den Kerl zu fassen und er hatte sie gebraucht, aber wo waren sie gewesen?

„Hotch warum schließt du mich aus?"  
Fragte er plötzlich ließ es aber zu, dass Hotch ihn zum Bett führte und ihm half sich hinzusetzten. Reid legte die Hände auf die Oberschenkel und versuchte gegen den Schmerz anzuatmen, der von Minute zu Minute stärker wurde. In seinem Kopf dröhnte es laut und er hörte das Blut in den Ohren rauschen.  
Er schluchzte jetzt und hielt sich den Kopf. Dankbar doch wieder zu sitzen, das Schwindelgefühl ließ ein wenig nach.  
„Ich schließe dich nicht aus. Ich bin dein Vorgesetzter, dein Freund und ich möchte, dass du wieder auf die Beine kommst… Aber du kannst nichts tun, du musst uns die Arbeit überlassen, bei dieser Ermittlung musst du dich zurücklehnen… du vertraust uns, oder nicht?"

Reid antwortete nicht, er vergrub den Kopf in den Händen und rückte einige Zentimeter von Hotch weg. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und er fühlte sich wie auf einen Karussell.  
_Ja, das habe ich getan, aber das war bevor ich vier Tage ohne Hoffnung in einem dunklen, kalten Keller verbringe musste… bevor ich…_  
Die Bilder dieser Stunden tauchten vor ihm auf, schnell nahm er die Hände vom Gesicht und wollte der Dunkelheit entkommen. Er blinzelte gegen das Licht an, das ihn blendete und verscheuchte die Bilder.

„Hier geht es um mich, einen von Euch, jemand mit dem ihr den Großteil eurer Zeit verbringt, den ihr aus der Schusslinie haltet und jemand der euch nahe liegt. Es geht nicht um einen Fremden und das ist was es so schmerzlich macht… ich vertraue nur sehr wenigen Menschen… eigentlich keinem außerhalb des Teams. Meine Familie hat mir nie Rückhalt gegeben. Ich habe Euch mein Leben anvertraut, doch jetzt kann ich nicht einmal mehr das. Verdammt, ich war so allein. Vertrauen bedeutet Ehrlichkeit… aber ich will, dass die anderen angelogen werden… Sie dürfen nicht wissen, was passiert ist, das würde es noch schlimmer machen… wie sollen sie es verstehen, wenn nicht mal ich es kann?"  
Er legte sich hin, drehte sich auf die Seite und begann leise zu weinen. Die Bilder ließen sich nicht aufhalten und nur ein Wort schoss ihm durch den Kopf  
_Opfer…_

„Reid wir werden es verstehen, wir werden zusammen daran arbeiten… gemeinsam, Sie sind nicht allein…"

Er fiel Gideon laut ins Wort und krampfte die Hände so fest zusammen, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Er versuchte die Schluchzer in der wunden Kehle zu lassen. In diesem Moment, als er seine Gefühle nicht hinter seiner Intelligenz verstecken konnte, erkannten beide den Jungen vor sich kaum wieder. Er befand sich ganz woanders und der Schmerz ließ die Wut über die Ufer treten. Das war nicht Reid, das war ein Mensch, den Gewalt gebrochen hatte. Dem plötzlich sein Platz in einem geregelten Leben geraubt worden war.

„Gemeinsam…? Ich war in dem Moment allein als er die Autotür hinter mir geschlossen hat… und auch wenn jemand hier ist, mir beistehen will, ich fühle mich immer noch allein, und ich glaube nicht, dass das Gefühl so schnell verschwinden wird. Ich habe jeden von Ihnen vertraut… aber was ist jetzt? Ich kann dem nicht standhalten… ich kann nicht ertragen wie Ihr mich anseht… ich… kann es nicht. Die krampfhafte Suche nach dem Täter, an die ich mich nicht beteiligen darf. Es ist was Persönliches und das dürfte es in diesem Job nicht sein, das ist zu gefährlich… es behindert unsere Arbeit… verdammt... ich will nicht ausgeschlossen werden."

Doch er merkte, dass die Verletzungen es ihm nicht erlaubten produktiv an diesem Fall mitzuarbeiten. Er kam sich so überflüssig vor.  
„Reid, du hast keine andere Wahl."  
Sagte Hotch leise und voller Autorität.  
„Ich jage Verbrecher ich bin einer der klügsten Köpfe des Landes, ich tu alles, damit die Täter nicht weitertöten können… ich mache es, weil ich es als Berufung empfinde, etwas gutes zu tun, meine Gabe, meine Intelligenz zu benutzen, einzusetzen, um die Welt vielleicht etwas besser zu machen.  
Aber jetzt, jetzt hat sich alles verändert... und ich verstehe es nicht."

Er sah nach oben und seine geröteten Augen ruhten zuerst auf Hotch und dann auf Gideon. Er lächelte gequält.  
„Ich sehe Sie an und spüre diesen schmerzlichen Ausdruck in den Augen und doch diese Nüchternheit, dass es nur den Fall weiterbringt. Sie bemühen sich es wie einen Fall zu sehen… aber es gelingt Ihnen nicht."

Jason nickte, er versuchte ihn zu verstehen und bekam einen Eindruck dessen, wie sehr er leiden musste. Reid hatte nie das stärkste Selbstbewusstsein gehabt, aber jetzt wirkte er für ihn einfach nur gebrochen, die Erlebnisse der vergangenen Woche begannen in ihm zu wirken. Er distanzierte sich vom Team. Gideon konnte förmlich spüren, wie schwer das alles in Wahrheit für ihn war. Wie sehr er sich bemühte, diese Dinge zu verstehen und es einfach nicht schaffte. Er kämpfte die Tränen fort. Sie durften dem Jungen nicht zeigen, wie sehr es sie selbst belastete, er musste sich sicher fühlen, er musste spüren, dass keiner je aufgeben würde. Dass sie fest zusammen hielten.  
Reid biss die Zähne fest zusammen und unterdrückte die Schmerzwellen, die auf ihn herabfluteten.  
„Ich will allein sein!"  
Flüsterte er und versuchte Hotchs Hand abzuschütteln.

„Reid, beruhige dich… Jason, gehen Sie die Schwester holen."  
Bemerkte Hotch ruhig, und setzte sich auf das Bett, die Hitze, die Reids Körper ausstrahlte schlug ihm unangenehm entgegen, der Geruch nach Kupfer strömte ihm in die Nase. Langsam legte er die Hand zurück auf seinen Oberarm und strich Reid tröstend darüber. Hotchs Blick war auf das Laken gefallen und er bemerkte die kleinen Bluttropfen, die rot darauf schimmerten. Zuerst dachte er, dass er sich die Flecken einbilden würde, genau wie er sich einbildete das Blut wieder riechen zu können, doch er spürte den bebenden Körper unter seiner Hand und er wusste, das das Blut nicht verschwinden würde, es war echt. Er hätte nicht zulassen dürfen, dass Reid sich zu viel bewegte.  
Gideon nickte und verließ eilig das Zimmer. Seine Beine fühlten sich schwer wie Blei an und er befürchtete nicht von der Stelle zu kommen. Der Schmerz in seiner Brust war angeschwollen, es verletzte ihn zu sehr seinen Schützling in diesem Zustand zu sehen.

„Was passiert hier gerade? Was ist los?"  
Fragte Reid beunruhigt durch die Schluchzer. Ihm war schwindelig und er blieb still liegen, hielt die Augen geschlossen und bemühte sich das Karussell anzuhalten. Die Wut verflog und hinterließ nur noch eine leichte Panik.  
„Alles in Ordnung, du bist etwas aufgeregt, du blutest, ich will, dass die Schwester sich das ansieht."  
Er nickte und versuchte die Gefühle wieder in den Griff zubekommen.  
„Es tut mir leid, Hotch."  
Brachte er mühsam hervor.  
„Das muss es nicht, Junge. Du bist ganz heiß, du brauchst Ruhe und du solltest versuchen dich zu entspannen. Es ist einfach zu früh um sich derart anzustrengen. Reid, du musst stark bleiben, und den Job uns überlassen. Auch wenn es schwer fällt, das worauf du dich konzentrieren musst, ist wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Vertrau uns, in Ordnung?"  
„Ich versuch's."

Er rieb ihm die Schulter und stand dann vom Bett auf, als er merkte, dass Reid sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Plötzlich lag es an Hotch sich hilflos und überflüssig zu fühlen und er wusste, dass Reid noch weiter kämpfen musste und dass er auch damit ganz alleine war. Er wollte das Zimmer verlassen, doch im Türrahmen blieb er noch einmal stehen und sah auf den Boden, peinlich darum bemüht den Blick nicht auf das Bett zu richten, während die Krankenschwester lächelnd an ihm vorbei schritt und Reid untersuchen wollte.  
„Morgan hat nach dir gefragt, kann er herkommen?"  
„Nein. Ich möchte keinen vom Team sehen… ich will nicht dass sie hier her kommen!"  
Sagte er und vergrub den Kopf ins Kissen, als die Berührungen der Schwester schwer auf seiner Haut brannten, wie ein Feuer, das nicht gelöscht werden konnte.  
Hotch nickte nur und schloss still die Tür hinter sich um Reid die erforderliche Privatsphäre zu geben.

Er ging langsam den Flur entlang und erblickte Jason Gideon wie er mit roten Augen an eine Wand gelehnt dastand und dem Treiben um ihn herum zusah.  
Hotch wusste, was ihm Reid bedeutete und es überraschte ihn dennoch, eine solche Gefühlsäußerung in den harten Gesichtszügen des erfahrenden Profilers sehen zu können.  
Jason Gideon hatte viel im Leben durchgemacht und viele schreckliche Dinge gesehen. Hotch kannte ihn seit vielen Jahren und doch ihn jetzt so verzweifelt mit verweinten Augen zu sehen, machte das alles noch unrealistischer und Hotch wusste, dass dieser Alptraum, in dem sie sich befanden, die harte Realität war.

„Ich weiß nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal in meinem Leben so wütend gewesen bin."  
Sagte Jason plötzlich mit belegter Stimme, fast so als hätte er Hotchs Gedanken gelesen.  
„Er muss sich dem stellen. In professionellen Sitzungen. Ich dachte es würde noch Zeit brauchen, aber jetzt sieht es so aus, als dürften wir keine Zeit verlieren… ich habe ihn so noch nie erlebt."

„Reid ist Intelligent und er ist Profiler, er kann jeden Psychologen genau das geben was er hören will, und selbst hält er sich raus, spricht distanziert über das was passiert ist, als würde es ihn nicht betreffen. Der Fall, der Sturz in den Abgrund wird kommen und auch wenn es dauert, irgendwann wird es wie eine reißende Flut auf ihm einstürzen und dann wird er verstehen was mit ihm geschehen ist… ich meine verdammt Jason, das Schwein hat ihn vergewaltigt… ich glaube nicht einmal dass Reid Erfahrungen mit Frauen gemacht hat, was kann das in ihm bewirken? Ich habe ihn auch noch nie so wütend erlebt,… aber kann man ihm das verdenken?"

Jason schüttelte betroffen den Kopf.  
„Was das in ihm bewirken kann? Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich mache mir Sorgen… ich möchte, dass Sie bei den Sitzungen dabei sind, wenn er es zulässt. Wir müssen ihm helfen, es darf uns nicht entgleiten."  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie sahen sich lange an, keiner von beiden konnte dem anderen Trost spenden.  
„Eine Gute Nachricht habe ich."  
Sagte Hotch, doch wenn er an die letzten Minuten dachte, wusste er, dass das auch kein großer Trost war. Sie standen erst ganz am Anfang.  
Gideon sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Konnte es wirklich noch etwas Erfreuliches in diesem Alptraum geben?  
„Die Testergebnisse sind alle negativ…Der Täter hat ihn mit keiner Krankheit angesteckt."  
Gideon atmete erleichtert aus. Er hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund und wischte sich dann die Tränen aus den Augen.  
„Oh, Gott sei Dank."  
Sie tauschten ein aufrichtiges Lächeln, das erste seit Tagen.

„Ich fahre ins Büro… ich glaube Reid sollte etwas allein sein."  
Sagte Hotch schließlich.  
„Ich will mir die Akten der Spurensicherung noch einmal ansehen, und dann muss ich Derek erklären, dass er seinen Freund nicht besuchen soll… vorerst zumindest. Wir müssen das Schwein kriegen, er reißt das ganze Team auseinander und für die Presse ist das ein gefundenes Fressen. Das werde ich nicht zulassen. Er hat bereits geschafft, einen von uns zu isolieren. Was kommt als nächstes?"  
„Sie haben eine interne Ermittlung angesetzt."  
Erwiderte Gideon trocken.  
„Großartig."  
Sagte Hotch verärgert. Er drehte sich um und ließ Gideon stehen. Seine Schritte hallten laut durch den Flur, und nur ein Gedanke hämmerte ununterbrochen durch seinen Verstand, dass er dem Schwein in die Augen sehen wollte. Dass sie ihn verhaften mussten, bevor es mehr Opfer geben würde.  
_Wir werden uns gegenübertreten… verlass dich drauf!_

Doch er dachte auch an Reid, und während er das Krankenhaus verließ wusste er, dass wenn er Reid ansah er nicht objektiv bleiben konnte. Mitleid und Ekel drängten sich in den Vordergrund und Hotch wischte die Emotionen fort. Beides hatte der Agent, den er trotz seines jungen Alters immer respektiert hatte, nicht verdient.

Und Hotch beschlich das ungute Gefühl, dass Reid ihnen wirklich nicht trauen konnte, sie kamen dem Täter seit einer Woche keinen Millimeter näher. Die ganze Ermittlung war ein Fluch, den niemand brechen konnte… und Vorwürfe begannen bereits an ihm zu nagen.  
_Wir haben ihn verloren und es gibt nichts, dass wir dagegen tun können_

TBC


	15. 14 : Der UNSUB

**14: ****Der UNSUB **

"_Yeah, I've been to Jupiter  
And I've fallen through the air  
I used to live out on the moon  
But now I'm back here down on earth  
Why are you here?  
Are you listening?  
Can you hear what I am saying?  
I am not here, I'm not listening  
I'm in my head and I'm spinning_

Is this who you are?  
Some sweet violent urge  
A weak fallen man  
With the promise of an end?

All the pretty people died  
Innocence is out of style  
All the whores have gone away  
Now there's nothing left for me

Why are you here, are you listening?  
Can you hear what I am saying?  
I am not here, I'm not listening  
I'm in my head and I'm spinning

Is this who you are?  
Some sweet violent urge  
A weak fallen man  
With the promise of an end?

Is this who you are?  
Some sweet violent urge  
A weak fallen man  
With the promise of an end?"

_30 Seconds To Mars, Falling_

Sandra Walker presste ihre Lippen fest auf die ihres Freundes und ging einen Schritt von ihm weg. Der Geruch nach Alkohol und Zigaretten schlug ihr unangenehm entgegen. Er lächelte sie strahlend an und sie wusste, dass er jetzt gerne einen Schritt weitergehen würde. Seine Augen leuchteten erregt, als er seinen Blick auf ihr hübsches Gesicht verharren ließ. Und auch Sandra fiel es sichtlich schwer, diese Beziehung weiterhin auf dem untersten Level verharren zu lassen. Alles in Ihr gierte danach allen Stress und die ganze Anspannung, die ihre Prüfungen mit sich brachten - für eine kurze Zeit - zu vergessen und einfach nur glücklich zu sein. Jung zu sein, Spaß zu haben und nicht über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken.  
Sie erwiderte das Lächeln und drehte eine ihrer langen Haarsträhnen verspielt über den Finger. Sie sah auf den Boden, schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf, die Gedanken wurden wieder klar, doch das angenehme Flattern in ihrem Magen war geblieben.

Sie war AIPler im ersten Jahr und hatte das große Glück einen begehrten Platz in einem renommierten Krankenhaus bekommen zu haben. Sie durfte das nicht aufs Spiel setzen nur weil die Party, auf der sie gerade war, ein bisschen aus dem Ruder gelaufen war.  
Sie wussten beide, dass sie diese Nacht nicht miteinander verbringen würden, und das war ihr auch recht, auch wenn es ihr bei diesem letzten Kuss sichtlich schwer fiel dieser Versuchung zu widerstehen. Der Gedanke sich den Rest der Nacht an seinen warmen Körper kuscheln zu können war einfach zu einladend.

Sandra sah Jonathan an und schüttelte den Kopf, bedeutete ihm so, dass es nun reichte. Sie hatte eine anstrengende 24Stunden Schicht vor sich, die am nächsten Morgen sehr früh begann. Und da er noch auf der Party bleiben wollte, hatte sie ihm ein Zeichen gegeben, sie hinauszubegleiten, damit sie sich in Ruhe voneinander verabschieden konnten.  
Er hatte sie bei der Hand genommen und geschickt durch das Haus manövriert, das den Eltern eines guten Freundes von ihm gehörte.

Er führte sie an knutschenden Pärchen und tanzenden Mädchen vorbei und öffnete die Haustür. Kalte Luft schlug ihnen entgegen und Sandra wurde es kurz etwas mulmig, da sie die letzten Stunden in dem stickigen völlig überheizten Haus verbracht hat und mehrere Gläser Sekt getrunken hatte.  
Die Nachtluft war noch ungewöhnlich warm, doch schlug sie ihr wie ein kalter Waschlappen ins Gesicht und sie schluckte angestrengt. Sie brauchte einige Sekunden, um sich an die Frische zu gewöhnen. Ihr Körper war vom Tanzen und Trinken völlig überhitzt.

„Hey, viel Spaß noch."  
Sagte sie zu ihrem Freund und sie umarmten sich innig. Bedauernd seufzte sie als sie daran dachte wie schön es wäre wenn er einfach mit ihr gehen würde.  
„Danke, ich bleibe auch nicht mehr zu lange, ich wollte Thomas eigentlich beim aufräumen helfen, ich muss ja erst morgen Mittag zur Vorlesung."

Sandra dachte kurz nach, jetzt da ihre Sinne wieder schärfer wurden. Plötzlich schien sie besorgt und eine leichte Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihren Unterarmen aus.  
„Mh, rufst du mich an wenn du zu Hause bist. Du kannst auch den Pieper erreichen, du weißt ja, ich hab die Doppelschicht."  
„Sicher, meine Süße. Lass dich nicht ärgern. Der Tyrann weiß, dass du gut bist."  
Sandra lachte laut auf, als sie an ihre Oberärztin dachte, die ihr im Krankenhaus das Leben schwer machte, sie regte sich sooft über ihre Schikanen auf, dass es ihr plötzlich mehr als albern erschien, als Jonathan sie nun so aufmunternd angrinste.  
Mit ihm war einfach alles einfach und weniger schlimm oder kompliziert.  
Er rieb ihr mit seinen warmen Handflächen über die Arme und die Gänsehaut verschwand, die Sorge, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, blieb. Und sie fühlte plötzlich den Impuls einfach doch noch mit ihm hier zubleiben. Doch als sie seine Stimme so beruhigend in ihren Gedanken hörte, lächelte sie und das Gefühl verschwand.

„Komm gut nach Hause."  
Sagte er und blickte zur Schnellstraße, das Krankenhaus in dem sie arbeitete war nur fünfzehn Minuten zu Fuß von hier, wenn sie die Abkürzung über den Freeway nahm. Um diese Zeit war das nahezu ungefährlich, da der Verkehr nicht mehr so dicht war. Sie wohnte in dem Wohnheim, das zum Gebäude gehörte. Sie kam aus bescheidenen Verhältnissen und hatte sich diesen Job hart erarbeitet. Doch für eine eigene Wohnung fehlte ihr einfach das Geld.  
Sie nickte ihm müde zu und drückte noch einmal seine Hand. Warm und fest erwiderte er den Griff und strich ihr dabei sanft über den Daumen.

„Sandra?"  
Als sie ging, rief er noch einmal nach ihr und schnell drehte sie sich um und ihre Blicke trafen sich, ihr Herz machte einen aufgeregten Hüpfer.  
„Sehen wir uns Übermorgen?"  
„Sicher."  
Sie ging wieder weiter und atmete die klare Luft ein.  
„Ich liebe dich."  
Sagte er leise und sie sah noch einmal im Gehen nach hinten.  
„Ich dich auch… ruf mich an."

Sie trennten sich an der Einfahrt und noch völlig beflügelt schritt sie dahin, so als wäre der Boden plötzlich nicht mehr fest unter ihr. Sie lächelte, als sie an ihn dachte.  
Ihre blonden Locken wippten auf und ab, als sie durch die Herbstluft ging und ihr Atem in einem grauen Nebel bei jedem Zug ausgestoßen wurde.

Sie hatte etwas Sekt getrunken und jetzt da die kalte Nachtluft ihr entgegen schlug wurde ihr etwas übel, in ihrem Magen tanzten winzige kleine Engel, doch das konnte auch an ihren Freund liegen, der sie immer noch in ein solches Hochgefühl versetzte. Sie setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen und ihre Schritte ließen das einzige Geräusch, das sie hören konnte durch die Straßen hallen. Es waren die Absätze ihrer Schuhe, die in einem Lauten Geräusch auf den Bürgersteig trafen. Langsam und ruhig.

Langsam setzte sie einen Schritt vor den anderen und je länger sie ging und die kalte Luft angenehm in ihre Lungen strömte, um so klarer wurden ihrer Sinne wieder. Das Gefühl als würde sie schweben ließ langsam nach. Die Sorge um die Anstrengung morgen im Krankenhaus ließ keinen Platz für angenehmere Dinge.

Sie ließ die Gedanken von seinem süßen Lächeln abschweifen und schaffte es sich ihre Patientenakten vor Augen zu führen und die verschiedenen Symptome und Diagnosen für morgen durchzugehen.  
_Ich werde es dem Tyrann zeigen…_

Sie war tief in Gedanken versunken und ihre Ohren dröhnten noch laut von den viel zu lauten Bässen, die durch Thomas kleines Wohnzimmer gehallt waren. Sie hatte schon immer Schwierigkeiten mit den Ohren und dem Gehör, und ihre Ohren waren in diesem Augenblick wie mit Watte verstopft, sie hörte lediglich ein konstantes, lautes Rauschen. Das Klacken ihrer Absätze hallte wie durch eine Wand aus Schaumstoff zu ihr durch. Und das Atmen, das in kalten Nebelschwaden ausgestoßen würde raschelte laut in ihrem Kopf.

Sie hörte die Schritte nicht, die der schwere Mann hinter ihr auf den Bürgersteig machte. Seine Bikerstiefel stapften lautlos aus dem Nichts.  
Er hatte die Hände tief in den Taschen vergraben. Ziellos war er seit Stunden durch die Stadt geirrt. Er hatte getrunken und er hatte Medikamente genommen, auch in seinem Kopf rauschte es, aber er konnte das Blut rauschen hören, als ihn ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln erfüllte, jetzt da er am Anfang vor etwas Großen stand. Heute war etwas passiert, das sein Ganzes Leben verändern würde, etwas das ihm das Leben näher brachte, ein intensiveres Gefühl, als er jemals zuvor im Stande gewesen war zu fühlen. Er hatte eine Seite an sich entdeckt, die er noch nicht kannte.  
Die Phantasien hatten sich formiert seit er am Vormittag mit einer grausigen Wahrheit konfrontiert worden war. Sein Kopf, sein ganzes Denken hatten sich plötzlich auf Autopilot geschaltet und versuchte nun an einen anderen Ort zu flüchten. Hier hatten die Gesetze und Vorgaben dieser Gesellschaft keine Gültigkeit mehr.  
Die Reale Welt war so ungerecht, dass er seine eigene schaffen würde.  
_Leben… einfach leben… jetzt und für immer… unsterblich, mächtig…_

An diesem Tag und mit den Worten, die ihn treffen sollten, die er aber unmöglich akzeptieren konnte, war sein menschlicher Verstand ausgeschaltet worden, nur ein Wort war immer wieder in seinem Kopf entstanden…  
_Zeit…_

Plötzlich funktionierte der Verstand nicht mehr so wie früher, ein sorgloses Leben war heute gewaltsam beendet worden und er stand gerade erst am Anfang das alles zu verarbeiten. Es war so viel übrig geblieben, so viel unvollendete Dinge, so viel nicht verwirklichte Träume und voller Panik musste er feststellen, dass er einfach keine Zeit hatte.

_Wo liegt der Sinn?_  
Er wusste, dass er nie wirklich gelebt hatte, konnte da denn schon alles vorbei sein… es musste doch noch etwas geben, etwas mächtiges, das ihm ein Stück Leben und vielleicht mehr als das bringen konnte. Über die Grenzen hinaus.  
_Etwas Großes…_

Er ging einen Schritt schneller, sein Atem keuchte in die kalte Nachtluft und kleine Nebelschwaden wurden stoßweise in die Luft gehaucht, er war aufgeregt, ekstatisch geradezu wenn er an das dachte, was jetzt nach vorne drang, der Zwang etwas zu tun, und vielleicht doch zu überleben, den Schmerz vielleicht los zu werden und wenn auch nur für ein paar Stunden. Stunden in denen die tief verborgene Psyche endlich an die Oberfläche der Normen drang und das verwirklichte, das sie hinter der Fassade des alltäglichen versteckt hatte. Fort von der realen Welt.

Sandra ging weiter, in ihrem Nacken kribbelte es plötzlich, die Haare auf ihren Armen stellten sich auf und ein Impuls veranlasste sie dazu schneller zu laufen und wieder in ein Viertel zu kommen, in dem es Geschäfte und Tankstellen gab. In dem Leben herrschte.

Sie lief etwas schneller und versuchte weiter hin die Diagnosen ihrer Patienten vor sich hin zu murmeln. Sie wagte nicht sich umzudrehen auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie sich vergewissern musste, dass sie alleine war…

Schließlich tat sie es, sie drehte den Oberkörper um wenige Zentimeter und versuchte ihre Bewegung so aussehen zu lassen, als würde sie etwas aus ihrer Handtasche nehmen, vielleicht Tränengas oder eine Waffe…  
Sie wühlte in ihrer Tasche, in der sich nichts außer ihrer Brieftasche und Kosmetik befand… das Handy lag zum Aufladen in ihrer Küche.

Sie sah nach unten und ihre Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht, sie konnte den Zigarettengeruch, der an ihnen haftete unangenehm riechen, die Haare verbargen wie blonde Wellen ihr Gesicht. Schnell drehte sie den Kopf weg und sah unauffällig nach hinten, ihr Atem stockte und sie kniff die Lippen fest zusammen.

Die Straße war leer… sie war allein…

_Oh, verdammt…_  
Sie atmete laut aus und lächelte über ihre eigene Dummheit, und gerade in diesem Moment, als sie wieder nach vorn sah, und ihren Weg fortsetzen wollte, stieß sie mit dem harten Felsen zusammen.  
Sie schrie leise auf und hielt wieder die Luft an.  
Der Mann vor ihr streckte die Hände aus und hielt sie an den Oberarmen fest. Sofort bildete sich eine Gänsehaut dort, wo seine Hände sie berührten, so sanft, wie es ihr Freund nur Minuten zuvor getan hatte.  
„Miss, alles in Ordnung?"  
Fragte der Fels in einem ruhigen Tonfall, doch es fiel ihm schwer seine Stimme derart unter Kontrolle zu halten. Die Spannung zitterte in ihm. Die Oberfläche wurde dünner und dünner.

Sie nickte irritiert beinahe panisch und zwang sich die Luft, die sie angehalten hatte wieder auszustoßen. Sie wollte sich aus seinem Griff befreien, doch er hielt ihre Arme plötzlich eisern als er ihre Bewegung spürte und lächelte sie nur an.  
Sandras Herz schlug ihr wie ein Presslufthammer in der Brust. Doch sie schaffte es nicht normal weiterzuatmen, Panik schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Sie stieß die Luft schnell aus und hatte Angst, dass keine neue Luft hineingelangen würde.

Schließlich drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite und schüttelte die Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Blickfeld, sie wollte sehen, aus welchem Grund er sie festhielt, sie hatte sich erschreckt, als er plötzlich vor ihr gestanden hatte, aber sie war ebenso schnell in der Bewegung verharrt. Sie würde doch nicht stolpern, also aus welchem Grund sollte er ihr weiter Halt geben und sie unangenehm festhalten. Warum gab er sie nicht wieder frei?

Doch das letzte was Sandra, AIPler im ersten Jahr in diesem Augenblick wahrnahm, war das Bild der Handschuhe an seinen Händen, die sich unangenehm schwitzig an ihren Oberarmen festhielten. Sie kannte solche Handschuhe, sie konnte das Talkumpuder riechen und sie wusste, dass es Gummihandschuhe waren, wie sie sie selbst im Krankenhaus benutzte. Diese Vorstellung ließ sie weiter in Panik geraten.   
_Wie ein Arzt, warum hat er Gummihandschuhe an, was hat er vor…? _

Schoss ihr noch durch den Kopf, der Gedanke lenkte sie ab und sie war nicht aus auf die blitzschnelle Bewegung vorbereitet, als sich die eine Hand löste und ihr einen festen Schlag ins Gesicht versetzte. Plötzlich ließen beide Hände los und sie stürzte benommen auf den Bürgersteig… der Hinterkopf schlug in einem unangenehmen Geräusch auf das Pflaster auf und etwas Blut aus der entstandenen Wunde wurde auf ihr Top gespritzt.

Er stand einige Sekunden da und sah sie an… eine junge Frau, gesund, so jung… wie ein Jungbrunnen, den er nun besitzen konnte.  
Und plötzlich wurde ihm klar, was es wirklich hieß zu leben.  
Alles drang durch die Oberfläche und ließ den anderen Teil seiner selbst, die Gedanken der Psyche mit seinem Körper verschmelzen. Er dachte wieder logisch, wenn auch nicht bewusst.  
Er sah sich schnell um und vergewisserte sich, dass er hier knapp vor dem Freeway alleine war, er hörte die Autos über sich hinwegrauschen und stieß seinen Atem in Nebelschwaden laut und keuchend in die Nacht.

Ohne den Blick von ihr loszulassen rollte er sie auf die Seite und zog ein Seil aus seiner Jackentasche. Er band ihr die Hände fest und zitterte selbst vor Erregung und dem berauschenden Gefühl eine ganze Flasche Wodka getrunken zu haben, den Schmerz, die Sinne betäubt zu haben. Das hier zu tun, war wie eine Droge, die sich schnell einen Weg durch seine Blutbahnen suchte. Es war wie ein Rauschmittel, die Schmerzen wurden nicht nur betäubt, sie verschwanden augenblicklich als der neue Rausch von seinen Sinnen, von seinem Körper Besitz ergriff.

Er hantierte an seinem Gürtel herum und nahm das große Messer aus seiner Halterung.  
Sandra kam zu sich, sie lag auf der Seite, ihre Haare wurden vom Wind in ihr Gesicht geweht, sie sah den Mann an und verstand endlich in was für einer Situation sie sich befand. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie begegnete dem festen Blick des Mannes, sie schluckte angestrengt und blinzelte, versuchte verzweifelt sich das Bild ihres Freundes vor Augen zu führen, versuchte sich zu erinnern wie Jonathan sie angelächelt hatte nur Minuten vorher.  
_Zum letzten Mal… _

Doch das Bild wollte einfach nicht in ihren Gedanken erscheinen. Alles was sie jetzt noch wahrnahm war der verklärte Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Mannes über ihr und die Klinge des Messers, die im Mondlicht glitzerte.  
Sie sah nach oben, drehte den Kopf etwas von ihm weg und sah die Lichter des Krankenhauses.  
_So nah… ich bin so nah dran…_

Sie wollte sich wehren, sie wollte schreien, doch sie war immer noch nicht fähig auch nur einen Laut über ihre Lippen kommen zu lassen.

Die Lippen zitterten, lautlose Schluchzer bahnten sich einen Weg aus ihrer Kehle.  
Er beugte sich beinahe wie in Zeitlupe zu ihr herunter und begann mit dem scharfen Messer über ihr Top zu fahren… er zerschnitt die Träger.  
Sie schloss die Augen und weinte lautlos, warme Tränen strömten wie Bäche über ihre eiskalten Wangen, schwarze Bäche, als ihre Wimperntusche verlief.

„Bitte… tun Sie mir nichts… bitte."  
Flehte sie, überrascht vom Klang ihrer Stimme, die nicht mehr zu ihr gehören sollte. Die Ohren dröhnten immer noch von der lauten Musik und die Welt hatte begonnen sich um sie herum zu drehen. So schnell…  
Sie flehte darum, dass er aufhören würde, dass er sie einfach hier lassen würde… doch er wusste es besser, es hatte begonnen, der Rausch konnte nicht wieder gestoppt werden und sie wusste es auch. Die Tränen strömten weiter aus ihren Augen, die Kontaktlinsen verursachten ihr Schmerzen, als die salzige Flüssigkeit vermischt mit der Wimperntusche darin wie Feuer brannte und ihr Sichtfeld verschwommen werden ließ, die fernen Lichter verschwammen zu gelben Schemen.

Er lachte sie erregt an, und schüttelte beinahe mitleidig den Kopf. Der Schmerz drang wieder in seinen Körper, jetzt da der Verstand wieder mit ihm vereint worden war, und plötzlich war es Wut in seinen Augen, aber keinerlei Mitleid. Jetzt bettelte sie noch um ihr Leben, aber er wusste es würde nicht lange dauern, dann würde sie um Erlösung, um ihren Tod bitten… Es würde nicht lange dauern.  
Das war der Anfang…

Und er stand am Ende, über zwei Jahre später. Special Agent Aaron Hotchner streckte eine unruhig zitternde Hand aus und öffnete die Tür zu dem Vorraum auf dem der Beamte, dem er im Korridor begegnet war, gezeigt hatte. Emily Prentiss nickte dem Beamten dankbar zu und folgte ihrem Vorgesetzten. Sie hatte Mühe mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Auch ihre Beine fühlten sich etwas flau an. Sie hatte Reid nicht so lange gekannt wie die anderen aus dem Team, nur wenige Monate und sie musste zugeben ihn nicht besonders gemocht zu haben, als sie bei der BAU angefangen hatte.  
Er hatte auf sie arrogant gewirkt und sie war noch nicht damit zurechtgekommen, den Jungen als einen vollwertigen FBI Agent zu sehen. Sie war einfach nicht mit dem Gedanken klar gekommen, dass er mit seinen 25jahren so eine gute Position inne hatte und dass er in der Hierarchie eigentlich über ihr stand.  
Doch als sie ihn näher kennen lernte war es offensichtlich, dass es schwer war ihn nicht zu mögen, er war nie arrogant oder überheblich. Sein Wissen ließ ihn schüchtern und verschlossen wirken und er hatte sich immer hinter diesem Potential versteckt und niemanden wirklich an sich heran gelassen.

Hier in dieser ehemaligen Polizeiwache beobachtete sie Aaron Hotchner ganz genau und er wirkte auf sie zum aller ersten Mal bewegt und betroffen. Er dachte mit Sicherheit grad an das Treffen, das er mit Reid am Morgen hatte.  
Emily wendete den Blick von ihm ab und erinnerte sich gut wie sie einmal mit Gideon über Reid gesprochen hatte.  
Sie hatte Gideon irgendwann gefragt was es mit dem FBI Wonderboy auf sich hatte und er hatte sie angelächelt und so liebevoll von ihm gesprochen fast als wäre er sein eigener Sohn. Und irgendwann hatte sie verstanden was er gemeint hatte.

Der Tag an dem Reid verschwunden war und der Tag seiner Rückkehr, als nichts mehr so war wie zuvor, hatten ihr vor Augen geführt wie viel er den anderen, vor allen Penelope und Morgan bedeutet hatte, und das sie kämpften. Jeden Tag aufs Neue, mit seinem Verlust fertig zu werden.  
Sein Name war Tabu gewesen, sie hatte ihn nur wenige Monate gekannt und als er plötzlich fort gegangen war, gierte sie förmlich danach mehr über den stillen Jungen zu erfahren, der sich so verletzlich hinter seiner Intelligenz versteckte.  
Doch niemand aus dem Team hatte über ihn gesprochen, sie hatte gespürt, dass sie es alle wollten, aber dass sie es einfach nicht konnten. Es nicht schafften ihn wie einen Geist heraufzubeschwören.

Sein Name war in den vergangen zwei Jahren nicht laut ausgesprochen worden. Es war, als hätten sie sich entschlossen alles was sie einst mit ihm verbunden hatten in kleine Kisten zu verstauen und dort irgendwo in der hintersten Ecke eines alten staubigen Kellers abzustellen, dort wo niemand suchen würde, wo es niemand Schmerzen bereiten würde diese Kisten zu öffnen, weil niemand dort hinkommen würde. Unerreichbar, aber trotzdem niemals vergessen.

Als Hotch sie angerufen hatte und sie gebeten hat ihn zu begleiten, hatte sie beim Klang von Reids Namen eine Gänsehaut bekommen.  
Wenn sie etwas gelernt hatte, dann das das Team der BAU bedingungslos zusammen hielt, und dass Reid immer ein Teil bleiben würde, ein Teil der nicht mehr greifbar war, aber der totzdem präsent war. Sie schoben den Gedanken an ihn nur so weit wie nur möglich beiseite und versuchten weiterzumachen, unvollständig und - wie Emily spüren konnte - verändert, irgendwie trauriger. Emily wurde immer an seine Gegenwart erinnert, auch wenn niemand über ihn sprach. Sie sah Morgans Gesichtsausdruck wenn er an Reids Schreibtisch arbeitete und ihn in Gedanken mit Sicherheit um die erforderliche Lösung bat, um eine Eingebung, die er ihm schicken würde um wieder einen Fall zu lösen.

Morgan war weniger aufgeschlossen geworden und Penelope hatte weniger gelächelt. Menschen verändern Menschen und wenn sie gehen hinterlassen sie eine Lücke. Auch wenn Emily nie mit den anderen darüber sprach, auch bei ihr war eine Lücke geblieben. Sie hätte Reid gerne besser gekannt.

Und Emily wusste was es war, wenn sie jetzt in diesem Augenblick versuchte sich seine dunklen Augen, den aufgeweckten frechen Blick ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Die Unbeschwertheit mit der er um sie herum getänzelt war. In der einen Hand hatte er einen Kaffeebecher gehalten, und war durch den Konferenzsaal geschlendert, als würde er im Park spazieren gehen. Trotzdem hatte er dabei sachlich und manchmal doch belustigt sein Wissen zu möglichen Parallelen zu alten Fällen und Tatmotiven zum Besten gegeben. Die freie Hand hatte gestikuliert. Ganz in seinem Element hatte er seine Scheu immer wieder aufs Neue verloren, die Mauer der Schüchternheit eingerissen und war sich durch die Haare gefahren. Dann hatte er frei und ohne Zurückhaltung gesprochen, weil er wusste, dass niemand ihn im Team verspotten würde. Er hatte sich bei ihnen sicher gefühlt und gewusst, dass sie mit dem was er sagte arbeiten konnten.  
Er sah Dinge, die niemand sonst von ihnen sehen konnte. Und Emily bewunderte ihn und beneidete den Status den er bei jeden einzelnen im Team innehatte und das Vertrauen, das er mit den anderen teilte.

Manchmal hatte er zugehört, wenn sie oder Morgan ihre Theorien gesponnen hatten, potentielle Täter analysiert hatten. Er hatte immer zugehört, den Blick entweder Gedankenversunken abgewandt oder fixiert und voller aufgeregter Interesse auf die Person gerichtet, die versuchte den Fall weiterzubringen und den anderen eine Spur zu geben, die sie weiterverfolgen konnten. Sein warmes Lächeln, wenn er doch noch etwas ergänzen konnte. Oder sie liebevoll berichtigte.  
Diese Augen, dunkel, tief und unschuldig… Hotch sah sich schnell in der Kleinen Kammer um und stellte sich dem Dienst habenden Agent vor.  
„Hallo, ich bin Special Agent Aaron Hotchner und das ist Special Agent Emily Prentiss."  
Emily reagierte erst nicht, schnell blinzelte sie die Gedanken an Reid beiseite und schüttelte dem Agent die Hand.

„Agent Hotchner, Agent Prentiss. Ich bin Agent Cross . Entschuldigen Sie, dass Sie warten mussten, wir sind unterbesetzt. Diese Wache wird aufgelöst, wir nutzen sie als kleines Field Office."  
Sagte der Mann zur Begrüßung und schüttelte auch ihm die Hand.  
„Was können Sie mir sagen?"  
Fragte Hotch schnell, die Stimme ausdruckslos aber Emily spürte wie angespannt die ganze Haltung ihres Chefs war.  
„Äh, sein Name ist Robert Anthony Higgers, 53 Jahre alt, keine Vorstrafen…. er hat Jahrelang ein unbescholtenes Leben geführt und dann hat es irgendwann _klick_ gemacht, das Resultat kennen Sie ja. Er spricht ganz nüchtern davon. Die Psyche hat sich irgendwann abgeschottet und er lebt in einer Welt, die Recht und Unrecht nicht auseinander halten kann."

„Sonst noch etwas, das ich wissen müsste? Wohin wird er überführt, wenn ich mit ihm geredet habe?"  
Der Agent sah betreten zu Boden, auch er hatte ein Team und auch er wusste, was mit dem jüngsten Agent in der Geschichte des FBI zwei Jahre zu vor passiert war.  
Sein Foto, war durch die Presse gegangen. Und Gerüchte waren in vielen Abteilungen der Behörde verbreitet worden.  
„Er wird in eine Klinik, mit Sicherheitsverwahrung, untergebracht bis ihm der Prozess gemacht wird."

Hotch fuhr herum und sah ihn ungläubig an.  
„Was meinen Sie, in eine Klinik? Warum kommt er nicht in Untersuchungshaft und wird so schnell wie möglich dem Haftrichter vorgeführt? Er ist ein mutmaßlicher Mörder. Nein, lassen sie es mich anders formulieren, er ist ein überführter Serienkiller. Also warum sperren Sie ihn nicht weg um die Gesellschaft vor ihm zu schützen?"

Er und Emily tauschten einen besorgten Blick. Sie baute sich neben ihren Vorgesetzten auf, um seinen Worten mehr Nachdruck zu geben.  
„Er ist krank. Er gehört nicht ins Gefängnis, bis das geklärt ist."  
Hotch blinzelte ungläubig, er konnte kaum verstehen, was der Beamte ihm erzählte. Er reichte Emily die Akte, die er mitgebracht hatte und verschränkte die Arme vor die Brust.  
„Ja, ich weiß dass er krank ist… ich meine wie viele Beweise brauchen Sie denn noch, er wurde mit der Leiche eines jungen Polizisten im Kofferraum verhaftet."  
Antworte Hotch leicht gereizt, er fühlte sich plötzlich wie in einem schlechten Theaterstück. Alle schienen ihren Text gelernt zu haben nur er nicht.

„Darum geht es gar nicht, Agent Hotchner, sie müssen mir nicht erklären wie ich meinen Job zu machen habe. Sie sehen den Fall persönlich und eigentlich wäre es Ihnen nicht erlaubt worden, den mutmaßlichen Täter zu befragen. Ich darf Ihnen da keine Details nennen, aber der Verdächtige hat eine längere Krankengeschichte. Und wenn ich von krank spreche, dann meine ich bestimmt nicht seinen geistigen Zustand, der sich mit Sicherheit in einer ebenso schlechten Verfassung befindet. Sie dürfen mit ihm sprechen… Sie dürfen Ihre Antworten erwarten. Wir gestatten Ihnen eine Viertelstunde, weil ich Respekt vor Ihnen habe. Denn ich weiß, dass es um ihren Wonderboy geht."

„Nennen Sie ihn nicht so."  
Fiel Hotch ihm etwas zu laut ins Wort.  
„Sein Name ist Doktor Reid. Und er ist… er war FBI Agent ebenso wie Sie es auch sind. Und er hat seinen Job gut gemacht, so gut, dass er in der Verhaltensanalyse war, eine Abteilung, die ich leite und in der nicht jeder reinkommt. Also wenn ich bitten darf ein bisschen mehr Respekt."

Der Agent nickte betreten.  
„Entschuldigen Sie, das war ein langer Tag, wir verhören ihn seit Stunden und versuchen die Morde genau zu rekonstruieren. Wir sind müde und mussten ja auch noch Zeit für Sie einrichten. Das meine ich nicht persönlich, ich weiß was ihrem Agent zugestoßen ist und ich weiß auch, um die Gerüchte, die beim FBI die Runde gemacht haben. Ihnen wurden damals Ermittlungsfehler vorgeworfen. Also, wenn es hilft, dass Sie und ihre Abteilung der Wahrheit auch etwas näher kommen, dann sollten Sie es versuchen. Der Skandal hat dem Ansehen der BAU ziemlich geschadet damals, in der Presse sind weder Sie noch Agent Reid gut weggekommen. Ich versichere Ihnen aber, ich habe nur Gutes über Agent Reid gehört, als er noch in der Behörde war und auch ich war damals geschockt, dass der Täter ins FBI eingedrungen ist… und einem von uns so viel antun konnte. Es tut mir leid."

Hotch nickte, und bedeute dem Agent, dass die Angelegenheit damit abgehakt sei. Auch wenn er mit dem Ausdruck _uns_ nicht einverstanden war, denn er hatte Reid schließlich nicht gekannt. Für ihn war es nur ein Name, ein Name in einer Akte und die Art wie er über den Wonderboy gesprochen hatte, verdeutlichte ihm, dass er nicht die beste Meinung über Agent Reid hatte und auch noch wütend war, den Tag nicht einfach beenden zu können. Jetzt musste er auch noch abwarten bis Hotchner fertig war. Hotch räusperte sich und bemühte sich das Thema nicht weiter zu vertiefen. Er wechselte wieder zu seinem autoritären Ton und blieb höflich, auch wenn er sich gerade ärgerte.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Umstände, die wir Ihnen bereiten. Wir waren alle geschockt… vor allem diejenigen, die Doktor Reid gut gekannt haben. Ich möchte mir einfach nur ein Bild machen. Ich war sein Vorgesetzter damals, als wir den Fall bearbeitet haben. Ich schulde es ihm und mir, die Sache endlich zu beenden. Ich danke Ihnen für die Geduld."

„O.K. dann sollen sie ihre Gelegenheit bekommen, auch wenn das eigentlich außerhalb Ihres Zuständigkeit Bereiches liegt. Sie handeln schließlich im Sinne eines Zivilisten, denn nach dem was ich gehört habe, hat Doktor Reid den Dienst beim FBI nach seiner Entführung quittiert. Nichts desto trotz, ist das hier eine Ermittlung auf Bundesebene, und wir haben beschlossen, dass das in Ordnung geht. Agent, Hotchner, sind Sie fertig? Dann können wir es hinter uns bringen und den Verdächtigen überstellen. Die Meisten sind schon gegangen. Wir wollen den Verdächtigen heute noch überführen. Wir haben ohne Pause Akten gesichtet und nach Antworten gesucht."

Hotch erwiderte nichts, die Worte ratterten durch seine Gedanken, wie die Zahlen in einer Rechenmaschine.  
Auch sie hatten Akten gesichtet, zwei Jahre zuvor immer wieder von vorne nach hinten und wieder zurück. Nach Details gesucht, die sie beim ersten oder zweiten Mal übersehen hatten. Hotch bezweifelte, dass diese Abteilung das mit der gleichen Sorgfalt erledigt hat.  
Hotch wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Als der Beamte neben ihm zum zweiten Mal fragte.  
„Sind sie fertig?"  
„Ja, ich denke schon…"  
Der Agent bemerkte sein Zögern, Agent Hotchner wusste nicht was ihn erwarten würde. Schnell schaltete er den Lautsprecher zu dem Raum nebenan ein.

Die Stimme des Täters drang durch den Lautsprecher aus dem Nebenraum zu ihm durch. Und Hotch konnte einen kleinen ersten Eindruck bekommen. Er versteifte seine Körperhaltung, stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und ließ den Blick nach unten gerichtet. In seinem Nacken stellten sich die Härchen auf ihm wurde kalt. 

_„Ich habe das Messer genommen und bin auf ihrer Haut entlanggefahren. Gerade so weit, dass es kribbelte, aber es floss kein Blut. Langsam habe ich das Messer auf ihr bewegt und dann an ihren Brüsten entlang… sie hat zu mir aufgesehen und die Augen glänzten Dunkel vor Angst. Meine Hand war völlig ruhig und ich hielt ihr das Messer in die Seite… und sie weinte, Tränen strömten wie Regen aus ihren Augen, ihre Lippen zitterten und immer wieder hat sie dieses eine Wort gefleht - bitte - Ich habe ihr fest in die langen Haare gegriffen und das Messer langsam, so langsam in ihre Seite gefahren, nicht so tief, dass sie bewusstlos wurde, aber gerade so, dass sie den Schmerz fühlen konnte. Ihre Pupillen weiteten sich und sie begann zu zittern. Ich drehte das Messer und ließ es stecken. Ich hatte die Macht, und ich wusste wenn ich es rausziehen würde, dann würde sie verbluten, schnell so schnell."_

Hotch ermahnte sich nicht zu sehr über alles nachzudenken, dies war ein Job, nur ein Job, ein Mörder der für eine lange Zeit hinter Gittern wandern sollte… für eine sehr lange Zeit.  
Er schuldete es Reid ein paar Antworten zu bekommen. Er schuldete es sich selbst, sich ein genaues Bild von diesem Mann machen zu können, der das FBI zum Narren gehalten hatte.  
_Er hat mir wehgetan…_  
_Denk nicht daran…_  
_Das ist der Job, nur der Job…_

Hotch streckte die Hand aus und legte sie auf den Türknauf, er hielt sich fest, versuchte die Kontrolle über seine Beine wiederzuerlangen, das kalte Metall auf seiner heißen Handfläche war für ihn wie ein Anker, etwas wirkliches an das er sich festhalten konnte, während die normale Welt um ihn herum sich drehte und er sich wieder in einem Alptraum wieder fand. Schmerzensschreie aus dem Krankenhaus hallten wie ein Echo durch seinen Kopf, doch alles was er wirklich hörte war seine Atmung, die trotzdem langsam und ruhig kam. Sein Gesicht, seine ganze Körperhaltung verriet seine Gefühle nicht.

Hotch schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich auf die Hürde, auf die Aufgabe die vor ihm stand.  
_Wir werden uns gegenübertreten… _

Der Moment war gekommen

_Verlass dich drauf… _

Einatmen, ausatmen. Aaron Hotchner fixierte die Gedanken auf das was vor ihm lag. Das was hinter dieser Tür lauerte. Hotch blieb noch vor der Tür stehen und sah kurz nach unten auf den Boden, die Welt drehte sich unangenehm schnell. Schneller und schneller und ihm wurde es kurz schwarz vor Augen.

_Nur ein Job… ein Verhör, ein paar Fragen… nicht mehr…_

Er schloss die Augen, und der Raum stand plötzlich still. Es war als hätte jemand die Zeit angehalten.  
Und Aaron Hotchner hatte die Luft angehalten ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein.  
Erst als Emily zu ihm kam und ihre Hand langsam auf seine Schulter legte, ließ er die Luft laut entweichen so als hätte sie ihn stumm dazu aufgefordert.  
„Sir?"  
Fragte sie leise und mit unterdrücktem Schmerz in der Stimme, eine Tonfall, den er noch nicht von ihr kannte.  
Er sah sie an, ohne den Knauf loszulassen, versuchte sich schließlich ganz zu entspannen um das hier durchzustehen.  
Die Stimme des Mannes auf der anderen Seite drang immer noch zu ihm.

Emily wartete, dass Hotch etwas sagen würde, aber es war offensichtlich, dass er darum kämpfte die harte Steinfassade unter Kontrolle zu halten. Also fuhr sie einfach fort, flüsterte beinahe und die Hand um den Türknauf entspannte sich, die Knöchel traten nicht mehr weiß hervor.

„Sir, ich habe Spencer nicht so lange gekannt wie Sie oder Morgan. Aber ich weiß, dass er mutig ist und dass er es immer schafft auch in aussichtslosen Situationen die Fassung zu bewahren und nüchtern nach einer Lösung zu suchen."  
Hotch nickte zustimmend. Es beruhigte ihn, dass sie von ihm in der Gegenwart sprach. Ihm vor Augen führte, dass sie alle an ihn dachten. Das er präsent war.

„Er ist nicht feige und was auch immer ihn dazu gebracht hat, wegzugehen, aufzugeben es muss wirklich schlimm gewesen sein. Es ist etwas, das keiner von uns je erfahren durfte… aber das ist in Ordnung. Ich habe viele positive Erinnerungen mit ihm, vielleicht nicht genug… aber ich will ihn niemals anders sehen als so, lächelnd und unbeschwert. Das ist das Bild, das ich von ihm habe…"  
Sie lächelte als sie daran dachte.  
„Sir, wenn Sie jetzt da rein gehen und egal wie schwer es ist, denken sie daran, nur daran."  
Hotch sah auf und ihre Blicke begegneten sich.  
„Prentiss… ich…"  
Er räusperte sich.

„Sir, ich weiß, dass Reids Akte unter Verschluss ist… und ich weiß, dass das für keinen hier angenehm sein kann, was der Täter dazu zu sagen hat… ich werde mir einen Kaffee holen… und dann draußen auf dem Flur warten. Was immer Sie ihm zusagen haben, was immer er über Reid sagt, ich will es nicht hören. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass diese Leute es auch nicht hören."  
Sie zeigte in den Flur, wo der Agent von vorhin stand, sie merkte förmlich wie unsympathisch er Hotch gewesen war. Sie schaltete den Lautsprecher aus.  
„Das bleibt im Team."  
Sie nahm die Hand von ihrem Vorgesetzten und ging ein paar Schritte von ihm weg, zur Tür, die wieder in den Flur hinaus führte.  
„Ich will ihn niemals anders sehen… ich will es nicht wissen. Was immer Sie sich zu sagen haben, es geht mich nichts an."  
Wiederholte sie beinahe flüsternd und ließ den Blick noch einen kurzen, intensiven Moment auf ihn ruhen.

Emily rief sich so ein Bild ins Gedächtnis. Sie lächelte bei der Erinnerung, das letzte Mal als sie Reid gesehen hatte, war an dem verhängnisvollen Tag gewesen. Reid musste ihr zum wiederholten Male einen Kartentrick zeigen und sie hatten gelacht und gescherzt, weil sie ihn einfach nicht durchschaut hatte. Und sie hatte gewusst, dass sie ihn wirklich mochte. Sie hatten so viel Stress, so großen Druck gehabt und er hatte es geschafft einige Minuten zu verwenden und sie zum Lachen zu bringen. Die Gedanken auf etwas anderes, etwas Positives zu lenken.

Sie lächelte Hotch schnell aufbauend an und konnte in seinem Blick beinahe erkennen, dass er ihre Gedanken genau gelesen hatte. Dankbar sah Hotch ihr nach, wie sie den Raum verließ. Er war ihr mehr als dankbar für die Diskretion, die sie ihm bot und er verurteilte sich kurz selbst, ihr nicht immer vertraut zu haben.

Hotch sah noch lange in ihre Richtung, dann konzentrierte er sich auf den Job, Reids Lächeln ein letztes Mal vor den Augen, ein Bild aus glücklicheren Tagen, als er ihm noch vertraut hatte, als es nur darum ging den Mörder der unschuldigen Todesopfer zu fassen.  
Einen Mörder… einen kaltblütigen Serientäter…  
_Nur ein Job…_

Das Bild verschwand, Hotch verstaute die Gedanken an Reid in die hinterste Ecke, in den letzten Karton im Abstellraum seiner Gedanken.   
„Danke Emily."  
Flüsterte er ohne, dass es jemand hören konnte, er war wirklich mehr als dankbar, dass sie ihm die Chance gab Reids Martyrium auch weiterhin für das Team unter Verschluss zu halten.

Special Agent Aaron Hotchner atmete tief ein und aus, entspannte sich und löste alle Gedanken, richtete sie streng auf den Mann, der hinter dieser Türe saß. Endlich verhaftet, umgeben von Mauern und Gittern.  
Er drehte den Knauf, der in seiner Hand warm wie eine lodernde Glut geworden war…  
_Wir werden uns gegenübertreten…_

Die Zeit war gekommen.

TBC

17


	16. 15 : Antworten

**Hallo weiter geht es!**

**Ich habe immer noch keine Rechte an CM und auch nicht an dem Songtext. Das Chapter ist ein bisschen heftig, ich selbst fand es beim Schreiben stellenweise ziemlich hart. Also, zurücklehnen und das Atmen nicht vergessen! Ich wollte mich noch entschuldigen, weil ich im Moment keine Beta habe. Es sind Rechtschreibfehler in meinen Texten und ich bemühe mich sie noch einmal zu tilgen wenn ich sie im Nachhinein finde. Die Story findet Ihr auch auf fanfiktion.de, ebenso noch eine „kleine" die ich als Übung benutzt habe.**

**Danke fürs Lesen und viel Spaß hier! Eure Susi**

**15: Antworten**

"_there is a game I play  
try to make myself okay  
try so hard to make the pieces all fit  
smash it apart  
just for the fuck of it_

bye bye oooh  
got to get back to the bottom  
bye bye oooh  
the big come down isn't that what you wanted?  
bye bye oooh  
find a place with the failed and forgotten  
bye bye oooh  
isn't that really what you wanted now?

there is no place I can go there is no way I can hide  
it feels like it keeps coming from the inside

there is a hate that burns within  
the most desperate place I have ever been  
try to get back to where I'm from  
the closer I get the worse it becomes  
the closer I get the worse it becomes

there is no place I can go there is no place I can hide  
it feels like it keeps coming from the inside"

_Nine Inch Nails, The Big Come Down_

In einer langsamen Bewegung, beinahe wie in Zeitlupe streckte er seine Hand aus… der Knauf der Türe lag heiß in seiner, das Metall aufgeheizt und klamm auf seiner Haut. Die Innenseite seiner Hand kribbelte unangenehm, weil er das vorher kalte Metall in den Minuten zuvor schon viel zu lange gehalten hatte und doch war Hotchs Handfläche nun unangenehm feucht. Nass geschwitzt gerade zu. Er atmete tief ein und aus, kämpfte gegen die aufsteigende Übelkeit an, atmete angestrengt gegen sie an und versuchte sich selbst unter Kontrolle zu halten. Die Atmung ruhiger und langsamer werden zu lassen.

Special Agent Hotchner, sah sich ein letztes Mal in diesem Kleinen Vorraum um und genoss die Ruhe, denn jetzt war er allein, er nutzte den Moment, um noch ein Mal in sich zu gehen, die verkrampfte Haltung etwas zu lockern.  
Tiefe Atemzüge ein und aus…  
_Er hat mir wehgetan…_  
Hörte er Reids leise Stimme in seinem Kopf, und ein kleines Gefühl der Wut kroch tief aus seinem Inneren nach oben in seinen Verstand. Doch jetzt war die Stimme flüsternd, schwach geradezu und er konnte sie nur hören weil er es wollte, weil er wütend sein wollte und das Gefühl wurde stärker. Doch Wut hatte jetzt Hier und Heute nichts bei seiner Arbeit zu suchen.  
Schnell schüttelte er den Gedanken ab. Er tat Tiefe Atemzüge,  
_Ruhe bewahren_…   
während ihn der Schweiß unangenehm in den Nackenhaaren klebte.  
_Es ist nur ein Job… _

Die Türe öffnete sich langsam um einem winzigen Spalt und er verstärkte den Druck, seine Knöchel traten wieder weiß hervor, als er sich fest an den Knauf klammerte, die ganze Wut, alle Emotionen darauf übertragen wollte, um sie nicht mit in diesen Raum zu nehmen. Die Türe ging auf, weiter, weiter und gab schließlich den Blick auf den Mann frei, den Aaron Hotchner mehr als alles andere auf der Welt gegenübertreten wollte. Doch gab es einen Teil in ihm, der ebenso weit von ihm entfernt sein wollte wie es nur menschenmöglich war.  
Er verabscheute den Mann hinter dieser Tür mit jeder Faser seines Körpers und doch drang er danach ihm in die Augen zu sehen.  
Dem Mann, der verantwortlich war für den Alptraum, den das Profilerteam der BAU durchzustehen hatte. Dem Mann, der zwei Jahre zuvor entkommen konnte und der Reid so viel genommen und voller Angst zurückgelassen hatte.  
_Die meisten Tage sind gut, andere sind… schwierig_

Der Beamte, der bis gerade mit dem Täter gesprochen hatte stand plötzlich auf und nickte Hotch zu. Auch er sah nicht begeistert aus, trotzdem verließ er augenblicklich den Raum. Und Hotch fand sich allein der imposanten Gestalt von Robert Anthony Higgers gegenüber.

Als er ihn am Tisch sitzen sah, machte sein Herz einen Aussetzer. Die Atmung wurde nicht nur endlich langsam, sie schien förmlich auszusetzen. Die Zeit war plötzlich stehen geblieben und Hotch ließ seinen kalten Blick auf der Gestalt vor ihm ruhen. Robert sah nicht auf. Er fixierte seine Hände, die völlig ruhig vor ihm auf den Tisch lagen. Er trug keine Handschellen und strich die Finger langsam aneinander.  
Hotch sah ihn lange intensiv an und hatte sich augenblicklich gefangen, er schaffte es alle Gedanken, die ihn mit Reid verbanden, in die hinterste Ecke seines Gehirns zu schieben und einfach ruhig und stetig weiterzuatmen.

Die Zeit lief wieder, Hotch wollte es hinter sich bringen, er wollte das durchziehen, er musste es. Ernst und sachlich versteinerte sich sein Blick.  
Sein Herzschlag wurde lauter, ohne sich zu beschleunigen und er hatte den Eindruck, dass auch die andere Person im Raum das Klopfen hören konnte, was natürlich unmöglich war. Aaron konnte das Blut wie Wasserfälle in seinen Adern rauschen hören, das Geräusch dröhnte ihm laut in den Ohren. Er spürte wie er in den Achseln unangenehm schwitzte, das Hemd klebte förmlich an ihm und das schwarze Sakko verbarg geschickt die Flecken unter seinen Armen und ließ ihn elegant und völlig cool erscheinen. Nach außen hin.

Er atmete ein letztes Mal tief ein und aus, entspannte sich soweit es möglich war, dann versuchte er sich hinter der Maske seiner Professionalität zu verstecken. Er würde seinen Job machen, das Protokoll durchführen und das Persönliche heraushalten.

„Mr. Higgers, Ich bin Special Agent Aaron Hotchner."  
Sagte er und legte alle Autorität, die er aufbringen konnte in seine Stimme. Er setzte sich dem Mann gegenüber, seine Beine zitterten aber er schaffte es dennoch sich würdevoll hinzusetzen noch bevor sie nachgeben konnten. Dabei hielt er seine Krawatte fest, damit sie nicht auf dem Tisch landete. Er richtete die Gedanken auf das offensichtliche. Seine Miene versteinerte sich und er schirmte sich von allem ab, jedenfalls bemühte er sich.

Hotch sah schließlich auf, beobachtete den Mann ohne etwas von seinem Inneren preiszugeben. Alles was er vernahm war ein kurzes interessiertes Aufblitzen der Augen, als er ihm seinen Namen genannt hatte. Der kräftige Mann lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und sah in einer langsamen Bewegung auf. Seine kalten, grauen Augen begegneten Hotchs Augen, die Mundwinkel zuckten hämisch. Er ließ Aaron keine Sekunde aus den Augen.  
Und Hotch brauchte einige Sekunden, um den Blick von den großen groben Händen des Mannes losreißen zu können und ihm konstant in die kalten Augen zu blicken. Sein Blick selbst hart und gefasst.  
Die bittere Flüssigkeit kroch aus Aarons Magen herauf und brannte plötzlich in seiner trockenen Kehle und er schluckte leicht, kaum hörbar, um sie dort zu lassen. Sein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos. Doch er bekam das Bild der Hände nicht aus seinem Kopf.

_Mit diesen Händen hat er unseren Jungen angefasst… er hat ihn berührt und verletzt…_  
Schoss es Aaron plötzlich durch den Kopf, ohne dass er in der Lage war den Gedanken weit weg zu lassen. Ein Gefühl von Ekel breitete sich in seinem Inneren aus. Doch die Maske blieb aufrecht auch wenn der bittere Geschmack nach Galle schwer auf seiner Zunge lastete.

Der Täter verschränkte die Finger ineinander und sah Hotch aufmerksam an. So als könnte er seine Gedanken lesen, bewegte er die Finger und rieb die Daumen beinahe wie in Zeitlupe aneinander. Eine elegant ausgeführte Bewegung, die trotz allem grob wirkte. Hotch blinzelte und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit von den Fingern auf den roten Aktenordner, den er mitgebracht hatte.  
_Rot wie Blut…_  
_Sieh nicht auf die Hände… nicht auf die Hände_

Als Aaron keine verbale Reaktion erhielt, legte er die Akte vor sich auf den Tisch. Schnell fuhr er fort, professionell und plötzlich in die Arbeit vertieft. Er fixierte die Augen auf das Gesicht des Täters, versuchte auch nur den kleinsten Ausdruck von Reue oder Bedauern in den Zügen auszumachen, irgendeine Gefühlsregung, vergebens. Er konnte die Wut in den trüben Augen gefährlich blitzen sehen. Hotch wendete den Blick keinen kurzen Wimpernschlag ab, er kämpfte gegen den Impuls an, die Hände erneut anzusehen. Aber genau das wollte sein Gegenüber erreichen und auch wenn es schmerzte, er musste in diese Augen blicken. Grau und kalt.  
Die Stimme blieb ruhig als er leise fort fuhr.

„Ich bin von der Verhaltensanalyse Einheit des FBI, der BAU. Man hat mir mitgeteilt, dass Sie bereit sind mit mir zu sprechen."

Der Täter antworte nicht direkt, er verschränkte die Finger ineinander, die bei dieser Bewegung laut knackten. Hotch blinzelte bei dem Geräusch, doch er behielt die Haltung.  
Dann als der Täter einen kurzen Moment nachgedacht hatte, zuckten seine Lippen leicht belustigt und ein gehässiges Lächeln bildete sich schließlich auf ihnen.  
„Ich weiß wer Sie sind. Haben Sie meine Nachricht erhalten… Agent Hotchner?"

Die Stimme klang ruhig und dennoch unterschwellig aggressiv, und Hotch fiel es sichtlich schwer die Maske weiterhin aufrechtzuerhalten, Die Stimme klang kalt und ließ ihn erschaudern, dennoch war ihm der Schweiß ausgebrochen und lief in einem dünnen Rinnsal an seinem Rücken entlang. Er räusperte sich, Bilder erschienen in seinem Kopf, Bilder die ihn erschaudern ließen, wenn er daran dachte, was diese Stimme zu Reid gesagt hatte, welche Worte er dem Jungen zugeflüstert hat, bevor er ihm so viel Gewalt angetan hatte.  
Reid hatte ihm nicht erzählt, was genau der Täter in jenem verhängnisvollen Tagen zu ihm gesagt hatte.  
Doch er wusste, dass es Worte gewesen waren, die nur einen Zweck erfüllt hatten, ihn zu demütigen und ihn noch mehr zu ängstigen.

Doch er durfte das Spiel nicht mitspielen, er wusste, dass der Täter es darauf anlegte das Thema in eine ganz bestimmte Richtung zu lenken, doch in diesem Fall ging es um so viel mehr. Es hatte mehrere Opfer gegeben und diese waren nicht mit dem Leben davon gekommen. Hotch wollte gerade fortfahren, als der ruhige Tonfall des Täters die gespannte Stille durchbrach.

„Ich weiß genau, wer Sie sind, Special Agent Aaron Hotchner,"  
Sagte er angewidert und legte eine abwertende Betonung auf jede Silbe in Hotchs Anrede. Kein Funken Respekt lag in seiner Stimme.  
„Ihr Gesicht war überall in den Nachrichten, ich hab mich köstlich amüsiert, wann immer ich Ihre Verzweiflung gesehen habe. Oh, ja, ich hab jedes Ihrer verzweifelten Worte verfolgt, während der hübsche Bengel in einer äußerst schmerzhaften Position in meinem Keller gewartet hat… darauf, dass Sie kommen werden.  
Haben Sie meine Nachricht erhalten… oder sollte ich sagen, beide Nachrichten? Die zweite war ja bloß mündlich, aber die erste… geschrieben in Blut und Fleisch."  
Er lachte amüsiert auf und Hotch zögerte einen zu langen Moment, in dem die Worte in ihm wirkten. Er musste an das Gespräch denken, dass er zwei Stunden zuvor mit dem Polizisten geführt hatte, der dieses Schwein endlich verhaftet hat.

Detektive James O'Connell hatte die Arme vor die Brust verschränkt und Hotch die Worte mitgeteilt, die der Täter für ihn bestimmt hatte.  
_„Sie können ihm sagen, dass ich ihm dankbar bin, mir damals diesen Anfänger geschickt zu haben… ich hatte mit keinem so viel Spaß wie mit ihm, vor allem, als er sich die Seele aus dem Leib geschrieen hat!"_

Die Worte hatten geschmerzt, erneut Schuld zu gewiesen, aber Hotch hatte sich selbst schnell glaubhaft klargemacht, dass kein Wort von diesem Menschen irgendein Gewicht haben durfte. Am wenigsten stand es dem Täter zu über ihn oder Reid zu richten. aber jetzt durfte er nicht daran denken, das musste warten bis er einen Moment für sich hatte. Bis er die Gefühle nicht länger abblocken mußte.  
Kurz sah er wieder die gereinigten Wunden auf Reids Rücken vor sich, die Worte mussten mittlerweile bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verblasst sein, aber in seinen Gedanken waren sie erst wenige Stunden alt, tiefe Kratzer auf dem Rücken des Jungen, rot und dunkel schimmerten sie von der weißen Haut, auf ewig auf Fotos gebannt. Abgeheftet in einer verschlossenen Akte, die Gideon in seinem Schreibtisch aufbewahrte und sich wohl in diesem Moment ansah, während Spencer Reid nur wenige Meter entfernt war, umgeben von seinen ehemaligen Kollegen.

Hotch nickte nur, er schirmte die Gedanken ab, er behielt die Kontrolle und konzentrierte sich auf das Hier und Jetzt, ohne auch nur eine Emotion in seine Gesichtszüge zu zulassen. Das Pokerface blieb aufrecht. Der Sturz würde kommen, dessen war er sich sicher, die Anspannung schmerzte ihn förmlich und er wusste, dass es eine Zeit geben würde, in der er es rauslassen musste.  
_Aber nicht jetzt, später, später… _

_Gehe nicht in die Richtung…Komme nicht vom Weg ab… Lass es nicht zu, dem Jungen zu Liebe. In diesem Fall war er kein Profiler, er war ein Opfer… Sieh ihn wie jedes andere Opfer, nur ein weiteres Opfer. Es sind die Fakten die zählen._

„Das tut nichts zur Sache. Mr. Higgers. Ich möchte ein paar Dinge von Ihnen wissen. Vielleicht können Sie bessere Konditionen im Gefängnis aushandeln. Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen helfen."  
_Mit Sicherheit nicht, du mieses Schwein!_  
Bot Hotch beiläufig an, die Stimme fest wie Stein. Seine eigene Reserviertheit überraschte ihn und gab ihm die Kraft dem Druck standzuhalten. Und zufrieden registrierte er das enttäuschte Gesicht des Täters. Er konnte seine Gefühle nicht so gut verbergen.  
„Was können Sie mir schon anbieten,"  
Antwortete er abwertend, schaffte es aber nicht seinen überraschten Unterton zu verbergen.  
„was kann das, was ich getan habe, jemals an Hochgefühlen überbieten… obwohl, _Sie_ wollen mir helfen? Mir würde da schon etwas einfallen."  
Er lachte belustigt auf. Leckte sich die Lippen und rieb sich erregt über die Unterarme.  
Eine erneute Anstrengung den Agent vor ihm persönlich zu treffen. Hotch ignorierte seine Bemerkung und fixierte ihn weiterhin eindringlich und voller Abscheu.

„Was haben Sie mir zu sagen? Wenn es etwas gibt, dann ist jetzt die einzige Gelegenheit, Sie werden keine zweite Chance erhalten."  
Fragte Hotch fordernd und schlug den roten Aktenordner auf. Er nahm einen Stapel Fotos heraus. Fotos der Opfer und begann sie wie in Zeitlupe vor den Täter auf den Tisch zu legen. Eins nach dem anderen legte er sie hin und Robert verschränkte die Finger jetzt ineinander ohne sie zu bewegen, die Gesichtszüge veränderten sich, Aaron konnte Wut und eine gewisse Anspannung in ihnen erkennen. Die Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor als er den Druck verstärkte. Der Täter wurde nervös, seine Atmung beschleunigte sich. Erwartungsvoll sah er die Bilder an. Nahm gierig jede Einzelheit auf.

„Das sind Opfer, Menschen, die Sie umgebracht haben… ist das korrekt?"  
„Das ist es, Sir… aber das habe ich den freundlichen Polizeibeamten heute schon erzählt… Sie haben es sicher gehört, während sie mich psychologisch unter die Lupe genommen haben."  
Sagte er leise und völlig ruhig. Nichts verriet seine Aufregung, auch wenn er von den Fotos nervös geworden war.  
Hotch kam er wie ein Eisblock vor. Und er malte sich aus wie Reid versucht hatte mit ihm zu verhandeln, an sein Mitleid zu appellieren, ein unmögliches Unterfangen. Diese Psyche hatte schon längst einen Bruch erlitten und kein Psychologe dieser Welt, würde daran etwas ändern können. Die Persönlichkeit dieses Mannes hatte sich selbst eine andere, eigene Realität geschaffen, die keinerlei Mitgefühl für andere aufbringen konnte. Hotch konnte beinahe fühlen, wie hilflos sich Reid gefühlt haben musste. Allein, auf sich gestellt. Erniedrigt und nervlich am Ende.

„Mr. Higgers, mich interessiert nicht das _was_… mich interessiert das _warum_… ich studiere Menschen wie Sie…"  
_Das ist kein Mensch…_  
„Ich möchte verstehen wie es angefangen hat. Ich möchte wissen was der Auslöser für Ihre Taten war. Was ist vor über zwei Jahren passiert? Was hat man Ihnen angetan?"  
Er schaffte es mitfühlend zu klingen auch wenn er alles, nur nicht dieses Gefühl im Moment empfand.

„Deswegen sind Sie hier?"  
Erwiderte er angewidert und sah sich die Fotos noch einmal eindringlich an. Er strich langsam über das Gesicht einer jungen Frau… das erste Opfer. Sandra Walker. Er konnte beinahe ihre Oberarme wie zerbrechliche Stöcke unter seinem festen Griff spüren. Die blonden Locken um ihren Kopf wirbeln sehen. Das Blut in den schönen blonden Haaren, als sie mit dem Kopf auf dem Bürgersteig aufgeschlagen war.  
Da hatte er sich gut gefühlt, der Rausch hatte begonnen.

„Sie werden enttäuscht sein… Agent Hotchner, die Presse hat mich als Serienkiller bezeichnet. Dabei ist meine Geschichte, verglichen mit den Großen dieser Tage, wirklich langweilig… Alles was ich wollte, war noch einmal Leben, unsterblich sein und das Gefühl hatte ich… und ein Mal war es so intensiv, dass ich fast zwei Jahre davon zehren konnte… Fragen Sie nicht wie es angefangen hat, Agent Hotchner."  
Er löste keine Sekunde den Blick von den Fotos seine Augen bewegten sich schnell, als er den Blick von einem Foto zum anderen wandern ließ, das Gesicht erwartungsvoll prüfte er die Bilder immer und immer wieder und Aaron hätte schwören können, dass er ein Opfer suchte dessen Foto nicht dabei war. Das Foto eines jungen Mannes, eines jungen FBI Agenten, den er nicht getötet hatte, das Foto das Hotch vorher aus der Akte entfernt hatte, das Foto, das JJ der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt hatte, als die Suche nach ihm ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit gewesen war…

So als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen fuhr der Täter plötzlich fort, die Stimme nun etwas zittriger, als er die Aufregung nicht verbergen konnte.  
„Fragen Sie wie es geendet hat... das alles hier. Fragen Sie was ich dem FBI Jungen angetan habe,"  
Er fuhr mit den Fingern über die Fotos, so wie er über den blutigen Rücken von Reid gefahren war, langsam und beinahe zärtlich. Er versuchte sich das Gesicht des Jungen ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.  
„es war intensiv und es hat mich in ein Hochgefühl versetzt… Schmerzen zufügen, das gab mir die Gelegenheit mit meinem eigenen Schmerz umzugehen. Es war so mächtig, dass ich es gebraucht habe… immer wieder, diese Kinder, sie haben geweint, sie haben gebettelt und ich hatte die Macht, ich konnte ihnen zeigen was es heißt Schmerz zu empfinden… und ich habe ihnen gezeigt wie schön es ist wenn der Schmerz nachlässt… wenn ich ihn für sie beenden kann. So wie ein Schmerzmittel nach dem man plötzlich so dringend verlangt... Ich habe sie zufällig ausgewählt und keiner von ihnen hat wirklich lange genug gelitten… es waren Minuten Stunden, dann war alles vorbei. Und mir ging es besser."

Er fuhr immer noch über die Fotos, liebevoll berührte er die Gesichter der Leichen, die darauf zu sehen waren. Dann in einer schnellen Bewegung schob er sie zusammen und sah in einer schnellen Bewegung auf, Hotch blinzelte als sich der Blick der kalten grauen Augen auf ihn richtete.  
„Sie wussten nicht was Schmerz ist, sie waren schwach… keiner hat lange genug durchgehalten… sie haben mich angefleht sie zu erlösen, ihr Morphium zu sein und das viel zu früh. Und dann hab ich es getan, aber es befriedigte mich nicht… jedenfalls nicht genug. Zu schwach, sie waren zu schwach… es dauerte nicht lang genug um es wirklich auszukosten."

Er schlug die Handflächen auf den Tisch und Hotch zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. Gebannt hatte er zugehört, beinahe hypnotisiert von den Worten und der Täter hatte ihn in dieser Überraschenden Bewegung aus den Gedanken gerissen. Das Geräusch schallte durch den kleinen Raum.  
Das Foto erschien in seinen Gedanken, blitzte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Die Fotographie von Reids Rücken, die ihm die Ärztin im Krankenhaus gezeigt hatte, die Haut übersäht mit tiefen Einschnitten… Dann sah er das Blut, das viele Blut an der Kleidung und auf dem Bett… auf dem geblümten Laken.

Ihre Blicke begegneten sich, Hotch wurde es schummrig, beinahe schwarz vor Augen, er konnte das Blut wieder riechen, das Gewicht spüren, als er Reid hochgehoben hatte. Er konnte den leblosen Körper fühlen, wie er sich vor Angst verkrampft hatte, weil er nicht verstehen konnte, das Hotch bei ihm gewesen war, mit seiner letzten Kraft war Reid vor seiner Berührung zurückgewichen, Vertrauen schien unwiederbringlich ausgelöscht worden zu sein. 

Hotch konnte schon erahnen wo das Gespräch hinführen würde. Schnell wand er etwas ein und er war sich nicht sicher, es wirklich laut ausgesprochen zu haben. Ihm wurde es wieder heiß, er fühlte sich unter dem Knoten seiner Krawatte unangenehm eingeschnürt und die Luft kam nicht richtig hindurch.  
„Warum mussten diese unschuldigen Kinder dann sterben, wenn es nicht genug war? Sie hätten vorher aufhören können."  
„Sie waren am einfachsten zu bekommen, sie stellten keine Herausforderung da. Ich wählte, ich kümmerte mich um sie und ich ließ sie zurück. Es reichte noch nicht einmal für eine Vermisstenmeldung. Aber es befriedigte mich… noch. Das was ich getan habe, ließ mich vergessen, bescherte mir ein Gefühl etwas hinterlassen zu haben… es ging mir besser, aber es reichte nicht, das Gefühl war vergänglich. So flatterhaft. Und dann habe ich den Bericht über den vergeblichen Versuch mich zu schnappen im Fernsehen gesehen und wusste, Euch zeig ich's… Da war die Herausforderung… meine Herausforderung, etwas Großes zu tun… noch einmal Leben, Agent Hotchner. Der BAU, der Wunderabteilung der Regierung zeigen, dass ich sie zerschlagen kann. Dass Ihre Arroganz bestraft werden sollte."  
Er erinnerte sich an die Worte, die diese Blondine bei der Suche auf einer Pressekonferenz im Fernsehen mitgeteilt hatte.  
_„Wir werden ihn kriegen…"_  
Den Teufel hatten sie, er hatte entschieden wann es zu Ende sein sollte.  
Die Augen blitzten wütend, denn es war offensichtlich, dass er das Foto des vorletzten Opfers schmerzlich gesucht hatte.

Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und sah auf, begegnete Aarons festen Blick erneut und lächelte jetzt. Die Stimme wieder ruhig, aber mit unterschwelliger Aggression darin fuhr er fort.

„Agent Hotchner, es hätte auch Sie treffen können… naja, vielleicht nicht, Sie sind nicht so jung und unschuldig. Ihr Anfänger hatte nur das Pech draußen unbeobachtet unterwegs gewesen zu sein. Ich habe jeden Schritt den Sie unternommen haben verfolgt und habe nur auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet. Es war leicht… ich sah den großen schwarzen Wagen und ich habe sie beide darin sitzen sehen. Sie haben kurz gelacht und dann sind sie ausgestiegen und in verschiedene Richtungen gelaufen. Es war schon dunkel und er war allein. Er stand da und war sich durch die Haare gefahren, die sich im Wind bewegten. Ich wollte mich umdrehen und gehen, aber etwas war mit dem Jungen, er faszinierte mich und dann ging alles völlig automatisch. Aber es kribbelte so angenehm, anders als vorher und ich wusste, dass ich jetzt etwas wirklich Großes schaffte. Ich hätte fast einen Rückzieher gemacht, als ich ihn ins Auto gelegt habe, ich befürchtete schon, dass es mit ihm auch so kurz sein würde… er war schwach, schmächtig. Ich war in dem Moment schon enttäuscht über den Verlauf, als ich ihn niedergeschlagen habe. Und ich war wütend…"

Aaron wollte etwas sagen, das Gespräch wieder auf die anderen Opfer lenken, doch er konnte nichts erwidern. Er wusste wie schmerzlich er alles über Reids Martyrium wissen wollte. Ein Teil von ihm, der Teil, der nicht Reids Vorgesetzte, sondern sein Freund gewesen war wollte es wissen. Wollte verstehen, was er durchgemacht hatte, warum er sich das Leben nehmen wollte. Warum er so verloren war. Warum er sich isolierte.  
Wissend lächelte Higgers ihn an und fuhr dann genauso leise und ruhig fort.  
„Doch er war alles andere als schwach. Nur einmal in meinem Leben war es… anders. Es war ein Gefühl, so berauschend… so machtvoll… und es dauerte länger als mit allen anderen zusammen."

Hotch bemühte sich die Missachtung aus seinem Blick herauszulassen. Er beobachtete den Täter und kämpfte gegen den Eindruck an auf einem Karussell zu sein. Der Raum drehte sich. Schnell, viel zu schnell und die bittere Flüssigkeit ließ sich nicht länger aufhalten. Hotch schmeckte sie auf seiner Zunge, unfähig zu schlucken. Der Nächste Satz traf ihn überraschend. Lenkte ihn von der Übelkeit ab und er verkrampfte sich etwas, als die Worte in ihm wirkten.

„Ich will ihn sehen… mit keinem anderen hat es soviel Spaß gemacht. Niemand war so stark wie er, er war mutiger, ein Kämpfer, zumindest am Anfang. Und ich wusste, wenn ich ihn besitze dann habe ich meinen Höhepunkt erreicht. Ich wollte die Schreie hören, ich wollte ihn berühren und diese Vorstellung erregte mich so sehr, dass ich mich erst am dritten Tag wirklich nähern konnte, sonst hätte ich ihn sofort umgebracht, es erfüllte mich so sehr, diesen reinen, unverbrauchten Körper zu sehen. Diese großen dunklen Augen, die gebannt jede Einzelheit aufnahmen, hinter denen er versuchte –vergeblich- seine Angst zu verstecken. Er konnte so viel mehr ertragen. Sie wollen mir helfen, dann bringen Sie ihn her!"  
Er presste die Handflächen fest auf die Tischplatte, seine Augen bekamen einen seligen Ausdruck, als er sich die Erinnerung ins Gedächtnis rief.  
Aaron beobachtete ihn und schwieg, er wusste dass er nichts hätte sagen können, im Moment war er nicht sicher ob seine Stimme ihm gehören würde. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. Er hasste es, dass er die Kontrolle über das Gespräch zu verlieren drohte, das durfte einfach nicht passieren, und der professionelle Agent Hotchner befahl förmlich, den Redefluss zu unterbrechen, doch der Persönliche Aspekt wollte noch viel mehr hören. So viel mehr.  
_Er hat mir wehgetan…_

„Es war so ein berauschendes Gefühl, er wusste genau wen sie suchten, er wusste so viel über mich, mehr als ich selbst. Er konnte mich verstehen und mir vor Augen führen was mit mir los war. Doch ich konnte und wollte nicht wieder aufhören. Es war so ein unglaublich intensives Gefühl ihn für seine Stärke zu bestrafen… Euch allen ins Gesicht zu schlagen, dem verdammten FBI."  
Er ließ den Blick an Aaron vorbei zur Tür gleiten.  
„Ich will ihn sehen!"  
Zischte er laut durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne.

„Er ist nicht hier!"  
Sagte Hotch hart und laut. Seine Stimme schallte fest und bestimmend durch den Raum. Sein Gesicht wieder wie eine Steinmauer, auch wenn die Fassade gerade gefährlich bröckelte. Die Wut brodelte in ihm, aber er musste sie unter Kontrolle halten. Das Gespräch wieder an sich reißen, denn er wusste, dass jedes weitere Detail eins zuviel gewesen wäre. Laut schluckte er und bemühte sich die Atmung wieder zu regulieren.  
„Ich will mit ihm sprechen… ich…"  
Fuhr der Täter fort, er flüsterte jetzt beinahe, doch die Stimme zitterte vor Anspannung, die Augen hatte er erwartungsvoll auf die Tür gerichtet, als würde sie jeden Moment aufgehen und ein Opfer preisgeben. Das Opfer, das er sehen wollte.

Hotch unterbrach ihn grob und richtete sich etwas in seinem Stuhl auf. Er senkte die Stimme wieder, als er weiter sprach.  
„Sie hören mir zu, das wird nicht passieren, Sie sind nicht in der Position um Vorderrungen zu stellen. Haben Sie das verstanden?!"

Robert blickte wütend auf. Er schob die Unterlippe vor und sah Hotch provozierend an. Ein arrogantes Grinsen auf den Lippen. Und als er sprach, war seine Stimme leise und schneidend. Er betonte jedes Wort ganz genau.  
„Also, was für Vergünstigungen wollen _Sie_ mir im Gefängnis anbieten? Sie wollen _mir_ helfen? Sie lügen, Agent Hotchner, ein verzweifelter Versuch etwas über meine Taten zu erfahren. Aber es gibt Dinge, die erzähle ich Ihnen auch so gerne und ich weiß, dass sie davon weniger gut schlafen werden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er diese Dinge nicht einmal Euren Polizei-psychos erzählt hat. Und mit Sicherheit nicht Ihnen, wo sie ihn so im Stich gelassen haben."  
Er lachte laut auf und grinste weiter, amüsiert über seine Provokation, dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck todernst und er wählte seine Worte ganz genau aus.

„Seine braunen Augen waren so voller Unschuld, es war so ein Vergnügen das Licht aus ihnen auszulöschen, er hat mich angesehen und an mein Mitleid appelliert… _bitte, bitte_… hat er geflennt, immer wieder. Er hat so gezittert vor Angst als ich ihn gezwungen habe sich auszuziehen. Langsam, ich wollte es auskosten. Ich habe ihn nicht aus den Augen gelassen, sein Gesicht war verheult, der Rotz lief ihm aus der Nase wie bei einem Schulkind. Da hätte er beinahe die Fassung verloren, er ist rot wie ein Mädchen geworden, doch trotz allem ist er bis zur letzten Minute nicht zusammen gebrochen… jedenfalls nicht bis ich ihn für seinen Mut bestraft habe. Er hat den Schmerz erduldet, egal wie groß er wurde und das konnte nicht sein… es durfte nicht sein, wo blieb der Spaß? Und die ganze Zeit hat er rumgeflennt, _sie wissen wo wir sind…_ bla bla. Richtig, aber niemand ist gekommen, niemand! Ich ließ das Messer auf seiner Haut tanzen, verunstaltete den zarten Rücken, ich hatte die Kontrolle, es gab Schnitte, die nur oberflächlich waren, meine Hand hatte leicht gezittert und ich konnte dieser Erregung nicht weiter stand halten… Ich habe auf ihm gesessen und ihn bearbeitet. So langsam. Er konnte nicht einmal erahnen was mit ihm passieren wird."

Er fuhr mit dem einen Zeigefinger über die Tischplatte und verstärkte den Druck, als er kleine unsichtbare Wörter auf die Tischplatte schrieb. Worte, wie mit einem Messer verewigt, die in kleinen weißen Narben zurückgeblieben waren.  
Der Druck war so groß, dass Aaron erwartete, dass der Finger des Täters brechen würde. Aaron konnte nichts tun, als zuzuhören und langsam mit dem Kopf zu schütteln.

„Und dann gab es kein Zurück mehr…es gab tiefe Schnitte, aus denen das Blut rot und schimmernd quoll, da konnte ich nicht mehr und ich hatte keinen Einfluss auf meine Kraft. und wissen Sie was? Er hat keinen Mucks von sich gegeben, doch sein schmächtiger Körper hat unter meinem gebebt. Und ich konnte fühlen wie er unter mir weinte. Wie er vibrierte vor unterdrücktem Schmerz und vor Demut. Die nackte Haut, so weich und noch voller Leben. Er hat lauter geweint und ich habe ihn noch fester nach unten gedrückt. Er sollte genau so wissen was leiden heißt, wie sich mein Leben anfühlte und wie schlimm es ist nur noch mit Morphium zu funktionieren. Ihr FBI Typen solltet es verstehen."  
Er lachte laut auf und sah weiter an Aaron vorbei auf die Tür. Ließ den Blick dort lange verharren und führte sich selbst an den Tag zurück. Der Raum war fensterlos aber in diesem Moment konnte er das Laub sehen, und die Sonnenstrahlen, die die Dunkelheit durchbrochen hatten und den Körper unter ihm in ein zartes Licht getaucht hatten.

„Aber die Stunden waren vergangen und dann hat er geschrieen, er hat sich die Seele aus dem Leib geschrieen, als ich ihm wehgetan habe, und er verstanden hat, dass das verdammte FBI nicht einmal in seine Nähe kommen würde. Soweit hab ich ihn gebracht, ich hab seine Schreie noch Tage später in meinen Träumen gehört und dabei ist mir einer abgegangen. Immer wieder."  
Er hielt eine Hand vor sich und krampfte sie zu einer Faust. Er sprach durch seine zusammengepressten Zähne und das gehässige Grinsen verließ keine Sekunde lang seine Lippen.  
„Ich habe eine Hand in die langen, vor Schweiß feuchten, Haare gekrallt und ihn aufs Kissen gedrückt. Staub war aufgewirbelt worden. Die Matratze hat geknarrt und durch die Kälte konnte ich meinen erregten Atem wie Nebelschwaden rauchen sehen. Stoßweise, und ich wusste, dass ich noch einen Schritt weitergehen musste. Alle anderen haben gebettelt, er nicht, oh nein… nur am Schluss… als ich ihn bestraft habe, hart… sehr hart… der hübsche Junge hat geschrieen und geheult, vor Schmerzen und vor Angst, vielleicht auch vor Ekel… als er meine Macht in seinem Körper gespürt hat… und ich wusste, was mir mein ganzes erbärmliches Leben gefehlt hat… Ich fühlte mich plötzlich mehr als lebendig und ich konnte nicht aufhören, es ging einfach nicht… Ich hab's ihm gezeigt, über Stunden hat er geschrieen, bis er schon heiser geworden war, immer wieder hat er Namen gerufen von Menschen, die nicht gekommen waren. Er war ganz allein gewesen nur ich habe seine verzweifelten Schreie gehört, er hat Sie gerufen, Agent Hotchner, und dabei geheult und gewimmert…"

„Es reicht!"  
Fiel Aaron ihn etwas zu laut ins Wort, er bemühte sich die Wut sofort wieder herunterzufahren. Doch sein Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft und er fürchtete, dass der Brustkorb in tausend kleine Teile zerspringen würde.  
Aaron atmete leise ein und aus, er lenkte die Gedanken in eine andere Richtung und der Schmerz verebbte. Auch wenn er nicht verschwand. Das Rinnsal an seinem Rücken hatte sich in einen rauschenden Bach verwandelt. Ihm war heiß vor Wut.  
Das Gefühl wurde nach hinten gedrängt, wo es warten würde und Aaron erneut heimsuchen würde. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunk.  
Seine Konzentration fixierte sich auf das was der Täter ihm mitteilte. Er schob die Einzelheiten über Reid bereitwillig beiseite und konzentrierte sich aufs Zuhören.

_Er lacht uns aus… er will, dass ich zeige wie wichtig mir der Junge ist, wie sehr uns das getroffen hat, das darf ich ihm nicht geben. Er ist krank, er suhlt sich in dem Unglück anderer, weil er sein eigenes nicht ertragen kann._  
„Das interessiert mich nicht, Mr. Higgers. Warum erzählen Sie mir nicht wie es angefangen hat. Der Anfänger ist nicht wichtig, er hatte keine große Zukunft beim FBI, es spielt keine Rolle."  
Versuchte es Hotch mit einer Lüge und bemühte sich seine Worte selbst für wahr zu nehmen.

„Ich möchte Sie verstehen. Sie wollten den Menschen Schmerzen zufügen und Sie wollten, dass Sie um Erlösung betteln, warum? Was ist es, das Sie dazu gebracht hat? Wo liegt der Stressor, der Auslöser?"  
Er schien einen Augenblick irritiert, das Lächeln verschwand aus seinem Gesicht.  
„Tatsächlich? Sie wollen mich verstehen?"  
Er verhöhnte Hotch und verschränkte wieder die Finger ineinander.  
Lange sahen sie sich in die Augen und Hotch hoffte, dass er ihm die Lüge nicht anmerkte.  
Sein Gesicht blieb bewegungslos und er beobachtete den Täter während dieser kalt grinsend nachdachte. Er lehnte sich plötzlich vor und fuhr wieder mit einem Zeigefinger langsam über die Tischplatte, fuhr unsichtbare Worte nach, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde den Blick in Hotchs Augen zu verlieren.

„Sie wollen es wissen?"  
Er grinste breit und selbstgefällig. Die Augen blitzten erwartungsvoll als er die nächsten Worte wählte.  
„Ich möchte, dass _er_ herkommt…"  
Zischte er beinahe flüsternd, dabei starrte er Hotch herausfordernd an.  
„dann erzähle ich vielleicht wie es angefangen hat… ich dachte ein letztes Mal möchte ich dieses eine Gefühl noch einmal haben, deswegen habe ich den Polizisten getötet… aber ich konnte nicht, es war nicht das Gleiche. Ich werd's ihm sagen… ihr Junge wusste es doch schon, ich konnte es unmöglich verbergen. Er hat gesehen, dass ich Tabletten nahm und Spritzen benutzte, er konnte es nur nicht deuten, ich habe ihn geschlagen und seine Gedanken immer wieder auf sein armseliges Selbst gerichtet. Er hat mein Verhalten untersucht und ich habe ihn abgelenkt .Es traf ihn völlig überraschend was ich am dritten Tag mit ihm angestellt habe… ich wollte leben, nur noch einmal richtig leben, Dinge tun, die ich noch nie zuvor getan hatte und es hat sich so unsterblich angefühlt."

Hotch schloss kurz die Augen, und versuchte diese Vorstellung schnell zu verdrängen, er sah das Blut, das geblümte Laken und er konnte beinahe die Matratze knarren hören, ein Geräusch, das ihm Kopfschmerzen verursachte. Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf und versuchte die Gedanken auf einen anderen Punkt zu richten. Er hörte zu, er deutete, was der Täter ihm mitteilte. Er sah Reid in seinem Krankenbett nach der Einlieferung, er hörte die Worte, die Reid gesagt hatte bevor die Schmerzmittel ihn endlich von seiner Qual erlöst, und seinen Verstand endlich ein bisschen Frieden gegeben hatten. Plötzlich wurde Hotch einiges klar, das Bild fügte sich zusammen. Sie waren viel zu blind gewesen, sie hatten den Fall so persönlich genommen, dass sie die offensichtlichen Dinge übersehen haben. Und er konnte sich selbst schlagen, wenn er daran dachte, dass sie ihn über die Krankenakten vielleicht hätten aufspüren können.  
_„…und er sah aus, als wenn er Medikamente nehmen würde. Als wäre er… krank, oder hätte ein Leiden. Er schien ständig Schmerzen zu haben. Das hat ihn wütend gemacht… er wollte, dass seine Opfer mehr leiden, sie sollten… schreien…"_

„Nein!"  
Hotch wurde wieder laut. Er wusste, dass jetzt alle Karten auf dem Tisch lagen. Und Hotch verfluchte sich, dass ein Unsub es schaffte ihn zu provozieren.  
„Wenn er hier herkommt… wenn ich sehe wie armselig er ist, wie dieser Anfänger sein Leben nicht unter Kontrolle hat weil ich es genommen habe… dann werde ich es erzählen… wenn er so am Ende ist wie ich. Einmal noch will ich ihn sehen, ihn berühren."  
„Sie werden nicht einmal in seine Nähe kommen! Dafür werde ich sorgen, das lasse ich nicht zu."  
Hotch war aufgestanden und schlug die Hände fest auf die Tischplatte.

Der Täter lächelte ihn zufrieden an, er wusste ganz genau, wie persönlich er den Mann vor sich getroffen hatte. Es war so deutlich, welche Gefühle er für den Anfänger hegte.  
Aaron beruhigte sich und setzte sich wieder langsam hin.  
Zeit, wie beim Poker alles auf eine Karte zu setzen, mit vollem Einsatz zu spielen. starke Schmerzen, Morphium, Tabletten, ein möglicher Stressor, vielleicht eine schlimme Diagnose, der Wunsch geschnappt zu werden… sterben, unsterblich sein… noch einmal leben.  
Seine Gedanken rasten und er sprach das erste laut aus, das bei dieser Kombination herauskam. Er klang völlig überzeugt und hoffte dass die Lüge nicht nach hinten losgehen würde.  
„Ich weiß bereits, dass Sie sterben werden, ich habe Ihre Krankenakte gelesen. War es das? Mussten die unschuldigen Menschen deswegen leiden? Es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass sie krank geworden sind."  
Er schwieg. Doch sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich. Hotch wusste, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Erleichtert atmete er laut aus.

„Deswegen mussten Sie die Menschen bestrafen, ihnen wehtun… aber dass Sie Schmerzen haben, das konnte doch ein Mord nicht wieder gut machen."  
„Die Diagnose kam überraschend, ich war mein Leben lang gesund und als ich krank wurde, wusste ich, dass ich gar nicht gelebt habe, verdammter Krebs. Die Therapie konnte ich mir nicht leisten und es war sowieso schon viel zu spät. Plötzlich wusste ich, dass ich nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte. Die Schmerzen waren kaum auszuhalten… ich wollte sie teilen, sie loswerden und habe andere bestraft.  
Ich habe mich plötzlich so lebendig gefühlt. Es hat mir gezeigt, dass ich am Leben war, dass ich nicht sterben konnte wenn ich anderen Menschen Schmerz zufüge, und sie bestimmen können, wann ich sie erlöse, Gott für sie spiele… es war so berauschend. Den Schmerz zu geben und zu nehmen."

Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und beobachtete die Fotos.  
„Agent Hotchner, ich habe mich unsterblich gemacht… ich bin in eine der höchsten Polizeibehörden der Vereinigten Staaten eingedrungen, ich habe einen Special Agent aus einer laufenden Ermittlung gezerrt und ihm Schmerz zugefügt, der so groß war, dass er am Ende nur noch schreien konnte… durch mich kann sich die hoch gelobte Einheit der Verhaltensanalyse nicht wieder sicher fühlen. Wenn ich es schaffe ein ganzes Team von Special Agents auseinander zu reißen, dann schaffen es andere auch… vielleicht mit einem noch höheren Ziel.  
Es ist ein Wunder, dass ich heute noch lebe, aber eins kann ich Ihnen versprechen, ich werde vielleicht zu lebenslanger Haft verurteilt, aber ich werde nicht viele Jahre davon ab zu sitzen haben… Ich gewinne, ich hab Leben zerstört… ich habe einen FBI Agent zerstört und wenn ich Sie so ansehe, und ja, ich habe die Pressekonferenz im Fernsehen verfolgt und auch das was nach der Befreiung veröffentlicht wurde, den Menschen, denen er wichtig war ausreichend Schmerz zugefügt… lange wenn ich nicht mehr bin, wird das was ich zurückgelassen habe noch immer im Gespräch und in den Gedanken sein… der Schmerz wird nicht enden und ich habe gewonnen… und vergessen Sie nicht, ich habe den Anruf getätigt, sie haben ihren Hübschen Jungen wiederbekommen. Er hatte Glück."

Er schob die Fotos grob in Aarons Richtung. Sah hoch in seine Augen.  
„Sprechen Sie nicht von ihm."  
Murmelte Hotch und versuchte die Wut weiterhin unter Kontrolle zu halten, er wollte noch etwas sagen, aber der Täter hatte noch etwas hinzuzufügen.  
„Es war nie so intensiv wie mit dem Jungen. Als ich merkte wie die Krankheit mich nun voll vereinnahm und ich wusste, dass ich das Leben auf der Flucht aufgeben musste, da wollte ich noch einmal das selbe fühlen, nur einmal noch, jemanden gegenüber treten, der stark genug war den größten Schmerz zu ertragen, jemand, der es länger schafft um meine Lust zu steigern. Ich wollte noch einmal fühlen wie das weiche, bis dahin unberührte Fleisch und die Muskeln nachgeben, genau wie damals als ich den Anfänger genommen habe, immer stärker und das Blut, mhhhhh… ich konnte es fühlen wie es warm an seinen Beinen entlanglaufen war…   
Doch jetzt war es nicht mehr das Selbe, die Medikamente raubten mir die Kraft den letzten Schritt zu tun, mir das zu holen, was ich dem Jungen gegeben hatte. Doch die Medikamente schwächten mich ich konnte es nicht mehr, sie haben verhindert, dass ich einen hochgekriegt habe… dann habe ich den Polizisten bestraft. Er musste bezahlen mit seinem Leben … und alles was blieb war die Erinnerung…an Lust und die Erinnerung an das zarte, unschuldige Fleisch… das Blut war aus dem FBI Jungen herausgelaufen wie ein warmer Regen… so warm… so unschuldig, es kitzelte auf meiner Haut. Ich habe noch nie so eine Lust empfunden und der Körper hat gezittert vor Angst. Vorher habe ich noch nie eine so lange Zeit mit einem Opfer verbracht… es war gefährlich. Und ich war ihm dankbar für das was er mir gegeben hatte, ich habe mich so lebendig gefühlt… ich flüchtete und rief die Behörde an. Ich dachte wenn ich ihn leben ließe, dann würde der Schmerz noch größer für ihn werden. Ein Paket, das er auf ewig zu tragen hat, meine Schmerzen würden noch in ihm sein, wenn ich nicht mehr auf dieser Erde weile. Um die anderen Opfer tut es mir vielleicht sogar etwas leid… sie waren schwach, nur deswegen mussten sie sterben… aber den Jungen hab ich isoliert, aus allem fortgerissen, das sein Leben war... ich habe Scherben hinterlassen und ich glaube in zwei Jahren konnte sie noch keiner auffegen, ich hab den Zeitungsartikel gelesen, ich weiß, dass er weggegangen ist, weggelaufen gerade zu… und doch haben Sie Glück gehabt, Agent Hotchner, denn ich habe ihn leben lassen… hätten Sie mit seinem Tod leben können?"

Hotch wand sich ab und ging zur Tür, ergriff den Knauf und drehte ihn, diesmal zitterte seine Hand heftig und er konnte sie kaum stillhalten um die Tür aufzuziehen.  
Der Täter hob die Stimme und sprach weiter.  
„Es hat gedauert und ich wollte ihn nur einschüchtern, er war viel zu still gewesen, ich wollte, dass er schrie, dass er den Schmerz herausließ und mich anflehte es zu beenden. Aber als ich mich auf ihn gelegt habe und meine Hände langsam nach seinen Shorts gegriffen hatten, da wusste ich, dass ich nicht aufhören konnte, dass ich es jetzt durchziehen musste. Etwas tun, was ich noch nie zuvor getan hatte. Ich zog die Shorts etwas herunter, seine Haut war kalt wie Eis… aber weich, so unglaublich weich… Wissen Sie wie es sich angefühlt hat, diesen kalten unschuldigen Körper unter mir zu spüren, diese weiche Haut, diese Reinheit und Unschuld… ich habe ihn drei Tage lang hingehalten, bis er am Ende war und ich seine Angst und seinen Schmerz riechen konnte.  
Durch jede Pore seiner Haut war der Geruch nach Angst durchgedrungen und doch hat er sie nicht herausgelassen, dass hat mich so geil gemacht, ich wollte ihn besitzen, ihn brechen doch es war nicht einfach gewesen, die anderen Opfer waren schwach, er war stärker, er hat alles ausgehalten, doch irgendwann kommt der Punkt, eine Grenze wird überschritten und es ist vorbei… und das hab ich geschafft… Ich habe meinen Gürtel geöffnet, wie in Zeitlupe, damit er es genau mitbekommen konnte. Ich habe ihm die Beine auseinander geschoben und verhindert, dass er sich bewegen konnte. Dann…"

„Das reicht!"  
Schrie Hoch förmlich und ließ den Türknauf los, die Tür war bereits auf und durch den Lärm alarmiert stürmten zwei Beamte und Emily in den Raum, die Hände sofort an den Waffen.  
Hotch ging wieder zum Tisch und hob drohend den Zeigefinger, der Täter wich etwas zurück als Hotch sich groß vor ihm aufbaute.  
„Wir werden sicher sein… wenn Sie tot sind und in der Hölle schmoren! Sie haben sein Leben nicht zerstört, er ist stärker als das, er ist nicht allein… Sie haben nicht gewonnen, Sie werden nicht gewinnen! Sie verdammtes Schwein."  
Hotch brüllte förmlich ohne den Blick von dem Mann vor ihm zu nehmen. Er verlor die Fassung und es brauchte zwei Beamte, die ihn festhielten, damit er nicht auf den Täter losgehen konnte.

„Agent, Hotchner, es reicht."  
Sagte Agent Cross und schob ihn aus dem Raum heraus. Der andere Agent blieb beim Täter im Verhörraum und Emily eilte ihrem Vorgesetzten schnell hinterher. Sie bedeute Agent Cross ihn loszulassen und eilte an seine Seite, sie fixierte Hotchs Blick.  
„Fassen Sie mich nicht an."  
Sagte Hotch zu Agent Cross, er riss sich grob los.  
„Was war denn das, Agent Hotchner?"  
Fragte Cross kopfschüttelnd die Stimme vorwurfsvoll und tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Emily, sie sah ihn ratlos an.  
Hotch verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und atmete laut ein und aus. Das Rauschen in seinen Ohren war so laut, als würde er direkt vor einem Wasserfall stehen.

Sie hörten die laute Stimme des Täters aus dem Nabenraum, die Türe war nicht geschlossen worden.  
„Agent, Hotchner, er hat mich angefleht, er hatte bis zu Letzt die Hoffnung, dass Sie kommen würden und ihn retten… immer wieder hat er Ihren Namen gemurmelt. Flehend…"  
Emily sah ihn bewegt an, verletzt über die Worte, die der Täter rief, sie wollte auf Hotch zugehen, sie wollte ihn berühren und Trost spenden.

Doch Hotch seufzte laut und verließ kopfschüttelnd den Raum.  
Emily sah ihm hinterher.  
„Sir, alles in Ordnung?"  
Sie erhielt keine Antwort und warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Täter, der immer noch gehässig grinste. Schnell wand sie sich ab und rannte Hotch nach.  
Er lief den Flur entlang und es schien als würden sich die Wände auf ihn zu bewegen. Näher und näher…

TBC


	17. 16 : Scherben

Weiter geht es… ich springe in diesem Kapitel ein bisschen durch die Zeit und stelle Hotch in den Mittelpunkt… aber ich hoffe meine Sprünge sind übersichtlich geblieben! Das nächste Kap ist auch so gut wie fertig. Songs, die ich beim Schreiben gehört habe, für eine gute Stimmung: Kate Bush „This Womans Work", Timbaland „The Way I Are" Übrigens, in den anderen Kaps am Anfang hab ich Hotchs Sohn Ben genannt… in der Serie heißt er Jack. Ich bin bei Ben geblieben, also I hope you don't mind! Für Rechtschreibfehler entschuldige ich mich, meine Beta hat so viel Stress, aber ich hab sie trotzdem lieb! Viel Spaß beim Lesen und seid alle lieb gegrüßt, die mir gemailt oder eine Rev hinterlassen haben!

**16: ****Scherben**

"_Waiting for the feeling to subside,  
Paranoid, I melt into myself.  
They say I'm to reach inside and find  
the broken part of my machinery.  
Psychoanalyze the chapters  
on the path to my darkest day.  
Searching for the answers,  
all I see is damage through the haze.  
_

_Picking up the pieces of my life  
with no direction for re-assembly.  
The one that lays beside me  
is sharing scars of my broken yesterdays.  
Will tomorrow find me hypnotized? Crying?  
_

_Tomorrow finally found me.  
I'm hypnotized. I'm trying...  
to understand the chapters  
of the path from my darkest day.  
Searching for the answers  
but there's DAMAGE!_

_Queensryche, Damaged_

Der schwarze Wagen wurde langsamer und kam endlich zu stehen. Der Fahrer war losgefahren, wie es schien eine Ewigkeit zuvor. Es hatte gedämmert, als er eingestiegen war und das Gaspedal förmlich durchgetreten hatte. Der Wagen war durch die Straßen der Nacht gerast, schnell, so schnell. Doch in dem Moment, in dem der Fahrer die Wagentür hinter sich geschlossen hatte wurde er vorwärts getrieben. Er wollte entkommen, er wollte weg von all dem. Er musste den Kopf frei kriegen, endlich wieder klar denken, sich real fühlen. Aufhören von einer unglaublichen Trauer festgehalten zu werden, auf der Stelle zu verharren und das zu bedauern was passiert war. Trauer zu empfinden und sich wie ein Schatten seiner selbst durch den Tag zu bewegen, das konnte und durfte er sich jetzt auf keinen Fall erlauben.  
_Wir stehen wieder am Anfang…_

Er hatte die Geschwindigkeit gebraucht. Er musste endlich aus dieser lähmenden Ruhe heraus, sein Blut hatte so laut in seinen Ohren gerauscht, dass es geschmerzt hatte. Aber Schmerz kam aus allen Winkeln seines Körpers, es war als standen die Nervenbahnen ununterbrochen unter Strom. Schlafmangel, Stress, Hunger, Erschöpfung, Sorgen, Angst die Nachwirkungen tanzten schmerzhaft durch seine Glieder. Er parkte vor dem Haus. Der Tank war jetzt fast leer, Er musste mehrere Stunden durch die verlassenen Strassen gefahren sein. Doch jetzt war er zu Hause. Er sah die Lichter hinter den Gardinen brennen und er wusste, dass sie auf ihn warten würde. Sie wollte endlich nach vielen Tagen ihren Mann zurück. Sie wollte für ihn da sein und er würde sie gewähren lassen. In dem Moment in dem er über die Schwelle seines Hauses trat, musste er seinen harten Job hinter sich lassen, Ehemann sein, Vater sein und er stellte fest, dass er es in diesem Fall nicht konnte. Er würde jede Sekunde der vergangenen Tage mit in dieses Haus nehmen, mit in seine Träume.

Er blieb im Auto sitzen und versuchte die Müdigkeit zu ignorieren. Seine Finger kribbelten, eine Nachwirkung des vibrierenden Fahrzeuges, das er geführt hatte. Seine Hände hatten das Lenkrad fest umklammert, die ganze Fahrt über, sein Blick hatte sich keine Sekunde von der Strasse abgewendet und doch hatte er durch das graue Bild des Asphaltes hindurch gesehen, die Gedanken nach innen gerichtet. Trotzdem hatte ihn eine unbekannte Kraft sicher nach Hause gelotst. Er war kein leichtsinniger Fahrer, aber er fühlte sich schrecklich; müde, erschöpft absolut am Ende und die Trauer schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, sie lag wie ein heißer Kloß in seinem Magen und er zitterte gleichzeitig vor Wut. So war er viel zu schnell durch die Nacht gerauscht, um das alles hinter sich zu lassen. Den Job hinter sich zu lassen und Kraft zu tanken für das was noch vor ihm und dem Team lag.

Sein Gesicht ernst wie eine Steinmauer, sah er jetzt auf und beobachte die weiße Fassade seines Hauses. Das Laub war gefallen und lag trocken in seiner Einfahrt. Er verbrachte nie genug Zeit zu Hause um die Blätter zusammenzufegen.  
Schuldbewusst musste er an seine vernachlässigten Pflichten denken. Doch das Laub beschwor ein anderes Bild herauf, eine andere Pflicht, der er nicht nachgekommen war. Das Vibrieren erstarb und zurück blieb nur Ruhe. Die Blätter wurden von den Straßenlaternen in ein orangefarbenes Licht getaucht. Der Kloß veränderte sich, er verwandelte sich in einem großen, schweren Stein.

Endlich schaffte er es die verkrampften Hände vom Lenkrad zu lösen. Die Handflächen waren feucht, weil sie keine Sekunde den Kontakt zu dem Lederbezug verloren hatten. Er schaltete den Motor aus und versuchte seinen Verstand auf das Hier und Jetzt zu richten.  
_Es ist vorbei… es ist vorbei…_  
Er war zu Hause. Hier war die Welt in Ordnung. Hier musste sie in Ordnung sein. Für seine Frau und für seinen Sohn. Er zog den Schlüssel aus der Zündung und lehnte sich zurück. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

„Schatz alles in Ordnung?"  
Hörte er die Stimme von Haley Hotchner, die nach draußen gekommen war, verwundert hatte sie vom Fenster aus beobachtet, wie ihr Mann im Auto sitzen geblieben war. Er war mehrere Tage nicht zu Hause gewesen. Etwas stimmte nicht. Das spürte sie sofort. Hotch zuckte zusammen, als sie an die Scheibe geklopft hatte. Ihr wurde es unbehaglich und sie riss die Tür förmlich auf, als er die Augen gebannt auf sie richtete. Die dunklen Augen voller Schmerz, er lächelte nicht.  
Er war nach Hause gekommen. Hier war er nicht Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, hier war er Haleys Ehemann und Bens Vater. Irritiert sah er sie an und brachte schließlich ein leichtes Lächeln zu Stande. Er freute sich sie zu sehen, das war nicht aufgesetzt, das Lächeln hingegen schon.  
Er nickte, um ihre Frage zu beantworten, denn er war sich noch nicht sicher ob seine Stimme wieder ruhig klingen konnte.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er nach Hause gekommen war, er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, schnell sah er an sich herunter. Seine Krawatte fehlte und sein Hemd war voller Blutlecke. Er verzog den Mund und verurteilte sich selbst, sich im Büro nicht umgezogen zu haben. In diesem Moment folgte sie seinem Blick und musste es ebenfalls bemerkt haben.

„Oh, mein Gott… Aaron!"  
Rief sie laut und zerrte ihn förmlich vom Fahrersitz auf die Beine.  
„Bist du verletzt?"  
Rief sie panisch und kämpfte augenblicklich mit den Tränen. Sah zum Haus und dachte an ihren Sohn, der friedlich schlafend im Kinderzimmer lag. Sie wurde hysterisch. Hotch griff nach ihren Handgelenken und hielt sie fest, versuchte ihren Blick zu fixieren und sprach auf sie ein. Er hatte sich gefangen, er sprach jetzt genau so ruhig und gelassen wie er mit Reid gesprochen hatte nur wenige Stunden zuvor.  
Der Rausch der schnellen Fahrt ließ ihn schließlich los.  
„Schatz! Haley… ruhig! Es ist nicht mein Blut!"  
Er wurde lauter, eindringlicher, aber nicht hektischer.  
Sie öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas sagen, schüttelte aber nur den Kopf, es kamen keine Worte heraus.  
„Oh, Gott Aaron."  
Sie fiel ihm schluchzend in die Arme und ließ ihre Gefühle schließlich hochkommen. Er war in einer Ermittlung verstrickt gewesen, die alles von ihm abverlangt hatte. Sie wusste nur, dass es etwas Persönliches gewesen war und dass das Leben eines Kollegen, eines Freundes in größter Gefahr gewesen war. Er war tagelang nicht zu Hause gewesen. Es gab kein Telefongespräch, keine Nachrichten. Haley zitterte, als sie sich an ihn klammerte. Ihn fest umarmte und seine Hände warm auf ihrem Rücken spürte.

„Alles gut… Schatz. Alles gut."  
Er strich ihr über den Rücken und löste sich schließlich von ihr. Seine Worte sollten sie beruhigen, doch bei sich selber wirkten sie nicht. Sie sahen sich lange an und plötzlich war es ihr albern wie sie sich verhielt. Er war Leiter einer Abteilung, die sich mit Serientätern beschäftigte, sie wusste um seinen Job. Doch jetzt wusste sie, dass sie einfach nur erleichtert war, dass er wieder zurückgekehrt war. Sie hatte ihn wie immer schmerzlich vermisst und sie wusste, wenn er sich nicht bei ihr meldete, dann war die Ermittlung wirklich hart. Sie musste ständig mit der Angst leben, dass der Vater ihres Sohnes nicht wieder nach Hause kommen würde.  
Sie hatte das, was die Presse in den letzten Tagen veröffentlicht hatte, genau verfolgt, und wusste, dass es ein schlimmer Fall war, an dem er arbeitete. Die BAU war so verzweifelt gewesen, dass sie die Presse mit einbezogen hatten, ein Schritt, der nur in Erwägung gezogen wurde, wenn gar kein Vorwärtskommen zu erwarten war. Sie sah das Foto, seines jüngsten Teammitgliedes vor sich, das die blonde Frau mit tränenerfüllten Augen in die Kamera gehalten hatte.

„Sind alle gesund?"  
Fragte sie schließlich und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.  
„Ja,"  
antwortete Hotch knapp. Er verzog die Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie und sah wieder auf das Laub. Das Licht, das darauf fiel, erinnerte ihn so schmerzlich an das, was er in dem alten Kellerraum gesehen hatte. Und er lächelte, bei dem Gedanken, dass Reid sicher im Krankenhaus war und schlief. Sein Körper würde sich von den Strapazen und Verletzungen erholen. Sein Geist, so musste sich Hotch schmerzlich eingestehen, wahrscheinlich niemals wieder.

„Aaron, lüg mich nicht an."  
Beharrte sie streng. Er durfte ihr nie irgendwelche Details erzählen, aber sie konnte an seinem Gesichtsausdruck sehen wie sehr er sich quälte.   
„Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Fragte sie jetzt eindringlich und ging einen Schritt von ihm weg, gab ihm etwas Platz.  
Hotch stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und schüttelte den Kopf, während er nach unten blickte, mit seinen Gefühlen kämpfte.  
„Nein."

Sie rieb sich das Kinn und wartete. Es begann zu regnen, es war so als würde der Himmel die Tränen weinen, die Hotch so beherrscht zurückhalten wollte. Hotch sah auf und sah sie fest an.  
„Wessen Blut ist auf deinem Hemd?"  
Fragte sie jetzt vorsichtig, sie sah wieder zum Haus, plötzlich hatte sie den Impuls zu ihrem Sohn zu rennen und ihn einfach ganz fest zu halten. Vor allem Übel, das diese Welt bereithielt zu beschützen.

„Es ist Reids."  
Der Satz durchschnitt die Stille der Nacht. Seine Stimme war belegt und Haley fürchtete, dass er gleich zusammenbrechen würde. Auch wenn sie ihn besser kannte. Aaron würde sich zusammen nehmen, er wollte, das was er im Job zu sehen bekam nicht mit nach Hause bringen. Doch dieses Mal würde es nicht einfach für ihn werden.  
„Habt ihr ihn gefunden?"  
Er nickte nur, bemüht, den Kloß zu ignorieren, der ständig an Größe gewann.  
„Und wie geht es ihm?"

Hotch leckte sich die Lippen und atmete laut aus, als die Erinnerung wieder kam. Er dachte an die Hand des Jungen, die er gehalten hatte. An das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht, dessen Anblick ihn selbst einen schmerzhaften Stich versetzt hatte.  
„Er ist im Krankenhaus, er wurde operiert… aber es geht aufwärts, es muss aufwärts gehen… wir haben ihn in Sicherheit gebracht. Reid wird das durchstehen, wir stehen das durch. Das Team steht das durch."  
_BAU you'll never be save again_

Haley nickte, sie wusste, dass sie nicht weiter fragen konnte. Was immer ihn gerade beschäftigte, er würde es ihr nicht erzählen. Doch etwas schien ihn unglaublich zu belasten. Sie nickte nur.  
„Du siehst müde aus. Kommst du ins Haus, Schatz?"  
„Ja, ich will nur duschen und dann ins Bett. Ich bin völlig fertig… und unsere Ermittlung ist noch nicht zu Ende."  
Seine Gedanken rasten, als er an den Täter dachte. Der Mann, der seinem Agent das angetan hatte. Der sich an ihm vergangen hatte und auf brutale Weise verletzt hatte war da draußen. Hotch dachte an Reids leere Augen.

„Wir stehen wieder am Anfang."  
Murmelte er, mehr zu sich selbst und schüttelte nur den Kopf, als Haley nachfragen wollte, was er meinte.  
Er nahm sie an der Hand und sie gingen gemeinsam ins Haus. Erleichtert an einem sicheren Ort zu sein atmete er tief durch, doch sie spürte, dass noch nicht alle Probleme gelöst worden waren.  
„Schatz, ich bin froh, dass ihr ihn gefunden habt. Das ihr rechtzeitig bei ihm gewesen seit. Ich mag ihn, er ist ein so lieber Kerl… ich sehe nach Ben. Ich lass dich allein."  
Sie klopfte ihm bestätigend auf die Schulter. Hotch sah ihr nach wie sie ins Kinderzimmer ging, um nach ihren Sohn zu sehen. Der Kloß schmerzte ihn wieder, seine Kehle war trocken geworden und seine Hände zitterten wieder.  
_Wir waren nicht rechtzeitig da…_

Hotch ging wie in Trance, jeder Schritt hallte surreal durch seine Gedanken, alles was passiert war, die letzten Tage fielen von ihm ab. Jedes Mal, wenn seine Fußsohlen den Boden berührten, schallten die Empfindungen von unten durch seinen Körper. Er fühlte die Trauer, etwas verloren zu haben, etwas das sich unwiederbringlich verändert hatte. Und das tat weh. Die Zeit lief wieder, aber ein anderes Zeitalter war angebrochen. Schuldgefühle suchten sich einen Weg nach oben. Sie drängten sich an den Kloß vorbei und verankerten sich in seinem Kopf.   
Er dachte an die Worte, die er und Gideon im Krankenhaus miteinander gewechselt haben, bevor er das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte.  
_„Ich hab die Akte durchgesehen… wie konnten wir es so weit kommen lassen?"_  
_„Ich weiß es nicht Jason, ich weiß es einfach nicht."_

Aaron ging ins Badezimmer. Die Welt wurde enger, die Wände schienen plötzlich auf ihn zu zukommen. Tief in seinem Inneren formierten sich alle zurückgehaltenen Gefühle der letzten Tage - der letzten Stunden - zu einer Flutwelle der er nicht entkommen konnte. Und er atmete tief und keuchend ein und aus, während Trauer und Wut an Land fluteten.  
Er hielt sich am Rand des Waschbeckens fest und versuchte die Fassung zu halten. Doch ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel verriet ihm, dass er das nicht länger schaffte. Seine Augen schwammen bereits in Tränen und er konnte es nicht verhindern.  
Sie salzige Flüssigkeit lief über seine Wangen und sein Atem ging weiter stoßweise und schließlich schluchzend.

Er ging vom Waschbecken weg und lehnte seinen Kopf an die kühlen Wandkacheln.  
_Wir waren nicht rechtzeitig da…_  
Die Atmung kam jetzt erstickt, als er den Schmerz zuließ und versuchte das zu fassen was er gehört hatte. Was der behandelnde Arzt ihm mitgeteilt hatte.  
_„Er ist mehrere Stunden auf brutalste Weise vergewaltigt worden… er sollte dringend psychologisch betreut werden. Wir haben Fotos gemacht und fremde DNA Proben an ihm sichergestellt, die Proben befinden sich bereits auf dem Weg in Ihr Labor. Die vorgeschriebenen Tests wurden durchgeführt, also auf HIV und auch Hepatitis. Aber es wird dauern bis die Ergebnisse da sind. Wir haben Dr. Reid ein Präventionsmedikament verabreicht, das eine mögliche HIV Infektion bekämpft. Es wird alle zwei Stunden gespritzt. Reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme bei sexuellen Vergehen."_  
_Oh Gott, wir waren nicht rechtzeitig…_

Hotch stieß sich von der Wand ab und trat wieder ans Becken. Er ließ das Wasser laufen und beugte sich herunter um sein heißes Gesicht zu kühlen und die Tränenspuren wegzuwaschen. Gleich würde er ein paar Minuten mit seinem Sohn verbringen, der Kleine durfte nicht merken in was für einer Welt sein Daddy lebte. Das es soviel Böses gibt, dem selbst er machtlos gegenüber stand.

Er roch das Blut. Der Geruch strömte in seine Nase und er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass das Schwein, das sie jetzt weiter jagen mussten, Reid mit irgendwelchen Krankheiten angesteckt haben könnte. Die Ermittlung war ein Alptraum gewesen und sie war es immer noch, der Alptraum wurde dunkler und dunkler. Das Schlimmste schien überstanden zu sein und doch, schien die Situation immer aussichtsloser zu werden. Sie hatten Reid wiederbekommen. Aber Wie? Gebrochen, möglicherweise infiziert mit Krankheiten, die er sich nicht einmal vorstellen konnte… und der Täter war auf und davon wie ein Phantom, zurück waren nur Scherben geblieben. Sie würden alle schreiend aus diesem Traum aufwachen, sofern er jemals enden würde.  
Doch noch musste Hotch optimistisch bleiben. Er mahnte sich, schließlich hatten sie die Ergebnisse der Tests noch nicht. Noch gab es Grund zu hoffen. Derek und Emily waren nach wie vor da draußen und fahndeten nach dem Schwein. Reid hatte ihn gebeten, das Ausmaß seiner Entführung geheim zuhalten. Die anderen sollten es nicht erfahren, das musste Hotch ihm versprechen. Doch der Teamleiter in ihm fragte sich, ob die Wahrheit sie vielleicht noch weiter motiviert hätte. Sie verbissener an die Suche herangehen ließ. Er verwarf den Gedanken, er fühlte sich grauenvoll, weil er es wusste, doch er wollte nicht, dass die anderen im Team sich so fühlen mussten.

Das Wasser strömte laut aus dem Hahn in das Waschbecken. Hotch hielt seine Hände darunter und beobachtete wie die Tropfen in den Abfluss wirbelten.  
Während er hin sah und versuchte die verzweifelten Schluchzer verstummen zu lassen, die Trauer fortzujagen, und nach Vorne zu sehen, verwandelte sich das Wasser in seiner Phantasie in Blut. Die rote Flüssigkeit strömte über das weiße Porzellan, wirbelte und wirbelte wie ein kleiner, roter Strudel… bis es schließlich heller wurde. Bis das Wasser wieder klarer wurde, genau wie Hotchs Gedanken.

Zwei Jahre später hatte Special Agent Aaron Hotchner eine Art Deja Vue. Er beobachtete das Blut, das aus seiner blutenden Hand ins Waschbecken strömte. Die Haut über den Knöcheln war aufgesprungen, das Blut quoll warm aus diesen Wunden. Dieses Mal hier in dem kleinen Badezimmer in diesem provisorischen Field Office in Boston, Messachussetts, spielte ihm die Phantasie keinen Streich. Es lief wirklich Blut in den Abfluss des Waschbeckens, während er seine verletzte Hand unter den laufenden Hahn hielt.  
Jetzt wurde die Welt endlich wieder real für ihn, er bekam die Realität zurück aus der er geflohen war. Während das Blut in den Abfluss lief und er die letzten Minuten Revue passieren lief… 

_Nach dem Verhör_  
Er lief durch den Flur… schnell, so schnell und doch hatte er den Eindruck nicht von der Stelle zukommen, nicht schnell genug laufen zu können, um endlich weg zu kommen, fort aus dieser Welt, die ihn einengte. Die Wände kamen näher und näher…. Es war Minuten her und er durchlebte es erneut, als er das Blut beobachtete, das ihn schmerzlich an diese Welt erinnerte und er fand sich in diesem Badezimmer wieder, die Stimme des Täters, den er nur Minuten zuvor befragt hatte, schallte ihm immer noch laut in den Ohren, sie verfolgte ihn und ließ sich nicht abstellen. Sie vermischte sich mit Haleys Stimme, wie sie ihn zwei Jahre zu vor gerufen hatte, als er sich in ihren Badezimmer eingeschlossen hatte.  
_„Schatz, ist alles in Ordnung?"_

Er dachte an sie, und die Stimme des Täters wurde fortgewischt. Er rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis. Sah ihr langes blondes Haar und schließlich fasste er sich wieder, suchte Trost und Beständigkeit in ihren zarten Gesichtszügen. Er tat tiefe Atemzüge ein und aus, doch die Luft wollte nicht in seine Lungen strömen, die Lungen brannten, als hätte er jede Menge kleine Nägel eingeatmet. Er bemühte sich wieder Luft zu bekommen, doch die Luft schaffte es einfach nicht an die Schluchzer vorbei, die sich einen leisen Weg aus seinem Körper suchten. Wie ein Kloß steckten sie in seiner Kehle, und es wollte keine Luft hereinströmen und kein Laut heraus. Seine Brust schmerzte unangenehm, als seine Erinnerung die ersten Bilder eines längst vergangenen Alptraumes sendeten.

Aaron Hotchner lief den Gang entlang, er steuerte auf das kleine Badezimmer der alten, mittlerweile aufgelösten Polizeiwache hier in Boston zu. Jeder Schritt fühlte sich unwirklich an, als würde er auf Watte gehen. Er hatte das Gefühl zu taumeln, zu fallen, es fühlte sich an, als würden seine Knie einknicken bei jedem Schritt der ihn vorwärts trieb und von dem er dachte, er würde ihn nicht von der Stelle kommen lassen. Dabei war es nur eine Illusion, er lief gerade durch den Flur, angetrieben von einem Gefühl von Ekel und Angst wie er sie noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte. Er wollte weg, einfach nur fort von hier.

Dumpf schallten die Schritte in seinen Gedanken, das Geräusch, das von weit weg zu ihm drang, verband ihn weiterhin mit dieser realen Welt, vor der er flüchten wollte, wann immer sein Fuß auf den Boden traf und eine Erschütterung durch ihn ging. Jeder Schritt war eine Verbindung mit der Realität. Jeder Schritt hielt ihn hier und sorgte dafür, dass er den Bezug zu dieser Welt nicht verlor. Die Welt drehte sich plötzlich, zu schnell, so schnell, dass die Realität nicht mehr fassbar war und er ein surreales Rauschen in den Ohren hatte.

Er fühlte sich eingeengt, der Flur wurde mit jedem Schritt schmaler, als er den Eindruck hatte, dass sich die Wände auf ihn zu bewegten. Die Wände schnürten ihm die Luft ab. Sie kamen stetig näher und Panik keimte tief in ihm auf. Die Welt wurde kleiner, konzentrierte sich auf ihn und er musste die Arme ausstrecken und versuchen sich an den Wänden abzustützen, um einen imaginären Fall aufhalten zu können.  
Sein Herz schlug schnell in seiner brennenden Brust. Die Schläge hallten durch seinen Körper, so lebendig und so schmerzhaft, weil er das was er hören musste einfach nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Weil das was wie ein Alptraum geklungen hatte sich so real anfühlte. Und der Ekel ließ die brennende, bittere Flüssigkeit wieder seine Speiseröhre heraufströmen als ihm durch die Nebelwand klar wurde, dass es real war. Alles war real, dieser Alptraum war passiert. Zwei Jahre zuvor und er dauerte noch immer an.

Er hoffte er würde gleich aufwachen und sich in seinem Bett wieder finden, neben seiner Frau, sie würde sich zu ihm drehen und in den Arm nehmen und alles würde gut werden.  
Doch aus diesem Traum würde er nicht aufwachen.  
_Alles ist real…_

Es tat weh, es schmerzte ganz tief innen und die Stimme von Robert Anthony Higgers verfolgte ihn, blies ihn wie ein kalter Wind in den Nacken, während er weiter ging.  
Der Fall würde kommen, die Fassade hatte bereits gebröckelt, als er mit kalter Professionalität den Verhörraum betreten hatte, aber jetzt war es unaufhaltsam, sie würde zusammenfallen wie ein Kartenhaus und Aaron Hotchner, ein knallharter Profiler würde sich den Gefühlen stellen müssen.

Aaron konnte normalerweise einen starken, ausgeglichenen Charakter sein Eigen nennen, ruhig und beherrscht schaffte er es den übelsten Tätern der Menschheit gegenüber zu treten und sich sachlich und distanziert mit ihnen zu beschäftigen. Doch jeder wurde irgendwann bis an seine Grenzen gebracht und so war, nur Minuten zuvor, die ihm wie Stunden erschienen, Hotchs felsenfeste Fassade zum ersten Mal gefährlich ins Wanken geraten. Er konnte viel ertragen und hatte schon viel in seinem Leben gesehen, er hatte es immer geschafft die Nerven zu behalten, aber als er die Tür zum Verhörraum hinter sich geschlossen hatte - und mit zitternden Knien zu dem Badezimmer gerannt war - hatte er die Grenze überschritten. Er hatte die Hand an seinen Mund gehoben und versucht die letzten Minuten zu vergessen, diesen ganzen Alptraum zu vergessen.  
Doch alles war real. Viel zu real.

Die Schluchzer blieben in seiner Brust, wie heiße Steine. Sie schmerzten dort und schließlich schaffte er es tief einzuatmen, und die Wände, die sich auf ihn zu bewegt hatten blieben plötzlich stehen. Die Wirklichkeit traf ihn hart als das was passiert war sich in den Vordergrund drängte.  
Er hörte Emilys Absätze hinter sich, als sie ihm folgte. Ein leichtes Klicken, als sie über den Gang lief und zu ihm wollte. Auch das war real, auch wenn die Schritte wie aus einer anderen Welt zu ihm drangen. Und er hörte sie kaum, vielmehr spürte er die Erschütterung hinter sich mit jedem Schritt den sie tat.  
Er sah nicht nach hinten, ihre Schritte genau so surreal und gedämpft in dieser Welt aus der er entkommen wollte, es musste. Er wollte allein sein, einen Moment nur für sich haben, der Realität entkommen und nur an sich denken, doch es gab keinen Ort, an dem sein Verstand - vor dem was passiert war - flüchten konnte. Alles war real. Alles lag in Scherben.

„Sir, alles in Ordnung?"  
Rief Sie besorgt und Hotch schaffte es in einer letzten Geste den Kopf zu schütteln und die Tür zum Badezimmer förmlich aufzustoßen. Er ging in den Raum, ohne das Licht anzumachen.  
Eine Straßenlaterne leuchtete von Außen in den Raum und warf die weißen Fliesen in ein orange schimmerndes, friedliches Licht.  
Aaron schlug die Tür hinter sich zu, so laut, dass die ganz Abteilung es gehört haben musste. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und alles was er jetzt noch hörte, war das laute, unwirkliche Rauschen, tief in seinem Inneren. Er war allein.

Er atmete ein und aus, tief und verzweifelt. Etwas traf ihn hart in den Bauch, als hätte jemand eine Hand hineingestoßen und sie zur eisernen Faust geballt.  
Seine Speiseröhre brannte und dann kam es ihm hoch, er konnte nicht schlucken, er konnte nicht dagegen ankämpfen. Er schaffte es gerade noch in eine der Kabinen zu taumeln und sich vor der Toilette auf den Boden zu werfen.  
Die Schluchzer bauten sich leise auf, als er die Gefühle endlich zuließ. Winzige Bilder entstanden in seinem Kopf, wurden größer und deutlicher und ließen noch mehr Schmerz in ihm entstehen und schließlich formierten sie sich zu den Erinnerungen, die er erfolgreich verdrängt hatte und weinend und würgend musste er sich übergeben bis nur noch Luft aus ihm drang. Dabei hörte er Reids Stimme laut und hallend. Er hörte sein Weinen, sein Flehen, er sah es förmlich vor sich und es schmerzte so sehr, dass er keine Luft mehr bekommen konnte. Die braunen Augen, vorwurfsvoll und doch so leer.

Emily auf der anderen Seite der Türe legte ein Ohr an dieser und auch ihr Magen verkrampfte sich, als sie die Geräusche von innen hörte.  
Nach einigen Minuten in denen sie still an der Tür gestanden hatte, hörten die Geräusche plötzlich auf und jemand betätigte die Spülung.  
„Sir?"  
Fragte sie wieder. Und diesmal war sie erleichtert, eine Antwort zu erhalten.

„Ich brauche noch eine Minute, Emily."  
Hörte sie Aaron Hotchners zitternde, belegte Stimme und der Klang traf sie überraschend. Seine Stimme war immer ruhig, langsam und beherrscht, doch jetzt hatte sie einen Unterton, den Emily noch nicht kannte.  
Sie nickte nur, auch wenn sie wusste, dass er es nicht sehen konnte und sie trat einen Schritt von der Tür weg. Sie vertraute ihm, er würde sich in den Griff bekommen.  
Agent Cross blickte sie vom Flur aus wütend an und sie lächelte ihm nur kurz zu, und bedeutete ihm in einer Geste, dass alles in Ordnung sei.  
„Er hat kaum geschlafen…."  
Rechtfertigte sie sich lächelnd und ging ein paar Schritte weiter weg in den Flur.

Wut und Ekel keimten in ihr auf und sie wusste nicht wo diese Gefühle herkamen. Sie hatte ihn mit dem Täter alleine gelassen, was immer dieser über Reid zu sagen hatte, sie wollte es nicht hören. Aber plötzlich entstanden die schlimmsten Vorstellungen in ihrem Kopf und sie wusste, dass damals etwas wirklich schlimmes, etwas unaussprechliches vorgefallen sein musste. Etwas, das heute laut ausgesprochen worden war und ihren sonst so beherrschten und reservierten Vorgesetzten aus der Fassung gebracht hat.

Ihre Stimme war wie von weit weg in seine Ohren gedrungen, aber sie hatte ihn nicht erreicht. Aaron Hotchner, antwortete völlig automatisch, beinahe wie in Trance, während er sich mit klammen Händen den Mund abwischte. Er gierte danach einen Moment für sich zu haben, einen kurzen Augenblick ganz allein, um die Gedanken endlich wieder zu ordnen.  
Er trat ans Waschbecken und bemühte sich die beschleunigte Atmung wieder zu entspannen. Doch als er hoch in den Spiegel blickte und sein blasses Gesicht sah, kollidierten seine Gedanken beinahe.  
Er sah für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, Reids blasses Gesicht im Spiegel aufflackern. Er sah den verletzten Blick - genau wie im Krankenhaus darin wieder gespiegelt - als er die Badezimmertür in Reids Krankenzimmer aufgestoßen hatte und der Junge ängstlich zusammengezuckt war.  
Hotch hatte sich damals Sorgen um ihn gemacht und mit dem heutigen Tag verstand, er was Reid gefühlt haben musste, allein. Und er wusste, dass seine Sorge berechtigt gewesen war.  
Er hörte Gideons müde Stimme, wie ein Echo während er den Blick fixierte und Reid in diesem Spiegel nach unten blickte und die Arme schützend um sich legte. Die Augen vor Scham abgewandt.  
_„Wo ist Reid?"_  
_„Im Bad… er braucht ein paar Minuten, um sich zu sammeln."_

Der Junge hatte - wie er heute - in den Spiegel gesehen und versucht das zu fassen, was passiert war. Es in diese Welt zu lassen, die um die Existenz solcher Gewalt und Verbrechen wusste. Und dann hatte er lernen müssen einen Weg zu finden damit umzugehen, er hatte verstehen müssen, dass es nicht länger in sicherer Distanz existierte, sondern dass er es am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte. Er war in einem Alptraum gewesen, aus dem er nicht wieder aufwachen würde.

Aaron sah weiter in den Spiegel, das Licht von draußen reflektierte auf der einen Gesichtshälfte, es verbarg den schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck, die blasse Haut und die Sorgenfalten auf seiner Stirn. Reids Gesicht verschwand und er sah schließlich nur noch sich. Doch die Worte, die Reid geflüstert hatte, schallten laut in seinem Kopf  
_Er hat mir wehgetan… _

Worte, die vieles bedeuteten, die jeder anders empfand, weil jeder eine andere Auffassung von Schmerz hatte.  
Heute wusste Aaron, was sie bedeuteten. Er hatte die Worte des Täters gehört, hart und unbarmherzig und sie bildeten eine bewiesene Tatsache für ihn.  
Der Täter hatte dem Jungen wehgetan und zwar stärker als er sich das je hätte vorstellen können. Die Stimme hatte ganz eiskalt davon gesprochen, wie er dem Jungen Schmerz zugefügt hatte, wie dieser geschrieen hatte und - noch schlimmer -nach Hotch gerufen hatte… und Hotch sah sich selbst durch Schmerzen gequält, wenn er nur daran dachte. Es war Schuld, es war Bedauern und beides schmerzte so heftig, dass er am liebsten selbst schreien wollte.  
Vor zwei Jahren hatte es einen Bruch gegeben, so vieles hatte seit dem zwischen ihn und Reid gestanden. Doch der Junge hatte die Entscheidung getroffen ein anderes Leben zu führen und Hotch hatte niemals wieder im Büro seinen Namen laut ausgesprochen. Er hatte alles verdrängt, die Arbeit hat alles in den Hintergrund gedrängt und nun verarbeite er es endlich. Er hatte seine Antworten erhalten.

Die Worte des Täters begannen in seinem Kopf zu wirken.  
Er sah sich zurückversetzt als er vor wenigen Stunden im Flugzeug gesessen hatte und mit Gideon in Quantico telefoniert hatte.  
Die Worte, spielten sich erneut in seinem Kopf ab.  
_Es gibt so viel, dass ich sagen wollte, aber wozu ich einfach keine Gelegenheit bekam, dieser Fall, es ist beinahe wie ein Fluch, es war von Anfang an ein Alptraum… und es macht mich so wütend machtlos gewesen zu sein, das hat Reid einfach nicht verdient…_  
_Nein, das hat er nicht verdient…_  
_Warum hatten wir das nicht verhindern können…_  
_Warum waren wir nur so verdammt machtlos?_  
_Ich hab's versaut… wie konnte ich das zulassen… wie konnte es mir entgleisen?_  
_Ich wollte es in Ordnung bringen, für Reid, nur für den Jungen. Er wollte endlich die Scherben aufsammeln und sein Leben wieder zu einem ganzen zusammenfügen…_  
_Aber hatte er verdient, dass ich die Fassung verliere…_  
_Verdammt!_

Jemand schloss die Türe zu seiner geheimen Abstellkammer auf, jemand schob den Karton, in dem er die Gedanken an Reid verbannt hatte nach vorne in sein Sichtfeld. Er versuchte den Kopf frei zu bekommen, versuchte den Gedanken nicht zuzulassen, aber sie waren da, ebenso die Stimme des Täters, so laut und klar in seinen Ohren.  
_„Und ich konnte fühlen wie er unter mir weinte. Wie er vibrierte vor unterdrücktem Schmerz und vor Demut. Die nackte Haut, so weich und noch voller Leben. Er hat lauter geweint und ich habe ihn noch fester nach unten gedrückt._  
_Aber die Stunden waren vergangen und dann hat er geschrieen, er hat sich die Seele aus dem Leib geschrieen, als ich ihm wehgetan habe, und er verstanden hat, dass das verdammte FBI nicht einmal in seine Nähe kommen würde. Soweit hab ich ihn gebracht, ich hab seine Schreie noch Tage später in meinen Träumen gehört und dabei ist mir einer abgegangen. Immer wieder…"_

Er sah die Finger des Täters, er konnte beinahe fühlen, wie sich diese Finger tief in die Haare des Jungen vergraben hatten, wie sie ihn festgehalten haben, grob, viel zu grob, wie er sich an der Hüfte des Jungen festgehalten hatte, um…

Hotch wollte weg, einfach nur weg, als die bittere Flüssigkeit aus seinem Magen voller Ekel nach oben strömte. Er hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und sah weiter in den Spiegel. Sein Magen war völlig leer. Er sah die Shorts vor sich, die Reid getragen hatte, verrutscht und nicht wieder ganz hochgezogen. Er sah das Blut, das dunkel an seinen Oberschenkeln geklebt hatte. Es war schon getrocknet gewesen. Damals wollte er Reid helfen das durchzustehen, er war bei den Sitzungen mit den Psychologen dabei, aber er hatte es nie geschafft, ihn über das Erlebte zum Reden zu bringen. Er hatte ihm nie geholfen, das alles wirklich durchzustehen, da zu sein, zu zuhören. Und Schuld war diese verfluchte Ermittlung gewesen. Eine Jagt. Die erfolglos geblieben war.

Die Worte des Gespräches beschäftigten Hotch und er bemühte sich seine Atmung zu verlangsamen und die Flüssigkeit wieder zurück in seinen Magen zu schicken. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete tief ein und aus… Atemzüge, die verhindern sollten, dass er sich erneut übergeben musste.  
Er seufzte laut und öffnete die Augen…

Das gehässige Grinsen des Täters, die tränengefüllten Augen von Spencer Reid, tauchten wieder vor seinen Augen auf, und er hielt sich krampfhaft am Waschbecken fest, dann löste er eine Hand von dem kalten Porzellan, er hob sie und ballte sie fest zur Faust.

Der innerliche Schmerz zerriss ihn förmlich jedes Bild, das vor seinem inneren Auge entstand, fühlte sich an wie eine Glasscherbe die mit roher Gewalt tiefe Kratzer in seine Seele zog. Wie in Zeitlupe. Und er zitterte jetzt unter der Wut, die er empfand.  
Die Hand vibrierte, die Faust war so fest geballt, dass die Knöchel ganz weiß durch die Haut schimmerten als sie sich darüber spannte.  
Und in einer schnellen Bewegung tat Aaron Hotchner, das einzige, das ihn wieder in die Realität ins Hier und jetzt führte, wo er die Kontrolle über sich wiedererlangen konnte. Wo sich die Schuld entlud zusammen mit dem Versagen.  
Er wehrte sich nicht dagegen, er ließ die Erinnerungen an die Worte des Täters zu.  
Die Stimme formierte sich in seinem Verstand

„_Wissen Sie wie es sich angefühlt hat, diesen kalten unschuldigen Körper unter mir zu spüren, diese weiche Haut, diese Reinheit und Unschuld… ich habe ihn drei Tage lang hingehalten, bis er am Ende war und ich seine Angst und seinen Schmerz riechen konnte.  
Durch jede Pore seiner Haut war der Geruch nach Angst durchgedrungen und doch hat er sie nicht herausgelassen, dass hat mich so geil gemacht, ich wollte ihn besitzen, ihn brechen doch es war nicht einfach gewesen, die anderen Opfer waren schwach, er war stärker, er hat alles ausgehalten, doch irgendwann kommt der Punkt, eine Grenze wird überschritten und es ist vorbei… und das hab ich geschafft… Ich habe meinen Gürtel geöffnet, wie in Zeitlupe, damit er es genau mitbekommen konnte. Ich habe ihm die Beine auseinander geschoben und verhindert, dass er sich bewegen konnte. Dann…"_

Jetzt erreichte ihn der Schmerz so stark als würde er über die Klippen eines Abgrundes treten und fallen, ein Abgrund in dem Schmerz und Pein lauerte, ein Abgrund, dessen Boden voller Scherben war, die nur darauf warteten sich in sein Fleisch zu bohren. Alles was er hinter der Fassade versteckt gehalten hatte, was er dem Täter nicht zeigen durfte, kam jetzt in den Vordergrund, in die Realität, die Wut war nach wie vor präsent, ein starkes Gefühl, das stechende Schmerzen in seiner Seele verursachte. Sie hatte sich gestaut und konnte nicht länger zurückgehalten werden, die Grenze war überschritten worden. Der Abgrund so einladend unter ihm.  
Und der Fall kam.

Hotch hob die zusammengepresste Hand und verbannte die letzten Schluchzer zusammen mit dem Impuls zu weinen aus seinem Inneren, Trauer war eine Emotion, die er jetzt nicht zulassen durfte, denn das was passiert war, war verheilt, Reid hatte es ausgestanden, körperlich. Er hatte ihn gesehen, und er hatte den Eindruck als wäre es Jahre her, doch es waren nur einige Stunden, vielleicht ein Tag mehr nicht. Hotch fühlte Rage und tief in ihm entlud sich dieses Gefühl nun und er schlug mit der Faust gegen den Spiegel. Das Geräusch von zersplittertem Glas hallte durch den Raum. Durchbrach die Stille und brachte die Stimme des Täters schließlich zum Schweigen, und zersplitterte das gehässige Grinsen, das Hotch noch lange verfolgen würde. Der Spiegel bekam einen Riss, einen Sprung während kleine Glasbrocken aus ihm brachen. In einer schnellen, Erleichterung bringenden Bewegung hatte sich seine Wut entladen. Die Faust war nach vorne geschnellt, als sie auf das Glas traf und das Geräusch der entstandenen Scherben durch den Raum hallte, musste Hotch irritiert blinzeln und die Welt stand endlich wieder still, er befand sich wieder in der Gegenwart…

Er sah jetzt hoch und begegnete dem verzerrten Blick seiner selbst, als er in den zersplitterten Spiegel des kleinen Badezimmers hier in Boston blickte. Er drehte mit zitternden Händen den Hahn auf und ließ die Minuten nach dem Verhör endlich hinter sich. Ließ die Schuld fürs erste hinter sich. Er war hier im Hier und jetzt, die Zeit lief wieder und er fühlte den Schmerz in seiner Hand, eine reale Empfindung. Er hielt seine Hand unter Wasser und beobachtete das Blut, das aus den Wunden strömte. Er hatte ein DeJa Vue und sah sich in die Nacht zurück versetzt als sie Reid gefunden hatten. Das Blut war jetzt echt, der Schmerz war echt und alle Geräusche wurden wieder klar  
Er atmete, laut, keuchend, ein und aus, während die Wut verebbte.  
Und der Schmerz löste sich wie ein Knoten aus seiner Brust.  
Es war vorbei… das war der Schlussstrich, er musste es sein.

„Sir?"  
Hörte er wieder Emilys Stimme und sie hatte sich verändert. Sie war ungeduldig. Hotch bemerkte noch eine andere Veränderung. Die Stimme drang klar und deutlich zu ihm.  
Die Watte in seinem Kopf verschwand, das dumpfe Pochen auch und das Rauschen verstummte. Hotchs Verstand hatte wieder die Macht ergriffen, er fühlte sich nicht länger transparent, sondern wieder fest und real. Er spürte die harten Fliesen unter seinen Schuhen und er klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose, den er mitbekommen hatte, als er sich auf den Boden hat fallen lassen.  
Er hörte seine Atmung, die sich langsam beruhigte, während er sich sammelte.

Seine Hand blutete an den Knöcheln und er hielt sie unter Wasser und beobachte wie das Blut in dünnen, hellen Rinnsalen in den Abfluss wirbelte.  
_das Blut lief aus ihm heraus wie ein warmer Regen… so warm… so unschuldig, es kitzelte auf meiner…_  
Der Schmerz kribbelte in seinen Fingern und schließlich konnte er wieder entspannt atmen, während er das Blut beobachtete das durch das Wasser heller und heller wurde.  
Der Schmerz war zuerst ausgeblieben, doch jetzt konnte er ihn fühlen, gierig sog er das Gefühl von diesem kleinen körperlichen Schmerz ein, damit er den inneren Schmerz übertünchte. Die Realität überwog schließlich endgültig. Er konnte das Gewicht fühlen, das von seinen Schultern gesprungen war. Er sah langsam auf, betrachtete sein Spiegelbild, dass durch die Scherben nicht länger intakt war. Er sah sein Gesicht, blass und in den Scherben ohne Struktur und Ordnung. Das Bild war durcheinander geraten…  
_Genau wie Spencers Leben_

Er hielt sich weiter krampfhaft am Waschbecken fest und atmete laut ein und aus, er schloss die Augen, und ließ die letzte Halbe Stunde an sich vorüber ziehen. Versuchte mit dem umzugehen, was er gehört hatte. Es war eine Geschichte wie jede andere gewesen und doch, es war etwas Persönliches, es betraf ihn und es tat ihm weh was er erfahren hatte. Er konnte nicht anders als immer wieder an Reid zu denken, und endlich einen kleinen Teil verstehen. Er verstand, warum Reid sich ihm gegenüber so verhalten hatte am Tag zuvor. Was es ihm kostete einfach weiter zu machen und damit zu leben, was er durchmachen musste.  
_Tag für Tag…_

Hotch war es schwindelig, doch die Übelkeit verflog plötzlich. Nichts konnte rückgängig gemacht werden, Fehler waren passiert, die nicht hätten passieren dürfen. Und er wusste, dass Reid damals nicht mit ihm reden wollte. Er hätte ihn nicht zwingen können.  
Er stand vor dem Waschbecken und kühlte sich das Gesicht. Das Wasser tropfte aus seinem Gesicht in die Schüssel. Er zitterte und atmete leise schluchzend ein und aus. Die Hände krampfhaft auf das Becken gestützt, so dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. So fest hielt er sich, damit ihm nicht schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Langsam hob er den Kopf und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild, teilweise war es verzerrt, an den Stellen wo der Spiegel gerissen war. Alle Farbe war aus seinen Zügen gewichen. Er war weiß wie ein Gespenst. Und er sah sich einem Gesicht gegenüber, das durcheinander geraten war und er sah sich mit der Wahrheit konfrontiert. Sie hämmerte schmerzvoll durch seine Schläfen…  
_Ich kann es nicht in Ordnung bringen, das ist unmöglich… er musste es durchstehen, allein, niemand konnte etwas tun, er muss damit leben, Tag für Tag. Ich kann es nicht in Ordnung bringen._

Er atmete ein und aus, immer wieder tief und intensiv. Schließlich schaffte er es die Fassung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Die verletzte Hand pochte schmerzhaft und er wusste, dass er sich langsam wieder in der wahren Welt befand, der Schmerz machte ihn lebendig, der Schmerz holte ihn zurück, holte ihn aus der Dunkelheit des Abgrundes, als die Gegenwart, die Realität wieder fassbar wurde.  
Es ist ein Alptraum. Es war ein Alptraum. Aber nach jeder schlaflosen, dunklen Nacht folgte auch wieder ein heller, klarer Tag.

Und er schaffte es nach vorne zu sehen, er schaffte es wieder ruhig und rhythmisch zu atmen, und er schaffte es, die Kontrolle zu behalten, als er die grausigen Bilder, die der Täter heraufbeschworen hatte, endlich verbannte. Dieser Alptraum war endlich vorbei.  
_Es sind Scherben, die man nur provisorisch wieder zusammensetzen kann. Die Risse bleiben, man wird immer sehen wo die einzelnen Teile aneinander geklebt wurden…bis in alle Ewigkeit._  
Hotch betrachtete seine Hand, die Blutung hatte aufgehört.  
Er griff zur Türklinke als er Emilys Stimme wieder hörte. Und ihr Tonfall verhieß nichts Gutes. Sie klang besorgt und sprach leise durch die geschlossene Tür zu ihm.  
„Sir, Wir brauchen Sie hier, es gibt ein Problem."

TBC


	18. 17 : Wut

Hallo! Nach einem gelungenen Start in die dritte Staffel Criminal Minds melde ich mich frisch inspiriert mit dem neuen Kapitel zurück! Also, für die, die nah am Wasser gebaut haben, Taschentücher raus, für die anderen, bitte nicht alle Nägel abkauen ggg

Als Musik Untermalung empfehle ich Aqualund „Broken Bones", und TV On The Radio „Wolf Like Me" Das langsame habe ich am Anfang benutzt und das schnellere gen Ende. Sehr geile Songs aus der dritten Staffel!

Viel Spass! Grüße Susi

P.S. kleine Spoiler für LDSK (Fernschüsse 01X06) und Derailed (Entgleist 01X09), nur ein Satz von Morgan.

**17: Wut**

_Graffiti decora__tions  
Under a sky of dust  
A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust  
The lessons that you taught me  
I learn were never true  
Now I find myself in question_

I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind

Paper bags and angry voices  
Under a sky of dust  
Another wave of tension  
Has more than filled me up  
All my talk of taking action  
These words were never true  
Now I find myself in question

I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind

i wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
i wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
i wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
i wanna run away  
and open up my mind

_Linkin Park, Run Away_

Manchmal muss ein Mensch Dinge durchstehen, die sein ganzes Leben verändern. Dinge, die so weit weg erscheinen, doch ihn aus allem fortreißen, was er gekannt hat, Dinge, die nicht vorhersehbar sind und vor denen niemand gewarnt werden kann. Alles ist gradlinig verlaufen. Natürlich gab es von Zeit zu Zeit Komplikationen, es gab Brüche in der Zeit und die Linie wurde verschoben. Dinge passieren und Menschen, denen sie passieren müssen alles Verlorene begraben und mit dem was übrig bleibt - und neu dazu kommt - arbeiten. Manchmal ist der Bruch in der Zeit jedoch so tief, dass alles schwerer wird und es keinen Ausweg zu geben scheint.

Plötzlich zerbricht ein Leben, wie eine Porzellan Vase. Unvorhersehbar. Gestern war sie noch da, und das Auge hat sie nicht wahrgenommen, weil sie immer da war. Doch dann ist sie plötzlich ein formloser Haufen Scherben. Erinnerungen, Fragmente, die einmal etwas Ganzes waren.  
Der Verstand kann es akzeptieren, er kann die Scherben aufsammeln und sie vernichten. Er kann die Vase betrauern und sich dann wieder an einer neuen erfreuen, die den Platz der alten einnimmt. Der Verstand muss sich arrangieren und das Neue als das normale ansehen. Mit Veränderungen leben. Doch er kann auch die Scherben aufsammeln und mit viel Geduld versuchen, diese Vase wieder zu reparieren. Doch alles muss plötzlich neu geordnet werden und der alte Glanz, das was die Vase ausgemacht hat wäre für immer verloren. Wäre es schmerzhafter zu trauern und schließlich fortzufahren und alles zu ersetzen oder wäre es schmerzhafter immer an die Scherben, an den Bruch in der Zeit erinnert zu werden? Eine Illusion von dem was einmal war und nie wieder sein wird.

Wenn die Vase zerbricht, kann der Verstand einen Weg gehen, er kann den Schmerz über den Verlust ignorieren. Die Zeit wird ihn verblassen lassen. Wenn diese Vase aber ein ganzes Leben wäre, sähe das nicht so einfach aus. Wenn ein ganzes Leben zerbricht, weil die Zeit ab einem gewissen Punkt nicht mehr gradlinig läuft, dann muss der Verstand hart an sich arbeiten um einen Weg zu finden, die Vergangenheit wiederaufleben zu lassen, er muss sich dem stellen, Bilder, Ereignisse, die der Verstand zum Schutz abgeblockt hat wieder zulassen, und wenn es nur ein einziges Mal sein wird. Es wird wehtun, er wird den Schmerz heraufbeschwören, so stark wie an dem Tag, als das Leben sich verändert hat, als die Zeit einen Bruch erlitten hat und in einen völlig anderen Weg eingeschlagen hat. Er wird trauern, weil etwas zerbrochen ist.  
Doch wenn er es durchgestanden hat, wenn der Film mit den schlimmsten Szenen, die das Leben verändert haben, zu Ende ist und die Zeit wieder rational läuft, dann hat der Verstand Ruhe, dann erst kann er sich erholen, Narben werden bleiben, aber sie werden heller und etwas ist endlich gedanklich beendet worden. Die alte Vase kann durch eine neue ersetzt werden. Die Erinnerung bleibt, wenn sie auch nicht mehr schmerzt. Es wird leichter und ebnet endlich den Weg für einen neuen Ausweg.

Special Agent Hotchner war an diesem Punkt angekommen. Er war in einen Raum geflohen, um endlich ein paar wenige Minuten allein zu sein und mit dem Schmerz umzugehen, er hatte das verarbeitet was ihn belastet hat. Er hatte den Schlussstrich gezogen, der für ihn - für Reid - nötig gewesen war. Er hat einen Weg gefunden, mit dem Schmerz umzugehen, ihn unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Weiterzumachen.  
Trotzdem wusste er, dass das solange galt wie er sich in diesem Raum befand.  
Hotch betrachtete erneut seine Hand, die Haut war aufgeschrammt, aber die Blutung hatte aufgehört und das Bild von zu viel Blut war endlich aus seinen Gedanken verschwunden.  
Der körperliche Schmerz war realistisch und ließ ihn verstehen, dass Schmerz irgendwann stoppte, körperlicher Schmerz stoppte den seelischen Schmerz und wenn er verschwand, dann würde er den anderen Schmerz mitnehmen. Wunden verheilten.

Doch Emilys Stimme lenkte ihn von beidem ab und alles was er jetzt noch fühlen konnte war eine Spannung, das etwas passierte, das ihn erneut herausfordern würde. Er fühlte das Knistern, das in der Luft lag.  
„Sir, Wir brauchen Sie hier, es gibt ein Problem."  
Das waren die Worte, die ihn aus der Erstarrung rissen, er befand sich in der Realität und musste sich als ihr Vorgesetzter wieder unter Kontrolle halten.

Hotch trat aus dem kleinen Badezimmer und sah sich um, seine Augen schwammen in Tränen, hüllten sein Sichtfeld in einen unwirklichen Schleier. Die letzten Nachwirkungen der Befragung mit dem Täter.  
Als er es bemerkte blinzelte er die salzige Flüssigkeit weg und hoffte, dass sie nicht aus seinen Augen trat.  
Er sah sich um während er seine Krawatte richtete und bemerkte Emilys besorgten Blick. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, deutete sie in die Richtung in der Agent Cross am Ende des Flures stand. Er versperrte ihm den Blick auf einen Mann, der im Halbdunkel stand. Agent Cross hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und redete energisch auf den Mann ein. Er drehte sich plötzlich um, jener Blick, den er Hotch jetzt fest zuwarf, schrie förmlich seine Verachtung heraus. Hotch konnte diesen Blick geradezu mit Worten ausschmücken, die Zweifellos durch die Gedanken des Agents schwirrten.  
_„Hier habe ich das Sagen und Sie, Agent Hotchner, haben in dieser Ermittlung nichts zu suchen, sie haben einen Fehler gemacht, ich hab's ja gleich gewusst. Sie werden mich noch kennen lernen!"_

Vorwurfsvoll sah er Hotch an und schüttelte den Kopf vor Missbilligung. Er gab den Blick frei auf Special Agent Jason Gideon, der mit amüsierter Miene den Gefühlsausbrüchen des jüngeren Agent lauschte.  
Hotch blinzelte irritiert, verscheuchte die letzten Tränen und wendete schnell den Blick ab, als Agent Cross langsam auf ihn zu kam und Gideon ihm folgte. Schnell suchte er Emily, um sich von ihr ins Bild setzen zu lassen. Plötzlich fühlte sich die Welt für ihn wieder unrealistisch an.  
_Es gibt ein Problem…_

Ja, das wusste er bereits, er hatte die Befragung nicht erfolgreich zu Ende geführt. Er hatte sich wie ein Anfänger verhalten.  
Gideon holte Agent Cross ein, rannte förmlich an ihm vorbei und erreichte Hotch schließlich.  
„Würden sie uns einen Moment entschuldigen."  
Sagte er schnell in Agent Cross' Richtung, es war nicht als Frage formuliert. Und er verhinderte damit, dass der Agent wütend auf Hotch einreden konnte, denn es war ganz offensichtlich, das das seine Absicht gewesen war.

Doch Gideon war bereits zu spät, er konnte Hotch nicht mehr erklären wo das Problem lag, das Emily gemeint hatte.  
Schnell suchte er eine Entschuldigung, als Hotch den Kopf in die andere Richtung gedreht hatte.  
„Hey, Hotch… es tut mir leid."

Gideons Stimme erreichte ihn, aber sie verblasste, als er sich umdrehte und in den Flur blickte, die Worte hingegen erreichten ihn nicht, doch er verstand plötzlich die Aufregung, die bei Agent Cross herrschte. Warum er wütend mit Gideon redete, warum dieser sich bei Hotch entschuldigte.  
Schließlich drang eine andere Stimme zu ihm, eine Stimme, die ihn einen kalten Schauer über seinen Rücken jagte. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Er blinzelte ungläubig, er verdrängte die letzten Tränen und er schaffte es, dass sie nicht fließen mussten. Er hörte die Stimme und zweifelte an sich selbst, er hörte sie, weil er sie hören wollte, weil der Täter sie heraufbeschworen hatte und Spencer Reids Schreie immer noch leise in seinen Gedanken hallten.

Doch Illusion oder nicht, er hörte Spencers Stimme laut und klar, sie drang nicht wie aus einer anderen Welt zu ihm, sie war nah, sehr nah. Sie war in der Realen Welt. Und schließlich verstand er, warum Emily von einem Problem gesprochen hatte.  
Und als Hotch die Wut vollends verbannt hatte und den Blick in die Richtung schweifen ließ, aus der er die Stimme hörte, verband er sie mit einer realen Person, er personifizierte sie mit dem Problem. Hotch hatte den Eindruck, dass sein Herz stehen bleiben würde. Die Wut formierte sich wieder in ihm, auch wenn er äußerlich ruhig und gefasst wirkte.

Spencer Reid stand da und umarmte Emily, die schließlich zu ihm gegangen war und unaufhaltsam auf ihn einredete.  
In Hotch schrillten alle Alarmglocken, Es war so unrealistisch Reid dort stehen zu sehen, ausgerechnet hier, umgeben von Morgan und Emily. Er sah wieder vorwurfsvoll in Gideons Richtung, der entschuldigend den Kopf schüttelte.  
Und Hotch hatte plötzlich das Verlangen, den Jungen so weit wie es nur menschenmöglich war von diesem Ort fortzuschaffen. Weg von hier, in Sicherheit.

Und doch, so musste er sich eingestehen, sah es so vertraut aus, ihn in mitten der anderen stehen zu sehen. Reid lächelte, als Emily sich mit ihm unterhielt. Beinahe als wäre es ein ganz normaler Tag, als würde das ganze Team an einem Fall arbeiten, als wäre die BAU von den örtlichen Behörden in Boston um Hilfe gebeten worden. Als wäre alles genau wie früher, als sie sich vertraut hatten, als Reid noch nicht fortgegangen war.  
Hotchs Mund war trocken, er drehte den Kopf wieder in Agent Cross' Richtung, der Agent schien wütender als noch Minuten zuvor, wahrscheinlich weil die gesamte BAU hier auflief, ohne auch nur die geringste Zuständigkeit zu haben. Der eisige Blick machte Hotch schnell klar, dass sie sich keineswegs gemeinsam in einer Ermittlung befanden. Sondern in einem weiteren Alptraum. Und alle würden daran teilhaben, dafür würde Agent Cross schon sorgen.  
Hotch rieb sich über die Lippen. Er sah wieder zu Gideon, der sich zu ihm gestellt hatte.  
„Hey Hotch."  
Versuchte Gideon es erneut. Er flüsterte wieder die gleiche Entschuldigung und Hotch sah Reid an.

Als Gideon Hotchs Namen laut aussprach, sah Reid auf drehte den Kopf in Hotchs Richtung, ihre Blicke begegneten sich und er lächelte seinen ehemaligen Vorgesetzten betreten an, schließlich hob Reid eine Hand in einer begrüßenden Geste. Sie zitterte leicht.  
Hotchs Gedanken rasten immer noch und er nickte ihm nur mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln zu, noch war er nicht wieder Herr seiner Gefühlsregungen. Doch er unterbrach nicht für einen Wimpernschlag den Blickkontakt.

„Hey, na wie sieht's aus… Sind hier alle Agents so kooperativ?"  
Bemerkte Gideon völlig beiläufig und voller Sarkasmus. Er sah lächelnd zu Agent Cross, der mittlerweile rot im Gesicht war. Doch Hotch riss den Blick los und stemmte nur die Hände in die Hüfte und sah Gideon streng in die grauen Augen.  
„Ich kann nicht glauben dass Sie ihn hier her gebracht haben, Jason."  
Sagte Hotch vorwurfsvoll und er und Gideon gingen ein Stück weiter in den Flur, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Kleine Gruppe ihr Gespräch nicht mithören konnte.  
„Ist er in Ordnung?"  
Fragte Hotch schließlich besorgt und sah an Gideon vorbei. Spencer Reid stand so dicht neben Derek Morgan, dass sie sich beinahe berührten. Der eine stand im Vordergrund, während die beeindruckende, kräftige Gestalt von Derek Morgan etwas versetzt hinter ihm stand. Die Muskeln angespannt, bereit jeden anzugreifen, der sich der Gestalt vor ihm nähern sollte. Die Hände hatte er vor sich, und hin und wieder hob er sie, spannte die Muskeln an, um Reid im Ernstfall am Ellenbogen berühren und hinter sich ziehen zu können.

Reid fuhr sich durch die Haare und versuchte die kurzen braunen Wellen hinter das Ohr zu stecken. Er redete entspannt und lächelnd mit Emily. Trotzdem konnte Hotch hinter dieser Fassade seine Anspannung sehen. Seine Nervosität. Er verkrampfte sich, weil jemand hinter ihm stand, das sah er deutlich in seiner Haltung. Dennoch ließ er es geschehen.  
_Einen Schlussstrich ziehen…_

Erinnerte er sich an seinen eigenen Worte, aber er hatte doch nie gewollt, dass Reid ihm hier hin folgen würde.  
Gideon nickte, als auch er zu dem Trio blickte.  
„Ja, ich denke schon."  
Gideon lachte kurz auf.  
„Sehen Sie sich Morgan an, seid dem Flug weicht er dem Jungen nicht von der Seite. Er ist ständig in Alarmbereitschaft. Und er lächelt. Aufrichtig. Das habe ich bei Morgan auch schon lange nicht gesehen."  
Hotch sah unauffällig an Gideon vorbei. Und schließlich, als er merkte wie sein Herz wieder schlug, musste auch er lächeln. Morgan stand so nahe bei Reid, beinahe wie ein Leibwächter und Hotch wusste, dass er alles tun würde, um ihn zu beschützen. Dieses Mal. Fehler passierten, aber sie durften sich nicht wiederholen.  
Gideon wurde ernst, als das Lächeln auf dem Lippen seines Kollegen erstarb, er wusste, dass die kurze Antwort Hotch nicht genügen würde.

„Wie Sie gesagt haben, Hotch. Am Anfang war es etwas schwierig für ihn Nähe zuzulassen, er war distanziert, er ließ sich nicht berühren, er zuckte zusammen, als Morgan sich ihm näherte. Aber die beiden haben etwas Zeit im Flugzeug miteinander verbracht, ein bisschen geredet. Ich denke jetzt hat er sich mit der Situation arrangiert. Er blockt alles ab was wieder eine Vertrauensbasis aufbauen kann. Denn schließlich hat er sich entschieden, niemand von den anderen im Krankenhaus zu sehen und er hat entschieden, ohne ein Wort fort zugehen. Die Brücken abzubrechen. Er wollte wahrscheinlich selbst erst einmal herausfinden, was für Gefühle in ihm ausgelöst werden. Und wir wissen, bei dem was ihm widerfahren ist, dürften Gefühle jeglicher Art kompliziert sein. Tatsache ist weiter hin, dass er etwas sehr Grausames erlebt hat und dass er nach wie vor Ängste vor anderen Menschen hat. Doch, jetzt wo er weiß, dass Morgan, da ist, dass er sicher ist, scheint es ihm gut zu gehen, er scheint sich entschieden zu haben, dass er und Morgan sich einmal sehr nahe gestanden haben und dass alles in Ordnung ist. Dass er ihm vertrauen kann. Ich glaube Garcia hat ihm auch gut getan, sie konnte ihn gar nicht mehr hergeben."

Hotch lächelte bei dem Gedanken und er rief sich Reids Verhalten ihm gegenüber am Tag zuvor ins Gedächtnis, schnell rieb er sich angespannt über das Gesicht.  
Noch war er blass und kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Der bittere Geschmack nach Magensäure lastete noch schwer auf seiner Zunge. Das Lächeln verzog sich zu einer besorgten Linie seiner Lippen.  
„Wie ist es gelaufen?"  
Fragte Gideon ruhig, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen. Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass Hotch nicht in der besten Verfassung war, dass er gestresst und angespannt wirkte.  
„Haben Sie geweint?"  
Fügte er leise hinzu, es war mehr eine Frage an sich selbst und er wollte sie eigentlich nicht laut aussprechen. Doch ihm waren die roten Augen aufgefallen. Hotch überging sie, die Stimme leise und ruhig. Er musste ehrlich sein.  
„Ein Desaster. Ich habe die Beherrschung verloren, wenn ich Glück habe, dann verschonen mich die Beamten hier mit einem Disziplinarverfahren. Der Täter, er hat mir Dinge erzählt… Sie können es sich nicht vorstellen. Es war schmerzhaft und es war… schwer. Ich dachte ich hätte schon alles gehört. Aber…"

„Sie wussten, doch was mit Reid passiert ist…"  
Wand Gideon ein, doch Hotch schüttelte schnell den Kopf.  
„Wissen heißt nicht, es vor sich zu sehen wenn man es im Detail beschrieben bekommt… er hat es mir beschrieben… und er brüstet sich auch noch damit."  
„Also haben Sie Antworten, Ihren Schlussstrich?"  
„Sagen wir so, ich habe mehr Antworten als ich wollte. Jason, das ist kein Mensch und wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich fühle mich nicht gerade besser, jetzt wo ich Reid in der Nähe weiß. Und dass ich so viel über sein Martyrium erfahren musste, macht es noch schwieriger. Unser Verhältnis ist nicht das Beste, er hat kein Gutes Bild von mir, wer könnte ihm das verübeln. Wirklich."

Sie sahen wieder in zu den anderen Teammitgliedern, die auf bizarre Weise vollständiger wirkten als in den letzten zwei Jahren. Morgan redete unentwegt auf Reid und Emily ein, gab eine Geschichte zum Besten, wie schon so viele Male zuvor. Lenkte von der Situation ab. Beim Erzählen klopfte er Reid dauernd liebevoll mit dem Handrücken vor die Brust. Und Reid wippte dann auf den Fußballen vor und zurück, dabei nickte er, als Derek Bestätigung suchte.  
„Das denkt er nicht von Ihnen, Hotch. Er ist nur wegen Ihnen hier."

Reid bekam nicht ein Wort mit, das Morgan erzählte, er hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit gebannt auf Hotch gerichtet, ihre Blicke trafen sich während Hotch mit Gideon redete.  
Unauffällig musterte Reid das blasse Gesicht seines ehemaligen Vorgesetzten und sagte schließlich:  
„Entschuldigt mich."  
Morgan versteifte sich sofort, als Reid sich von ihm entfernte. Doch er berührte Derek im Vorbeigehen leicht am Oberarm und ging auf Hotch und Gideon zu.  
„Ich kann nicht glauben, wie gut er aussieht."  
Bemerkte Emily, immer noch strahlend lächelnd, als sie Reid beobachtete.  
Morgan nickte und sah ihm wehmütig hinterher.  
Er sah sich zurück versetzt als er Reid sehen wollte, damals im Krankenhaus und es versetzte ihn einen Stich, das Hotch ihm gesagt hatte, er könnte nicht zu ihm. Er hatte eine unüberwindbare Distanz zwischen ihn und Reid geschaffen.

Plötzlich hatte er das ungute Gefühl, dass es keine Gute Idee war hier her zu kommen. Und die Illusion sich an der Arbeit zu einem ganz normalen Fall zu befinden zerplatzte für Morgan. Er konnte sich einreden, dass alles in Ordnung sei, dass die letzten Zwei Jahre aus ihrem Gedächtnis ausgelöscht worden waren und die Zeit plötzlich wieder in einem stetigen Kontingent weiter lief. Doch nichts war normal. Die gerade Linie hatte zwei Jahre zuvor einen Knick bekommen und war versetzt zu der normalen Zeitrechnung weitergelaufen. Und Morgan verstand wo er hier war, was sie hier taten und er hörte Emily nicht weiter zu, sondern heftete den Blick auf Reid, den er am Ende des Tages verlieren sollte.

„Hey."  
Sagte Reid leise und sah schnell zu Boden. Er bemerkte unbehaglich, wie Agent Cross ihn aus dem Raum, in dem er sich abreagieren wollte, neugierig musterte und wusste, dass er genau wusste wer er war. Der Agent hatte laut und wütend gesprochen, doch als er Reid sah, war er augenblicklich verstummt. Er wusste, dass die Fotos von ihm und den anderen Opfern durch die Behörde gegangen waren. Sie waren ausgewertet und katalogisiert worden. Die BAU war die eine Spezialeinheit des FBIs, die Behörde mit der größten Prestige. Jeder sah zu ihrer Arbeit auf natürlich kannte jeder beim FBI den Namen von Agent Hotchner und sie wussten, wer Spencer Reid war und was mit ihm passiert war, wenn auch nicht im Detail.  
„Hey, alles klar?"

Fragte Hotch leise, als er bemerkte wie Reid sich unbehaglich fühlte, den Blick nach unten gerichtet. Er schaffte es wieder den beruhigenden Ton in die Stimme zu legen.  
„Mh mh"  
Antwortet er knapp. Der Blick von Agent Cross bohrte sich förmlich in seinen Rücken.  
„Äh, Reid, hör' zu, ich freue mich, dass du hergekommen bist… wirklich."  
Reid sah schräg nach oben, lächelte ihn nun wehmütig an, doch er konnte seine Nervosität nicht verbergen. Ebenso wenig konnte Hotch seine Lüge als Wahrheit verkaufen.

„Aber das ist jetzt wirklich nicht der beste Zeitpunkt."  
Er sah zu Agent Cross und warf ihn einen feindseligen Blick zu, so dass er den Kopf senkte. Er wusste, dass der Agent noch ein ernstes Wort mit ihm zu reden hatte trotzdem gefiel ihm der Blick nicht, den er Spencer Reid zuwarf. Er flüsterte seinem Kollegen etwas zu.  
_Denn ich weiß, dass es um ihren Wonderboy geht_

„Versteh mich nicht falsch. Wir sind so gut wie fertig hier. Ich möchte, dass du in einer stillen Ecke wartest, bis wir die Angelegenheit hier geregelt haben. Dann hab ich Zeit für dich und wir können in Ruhe reden. In Ordnung?"  
Er legte eine Pause vor das Wort reden. War er sich noch nicht sicher ob Reid wirklich mit ihm reden wollte, ob das was nicht ausgesprochen wurde endlich geklärt werden konnte, um ihrer beiden Frieden willen.  
Gideon entfernte sich von den beiden und gab ihnen etwas Privatsphäre.

Reid atmete schwer aus, das Gefühl aus der Angelegenheit - die ihn so persönlich betraf - ausgeschlossen zu werden stieg wieder in ihm auf, er hatte plötzlich ein eigenartiges Gefühl, genau das schon einmal erlebt zu haben. Hotch sah ihn schmerzerfüllt, beinahe mitleidig an. Die Augen gerötet. Und es gelang ihm nicht den Ekel und das Mitleid zu verbergen. Reid wich seinen Blick aus und sah den Gang entlang, er ließ seinen Blick schließlich auf die Türe verharren, Hotch folgte der Bewegung seines Kopfes und schüttelte in einer kaum wahrnehmbaren Geste den Kopf. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, dass Reid nur wenige Meter von dem Täter entfernt war. Hotch hob langsam seine Hand und legte sie Reid auf die Schulter. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass er nicht zusammenzuckte. Er lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit von der Türe fort.  
Reid sah automatisch zurück zu Hoch und blickte ihm fest in die Augen. Hotch schluckte angestrengt, alles was der Täter gesagt hatte, hämmerte durch seinen Kopf und er musste mit ansehen wie Reid von Sekunde zu Sekunde nervöser wurde. Wie er schließlich den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht deutete. Den Ausdruck, den Hotch nicht im Stande war zu verbergen.

„Hotch, ich bin nicht Meilen über Meilen geflogen nur damit ich jetzt in einer stillen Ecke auf den Rückflug warte. Ich bin total fertig… verdammt ich will ein paar Antworten, genau wie du mir gesagt hast gestern. Was geht hier vor?"  
Hotch seufze, und auch wenn er es nicht wahrhaben wollte, Reid hatte Recht, er musste einige Dinge, die ihm selbst verborgen gewesen waren erfahren. Aber genau das war der Gedanke, den Hotch nicht ertragen konnte.  
Er sah sich um und hier in einer ganz normalen Polizeiwache kam ihm diese Situation plötzlich unglaublich vertraut vor, es war eine Situation, die das Team schon viele Male zusammen hatte. Ein Briefing, bei dem jeder der ermittelnden Behörde die Details zum Täterprofil mitteilte. Und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, als Hotch realisierte, dass Reid ihn mit seinem Spitznamen anredete, hatte er den Eindruck mitten in einer Ermittlung zu sein, genau wie damals und sich mit dem Genie im Team auszutauschen. Letzte Zweifel auszuräumen. Es wurde immer unrealistischer.

„Hotch, ich äh… ich weiß das ist nicht leicht, und ich weiß ich muss mir wirklich Mühe geben… aber ich finde es nicht fair, dass du mir etwas vorenthältst und das tust du ganz offensichtlich… Ich…"  
Sein Blick ging nach unten und verharrte auf Hotchs aufgesprungene Knöchel, als dieser den Griff von Reids Schulter löste. Die Hand sah aus, als wenn sie geblutet hätte, die zähflüssige Masse klebte noch rot und dunkel an den Knöcheln, bildete kleine Krusten.

Reid schluckte laut.  
„Was ist mit deiner Hand?"  
Fragte er jetzt in einem überraschten Ton, leise als er merkte wie seine Stimme zu zittern begann. Reid wollte danach greifen, sich die Verletzung ansehen, doch er verharrte in der Bewegung.  
„Was ist los?"  
Hotch verschränkte die Arme vor sich, um die Wunden zu verdecken, er sah Reid an und lenkte ihn davon ab. Er wollte ihm nicht zeigen was der Täter in ihm ausgelöst hatte.  
„Hotch, was ist passiert, warum…?"

„Reid, Sein Name ist Robert Higgers."  
Hotchs Worte beendeten Reids nervösen Redefluss augenblicklich. Reid versteifte sich, als er Hotchs ruhige Stimme hörte. Leise aber intensiv.  
„Oh…"  
Reid konnte nichts erwidern, schnell sah er wieder zu Boden, einen kurzen Moment schien er Gedanken versunken, da er diesen Alptraum, das schlimmste, was er je zu durchleben hatte mit einem Namen verbinden konnte.  
Ein Name, eine real existierende Person… wie oft hatte er versucht das geschehene als eine Art Traum zu sehen, etwas, das so grausam war, dass es einfach nicht real sein konnte.  
Doch dass er jetzt einen Namen damit verbinden konnte, brachte es ihn erneut näher, machte es nicht länger fremd. Ließ es in diese Welt. Und das schmerzte auf eine Art, aber es brachte auch Erleichterung. Kein Mensch auf der ganzen Welt, war Reid so nahe gekommen wie er, kein Mensch auf der Welt hatte ihn in so einer intimen und doch gewalttätigen Geste das Innerste, die Seele aus dem Leib gerissen.

„Ist immer noch alles klar?"  
Fragte Hotch besorgt, die Stimme nur noch ein Flüstern, er legte eine Hand auf den Rücken des Jungen, suchte seinen Blick und entfernte sich weiter von der Türe. Reid zuckte kaum merklich unter der Berührung, aus einem Reflex heraus schob er das Hemd weiter über sein Handgelenk. Versuchte die Narbe zu verdecken, ein Zeichen seiner Verzweiflung.  
Reid nickte und biss sich auf die Lippen, ein starkes Gefühl der erlebten Erniedrigung kam wieder zum Vorschein…

„Ich… denke schon, es ist nur so…"  
Er leckte sich die Lippen und suchte nach den passenden Worten. Seine Augen fixierten sich auf Hotchs Hand, und er nahm beunruhigt wahr, dass sie zitterte, sie vibrierte vor Anspannung, und Reid wusste, das etwas passiert war, etwas Schlimmes. Er hatte hier etwas gestört und plötzlich wusste er, dass es keine gute Idee gewesen war hier her zu kommen. Er bekam einen leichten Anflug von Panik wenn er daran dachte, dass er keine Ahnung hatte was hier vor sich ging.  
_Ich tue das für Hotch, nur für Hotch_  
_Was ist passiert…_  
_Was hat er Hotch angetan…_

Plötzlich glaubte er, dass Hotch eine Grenze überschritten hatte, dass er einen Schritt zu weit gegangen war und das Ergebnis noch verarbeiten musste. Die ganze Stimmung hier zwischen den ermittelnden Beamten und seinem ehemaligen Vorgesetzten schien von einer negativen Spannung erfüllt zu sein.  
Hotch löste keine Sekunde den Blick von Reids dunklen Augen, die nun ängstlich wirkten. Irritiert musterte er Agent Cross, dann blickte er zu Emily, Morgan und Gideon.   
Er konnte in Reids Gesicht ablesen, dass er genau spürte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Doch Reid blinzelte verunsichert und fuhr fort. Die Kehle unangenehm trocken.  
„Das macht es realistisch… ich kann es mit einem Namen verbinden. Das ist gut, oder?"  
„Ja, Junge, das ist es."  
Antwortete Hotch und rief sich dabei seine eigenen Gefühle ins Gedächtnis, als er den Namen gehört hatte und genau das gleiche gedacht hatte.  
_Realistisch, aber nicht besser…._

Sie schwiegen einige Sekunden, Hotch verlor nie den Blick in sein Gesicht.  
Als Reid weiter sprach war Hotch für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde mehr als überrascht aber er wurde genau so schnell wieder Herr seiner Gedanken.  
_Ich bin kein Opfer_  
_Was hat er mit Hotch gemacht_  
_Hotch lässt sich nicht aus der Fassung bringen, niemals…_  
_Aber hier stimmt etwas nicht..._

„Ich möchte mit ihm sprechen."  
„Nein!"  
Antwortete Hotch schnell, sein Gesicht versteinerte sich.  
„Was?"  
Fragte Reid, der laute Ton hatte ihn kurz verunsichert, Hotch Stimme war nun schneidend. Er glaubte nicht das wirklich gehört zu haben.  
Er klang geradezu belustigt.  
„Wieso nicht?"  
Formten Reids Lippen, er war immer noch überrascht über den autoritären Ton, den Hotch ihm gegenüber gebrauchte. Alle Freundschaft war plötzlich fortgewischt.  
„Weil ich es gesagt habe, Reid!"  
Er wurde wütend und suchte nach Worten, irgendwelche die sein Gegenüber treffen sollten.  
„Du bist nicht mein Vorgesetzter, Aaron, du hast mir nichts zusagen!"

Die Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht und Hotch schüttelte leicht den Kopf, es schmerzte, dass Reid die Anrede wieder änderte. Sein Verhältnis förmlich klingen ließ. Ihn daran erinnerte, dass sie im Grunde nichts miteinander zu tun hatten.  
„Nein, aber ich bin dein Freund,"  
Reid protestierte diesmal nicht.  
„Ich möchte nicht, dass du mit ihm sprichst, ich erlaube es nicht."

„Das hast du nicht zu entscheiden, Aaron."  
Er benutzte wieder die förmlichere Anrede und vergrößerte die Distanz.  
„Nein, vielleicht nicht, aber ich kann es unterbinden, du bist kein Polizist, kein FBI Agent, du hast keinerlei Rechte oder Befugnisse einen Täter zu befragen. Und glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass die Herrschaften hier es dir auch nicht erlauben werden."  
_Nicht nachdem ich es schon in den Sand gesetzt habe._

„Was?"  
Er wurde zornig  
"Reid, bitte vertrau mir…es ist besser wenn du nicht mit ihm sprichst."  
„Aaron, hör endlich auf damit mich wie ein Opfer zu behandeln. Ich habe mit zig Psychologen gesprochen, ich kann das alles einfach nicht verarbeiten, ich muss mich dem endlich stellen, ihn wie einen Menschen sehen, einen Täter und endlich versuchen weiterzumachen. Ich muss mit ihm reden, glaubst du ich kann das nicht?"  
_Ich weiß, dass du es nicht kannst_

„Spencer, du bist kein FBI Agent. Du bist Zivilist, das ist eine Angelegenheit der Behörde."  
Sie sahen sich an, Hotch wusste, dass er Reid damit weiter fort trieb, aber eine andere Möglichkeit um ihn zu schützen gab es nicht. Er wollte den Blick abwenden, nur nicht in diese Schmerzerfüllten, braunen Augen blicken, doch er zwang sich, den Blick zu halten. Reids Wut verstärkte sich. Er verschränkte die Arme vor den Bauch und sah Hotch feinselig an. Als er antwortete legte er so viel Sarkasmus in die Stimme, wie er nur aufbringen konnte.  
„Ich dachte, ich sollte einen Schlussstrich ziehen!"  
Hotch drehte sich um, er funkelte Gideon wütend an, als die Worte, die der Täter ihm offenbart hatte wieder schmerzhaft durch seine Gedanken hämmerten.  
„Gideon warum haben Sie ihn her gebracht?"  
Entfuhr es ihm vorwurfsvoll. Viel zu laut, so das Reid es hören musste.  
Reid lief an ihm vorbei und lehnte sich in sein Blickfeld.  
„Hey, ich bin doch hier, du kannst auch direkt mit mir sprechen!"

„Beruhige dich!"  
Entfuhr es Hotch und er hob den Zeigefinger wie nur Minuten zuvor. Er war wütend und alles kam wieder hoch. Seine Finger pochten, als er sich auf den Schmerz konzentrierte, er wollte nicht an das denken was passiert war, aber die Bilder, alles war einfach wieder da und er hatte plötzlich Angst, er wollte Reid nicht hier haben, nicht in der Nähe.  
„Sag mir nicht, dass ich mich beruhigen soll… du hast mir nichts zu sagen. Ich war mit einem FBI Agenten unterwegs, und direkt vor dem Haus in dem er gesessen hat und Kaffee getrunken hat, bin ich von einem paranoiden Serienmörder entführt worden. Sag mir nicht, dass ich mich beruhigen soll, verdammt!"

Hotch fühlte den Stich, in dem Moment als Reid die Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte.  
Und Reid biss sich auf die Lippen, da er die Worte sofort bedauerte. Trotzdem fuhr er wütend fort.  
„Jetzt bin ich hier, ich bin seit Stunden unterwegs, ich hab nicht geschlafen, ich habe nichts gegessen. Ich bin einfach nur müde. Zwei Jahre lang hab ich mir ein anderes Leben aufgebaut, weg von all dem, du hast doch gestern getönt, dass ich endlich mein Leben wiederbekomme. Dann will ich es auch. Warum hättest du mich sonst in Las Vegas aufgespürt und die Erinnerungen wieder heraufbeschworen. Das hast du selbst gesagt. Es hat mich so viel gekostet hier her zu kommen!"

Hotch ging auf ihn zu, den Zeigefinger noch immer drohend erhoben und Reid wich etwas zurück.  
„Reid, ich habe mit ihm gesprochen, ich bin auch nicht weitergekommen und das was er gesagt hat war auch für mich nicht leicht. Ich habe einen Schlussstrich gezogen, es ist vorbei, für dich, für mich für alle… Ich weiß nicht was ich hören wollte. Vielleicht Reue, irgendetwas, aber dieser… Mensch ist nicht fähig irgendetwas Positives zu fühlen. Das ist in meinen Augen noch nicht einmal ein Mensch. Es ist vorbei. Das ist alles. Die Diskussion ist zu Ende!"  
Er behielt für sich, dass er die Fassung verloren hatte und wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Emily, die sich schnell wieder in ein Gespräch mit Morgan vertiefte.

„Das ist alles? Du bringst mein ganzes Leben wieder durcheinander, beschwörst eine Vergangenheit herauf, mit der ich selbst schon abgeschlossen habe indem ich versucht habe sie zu ignorieren und dann schließt du mich schon wieder aus. Großartig, wirklich!"  
„Reid, es ist gut."  
Sagte Hotch zornig, doch er wurde wieder leiser.  
„Gar nichts ist gut!"  
„Reid, etwas leiser, die Leute hier sind eh schon nicht gut auf uns zu sprechen."

„Na toll, Hotch. Du regelst ja immer alles, du bist der Chef, der, der alles in die Hand nimmt und am Ende zufrieden da steht. Derjenige, der immer auf der sicheren Seite steht. Aber du bist nicht mein Chef, ich kann selbst entscheiden was ich tun will und was nicht!"  
Er unterbrach Hotch laut und sah ihn eindringlich an, seine Augen schwammen in Tränen.  
Reids Wut und Verzweiflung versetzten ihm selbst einen Stich und er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass der Junge durch mehrere Phasen ging, um mit dem allem fertig zu werden. Der Ton, die verletzten, feuchten Augen, alles stach Hotch so schmerzhaft, dass er kaum Luft bekam.  
Und er spürte wie Reid sich wieder weiter entfernte. Wie die Kluft zwischen ihnen dicker und dicker wurde.  
_Er hasst mich, er macht mir Vorwürfe…_

„Reid, er hat mir in kleinsten Einzelheiten erzählt was er dir angetan hat, er hat mich sadistisch und überheblich angekeift und mir Dinge verraten, über die du nicht einmal mit mir gesprochen hast. Details, die du damals in den Gesprächen mit den Psychologen für dich behalten hast. Dinge, die nur du und er wissen. Worte, die mich alles andere als zufrieden machen. Junge, glaub mir, es geht mir alles andere als gut, bei dem was ich gehört habe und ich beginne zu begreifen, was du gemeint hast mit der Art wie ich dich angesehen habe. Auch wenn ich dir sage, dass es nichts damit zu tun hatte. Aber Reid, es sind Bilder, es sind Details, mit denen nicht mal ich fertig werden kann. Ich kann keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen ohne solch eine Wut auf mich, auf dich und vor allem auf _ihn_ zu empfinden.  
Und jetzt tue einfach was ich sage, setz dich hin und halte dich hier raus!  
Jetzt wird er eingesperrt und es ist vorbei. Das sollte alles sein was zählt. Bitte vertraue mir, wenn ich dir sage, niemand kommt bei diesem Kerl weiter. Du konntest zwei Jahre zuvor nicht mit ihm verhandeln und ich kann es heute nicht. Du hast nicht versagt, ich hab es. Wir müssen es dabei lassen, es ist vorbei. Wir müssen selbst einen Weg finden, die Scherben aufzuheben. Vertrau mir einfach, bitte!"

Hotchs Worte, der Gebrauch der Autorität verletzten Reid und alles stürzte erneut auf ihn ein. Es tat so weh und er fühlte sich verraten, aber schlimmer war der Blick den Hotch ihm zuwarf. Dieser Blick der so voller Mitleid war.  
„Na großartig! Das tue ich aber nicht, Hotch!"  
Er drehte sich um und schritt den Flur entlang.  
„Wohin gehst du Reid… Reid? Es tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht sagen sollen, was er mir erzählt hat, ich weiß dass es mich nichts angeht. Ich weiß wie peinlich dir das ist, ich habe die Grenzen überschritten, Reid, bitte… "  
Der Raum drehte sich und Hotch Stimme drang wie durch eine Wand zu ihm.  
Morgan wollte ihm nachgehen. Doch Hotch war zu ihm gegangen und hielt ihn zurück.  
„Lass ihn, Derek, ist in Ordnung. Emily, würden Sie Reid zum Auto bringen? Wir sind hier so gut wie fertig."  
Sie nickte und ohne ein Wort zu sagen eilte sie Reid hinterher.  
„Gar nichts ist in Ordnung. Er hat sich doch schon gefangen, was hast du ihm gesagt? Verdammt Hotch!"  
Er hatte Angst Reid zu verlieren, er fürchtete wieder den Mensch vor sich zu haben wie vor wenigen Stunden in Quantico. So abweisend wie eine Steinmauer. Er hatte nicht ertragen können wie er vor ihm zusammengezuckt war. Er war etwas aus sich herausgekommen, er hatte sich endlich wieder genähert. Das konnte Hotch doch nicht wieder kaputtmachen. Morgan wurde unglaublich wütend auf Hotch. Er gab ihm förmlich die Schuld.

„Was ist es Hotch? Was kann so schlimm sein, dass Reid dermaßen austickt. Er hat Schläge eingesteckt, Geiselnahmen im Zug überlebt, und er hat einen Sniper mit einem Schuss in den Kopf förmlich hingerichtet, obwohl er nicht mal die Schusswaffenprüfung geschafft hat, was kann der Täter mit ihm angestellt haben, dass er so ist? Was? Er ist stärker als das… was ist es? Er ist mein Freund ich habe ein Recht es zu erfahren!!!"  
Er brüllte Hotch förmlich an.

„Morgan, beruhige dich…"  
„Ich will mich nicht beruhigen! Ich will die Wahrheit wissen, ich will nicht ausgeschlossen werden, wenn es das Team betrifft. Warum darf niemand mit ihm reden, außer dir? Niemand durfte im Krankenhaus zu ihm! Was ist so kompliziert, dass jeder schweigt, wir waren uns einmal einig im Team immer ehrlich zueinander zu sein. Es sollte keine Geheimnisse geben. Und plötzlich werden Akten unter Verschluss gehalten und alles was ich zwei Jahre lang höre sind irgendwelche Gerüchte von Agents aus anderen Abteilung. Von Typen wie den!"  
Er zeigte auf Agent Cross, der immer noch wütend in einem alten Büro Raum wartete. Den Telefonhörer am Ohr, wahrscheinlich um die Behröde von den unkonventionellen Maßnahmen der BAU in Kenntnis zu setzen.

„Kein Wunder, das das Team auseinander gebrochen ist. Du hast zu keinem von uns noch so ein vertrautes Verhältnis wie früher. Ich sehe dich Hotch, du bist weiß wie die Wand, deine Hand ist verletzt. Deine Augen ganz rot. Was geht hier vor? Und komm mir nicht mit irgendwelchen fadenscheinigen Ausreden! Hier geht es um Reid, versteh endlich, dass er uns allen viel bedeutet!"  
Hotch rieb sich über den Mund und sah in den Flur, sah zu Gideon, ein rascher Blick flog zwischen ihnen hin und her. Ein stummer Austausch. Er ging sicher, dass niemand das Gespräch mit anhören konnte. Dann kam es heraus und es tat gut das was Hotch nicht akzeptieren konnte - und es doch musste - in Worte zu fassen.

„Er hat ihn vergewaltigt, Derek. Über Stunden."  
Antwortete Hotch leise, aber fest als er den Kopf drehte und Derek bohrend in die Augen blickte. Niemand konnte es hören außer Derek. So leise hatte er gesprochen und der Schmerz stand ihm deutlich im Gesicht geschrieben. Er brach sein Versprechen, und er bedauerte die Worte in dem Augenblick, da sie seine Lippen verlassen haben. Er hatte Reid geschützt, zwei Jahre lang, doch in diesem Moment kam einfach alles hoch, das Verhör lastete noch schwer auf seiner Seele die Wirkung der Worte hämmerte schmerzhaft in seiner Brust. Nie zuvor hatte er solchen Zorn verspürt, solches Entsetzen, solchen Ekel, wie in den Minuten, die er mit Robert Higgers verbringen musste.  
Wütend sprach er laut aus, was ihn am meisten angeekelt hatte. Er durfte es sich nicht einmal vorstellen, um nicht wieder die Fassung zu verlieren. Doch als er es endlich laut ausgesprochen hatte, wusste er, dass es das ganze fassbarer machte. Das er den Schlussstrich zog. Er richtete den Blick starr auf die Tür zu dem Vorraum, nur zwei Türen trennten sie von diesem Tier, das dahinter lauerte.

„Was?!"  
Brüllte Derek förmlich, die Stimme zweifelnd, schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf, doch er folgte Hotchs Blickrichtung. Dann versteifte er sich. Hotch bemerkte wie sich seine ganze Haltung anspannte, wie eine Raubkatze bereit zum Sprung. Die Beute war gewittert, sie würde keine Chance haben.  
Hotch sah zu Boden. Versuchte den verletzten Blick von Derek auszuweichen. Doch dadurch konnte er nicht sehen, wie die dunklen Augen vor Wut blitzten. Er konnte den Schmerz nicht darin sehen, als Morgan das Unaussprechliche plötzlich begriff. Als es noch mehr schmerzte zu verstehen, warum Reid vor ihm zurückgewichen war und sich nicht von ihm hat berühren lassen. Und Reids Qual hatte sich seiner bemächtigt wie eine Krankheit.

In einer Bewegung, zu schnell, als das Hotch sie zuerst realisieren konnte, und ohne ein Wort zu erwidern hatte Derek sich umgedreht und war in die Richtung des Verhörraumes gerannt, er nahm die Klinke in die Hand - und Hotch hätte schwören können, dass er sie abreißen würde - doch er stieß die Tür wutentbrannt auf, dass allein durch das Geräusch alle Anwesenden zusammenzuckten, Agent Cross rannte ihm hinterher. Das Schnurlose Telefon noch immer fest umklammert. Die Wut deutlich im Gesicht geschrieben. Er hatte ihnen gestattet die Angelegenheit unter sich zu regeln, ihnen etwas Freiraum gegeben, doch das war eindeutig zuviel.  
Sein Blick verharrte angewidert auf Hotch, der glaubte den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren.  
„Das wird Folgen haben, Agent Hotchner. Sie werden die Interne Abteilung am Hals haben, das verspreche ich Ihnen. Sie können von Glück reden, wenn Sie ihren Job behalten!"  
Hotch stand noch wie erstarrt da, dann holte ihn die reale Welt wieder ein, er reagierte endlich.  
„Derek…"  
Rief er und setzte sich in Bewegung. Der Boden schien sich wieder unter seinen Füßen zu bewegen, wie auf einem Schiff. Alles schaukelte und drehte sich.   
„Derek! Nicht…"  
Hotch hatte wieder das Gefühl nicht von der Stelle zu kommen.  
Er folgte ihm schließlich, die Schritte wirkten wie in Zeitlupe, doch sein Herz pochte schnell.

Er näherte sich dem offenen Vorraum als Morgan ihm eilig entgegen kam und förmlich umrannte, der Muskelberg stieß mit kraftvoller Härte gegen Hotch und er taumelte, schaffte es noch, sich am Türrahmen festzuhalten ohne zu Boden zu gehen. Er stöhnte auf, als er schmerzhaft von Morgans Schulter getroffen wurde. Förmlich ausgeknockt wurde, als die harten Muskeln auf ihn trafen. Die Welt wurde kurz schwarz um ihn herum. Die Luft wurde aus ihm herausgepreßt.  
„Morgan…"  
Begann er und atmete keuchend ein, in seiner Stimme schwang Wut mit. Er war sein Vorgesetzter, das durfte er nicht auf sich beruhen lassen.  
Morgan hatte die Waffe gezogen und lud das Magazin durch, er entsicherte den Riegel, das Geräusch hallte durch den Raum. Er hörte Hotch nicht, er sah Hotch nicht, der sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht wieder aufrichtete.

Agent Cross kam angerannt, sein Kollege stand mit rotem Gesicht neben ihn. Gideon stand hinter ihnen.  
„Was zum Teufel? Agent Hotchner, haben Sie Ihre Leute nicht unter Kontrolle, Das wird sie Ihren Job kosten, das ist unsere Ermittlung! Sie führen sich hier auf wie…"

„Er ist weg!"  
Rief Morgan schließlich, als er die nähere Umgebung abgesucht hatte, seine Augen sprangen konzentriert hin und her, während sein Herz raste. Die drei Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht.  
„Was?"  
Riefen Gideon und Agent Cross beinahe gleichzeitig.  
Morgan brüllte jetzt förmlich, das Gesicht voller Zorn.  
„Unser Täter ist weg! Verdammt!"  
Agent Cross rannte in den leeren Raum. Ungläubig sah er sich um. Hotch vergaß den starken Schmerz in seiner Schulter augenblicklich, die letzten Zeichen von Benommenheit und Schwindel verschwanden.  
„Wo ist Reid?"

TBC


	19. 18 : Die Jagd

Ach so, ich habe keine Ahnung von Autos. Ich habe ein paar Angaben bei GMC recherchiert, aber der Rest ist völlig aus den Fingern gesogen. Ebenso bin ich mir nicht mal sicher, welches Modell die Agents fahren. Ob GM oder Chevrolet. Kein Plan, ich mag den GMC Yukon also habe ich den genommen. In Physik war ich auch immer schlecht, deswegen habe ich keine Ahnung wie sich so ein Fahrzeug bei einer Vollbremsung verhält. Alles Phantasie! Ich hoffe, das stört keinen! Rechtschreibfehler tun mir leid, ich schreib schnell und ich übersehe sie leicht! Ich habe wi eimmer keien Rechte an Criminal Minds und mir gehören die Songtexte nicht und ich benutze die Automarke ohne Rechte daran zu besitzen! My very best whishes to Tearbos! I hope You'll enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it and good look with yout own work, looking forward to it!

**18: ****Die**** Jagd**

"

Driving faster  
Driving past the scenery  
On pretty view and  
Feel the speed and  
I don't dream of  
Driving slow some other time

One thing I'm certain that I know  
All I want to do is go go go  
Everything is rushing by  
My heart is pounding deep inside

Got to match the engine's pace  
Win imaginary race - yeah!

_The Go-Gos, Speeding_

Der GMC Yukon XL ist einer der stärksten amerikanischen Gelände Wagen, der den höchsten Ansprüchen seiner Käufer bis ins kleinste Detail gerecht wird. Der Wagen ist groß, breit und besticht trotz seiner üppigen Ausmaße durch Eleganz. Er sieht edel und gebieterisch aus, wie ein Panther auf der Jagd lässt er sich spielerisch und beinahe lautlos über die verschiedensten Straßenbeläge manövrieren. Langsam und beherrscht schafft er es über Hindernisse zu gleiten und sich so beinahe anzuschleichen. Gleichzeitig ist er fähig plötzlich zu beschleunigen und wie ein Raubtier, das seine Beute fixiert hat, schnell und sicher durch die Straßen zu schießen. Er ist ein zuverlässiges Fahrzeug und gehört zu den Sichersten seiner Klasse.

Das Federal Bureau of Investigation hat eine Option auf diesem Fahrzeug. General Motors steht mit der Behörde unter Vertrag, der dem Konzern jedes Jahr Millionen Einahmen sichert. Das Fahrzeug wird exklusiv nur für das FBI in einer Sonderanfertigung produziert und ständig generalüberholt.  
Der Motor, ein Vortec 6,0 Liter, V8, ist eine Hochleistungsmaschine. 296 Pferdestärken befinden sich unter der Haube, um das über fünf Meter lange Fahrzeug anzutreiben und das zwei Tonnen Gewicht vorwärts zubringen.  
So gelingt es unauffällig hinter Verdächtigen herzufahren und gleichzeitig eine rasende Verfolgung aufzunehmen.

Special Agents des Bureau verlassen sich in allen Staaten auf dieses Fahrzeug, und die Sonderausstattung gewährleistet ein komfortables und sicheres Arbeiten.  
Ein Fahrzeug, das im Staatsdienst eingesetzt wird, verfügt über laute Sirenen und hell leuchtende Signallichter, beides unauffällig im Kühlergrill des Fahrzeuges eingelassen. Von Außen kaum sichtbar. Solange sie ausgeschaltet sind. Wie eine schlafende Raubkatze, die plötzlich aufgeschreckt wird und die Augen leuchtend öffnet. Unauffällig folgt das Fahrzeug potentiellen Verdächtigen, angriffslustig überrascht es plötzlich mit hellen blinkenden Lichtern und durchbricht die Stille mit einem lauten Sirenengeheule. Wie eine Raubkatze, deren Schlaf nur oberflächlich war, bereit zuzuschlagen.

Die Sitze sind gewöhnlich aus edelsten, schwarzen Leder, um lange Observationen so bequem wie möglich zu machen. Das Getriebe schaltet automatisch, um die Fahrt zu erleichtern. Der Allradantrieb kann separat dazu geschaltet werden und manuell mit einem Schaltknüppel abgestimmt werden. Die schwarze Sonderlackierung und die getönten Scheiben, verbergen das gepanzerte Material, das die Fahrzeuge resistent gegenüber Angriffen mit Schusswaffen oder Schlaginstrumenten machen soll.

Das Fahrzeug ist robust, ein Raubtier in Maschinengestalt, unüberwindbar, haben sich die Türen erst einmal geschlossen, kann niemand von außen zu den Insassen vordringen. Die kugelsichere Verglasung kann nicht eingeschlagen werden und alle Versuche den Wagen aufzubrechen würden scheitern. Der Wagen gleicht von innen einem Gefängnis, in das es schwerer ist einzudringen als herauszukommen. Ein sicherer Ort, eine Zuflucht, wenn es etwas gibt vor dem man flüchten muss. Es würde Stunden dauern, und mehr als grobe Gewalt erfordern, um die Verglasung auch nur zu beschädigen.  
Der Wagen ist unberechenbar, und jeder, der ihn schnell durch den Verkehr steuert, spürt in seinem rechten Fuß jede einzelne Pferdestärke die sich voller Kraft auf den Fahrer überträgt und ein berauschendes Kribbeln durch seine Fußsohle jagt. Und er kann nicht anders als Respekt vor diesem Koloss von Auto zu empfinden, Respekt vor der Kraft, die unter der Motorhaube verborgen liegt.  
Nie hätte Dr. Spencer Reid auch nur erahnt, das dieses Fahrzeug ihm einmal zum Verhängnis werden könnte.

Er umklammerte das Lenkrad des GMC als würde sein Leben davon abhängen und das tat es tatsächlich, einen Gedanken, den er während der rasanten Fahrt verdrängen musste. Er übertrug alle Emotionen, in diesen harten Griff. Jeden Gedanken, an das was war und das, was sein wird. Jeder Schmerz, den er tief in seinem Inneren empfand, wurde entladen, weil er die Hände so feste um das Lenkrad klammerte, dass die Finger schmerzten, so fest, dass er Kerben mit seinen Fingernägeln in das Lenkrad geritzt hatte.  
Er atmete laut und schnell. Beinahe schluchzend. Eine Panik wie er sie vorher noch nicht gekannt hatte schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Und die Luft, die nicht richtig in seinen Körper strömte ließ seine Sinne schwimmen. Ließ sein Denkvermögen langsam und schwerfällig werden.  
Er wollte die Augen schließen und der Situation entkommen. Doch die Augen zu schließen hieß zu sterben.

Er fuhr schnell, steuerte den kraftvollen schwarzen Geländewagen durch die Bostoner Strassen. Er hatte die Signallichter eingeschaltet, um die Passanten zu warnen, die sich in diesem Moment ahnungslos auf den Strassen befanden, unbeschwert ihren Einkäufen und sonstigen Erledigungen nachgingen. Es begann bereits zu dämmern und die Rush Hour war schon um Stunden vorbei, so dass die Umgebung beinahe still stand. Die Sonne reflektierte glänzend auf der schwarzen Oberfläche des Wagens, schimmerte auf dem sauberen Lack. Jemand hatte die Zeit angehalten und sie schien nur im Inneren des schnellen Fahrzeuges weiterzulaufen, während die Umwelt still stand und eine unheimliche Ruhe ausstrahlte. Beinahe friedlich wirkte, als sie wie ein Standbild an den Autoscheiben vorbeirauschte.

Sein Fuß drückte das Gaspedal durch, der Asphalt rauschte unter ihm, als der Wagen sich einen Weg durch die Stadt bahnte. Die letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen folgten ihm, sie hüllten die Straßen in ein goldenes Licht. Die Blätter waren gefallen in diesem Staat in New England. Die untergehende Sonne im Rücken, wurde der Wagen vorwärts getrieben, schnell, unaufhaltsam.  
Und der Fahrer hatte Angst, schiere Panik, die ihn beherrschen würde, doch sein Verstand, versuchte zu flüchten, versuchte alle Emotionen, jeden Gedanken an diesem Alptraum abzublocken, als sich seine Atmung wieder beruhigte, als die Luft sein Gehirn erreichte und es mit dem dringend benötigten Sauerstoff versorgte. Und Spencer steuerte den Wagen beherrscht, fuhr schnell, immer weiter um das hier durchzustehen. Er preschte vorwärts um wegzukommen, schnell, immer schneller, um die Angst abzuschütteln.

Gebannt heftete er die Augen auf die Straße vor ihm, die Linien der weißen Markierungen verschwammen, weil sie in einer schnellen Geschwindigkeit an seinem Sichtfeld vorbeizogen. Sein Fuß lag verkrampft auf dem Gaspedal. Er kribbelte bereits, genau wie das Fahrzeug gewaltig unter ihm vibrierte. Ihm vor Augen führte wie viel PS es hatte und, dass er sterben würde, wenn er nun die Kontrolle verlieren würde. Er schwitze unangenehm und merkte wie der Ledersitz sich in einem ekelig klammen Gefühl an seinen feuchten Rücken anschmiegte. Doch er konnte die Hände nicht von dem Lenkrad nehmen und die Klimaanlage einschalten. Das Lenkrad ruckelte unter seinen Handflächen, jede Unebenheit in der Strasse schickte ein Kribbeln hinauf durch seine Arme und er musste das Lenkrad ruhig halten, damit der Wagen ihm nicht ausbrechen konnte. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, seine Hände zitterten und er legte sie noch fester um den Lederbezug des Steuerrades.

Er wollte den Blick lösen, ihm war schwindelig, als die Bilder von schreienden Menschen an ihm vorbei zogen, Menschen, die versuchten von der Strasse zu flüchten, als der Wagen mit den blinkenden Signallichtern auf sie zu raste. Er bemühte sich den Blick zu halten und den wenigen Fahrzeugen auf den verschiedenen Fahrspuren auszuweichen und sie sicher zu überholen, als er ihnen bedrohlich näher kam. So schnell, dass es in seinen Ohren rauschte.  
Seine ganze Haltung hinter dem Steuer war verkrampft, und er war sich der Stärke des schweren Fahrzeugs, das er führte, mehr als bewusst. Der Motor brummte gebieterisch und er wagte es nicht einmal zu blinzeln, er musste die Oberhand über das Fahrzeugs halten, die Kontrolle für sich entscheiden, denn wenn er sie aus der Hand geben würde, würde er sterben. Und die Menschen, die auf der Strasse waren mit ihm.

Die Augen huschten nach oben, riskierten einen flüchtigen Blick in den Rückspiegel, niemand war hinter ihm, er sah nur das orangene Leuchten der Sonne und plötzlich traf ihn ein Gedanke schmerzhaft und verstärkte die Angst, die er auszustehen hatte. Die Farben waren die Gleichen wie damals, als er in dem alten Kellerraum war. Er glaubte, genau wie damals, dass das Team nicht kommen würde, um ihn vor dem zu retten, das ihm bevorstand.  
Er war allein, er war auf sich gestellt und je eher er sich mit diesem Gedanken abfinden würde, umso leichter würde es für ihn werden. Wo keine Hoffnung war, da gab es auch keine Enttäuschung.  
Er verscheuchte den Gedanken an die anderen. Menschen, die ihm einst wichtig waren. Er richtete die Konzentration auf nichts, als auf die Strasse.

Vor zwei Jahren, als ihm seine Würde brutal aus dem Leib gefoltert wurde, wollte er an seine Freunde denken, damals war es ihm nicht gelungen, ihre Gesichter heraufzubeschwören, er hatte nach ihnen gerufen, aber er konnte sie nicht vor seinem geistigen Auge erscheinen lassen. Heute wollte er sie verdrängen, wollte sich nicht an etwas klammern, das ihn doch verletzen würde. Doch so sehr er sich bemühte, der rationale Verstand - tief in einer versteckten Ecke seines Gehirns zurückgezogen - beschwor ihr Bild herauf, beschwor eine Hoffnung herauf, die er nicht verdrängen konnte. Die winzige Hoffnung, dass endlich alles gut werden würde. Der Tag hatte ihn verändert, sein altes Team hatte ihn verändert.

Der Verstand eines FBI Agents, der er einst gewesen war, arbeitete fieberhaft mit, ließ die Angst um das eigene Leben außer Acht. Er saß in einem Wagen der Regierung, er saß in dem Wagen mit dem Hotch und Emily vom Flughafen gekommen waren, er musste Zeit gewinnen, sie würden seine Spur nicht verlieren, denn das Fahrzeug war mit GPRS ausgerüstet. Egal wohin er fahren würde, sie würden ihn finden, sie mussten ihn finden. Und er wusste, dass sie es tun würden, dass Hotch jeden Hebel in Bewegung setzen würde, um den gleichen Fehler nicht zum zweiten Mal zu begehen.  
Zeit, Zeit, er brauchte nur Zeit. Es war eine Jagd, eine Jagd, die sie gemeinsam begonnen hatten und die nun enden würde. Endlich. Und er sah die Umgebung an sich vorüberziehen wie sein eigenes Leben und eine Erkenntnis traf ihn und ließ ihn überraschender Weise ganz ruhig werden.

Er wollte nicht sterben, doch sein Schicksal war schon zwei Jahre zuvor besiegelt worden, alles was er erlebt hatte war ein Alptraum aus dem er bis heute nicht erwacht war. Damals wollte er sterben, doch dieses Glück war ihm vergönnt gewesen. Heute würde er kämpfen und während er im Rausch der Geschwindigkeit an einer Lösung arbeitete, wusste er, dass er vertrauen musste. Er saß in einem Gefängnis, seine persönliche Hölle aus der es kein Entrinnen zu geben schien. Er wusste, dass in dieser Kabine so viel Grausames passieren konnte, wenn der Wagen erst einmal zu stehen kommen würde. Dann wäre er gefangen, und niemand konnte ihn dann hier herausholen. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich und der Fuß lies das Gaspedal kurz los, der Wagen verlor an Geschwindigkeit. Er wollte nicht sterben, er musste vertrauen.  
_Nein, denk nicht daran, fahr weiter, fahr einfach weiter!_

Spencer Reid löste die Spannung in seinem Nacken und zwang sich den Kopf kurz nach rechts zu drehen. Er löste den Blick von der Straße nur für den Bruchteil eines Augenblickes, nur eine Erahnung der Bewegung, doch es reichte, dass er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde und den Lauf der Waffe spürte, der sich schmerzhaft in seine Hüfte bohrte. Und es reichte, dass er das gehässige Grinsen des Mannes neben ihm sehen konnte. Die grauen, kalten Augen aufgeregt und gleichzeitig verträumt auf ihn gerichtet, beobachtete dieser den Fahrer vom Beifahrersitz aus ganz genau.

Übelkeit stieg in Reid auf, Galle brannte in seiner Kehle und er schluckte angestrengt, kämpfte gegen den krampfenden Klumpen in seinem Magen an. Spencer hatte den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen, und plötzlich empfand er Dankbarkeit dafür. Denn was immer sich in seinem Magen befunden hätte, wäre ihm in diesem Moment hochkommen. Er sah wieder auf die Straße, doch eigentlich sah er hindurch, er hörte nur den Motor und das Rauschen seines Blutes. Beides war viel zu schnell. Viel zu laut.  
„Fahr Schneller!"  
Sagte die Stimme auf dem Beifahrersitz erregt, befahl es förmlich. Der kräftige Mann befand sich in einem Rausch, er konnte sein Glück gar nicht fassen und befand sich trotz der Schmerzen, die seinen Körper beherrschten in einen permanenten Glückszustand. Er hatte seine Medikamente heute nicht bekommen, der Krebs hatte sich ausgebreitet, seine Glieder taten weh. Der Tag war lang gewesen, und er hatte seit so vielen Stunden nicht geschlafen, er hatte seine Zeit mit den Typen von der Regierung verbringen müssen. Er war am Ende, er musste sich ausruhen, Kraft tanken, für das was er seinem letzten Opfer antun würde.

Fest umklammerte er die Waffe, übertrug seine eigenen Schmerzen auf den Griff und drückte sie fester in Spencers Hüfte. Reid widerstand dem Impuls die Augen zu schließen, als sich das Metall schmerzhaft in seine Haut bohrte. Eine grausame Illusion genau diesen Schmerz schon einmal zwei Jahre zuvor gefühlt zu haben, als dieser Mann das Messer an seine Hüfte gehalten hatte.  
Der große Mann spürte sein Unbehagen und zielte etwas tiefer, glitt mit dem Lauf der Waffe in einer zärtlichen Bewegung bis runter zu seiner Kniescheibe.  
„Ich schwöre, ich schieß' dir ins Bein, wenn du nicht schneller fährst… versuch dann mal wegzulaufen, wenn wir beide es uns gemütlich machen! Dann wirst du wirklich flehen."

Der verkrampfte Fuß, der in dem zurückgestellten Sitz nicht bis an den Anschlag des Pedals kam, drückte es weiter runter, beschleunigte das Fahrzeug, die Finger krallten sich noch stärker an das Steuerrad. Spencer rutschte wenige Zentimeter nach Vorne, löste den durchnässten Rücken von dem Polster hinter ihm, er dehnte das Bein, um besser heranzukommen, er hoffte keinen Muskelkrampf zu bekommen.  
Die Stimme schallte laut in seinem Kopf, doch er versuchte sich vorzustellen weit weg an einen sicheren Ort zu sein, doch er konnte sich nicht selbst täuschen, er war nicht sicher, er war in einem Auto gefangen zusammen mit einem Serienmörder, der ein zweites Mal vor der Polizei flüchten konnte. Was für eine Ironie, dachte Spencer bitter. Und er fixierte die Strasse, während ein winziger Rest rationaler Gedanken fieberhaft versuchte einen Ausweg aus dieser Situation zu finden.

Doch als er die Berührung des Mannes neben ihn auf seinem Oberschenkel spürte, und die Hand zitternd und voll zurückgehaltener Erregung weiter nach oben glitt, schluchzte er panisch auf und die Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, tropften hinab, als das Gehirn Erinnerungen an einen längst vergangenen Alptraum schickte.  
„Na los, Hübscher… Fahr, wir werden es heute beenden!"  
Er stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf und klammerte sich noch fester an die Waffe, die Hand ließ Spencer los und er hielt sie sich vor den Bauch. Er musste husten. Und er wurde wütend, weil er sich nicht in der besten Verfassung befand.

Spencer Reid fuhr schnell durch die Strassen, konzentrierte sich trotz der Angst auf die Fahrt. Es war als würde er weglaufen, schnell entkommen vor einer Vergangenheit, die hier in diesem Moment viel zu real war. Doch er konnte nicht weg, nicht seit Robert Anthony Higgers, ein gesuchter Serienmörder und Vergewaltiger zu ihm ins Auto gestiegen war und die Vergangenheit und die Gegenwart miteinander verschmelzen ließ.

_15 Minuten zuvor_  
Emily Prentiss hatte Reid in die Tiefgarage der kleinen Polizeiwache geführt. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her. Ihre Schritte hallten laut durch die Stille. Sie beobachtete ihn streng, nahm wahr wie er Gedanken versunken an seiner Unterlippe kaute und immer noch wütend war.  
Als sie an dem Auto ankamen öffnete Emily die Fahrertür und ließ Reid einsteigen. Das Leder knarrte als er sich in den Sitz sinken ließ.  
Er atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen, lehnte den Kopf gegen die Kopfstütze.  
„Ich hab's vermasselt, oder?"

Fragte er Emily schließlich und drehte das Lenkrad leicht in einer spielerischen Geste hin und her. Er hatte in den vergangenen Minuten kein Wort gesagt, und erleichtert ließ sie sich neben ihn auf den Beifahrersitz sinken. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er mit ihr sprechen würde.  
„Nein, das hast du nicht."  
Versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. Sie griff zum Handschuhfach und nahm die Flasche Wasser heraus, die sie auf der Fahrt vom Flughafen darin gelassen hat. Sein Blick fiel kurz auf die Waffe, die dahinter verborgen lag.  
„Danke."  
Sagte er und schraubte den Deckel der Flasche ab. Während er trank suchte Emily nach den passenden Worten.  
„Du darfst nicht enttäuscht sein. Ich habe heute eine Seite an Hotch kennen gelernt, die wahrscheinlich jedem bis jetzt verborgen geblieben ist. Ich habe ihn noch nie so verletzt, so außer sich erlebt wie heute. Er war tief bewegt und ich wusste, dass es an dir liegen musste, an das was der Täter zu ihm gesagt hat. Er hat sich so verzweifelt gewünscht, alles für dich wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, dass es ihn fast zerstört, weil er es einfach nicht kann. Es hat ihn einfach aus der Bahn geworfen, dass du hier her gekommen bist."

Reid schraubte die Flasche wieder zu, drehte sie in den Händen und dachte nach.  
„Weißt du, ich fand es immer schade, dass wir uns nicht besser gekannt haben. Dass wir immer Schwierigkeiten miteinander hatten. Jedem einzelnen hast du so viel bedeutet und alle haben dir und deinem Urteilsvermögen vertraut. Du hast den anderen,… nein, du hast uns vertraut. Was ist daraus geworden? Ich kannte dich leider nicht gut genug, aber du bist niemals weggelaufen, das sieht dir so unähnlich."  
Reid drehte die Flasche in der Hand, er dachte nach während ihre Worte in ihm wirkten.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ich schätze es ist mir weggenommen worden…"  
sinnierte er traurig.  
„Dann hol es dir zurück! Reid, gib nicht auf... Du hast keine Ahnung. Du hast Hotch nicht gesehen, als er mit dem Täter gesprochen hat, du hast seine Anspannung nicht gesehen, du hast nicht gesehen wie er darum kämpfen musste das durchzustehen. Er wollte dich nur schützen. Nur deswegen hat er dir nicht erlaubt mit ihm zu sprechen. Bitte, Niemand denkt schlecht von dir, niemand! Lass nicht zu, dass so ein Schwein alles zerstört, was dir einmal wichtig gewesen ist. Wir haben alle bezahlt, für das was passiert ist."  
Sie sahen sich lange an. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und legte ihre auf seine. Er wollte sie wegziehen, war aber nicht schnell genug. Sie versuchte durch die dunklen Augen zu blicken, versuchte tief in seine Seele zu sehen und konnte nichts als Verlust und Angst dahinter erkennen.  
„Lass los, Spencer. Was immer es ist, du bist stärker."  
Sagte sie und er nickte, ohne ihr zustimmen zu wollen. Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.  
„Bitte. Versuche es."

Sie hielten den Blick einige Sekunden und Reid blinzelte schließlich irritiert, als ihr Handy klingelte, der Ton beendete diesen Moment augenblicklich.  
„Prentiss?"  
Meldete sie sich und hielt sich das andere Ohr zu, da die Verbindung offensichtlich schlecht war.  
„Was? Sir?"  
Fragte sie, dann fluchte sie und legte auf.  
„Das war Gideon. Ich muss nach oben gehen, ich habe keinen Empfang hier."  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Fragte Reid sein Mund war trocken, ein Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte formierte sich in seiner Magengegend. Sie tauschten einen flüchtigen Blick.  
„Keine Ahnung… ich konnte kein Wort verstehen."  
Das Handy klingelte erneut. Sie sahen sich an und Reid fuhr sich mit einer zitternden Hand durch die Haare. Er fühlte sich plötzlich genau so, wie damals an dem verhängnisvollen Tag, als Hotch ihn aus Penelopes Büro abgeholt hatte.  
Emily bemerkte sein Unbehagen und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter, bevor sie ausstieg.  
„Kann ich dich allein lassen?"  
Sein Instinkt wollte nein rufen, obwohl das natürlich albern war, und so nickte er nur.  
„Sicher, ich warte auf euch."  
Sie nickte zustimmend und entfernte sich vom Fahrzeug.

Reid versuchte die negativen Gedanken zu verscheuchen, das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte abzuschütteln. Er schaffte es sich zu entspannen und sich Worte zu recht zulegen, die er Hotch auf dem Rückflug sagen wollte. Worte, die so vieles klären sollten. Und seine Gedanken schweiften nach Vegas, er sah Charlenes Lächeln vor sich, ihre Locken, die in alle Richtungen abstanden und er fühlte einen Stich, wenn er daran dachte, dass er auch mit ihr alles vermasselt hatte. Es kam ihm vor als wäre er seit Wochen weg und plötzlich hatte er es eilig zurück nach Vegas zu kommen.  
Doch ein lautes Geräusch ließ ihn aus seiner Gedankenwelt aufschrecken. Er setzte sich auf, als die Beifahrertüre geöffnet wurde und sich jemand hart und schwer in den Sitz fallen ließ. Die massige Gestalt ließ keine Zeit, das Reid die Situation begreifen konnte. Beide Augenpaare sahen sofort zu der Waffe im geöffneten Handschuhfach und noch bevor Reid sich aus der Erstarrung lösen konnte, hatte die Gestalt nach ihr gegriffen und zielte jetzt auf den Jungen.  
„Fahr los!"  
Brüllte die erregte Stimme förmlich. Schmerzerfüllt und aggressiv.  
„Fahr los!"  
Reid hielt die Luft an und drehte irritiert den Schlüssel, der in der Zündung steckte, seine Hand zitterte, aber der Motor heulte auf.  
Er löste die Handbremse und trat das Gaspedal durch. Die Reifen quietschten laut, als der Wagen sich in Bewegung setzte.

„Was zum… Teufel?"  
Rief Emily, die durch den Lärm aufgeschreckt wieder zurück gerannt kam. Und in einer natürlichen Reaktion setzte sie sich in Bewegung und rannte dem Fahrzeug nach, sie rannte die Auffahrt hoch und sah dem Wagen hinterher. Das Handy noch in der Hand, den Daumen auf der Kurzwahl für Jason Gideon. Ungläubig sah sie wie der Wagen sich entfernte, schnell so schnell, sie wusste noch nicht, das der Täter sich nicht länger im Verhörraum befand, sie wusste nicht was in Reid gefahren war, doch sie wusste, dass er fuhr, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen.

Solange er fuhr, war er sicher, würde der Täter ihn verletzen oder töten, dann würde er den Wagen nicht halten können, er würde ihrer beider Leben aufs Spiel setzen. Und Spencer wusste, dass er ihm nichts tun würde, solange der Wagen in Bewegung war. Der Täter hatte Schmerzen und er war wütend, er wollte nur drohen, er wollte Angst machen genau wie damals.  
Doch auch damals hatte er Spencer plötzlich mit Gewalt überrascht, die er nie auch nur erahnen konnte.  
Die Tränen fanden einen Weg, als er die Bilder vor sich sah, die Federn der alten Matratze, die sich in seinen Bauch gebohrt hatten, während dieser Mann ihn vergewaltig hatte, während er ihn missbraucht hatte, über Stunden. Er brauchte sie nicht zurückhalten, die Hand berührte ihn wieder, streichelte ihn zärtlich und trotzdem lag soviel Aggression in dieser Geste, dass Spencer es einfach geschehen ließ während Erinnerungen auf ihn einstürzten. Er atmete laut aus und da er das hier schon einmal erlebt hatte wusste er, was auf ihn zukommen würde. Er fügte sich, vorerst. Noch lag er nicht, noch saß er aufrecht und steuerte den Wagen, zu liegen hieß hilflos zu sein. Am Steuer zu sitzen bei dieser Geschwindigkeit, hieß Kontrolle zu haben.

Robert Anthony Higgers musterte den Jungen, nahm jede Einzelheit wahr, jede noch so kleine Veränderung, die er nach zwei Jahren an seinem Opfer ausmachen konnte. Sein Herz war angeschwollen, als er ihn zufällig in dem Auto hat sitzen sehen, als er es geschafft hatte unauffällig in die Tiefgarage zu kommen. Er hatte zwei Jahre zuvor einen FBI Agent direkt vor den Augen seines Vorgesetzten entführt, er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, direkt vor den Augen des verdammten FBIs erneut zu verschwinden. Was für ein Geniestreich!  
Er musterte das gebräunte Gesicht des Jungen, sah die kleinen Fältchen, die sich an seinen Augen gebildet hatten, die Augenränder, die zeigten, dass er nicht viel Schlaf bekam. Die Haare des Jungen waren kürzer. Higgers wusste, dass der Junge nicht länger rein und unschuldig war, das hatte er ihm zwei Jahre vorher genommen, er war gebrauchte Ware, reifer, verschmutzt und doch konnte er es nicht fassen wie gesund er aussah, wie ihn die braunen Augen angesehen hatten, die nicht länger leer gewesen waren. Sie hatten Wieder erkennen und gleichzeitig Überraschung ausgedrückt und dann war die gleiche unschuldige Angst wieder in ihnen erschienen, genau wie damals und Higgers wusste, gebraucht oder nicht, er konnte sich noch einmal so fühlen wie vor zwei Jahren, er konnte das gleiche Spiel wieder spielen mit einer verlorenen Seele, die er noch nicht gebrochen hatte. Noch nicht.

Higgers hustete wieder. Er fixierte Reid weiterhin, der erstaunlicher Weise völlig ruhig wirkte, auch wenn in seinem Inneren gerade ein Sturm tobte. Er mußte an Hotch denken, und er rief sich Emilys Worte immer wieder ins Gedächtnis. Was hatte der Kerl ihm nur erzählt? Fast so, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen wandte der massige Körper sich Reid zu. Das Leder knarrte unter dem Gewicht des Mannes.  
„Ich habe mit Agent Hotchner gesprochen…"  
Er legte wieder die herablassende Betonung auf den Namen, so als würde er sich geradezu vor diesem Namen ekeln. Reid blinzelte angestrengt, seine Lippen öffneten sich, doch er schloss sie sogleich wieder. Verhandeln würde nichts bringen, dieses Mal war er schlauer, er würde zu hören.

Higgers nickte verständnisvoll, als keine Antwort kam. Also fuhr er fort, kam noch etwas näher an den Fahrer heran. Und Reid spürte den heißen Atem an seinem Hals. Der Mann atmete laut und schmerzvoll. Er keuchte beinahe vor Anstrengung.  
„Er wollte allen ernstes wissen, was mich dazu bewogen hat meine Taten auszuführen. Aber machen wir uns nichts vor, er war sensationslüstern, er wollte alle kleinen perversen Einzelheiten wissen, was mit dir passiert ist, was ich dir angetan habe. Er wollte sich darin suhlen, es verschaffte ihn Genugtuung. Er hat gesagt, du bedeutest ihm nichts."  
Verächtlich spie er die letzten Bemerkungen aus, als wenn _angetan_ ein zu schmutziges Wort für seine heroischen Taten gewesen wäre. Higgers lachte, dann verzog er den Mund, als Schmerzwellen ihn trafen. Er suchte nach Worten, sprach sehr langsam und ruhig.  
„Wir werden sehen, wenn die anderen meine neue Botschaft lesen… ich glaube, auf deiner Brust und deinem Bauch ist noch genug Platz."

Reid schüttelte den Kopf und kämpfte gegen die schweren Tränen an, die aus seinen Augen traten. Die Worte trafen ihn und ein altes Gefühl von Scham stieg ihn ihm auf und rötete seine Wangen. Ihm brach der Schweiß aus, als er mit Schaudern daran dachte, wie der Täter vor zwei Jahren mit einer Engelsgeduld Worte auf seinen Rücken verewigt hat. Das Zittern wurde heftiger. Spencer Reid war nie ein religiöser Mensch gewesen, und bei dem was er zwei Jahre zuvor erleben musste, hat er sich niemals an Gott gewand, doch so sehr er es auch wollte, er schaffte es nicht an Hotch zu denken, zwei Jahre zuvor hatte er ihm nicht helfen können, Reid wollte auch an diesem Tag nicht enttäuscht werden und seine Hoffnung auf jemanden legen, der nicht kommen würde. Seine Lippen bewegten sich langsam, kein Wort wurde laut ausgesprochen, doch es war ein stilles Stoßgebet gen Himmel. Ein verzweifelter Ruf, aus der Hölle in der er sich befand.

Enttäuschung über Hotch stieg einfach in ihm auf, die Angst schickte Zweifel, aber als auch gleichzeitig die Erinnerung an das Gespräch vor wenigen Minuten in ihm aufflackerte, wusste er, dass der Kerl ihn nur treffen wollte, ihn erniedrigen wollte. Hotchs Worte spielten sich in seinem Kopf ab, so als könnte er sie wirklich hören und er sah seine geröteten Augen vor sich, die verletzte Hand.  
_„Reid, er hat mir in kleinsten Einzelheiten erzählt was er dir angetan hat, er hat mich sadistisch und überheblich angekeift und mir Dinge verraten, über die du nicht einmal mit mir gesprochen hast. Details, die du damals in den Gesprächen mit den Psychologen für dich behalten hast. Dinge, die nur du und er wissen. Worte, die mich alles andere als zufrieden machen. Junge, glaub mir, es geht mir alles andere als gut, bei dem was ich gehört habe… es sind Bilder, es sind Details, mit denen nicht mal ich fertig werden kann. Ich kann keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen ohne solch eine Wut auf mich, auf dich und vor allem auf ihn zu empfinden_."

„Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er dich im Stich gelassen hat damals, ich hab ihm alles erzählt, ihm gesagt, dass du ganz allein warst, dass nur ich deine verzweifelten Schreie gehört habe und dass du nach ihm gerufen hast immer wieder."  
Er lachte jetzt laut und keifend auf. Er fühlte sich überheblich bei der Erinnerung.  
„Er ist ganz schön wütend geworden, dieser Arrogante Anzugträger."  
Reid sah weiter krampfhaft auf die Strasse, seine Augen schwammen, ließen den grauen Straßenbelag wie Wasser vor seinen Augen erscheinen. Jedes Wort schmerzte.  
„Vor zwei Jahren war dieser Kerl mir schon zuwider. Aber ich habe ihn aus der Fassung gebracht, und er hat mir meinen letzten Wunsch erfüllt. Er hat mich angefleht ihm mehr zu erzählen, ihm Details zu beschreiben, schmutzige Bilder und ich sagte ihm, ich würde es nur tun, wenn er dich hier her holt. Und er hat es getan. Ich habe ihm gesagt, ich will dich sehen, ich will dich berühren! Jetzt müsste ich ihm eigentlich dankbar sein… naja, jetzt ist es zu spät für Agent Hotchner!"

Reids Lippen zitterten, sie bewegten sich wieder, als er stumm die Worte stammelte, die ihn beruhigen sollten, die den Redefluss von ihm abprallen ließen.  
_Er lügt… er lügt… Hotch hatte keine Ahnung, dass ich kommen würde… er wusste es nicht, er wusste es nicht… Er war überrascht und schockiert, als er mich sah_.

„Ich glaube Ihnen nicht."  
Stammelte Reid durch die Schluchzer, die Fassade bröckelte, drohte einzustürzen, als die Hand ihn wieder berührte. Er wich etwas zurück, er wollte nicht berührt werden, er würde alles über sich ergehen lassen, die schlimmste Folter ertragen, wenn dieses Schwein ihn nur nicht anfassen würde. Die Worte verließen seine Lippen, und er biss sich schmerzhaft darauf, wie um sich selbst zu bestrafen. Die Worte sollten nur in seinem Kopf bleiben, er wollte sie nicht laut aussprechen.  
Wütend hob Higgers die Hand und Reid zuckte augenblicklich zusammen, der Fuß rutschte wieder vom Gas.  
In einer schnellen Bewegung griff er Reid ins Haar, krallte die Finger schmerzhaft in die kurzen Haare und drückte seinen Kopf schnell gegen das Lenkrad. Der Aufprall kam überraschend und Reid riss das Steuer durch einen Reflex rum. Der Wagen kurvte und die Reifen quietschten, weil er den Fuß durch den Schock wieder fester auf das Gaspedal drückte. Reid spürte wie die Haut über seiner Augenbraue aufplatzte, dort wo er auf die Oberfläche des Lenkrades aufgeschlagen war, sein Kopf begann zu schmerzen doch er schüttelte den Eindruck fort, sah gebannt zurück auf die Strasse und fing sich wieder, Higgers krallte sich an den Griff über der Seitentür und schloss die Augen, sein Herz raste, als der große Wagen unkontrolliert über die Strasse preschte. Er hielt den Atem an und atmete erst laut und stöhnend aus, als Reid den Wagen wieder unter Kontrolle hatte wieder stetig weiter fuhr.

„Ihr verdammten arroganten FBI Typen. Wann kapiert ihr endlich, das ich hier das Sagen habe?!"  
Er funkelte Reid wütend an, während der an seine Stirn fasste, um zu sehen ob die Wunde stark blutete. Doch er legte die Hand sofort wieder auf das Lenkrad. Atmete laut aus, erleichtert darüber, dass er weiterfahren konnte.  
_Anhalten heißt sterben…_  
„Wir suchen uns ein schmuckes Plätzchen und dann will ich mich so fühlen wie zwei Jahre zuvor, als der Verdammte Krebs noch nicht so fortgeschritten war. Dann werd ich dir zeigen was Schmerzen sind!"  
Er spie die Worte wütend und laut aus, er schrie förmlich und Reid zuckte bei jedem Wort leicht zusammen.  
„Weißt du was der Anzugträger gesagt hat? Weißt du das?"  
Er schrie Reid ins Ohr, und der Junge schüttelte den Kopf, während die Tränen wieder liefen, sie traten völlig automatisch aus seinen Augen, er konnte es nicht verhindern. Er wusste, dass er nicht hören wollte, was der Kerl ihm zu sagen hatte. Er wollte es nicht  
„Weißt du was Agent Hotchner gesagt hat?"  
„Nein."  
Stammelte Reid und er verstummte wieder, kniff die Lippen zusammen. Das Nein sollte die Frage des Kerls neben ihm nicht beantworten, er meinte damit, dass er es nicht wissen wollte, dass er aufhören sollte von Hotch zu sprechen.  
„Er hat die Fassung verloren, er ist wie ein Tier auf mich zu und hat mich angebrüllt. Nach allem hätte er ein bisschen mehr Respekt haben sollen."  
Er lachte wieder, ein gehässiger Laut.  
„Er sagte, Wir werden sicher sein… wenn Sie tot sind und in der Hölle schmoren! Sie haben nicht gewonnen, Sie werden nicht gewinnen! Sie verdammtes Schwein. Und dafür habe ich ihn bestraft."

Reid sah zur Seite, jetzt verlangte er gierig danach, dass der Kerl weiter sprechen würde, doch er feixte nur zufrieden über die Wirkung seiner Worte. Verzweifelt suchte Spencer nach einer Lösung hier heraus zu kommen, doch ein ungutes Gefühl lag schwer in seinem Magen.  
„Wir beide werden uns ein hübsches Hotel suchen, irgendetwas wo wir ungestört sein werden und dann werde ich genau das Gleiche mit dir machen, wie damals und diesmal wird es noch viel länger dauern. Ich versprech' dir, diesmal ist es mir egal, denn sie werden nicht kommen. Agent Hotchner wird nicht kommen, um deine Hand zu halten, Hübscher, jetzt sind es nur wir beide."

_Der Tote war Polizist, ein junger Mann, er hat Worte mit einem Messer in seinem Rücken geritzt… und versucht ihn zu vergewaltigen… es war ihm nicht gelungen_  
Rief er sich Hotchs Worte ins Gedächtnis. Sie halfen ihm, ruhig zu bleiben, so gut es eben ging. Der Täter war wütend, so wütend, weil er das hatte was er wollte und weil er nicht fähig war, den letzten grausamen Schritt zu tun.  
Higgers Stirn war voller Schweißperlen, er schnaufte laut, und es war offensichtlich, dass er Schmerzen hatte.  
„Sie können nicht weg, wo wollen Sie denn hin? Sie werden gesucht, jedes Hotel dieses Staates, wird inzwischen ein Foto von ihnen gefaxt bekommen haben…"  
Versuchte es Reid. Er biss ich auf die Unterlippe, suchte allen Mut zusammen, den er noch fähig war aufzubringen. Er wählte seine Worte ganz genau, bemüht die Stimme fest und abwertend klingen zu lassen.  
„Was wollen Sie mir tun? Sehen Sie sich an, Sie haben Schmerzen, wie sollen Sie noch einen hochbekommen. Es hat doch bei dem Polizisten, den sie getötet haben, schon nicht mehr geklappt. Lassen Sie mich gehen."

„Sei still! Gleich wird dir das Lachen vergehen, genau wie diesem Agent Hotchner. Ich habe gewonnen, Junge!"  
Er hielt plötzlich inne, riss den Blick von der Strasse los und sah seinen Peiniger schockiert an.  
„Den Typ im Anzug, nach dem du damals so verzweifelt gerufen hast. Er ist nicht gekommen, Bürschchen, er hat dich hängen lassen und ich verrate dir was, er wird auch jetzt nicht kommen, er hat mir gedroht, und dafür hab ich ihn bestraft. Ich habe ihn getötet. Das Blut triefte aus der Wunde, als er sein Leben ausgehaucht hat. Wie glaubst du bin ich sonst entkommen?"  
Tränen formten sich erneut in Reids Augen. Er wollte die Worte nicht wahrhaben, sie trafen ihn hart, als hätte ihn jemand geschlagen.  
„Sie lügen!"  
Stieß er zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen heraus, der Schmerz brannte in ihm. Und die Worte kamen nur erstickt.  
„Tue ich das…?"  
Er grinste gehässig.  
„Jetzt sind es nur noch wir beide. Du kannst schreien so viel du willst, und du wirst schreien, da bin ich mir sicher. Doch er wird nicht kommen, um dir zu helfen. Mein Hübscher, du und ich und wir haben Zeit, viel Zeit."

Reid gab noch mehr Gas, versuchte die Trauer, die in ihm brannte abzuhängen, weit hinter sich zu lassen, bis er bereit war, sie wieder in den Vordergrund zu lassen. Der rationale Verstand half ihm dabei, indem er ihm einen Plan schickte, von dem er nicht wusste ob er gut ausgehen konnte. Doch das war belanglos. Irgendetwas zu versuchen war besser, als sich in sein Schicksal zu fügen. Der Plan verdrängte jeden Gedanken an Hotch, den Gedanken, dass er ihn verloren hatte. Für immer.  
Jetzt ging es nur um sein eigenes Überleben, alles andere musste warten. Er wartete auf eine Gelegenheit, steuerte den Wagen zielsicher vorwärts.  
Er schluckte den letzten Weinkrampf herunter, verdrängte alle negativen Gefühle und legte ganz viel Anteilnahme in seine Stimme.  
„Sie können sich stellen. Wenn ich anhalte und sage, dass Sie mir nichts getan haben, kann das auch für Sie gut ausgehen."

Er konnte nicht zur Seite sehen, um die Reaktion abzuwarten, doch die Waffe unterbrach den Kontakt zu Reid und der Täter ließ sie in seinen Schoß sinken, ohne den Griff loszulassen. Er war müde, er hatte Schmerzen und seine Kraft schwand langsam.  
„Sie würden in ein Krankenhaus kommen und man würde Ihnen etwas gegen die Schmerzen verabreichen."  
Bemerkte Reid langsam. Der Mann neben ihn atmete erleichtert aus, sein Gesicht war voller Schweiß, das Angebot war verlockend. Er nickte zustimmend, schüttelte aber dann den Kopf, als würde er die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten abwiegen.  
„Fahr einfach weiter. Wenn ich was Passendes gefunden habe, dann werde ich dich erst mal ein paar Tage hinhalten bis es mir besser geht. Weißt du noch, drei Tage und Nächte habe ich dich an das Bett gefesselt. Du hattest Hunger, du warst erschöpft. Das hat mich so geil gemacht. Und jetzt rieche ich deine Angst. Du kannst noch so viel reden. Sie werden diesmal nicht kommen. Du gehörst mir, nur mir. Und du wirst mich anbetteln, dich zu erlösen."

Reid nickte, er resignierte, als die Worte in ihm wirkten, die Aussichten waren schlecht, und Hotchs Stimme drängte sich in seinen Kopf und eine unglaubliche Trauer schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.  
„_Bitte vertraue mir, wenn ich dir sage, niemand kommt bei diesem Kerl weiter. Du konntest zwei Jahre zuvor nicht mit ihm verhandeln und ich kann es heute nicht…"_

Er dachte an Hotch, dachte daran keine Chance gehabt zu haben, irgendetwas zwischen ihnen wieder gutmachen zu können. Und plötzlich spielte dies alles keine Rolle mehr, er sah seinen Plan als letzten Ausweg. Er riss in voller Fahrt das Steuer plötzlich um, machte einen Schwenker mit dem Wagen, so dass Higgers an die Seitentür gedrückt wurde. Er hatte keine Zeit zu prüfen ob er durch den Aufprall die Waffe hatte fallen lassen. Reid zögerte keinen Augenblick; als er den überraschten Aufschrei seines Peinigers hörte, trat er die Bremse, das ABS griff, die Reifen quietschen und der schwere Wagen schleuderte ohne viel an Geschwindigkeit zu verlieren. Er brach förmlich aus. Reids Herz schlug rasend in seiner Brust. Und bevor der Schock die Sinne betäuben konnte, griff er im Bruchteil eines Augenblickes zum Hebel um die Wagentür zu öffnen. Seine Handflächen waren schwitzig, weil er verzweifelt das Leder des Lenkrades umklammert hatte, er rutschte vom Hebel ab und schafft es erst nicht, den Griff zu ziehen, schließlich nach schier endlosen Sekunden bekam er ihn zu fassen.

Er öffnete blitzschnell die schwere Wagentür, der Wagen schlitterte weiter und Reid wollte heraus springen, Higgers war bei der Vollbremsung mit dem Kopf gegen die Windschutzscheibe geschlagen, er blutete und war für einen Moment benommen. Doch er schaffte es sich aufzurappeln und packte Reid grob an seinem Arm. Reid war es schwindelig, ihm war übel und der Wagen bewegte sich immer noch, schleuderte unkontrolliert über die Strasse, über die gefallenen Blätter. Er hörte Autos hupen, er hörte Autos bremsen, doch die Geräusche drangen nicht zu ihm, er zwang sich nicht durch die Scheiben zu blicken. Das Chaos um ihn herum nicht zu sehen. Adrenalin rauschte durch seinen Körper. In einer verzweifelten Bewegung lehnte sich Reid aus dem Wagen, riss das eine Bein hoch und trat nach hinten, er stieß auf den erhofften Widerstand, als er den Mann traf, der ihn einfach nicht loslassen wollte. Der Wagen schlitterte weiter, und Reid verlor den Halt, er hatte sich an der geöffneten Tür geklammert und das Gewicht dieser zog ihn mit sich, als sie aufschwang. Er fiel förmlich aus dem Wagen, als physikalische Kräfte an ihm zerrten. Und landete unsanft auf der Seite.

Der Täter krallte sich an seinem Fuß fest und sprang hinterher. Der Wagen prallte krachend in die Schaufensterscheibe eines Drugstores, und der Aufprall beendete endlich die unkontrollierte Fahrt. Er kam endlich zu stehen. Die Airbags gingen auf, Glas splitterte und der Motor begann zu rauchen.

Reid hatte es geschafft, aus dem Wagen zukommen, bevor er in das Geschäft geschlendert war. Higgers war mit ihm herausgesprungen.  
Reid war hart auf dem Asphalt gelandet, der Aufprall raubte ihm für Sekunden das Bewusstsein und er spürte wie sein rechter Hemdärmel und die Haut darunter aufgerissen wurden, er fühlte den brennenden Schmerz, als er mit dem Arm über das harte Pflaster glitt, die raue Steinoberfläche der Strasse schrammte ihm die Haut auf, ein prickelnder Schmerz wie kleine Nadelstiche. Und der Schmerz verhinderte, dass ihm vollkommen schwarz vor Augen wurde.  
Es konnten nur Zentimeter sein aber die Reibung erzeugte solch eine Hitze, dass er den Eindruck hatte, noch Meterweit zu rutschen. Tränen schossen automatisch in seine Augen. Eine Reaktion auf die Angst, nicht lebend aus diesem Fahrzeug zu kommen. Eine Reaktion auf den brennenden Schmerz als seine Haut den Asphalt berührte.

Dann blieb er bewegungslos auf den Rücken liegen, versuchte tief Luft zu holen, weil er sie in den Sekunden zuvor angehalten hatte. Der Täter landete schwer auf ihm, und Spencer wurde zugleich wieder aus der Ohnmacht gerissen, er öffnete die Augen und wurde von der tiefliegenden Sonne geblendet. Sie Luft wurde aus ihm herausgedrückt, er fühlte den Puls in seinen Ohren klopfen, schnell, rasend und sonst hörte er nichts um sich herum.  
Er fühlte den Schmerz, fühlt wie sich die Haut aufgeschrammt hatte, seine Augen waren feucht und brannten und er sah die blinkenden Lichter in der blendenden Sonne, sie ging unter und das Licht reflektierte schmerzhaft in den dicken Tropfen, die sein Sichtfeld schwimmen ließen..

Higgers saß auf ihm. Das Gewicht drückte ihn nach unten. Reid wollte sich wehren doch der Kerl richtete die Waffe auf sein Gesicht. Sie befand sich nach wie vor in seiner Hand. Reid drohte wieder das Bewusstsein zu verlieren doch die laute Stimme des Täters zerrte an ihm und Hoffnung schickte Adrenalin durch seinen Körper.  
„Sie kommen!"  
Schrie er atemlos und die Wut überkam ihn, als Schmerzen seinen ganzen Körper beherrschten. Sein Kopf war voller Blut, es lief bereits in seinen Nacken und durchtränkte sein Hemd.  
„Wenn du dich wehrst, werde ich schießen, ist doch zu schade, um das hübsche Gesicht."

Reid blickte sich hilflos um, er konnte keinen Wagen ausmachen, niemand würde kommen, der ihm helfen konnte.  
Der Täter zielte immer noch mit der Waffe, die Hand zitterte heftig und seine Augen hefteten sich auf Reid. Die grauen Augen funkelten vor Wut und der massige Körper zitterte, über das, was gerade passiert war.  
„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Mit niemandem war es so wie mit dir… Glaub mir, dass du versucht hast dich selbst umzubringen, hilft dir nicht! Ich will dass du mich darum bittest, dein Erlöser zu sein! So leicht kommst du nicht davon!"  
Begann er plötzlich und beugte sich herunter näherte sich mit seinen Lippen Reids Gesicht, angewidert drehte Reid den Kopf zur Seite und ließ die Luft, die sich einen Weg in seine Lungen gekämpft hatte seufzend entweichen. Higgers atmete schwer und keuchend. Blies ihm den erregten Atem ins Gesicht.  
„Weißt du noch, wie ich dich auf das Bett gedrückt habe? Nur weil, ich heute keinen mehr hochkriege, heißt das nicht, dass ich keinen Spaß mit dir haben kann, ich habe Jahre auf diesen Moment gewartet. Ich kann dir auf jede andere Weise, so viel Schmerz zufügen, du wirst mich anflehen! Ich kann dir so verdammt wehtun!"

Mit einer Hand griff der Täter nach unten und versuchte Reids Gürtel zu öffnen. Das Gewicht, das nun auf Bauch und Brust drückte, sperrte dem Jungen die Luft ab und er verkrampfte sich.  
„Weißt du noch, wie deine Muskeln dem Druck nachgegeben haben, wie sie mich willkommen geheißen haben, als ich dich gebrochen habe, als ich in dir war und du meine Macht spüren musstest? Du hast so gezittert, du hast so geschrieen und ich hatte die Macht, nur ich allein."

Die Einsatzwagen kamen schließlich näher, auch wenn Reid sie aus seiner Position nicht sehen konnte, so konnte er es beinahe spüren, ohne das Gefühl mit irgendetwas verbinden zu können. Der Boden vibrierte ganz leicht, kaum fassbar. Die Straße flimmerte in der untergehenden Sonne, als die heißen Motoren näher kamen. Sie fuhren bergauf, und Reid sah in dem blendenden orangefarbenen Licht, das auf der Strasse reflektierte, die Signallichter, und er konnte nicht ausmachen ob sie real waren oder ob er sie in diesem letzten verzweifelten Augenblick sehen wollte. So wie er damals so verzweifelt die Taschenlampen sehen wollte. Die Sirenen waren eingeschaltet, drangen durch den Wind getragen zu ihm. Schließlich hörte er die Motoren als die ersten Wagen näher kamen. Nicht fähig sie als Realität anzuerkennen.

Reid hob den Kopf und sah den Mann über ihm voller Abneigung, voller Ekel, voller unberechenbaren Hass an. Er spuckte ihm ins Gesicht.  
„Sie werden mich niemals wieder anfassen!"  
Und er nutzte die Überraschung des Täters, er riss seine eingeklemmte Hand unter der massigen Gestalt hervor und umfasste dessen Hand, die den Griff der Waffe festhielt. Sie rangen miteinander. Versuchten jeweils die Kontrolle über den anderen zu bekommen.  
Reid bäumte sich unter seinem Gewicht auf, versuchte die verkrampften Finger seines Peinigers von dem Griff der Waffe zu lösen.  
„Wehr dich nicht, Hübscher, gleich ist es vorbei… Ich habe dich gebrochen, Euch alle!"

Dann löste sich der Schuss,… laut, und er durchschnitt die keuchende angestrengte Atmung der beiden Männer. Sie verharrten in der Bewegung. Verharrten in Stille. Und die Zeit schien plötzlich anzuhalten. Das laute Geräusch als die Patrone aus dem Magazin geschossen wurde, führte bei beiden ein unangenehmes Rauschen hervor, die Ohren der Männer verschlossen sich, als hätte jemand von innen einen dünnen Film über das Trommelfell gespannt. Als das empfindliche Gehör das Geräusch, das viel zu nah war, verarbeiten musste. Es entstand ein hohes Piepen, ein Geräusch, als hätte jemand einen Teekessel mit kochendem Wasser auf dem Herd vergessen. Alle anderen Geräusche wurden ausgeschlossen aus dieser Welt und Reid hatte den Eindruck plötzlich alles wie durch eine Schaumstoffwand zu hören und zu fühlen. Beinahe so als befände er sich unter Wasser.

Higgers löste sich zuerst aus der Erstarrung, er wich zurück, seine Hände begannen zu zittern.  
„Nein, nein, nein!"  
Brüllte er durch die Watte, die sein Gehör einzuhüllen schien. Seine Stimme war laut und der Körper unter ihm zuckte ängstlich zusammen, doch seine eigenen Worte, drangen aus weiter Entfernung zu ihm. Dann erst sah er das Blut, spürte seine Wärme an seiner Kleidung und Reid grinste den Mann über ihn triumphierend an.

Verzweifelt und vom Schmerz überwältigt ließ er sich auf den Jungen niedersinken, sackte förmlich zusammen, als die letzte Kraft ihn verließ. Er konnte nicht mehr weglaufen, jetzt hier und heute würde es ein Ende nehmen, für immer. Er nahm, diese letzte intensive Berührung wahr, genoss den Schmerz, der durch sein Innerstes fuhr, versuchte für den Rest seines Lebens von diesem Hochgefühl zu zehren, den Jungen noch einmal zu spüren, seinen Geruch einzuatmen, die Angst tief in sich aufzusaugen und sich in diesem süßen Geruch nach Schweiß und Furcht zu suhlen und ihn festzuhalten, fest in einer wehrlosen Position, für immer. Er richtete sich wieder stöhnend auf und sah noch wie die Autos näher kamen, dann schloss er die Augen, ließ den Schmerz zu. Es war ein tiefer, innerer Schmerz, der wie ein Krampf durch seinen Körper fuhr.  
„Du bist viel zu still…"  
Hauchte er Reid zu und dieser schloss die Augen genau so krampfhaft fest wie er auch die Lippen aufeinander drückte. Der Boden unter ihm vibrierte, als sich die schweren Fahrzeuge näherten. Die Jagd war vorbei.

Die Zeit arbeitete gegen ihn, die Kraft hatte ihn verlassen. Und die Waffe schlitterte über den Boden, als Robert Anthony Higgers sie aus der schlaffen Hand fallen ließ.

TBC


	20. 19 : Blut

Hallo! Ich habe keine Ahnung von Medizin, doch meine liebe Freundin konnte mir mit jahrelanger intensiv Emergency Room Erfahrung mit den nötigen Fachausdrücken und Handhabungen zur Seite stehen! Dude, ich drück dich! Du bist die Beste HDGDL!!!! Mein Musik Tipp zur Untermalung: Placebo – Running Up That Hill! Enjoy! Eure Susi P.S. mir gehört nix, nur Season 1 und bald Season 2 auf DVD! I do not own Criminal Minds, I wish I would! I'm a librarian and know absolutely nothing about medicine, I hope you don't mind!

**19: Blut**

_"crossing your sword  
in glorious fights  
don't waste a word  
as you fight with the knights_

_graceful they stand  
honored they fall  
heroes of their land  
can't you their call_

_(from the ) soldiers of time  
fighting a battle  
with all of the greats  
wounded you fall  
but it's never too late_

_stand up and fight  
and the victory will be yours  
wrong won't be right  
you could be opening the doors_

_graceful you stand  
you'll never fail  
hereoe of your land  
you've got to survive_

_You've been a soldier of time  
One in a million  
Crossing the line  
Your star will always shine  
Thruout the centuries  
To light up the sky"_

_Ad Vance - Soldier Of Time_

Stille kann etwas Positives sein, Stille kann einem Menschen ein Gefühl von Frieden bringen, Stille kann helfen den Verstand zu focusieren, an die Grenzen des Bewusstseins zu wandern und dort in Ruhe zu verharren. Stille erlaubt es nachzudenken, an einer Lösung zu arbeiten und - wenn auch nur für einen Augenblick - dafür zu sorgen, dass die Zeit anhält, dass sie in diesem Moment nicht weiterläuft und grausame Dinge damit verhindert werden, sie würden einfach nicht passieren.  
Stille kann auch etwas sehr Unangenehmes sein. Der Verstand kann in der Zeit verharren, stillstehen, beinahe resignieren und aufgeben. Ein Weiterkommen wäre nicht möglich und das Dasein wäre kalt und leer, ohne Sinn, ohne Ziel. Negative Gedanken können entstehen, etwas Schlimmes kann passieren und der Verstand muss akzeptieren, dass die Zeit nicht anhält, dass sie weiterläuft, unaufhaltsam und dass sich - was immer passiert - nichts wieder in Ordnung bringen lässt.  
Wird die Grenze überschritten und passiert etwas Unaussprechliches, so wird es das einzige Mal sein, eine zweite Chance wird es nicht geben. Niemand kann zurückgehen, niemand kann die Vergangenheit verändern.  
Durch unangenehme Stille entsteht Schweigen.

Jason Gideon sah vom Beifahrersitz nach hinten. Beobachtete die angespannten Gesichter von Aaron Hotchner und Derek Morgan. Für sie stand die Zeit still, sie waren schweigend verharrt. Sahen sich nicht einmal an und beobachteten durch die Autoscheiben, wie die Umgebung an ihnen vorbeiraste, wie die Zeit außerhalb des Fahrzeugs weiter lief. Wie die Zeit unaufhaltsam verstrich und niemand wusste, was diese Zeit für Spencer Reid erneut verändern würde.  
Gideon trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern gegen die Verkleidung der Türe. Er sah den Fahrer an, der mit ausdrucksloser Miene durch den Verkehr rauschte. Agent Cross fuhr schnell und sicher, auch er sprach kein Wort. Das Schweigen war bedrückend und er verfluchte diesen ganzen Tag. Er hätte alles gegeben, nur um mit der BAU nicht in diesem Fahrzeug sitzen zu müssen. Neidisch dachte er an seinen Kollegen, der mit der anderen Agentin aus dieser Abteilung, Emily Prentiss, hinter ihnen her fuhr.

Gideon seufzte laut.  
„Das muss aufhören, ich glaube es gibt Wichtigeres im Augenblick."  
Bemerkte er und sah wieder nach hinten zu Hotch und Morgan. Morgan verkrampfte sich, er stieß den Atem wütend aus. Doch keiner sagte etwas, ihre Gedanken kämpften mit Schuld und mit dem was ihnen bevorstand, eine unangenehme Erinnerung lag zwischen ihnen. Nur Minuten zuvor hatten sie ihre Wut aneinander ausgelassen, als sie in der Tiefgarage des Polizeigebäudes gestürmt waren. Morgan spielte sie in seinem Kopf noch einmal durch, Worte, die getrieben von Wut und Verzweiflung gewechselt wurden, die er bereut hatte, in dem Moment, da er sie laut ausgesprochen hatte…  
_„Scheiße Hotch, warum konnten wir Reid auch nicht hier bei uns lassen!"_  
_„Morgan beruhige dich, das ist eine Polizei Angelegenheit, ein Zivilist hat dabei nichts zu suchen. Und ein Opfer schon gar nicht."_  
_„Moment! Hier geht es aber um Reid, verdammt Hotch, warum machst du den gleichen Fehler zwei Mal? War einmal nicht genug?"_  
_„Morgan, vorsichtig, vergreif' dich nicht im Ton, ich bin immer noch dein Vorgesetzter."_

Die Worte verschwammen, lagen schwer zwischen ihnen.  
Agent Cross räusperte sich und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, auch für ihn war dieses Schweigen kaum auszuhalten. Hotch sah die Bewegung im Rückspiegel und fuhr schnell dazwischen, bevor das erste Wort gesprochen wurde.  
„Sie halten sich daraus! Sie haben schon genug angerichtet!"  
Sagte er laut und Agent Cross hätte sich am liebsten verteidigt, doch aus einem Gefühl heraus wusste er, dass es besser war nichts zu sagen. Nicht jetzt, wo er mit drei wütenden Männern in diesem Auto saß. Einer von ihnen hatte an diesem Tag schon die Beherrschung verloren.

Schließlich klopfte Derek rastlos gegen die Autoscheibe, ballte die Hand zur Faust und sah nach vorne.  
„Tut es weh?"  
Fragte er Hotch beiläufig und zeigte auf seine Schulter. Er musste sich eine schlimme Prellung zugezogen haben.  
„Geht schon."  
Sagte Hotch schnell, doch dabei nickte er automatisch. Die Stelle schmerzte, als wäre er mit einem Baseballschläger verprügelt worden.  
„Es tut mir leid Hotch, wirklich."  
Erwiderte Derek schließlich ruhig und sie tauschten einen Blick.  
Hotch ging nicht darauf ein, er wirkte plötzlich ruhig. Alles an dieser Ermittlung war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt, er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass sich dieser Bann nicht brechen ließ. Morgan sprach weiter.  
„Wir finden den Kleinen lebend. Bestimmt."  
Hotch seufzte laut.  
„Ich hatte immer diesen Traum, dass wir ihn nicht lebend finden. Haley hat mir versichert, dass es nur ein Traum ist, wir haben ihn damals gefunden, sie hat mich beruhigt, das war erst gestern oder vorgestern, ich habe die Zeit irgendwie verloren…"  
Er rieb sich über das Gesicht. Blickte verzweifelt aus dem Fenster, senkte die Stimme.  
„Das war bevor ich dachte, dass dieser Traum sich nicht auf den Tag bezog, als wir ihn gefunden haben. In diesem Traum war er tot, seine Augen so voller Schuldzuweisung, starrten sie mich an. Ich glaube, dass es kein Traum ist. Ich glaube, das sollte heute wirklich passieren. Wie konnte ich das nur zulassen, was ist nur los mit mir? Ich hätte ihn einfach in Ruhe lassen sollen. Verdammt!"

Morgan sah ihn an.  
„Hotch… gib ihn jetzt nicht auf. Wir werden ihn finden, er wird den Scheiß nicht noch mal durchmachen, er ist hier hergekommen, nachdem er weggelaufen ist, nur um sich dem zu stellen, um einen Weg zu finden weiterzumachen. Er wird nicht das gleiche erleben wie damals, nicht solange ich das verhindern kann und ich werde das Schwein, das ihn hat, zu Brei schlagen. Reid hat sich verändert, es war als würde er gefühlsmäßig feststecken. Als hätte er zwei Jahre nicht am Leben teilgenommen. Aber jetzt, ich glaube er versucht nach vorne zu kommen. Er wird sich daraus winden, er wird einen Weg finden, dass ihm nichts passiert. Er würde es nie zulassen, dass er so etwas erneut durchleben muss, er ist clever…er…"  
„Morgan, er ist ein Opfer."  
Unterbrach Hotch ihn laut, versuchte seine eigene Sorge zu verbergen.  
„Nein, Hotch, er ist eins, weil du ihn so sehen willst, weil er weggegangen ist ohne dass du es verstehen, geschweige denn verhindern konntest. Aber er ist ein verdammter FBI Agent, er ist schlau, schlauer als jeden den wir kennen. Er wird einen Ausweg finden."  
Sie tauschten einen Blick, Morgans Nasenflügel bebten vor Wut und doch nickte er Hotch zuversichtlich zu.

„Da ist der Wagen!"  
Riss Agent Cross sie aus dem Gespräch.  
„Oh, Mann, ich hoffe, er ist da lebend raus gekommen."  
Ungläubig sahen vier Augenpaare gebannt auf den Wagen, der viele Meter entfernt von ihnen in einer zersplitterten Scheibe auszumachen war.  
„Oh, mein Gott..."  
Stammelte Gideon nervös.  
„Fahren Sie langsamer. Wir müssen uns erst ein Bild über die Lage verschaffen."

Als die schwere schwarze Waffe auf den steinernen Boden fiel, riss das Geräusch Reid aus der Erstarrung, er blinzelte, versuchte das Gefühl, das sein Gehirn einhüllte abzuschütteln, versuchte aus dem schweren Wasser aufzutauchen und zu verstehen was hier passierte. Angestrengt drehte er den Kopf zur Seite. Er sah wie die Strasse in der Sonne vor ihm flimmerte, kleine Wellen strömten durch sein Sichtfeld, das orange farbende Licht der untergehenden Sonne würde diesen Tag beenden. Er sah, dass die Straße bergab ging, das goldene Licht der letzten Sonnenstrahlen traf die Linie, der Straßenoberfläche, den Horizont, der alles war, das er sehen konnte, während es immer noch in seinen Ohren rauschte. Die Strasse war leer. Das Licht wurde dunkler, orange wurde langsam zu rot.  
Er sah die untergehende Sonne, das Flimmern ließ alles Reale um ihn verschwimmen. Seine Augen waren feucht, und die Sonne blendete ihn durch den Tränenschleier in ihnen wie ein Prisma.

Er versuchte zu atmen, doch das Gewicht auf ihm, ließ kaum Luft in seine Lungen. Der Mann saß fest auf seinem Bauch, drückte ihn mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf den rauen Asphalt, sperrte ihm das Blut ab, so, dass seine Beine leicht kribbelten. Alles wurde taub und er kämpfte um Luft. Genau wie damals, aber jetzt war es anders, etwas hatte sein Ende genommen, sein Peiniger konnte nichts mehr ausrichten. Völlig starr hatte er sich von seinem Schmerzen übermannen lassen und blieb bewegungslos auf Reid sitzen. Sein Kopf schmerzte und er war etwas benommen von dem Aufprall gegen die Autoscheibe.

Dann tauchten die Fahrzeuge auf, blinkende Lichter kündigten das Eintreffen der Polizei, des Teams an. Und es war real, es passierte tatsächlich, wie Reid erleichtert feststellte.  
Die Autos bremsten laut und in einem Manöver bildeten sie eine Absperrung und Türen wurden geöffnet, Menschen sprangen panisch aus den Fahrzeugen und rannten auf ihn zu, die Waffen erhoben. Schussbereit.

Und Reid wurde unglaublich ruhig, kniff die Lippen fest zusammen, zu einem gehässigen Grinsen, so fest, dass kein Laut aus seinem Mund kommen würde.  
_Ich werde es ihm nicht geben…_  
„Nein, nein, nein, mein Hübscher. Du solltest betteln, du solltest schreien! Genau wie damals! Das ist zu schnell, viel zu schnell. Es ist viel zu schnell vorbei."

Weinte Higgers jetzt voller Wut und unterdrücktem Schmerz er spuckte durch die Zähne.  
„Sag, dass ich dich erlösen soll, sag, dass ich es beenden soll!"  
„Nein."  
Murmelte Reid kaum hörbar, aber voller Überzeugung. Er dachte plötzlich an Hotch, und daran, dass er ihn verloren hatte, er fühlte sich plötzlich schwach und verlassen.

„Nein, nur mit dir war es etwas Besonderes, ich hab' euch fertig gemacht, ihr arroganten Typen, meintet mich fangen zu können. Ich habe Euch fertig gemacht, ihr wart nicht sicher, niemals!"  
Dann sah Reid die Gestalt in Schwarz, er hatte die Sonne im Rücken und so war es nicht möglich sein Gesicht zu sehen. Doch Reid konnte den Blick in die Richtung nicht halten, es blendete ihn. Doch als er die Stimme hörte, fordernd, professionell und so unglaublich ruhig, brachte er ein erleichtertes Lächeln zu Stande. Doch er wagte es nicht den Kopf erneut in die Richtung zu drehen, wagte nicht diese Illusion als wahr anzuerkennen. Er fixierte den Täter, den schweren Mann, der auf ihm saß.  
„Da sind sie…, ich habe gewonnen."  
Flüsterte Reid kaum hörbar. Ein überhebliches Grinsen auf den Lippen. Ein rasender Schmerz brannte in ihm, vernebelte seine Sinne, als sein Peiniger sich auf ihm bewegte, so als wollte er vor der Gestalt, die sich näherte zurückweichen.

„Gehen Sie von ihm weg!"  
Befahl Hotch, er löste sich von der Gruppe und rannte an der Barrikade aus Autos vorbei, er betonte jedes einzelne Wort ganz genau. Er hatte die Waffe erhoben und näherte sich der Szene.  
Er sah nach unten, warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Waffe, aus deren Lauf Qualm strömte. Er trat sie außer Reichweite zu den Einsatzfahrzeugen hinter ihm, wo sie aufgehoben wurde, nur eine kurze Bewegung, während er seine Waffe die ganze Zeit völlig zielsicher auf den Kopf des Täters richtete.  
„Mr. Higgers, stehen Sie langsam auf! Gehen Sie von ihm weg!"

Wiederholte Hotch laut, er stieß jedes Wort mit einer fordernden Betonung aus, verstärkte den Nachdruck in der Stimme.  
Der Täter schüttelte den Kopf, er weinte jetzt, ungläubig klammerte er sich an Reids Schultern. Versuchte sich nicht von seinen Schmerzen überwältigen zu lassen.  
„Was wollen Sie tun, Agent Hotchner? Mich erschießen? Ich werde nicht aufstehen, bevor er mich anfleht, ich will es hören! Er soll mich anflehen, ich werde es beenden, ich habe es beendet!"  
Er sah Hotch lange an, dessen Blick voller Entschlossenheit war. Er lud die Waffe durch. Das Geräusch schallte laut durch die Stille.  
„Sofort!"  
Schließlich nahm er die Hände hoch, sie waren voller Blut. Und er richtete sich laut stöhnend auf, löste sich von dem Körper unter ihm und brachte sich in eine schmerzhafte, aufrechte Position.  
„Nehmen Sie die Hände über den Kopf und stehen Sie auf!"  
Befahl Hotch, seine Stimme durchschneidend. Er trat noch einen Schritt nach vorne und Higgers richtete den Blick auf das verschwitzte Gesicht des Jungen, seine Augen glänzten dunkel, doch er löste keine Sekunde den Blick, sah Higgers überheblich an und presste die Lippen noch fester zusammen.

„Aufstehen! Oder ich schieße… und ich schwöre ich schieße nicht daneben!"  
Emily, Morgan und Gideon stellten sich mit erhobenen Waffen links und rechts neben Hotch. Sie hefteten den Blick gebannt auf den Alptraum, der ihnen keine Ruhe gönnte, der Alptraum, der Spencer Reid hilflos zu Boden drückte.  
„Hände über den Kopf! Sonst zeige ich Ihnen was wirklich Schmerzen sind!"  
Rief Morgan und ging noch näher heran, sah Reid flüchtig ins Gesicht, er hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete laut und voller Anstrengung, er sah ihn nicht an, zuckte aber beim Klang der lauten Stimme zusammen.  
Widerstrebend nahm der Täter die Hände über den Kopf.  
„Ich kann nicht aufstehen."  
Keuchte er mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme und sah an sich herunter, sah das Blut auf seiner Hose und hustete laut.

Hotch nahm die Waffe runter, bemerkte wie seine Hand zitterte. Er tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Derek Morgan, der angespannt neben ihm stand, jeder Muskel wie Drahtseile gespannt. Seine Gedanken kreisten voller Ekel, um das was Hotch ihm erzählt hatte. Die Gewissheit darum lastete schwer auf ihm.  
„Morgan."  
Eine kurze leise Aufforderung, sofort verstanden von dem großen Mann. Der Augenblick auf den er gewartet hatte, den er sich herbei gesehnt hatte.  
Wie eine Raubkatze, elegant und schnell und unglaublich brutal packte er den Täter am Kragen und zog ihn gewaltsam von Spencer Reid runter.  
„Nicht so grob, ich bin verletzt!"  
Rief Higgers und stöhnte laut vor Schmerzen auf.  
„Das ist mir scheißegal!"  
Er zerrte ihn taumelnd auf die Beine und schubste ihn an seinen Kollegen vorbei, schleuderte ihn gegen eines der Polizeifahrzeuge. Das Geräusch löste die Spannung. Er atmete laut aus, als der Atem brutal aus ihm gedrückt wurde.

„Morgan, vorsichtig, hat er eine Schussverletzung? Sieh nach wo er verletzt ist!"  
Ordnete Hotch an, Morgan machte sich daran, den Kerl abzutasten. Higgers Hände glänzten vor Blut, die rote Flüssigkeit klebte an seiner hellen Kleidung. Er weinte, ob vor Schmerz konnte niemand genau sagen.  
Hotch löste den Blick von Derek und kniete sich zu Reid. Er lag unglaublich still und atmete laut ein und aus, zog die Luft erleichtert ein, versuchte sich zu sammeln. Und Hotch beschloss ihm ein paar Sekunden nur für sich zu geben, in denen er sich fangen konnte.  
„Reid, alles in Ordnung. Wir haben ihn… wir haben ihn. Komm, ich helfe dir hoch."  
Der Junge musste starr vor Angst sein, dachte Hotch, allein bei der Vorstellung, dass der Kerl, der ihn vor zwei Jahren vergewaltig hatte an diesem Tag auf ihm gesessen hat, wurde ihm wieder übel.  
„Reid, komm hoch. Alles gut, wir sind hier, du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben."

Als er ihn berührte und sich wunderte, warum der jüngere sich immer noch nicht bewegte, sah er plötzlich das Blut, das langsam auf den grauen Straßenbelag lief.  
Er sah das Blut, aber sein Gehirn weigerte sich die erforderlichen Signale zu schicken, um zu verstehen wo das Blut herkam. Er legte eine Hand auf Reids Brust, hielt ihn fest, fühlte das abgehakte auf und ab des Brustkorbes und merkte wie heiß er war. In einer schnellen Bewegung drehte er sich wieder zu Derek, jetzt kroch die Panik langsam durch seine Glieder und er fröstelte plötzlich vor Angst. Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf und tauschte einen Blick mit Morgan, der den Täter nun überall abgetastet hat. Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Er blutet nicht… nur am Kopf! Hotch, er ist nicht verletzt!"  
Brüllte Derek und drehte dem Täter brutal den Arm auf den Rücken, als dieser laut lachte. Sie hörten den Knochen laut knacken, gefolgt von einem Aufschrei des kräftigen Mannes. Das Lachen blieb ihm im Halse stecken.  
Und Hotch traf die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, er empfand plötzlich eine nagende Unruhe.

„Reid!"  
Schrie Hotch jetzt förmlich, er verarbeitete, das was er soeben gehört hatte. Durch die schwarze Kleidung konnte er die Verletzung nicht sehen, aber ein Bild flimmerte plötzlich durch seinen Kopf, die Waffe! Er wusste, dass die Waffe noch heiß gewesen war, der Täter war voller Blut, die Waffe hatte vorne aus dem Lauf geraucht.  
„Oh, mein Gott…"  
Flüsterte Hotch, und suchte hektisch nach der Verletzung und erst jetzt als der erste Schock nachgelassen hatte, als er sich etwas sicherer fühlte, wagte es Spencer Reid die krampfhafte Beherrschung zu lösen, die zusammengepressten Lippen zu öffnen und laut vor Schmerz aufzustöhnen. Reid sah nicht mehr klar, er blutete aus dem Bauch und das Blut tropfte auf den Boden. Der Täter hatte mit seinem Gewicht die Wunde fixiert, doch jetzt blutete sie heftig. Der Verstand fürchtete sich vor dem was der Körper an Schmerz auszuhalten hatte, und die Panik war noch da, weil er die letzten Minuten mit einem Mann verbracht hatte, der aus ihm einen anderen Menschen gemacht hatte. Der Geist, der so viel durchgemacht hatte, versuchte sich zu lösen, um den Schmerzen zu entkommen.

Er sah schließlich Hotch, der ihn schnell abtastete, immer wieder vorsichtig auf seine Brust und seinen Bauch klopfte, es nicht wagte ihn richtig zu berühren. Reid betrachtete ihn durch die Nebelwand, die seinen Kopf schwer und seine Reaktionen so langsam machte. Seine Ohren rauschten so schrecklich laut von innen, und doch drangen die Geräusche seiner Umwelt nicht zu ihm. Sie kamen gedämpft, wie von sehr weit weg.  
Er hatte kurz das Bewusstsein verloren und den Eindruck bekommen, die letzte Reise schon angetreten zu haben. Der Täter hatte ihm erzählt, dass er Hotch kaltblütig ermordet hatte. Wie war es möglich, dass er ihn sehen konnte wenn er sich nicht im Jenseits befand?

„Oh, verdammt!"  
Rief Hotch, als er das schwarze Hemd in einer schnellen Bewegung aufgerissen hatte und die Einschusswunde in seinem Bauch sah. Hotch schluckte angestrengt, und sah sich verzweifelt nach den anderen um.  
Seine laute, viel zu realistische Stimme ließ Reid schnell wieder daran zweifeln diese Welt verlassen zu haben, es wurde ihm auf harte Weise bewiesen, im Jenseits konnte er unmöglich solche Schmerzen fühlen, wie in diesem Augenblick. Der Körper fühlte sich auf schreckliche Weise viel zu realistisch an… genau wie damals.

„Er ist verletzt! Wir brauchen einen Krankenwagen! Sofort!"  
„Ist schon verständigt, ist in wenigen Minuten hier."  
Sagte Gideon ruhig noch beim Sprechen klappte er sein Handy zu und führte Agent Cross und einige Passanten von dem Geschehen weg. Er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand Reid ansah, er wollte nicht, dass er sich noch unbehaglicher fühlen musste.

„Nein, Reid, nein… oh nein…"  
Hotch zog sich in einer blitzschnellen Bewegung das Sakko aus, knüllte es zusammen und drückte es auf die blutende Wunde. Er lehnte sich nach vorne, legte alle Kraft in den Druck, um die Blutung aufzuhalten. Der Schmerz in seiner Schulter war kaum auszuhalten, er spürte das Kribbeln in den Muskeln, Morgan hatte ihn schmerzhaft getroffen, als er aus dem Verhörraum gestürzt war.

Morgan und Emily versuchten nicht auf die zwei Gestalten am Boden zu sehen. Hotch kümmerte sich um Reid. Der Krankenwagen war unterwegs, jetzt ging es um etwas anderes. Morgan starrte auf den Täter, zerrte grob an ihn, versuchte erst gar nicht seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
„Gleich ist es vorbei… ich werde unsterblich sein… Ich hab' ihn gebrochen, ich hab' ihn fertiggemacht… ich hab' es endlich zu Ende gebracht."  
Flüsterte der Täter, und lachte gehässig während Morgan ihn festhielt und Handschellen anlegte. Die Stimme verursachte ihm ein Schwindelgefühl, als sich sein Puls vor Zorn beschleunigte. Er zog ihn in einer ruckartigen Bewegung grob zu sich heran, hob das Knie und versetzte ihm einen harten Tritt in die Magengegend.  
„Nicht sprechen!"  
Brüllte er wütend und zog ihn an den Handschellen wieder in eine aufrechte Position. Der Täter hustete laut, als die Luft grob aus ihm gepresst wurde. Morgan zog die Handschellen fester als notwendig.  
Das Lachen blieb ihm in der Kehle stecken, als er aufsah und Derek Morgan ihn voller Hass ansah. Er zog sein Gesicht ganz nah an seines heran. Blies ihm den zornigen Atem ins Gesicht.  
„Du Hurensohn, mach dich auf was gefasst, ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir! Alles was du dem Jungen angetan hast, zahl ich dir zurück, sogar doppelt!"

Er drehte den Kerl vom Geschehen weg, führte ihn zum Polizeiwagen und schubste ihn grob vor sich hin. Schnell blickte er über seine Schulter, erhaschte einen kleinen Blick auf Hotch, der verzweifelt versuchte sich um Reid zu kümmern, Morgan wand den Blick ab. Versuchte Ablenkung zu finden.  
„Na, los, beweg dich!"  
Er schubste den Täter gegen die Autotür und seine Nase blutete augenblicklich.  
Das Blut lief über seine Lippen und er sah Morgan schockiert an. Die große, muskulöse Gestalt und der Hass, der unter dieser Oberfläche brodelte, verunsicherten ihn.  
„Wichser!"  
Murmelte er abwertend und zog das Blut mit der Nase hoch, er spuckte laut aus. Morgan entspannte sich, er lächelte den Mann, den er voller Abscheu betrachtete ironisch an.  
„Was war das? Das ist Beamtenbeleidigung."  
Ein Tritt in die Waden und der schwere Mann taumelte erneut, und stieß unsanft gegen das harte Fahrzeug. Seine Hände waren gefesselt, er konnte den Sturz nicht abfangen.  
Er sagte nichts mehr, er riskierte einen Blick auf Morgan, dessen Augen ihn zu durchdringen schienen, dann ließ er den Blick zu den zwei Männern am Boden schweifen und lächelte, dabei atmete er laut und Bluttropfen schossen wie aus einer Gießkanne aus seinen Nasenlöchern.  
Morgan schlug ihn erneut ins Geicht. Die Nase brach.  
„Dir wird das Lachen gleich vergehen. Du solltest beten, dass der Junge überlebt! Sonst mach' ich dich fertig, das schwöre ich dir! Du hast mein Wort! Wenn er stirbt, mach ich dich kalt!"  
Und ihn fröstelte es, als er zu seinem Opfer sah und wusste, dass dieser Agent sein Wort halten würde. Alles tat weh, jeder Winkel seines Körpers schmerzte und er verstand, dass er verloren hatte. Er war am Ende.

Hotch übte weiter Druck auf die Schusswunde aus, feste, so fest, dass seine Stirn voller Schweiß war, er drückte die Hände fest nach unten, denn er wusste, wenn er jetzt loslassen würde, jetzt wo die Wunde unkontrolliert blutete, dann würde Reid verbluten.  
„Schafft das Schwein von hier weg!"  
Rief Gideon und löste damit Agent Cross und seinen Kollegen aus der Erstarrung, sie starrten mit ausdruckslosen Gesichtern wieder auf Reid, nachdem sie den Schaden, den der Wagen im Schaufenster des Drugstore hinterlassen hat, inspiziert hatten.

Hotch drehte den Kopf zur Seite, sah wie Morgan auf dem Kerl einprügelte, seinem Ärger Luft machte. Er schlug und trat und sprach Dinge zu dem Täter, die Hotch nicht verstehen konnte, er sah schließlich weg, Sein Verstand ließ im Augenblick nicht zu, irgendetwas, das um ihn herum passierte, wahrzunehmen. Er drückte fester und merkte wie Reid sich unter seinem Griff wand. Er führte ihm Schmerz zu und es tat ihm leid, aber es war die einzige Option, die sie hatten.  
„Reid, hey! Komm, sieh mich an!"  
Ordnete Hotch an. Seine Stimme - hart und verzweifelt - schreckte sie den Mann am Boden förmlich auf, er tat ihm weh und das Gefühl schwerelos zu sein verließ ihn wieder.  
Die Worte drangen aus einer Wand aus Nebel zu ihm, schallten wie ein Echo in seinen Ohren, die immer noch rauschten und die Umgebung für ihn dämpften. Er hörte die Worte, er hörte die Stimme, die sonst so ruhig war und nun voller Panik zitterte. Es waren Worte, die Hotch zu ihm gesagt hatte, als er ihn endlich in der Hölle gefunden hatte, die der Arzt zu ihm gesagt hat, als er ihn blutend auf dem Boden seines eigenen Badezimmers gefunden hat, nachdem er den letzten Ausweg gesucht hatte. Und plötzlich war der Schmerz belanglos, alle anderen Gefühle waren verschwunden. Er hörte die Stimme und er öffnete die Augen, blinzelte die Tränen fort und versuchte die Stimme aus der Erinnerung mit einem Bild in der Gegenwart zu verbinden, Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf und irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass es in Ordnung war sie zu empfinden, er würde nicht enttäuscht werden. Nicht dieses Mal.  
Das Bild über ihm wurde klarer, Umrisse bildeten sich zu klaren Linien und er sah den Mann, der zu ihm sprach an. Benommenheit verschwand. Der Verstand wurde klarer. Die Sonne leuchtete rot, und blendete mit ihren letzten Strahlen so dass er nur die Silhouette über sich sah, ein Umriss - nicht mehr - und doch erkannte er ihn sofort wieder. Und er wurde ruhig, als er Erleichterung spürte.  
Er weinte, laute verzweifelte Schluchzer, die seinen verletzten Körper durchzuckten und doch wirkte er auf Hotch unglaublich ruhig und beherrscht, die Augen ruhten gebannt und aufmerksam auf ihm. Sahen ihn intensiv an und die Schluchzer erstarben schließlich wieder, ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln zeichnete sich auf den farblosen Lippen ab.  
„Er hat gelogen… du bist hier."

Hotch wusste nicht was er damit meinte, doch er nickte nur verzweifelt, immer wieder ohne etwas sagen zu können. Er verzog den Mund vor Schmerz, als er sich der verletzten Muskeln in seiner Schulter bewusst wurde, doch er spannte die Muskeln weiter an, lehnte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht nach unten, um noch mehr Druck auf die Wunde auszuüben.  
_Ja, ich bin hier, ich bin hier…_

Aaron Hotchner sah nicht was um ihn herum geschah. Er hielt nur den Blickkontakt zu Reid, lenkte ihn von seiner Angst ab. Nickte ihm aufbauend zu, während der Schweiß vor Anstrengung seinen Rücken hinab lief. Reid wurde still, unglaublich still,  
er schloss die die Augen, und konnte nicht sehen, wie Hotch den Kopf leicht schüttelte. Ein klares Nein, er sollte bei ihm bleiben, er sollte ihn ansehen. Doch Hotch konnte nichts sagen, der Schmerz in seiner Schulter war kaum auszuhalten, die Anstrengung raubte ihm den Atem und er beobachtete erleichtert, dass Reids Hände sich rechts und links auf dem Boden zu Fäusten ballten, ein Zeichen, dass er noch bei Bewusstsein war. Reid lag flach auf der Straße, der Asphalt scheuerte auf den Schürfwunden, die er sich zugezogen hatte als er aus dem Auto gesprungen war. Die Haut war aufgekratzt. Hotch drückte ihn mit unglaublicher Kraft noch härter auf die raue Oberfläche.

Er sah wieder zu Morgan, in der untergehenden Sonne blickte er zu der großen Gestalt auf. Er prügelte weiterhin auf dem Täter ein. Ein Tritt hier, ein Schlag da, ließ er seine Wut an ihm aus.  
Hotch sah weg, er konzentrierte sich auf Reid. Was er nicht sah, dass wusste er auch nicht, er würde diesen Vorfall niemals in der Akte erwähnen. Er hat es nicht gesehen, es war nie passiert. Er tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Agent Cross, der sich um die wenigen Passanten kümmerte, die sich in der Nähe befunden haben. Er sah kurz zur Seite zu Morgan, begegnete dann Hotchs bohrenden Blick und sah schnell weg, er schüttelte den Kopf und Hotch wusste, dass auch er nichts gesehen hatte. Ein kleiner Gefallen, dafür, dass Hotch ihm keinen Vorwurf an diesem Vorfall machen würde. Eine stille Übereinkunft zwischen zwei FBI Agents, die wenn sie Glück hatten sich niemals wieder begegnen würden.

„Wo bleibt der Krankenwagen?!"  
Rief jemand panisch. Reid wusste nicht wer es war, er verstand die Worte, ohne sie zuordnen zu können.  
Die Stimme schallte laut durch die Stille in seinem Kopf. Dort rauschte es, laut und unangenehm.  
Schwere Schritte entfernten sich schnell.  
Die Vibration als die schweren Stiefel auf den Asphalt trafen vibrierten im Boden unter ihm, schnell öffnete er die Augen, sie schwammen und durch den milchigen Film sah er Hotchs Augen, über sich. Die Minuten verstrichen aber er lockerte den Druck auf die Wunde nicht minimal. Er hielt die Kraft. Auch wenn er bereits nass geschwitzt war und seine Arme vor Anstrengung zitterten.  
„Es tut weh."  
„Ich weiß. Der Krankenwagen ist unterwegs, gleich ist es vorbei, Spencer."  
Er atmete laut und angestrengt, Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Er wollte nicht sterben. Doch es gefiel ihm nicht, wie verzweifelt Hotch aussah.

„Vorbei, für immer…"  
Murmelte er. Hotch blinzelte irritiert. Er wusste nicht ob Spencer sein Leben meinte, doch als er die Augen schloss und seufzend ausatmete, fürchtete er, dass er den nächsten Atemzug nicht mehr ausführen würde. Er legte noch mehr Kraft in seine Arme, ignorierte den brennenden Schmerz, der seine Schulter durchzuckte. Er verstärkte den Schmerz auf die offene Wunde, in dem er noch fester darauf drückte, bemühte sich Reid durch diese Reaktion wieder wach zu bekommen.  
Hotch wurde wütend, seine Wut steigerte sich und Tränen schossen in seine Augen, die sich nun völlig ungeniert einen Weg über die Wangen suchten. Er erleichtert stieß er die Luft aus, als er Reids Stimme hörte, leise und schwach.  
„Ich hab's ihm nicht gegeben. Ich war still… vollkommen still. Nicht wie die anderen Opfer."  
Flüsterte Reid angestrengt.

„Ja, das hast du, Junge. Reid, wag es ja nicht unter meinen Händen wegzusterben! Hast du gehört! Wir müssen noch ein ernstes Wort miteinander reden. Bleib bei mir, das ist ein Befehl!"  
Reid schaffte es seine Lippen zu etwas, das wohl ein Lächeln sein sollte zu verziehen.  
„Du bist nicht mein Chef…"  
Flüsterte er mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme.  
„Doch das bin ich! Hier und Heute bin ich dein Vorgesetzter und ich befehle dir, das hier zu überleben! Du bist kein Opfer, du bist ein Federal Agent und du wirst kämpfen. Hast du das verstanden, Reid!?"  
Das gleiche Kräuseln. Diesmal störte ihn die Autorität in der Stimme nicht. Er nahm sie auf und klammerte sich daran. Stellte erleichtert fest, dass er ihn nicht beim Vornamen nannte.  
„Ja, Sir."  
Hotch lächelte wehmütig, er blickte die Straße herunter, sie flackerte unrealistisch als die warmen, roten Sonnenstrahlen auf sie trafen. Dann hörte er das Geräusch… Sirenen und gleich darauf tauchten die blinkenden Lichter des Krankenwagens auf.

„Ich hab' mich geirrt… ich hab' mich geirrt, damals im Krankenhaus. Das hier ist schlimmer."  
Hotch fixierte ihn, auch er musste an die ersten Augenblicke denken, als er ihn in Sicherheit gebracht hatte, als er im Krankenhaus zum ersten Mal bei ihm gewesen war. Die Worte drängten sich in den Vordergrund. Ein leises Flüstern in seinen Ohren, nicht real und doch konnte er es hören…  
_„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe mich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht so mies gefühlt. Mir tut alles weh."_

Schmerzwellen strömten durch seinen Körper und Hotch sah weiter fest in sein blasses Gesicht. Reids Augenlider flatterten. Er kämpfte angestrengt gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit an, die ihm doch so viel Erleichterung bringen würde.  
„Ich kann nicht mehr... es ist schlimmer"  
Flüsterte Reid, die Stimme kaum mehr als ein leises Hauchen, das seine Lippen verließ. Hotch nickte zustimmend, seine Schulter schmerzte, dass er dachte die Sehnen würden reißen, sie wurden durch den Druck bis an ihre Grenzen belastet. Trotzdem hätte er alles gegeben jetzt in diesem Moment den Platz mit Reid tauschen zu können. Er war kein Mensch, der leicht aufgab, kein Mensch der nicht um das kämpfte, dass ihm lieb und teuer war. Doch er spürte wie das Blut in den Stoff seines Sakkos warm hineinsickerte, wie es bis zu seinen Händen drang. Er sah das schmerzverzerrte Geicht seines ehemaligen Kollegen, seines Freundes und er akzeptierte, dass er nichts verhindern konnte, er konnte es lediglich herauszögern. Der Junge brauchte Ruhe, er würde sie bekommen. Er beugte sich näher zu Reid, sein Gehirn konnte seinen Armen noch nicht sagen, dass er den Druck verringern sollte, als die Sanitäter auf sie zurannten. Er sprach jetzt sanft auf den Jungen ein, seine Stimme fest, auch wenn er die Tränen nicht unterdrücken konnte.  
„Sieh mich an, Reid, du hast es gleich geschafft,… du musst kämpfen, bitte."  
Er hustete und aus seinem Mund lief etwas Blut. Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nicht mehr…"  
Winselte der verletzte Junge. Hotch schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf, ihm wurde bewusst, dass sie vor zwei Jahren eine ähnliche Situation durchgemacht hatten, aber dieses Mal war es anders, lag vor zwei Jahren eine unbehagliche Distanz zwischen ihnen, so gierte Reid förmlich nach der Nähe und Sicherheit, die er von Hotch bekam. Doch er merkte auch, dass er am Ende war, das er aufgab.  
„Es ist in Ordnung, Reid, sie werden dir helfen, bitte gib nicht auf, wir haben dich."

Er hielt die Augen krampfhaft offen, er konnte nicht loslassen, er konnte nicht in die Fluten treten, die den Schmerz wegspülen würden, weil er nicht wusste, was danach passieren wird. Ob er wieder aufwachen würde. Er konnte nicht, aber er wollte es so verzweifelt.  
Blut, das viele Blut, es war überall Blut und er wusste, dass es seins war, das viel zu viel davon geflossen war, ihm war kalt, alles kribbelte unangenehm.

Die Sanitäter knieten sich neben Hotch, einer legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
„Sir, lassen Sie los."  
Ordnete er an und Hotch und Reid tauschten einen intensiven Blick, Reid schüttelte ängstlich den Kopf, fixierte die Augen auf Hotchs Blick, doch dieser nickte ihm zu, während die Tränen weiter liefen.  
„Reid, ich werde jetzt loslassen, alles gut, du packst das…"  
„Nein, nein…"  
Flüsterte er schwach.  
„Doch, gleich wird es leichter, ich vertraue dir, du schaffst das… es wird bluten, du wirst schlafen und sie werden dir helfen… in Ordnung? Lass los, lass einfach los!"

Hotch nickte ihm aufbauend zu, lächelte ihn zuversichtlich an und Reid merkte wie der Druck nachließ, wie Hotch in einer schnellen Bewegung die Hände wegzog, wie das Kribbeln stärker wurde und das Blut weiter lief. Schnell und warm, durchtränkte es sein Hemd. Sickerte wie ein Roter Bach aus der Wunde.  
_Es wird bluten…_  
_Du wirst schlafen…_

Reid blinzelte und die Tränen strömten wieder seine Wangen hinab, er nickte. Und Hotch wusste, dass er jeden Moment das Bewusstsein verlieren würde. Seine Augenlider flatterten, seine Lippen wurden grau, farblos. Der Schock setzte ein, der durch den Blutverlust entstand.  
Es lag nicht mehr in seiner Macht. Hotch musste loslassen auch er musste das Schicksal aus den Händen geben. Vertrauen, das Reid stark genug war zu kämpfen.

„Vertrau mir, es wird alles gut, vertrau mir… Der Alptraum ist vorbei."  
Er nahm noch wahr, wie Hotch sich entfernte, dann gab er es aus der Hand. Er hörte Hotchs beruhigende Stimme und er wusste, dass er es tat. Er vertraute ihm und es funktionierte, er hatte plötzlich keine Angst mehr und alle Schmerzen verblassten, wurden fort getragen, als die Fluten ihn unter Wasser drückten. Er wählte den einfachen Weg. Er fühlte sich leicht, und er wusste gleich würde er in das dunkle, kalte Nichts eintauchen… und wenn er Glück hatte, zurück zum Ufer schwimmen. Zurück ins Licht.

„Er atmet nicht! Kein Kardiopuls!"  
Rief einer der Sanitäter und beeilte sich Reid einen Tubus in den Hals einzuführen.  
Hotch stellte sich neben Gideon und atemlos beobachteten sie, wie der Sanitäter Reids Hals überstreckte und ihm einen Schlauch in den Mund einführte, in den Bruchteil einer Sekunde saß der Tubus und der Sanitäter drückte den Beatmungsbeutel sicher und rhythmisch.  
„Tubus sitzt! Herzmassage!"  
Der Zweite Sanitäter nickte zustimmend, während ein dritter schon den Notfallkoffer mit den Defibillator öffnete. Sofort begann er mit der Herzmassage, bewegte sich rhythmisch vor und zurück und versuchte zu verhindern, dass sein Patient sterben würde.

Hotch drehte sich um, er konnte nicht hinsehen, alles drehte sich, er klammerte sich an sein feuchtes Sakko, er krallte die Finger in den Stoff. Fühlte wie die zähflüssige Flüssigkeit auf seinen Händen langsam trocknete. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte die Hektik hinter ihm zu ignorieren, er verharrte in Stille, während sein Puls raste.  
„Reid atme…"  
Flüsterte er, ohne die Augen zu öffnen, ein stilles Gebet, während seine Kollegen fassungslos zu schauen mussten, wie die Sanitäter endlos scheinende Minuten versuchten, Reids Leben zu retten.  
Morgan rannte zu Emily und Gideon als der Täter endlich sicher in einem Auto saß, zwischen den beiden anderen Agents, das Gesicht blutig geschlagen. Niemand sah ihn an. Er musste fortgebracht werden, er durfte nicht mitkriegen was mit seinem Opfer passieren würde.  
Morgan sah zu Hotch, der ihnen den Rücken zugedreht hatte und sich entfernte. Irritiert schüttelte er den Kopf und heftete die Augen gebannt auf Reid, hielt Emily am Arm fest.

„Ich werd' den Hurensohn umbringen!"  
Rief Morgan verzweifelt, die Wut kochte noch in ihm, das Adrenalin rauschte wie eine Droge durch seinen Körper. Er blieb still neben Emily stehen, doch er war rastlos, alle Muskeln wollten sich bewegen, er wollte hin und her laufen wie ein Tiger im Käfig, sich bewegen, alles nur nicht still stehen. Und gleichzeitig konnte er sich nicht rühren, wie hypnotisiert sah er zu der blutenden Gestalt am Boden und versuchte eine stille, flehende Botschaft an ihn zu schicken. Auch Emily bewegte die Lippen, ohne, dass sie etwas laut aussprach.  
„Reid! Reid! Bitte, Kleiner! Atme!"

„Er schafft das… er schafft das, keine Sorge."  
Flüsterte Hotch immer wieder zu sich selbst, Worte, die sich nur in seinem Kopf abspielten, während er den Atem anhielt und gegen die Tränen ankämpfte. Er stand abseits, hielt die Augen geschlossen und hatte immer noch Reids Augen vor sich, er konnte nicht hinsehen, er wollte nicht sehen, was im Hintergrund passierte. Es reichte, dass er es hören musste.  
Das Team stand zusammen und sie bewegten sich nicht, keiner atmete stetig, es war als hätte jemand die Zeit plötzlich angehalten als die Sonne unterging. Ihre Gedanken rasten, auch wenn nichts anderes in ihrem Kopf war, als das Bild wie verzweifelte Sanitäter versuchten Reids Kreislauf wieder in Gang zu bringen.

Der Tag war lang gewesen, Hotch war über Stunden einem enormen Druck ausgesetzt gewesen, seine Seele hatte versucht mit dem Schmerz klarzukommen, versucht alles zu verarbeiten, was so lange an ihm gezerrt hatte und jetzt in diesem Moment brach der Damm. Er weinte, laut und verzweifelt, während er sich weiter entfernte und das Geschehen nicht länger mit ansehen konnte, was zu viel war, war einfach zuviel. Die Grenze hatte er schon vor Stunden überschritten, jeder kam irgendwann an einem Punkt, an dem er brach. Aaron Hotchners Punkt war erreicht. Er gab sich keine Mühe mehr seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Er ließ es geschehen, dass der Stress auf ihn einbrach. Er setzte sich in Bewegung und ließ die Zeit für sich stillstehen.

„Drei Minuten!"  
Brüllte der Sanitäter die Worte folgten Hotch und er wusste, dass er nicht weglaufen konnte. Es nahm sein Ende, es war unaufhaltsam.  
Schließlich ließ der Sanitäter den Defibillator auf 300 aufladen. Er drückte die Elektroden auf den schmächtigen Körper des Jungen, die Haut schimmerte weiß unter dem Blut.  
„Weg!"  
Rief der Sanitäter und jagte einen Elektroschock durch den leblosen Körper.  
Die Linie auf dem Überwachungsmonitor schlug aus. Doch sie wurde wieder flach, Reids Herz schlug nicht, er atmete nicht.  
„Noch Mal, aufladen auf 360! Und… weg!"  
Wieder schlug die Linie aus, doch der Puls wollte nicht zurückkehren.

„Atme…"  
Flüsterte Morgan und auch er hatte jetzt Tränen in den Augen. Emily drehte sich weg und suchte nach Hotch, er sollte hier sein, in der Nähe, wenn irgendjemand bei Reid sein sollte, dann er, doch warum entfernte er sich?  
„Wieder nichts."  
Der Sanitäter blickte auf und sah in die Runde. Er suchte nach Bestätigung, Morgan verschränkte die Arme vor die Brust und bewegte sich nervös und voller Ungeduld von einem Bein auf das andere. Er blickte zu Boden, ließ die Information auf sich wirken.  
„Sir?"  
Rief der Sanitäter fragend an Gideon gewandt, der nur nickte. Er legte das Equipment beiseite und versuchte es weiter mit Herzmassage während sein Kollege versuchte weiterhin Sauerstoff in Reids unkooperative Lungen zu pumpen.  
Gideon rieb sich über das Gesicht. Er öffnete die Lippen und versuchte zu verstehen, was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte.

_Ich schulde es dir, Junge… ich werde das nicht zulassen, niemals…_  
Dachte Hotch und versuchte die Zeit für sich wieder laufen zu lassen, wie auf Stichwort löste er sich aus der Erstarrung, schnell drehte er sich um und eilte zu den anderen. Er sah Reid an, sah das Blut, die Kompressen, die farblose Haut gerötet an den stellen wo die Elektroden auf ihn gedrückt worden waren. Er sah wie der Sanitäter die Hände von Reids Brust nahm und Hotch schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
_Niemals…_  
„Nein… oh Gott nein… er muss atmen, Reid atme! Bitte versuchen Sie es noch einmal. Er ist jung, er ist gesund, dieser Junge hat so viel durchgestanden… bitte!"  
Er zog sich die Nase hoch, seine Stimme klang verzerrt, weil er die Schluchzer in der Brust gelassen hatte, wo sie unangenehm schmerzten.

„Hotch, wir…es ist vorbei."  
Begann Gideon, er wollte ihm klarmachen, dass es Zeit war loszulassen. Reid war knapp vier Minuten ohne Sauerstoff. Was immer entschieden wurde, sie mussten sich mit dem Schlimmsten auseinandersetzen. Morgan ballte vor Wut die Hände zu Fäusten und sah sich nach dem Wagen um in dem der Täter saß. Das Fahrzeug fuhr, entfernte sich.  
_Ich werde ihn umbringen…_

Er heftete die Augen zurück auf den Überwachungsmonitor, auf die grüne Linie, die sich nicht bewegte.  
Doch der Sanitäter nickte.  
„In Ordnung, versuchen wir es noch einmal."  
Die Anweisung war klar. Er lud das Gerät erneut auf. Legte die Elektroden auf die zwei Punkte auf Reids Körper.  
Ein weiterer Elektroschock, der die Linie kurz aufflimmern ließ, danach blieb der Herz Rhythmus jedoch erneut aus. Morgan schloss die Augen, der Schmerz etwas verloren zu haben erreichte ihn schließlich. Löste die Wut ab, als er nichts außer Trauer empfinden konnte. Diesmal sollte es endgültig sein…  
„Vier Minuten… Ok, aufladen auf 360, und weg!"  
Und die Menschen um ihn herum zuckten als ein weiterer Schock den Körper des Verletzten durchströmte.

Reid trieb unter Wasser. Jemand schickte eine Botschaft an ihn, er sollte atmen, aber er war so tief unter Wasser, alles war schwarz und schwer, wie sollte er atmen? Er konnte nicht atmen, wenn man stirbt, dann kann man nicht atmen, unmöglich… und so ließ sich Spencer Reid in die Tiefen das kalten, schweren Wassers ziehen und hörte auf zu atmen… und alles wurde leichter. Alles verschwand in den Tiefen des Ozeans, ein Ufer konnte er nicht sehen, er hörte nur die Stimmen um sich herum. Stimmen die an einem sicheren Ufer waren, Menschen die versuchten die Arme auszustrecken und ihn an Land zu ziehen, er konnte sie nicht erreichen. Also gab er es auf… er trieb davon.  
_Du wirst schlafen…_  
_Sie werden dir helfen…_  
_Lass los… Ja, Hotch, ich vertraue dir... Ja, Sir, das tue ich…_

Das Wasser wurde plötzlich grausam erschüttert wie durch ein Seebeben. Die Oberfläche bewegte sich, schwappte plötzlich, als sie Wellen schlug, als würde ein tropischer Sturm über den Ozean hinwegfegen. Dunkelheit wurde von Licht durchflutet, als seine Augenlider sich schnell öffneten, als der Schmerz ihn traf, als der Körper hilflos zuckte. Erschüttert durch einen unglaublich kraftvollen Ruck, und er konnte kurz das Ufer aufblitzen sehen. Nur ein Wimpernschlag. Er wollte rufen, er wollte einen Laut von sich geben, doch etwas brannte schwer in seinem Hals und ließ ihn nicht selbst atmen, vermutlich um ihn vor dem Ertrinken zu schützen. Irgendwo am Ufer stand jemand und dieser jemand schrie jetzt Worte, die hier in den Tiefen keinen Sinn ergaben.  
„Ich habe einen Puls!"

I_ch vertraue dir…_  
Reid wünschte er hätte es laut ausgesprochen. Er wollte nicht angefasst werden, aber in den tiefen des dunklen Wassers spürte er Hände die ihn überall berührten, aber er hatte auch Hotchs Worte im Ohr und plötzlich spürte er gar nichts mehr, als jemand Fremdes wieder durch die Wasseroberfläche sprach. Er konnte die Augen nicht öffnen, die Lider waren schwer wie Blei. Sie schützen ihn vor dem, was um ihn herum geschah.  
„Ok, Blutung ist kontrolliert, Kreislauf soweit stabil."  
Worte, die ihn nicht erreichten, die sich in den Fluten verloren. Der heftige Schmerz, der ihn vor Sekunden durchströmt hatte war wieder verschwunden, lediglich ein leichtes Kribbeln spürte er in den Nervenbahnen, als das Blut durch seinen Körper gepumpt wurde. Er entfernte sich vom Ufer, das Wasser wurde wieder tief und schwarz. Das Ufer unerreichbar.  
„So ist es gut, alles wird gut!"  
Sagte die fremde Stimme, es war das letzte, das er hörte. Dann war das Wasser in seinen Ohren, in seinem Mund, in seiner Nase, überall.  
_Ich vertraue dir…_  
Er fiel tiefer  
Und tiefer…  
Fiel…  
Und alles wurde schwarz und still…

TBC


	21. 20 : Leben und Tod

Hallo, es geht weiter! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy! I put in a flashback this time. The chapter starts with the events one year after Reid's abduction and goes to the present, warning: mention of suicide... Three more chapters to go! I do not own Criminal Minds, wish I would! Best wishes Susi

**20: Leben und Tod **

„_Through early morning fog I see  
Visions of the things to be  
The pains that are withheld for me  
I realize and I can see... _

That suicide is painless  
It brings on many changes  
And I can take or leave it if I please

The game of life is hard to play  
I'm gonna lose it anyway  
The losing card I'll someday lay  
So this is all I have to say

Suicide is painless  
It brings on many changes  
And I can take or leave it if I please

The sword of time will pierce our skins  
It doesn't hurt when it begins  
But as it works its way on in  
The pain grows stronger...watch it grin, but...

Suicide is painless  
It brings on many changes  
And I can take or leave it if I please

A brave man once requested me  
To answer questions that are key  
Is it to be or not to be  
And I replied 'oh why ask me?'

And suicide is painless  
It brings on many changes  
And I can take or leave it if I please 

_Marilyn Manson – Suicide Is Painless_

Dunkelheit. Ihm war schwarz vor Augen, die Hitze lag schwer in dem kleinen Raum und hinderte ihn daran einfach normal zu atmen. Die Sinne waren vernebelt, sein Kopf fühlte sich leer, irgendwie unwirklich an und er befand sich in einem eigenartig, schwebenden Zustand. Er war am Leben, hatte entgegen aller Erwartungen einen Alptraum überlebt. Er war entführt und misshandelt worden. Er war befreit worden, er war zurückgekehrt, doch nie nach Hause gekommen. Er sollte dankbar sein eine zweite Chance erhalten zu haben, doch er konnte keine Dankbarkeit empfinden, nicht solange er so verloren war. Er hatte überlebt und doch war er dem Leben so unglaublich fern. Normalität für ihn unerreichbar. Er wusste, dass die menschliche Psyche an traumatischen Erlebnissen arbeiten sollte, aber er wusste auch, dass er dazu nicht im Stande war, dass er es nicht wollte. Seine Kraftreserven waren einer lähmenden Depression gewichen. Das rationale Denkvermögen hatte sich ausgeschaltet, weil sein Körper etwas Schlimmes überlebt hatte, es wollte ihn schützen. Es hatte den Schmerz ausgeschaltet und alle Einzelheiten des Alptraumes, der sich in diesem alten Kellerraum abgespielt hatte, weit weg verbannt.

Der Verstand hatte sich nach seinem Krankenhausaufenthalt verändert, Schärfe und Konzentration mussten einer Blockade weichen, die ihn teilnahmslos und nachdenklich durch das Leben gehen ließ. Der Kampf war vorbei, er hatte verloren. Sein Leben war nicht mehr sein eigenes, er lebte irgendwie, atmete, doch er tat es nicht bewusst. Etwas war ihm zugestoßen, etwas war ihm genommen wurden, brutal und unbarmherzig. Alles was zurückgeblieben war, war eine menschliche Hülle, die Seele hatte einen Bruch erlitten, von dem sie sich nicht erholen konnte, es nicht wollte, nicht mehr.

Er führte ein Leben, doch er nahm nicht mit allen Sinnen daran teil, er bewegte sich durch den Tag wie ein Geist, er fühlte sich leer und einsam und er schaffte es nicht diesen Zustand zu beenden. Er wollte aufhören sich zu fühlen, als würde er sich von weit weg betrachten, als hätte er sich von seinem Körper gelöst. Er wollte sich lebendig fühlen, er wollte sich wie früher fühlen, doch es war unmöglich. Sein ganzes Denkvermögen war eingehüllt wie mit Watte. Dumpf schallten die Geräusche von außen zu ihm und doch ließ er nichts in sein empfindliches Innere dringen.

Manchmal starrte er Gedankenversunken vor sich hin, fixierte nichts und konnte die Tränen nicht aufhalten, die in seine Augen schossen, wann immer eine kleine Erinnerung verschwommen in seinen Gedanken aufblitzte. Niemals klar, denn das hätte ihn zerstört. Aber die kleinen verschwommenen Einblicke reichten aus, um ihn zittern zu lassen, um sein Inneres erneut aufzuwühlen. Wie ein Strudel bewegten sich die Erinnerungen und schwammen an die Oberfläche. Sein Verstand arbeitete fieberhaft, kämpfte förmlich um diese Eindrücke zu blocken. Es gelang ihm auch, doch war es zunehmend schwieriger. Der Kraftakt verursachte ihm Schmerzen, weil er sie nicht über die Ufer treten lassen wollte, sie stauten sich auf, schwollen an und blieben in seinem Kopf, Erinnerungen auf ewig in einem überdurchschnittlich intelligenten Gehirn gespeichert. Er konnte nicht weglaufen, er musste sich dem stellen, die Blockade aufhalten und einen Weg zurück ins Leben finden.  
_… oder einen Weg heraus… _

Er hatte heiß geduscht, das Badezimmer war durch die Hitze des heißen Wassers vernebelt und alle Spiegel und Fenster waren beschlagen. Kleine Tropfen und Kondenswasser hatten sich auf den Armaturen abgesetzt und ließen sie glitzern wie Sterne am Himmel. Der Raum wirkte seltsam unwirklich, wie in einem Traum. So wie tief in ihm alles genau so unrealistisch falsch war. Nichts schien an seinem Platz zu sein und er schaffte es nicht dem ganzen eine Struktur zu geben. Nichts um ihn herum war klar zu erkennen, es lag ein schwerer, warmer Nebel von der Decke bis zum Boden und durch die weißen Fliesen wirkte der Raum leer und verlassen. Es war der gleiche Nebel, der sein Innerstes seit einem Jahr schwer einhüllte. Seit er einfach fort gegangen war und alle Therapiestunden abgesagt hatte.

Fast eine halbe Stunde hatte er unter der heißen Dusche gestanden, sich das viel zu heiße Wasser über das Gesicht laufen lassen, an seinen Körper herunter, als würde er den innersten Schmerz auf diese Weise betäuben können. Seine Haut war gerötet und brannte, die Hitze war unangenehm und doch fror er als wäre das Wasser kalt gewesen und er wusste, dass es an seinem Inneren lag, es war kalt, alle Gefühle brutal aus ihm gerissen worden. Freundschaft, Vertrauen, Liebe, nichts davon schien in ihm weiter zu existieren.

Spencer Reid lief Gedanken versunken durch den Raum. Schwere Tränen ließen sein Sichtfeld verschwimmen. Und seine Augen brannten unangenehm durch die feuchte Hitze, die in dem Raum herrschte. Er bewegte sich wie in einem Traum, ein Alptraum aus dem er nicht wieder erwachen konnte. Er bewegte sich wie ein Schlafwandler, den leeren Blick nach unten gerichtet, die Arme bewegungslos, wie jemand dessen Körper einfach automatisch reagierte ohne den Geist hinzuzuziehen. Ein Mensch, dessen Seele verletzt war und der keinen Ausweg aus der Lage fand. Er war gebrochen, er hatte nicht dagegen angekämpft. Er bewegte sich unbewusst. Das Zimmer in seiner Wohnung in Las Vegas war weiß und wirkte seltsam steril, wie in einem Krankenhaus. Ein Ort an dem viele Erinnerungen lagen, ein Ort an dem sich die Wege des Teams getrennt hatten, und an dem er immer noch Gideons Stimme hören konnte.  
_Reid, Sie müssen das Erlebte aufarbeiten, Sie müssen es verstehen, damit Sie weitermachen können. Sie dürfen es nicht verdrängen, es wird Sie einholen, glauben Sie mir, Sie können nicht weglaufen, niemals. Sie müssen an den psychologischen Sitzungen teilnehmen. Sie brauchen Hilfe, auch wenn die Wunden verheilt sind… _

Er atmete den Nebel ein und bemerkte, dass er sich heiß in seine Atemwege absetzte und ihn schwindelig werden ließ. Ein winziges Stück Realität, ein kleines Gefühl, wirklich zu Leben wie er es nicht mehr kannte strömte durch ihn hindurch. Die Stimme von Jason Gideon schallte durch seinen Kopf, der sich anfühlte als sei er mit Watte gefüllt.  
_Meine Wunden sind nicht verheilt…_

Sein Gehirn fühlte sich leicht an, und zum ersten Mal hatte er sein komplexes Denkzentrum komplett ausgeschaltet, er ließ sich leiten, versuchte in sich zu gehen und einen Teil seines Selbst dort wieder zu finden. Vielleicht fand er einen Weg heraus aus diesem Chaos. Vielleicht war dort noch ein Teil von ihm. Er lauschte angestrengt. Der Puls klopfte dumpf in seinen Ohren, er konnte seinen Herzschlag hören. Ein konstantes Pochen, das ihn von innen heraus hören ließ, dass er noch am Leben war, dass Blut real durch seine Adern rauschte. Aber das Gefühl schmerzte, wenn er die Gedanken abschweifen ließ, wenn er an eine Berührung vor langer Zeit - gewalttätig und auf surreale Weise zärtlich - dachte, an einen Schmerz, der ihn an seine Grenzen gebracht hatte. Und darüber hinaus.  
_Sie dürfen es nicht verdrängen…_  
_Sie können nicht weglaufen…_  
_Niemals…_

Nachdem er geduscht hatte, hatte er sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte gewickelt, ohne sich abzutrocknen. Wasser tropfte aus seinen durchnässten Haaren auf den Boden. Ihm war unglaublich heiß und das ließ seinen Geist seltsam und behaglich schweben.  
Jason Gideons Stimme folgte ihm, hallte durch den leeren Kopf wie in einem Oratorium. Der erste Schmerz traf ihn, bei der Erinnerung an jemanden der ihm einst viel bedeutet hatte, der Teil seines Lebens gewesen war. Doch noch prickelte der Schmerz nur unter der Oberfläche. Ein Gefühl, dass den Körper in dieser harten realen Welt noch nicht traf.  
Das Gehirn blockte die Erinnerungen noch immer krampfhaft ab. Beschützte ihn, es war die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Denn lange würde er es nicht mehr können, er hatte die Erinnerungen schon viel zu lange angestaut.

Er lief weiter. Jeder Schritt ließ ein dumpfes Geräusch entstehen, als er über den feuchten Boden schritt. Er lief beinahe wie in Trance, seine Augen fixierten gar nichts und es gab nur Weiß um ihn herum. Er lief weiter und die Stimme wurde klarer. Die Oberfläche wurde dünner. Sein Geist richtete sich nach innen, versuchte zum ersten Mal, seit dem er sich in diesem Dämmerzustand befand Körper und Geist wieder zu vereinen. Er hörte sein Blut rauschen, ein lautes Geräusch, und er hörte sein Herz schlagen, rhythmisch und entspannt. Noch. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern in den vergangenen zwölf Monaten jemals solch eine Ruhe empfunden zu haben.

Die Hitze half ihm sich zu lösen, an nichts zu denken und alles loszulassen. Sie half ihm sich auf den Schmerz einzustellen, ihn zuzulassen weil er es musste. Weil er einfach nicht vorwärts kam.  
_Nicht verdrängen…_  
_Nicht weglaufen…_  
_Niemals…_  
Das Gehirn schaltete sich aus, die Schutzwand, die die Erinnerung blockte, sie krampfhaft unter der Oberfläche hielt, wurde dünner und dünner… sie verschwand langsam.  
Die Gedanken arbeiteten automatisch, schickten eine Emotion, die er behalten hatte, die er mitgenommen hatte, als er befreit worden war: Furcht.

Er seufzte laut, die Tränen strömten aus seinen Augen. Eine früher selbstverständlich gewesene Dusche zu nehmen, hatte sich heute in eine lästige Tortur verwandelt. Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, doch plötzlich war dieses Bild so klar, das Gefühl, das er dabei empfand so fassbar, dass es schmerzte. Duschen war das Schlimmste, das er täglich ertragen musste. Allein in einer Kabine zu sein, nackt, verletzlich. Die Hitze des Wassers zu fühlen. Wie oft hatte er völlig emotionslos unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl gestanden und die Tränen einfach laufen lassen, ohne es beeinflussen zu können. Wenn seine Hände zitternd über seinen Körper fuhren, konnte er den Schmerz beinahe fühlen, der ihm zugefügt worden war. Er konnte nie entspannt die Augen schließen, immer in Angst, dass jemand hinter ihm stehen könnte. Und egal wie heiß er duschte und wie viel Seife er benutzte und mit einer unglaublichen Härte einmassierte, er fühlte sich niemals sauber und manchmal an ganz besonders schlechten Tagen lag ihm der Geruch von Blut in der Nase und der Geruch nach Moschus...  
Er hatte geweint und an nichts gedacht, doch etwas war immer da gewesen, etwas, das er ignoriert hatte während er wie in Trance nicht einmal mehr das heiße Wasser auf seiner Haut gespürt hatte, es war Furcht gewesen. Schiere Angst vor dem Erlebten. Angst vor dem Schmerz.

Es war schlimmer als völlig allein in einem Bett zu liegen und an die Decke zu starren, weil er sich nur auf dem Rücken liegend wirklich sicher fühlen konnte. Nachts wagte er es kaum sich zu bewegen, aus Angst die Matratze könnte knarren und die Illusion von damals heraufbeschwören. Die Illusion an einen Schmerz, den er niemals wieder als die Realität annehmen wollte. Es war der Schmerz, vor dem der Verstand ihn schützen wollte, in dem er ihm half ihn zu verdrängen, aber niemals zu vergessen.  
Er lag oft bewegungslos in seinem Bett, wenn die Alpträume kamen, dann versuchte er sich tot zu stellen, der Schmerz verebbte dann in einen Raum in seinen Gedanken, den er niemals wieder betreten wollte, vielleicht verebbte er auch in Verleumdung, aber das war ihm egal, Hauptsache er war fort und würde nicht wieder kommen… und das tat er auch nicht, jedenfalls nicht solange er die Augen geöffnet hatte und wachsam blieb, immerzu die blinkenden Lichter der Stadt beobachtete und versuchte zu verstehen, dass ihm nichts passieren konnte. Solange der Körper ein normales Leben führte, und der Verstand sein Eigenes, solange beides nicht vereint war.

Jeder Herzschlag, der die Stille durchbrach erinnerte ihn daran, dass er das Martyrium überlebt hatte, er lebte und doch konnte er nicht dankbar sein, denn er hatte sein Leben verloren, das Leben, das er geführt hatte, das er so schmerzlich vermisste. Er versuchte weit weg außerhalb seines Körpers zu leben, er versuchte zu flüchten vor dem was dieser Körper hatte aushalten müssen. Und es war ihm gelungen, ein ganzes Jahr lang.

In den seltensten Nächten konnte er ruhig und entspannt auf dem Kopfkissen liegen, immer wieder hatte er Angst, dass sich eine grobe Hand in seinen Haaren verkrallte und den Kopf schmerzhaft ins Kissen drückte. Er hatte Angst jemals wieder so berührt zu werden wie an dem Tag, an dem er sein gewohntes Leben verloren, an dem er seine Freunde, seine Familie verloren hatte.  
_Er hat mir wehgetan…_

Die nächsten Bilder tauchten auf… er hörte die Stimme von Aaron Hotchner und Scham suchte sich einen Weg durch seinen tauben Körper.  
Er verdankte ihm soviel und doch schmerzte es ihn bis heute, dass er ihn als Opfer gesehen hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, die Stimme wurde verjagt und Tränen liefen durch die schnelle Bewegung aus seinen Augen. Ein Jahr hatte er nicht an ihn gedacht, er durfte es auch jetzt nicht tun, er musste verdrängen, er musste vergessen, dieses Leben war nicht länger sein eigenes.  
Er ging weiter durch das Badezimmer, langsam, so langsam und jeder Schritt verursachte ein dumpfes Geräusch, das durch den Raum schallte, wann immer seine Hacken auf die Fliesen trafen. Jeder Schritt wie ein Herzschlag, weit weg und doch eine Verbindung mit dieser Welt. Eine Welt, in die er zurück wollte. Und doch wollte er sich ihr nicht nähern, denn sie hielt grausame Erinnerungen bereit.

Er verknotete das Handtuch um seine Hüfte fester. Er fühlte sich nackt und ausgeliefert und irgendwie nicht sauber. Schmutzig, erniedrigt. Eindrücke, die ihn nicht loslassen wollten und der Verstand schaltete sich wieder ein, versuchte die Schutzwand wieder zu errichten, er wollte, dass Körper und Geist sich wieder trennten, weil es sicherer war. Doch es gab kein Zurück mehr, er konnte nicht weglaufen, niemals. Die nächsten Bilder kamen, klarer, realer, er konnte nicht zurück.

Reid setzte seinen Weg fort. Im Badezimmer war es immer noch voller Dunst und er schwitzte wie in einer Sauna. Trotzdem war ihm innerlich sehr, sehr kalt und er fühlte sich müde und erschöpft. Irgendwie schwerfällig.  
Er wartete. Wartete auf Gefühle und Erinnerungen, die er seit einem Jahr verdrängte.  
Noch war er entspannt und er wusste, dass sich das gleich ändern würde, wenn er über den Abgrund treten würde. Heute war der Tag, der Tag X, an dem es kein Vor und kein Zurück gab. Der Tag an dem er bereit war die Erinnerung heraufzubeschwören, zum ersten und zum letzten Mal.  
Weglaufen war zwecklos. Er war ausgelaugt, der Verstand war es, jeden Tag aufs Neue, weil er die Fluten der Erinnerung abblockte.  
Er wollte sie nicht zulassen, er konnte sie nicht zulassen. Der Kopf war leer, völlig frei und bereitete sich darauf vor, Türen zu öffnen, die er sich selbst zum Schutz geschlossen hatte. Versuchte sich darauf einzustellen, dass die Schutzwand gleich verschwinden würde.  
_Ich muss mein Leben in den Griff kriegen… Ich kann so nicht weiter machen…_

Und er entschied, dass er so nicht weiter machen wollte. Es würde so einfach sein.  
Er lief weiter, setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen, mittlerweile fühlten sich seine Füße kalt an, weil sie über die kalten Fliesen schritten. Die Kälte war real, der Verstand vereinte sich mit dem Körper dessen Wunden verheilt waren. Äußerlich.  
Spencer blickte zum Waschbecken und ließ seinen Blick schließlich auf die Gästehandtücher verharren. Es war ihm nicht aufgefallen, als er sie hingehängt hatte, aber sie hatten ein kleines Blumenmuster…  
Was noch hatte er nicht bemerkt, weil er sich nicht real fühlte?

Die ruhige Atmung beschleunigte sich. Das Gefühl der Entspannung blieb, aber es veränderte sich, er bleib äußerlich ruhig, auch wenn innen ein Sturm tobte, der sich langsam auf den Körper übertrug. Die nächsten Bilder flackerten dunkel vor seinem geistigen Auge auf und tauchten den weißen Raum in ein gelbes Licht, als wenn das Sonnenlicht durch winzige Spalten und Risse einfallen würde. Seine Welt, schwarz/weiß und leer, füllte sich mit Farbe, und der erste wirkliche Schmerz, der von innen in seinen Körper fuhr, brach los, es war nicht länger der schmerzhafte Herzschlag, es war die reale Erinnerung an einen Schmerz, den er noch nicht gekannt hatte. Den Schmerz, den der hagere Mann ihm zugeführt hatte. Den Schmerz, den der Körper nicht ausgehalten, und deswegen den Verstand gelöst hatte.

Und es tat weh, wirklich weh, die ersten Schmerzen formten sich hart in seinem Körper, die Seele schrie und fühlte den bohrenden Schmerz. Tief innen drin. Er verkrampfte sich, wurde nervös, der Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, Reid verschränkte die zitternden Arme vor die Brust.  
Das Atmen wurde hastiger, es tat weh, weil er seit Minuten in diesem heißen Raum den Dampf einatmete und dieser schwer und brennend in seine Lungen gedrungen war. Es tat weh, als die Oberfläche aufbrach und die Erinnerungen - die sich zu einem zu großen Klumpen gestaut hatten - sich einen Weg nach draußen suchten. Der Raum in dem sie verbannt worden waren vibrierte…  
und dann wurde er geöffnet.

Und schließlich passierte es. Reid beendete seinen Lauf, er verharrte plötzlich in der Bewegung, als der Körper durch imaginäre Schmerzen nicht weiter reagierte. Jeder Schritt war plötzlich Anstrengung zu viel, zu real und er fühlte sich lebendig. Das Gefühl traf ihn wie ein Schlag und er kam heraus aus seiner Trance, Sein Körper füllte sich mit Leben. Es kam Gefühl in seine Glieder. Eindrücke wurden klarer.  
Seine Augen sahen nichts mehr, alles war weiß um ihn herum und durch den Dampf waren seine Sinne eingehüllt. Die Luft war schwer und erdrückend. Tränen formten sich wieder in seinen leeren Augen und verwandelten sein Sichtfeld in ein Prisma, die Farben wurden geteilt wie in einem zerbrochenen Spiegel. Inmitten dieser Traumartigen Umgebung fühlte er sich lebendig, ein Gefühl, das ihm plötzlich fremd erschien.

Das Zittern setzte plötzlich stärker ein, doch nicht vor Kälte. Er konnte immer noch die Hitze spüren und er fragte sich ob ihn nun Kälte erwarteten würde, ob in einem ruhigen Meer ein Sturm tobte, durch den er hindurch schwimmen musste, durch das schwarze tosende Wasser. Das Herz schlug weiter, aber das Geräusch war so weit weg, als würde er sich von der Realität lösen und er trat seine Reise an, weg von hier, die Reise führte ihn in die Vergangenheit… und auch jetzt suchte er einen verzweifelten Ausweg aus dieser Situation. Doch niemand war hier, niemand konnte ihm helfen. Sie waren fort. Kilometerweit am anderen Ende der Vereinigten Staaten. Er war allein, hier waren nur er und der Mann, der ihm das Leben genommen, und es doch nicht beendet hatte. Er durchlebte die drei Tage seiner Entführung, durchlebte jede Minute erneut. Er wusste, dass Gideon stolz auf ihn wäre, dass Spencer Reid nicht mehr weglief, dass er versuchte mit dem Leben zurechtzukommen. Und doch gab es einen Teil in ihm, der nicht kämpfen wollte, der den einfachen Weg suchte.  
_Es würde so einfach sein…_

Jetzt zitterten auch seine Beine, die Bilder, die sich vor einem Jahren in seine Gedanken eingebrannt hatten kamen zurück, er spürte den heißen Atem des Mannes in seinem Nacken, er fühlte wie sein Gewicht ihn runtergedrückt hatte, wie er ihm die Beine auseinandergedrückt, und wie er sich schließlich an ihn vergangen hatte, gewalttätig und aggressiv, sein Körper war damals taub geworden, der Schmerz viel zu groß geworden, als das die Realität ihn hätte aushalten können. Er hatte sich in eine andere Welt geflüchtet und war am Rande des Abgrundes balanciert.  
Doch jetzt war alles real, es passierte in seinem Innersten, in seinem Körper als Körper und Geist erneut eine Einheit bildeten.

Und schließlich versagten ihm die Beine, bei der Erinnerung an die Hände, die sich in seine Hüfte gekrallt hatten, an den Bewegungen des Mannes, vor und zurück, über Stunden.  
Und er sank an der Toilette zusammen. Sank zitternd auf die Knie und fühlte sich unglaublich verloren und allein und sein Blick fiel auf die beiden Gegenstände, die er vor dem Duschen auf den Klodeckel platziert hatte.  
Der eine Gegenstand symbolisierte den Tod der andere das Leben…  
Doch es gab kein Zurück, diese Entscheidung war längst gefällt worden, es überraschte ihn, dass er für diese Option so lange gebraucht hatte. Doch er war nicht fähig gewesen eine Entscheidung zu treffen solange er ein Leben außerhalb seines Körpers geführt hatte.

Damals hatte er sterben wollen und es schmerzte bis heute, das dieser Wunsch unerfüllt geblieben war. Er hatte das Leben zurückbekommen, aber nicht sein einiges. Er hatte sich verändert, er ist verändert worden und jetzt da die Erinnerung ihn hart traf, wusste er, dass er aus diesem Sturm nicht herauskommen konnte, das Wasser bewegte sich zu heftig, er würde untertauchen und in den Fluten ertrinken.  
Er griff nach dem ersten Gegenstand. Dem Telefon. Das Leben. Die Erinnerungen kamen in Wellen, sie fuhren in beißenden Schmerzen durch seinen Körper. Er konnte es beinahe fühlen, den Schmerz auf der Haut, in seinem Inneren… er konnte das erregte Atmen hören und sein eigenes Blut riechen. Und ihm blieb die Luft weg. Er fühlte die Gewalt, immer wieder, Schmerz, unglaublicher Schmerz durchfuhr seine Eingeweide und er konnte ihn nicht verstehen.  
Spencer Reid hatte nie einsehen wollen, was tatsächlich mit ihm geschehen war, hilflos in diesem Keller, hilflos in diesem Bett. Die Matratze bezogen mit einem Laken auf dem kleine Blümchen drauf gewesen waren. Einem Serienkiller ausgeliefert, der ein grausames Spiel mit ihm getrieben hatte. Er war vergewaltigt worden, es war passiert und sein Körper war nach einiger Zeit taub geworden. Ein Jahr lang hatte er die Erinnerungen abgeblockt, hatte sie nicht zugelassen. Doch jetzt ließ er es geschehen, er war es sich selbst schuldig, nicht immer wegzulaufen. Er war es Gideon schuldig… und Hotch auch.  
Nein, an Hotch wollte er nicht denken… diese Erinnerung schmerzte noch mehr und er umklammerte den Hörer so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Die Erinnerungen stürzten auf ihn ein, wie Wellen in einem tosenden Sturm.  
_Ich brauche Hilfe…_  
Er konnte den Schmerz spüren, als würde er ihm gerade in diesem Moment zugefügt werden, er fühlte den schweren Mann auf seinem Rücken, fühlte wie die Muskeln rissen unter der Brutalität, als das zarte bis dahin unberührte Fleisch nachgegeben hatte. Das war das erste Mal, dass er die Erinnerung nicht abblockte, dass er sie zuließ. Und es würde das letzte Mal sein ein einziges Mal, dann war es für immer vorbei.  
_Es ist so einfach… wie sollen sie es verstehen, wenn nicht mal ich es kann…?_  
_Sie… meine Freunde, das Team, alles, was mir einst etwas bedeutet hat._

Er fühlte sich verwundbar, er fühlte sich losgelöst und er wählte beinahe mechanisch die Nummer, eine Nummer, die er auswendig konnte, so wie er jede Nummer behielt, wenn er sie nur einmal gesehen oder gehört hatte. Er sah die Tasten nicht, er fühlte den Druck mit den Fingerkuppen nicht, als er wie in Trance die Nummer wählte. Ein ganzes Jahr hatte er nicht eine Sekunde an diese Nummer gedacht, doch jetzt war sie einfach da.  
_Ich brauche Hilfe…_  
Eine Verbindung zu der anderen Seite der Vereinigten Staaten wurde aufgebaut, ein Freizeichen ertönte… sein Atem ging laut und drang zu ihm wie durch eine Wand.  
_Hilf mir, bitte hilf mir… lass nicht zu, dass das passiert…_  
Tränen tropften auf den Boden. Seine Haare waren nass, hingen ihm in nassen glänzenden Strähnen in die Stirn.

Das Freizeichen ertönte - ein Geräusch, laut und dröhnend… und Reid hielt die Sprechmuschel zu als er eine müde Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung hörte. Eine Stimme, die beruhigend auf ihn eingeredet hatte, eine Stimme, deren Klang sich verändert hatte als das was Reid passiert war zu etwas Offensichtlichen geworden war, etwas das aus der surrealen Welt des Martyriums die Grenze zu der Realen Welt durchbrochen hatte. Etwas, das ihr Vertrauen zerstört hatte.  
„Hotchner?"  
Hörte er die Stimme und er weinte lauter. Der Schmerz traf ihn in seiner ganzen Härte, alle Erinnerungen kamen zurück. Schonungslos.

„Hotch… Es tut mir so leid… ich kann einfach nicht…"  
Er drückte den Knopf und ließ den Hörer sinken. Das Gespräch wurde unterbrochen. Und automatisch griff er nach dem zweiten Gegenstand. Der den Tod symbolisierte. Und zum ersten Mal nach einem Jahr fühlte er sich sicher, er hatte Macht, er konnte entscheiden was passieren würde. Er konnte es endlich stoppen und er hatte keine Angst. Die Erinnerung tat weh, schmerzte so unendlich, dass er es nicht aushalten konnte. Damals hatte er es aushalten müssen, weil der Schmerz fremd gewesen war, weil er keine Wahl gehabt hatte, jetzt als die Erinnerung kam, wusste er wie groß der Schmerz sein würde, es würde so wehtun, dass er flehte dass es vorbei sein würde, der Schmerz war stark - viel stärker als sein Körper im Stande war auszuhalten. Jetzt, da er den Schmerz zum zweiten Mal fühlte, wusste er, dass er ihn nicht ertragen würde. Damals hatte er es gemusst, weil er nicht wusste wann er die Grenze übertreten würde, es war irgendwie immer noch ein Stück weiter gegangen, weiter über den Abgrund, aber er war nicht gefallen, weil der Reiz neu gewesen war… jetzt wusste er genau was auf ihn zu kommen würde und dieses Mal würde er über den Abgrund treten, und er würde in die Tiefe fallen.

Reid ließ seine Gedanken kreisen, er dachte an seine Mutter, die ihn nicht vermissen würde, er dachte an seinen Vater, den er seit 18 Jahren nicht gesehen hatte. Er dachte an das Team, seine Freunde in Quantico… an JJ und ihre langen blonden Haare… Damals in den einsamsten Momenten seines Lebens hatte er so gehofft, an sie denken zu können, sie alle hätten ihn halten können, doch damals hatten sich ihre Gesichter einfach nicht heraufbeschwören lassen, das Team war ausgeschlossen worden, aus dem was er zu durchleben hatte und jeder positive Gedanke war im Keim erstickt worden. Es war beinahe grotesk, dass sie ausgerechnet jetzt am Ende, am Rand des Abgrundes in seine Gedanken kamen. Reid lächelte als er das wohlige, vertraute Gefühl spürte, dass JJs Gegenwart in ihm auslöste… und er trat einen Schritt weiter, über den Abgrund, sah die reißenden Fluten unter sich…  
Er dachte an Derek Morgan, wie sie zusammen Kaffee tranken, lächelten, wie sie sich amüsierten, er dachte an Gideon, der ihm einen Weg geebnet hatte, um sich beim FBI zu behaupten.

...und dann dachte er an gar nichts mehr, außer an Dunkelheit, die er willkommen heißen wollte, damit der Schmerz, den er so lange verdrängt hatte endlich für immer verschwinden würde…  
…die Rasierklinge fuhr schnell und tief ins Fleisch. Den Schmerz spürte er nicht, der andere in seinem Inneren war viel stärker, als dieser kleine Schnitt. Das Herz schlug laut, so laut und er wusste, dass es gleich stoppen würde, dann würde es leise sein, die Welt würde still stehen. Für immer.  
Dieser Schmerz pochte mit seiner ganzen Härte und er wollte es beenden. Der körperliche Schmerz war nur eine dumpfe Illusion, während die warme Flüssigkeit aus seinem Handgelenk strömte und beinahe kitzelte. Doch der Körper fühlte sich realistischer an, erwachte aus seinem Dämmerzustand, die Schmerzen wurden stärker. Der zweite Schnitt war schwieriger. Er zitterte jetzt und ihm wurde kalt. Die Klinge fuhr ins Fleisch, der Schnitt war nicht so tief und er musste es ein zweites Mal versuchen. Das Blut strömte auf die weißen Fliesen, während er flach zu Boden ging. Doch Reid sah es nicht. Er sah nur die Klinge, die silbern im Licht glänzte und der körperliche Schmerz aus der realen Welt erreichte ihn schließlich. Reid konnte es nicht fassen, es war als wäre es nicht sein eigener Körper der ihn fühlte, der Körper war taub geworden, so wie damals in dem alten Kellerraum. Der Schmerz wurde fortgespült, strömte aus ihm heraus wie das Blut, das in roten Strömen aus seiner Haut quoll. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als er die Tropfen auf die weißen Fliesen aufschlagen sah, als sie den Boden berührten, wurden sie zerschlagen und weil er verschwommen sah, war alles das sein tränenvernebelter Blick freigab, dass sie ein kleines winziges Blumenmuster bildeten, so wie das Bettlaken, auf das er gedrückt worden war.  
_Gleich ist es vorbei… es ist vorbei… _

Aber wollte er es wirklich? Sein Körper fühlte sich real an, so als hätte er die Macht über ihn wiedererlangt. Er konnte fühlen, Schmerz, Angst, das Leben, er konnte empfinden, Liebe, Wut, Hass…  
Jetzt da er die Erinnerungen zugelassen hatte und sie ihm viel stärker als damals wehgetan hatten, wusste er, dass er sie ein zweites Mal ertragen hatte, auch wenn er glaubte sie nicht aushalten zu können, er hatte es geschafft und jetzt waren sie fort… der innere Schmerz verschwand, alles fühlte sich real an, er spürte wieder.  
Spencer Reid schaffte es sich erneut am Rand des Abgrundes auszubalancieren. Er wollte fallen, aber der Fall blieb aus. Er schaffte es am Rand zu verharren und es zu ertragen… doch sein Körper wurde leicht und begann zu schweben.

Er sollte sich später nicht mehr daran erinnern aber mit der letzten Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, bevor der Verstand in die Dunkelheit glitt, hatte er es geschafft, den linken Zeigefinger auszustrecken und die Nummer des Notrufes zu wählen, mit dem schnurlosen Telefon, das neben ihn auf dem Boden lag. Das das Leben symbolisierte.

Dann wurde alles Schwarz er brach zusammen, er fühlte sich wie in einem Sommerregen, der Rand des Abgrundes wurde schlammig und seine Füße konnten sich nicht länger halten, er rutschte - rutschte über den Rand und sein letzter Gedanke galt Aaron Hotchner, dem er eigentlich noch danken wollte… und als er Stimmen um sich hörte und Aufforderungen erhielt zu atmen, tat er es und er wusste, dass er Hotch danken würde wenn die Zeit dazu gekommen war, es würde plötzlich wieder einen neuen Morgen geben, denn es gab immer einen, er würde nicht sterben, der Notarzt kniete neben ihm, versorgte die blutenden Wunden an seinen Handgelenken…  
„Sir, sehen Sie mich an!"  
Die Lieder flatterten, auf Dunkelheit folgte Licht.  
„Alles Gut. Wir helfen Ihnen…"  
Die Stimme klang professionell und Reid musste darauf vertrauen. Er gab nach, hieß die Bewusstlosigkeit willkommen.

Und er fiel…  
Fiel…  
Tiefer…  
Gleich würde der Aufprall in die Fluten des Wassers kommen er atmete tief ein, ein letztes Mal und ließ sich fallen, er musste vertrauen.  
Reid hörte auf zu Atmen um nicht zu ertrinken, um zu überleben…

„Hören Sie mich?"  
Eine Fremde Stimme drang durch Schmerz und Nebel zu ihm. Die Wellen trugen sie in diesem Ozean zu ihm. Er spürte Berührungen auf seiner Haut, spürte etwas Kaltes auf seiner Brust an seiner Seite.  
„Atmen Sie… na los, atmen Sie ein… na los!"  
Und er hörte die Befehle, die eine besorgte Stimme durch die Nebelwand rief. Er hörte Schritte auf dem Boden, spürte die Vibration und fühlte wie sie auf den Boden trafen, wie Schallwellen.  
„Bitte warten Sie draußen."  
Forderte jemand, eine fremde Stimme. Die Schritte entfernten sich. Hände berührten ihn wieder, klopften auf seine Haut, schickten Schallwellen durch seinen Körper.  
„Dr. Reid, können Sie mich hören?"  
Sein Name, jemand rief seinen Namen und er ließ sich zurück an die Oberfläche, in die Gegenwart ziehen, die Atmung kam… sie setzte wieder ein und er tat einen lauten, tiefen Atemzug… Die Flut verebbte, da war kein Wasser mehr, nur Sauerstoff.  
Er durchbrach die Oberfläche und fühlte sich sofort schwer, real… und er tauchte auf…

„Wir haben ihn, alles in Ordnung!"  
„Puls ist stetig, Atmung ist noch etwas schnell!"  
Die Oberfläche war hart, doch er fühlte keinen Schmerz. Er wollte Schlucken, doch ein Schlauch in seinem Hals hinderte ihn daran.  
Spencer Reid blinzelte als er aufwachte, er sah sich irritiert um. Mehrere Augenpaare waren auf ihn gerichtet. Er roch den durchdringenden Krankenhausgeruch und ihn beschlich ein seltsames Gefühl, das gleiche zu erleben wie zwei Jahre zuvor.

Hotch stand einige Meter vom Geschehen entfernt und starrte den Jungen fassungslos an. Er war erst vor wenigen Stunden operiert worden. Die Kugel, die in seinen Bauch eingedrungen war, war in einer sechs Stunden Operation entfernt worden und nun hatte sein Kreislauf erneut aufgegeben. Hotch zitterte, als er an die letzten Minuten dachte. Er rieb sich über die Augen und bemerkte, dass sie feucht waren. Schockiert über das was sich in diesen verhängnisvollen Minuten abgespielt hatte und doch erleichtert, dass Reid zum Zweiten Mal an diesem Tag gekämpft hatte.  
Er war kein Opfer, wie sich Hotch ins Gedächtnis rief, Reid war ein Kämpfer, wie sehr er gekämpft hatte würde er niemals erfahren. Niemand würde ihm sagen, dass er klinisch tot war, dass die Ärzte schon aufgegeben haben, und dass er es nur Hotch verdankte noch am Leben zu sein, zum zweiten Mal. Er hatte die Ärzte weinend darum gebeten ihn auch diesmal ins Leben zurück zu zwingen. Sie hatten ihm gesagt, dass er ins Koma fallen würde, dass er vermutlich nie wieder aufwachen würde. Dass er irreparable Schäden davon tragen würde. Doch nichts davon konnte Hotch davon abhalten, diese Entscheidung zu treffen, dass alles getan werden musste, was in ihrer Macht stand.

„Ganz, ruhig, Dr. Reid. Alles in Ordnung. Versuchen Sie nicht zu sprechen, Sie haben einen Schlauch im Mund, wir mussten Ihnen etwas Unterstützung beim Atmen geben."  
Sagte die fremde Stimme und leuchtete ihn mit einer Lampe in die Augen. Reid sah irritiert in das Gesicht über ihn, blinzelte, als das Licht ihn blendete.  
_Ist das real?_  
In einer gekonnten Bewegung entfernte der Arzt den Schlauch und legte Reid einen dünnen Beatmungsschlauch um, der Luft in seine Nase pumpte, falls er beschließen sollte nicht aus eigener Kraft weiterzuatmen.  
Reid atmete angestrengt durch den Mund, versuchte gegen das Brennen in seiner Kehle anzukämpfen. Seine Augen waren feucht und er sah sich weiter irritiert um, versuchte zu verstehen, wo er sich befand, und in welcher Zeit.  
Sein Kreislauf hatte in dem Moment versagt, als die Vergangenheit mit der Gegenwart kollidiert war.

Vor einem Jahr hatte er versucht seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen. Er wäre beinahe gestorben und er hatte diesen Tag gesehen, als er in der Narkose gelegen hatte, jede Einzelheit hatte sich wie ein Film vor seinen Augen abgespielt. Und Stunden später hatte sein Kreislauf versagt, genau wie damals. Reid schloss die Augen. Er fühlte nichts, Medikamente hatten seine Nerven lahm gelegt. Doch er gierte danach, sich lebendig zu fühlen.  
„Hören Sie mich, Dr. Reid?"  
Keine Reaktion. Die Pupillen wurden klarer, Reid sah ihn gebannt an.  
„Verstehen Sie mich? Wenn Sie es tun… blinzeln Sie."  
Die Medikamente waren hoch dosiert, vermutlich ein Antibiotikum und Morphium. Er war schwerfällig, fühlte keinen Schmerz, und es dauerte bis die Information sein Hirn erreichte und es sie weiterleiten konnte.

Der behandelnde Arzt tauschte einen ausdruckslosen Blick mit Aaron Hotchner, der immer noch hinter der Glasschiebetüre des Raumes auf der Intensivstation stand.  
Er war ausführlich über mögliche Folgeschäden in Kenntnis gesetzt worden, die ein Herzstillstand hervorrufen konnte. Schäden, die entstehen, wenn das Gehirn mehrere Minuten ohne den notwendigen Sauerstoff auskommen muss.  
Hotch hielt die Luft an, wartete.

Man sagt, wenn man stirbt sieht man ein helles Licht, und das ganze Leben würde an einem vorbei ziehen.  
Spencer Reid hatte nichts davon gesehen, alles was er gesehen hatte war der Tag an dem er ganz unten gewesen war, dann hatte es nur noch schweres Wasser gegeben, das ihn nach unten gezogen hatte, immer tiefer und tiefer, er hatte nicht geatmet und er hatte nichts gespürt. Das war gut. Er hatte keinen Tunnel gesehen, und da war kein helles Licht, er hatte nur Wellen gesehen und gewusst, dass er alleine an diesem Ort gewesen war. Dann hatte er plötzlich Angst gespürt, er war einsam gewesen, verlassen, abgewiesen, genau wie von seinem Vater.  
Er hatte sich leicht gefühlt und als der Sturm sich auf dem tosenden Ozean beruhig hatte war er leicht und schwerelos davon getrieben. Dann war er schwer wie ein Stein geworden, Stimmen waren um ihn herum ertönt, hatten ihn gerufen, und schließlich hatte er eingesehen, dass er nicht allein war, dass es Menschen gab, die sich Gedanken um ihn machten. Die um ihn gekämpft hatten und die sich auch jetzt um ihn sorgten.

Das Gehirn schickte Signale, es versuchte zu arbeiten. Es war schrecklich schwerfällig und lief verzögert, ein Gefühl, dass er mit seinem großartigen Denkvermögen noch nicht kannte. Botschaften suchten sich einen Weg durch die Nervenbahnen, die von den Elektroschocks noch immer kribbelten. Als würden kleine Blitze durch sie hindurch schießen.Er nahm eine Bewegung neben sich wahr. Und drehte die Augen zur Seite. Er sah Hotch an. Es war jemand hier, er war nicht alleine, er hatte sich aus dem Wasser ziehen lassen.  
Das Gehirn bekam die gleiche Information erneut, eine Bitte, eine Auforderung.  
„Dr. Reid? Blinzeln Sie, wenn Sie mich verstehen."  
Die Augen drehten sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam, ruhten auf dem Mann im weißen Kittel. Schließlich befahl sein Gehirn, der Bitte nachzukommen. Die Lider bewegten sich. Reid blinzelte, antwortete. Er verstand was man zu ihm sagte und er schaffte es, dass sein Körper reagierte. Verstand und Körper bildeten wieder eine Einheit, die funktionierte.  
Hotch atmete laut aus.

„Sehr gut. Dr. Reid. Sie haben ihren Kollegen einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt. Aber jetzt haben sie es geschafft. Wenn Sie sich etwas ausgeruht haben, wird der Neurologe nach Ihnen sehen, in Ordnung?"  
Er blinzelte erneut, sein Gehirn arbeitete klarer, jetzt da es frei war, da die dunklen Erinnerungen fort waren, ihn in Frieden ließen.  
„O.K. Ruhen Sie sich aus, Sie haben hart gekämpft."  
Bestätigte der Doktor und drückte Reid kurz die Hand.  
Er drehte die Augen wieder zu Hotch. Nicht sicher, was wirklich in den letzten Stunden, Minuten passiert war. Aber er vertraute ihm, vielleicht musste er es nicht wissen, vielleicht wollte er es nicht. Es genügte zu sehen, dass Hotch ziemlich verzweifelt aussah.  
Er focusierte den Blick, versuchte die Schemen klare Konturen annehmen zu lassen, doch das Gehirn war immer noch schwerfällig. Und es dauerte bis er den Menschen, der neben Hotch stand zu ordnen konnte.  
Blaue Augen sahen ihn gebannt an. Auf blassen Wangen, voller Sommersprossen schimmerten Tränen, ließen das tiefe blau der Augen gespenstisch funkeln.  
Er merkte wie ein heilsamer Schlaf ihn in eine Umarmung zog, er würde es geschehen lassen und sich erholen. Doch sein Blick heftete sich auf ihren. Diese wunderschönen blauen Augen. Es waren die Augen der Frau die er liebte. Der er eine Erklärung schuldig war.

Charlene Hagerman nickte ihm zu und lächelte erleichtert, als er in den heilsamen Schlaf sank, auf den Lippen ein leichtes Lächeln. Er konnte sie immer noch vor sich sehen, als er losgelassen hatte. Sie folgte ihm in die Dunkelheit, hielt ihn dort fest.  
Charlene drehte sich zur Seite, in einer schnellen Bewegung ließ sie sich in Hotchs Arme sinken und weinte.  
„Danke."  
Flüsterte sie und er hielt sie fest, strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. Auch er schickte Stoßgebete gen Himmel.  
„Zeit sich zu verabschieden."  
Flüsterte er, das Leben ging weiter, es hatte einen weiteren Schnitt erlitten, der es verändert hatte. Doch für die BAU sollte es an diesem Tag zurück nach Quantico gehen. Es gab eine weitere Mordserie und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis die Abteilung hinzugezogen wurde. JJ hatte die Akte bereits vorliegen.  
„Danke für alles, Agent Hotchner."  
„Gern geschehen. Passen Sie auf, dass er sich erholt."  
Antworte er, als sie sich voneinander lösten. Er warf einen Blick auf die schlafende Gestalt. Wenn sie dieses Mal aufwachen würde, dann aus einem Alptraum, der viel zu lange gedauert hatte. Aaron bedauerte dieses Mal nicht bei ihm sein zu können. Zwei Jahre zuvor hatte Reid beschlossen, alleine sein zu wollen, Hotch würde diesen Wunsch auch heute akzeptieren. Es war Reids Entscheidung. Doch die Zeit lief wieder normal weiter. Die anderen Teammitglieder hatten schon den Rückflug angetreten, Hotch wollte warten bis er sicher war, dass Reid über den Berg war. Jetzt musste auch er zurück nach Quantico. Sich den Abgründen der menschlichen Seele stellen. Und er musste den anderen mitteilen, dass Spencer Reid wieder gesund werden würde.

„Wenn etwas sein sollte, bitte rufen Sie mich an. Jederzeit."  
Er sah ein letztes Mal zu Reid, sah seine kindlichen Gesichtszüge, entspannt im Schlaf. In Gedanken fügte er hinzu, dass auch Reid ihn jeder Zeit anrufen konnte. Er sich sogar wünschte, dass er es tun würde. Doch sein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos.  
Sie nickte dankbar, als sie die Visitenkarte annahm, die er ihr gegeben hatte. Aaron Hotchner drehte sich um und ging den Flur entlang, seine Schuhe hinterließen ein lautes Geräusch als er vorwärts ging.  
Er dachte an die letzten Tage, ließ sich die Ereignisse durch den Kopf gehen.  
Man kann Menschen verletzten, man kann sie brechen. Aber hatte der Täter es bei Reid geschafft, hatte er ihn gebrochen?  
Ja das hatte er, aber wie eine zersplitterte Vase hatte Reid daran gearbeitet, er hatte gekämpft. Er hatte über die letzten zwei Jahre mühsam versucht die Scherben aufzuheben und zu einem ganzen zusammen zusetzen. Zu etwas neuem. Narben waren geblieben, würden es immer tun.  
_Manche Tage sind gut, andere sind… schwierig._  
Diese Vase war wieder ein Ganzes. Feine Linien durchzogen ihre Oberfläche an den Stellen wo sie geklebt worden war.  
Aber sie stand, aufrecht und vollständig. Und sie fasste langsam wieder Vertrauen, wo einst zuviel Ablehnung gewesen war. Sie war repariert worden und niemand würde sie jemals wieder umstoßen können.  
Das Team der BAU war aufgewacht aus diesem Alptraum, und Hotch wusste wenn Zeit vergangen war, wenn Wunden verheilt waren, dann würde er mit Reid sprechen, dann würden sie einen Weg finden wieder aufeinander zuzugehen. Der Weg war geebnet.  
_We are save again…_  
Er war nur verloren, aber nie gebrochen.

TBC


	22. 21 : Schmerz

Hallo, sorry für die Wartezeit! Meine Einleitung ist bei Wikipedia recherchiert. Ich habe keine Rechte an Criminal Minds oder an den zitierten Lyrics, alles was mir gehört sind die DVDs zur ersten und zweiten Staffel. Musikinspiration: Genesis „Dreaming While You Sleep", Depeche Mode „A Pain That I'm Used To", Timbaland "Apologize"

**21 : Schmerz**

"_The__re's a river dark and deep  
Holding visions you can't keep  
But the water flows too slow  
Where it end you'll never know_

Like a clock that's spinning round  
Only ticking is the sound  
Like an endless wheel of fortune  
And you're losing the ground

And it seems  
There's never an end  
And all your dreams fade  
into nowhereland

And you're lost between time  
And your live ain't worth a dime  
When you're crossing the line  
And your lifelight stops to shine

As you walk right thru the boarder  
Between dead or alive  
Prisoners from over yonder  
Daring to strive

Like a touch without a soul  
And an aim without a goal  
So you try to break away  
But they force you to stay

And you know  
That chances have passed  
Water Flows  
But this moment won't last

And you're lost between time  
And your live ain't worth a dime  
When you Are crossing the line  
And your lifelight stops to shine  
(... time will never turn forever )

_At Vance - Time_

Das Wort _dolor_ ist aus dem Lateinischen abgeleitet und bedeutet im modernen Sprachgebrauch _Schmerz. _In jedem medizinischen Lexikon wird Schmerz definiert. Er wird beschrieben als eine komplexe Sinnesempfindung, oft entstanden mit starker seelischer Komponente. Im einfachsten, biologischen Fall wird die Erregung von Schmerzrezeptoren über spezielle Nervenbahnen und den Thalamus an das Zentralnervensystem weitergeleitet und führt zur Schmerzwahrnehmung.  
Die Definition ist immer gleich, eine chemische Reaktion des Körpers, eine Reaktion auf Reize und äußere sowie innere Einflüsse, Warnsignale, dass der Körper verletzt ist, oder die Seele, die er beherbergt. Die moderne Medizin unterscheidet drei Arten von Schmerz, Nervenschmerz, zentralen Schmerz sowie psychosomatischen Schmerz. Wobei letzterer sich sehr häufig von der verletzten Seele auf die Nervenbahnen, den Körper überträgt. Tief im Inneren wandert der Schmerz und schickt Reize an die Schmerzrezeptoren wo er wie eine körperlich beigebrachte Verletzung durch das Fleisch zieht und sich in ein dumpfes Pochen, ein starkes Ziehen oder in Krämpfen äußert, die den Körper erbeben lassen. Doch entgegen aller Fakten, die in Lehrbüchern zusammen getragen werden, ist Schmerz vor allem eines, er ist das, was die Person, die ihn auszuhalten hat als solchen empfindet. Schwach, Stark… Es geht um die Grenze, die Körper und Geist bisher als unbekannt empfinden, die Grenze zu dem was ein Mensch im Stande ist zu ertragen ohne daran zu zerbrechen. Jeder hat solch eine Grenze, jeder besitzt einen Punkt, an dem seine Schmerzgrenze erreicht wird. Viele verharren an dieser Grenze doch manchmal gibt es jemanden, der sie überschreitet und entgegen aller Prognosen lebend auf die andere Seite - und sogar wieder zurück - gelangt.

Schmerzen, undefinierbar können einem Körper auf so grausame Weise beigebracht werden, dass der seelische Schmerz nicht ausgeschlossen werden kann.  
Ein misshandelter Körper bewegt sich am Rande eines Abgrundes. Er kennt seine Grenzen noch nicht, er weiß nicht, an welchem Punkt ihn eine erlösende Bewusstlosigkeit in die Fluten des Wassers taucht und seine Nervenbahnen lahm legen wird.  
Der verletzte Verstand hofft auf diesen Moment, bittet förmlich flehend darum, dass dieser schnell eintreten mag. Dass der letzte Schritt über die Grenze schnell und unkompliziert sein wird und er hofft, dass es kein Zurück mehr geben wird, das in diesem Moment jegliche Qual vorbei sein wird. Für immer.

Doch weder Körper noch Verstand wissen ob und wann dieser Punkt erreicht sein wird, die Reize sind neu, die Empfindungen fremd und der Körper kämpft, er versucht stark zu sein und er weiß, dass der Abgrund näher und näher rückt und, dass in der nächsten Sekunde endlich alles vorbei sein kann. Je länger die Schmerzeinwendung anhält, umso mehr hofft er, dass er stürzt, dass er sich fallen lassen kann und er sieht den Boden des Abgrundes als Ausweg, als Fluchtpunkt. Doch der Körper ist im Stande soviel mehr zu ertragen, er kann ungeahnte Kräfte freisetzen, tief verborgen und niemals zuvor benötigt. Während Reize so stark sind, dass Signale im Gehirn, Kreislauf und Nerven dazu zwingen wollen, aufzugeben, versucht das Innere, der Verstand einen Fluchtpunkt zu finden. Er kapselt sich ab und setzt alles daran vor den Grausamkeiten seiner Umwelt zu flüchten und unabhängig davon setzt der Körper seine letzten Reserven frei und die Grenze seines Empfindens rückt weiter weg. Er balanciert sich am Abgrund aus und egal wie laut er schreit und wie verzweifelt er weint, er schafft es immer noch etwas länger durchzuhalten. Schafft es etwas Schreckliches zu überleben, die Grenze zu passieren und wieder zurück zu gehen.

Körper und Geist lösen sich voneinander, trennen die starke Einheit, die sie einst gebildet haben. Die Gedanken flüchten sich, um der Erinnerung zu entkommen, doch der Geist läuft nur weg, er verzögert die Konsequenzen, ohne sie ausgestanden zu haben.  
Der Körper heilt die Wunden schließlich und alles was bleibt sind Narben, die verblassen. Doch die Narben die eine gezeichnete Seele trägt, bleiben. Der Schmerz verharrt dort tief in einer abgelegenen Ecke des Gehirnes vergraben, wartet darauf irgendwann wieder in den Vordergrund zu treten.  
Der Körper erholt sich, er verheilt, aber die Seele bleibt verletzt, führt ein eigenes Leben, bis sie sich mit dem verheilten Körper wieder vereint und so auch endlich geheilt werden kann. Doch auch dieser Prozess ist schmerzhaft und verlangt alles von demjenigen ab, der das zu erdulden hat.

Dieser seelische Schmerz ist nicht minderschlimm. Er schmerzt tief innen drin, schmerzt in jeder Nervenzelle des Körpers und bringt Träume und Erinnerungen, die immer wieder heraufbeschworen werden. Detailgenau, in Echtzeit und in Farbe. Dazu reicht ein einziges Bild, ein Eindruck, ein Geruch oder ein Geschmack, und alles spielt sich klar in den Gedanken ab, beschwört Bilder herauf, die längst vergessen geglaubt waren. Fragmente der schlimmen Erinnerungen werden plötzlich zu einem gestochen scharfen Film im Kopf, jede Sekunde wie in Echtzeit festgehalten, kristallklar in jedem Detail. Vergessen ist unmöglich. Weglaufen ausgeschlossen.

Spencer Reid hatte alle drei Arten von Schmerz durchlebt, einige davon sogar mehrmals. Seinem Körper waren Schmerzen zugefügt worden, die er ausgehalten hatte, er hatte sie nicht aushalten wollen, aber er hatte es gekonnt. Der Abgrund war ihm gefährlich nahe gekommen, er hatte danach gegiert erlöst zu werden und doch hatte er sich am Rand festhalten können, ohne zu fallen.  
Seinem Körper war etwas zugefügt worden, ein Mann hatte ihn bestraft, er hatte ihn gequält und missbraucht, ihn geschlagen und mit einem Messer bearbeitet. Er hatte Blut verloren, und es war aus vielen Wunden herausgesickert, von denen er nie geglaubt hatte, dass sie je wieder verheilen würden, doch genau das hatten sie getan.  
Sie waren verheilt, doch die Seele war es nicht. Er hatte sie von seinem Körper gelöst und ein Leben geführt, an das er nicht teilnehmen wollte. Er hatte sich verändert, war eine andere Person geworden, die nichts mehr mit der eigenen Vergangenheit zu tun haben wollte.  
Der seelische Schmerz, über die Erniedrigung, die er erfahren hatte, war weit verdrängt worden, bis er losgebrochen war, um ihn ein konstantes Gefühl von Realität zurückzugeben. Ein einziges Mal hatte er die Bilder aus seinem alten Leben heraufbeschworen und das war zu viel gewesen, er hatte versucht sich das Leben zu nehmen, weil er die Vereinigung von Körper und Geist nicht ertragen konnte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er Schmerzen empfunden, die ihn endlich wieder ins Leben stießen, Schmerzen aus der Realen Welt, die ihn aus seinem Traumzustand rissen, zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Kraftvoll und hart. Er hatte sich kleine tiefe Schnitte zugefügt, die Rasierklinge war in seine Handgelenke gefahren, zuerst war alles taub gewesen, er hatte nichts fühlen können, gar nichts… doch als er die Erinnerungen so deutlich vor sich gesehen hatte, war endlich wieder Gefühl in seinen Körper gelangt, die Wunden der Vergewaltigung und der Folter waren verheilt und er konnte diesen leichten Schmerz fühlen, den die Schnitte durch seinen Körper jagten. Zuerst dumpf und weit weg hatten sie in seinem Fleisch geprickelt, und schließlich waren sie näher gekommen, formten sich zu echten Schmerz, den er so lange nicht fühlen konnte. Und die Vergangenheit traf ihn und holte ihn zurück. Stieß ihn ins Bewusstsein und holte ihn in die Welt zurück, aus der er sich abgekapselt hatte.

Und alles fing wieder von Vorne an, als er seinem Peiniger erneut gegenüber treten musste, nur Stunden zuvor. Doch dieses Mal wollte er überleben, er wollte alles tun, um das ganze ein zweites Mal durchzustehen. Und er hatte es geschafft… auch wenn er einen hohen Preis dafür zahlen musste.  
Die letzten Tage hatten ihn zurück auf den richtigen Weg gebracht. In Spencer Reid hatte sich der körperliche Schmerz mit seinem seelischen vermischt und mit Hilfe der Menschen die ihm wichtig waren, war er auf dem besten Weg gewesen, dass seine Narben heilten. Endlich, nach zwei langen Jahren. Langsam hatte er sich ihnen genähert, hatte Gefühle zugelassen, die er längst verdrängt hatte, die er nie wieder empfinden wollte, weil sie ihn verletzbar machten. Doch es war unaufhaltsam gewesen. Er fand ein Stück seines Selbst wieder und ihm war bewusst geworden, dass er sich verändert hatte, aber er war fähig gewesen auch sein altes Ich klar vor sich zu sehen. Es war der Spencer Reid gewesen, den die restlichen Teammitglieder gemocht und geschätzt hatten. Der Junge, der forensische Fakten versprühte, in dessen Gegenwart Derek Morgan die Augen genervt verdrehte und doch ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte. Alles fügte sich plötzlich wieder klar zusammen, führte ihn vor Augen, wer er einst war und wie er sein Leben geführt hatte, bevor es ihm weggenommen wurde. Doch es war nicht verloren. Sich zu erinnern, hieß einen Teil davon zurückzubehalten.  
Ein Teil von ihm war dort unten in diesem Keller geblieben, doch ein anderer Teil war immer bei ihnen gewesen, der Teil, den er wieder entdeckt hatte, als er Zeit mit ihnen verbracht hatte, als Hotch erneut in sein Leben getreten war und in der er mit Gideon und Morgan im Flugzeug gesessen hatte.

Doch das, was am Tage zuvor passiert war hatte ihn erneut fortgerissen. Jemand hatte auf ihn geschossen, und weil seine Seele wieder mit seinen Körper vereint war, weil er an sein Team dachte und daran wie wichtig ihm Hotch und die anderen waren, war er real, er hatte sich lebendig gefühlt, er war aus seiner Lethargie herausgekommen und als die Kugel in seinen Körper eingedrungen war, als sie das Fleisch und die Nerven durchbohrt hatte, war sein Verstand wacher als in den zwei Jahren davor und die Empfindungen härter als er ertragen konnte. Der Abgrund war wieder da gewesen und diesmal hatte der Körper darum gebettelt, einfach zu fallen, den Schmerz nicht erneut zu durchleben…

Der Schmerz war stark gewesen und das Blut war mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit aus ihm gesickert. Schnell wie ein fließender Bach und er hatte realisiert, dass er gleich sterben würde, dass es vorbei wäre und plötzlich wollte der Verstand es nicht zulassen. Spencer sah die besorgten Augen seines ehemaligen Vorgesetzten vor sich, bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Morgan und Emily verzweifelt auf Gideon zu rannten. Wie ihre Schritte hart unter ihm vibrierten.   
Doch etwas war passiert, er konnte Hotchs Stimme hören, immer wieder und sie hielt ihn hier, weil er ihm vertraute, weil er an ihm glaubte und weil er wusste wie stark er sein konnte, auch wenn er seine Grenze selbst nicht kannte. Doch er hatte sie schon einmal überschritten, er würde es wieder tun. Weil er es wollte, weil er es konnte. Und er würde zurückkehren.

Reid war durch eine traurige Dunkelheit gewatet, Stunden, Tage, er hatte die Stimme von Aaron Hotchner gehört, als er sich in einem heftigen Sturm befunden hatte und jetzt plötzlich schoss sie als Erinnerung durch sein Gehirn, das noch nicht wirklich funktionierte.  
_Es ist in Ordnung, Reid, sie werden dir helfen, bitte gib nicht auf, wir haben dich_  
_Doch, gleich wird es leichter, ich vertraue dir, du schaffst das… es wird bluten, du wirst schlafen und sie werden dir helfen… in Ordnung? Lass los, lass einfach los_  
_Vertrau mir, es wird alles gut, vertrau mir… Der Alptraum ist vorbei_

Die Panik, die Verzweiflung waren verschwunden, er atmete automatisch, rhythmisch und entspannt. Und er bemerkte, dass Licht um ihn herum. Es musste Zeit vergangen sein, die Umwelt veränderte sich. Seine Lider waren geschlossen, aber sie ließen plötzlich einen Reiz durch, Licht. Die Dunkelheit war von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen durchbrochen worden. Und er schwamm näher an die Oberfläche heran, es war leicht, nichts zog ihn nach unten. Der Abgrund hatte sich mit Wasser gefüllt und der Rand kam näher. Jetzt dümpelte er im seichten Wasser dahin. Leicht und ohne Angst. Hier gab es keine bösen Erinnerungen, hier gab es keine Dunkelheit, die Oberfläche glitzerte friedlich in der Sonne und das Wasser war von ihren Strahlen angenehm warm. Kleine Lichtpunkte in rot, orange und gelb suchten sich einen Weg durch die Augenlider, die leicht zuckten und sich immer wieder um einen winzigen Spalt öffneten, begierig nach dem Licht suchten, das plötzlich friedlich und warm war. Es war still hier, viel zu still. Er beschloss auf zutauchen, nachdem er die funkelnden Strahlen auf der Oberfläche beobachtet hatte. Er wollte sichergehen, dass es in Ordnung wäre das Wasser zu verlassen, dass er die Reale Welt ertragen konnte und er wusste plötzlich, mit Hotchs Stimme immer noch in den Gedanken, dass keine dunklen Wolken aufziehen würden, das Wasser würde friedlich und still bleiben, und er konnte aufhören mit verzweifelten Bewegungen, gegen die Fluten und Wellen zu kämpfen. Der Sturm war vorüber, der neue Tag brach an, er wollte blinzeln und das Licht hereinlassen, doch noch waren seine Augenlider einfach zu schwer, sie gehorchten ihm noch nicht…

Es gibt noch eine andere Art von Schmerz, der Schmerz, den ein Herz empfindet, wenn dem Menschen, den man liebt etwas zustößt, etwas das alles verändert. Charlene Hagerman rieb sich über die verschlafenen, geröteten Augen und sah gebannt auf die Gestalt in dem Bett vor ihr.  
Sie beugte sich nach vorne und versuchte auf diesen Besucherstuhl, der neben Spencers Krankenbett stand eine bequemere Sitzposition zu finden. Charlene ließ ihren Blick zu den Überwachungsmonitoren wandern und prüfte Spencers Werte. Sie blieben konstant.  
Doch etwas hatte sich verändert, dass sah sie an den Linien, die die Elektroden auf seiner Brust an den Monitor sendeten, seine Atmung, sein Brustkorb hob und senke sich leicht, rhythmisch, seine Atmung wurde tiefer, intensiver, er wachte auf…  
Ein leises Stöhnen kämpfte sich aus seinem Mund. Das Geräusch schreckte sie auf und ihre Müdigkeit verflog; wich einer Spannung, die ihren Herzschlag schnell werden ließ und ihre Wangen rötete.  
Reids Lider öffneten sich und schlossen sich wieder als der Schmerz ihn traf. Das Licht blendete seine empfindlichen Augen und er drehte den Kopf zur Seite, versuchte dem brennenden Schmerz in seinen Augen zu entkommen.

Er lag in einem Bett, aber jetzt da er wach wurde und sein Körper sich an die Realität gewöhnte, musste er die Orientierung wieder finden. Er fühlte sich schwer. Hier war kein Wasser, hier trieb er nicht schwerelos davon, hier war er real und er spürte körperlichen Schmerz, der sich stark durch seinen Bauch zog. Doch er war stärker, er hielt es aus, weil er sich im Gegenzug lebendig fühlen konnte. Das Gefühl nach Leben zog sich durch seine Gliedmaßen und erreichte schließlich jeden Muskel, jede Nervenzelle. Er war hier, er lebte und er war dankbar dass es so war.  
Er öffnete schließlich die Augen, nachdem er noch mehrere Male angestrengt blinzeln musste, aber dann war die helle Umgebung für ihn fassbar. Er seufzte angestrengt. Und sah sich um. Enttäuscht, allein zu sein.

„Hey, Spencer."  
Sagte Charlene mit brüchiger Stimme, während Tränen aus ihren Augen strömten.  
„Du guckst in die falsche Richtung."  
Sie lächelte erleichtert und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, als er ihrem Blick schließlich begegnete, die Augen trübe, aber hell und aufmerksam.  
„Hey… was tust du hier?"  
Flüsterte er schwach und lächelte angestrengt, das Gefühl, das jemand hier war entspannte ihn schließlich und die Erinnerung an das Wasser, an die Dunkelheit verschwand plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken. Er ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Nahm jede Einzelheit wahr und verharrte schließlich wieder auf ihren zarten Gesichtszügen, auf ihren Sommersprossen. Er hatte sie schon vorher gesehen, direkt als er aus der lähmenden Dunkelheit gekommen war. Sie war Realität, sie war hier.  
„Wo bin ich?"  
Fragte er und begriff jetzt endlich, dass er sich nicht länger im Wasser befand, das es trocken um ihn herum war, dass er flach in einem Bett lag und nicht länger in einem Ozean dahin schwamm. Der konstante Schmerz in seinem Bauch schwoll zu seiner ganzen Härte an, aber es blieb auszuhalten.  
„Du bist in Boston, im Krankenhaus… du warst verletzt."

Er leckte sich die Lippen und entspannte sich etwas, eine Erinnerung formierte sich in seinen noch langsamen Gedanken, und er spürte, wie Derek Morgan das schwere Gewicht des Täters grob von ihm herunterzerrte, sie hatten ihn, sie hatten ihn endlich gefasst. Er atmete laut ein und aus und es überraschte ihn, den Schmerz aushalten zu können, ein warmes Gefühl strömte durch seinen Körper, als er die Erleichterung spürte, dass er es überstanden hatte.  
„Ich weiß, ich wollte nur wissen ob ich lebe."  
„Ja, das tust du…"  
Stimmte sie lächelnd zu. Die Tränen liefen ihr jetzt die Wangen hinunter, als sie seine Stimme hörte, sie würde für ihn noch nicht einmal in Worte fassen können, welch eine Angst sie ausgestanden hatte.  
„Wie lange bin ich hier?"  
Er überlegte kurz, nicht sicher ob er es wirklich wissen wollte, damals in Quantinco hatten ihm mehrere Tage gefehlt, Tage in denen er bewusstlos gewesen war, in denen er durch die Infektion hohes Fieber bekommen hatte, das ihm beinahe das Leben gekostet hätte. Tage die ihm auf ewig fehlten, weil er an diesem Punkt gar nichts gefühlt oder gesehen hatte außer Dunkelheit. Hotch und Gideon waren abwechselnd bei ihm gewesen, und er konnte sich an Berührungen und Trost erinnern, nach dem was ihm passiert war, hatte es ihn überrascht bei einer Berührung überhaupt jemals wieder etwas wie Trost empfinden zu können. Sie waren da gewesen, auch wenn er sich nicht erinnern konnte. Jetzt in diesem Moment sah er Gideons müdes Gesicht vor sich, hörte seine belegte Stimme  
_„Fünf Tage. Sie haben uns einen riesigen Schreck eingejagt… Sie hatten eine Infektion und plötzlich hohes Fieber bekommen. Niemand hat das kommen sehen. Phasenweise sind sie kurz zu sich gekommen, aber Sie waren nicht ansprechbar, Ihre Atmung hat einige Male ausgesetzt. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht."_

Charlenes Stimme holte ihn aus der Erinnerung.  
„Seit gestern Abend… Vorgestern, die Sonne ist gerade aufgegangen."  
Er sah sich wieder um und lächelte gequält. Damals hatte er sich leer gefühlt, immer noch überwältigt von der Gewalt, die er erfahren hatte, doch jetzt waren die Gedanken klar, wenn auch noch etwas schwerfällig.  
„Du bist extra aus Vegas gekommen? Das hättest du nicht tun müssen…. Ich.."  
Sie unterbrach ihn schnell und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante, er zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie näher kam. Doch es war lediglich die schnelle Bewegung und eine Reaktion auf den Schmerz, den sie wie eine Welle durch seinen Körper schickte, als sie die Matratze leicht erschütterte.  
„Sei nicht albern, nichts hätte mich aufhalten können… du bist doch mein Freund."  
„Immer noch, nachdem, was ich dir zugemutet habe?"  
Sie näherte sich seinem Gesicht, nahm jede Einzelheit in seinen Zügen wahr, sah die kleinen Fältchen um seine Augen, die aus einer Zeit stammten, in der er viel gelacht haben musste. Als er noch Freude am Leben hatte. Als er jemand anderes war, jemand, den sie nie kennen gelernt hatte.  
Eine Kleine Erinnerung an Derek Morgan vor einigen Stunden im Wartezimmer flackerte durch ihre Gedanken und sie wusste, dass es solch eine Zeit für ihn wirklich einmal gegeben haben muss.  
Sie kam noch näher an ihn heran und spitzte die Lippen, sie küsste ihn leicht, berührte ihn kaum und doch erwiderte er den Kuss und genoss, das warme Gefühl, das er durch seinen Körper sendete.  
Sie löste sich von ihm und richtete ihren Oberkörper auf, gab ihm etwas Raum.  
Er leckte sich die Lippen und schmeckte immer noch ihren süßen Geschmack darauf.

„Was du mir zugemutet hast?"  
Sie lachte amüsiert, während sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte.  
„Mh, lass mich überlegen, als du vor wenigen Tagen meintest, dass du etwas beenden musst, dass du nicht mehr weglaufen kannst… da konnte ich nicht einmal ahnen, dass du schnurstracks ins FBI Gebäude in Quantico einmarschierst und zu einer laufenden Ermittlung gegen einen Serientäter aufbrichst und das mit einer Gruppe von FBI Profilern. Dass du selbst nur wenige Meter von einem Kerl entfernt bist, der mehrere Menschen ermordet hat und dich vor zwei Jahren entführt hat und dir Gott weiß was angetan hat… dass du ihm erneut in die Hände fällst und dass das FBI dich befreien muss… dass sie sich eine Verfolgungsjagd liefern durch die Straßen von Boston und dass du den Wagen steuerst, hinter denen sie her sind… und zu allem Übel, dass du dich beinahe erschießen lässt…. Das nennst du etwas beenden? Verdammt Spencer, ich dachte diese Leute wollen mich zum Narren halten, als ich hier hergekommen bin, ich hatte vielleicht eine Scheißangst!"  
Er lächelte jetzt amüsiert, als er sich die Ereignisse durch den Kopf gehen ließ.

„Was ist so witzig?"  
Fragte sie wütend, als die Angst der letzten Stunden von ihr abfiel.  
„Ach, du hast vergessen, dass ich aus einem fahrenden Auto gesprungen bin und meterweit über die Straße gerutscht bin."  
Er hob den linken Arm, der sich schwer wie Blei anfühlte und sah sich die aufgeschrammten Wunden an, auf denen sich kleine rote Krusten gebildet hatten und die mit einer Orangegelben Jod Tinktur behandelt worden waren, er wusste, dass seine linke Seite nicht minder schlimm aussehen musste. Er lehnte sich zurück, schloss die Augen und versuchte sich auf das leichte Brennen der Wunden zu konzentrieren, es tat minder weh, als die schlimmere Verletzung.  
„Großartig, Spencer, ich hatte keine Ahnung, wer oder was du bist… ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. So sieht dein Leben aus?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Kämpfte gegen die Tränen an. Es war einfach zu unrealistisch, dass dieser Mann in einem Büro Akten für die Staatsanwaltschaft auf Fehler prüfte oder Gutachten vor Gericht erstellte.  
„Ja, so sah es aus… aber eigentlich haben wir Verbrechen verhindert."

Seine leise, heisere Stimme lenkte sie von der Wut ab, die sie empfand. Sie ließ sich die Worte kurz durch den Kopf gehen, bevor sie weiter sprach.  
„Ich weiß nicht was mich mehr schockiert… dass du ein Leben führst, das nichts davon auch nur erahnen lässt, ich meine, du hast einen ziemlich unspektakulären Job, oder dass du solch ein Leben geführt hast. Als FBI Agent."  
Jetzt lag es an ihm nachzudenken, seine Worte genau zu wählen.

„Das liegt in der Vergangenheit, ich habe den Job aufgegeben… ich konnte den Stress einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Ich war dem allen einfach nicht mehr gewachsen, es ist falsch wenn die Menschen, mit denen man zusammenarbeitet auch Freunde sind, beinahe wie Familie. Das macht es schwer. Und noch schwerer ist es, wenn man selbst das Opfer in einer Ermittlung wird."  
Doch wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, dann wusste er, dass es ihm gefehlt hatte, der Druck der Stress, das alles was bei einer Ermittlung dazu gehört, Teil eines Ganzen zu sein. Respektiert zu werden. Der Rausch den er gefühlt hatte, als er mit Higgers im Auto saß, das Adrenalin, das durch seinen Körper gepumpt worden war. Das Gefühl der Gefahr hatte ihn beflügelt und schließlich hatte er kurz wie ein FBI Agent gedacht, der nüchtern nach einer Lösung aus der Situation suchte, der den Täter analysierte und abschätzte. Er hatte es vermisst, mehr als er sich eingestand… und er hatte seine Familie vermisst und für einen kurzen Moment, viel zu kurz, um in seinem Verstand zu verharren, dachte er darüber nach ob es möglich wäre für ihn zurückzukehren.

Sie sah ihn lange und eindringlich an. Dann verjagte ihre flehende Stimme den Gedanken.  
„Aber jetzt ist es vorbei, oder? Du musst nicht mehr weglaufen. Und du kannst wieder unspektakulär sein, nicht wahr"  
Sagte sie und nahm seine Hand, strich über die Krusten auf seinem Arm und beobachtete wie er zuckte bei der Berührung.  
Er überlegte, versuchte gegen die Schmerzen anzukommen, die ihm durch seinen Bauch fuhren wie Krämpfe. Die Betäubung ließ nach, der Schmerz wurde stärker, noch realistischer und ein konstantes Pochen fuhr durch seinen Körper.  
Er atmete laut aus, als er sprach.  
„Nein… ich… wir haben es beendet. Es ist vorbei. Wir haben unsere Jagd gemeinsam begonnen und sie gemeinsam beendet. Ich glaube das war der Punkt, der Punkt Null, ab jetzt kann ich mein Leben weiter führen… Weißt du noch was ich dir gesagt habe? Ich sagte ich komme zurück, zurück zu dir."  
Er erwiderte den Griff um ihre Hand, nicht fest genug, weil er nicht genug Kraft hatte, aber sie spürte seine klamme Berührung und drückte noch fester.

„Also kommst du zurück nach Vegas?"  
Fragte sie und sah kurz zu den Monitoren, versuchte seinen trüben, schmerzerfüllten Augen auszuweichen.  
„Wenn du mich da immer noch haben willst."  
Er dachte nach, dann sprach er einfach weiter.  
„Wie kommt es, das du immer da bist, wenn ich mit dem Tod gekämpft habe?"  
Fragte er und erinnerte sich an die Woche, die er nach seinem Selbstmordversuch im Krankenhaus verbracht hatte, als er dachte er würde nicht zurück ins Leben finden und sie dort kennen gelernt hatte.  
„Ich weiß nicht… aber wie du siehst ich bin da."

„Ja… das bist du und ich verspreche dir, was immer passiert, ich geh' nicht einfach weg…"  
Versicherte er und verzog den Mund als er die Schmerzen in seinem Körper stärker spürte. Angestrengt fuhr er fort.  
„Wird wohl auch nicht so leicht sein dieses Mal, ich kann mich keinen Millimeter rühren. Wusstest du, dass jedes Jahr Polizisten in Amerika mit einer Waffe verletzt werden, dass die meisten Bauchschüsse statistisch gesehen tödlich enden und der Heilungsprozess nach der Operation im Durchschnitt 9 Tage Krankenhausaufenthalt erfordert mit anschließender drei Monatiger Rehabilitationstherapie?"

„Nein, das wusste ich nicht."  
Lachte sie, als sie amüsiert den Fakten lauschte.  
„Naja, ich könnte dir noch die eine oder andere Studie erläutern, über Kaliber und Eintrittswunden, über Eintrittswinkel und über Gefäße, die verletzt werden, oder darüber, dass Boston eine der Städte mit der höchsten Kriminalitätsrate in den Vereinigten Staaten ist…." 

„Vielleicht solltest du dich ausruhen, Spencer. Ich bin froh, dass du nicht aufgegeben hast, dass ich eine Chance habe, dich so zu sehen, wie die Menschen, die ich heute kennen lernen durfte, dich gesehen haben. Ich weiß nicht was es ist, aber es sind deine Augen. Sie sind anders, heller. Sie haben einen Ausdruck, den ich noch nicht kenne."  
„Ich habe auch Schmerzen."  
Wand er beiläufig ein und lächelte gequält, während er versuchte sich etwas aufzurichten.  
„Ach du… nein, was immer sie mit dir gemacht haben, es hat dir gut getan. Ich habe dich noch nie so erlebt."  
Als sie das Team erwähnte sah er sich verschlagen um.  
„Sind sie draußen?"  
Fragte er. Er erinnerte sich gut an seinen Krankenhausaufenthalt nach seiner Entführung. Er hatte niemanden erlaubt ihn zu sehen, er wusste wie sehr sie nach ihm gefragt hatten und doch musste Hotch ihm das Versprechen geben, dass sie nicht in seine Nähe kamen, das keiner aus dem Team sah, was mit ihm passiert war. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn wie ein Opfer sehen würden, hilflos und verletzt.  
Doch er musste Charlene Recht geben, die letzten Tage hatten ihn verändert. Sie waren eine Einheit, er hatte Vertrauen gefasst, also wollte er sie bei sich haben, ihnen zeigen, dass er stark war, dass er zurecht kam und dass er sich erholen würde. 

Spencer drehte den Kopf zur Seite und blickte an ihr vorbei durch die Glasschiebetüren, er befand sich immer noch auf der Intensivstation, wo seine Vitalwerte genauestens überwacht wurden. Er konnte raus in den Flur blicken und begegnete dunklen braunen Augen, die ihm müde entgegenblickten, ein blasses Gesicht, eingerahmt von schwarzen Wellen kam in sein Sichtfeld, wurde klarer. Bis er ihr einen Namen zu ordnen konnte.  
Verwirrt blinzelte er, denn von allen aus dem Team, hätte er am wenigsten Emily Prentiss hier erwartet.

Erst jetzt als Charlene sich umdrehte und Spencers Blick folgte schien sie sich zu erinnern, dass die dunkelhaarige Frau aus der BAU als einzige in Boston geblieben war.  
„Die anderen sind abgereist. Sie hatten einen Fall, irgendwas Dringendes, die Frau… oh je, ich habe ihren Namen vergessen… hat Agent Hotchner gebeten noch einen Tag hier zu bleiben, sie wollte nicht abreisen. Sie wollte warten, bis du aufwachst."  
Charlene blinzelte, es war ihr peinlich, sie hatte die vergangenen Stunden zusammen mit seinem ehemaligen Team verbracht, jedenfalls mit einem Teil davon. Sie hatte die letzten Stunden Emily schweigend gegenüber gesessen. hatte sie beobachtet, jeden Einzelnen von ihnen. Sie hatte den Mann mit den tiefen Sorgenfalten betrachtet, der unentwegt leicht lächelte und Geschichten über Spencer erzählte, immerzu hatte er seine Hände nervös aneinander gerieben. Dann war da der große, muskulöse Mann gewesen, der unruhig in dem kleinen Wartezimmer hin und her gegangen war, rastlos, nachdenklich. Seine Sorge hatte ihr wehgetan, es hatte geschmerzt zu beobachten wie er versuchte seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten. Und sie hatte Agent Hotchner mit seinem ausruckslosen Gesicht beobachtet, er hatte auf sie ruhig und kühl gewirkt, so als würde ihn nichts auf dieser Welt aus der Fassung bringen, und doch hatte sie sehen können wie seine Hände nicht aufhören wollten zu zittern.  
Doch Emily war für sie am schwersten zu durchschauen gewesen. Die ganze Zeit hatte diese Frau auf sie so kalt und reserviert gewirkt, sie hat kaum gesprochen, nur vor sich hingestarrt und nicht die kleinste Gefühlsregung war in ihre Gesichtszüge zu lesen gewesen. Dann war Spencer endlich aus dem Operationssaal gebracht worden, und nur eine Stunde später war sein Kreislauf zusammen gebrochen. Charlene schauderte bei der Erinnerung, Agent Hotchner, der Mann der nicht lächelte, ernst und Gedankenversunken, hatte er sich verhalten, bis Spencers Atmung ausgesetzt hatte, als hätte jemand einen Hebel umgelegt hat er ihr ein völlig anderes Gesicht gezeigt, er war aufgesprungen und all seine zur Schau gestellte Ruhe war im Bruchteil einer Sekunde von ihm gewichen. Er war verzweifelt gewesen, er hatte geweint, mit unerschütterlicher Hartnäckigkeit hatte er um Reid gekämpft; die Ärzte beinahe angebrüllt alles zu tun. Hätten sie auch nur eine Sekunde gezögert und nicht alles versucht, um Spencer zurück ins Leben zu zwingen, sie hätte geglaubt er würde seine Waffe ziehen und die gesamte Intensivstation auf der Stelle als Geiseln nehmen. Aaron Hotchner hatte reagiert wo sie nicht fähig gewesen war eine korrekte Entscheidung zu treffen. Keiner hatte voraussehen können, ob Spencer irgendwelche Schäden durch den Sauerstoffmangel im Gehirn zurückbehalten würde. Und trotzdem hatte Agent Hotchner nicht aufgeben wollen.

Die Zeit lief plötzlich wieder, die unangenehme Anspannung im Wartezimmer war von einer Sekunde auf die andere von ihr gewichen und sie hatte alle anderen Gedanken, alle anderen Personen aus ihrem Kopf verdrängt, überhaupt nicht mehr darüber nachgedacht, dass jemand von ihnen da geblieben war.

Spencer löste den Blick von Emily. Damals hatte er es sich so verzweifelt gewünscht alleine zu sein, aber heute, wo es vorbei war, wollte er das Team sehen, mit ihnen sprechen, fühlen, dass er real war. Dass es wirklich vorbei war. Doch er hätte niemals Emily erwartet. Sie hatten kein gutes Verhältnis zueinander gehabt, sie hatten sich kaum gekannt, als er entführt worden war. Da war sie noch die Neue gewesen, die der er die Schuld gegeben hatte, weil sie Elle Greenaways Platz eingenommen hatte. Elle hatte er gemocht, sich gut mit ihr verstanden, aber Emily und er hatten nie etwas Vertrautes oder freundschaftliches miteinander.  
Charlene bemerkte die Veränderung in seiner Stimmung, er war erschöpft und doch wirkte er überrascht, nicht sicher worauf das hinaus laufen würde.

„Soll ich die Schwester holen, brauchst du was gegen die Schmerzen?"  
Fragte sie besorgt, als sie die kleinen Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn schimmern sah. Seine Augen glänzten trübe vor Schmerz.  
„Nein… ich."  
Er lehnte sich zurück und atmete angestrengt ein, zog dieses neue Gefühl ein, ein Gefühl, dass er nicht mehr gekannt hatte. Er war am Leben.  
Doch er wollte ihr nicht zeigen wie stark die Schmerzen waren, die er auszuhalten hatte, er wollte sie fühlen, er wollte keine Drogen, die seine Sinne erneut einnebeln würden. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, versuchte seine leise Stimme so normal wie möglich klingen zu lassen. Und wünschte sich verzweifelt, dass Hotch bei ihm wäre, ihm beistehen würde, genau wie damals.

Charlene wand den Blick von ihm ab und er atmete dankbar und erleichtert aus. Sie spürte, dass er ihr etwas vormachte doch das war in Ordnung, diesmal nahm sie es ihm nicht übel, sie wusste, dass er jetzt etwas aus seinem alten Leben brauchte. Etwas Vertrautes, jemand, der ihn verstehen würde. Und diese Person war sie nicht, noch nicht.  
Sie drehte sich um und sah Emily an.  
„Spencer, ich glaube dass deine Kollegin dich gerne sehen würde, sie muss heute noch abreisen und es… sie hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht … du solltest mit ihr sprechen. Dinge beenden."  
Reid lächelte leicht, bei ihrer Wortwahl. Er dachte nach, das alles wurde plötzlich wieder zu real, die Gedanken arbeiteten fieberhaft, jedenfalls versuchten sie es, denn noch waren sie schwerfällig und arbeiten noch nicht klar genug.  
Schließlich nickte er zustimmend.

„O.k. ich bin gleich wieder da."  
Flüsterte Charlene und stand auf. Sie verließ den Raum durch die Schiebetür.  
Emily sah sie erwartungsvoll an, ihr Herz schlug schnell, hämmerte förmlich in ihrer Brust. Ihr Mund war trocken, sie brachte kein Wort heraus. Charlene lächelte sie an, wischte sich selbst die Tränen aus den Augen.  
„Sie können zu ihm, ich geh' mir einen Kaffee holen."  
Sie nickte Emily aufmunternd zu und ließ sie allein. Emily zögerte noch kurz, dann ging sie langsam zu Reid in den Raum. Ihr Gesicht war kreidebleich und sie schaffte es nicht ein Lächeln auf zusetzen.  
„Reid… hi."  
Sagte sie mit leiser Stimme und stellte sich an den Besucherstuhl, sie legte die Hände auf die Lehne. Spencer sah zu ihr herauf, wartete. Als sie nichts sagte ergriff er das Wort.  
„Ich dachte ihr hättet einen Fall, was ist passiert?"  
Fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme, er kämpfte gegen seine Müdigkeit an. Der Schmerz war zurück. Traf ihn hart und er biss sich wieder auf die Unterlippe. Emily sah ihn an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, so dass ihre langen Wellen über ihre Schultern strichen. Sie strich sich das glänzende Haar hinter die Ohren.  
„Spencer, ich… es tut mir so leid."  
Stieß sie plötzlich heraus und er sah sie kurz verständnislos an.  
„Ich habe dich gefragt ob ich dich allein lassen kann… ich habe ihn nicht gesehen… ich…"

Ihre Steinfassade bröckelte und sie krallte die Finger förmlich in die Stuhllehne als sie versuchte nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht verursachte ihr noch mehr Schuldgefühle.   
Er versuchte ihr zu folgen, doch seine Sinne waren getrübt, es dauerte bis er den Gedanken klar erfasste.  
„Emily…"  
Begann er irritiert. Er schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf und streckte intuitiv die Hand nach ihr aus, forderte sie auf näher heran zu kommen.  
Sie kam hinter dem Stuhl hervor und nahm zitternd seine Hand, sie war überrascht wie fest er sie hielt und wie warm er sie anblickte.  
„Em, ich bin erwachsen. Du hast doch keine Schuld. Hey, wir sind alle am Leben."  
Er verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz und Schweiß lief ihm die Schläfe entlang.  
„O.K. das wird mir gerade auf sehr unangenehme Weise deutlich."  
Stieß er durch zusammen gepresste Zähne und Emily lachte mitfühlend. Sie erwiderte den Griff um seine Hand und war überrascht, dass er es geschehen ließ, dass er sie an seinem Leid teilhaben ließ, dass er ihren Trost annahm.  
Er entspannte sich in ihrer Gegenwart und gab sich seinen Empfindungen hin. Emily ignorierte seine Schmerzenslaute und hielt einfach nur seine Hand. Sah ihn fest an und begann nach einer Erklärung zu suchen.  
„Ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, Reid. Ich weiß nicht… wir hatten nie ein gutes Verhältnis… ich habe mich damals so überflüssig gefühlt, alle haben so gelitten, so verzweifelt nach dir gesucht und ich habe dich noch nicht einmal gekannt, ich habe deine Entführung so sachlich gesehen, aber jetzt… ich wollte nicht… Ich hatte solche Schuldgefühle."  
„Hey, ist in Ordnung… Mach dir keine Sorgen."  
Und plötzlich war es ein eigenartiges Gefühl, er sprach die Worte aus, ohne über sie nachdenken zu müssen und bemerkte plötzlich wie leicht es war mit ihr zu sprechen. Er wusste, dass er sie mochte, dass er ihr vertraute und dass er gern mit ihr sprach.  
Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an, seine braunen Augen gebannt auf ihre gerichtet.  
„In Ordnung."  
Stimmte sie schließlich zu und beide lächelten, bis er die Augenlider fest aufeinander drückte und laut und angestrengt atmete.  
„Ist es schlimm?"  
Fragte sie leise und bewegte den Daumen auf seiner Hand, strich langsam über seinen Handrücken. Sie sah es an seinen Gesichtszügen, und es war in Ordnung, er musste sich nicht verstellen. Nicht vor ihr. Damals wollte er so verzweifelt alleine sein, doch es wurde ihm bewusst, dass er jemanden brauchte, der ihm beistand.

„Ja,"  
Gab er zu.  
„und ich bin so müde."  
Flüsterte er und verlagerte sein Gewicht, doch sogleich verharrte er in der Bewegung, als sie Anstrengung zu viel für ihn war. Leise Schluchzer verließen seine Lippen, während er bemüht war, den Sturm, der in ihm tobte wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
„Klar, das wäre ich an deiner Stelle auch. Ich werde auch gleich gehen, Hotch braucht mich… es tut ihm so leid, dass er nicht hier sein kann, aber er sagte du würdest es…"  
„Ja, ich verstehe das."  
Unterbrach er sie. Sie wollte aufstehen und gehen, doch Spencer ließ ihre Hand nicht los. Er sah sie Hilfe suchend an, und sie sah die Tränen in seinen Augen die sie funkeln ließen.  
„Bleib doch noch etwas… ich will nicht allein sein. Ich will nicht, dass Charlene mich so sieht. Erzähl mir was, lenk mich ab… wir werden uns vermutlich lange nicht sehen, Emily. Wir beide haben uns nie wirklich kennen gelernt. "  
Überrascht setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl, sah ihn an und wusste nicht wie sie seine Worte deuten sollte. Sie hatte noch nie gewusst woran sie bei ihm war. Der verletzliche Junge, der trotz seiner Naivität eine Karriere beim FBI gemacht hatte, der eine Freundin und Kollegin verloren hatte und dann mit Emily zurechtkommen musste, ohne sich ihr zu nähern. Sie war eifersüchtig auf seinen Status gewesen und neidisch, dass alle anderen ihn so gern hatten. Trotzdem wollte er damals, als das Team mit seiner Entführung umzugehen hatte, niemanden von ihnen bei sich haben. Das Vertrauen, das er zweifellos in ihnen hatte war nicht stark genug gewesen, um diese Intimität mit ihnen zu teilen. Doch er näherte sich ihr in diesem Moment.

„Es tut weh,"  
Flüsterte er und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurückzuerlangen.  
„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr… aber es fühlt sich so gut an, so real. Ich fühle es und ich weiß, dass es in mir schmerzt, und nicht weit weg irgendwo wo ich nicht drüber nachdenken muss. Meine Sinne sind scharf. Das Gefühl hält mich hier, ich bin endlich aufgewacht, ich habe mich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so lebendig gefühlt. Es ist ein schönes Gefühl. Ich habe die letzten Jahre wie in einem Alptraum verbracht, gefangen in Gedanken, die ich nicht zulassen wollte. Verfolgt und gequält von einem Serientäter, der immer zu in meinem Kopf war. Mein Kopf hat sich angefühlt als sei er mit Watte gefüllt. Alles war dumpf und so surreal. Nichts um mich herum schien wirklich zu passieren. Damals hatte ich Schmerzen, sie waren in meinem Körper, ein dumpfes Pochen und Brennen. Es… war schlimm, kaum auszuhalten, doch es fand trotzdem außerhalb meines Körpers statt. Ich konnte es nicht zulassen, es musste ausgeschlossen werden, fort von mir… und ich konnte euch nicht in meine Nähe lassen, nicht solange er da draußen war und jetzt…, du hast gesagt, ich soll loslassen, was immer es ist. Ich soll nicht zulassen, dass er alles zerstört. Ich will es versuchen, Emily."

Er unterbrach sich und hielt ihre Hand fester, bemüht die Fassung zu behalten.  
„Erzähl' mir was."  
Bat er, ließ die Augen geschlossen und blieb völlig still liegen. Sie verzog das Gesicht in Sympathie als sie sah wie er versuchte für Charlene so auszusehen, als würde es ihm gut gehen. Doch Emily verstand ihn, sie war hier für ihn, weil er es so wollte.  
„Was? Was soll ich dir erzählen?"  
Fragte sie leise. Doch es war so leicht für sie in seiner Gegenwart einfach zu reden, genau wie in der Tiefgarage zwei Tage zuvor, als sie diesen kurzen Moment miteinander geteilt hatten. Sie hätte es nicht länger ertragen wenn sie nicht endlich mit ihm ins Reine gekommen wäre. Es war als wenn ein Knoten zwischen ihnen gelöst wurde und alles was jetzt noch zwischen ihnen lag war Vertrauen, die Basis dafür hatten sie zwei Tage zuvor gelegt, kurz bevor der Täter erneut zugeschlagen hatte, doch das Band war noch da. Emily räusperte sich.

„Weißt du, einmal hatten wir diesen Fall… Morgan musste in einen Tunnel voller Abwasser klettern und mehrere hundert Meter da durch laufen, um das Versteck eines Täters zu inspizieren. Er hat mir erzählt, dass er die ganze Zeit irgendwelche Fakten vor sich hin gemurmelt hat. Worte, die er irgendwann einmal von dir aufgeschnappt hat. Er hat sich damit abgelenkt und gelächelt weil er deine Stimme im Kopf gehört hat, und du hast ihm geholfen, den Einsatz unbeschadet zu überstehen. Er hat immer getan, als wenn er dir nicht zuhören würde, aber das hat er, das haben wir alle…. Und Gideon…"  
Und ihre klare Stimme beschwor Bilder herauf, die ihn von den Schatten seiner Erlebnisse anlenkten und ihn vor Augen führten, dass dieser Job nicht nur schlechtes bereithielt. Hin und wieder zuckte er oder atmete laut und angestrengt aus, drückte ihre Hand fester. Doch er spürte, dass er sich bei Emily nicht verstellen musste. Sie war für ihn da, brachte das in Ordnung, was sie am Anfang nicht hatten. Respektierte ihn und leidete mit ihm.  
Sie hatten sich nicht gut gekannt und immer wenn sie aufeinander getroffen waren, waren sie gleichzeitig aneinander geraten. Doch teilten sie eigentlich viele Gemeinsamkeiten, etwas das Hotch früh erkannt hatte. Als Teamleiter hatte er sie oft als Zweierteam losgeschickt, um in einem Fall zusammenzuarbeiten. Er wusste, dass sie gut zusammenarbeiten konnten, wenn sie es zulassen würden.

„Und dann habe ich… Reid?"  
Sie unterbrach den Redeschwall und beobachte sein Gesicht. Seine Lippen bebten, aber seine Augen waren geschlossen. Er schwitzte nicht mehr so stark und er wirkte entspannt.  
„Ich höre dir zu…"  
Sagte er flüsternd. Die Stimme weniger belegt aber erschöpft. Emily räusperte sich und stand auf. Und der Moment völligen Vertrauens war plötzlich vorbei. Emily nickte traurig und sah ihn an.

„Ich werde gehen, du brauchst Ruhe. Ich muss zurück… nach Quantico. Reid… erhol dich. Lass es langsam angehen. Alles wird gut."  
„Ich weiß."  
Sagte er und sah sie durch Augen, die er nicht länger aufhalten konnte, angestrengt an, es fiel ihm schwer sich zu konzentrieren.  
„Ich danke dir… ich bin froh, dass du hier warst."  
„Ich auch, du wirst mir fehlen. Wiedersehen, Spencer."  
Er nickte und sagte nichts. Er war sich nicht sicher ob sie sich wieder sehen würden.

Als Emily das Zimmer verließ bemerkte sie Charlene, die nur wenige Meter entfernt gestanden hatte und sie vermutlich beobachtet hatte. Emily wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und lächelte Charlene erleichtert an.  
„Ich darf mich verabschieden."  
Sagte Emily und hielt Charlene die Hand hin. Sie ergriff sie und schüttelte sie und erlebte einen ganz anderen Menschen vor sich, als den, den sie im Wartezimmer kennen gelernt hat.  
„Alles Gute Agent…?"  
Es war ihr peinlich, aber sie konnte sich nicht an ihren Namen erinnern.  
„Oh, Prentiss, einfach Emily. Ihnen auch alles Gute, Ihnen beiden."  
Sie wollte sich umdrehen und gehen, doch Charlene hielt sie noch zurück.  
„Haben Sie Spencer gut gekannt, ihm nahe gestanden?"  
Fragte sie und konnte einen leichten Ton von Eifersucht in der Stimme nicht verbergen.  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht… ich war erst wenige Monate bei der BAU, als er gegangen ist. Ich habe schnell gemerkt, dass er sich nicht vielen Menschen öffnet, aber eines kann ich Ihnen versprechen, wenn er es tut, dann ist es eine Bereicherung für das eigene Leben. Seien sie geduldig, er wird sie überraschen. So wie er mich gerade überrascht hat."  
Emily lächelte sie aufmunternd an und wischte sich ihre Tränen fort, dann drehte sie sich um und verließ das Krankenhaus. Die Welt drehte sich weiter, es lag Arbeit vor ihr. 

Charlene ging wieder zu Reid und setzte sich auf den Besucherstuhl, sie verschränkte die Arme vor die Brust und sah ihn lange an. Er wirkte ruhig und schien eingeschlafen zu sein, sie beobachtete seine langen Wimpern, seine friedlichen Gesichtszüge und sie erschreckte sich leicht, als seine Stimme in ihre Gedanken kam.  
„Dann hast du das Team kennen gelernt?"  
Fragte er und seine Stimme war müde, es würde nicht lange dauern und er würde einschlafen.  
„Ja, sie waren alle sehr nett. Sie haben sich solche Sorgen um dich gemacht."

„Was haben sie dir erzählt… über _ihn_?"  
„Keine Sorge, sie haben mir keine Einzelheiten erzählt. Agent Hotchner hat mir gesagt, dass du reden wirst, wenn du bereit dafür bist. Er muss wirklich ein guter Freund gewesen sein. Ich bin geduldig, du bist mein Freund. Ich warte, bis du bereit bist."  
Er fühlte sich plötzlich wieder allein, als er an Hotch dachte.  
„Er ist der beste… ich vertraue niemanden mehr…. Ich glaube es gibt vieles wofür ich ihm dankbar sein kann."

Sie nickte anerkennend. Er hatte keine Ahnug wie Recht er hatte. Die nächste Frage überraschte sie und unangenehm musste sie daran denken, was sie empfunden hatte, als er aus Vegas abgereist war. Als sie auf seinem Bett gelegen und geweint hatte.  
„Es macht dir nichts aus?"  
Sie fühlte den Schmerz, den sie gefühlt hatte, als er vor Tagen weggegangen war. Sie wusste augenblicklich, worauf er anspielte.  
_… er hat mir Gewalt angetan… sexuelle_

„Das… was ich dir erzählt habe? Bevor ich gefahren bin?"  
Erinnerte er sie.  
„Nein, ich meine da war es mir nicht egal, es hat mich schockiert, aber ich hatte Zeit nachzudenken. Und es ist mir egal. Wenn du es schaffst, damit zu leben und es mir irgendwann erzählen kannst, dann kann ich auch damit leben. Ich glaube durch deine Freunde habe ich dich zum ersten Mal wirklich kennen gelernt und das gefällt mir gut, was immer es ist, was immer du nicht losgelassen hast… ich warte. Denn ich glaube du bist es wert."  
Sie lächelte, als sie an das gutmütige Gesicht von Agent Gideon dachte, an seine mitfühlenden Augen, das verspielte Lächeln, als er von Spencer erzählt hatte.  
Die Worte, die er ihr gesagt hatte, vom Sinn her die gleichen Worte, die sie auch von Emily gehört hatte.  
„_Ich bin ehrlich, ich weiß nicht viel über Spencer Reid. Er braucht sehr lange bis er Vertrauen fasst. Doch eines kann ich ihnen versprechen, wenn er sich Ihnen öffnet und ihnen den Menschen zeigt, der er wirklich ist, so ist es jede Sekunde Wert gewesen, die man auf ihn gewartet hat. Das verspreche ich, er ist eine Bereicherung für jeden von uns gewesen… warten Sie bis er bereit ist, sich Ihnen zu öffnen. Er wird Sie nicht enttäuschen."_

Er verzog das Gesicht, krallte eine Hand in die Decke. Sie wusste nicht, was sich in diesem Moment in seinem Kopf abspielte. Doch es versetzte ihr einen Stich zu sehen wie er leiden musste. Doch sie bemühte sich, sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
_Er ist kein Opfer, er will nicht bedauert werden, er spielt den Starken, soll er denken, dass ich es glaube._  
Er streckte die Hand aus, atmete laut und angestrengt. Schließlich ergriff sie seine Hand und sah in seine dunklen Augen, die trübe vor Schmerz waren. Sie unterdrückte die Tränen, die sich heiß hinter ihren Lidern sammelten, Und sie wusste, dass er ihr dankbar war, dass sie hier bei ihm war, die anderen waren fort und sie spürte wie er versuchte ihr genau so zu vertrauen wie den Menschen, die sie vor achtundvierzig Stunden unter diesen schlimmen Umständen kennen gelernt hatte. Sie war für ihn da solange wie er es wollte. Und sie spürte auch, dass er in diesem Moment an Agent Hotchner dachte und es verstand, warum er nicht hier war. Reid dachte daran, dass er selbst diesen Job gemacht hatte und wusste, dass alles andere nebensächlich war, sobald es einen Fall gab, eine neue Jagd, ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit, ein Opfer, das gerettet werden musste mit der einzigen Waffe die sie hatten, einem Profil.

Und im Schmerz, der ihn hier hielt, der ihn endlich wieder realistisch fühlen ließ dachte er an das Leben und an den Tod. Und irgendwo tief in seinen Gedanken wusste er, dass er über all das hinwegkommen würde und ein besseres Leben führen konnte.  
Leben und Tod, wie nah das beieinander lag. Er sah Charlene an und blickte ihr tief in die Augen und zum zweiten Mal hatte sie das Gefühl ganz tief in seine Seele zu blicken, die nicht länger gequält zu sein schien.

„Spencer, ich bin hier, alles wird gut."  
Sagte sie und hielt seine Hand fester, sie kämpfte gegen die Tränen an während sich auf seinen Lippen ein Lächeln bildete, als er die gleichen Worte hörte, die Emily nur Minuten zuvor zu ihm gesagt hatte.  
„Ja, ich weiß."  
Sagte er und er glaubte es. Der Heilungsprozess für seinen Körper und seine Seele setzte sich in Gang. Sie hielt seine Hand solange bis er in einen traumlosen, heilsamen Schlaf gesunken war.

TBC


	23. 22 : Erinnerungen

**Hey there! Still I have no rights for Criminal Minds and I don't earn any money with the story! Two more chapters to come! Thanks for reading, enjoy! Susi :O)**

**22: Erinnerungen**

_It's easier to run_  
_Replacing this pain with something NUMB_  
_It's so much easier to go_  
_Than face all this pain here all alone_

_Something has been taken from deep inside of me_  
_The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see_  
_Wounds so deep they never show they never go away_  
_Like moving pictures in my head for_  
_years and years they've played_

_If I could change I would take back the pain I would_  
_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_  
_If I could stand up and take the blame I would_  
_If I could take all the shame to the grave I would_  
_If I could change I would take back the pain I would_  
_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_  
_If I could stand up and take the blame I would_  
_I would take all my shame to the grave_

_It's easier to run_  
_Replacing this pain with something numb_  
_It's so much easier to go_  
_Than face all this pain here all alone_

_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past_  
_Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have_  
_Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back_  
_And never moving forward so there'd never be a past_

_Just washing it aside_  
_All of the helplessness inside_  
_Pretending I don't feel misplaced_  
_It's so much simpler than change_

_It's easier to run_  
_Replacing this pain with something numb_  
_It's so much easier to go_  
_Than face all this pain here all alone_

_It's easier to run_  
_If I could change I would take back the pain I would_  
_Retrace every wrong move that I made_  
_It's easier to go_  
_If I could change I would take back the pain I would_  
_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_  
_If I could stand up and take the blame I would_  
_I would take all my shame to the grave"_  
_Linkin Park, Easier To Run_

Sie rannte den monotonen Flur entlang; ihre Absätze klackten laut auf dem Boden bei jedem Schritt, den sie machte, sie kam sich vor wie auf einem Schiff, das in rauen Gewässern hin und her geworfen wurde. Ihr war übel als wäre sie seekrank. Die Welt bewegte sich viel zu schnell um sie herum. Ihre langen blonden Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht und einzelne Strähnen stachen ihr in die Augen wann immer sie flüchtig nach hinten sah und sich vergewisserte, dass ihre Begleitung noch mit ihr Schritt halten konnte. Der Flur durch den sie gemeinsam eilten war lang und weiß und er schien kein Ende zu nehmen, alles war farblos, trostlos, es hingen keine Bilder an den Wänden. Sie blinzelte und bemerkte wie ihre Augen brannten, in Quantico wo sie die letzten zwei Tage verzweifelt am Telefon oder über Akten verbracht hatte, war ihr Büro ohne Fenster, eine kleine Lampe hatte ihren Schreibtisch beleuchtet, ihre Augen waren an das gedämpfte Licht gewöhnt und die Müdigkeit konnte dadurch etwas weiter verdrängt werden. Jetzt sah sie das helle Licht über sich, die grellen Lampen, deren Licht sie schmerzlich blendete und das ihr vor Augen führte, dass das Leben mit all seinen Konsequenzen außerhalb Quantico weiter ging und dass Dinge passierten, die sie nicht in ihre Gedanken gelassen hatte. Dinge, die sie verdrängt hatte, um konzentriert arbeiten zu können in einer gemütlichen, dunklen Umgebung.

Die Neonbeleuchtung flackerte und die Röhren knackten laut und summten, das Licht war hell und seltsam künstlich und zeigte ihr wie müde sie tatsächlich war. Das Licht wurde in kurzen Intervallen von Dunkelheit gestört, wann immer eine defekte Röhre über sie flackerte und es war ein Eindruck als würde sie ununterbrochen blinzeln müssen, weil sie vor Erschöpfung kaum noch fähig war die Augen offen zu halten. Verbindungsagentin Jennifer Jereau versuchte noch schneller durch diesen Flur zu rennen, doch das Gewicht, das sie hinter sich herzog, ließ sie nicht schneller von der Stelle kommen, am liebsten hätte sie losgelassen und wäre allein weiter gerannt, aber Penelope Garcia klammerte sich so fest an ihre Hand, dass sie sie niemals hätte loslassen können. Wie ein verängstigtes Kind verzweifelt versuchte sich in einem vollen Kaufhaus an die Hand seiner Mutter zu klammern, aus Angst verloren zu gehen, so hielt sich Penelope an die kalte Hand ihrer Freundin fest, sie zitterte und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Sie ließ sich wie betäubt mitziehen, weil ihre Beine von alleine nicht von der Stelle gekommen wären.

Jennifer und sie hatten die letzten Tage gemeinsam abwechselnd in ihren Büros verbracht, eingesperrt in den dunklen Räumen, um ein geographisches Profil zu erstellen, um sich irgendwie einen Täter zu nähern, der wie ein Phantom nicht greifbar war. Garcia hatte ununterbrochen nach dem vermeintlichen Fahrzeug des Täters gefahndet, doch weder Modell noch Farbe ließen sich Bundesweit eingrenzen. Sie hatten als einzige weiter in Quantico gearbeitet, nachdem Reid gefunden worden war. Während Morgan und Emily permanent draußen gewesen waren und sich die Umgebung und die anderen Tatorte erneut angesehen hatten. Hotch und Gideon waren im Krankenhaus geblieben, um bei Reid zu sein, um ihm Informationen zu entlocken, JJ hatte sich eingeredet, dass es keinen Täter gab, dass er nichts als eine Illusion gewesen war, weil er verschwunden war, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben, doch die Anspannung der älteren Agenten machte ihr klar, dass dem nicht so war. Ihre Gedanken konnten sich auch jetzt einfach nicht von der Anspannung lösen, die sie in den vergangenen Tagen gefühlt hatte.

Garcia bewegte sich wie in Trance hinter JJ her, sie war nicht ansprechbar, sie reagierte gar nicht, und auch jetzt hier im Krankenhaus mit der Gewissheit was passieren könnte, mit dem Wissen, das dies hier die Realität war, war sie nicht fähig auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Penelope ließ die Umgebung wie einen Film an sich vorbei ziehen. Angst, es war schiere Panik, die sie so blockierte, sie wollte nicht hier sein, sie durfte es nicht, sie wollte nicht wahrhaben, was ihr Vorgesetzter am Telefon gesagt hatte. Sie wollte nicht, dass die Zeit hier im Krankenhaus weiterlief, wenn sie doch in der dunklen Sicherheit ihres Büros stehen geblieben war.

Die beiden Frauen durchquerten den Flur und ließen das flackernde Licht hinter sich, das Summen verstummte, und Jennifer sah nach vorne, versuchte ebenfalls abzuschütteln wo sich sie befand, versuchte sich immer noch vertieft in die Arbeit in Garcias Büro zurückzudenken, doch sie schaffte es nicht. Hotchs Worte hämmerten förmlich durch ihr Gehirn, er klang immer ernst, sachlich, professionell, aber als sie seinen verzweifelten Tonfall am Telefon gehört hatte, hatte sie den Hörer viel zu fest gehalten und gewusst, dass sein Anruf keine guten Nachrichten verhieß, die Enttäuschungen rissen einfach nicht ab. Sie hatte kaum schlucken können als sie seine Worte gehört hatte und ihre Freude über Reids Rückkehr hatte einen Dämpfer bekommen. Sie hatten so verzweifelt an der Ergreifung des Täters gearbeitet, dass sie keine Gedanken daran verschwendet haben, dass Auskünfte, die sie über Reids Zustand erhielten, vielleicht nicht ganz ehrlich waren.  
_„Sein Zustand ist sehr ernst, seit Tagen tritt keine Besserung ein… vielleicht solltet ihr herkommen… macht eine kurze Pause. Kommt auf andere Gedanken."_

Doch wie sollten sie auf andere Gedanken kommen, wenn alles auf das gleiche hinauslief… eine laufende Mordermittlung, ein FBI Agent, der entführt worden war und ein flüchtiger Täter… alles hatte einen gemeinsamen Nenner, Reid. Und er war der Dreh- und Angelpunkt, der die persönlichen Gefühle mit ins Spiel brachte. Er war der Grund, warum sie solch einen Druck hatten und eine lähmende Angst empfanden zu versagen, wenn sie es nicht schon längst getan hatten.

Garcia sah auf den Boden, während sie weiter mitgezogen wurde, sie konzentrierte sich auf die Maserung in dem Linoleumboden, den es in jedem Krankenhaus zu geben schien, sie sah hindurch und die grauen Punkte tanzten vor ihren Augen, als würde sich der Boden unter ihren Füßen bewegen, sie schloss die Augen und verharrte gedanklich an der Stelle bevor Reid ihr Büro verlassen hatte, es war nur wenige Tage her und doch schien es eine Ewigkeit zuvor in einer anderen Zeit passiert zu sein. Das war kurz bevor dieser Alptraum angefangen hatte. Er hatte gelacht, er war unbeschwert gewesen. Sie hatten geredet, Tee getrunken, einige Minuten waren sie entspannt gewesen, hatten versucht, die Ermittlung mit etwas Licht, mit Farbe zu durchfluten und seine intelligenten und doch verspielten Augen hatten sie angestrahlt… Sekunden nur Sekunden… Garcia schloss die Augen und fühlte die heiße Flüssigkeit hinter den Lidern, sie spürte ihr Make up schmerzhaft in ihren Augen brennen. Doch sie sah ihn immer noch, sah Reid vor sich, in der Hand eine Tasse Tee, wie er ihr zugehört hatte, wie er sich die Hand unter das Kinn gehalten hatte und mit den Fußsohlen hin und her gewippt war, er hatte sie angeschmunzelt, und sie wollte ihm gerade etwas erzählen, als Hotch gekommen war um ihn mitzunehmen…  
Sie hätte ihn nie gehen lassen, wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass sie ihn nicht wieder sehen würde… nicht lebendig wie es schien. Er hatte ihr Büro verlassen und sie mit einem seltsamen Gefühl im Magen zurückgelassen…  
_Baby, warum hab' ich dich gehen lassen?_

Nur eine Stunde später war Hotch allein zurückgekehrt und das Chaos war ausgebrochen. Er war in ihr Büro gestürmt, aufgeregt, er hatte Befehle gebrüllt, die sie zusammenzucken ließen. Sie war ungläubig aufgestanden, hatte ihr Head-Set heruntergenommen und endlich verstanden, was passierte, die Welt um sie herum wurde schneller, hektisch geradezu, und laut. Verzweiflung lag plötzlich schwer in den Räumen und hatte sie im Chaos versinken lassen, das die Ruhe ihres Büros durchschlug, als wäre ein Amokläufer gewaltsam in eine Schule eingedrungen. Es hatte noch keine Zeit zum Handeln gegeben, Stimmen riefen durcheinander, und jeder versuchte mit dem Geschehen umzugehen, der Verstand musste plötzlich auf Hochtouren arbeiten. Doch noch hatte Garcia ungläubig nach draußen in das Treiben gesehen und den Kopf verständnislos geschüttelt. Und während sie den Eindruck hatte, als würde dort plötzlich eine andere Weltordnung herrschen, war sie in der Ruhe ihres Büros geblieben, wo sie versuchte der allgemeinen Hektik zu entgehen, konzentriert zu bleiben.  
_Reid… Oh mein Gott… nein…_  
Hatte sie geflüstert… und eilig wie in Trance die Kurzwahltaste Nr. 3 gewählt. Das war das erst beste, das ihr eingefallen war. Eine Verbindung zu Reids Handy war aufgebaut worden, die Leitung hatte laut geknackt über den Lautsprecher… Das Freizeichen war ertönt…  
Einmal…  
Sie hatte die Luft angehalten  
Zweimal…  
Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen  
Dreimal…  
Dann hatte sie sie weit aufgerissen als jemand abgenommen hatte, ihre Finger hatten plötzlich gezittert und sie hatte laut ausgeatmet, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte sie Erleichterung gespürt und doch war die Angst in ihre Glieder gefahren…  
_Reid?_  
Hatte sie geflüstert, seinen Namen, stumm - nur in ihrem Kopf. Wie in Zeitlupe hatte sie sich umgedreht und in das Chaos hinausgeblickt, sie hatte in den Flur gesehen und ihr Blick verschmolz mit den braunen Augen von Aaron Hotchner, sie sah ihn dort stehen, öffnete den Mund und schüttelte wieder den Kopf.  
_Nein…_

Hotch hatte Reids Handy im Auto gefunden, mit dem sie gemeinsam zu den Zeugenbefragungen aufgebrochen waren, er hielt das Handy nun in den Händen und hatte es aufgeklappt, Garcia hatte die Augen geschlossen und die heißen Tränen waren über ihre Wangen gelaufen… das Klingeln des Telefons unangenehm in den Ohren, immer wieder wie ein grausames Echo.  
_Oh mein Gott… bitte nicht…_

Und sie hatte begriffen, warum die Welt sich plötzlich schneller drehte, Hotch hatte das Handy bei sich, es fehlte plötzlich jedes Lebenszeichen, Reid war von ihnen isoliert worden, verschwunden direkt vor ihren Augen, es hatte keine Hinweise gegeben, gar nichts. Sie waren ins Fernsehen, in die Öffentlichkeit getreten, sie hatten sein Gesicht präsentiert, in Kauf genommen, dass seine besorgte Mutter, die selbst mit einer Krankheit kämpfte, ihn erkennen würde und erfahren könnte, dass ihr Sohn wohlmöglich tot war. Zitternd hatte JJ sein Foto gehalten, ein Bild auf dem er verkniffen gelächelt hatte, das sie nicht mehr ansehen konnte, ein Bild das ihn zeigte wie er einst gewesen war…  
_War…_

Dachte JJ plötzlich als sie mit Garcia endlich auf der richtigen Station ankam. Sie wollte nicht von Spence in der Vergangenheitsform denken. Doch sie konnte es jetzt nicht verhindern.  
Die Chancen ihn lebend zu finden waren so gering gewesen, ihre letzten Kraftreserven waren verbraucht gewesen und der Teil des Gehirns, der von den vergangenen Tagen zu erschöpft war, wollte das Unvermeidliche akzeptieren. Wo sollten sie noch suchen mit dem Wissen um die anderen Leichen im Hinterkopf, mit der Befürchtung, dass Reid eine weitere Leiche sein könnte, ein weiteres Opfer, grausig zugerichtet auf dem Tisch eines Gerichtsmediziners.

Und dann war der Anruf gekommen, der Anruf der alles verändert hatte, der die Erschöpfung wie dunkle Wolken vor der Sonne vertrieben und ihnen gezeigt hatte, dass es nichts außer Sorge und Trauer gewesen war. Dass sie ihn niemals aufgegeben hatten und sie immer noch Hoffnung hatten. Und er war zurückgekehrt. Sie hatten ihn zurück!  
Eine unglaubliche Anspannung schwer wie Gewichte, die sich auf ihre Körper gedrückt hatte, ohne Luft zu zulassen, verschwand. Die Gedanken rasten, überschlugen sich geradezu, und versuchten das Foto wieder in den Vordergrund zu drängen, das Foto, auf dem er schüchtern lächelte, auf dem er unbeschwert war. Auf dem die Zeichen, von dem was er erlebt hatte nicht zu erkennen waren. Sie hatten sich besser gefühlt, mit dem Wissen, dass Reid endlich lebend gefunden worden war. Sie gingen wieder optimistisch an die Arbeit heran. Doch damit war dieser Alptraum noch lange nicht vorbei, Fragen waren ausweichend beantwortet worden, Details verschleiert worden. Doch er hatte das Martyrium überlebt, wo lag der Sinn, wenn sie jetzt wieder um ihn zittern mussten?

JJ sah nach hinten zu Garcia, die so seltsam still war, alle Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen, als sie sich umsah und die Umgebung an sich vorbeiziehen ließ ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Alles weiß, alles steril, alles roch nach Krank, alles sah nach Tod aus. Hier konnte Reid nicht sein, unmöglich, hier passte er nicht hin.  
Sie schluchzte Gedankenversunken auf und schickte eine Botschaft an ihn.  
_Oh bitte, Baby… das kann einfach nicht real sein… es muss dir besser gehen, du hast uns schon genug Angst gemacht… lass den Unsinn… das ist nicht lustig, hörst du - du Genie…?_

Dachte sie verzweifelt, und wischte sich die Tränen weg. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass JJ stehen geblieben war, und hatte es doch automatisch mit ihr getan.  
Sie sah auf und ohne weiter nachdenken zu können, spürte sie wie jemand sie fest an sich drückte. Derek Morgan war auf sie zu gerannt und endlich atmete sie erleichtert aus, sie spürte die tröstende Wärme seiner Muskeln, das vertraute Gefühl, das sie durchströmte und jetzt liefen die Tränen. Endlich ließ sie JJs Hand los und klammerte sich Trost suchend an Derek.

„Hey, Süße…"  
Sagte er und wiegte sie hin und her. Sie spürte seinen Rücken vor Anspannung vibrieren, die Muskeln hart wie zum Zerreißen gespannt, er war wütend und besorgt, seit Tagen wurde er hingehalten, seit Tagen konnte er Reid nicht besuchen, sich nicht davon überzeugen, dass sie ihn wohlbehalten zurückbekommen hatten.  
Jeder arbeitete ohne Pause, jeder versuchte näher an den Kerl heranzukommen, aus dessen Fängen sie Reid befreit hatten. Es blieb einfach keine Zeit. Sie wussten ihn in Sicherheit, Hotch hatte ihnen versichert, dass er nicht schwer verletzt war… doch was passierte jetzt? Sein Zustand hatte sich plötzlich innerhalb weniger Stunden verschlechtert. Und plötzlich sah es nicht gut aus. Auf einmal sah es so aus, als würden sie ihn doch noch verlieren.

„Oh, Derek…"  
Brachte Garcia zwischen den Schluchzern heraus und er hielt sie fest und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr.  
„Alles gut, meine Süße… er packt das. Alles wird gut. Scchhhh."  
Doch immer wieder hämmerten die Bilder durch Morgans Kopf, immer wieder sah er Reid hinter dem Bett kauern, Dunkelheit und das unrealistisch künstliche Licht der Taschenlampe ließen ihn gespenstisch aussehen, die Haut viel zu hell, geradezu weiß erleuchtet, wie bei einem Geist. So dass sich Schmutz und Blut so grell davon abgezeichnet hatten. Doch er war es gewesen, der ihn selbst in den Armen gehalten hatte, geschützt in eine wärmende Decke gehüllt. Ihr jüngstes Teammitglied hatte doch überlebt, er sollte sich erholen und nicht aufgeben, jetzt wo er sich in Sicherheit befand, er hatte fast vier Tage durchgehalten, dass durfte er nicht aufs Spiel setzen.

Tagelang hatten Derek und Emily an einer Rasterfahndung die Suche nach dem flüchtigen Täter fortgesetzt, während Hotch und Gideon, als Teamleiter abwechselnd bei Reid gewesen waren. Sie mussten sich um ihn kümmern, sie mussten ihm Informationen entlocken, die nur er haben konnte. Er war verletzt, das stand außer Frage, doch wollten sie die anderen nicht beunruhigen, was immer dem Jungen zugefügt worden war, sie hüteten es wie ein Geheimnis und das Team hatte es vorerst dabei belassen, hatte weiter gearbeitet, und jeder hatte sich regelmäßig nach Reids Zustand erkundigt. Wann immer Hotch ihnen sagte, dass alles gut wäre, dass sie sich konzentrieren mussten, hatten sie seine Worte akzeptiert.  
Doch etwas war nicht in Ordnung, sie durften ihn nicht besuchen. Zuerst hieß es, dass er erst einmal Ruhe brauchte und niemand auf Anraten der Ärzte zu ihm durfte weil er ein Trauma erlitten hatte und alles Aufregung zu viel gewesen wäre, dann sein Zustand war kritisch geworden.  
Sie hatten noch härter gearbeitet, sich abgelenkt und doch war es Morgan nicht möglich gewesen, dieses Bild von Reid in dem alten Keller wieder aus dem Kopf zu bekommen, er wollte sich überzeugen, dass es nicht so schlimm war, dass alles gut werden würde. Wie in diesen kitschigen Filmen, wo die Opfer befreit werden und schluchzend in die Arme ihrer Eltern, Freunde oder Geliebten fielen. Doch die älteren Agenten sprachen nicht offen mit ihnen, verschleierten Einzelheiten und hielten den Rest des Teams von Reid fern. Vielleicht um sie nicht von der Arbeit abzulenken. Vielleicht, um sie nicht noch wütender zu machen.

Morgan löste sich von Garcia ohne, dass er ihre Hand losließ. Sie zitterte unter seinem Griff. Er ging zu Gideon herüber, der mit JJ zusammenstand und sich leise mit ihr unterhielt. Sein Gesicht wirkte müde. Er sah nicht glücklich aus.  
„Aber Sir, wir wollen doch nur wissen ob es ihm gut geht, Hotch hat am Telefon gesagt, dass es nicht gut um ihn steht."  
Garcia weinte jetzt wieder, als sie die Worte hörte. Morgan sah JJ an, die die Arme vor die Brust verschränkt hatte und an ihrer Unterlippe kaute, sie trug kein Make up und wirkte blass. Ihre großen blauen Augen schwammen in Tränen.  
„Was ist los, Gideon, was ist passiert?"  
JJ verlor die Geduld, sie wischte sich die Augen und ging ruhelos im Flur hin und her.  
„Er ist ziemlich übel zugerichtet, der ganze Stress, die Verletzungen, er hat eine Infektion und hohes Fieber. Er braucht einfach Ruhe, um sich zu erholen. Im Moment können wir uns noch nicht einmal vorstellen, was er durchgemacht hat. Sie geben ihm Antibiotika. Wir können nur abwarten."  
„Blödsinn! Was soll das…"  
Rief Morgan schließlich und wurde nervös, Gideon legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und führte ihn weg, JJ nahm Garcia tröstend in den Arm.

„Morgan… glauben Sie mir, es ist erst mal besser so, er ist entführt und misshandelt worden, der Täter hat ihm tiefe Messerschnitte beigebracht. Reid ist sehr erschöpft, er hat die letzten Tage ums Überleben gekämpft, er hat nicht geschlafen, nichts gegessen. Er ist wieder bei uns und jetzt geht es ihm schlechter und sie versuchen das Problem in den Griff zu bekommen."  
„Gideon, er ist seit drei Tagen hier im Krankenhaus, Hotch hat gesagt, dass er nicht schlimm verletzt ist, dass er auf dem Weg der Besserung ist… und dann das. Ist hier überhaupt mal jemand ehrlich? Hat er nicht nach uns gefragt? Verdammt, der Junge muss total verängstigt sein! Wir wollen bei ihm sein, wir wollen, dass er weiß, dass jemand für ihn da ist. Wir sind seine Freunde."

„Ich weiß, Derek… wenn er das hier überstanden hat, dann können Sie auch zu ihm, doch für den Moment ist er wirklich in keiner guten Verfassung, er ist geschwächt, hat Fieberträume… und er hat Hotch gesagt, dass er nicht möchte, dass Sie ihn so sehen. Er hat einiges zu verarbeiten und er möchte erst einmal alleine sein… er will sich erst wieder besser fühlen, Sie wissen doch wie eigen er ist… und es gibt noch eine laufende Ermittlung, Sie dürfen nicht vergessen, dass er ein Opfer ist, wir brauchen etwas Distanz."  
„Sagen Sie mir nicht, dass ich Distanz brauche... dieser Sturkopf!"  
Spie Morgan förmlich aus und bewegte sich ungeduldig hin und her während er die Wut wieder herunterfuhr.  
Gideon sah zu den Frauen herüber, dachte an die Worte, die Hotch ihm anvertraut hatte. Er und Hotch würden als die Bösen dastehen, diejenigen die das Team von dem verletzten Jungen fernhielten. Doch sie hatten keine andere Wahl, Reid war nicht soweit jemanden zu sehen, er wollte es nicht und Gideon konnte das verstehen. Sie hatten die Testergebnisse noch nicht, niemand wusste ob Reid mit irgendwelchen Krankheiten angesteckt worden war. Niemand wusste wie es weitergehen würde. Niemand wusste wie sie das Problem in den Griff bekommen sollten.  
_„Ich möchte nicht, dass die anderen… es erfahren… Morgan, und vor allen JJ, Emily und Garcia, ich will nicht, dass das Team es erfährt. Versprich es mir, Hotch."_

„Sie respektieren ihn doch, oder Morgan…?"  
Er beendete seinen ungeduldigen Lauf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften wütend über die psychologischen Tricks, die Gideon anwendete. Er nickte schnell bevor er es laut aussprach, als Gideons ernste Stimme ihn wieder wie einen Profiler denken ließ, die Arbeit musste an erster Stelle stehen. Er gab nach, jetzt war nicht die Zeit für Diskussionen.  
„Ja, das tue ich."  
„Dann respektieren Sie seinen Wunsch, lassen Sie uns diese Hürde nehmen, wenn wir dort ankommen. Im Moment müssen wir uns konzentrieren, dass das Fieber runtergeht, das es ihm wieder besser geht. Danach sehen wir weiter, er wird es Sie wissen lassen wenn er bereit ist, jetzt ist nur eines sicher, Hotch ist hier, er passt auf ihn auf, er redet mit ihm, versucht ihm zu helfen das durchzustehen, ihn zu beruhigen. Und wenn die Ärzte alles unter Kontrolle haben, dann wird er nach Ihnen fragen, aber jetzt braucht er einfach nur Zeit um sich zu erholen und wir nutzen diese Zeit und tun alles, um dieses Schwein zu kriegen."  
Morgan hatte zähneknirschend genickt, gegen seine eigenen Tränen angekämpft und war Reids Wunsch schließlich nachgekommen, aber er hatte ihn nicht wirklich akzeptiert.  
„Ja, ich respektiere ihn."

Während Derek Morgan sich jetzt mehr als zwei Jahre später erneut in einem Krankenhaus befand und die Eindrücke dieser Erinnerungen mit all den negativen Gefühlen zurück in sein Bewusstsein drangen, ärgerte er sich damals nachgegeben zu haben. Hotch und Gideon hatten ein Geheimnis bewahrt, sie hatten etwas vertuscht und zugelassen, dass Reid einfach fort gegangen war, er war einfach verschwunden und hatte sie hinter sich gelassen, ohne dass Morgan eine Chance gehabt hatte seinen Freund noch einmal zu sehen, mit ihm zu sprechen. Für ihn da zu sein. Er hätte es nicht so leicht akzeptiert, wenn er damals gewusst hätte, dass er Reid für zwei lange Jahre nicht wieder sehen würde. Doch das konnte er damals nicht wissen, damals ging es darum einen Killer zu finden und weil es etwas Persönliches war ging es auch darum einfach Abstand zu haben; Abstand zum Opfer, sich einzig und allein auf eine Suche zu konzentrieren die trotz aller Bemühungen gesteuert war von Wut und Sorge und einem grausigen Bild einer gebrochenen Gestalt, die Morgan festgehalten hatte. Ein lebloses Gewicht in seinen Armen.

Während Morgan langsam den Krankenhausflur hier in Boston entlang ging, fühlte er sich beklemmend zurückversetzt an die Zeit nach Reids Entführung, die Tage und Wochen danach, die immer noch so kompliziert gewesen waren. Die von völligen Chaos beherrscht gewesen waren. Er bewegte sich langsam, heute hatte er keine Eile, und es schmerzte trotzdem genau wie damals. Er fühlte die gleiche Sorge, die gleiche Angst etwas Wertvolles verlieren zu können. Er sah die Menschen an sich vorbei laufen, Patienten, Besucher, Ärzte und Schwestern. Sie passierten ihn hektisch und sahen förmlich durch ihn hindurch. Morgans Gedanken kreisten um ein Gespräch, das er mit Hotch im Büro geführt hatte, die Worte taten auch heute noch weh und sie hatten ihn hier hin nach Boston begleitet. Er hörte sie auch heute noch genau so, als würden sie in diesem Augenblick laut vor ihm ausgesprochen werden während er weiterging und die richtige Zimmertür suchte.  
_„Wie geht's ihm, Hotch?"_  
_„Es… geht ihm besser, wenn er sich weiterhin so gut erholt, dann kann er bald entlassen werden…"_  
_„Das ist toll… hat er nach mir gefragt?"_  
_Hatte er beiläufig wissen wollen, und er hatte in Hotch' Gesicht ablesen können, dass er nach den richtigen Worten suchte, er hatte schnell weggesehen._  
_„Nein… hat er nicht… Morgan, er ist noch nicht so weit, in Ordnung?"_  
Und er hatte es akzeptieren müssen und tatenlos zusehen müssen, wie Reid nur zwei Tage später auf und davon war. Ohne dass er eine Chance erhalten hatte noch einmal mit dem Jungen sprechen zu können. Danach hatte sich das ganze Team der BAU verändert und niemand hatte Reids Namen erneut ausgesprochen.

Morgan zwang sich weiterzugehen und schließlich blieb er vor der richtigen Türe stehen. Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, als er die Hand hob, um anzuklopfen, die Gedanken überfluteten ihn beinahe; hämmerten schmerzhaft in seinem Kopf, weil er nun wusste was Reid damals so blockiert hatte. Er wusste um die Gewalt, die er erfahren hatte. Und es schmerzte sich das auch nur vorzustellen.  
_Was ist wenn er mich nicht sehen will? Was hat der Kerl damals in ihm zerstört?_  
Doch er kannte die Antwort bereits, war sich ihr schmerzhaft bewusst als Hotchs Stimme laut in seinem Kopf schallte, gefolgt von den Worten, die Gideon ihm mit traurigen Augen gesagt hatte.  
_Er hat ihn vergewaltigt…_  
_Ich würde auch nicht lächeln…_

Worte so unangenehm, dass sie tief in seinem Inneren brannten wie Glut und endlich verstand er, warum Hotch sich so verändert hatte, warum er so krampfhaft versucht hatte Reids Martyrium als Geheimnis zu behandeln. Doch es schmerzte Derek auch, das Reid, den er als seinen Freund betrachtet hatte - es immer noch tat - gerade ihn so weggestoßen hatte, sich so von ihm entfernt hatte. Und er verurteilte sich für seine eigene Naivität, dass er die Zeichen nicht sofort richtig gedeutet hatte, er hatte es in der Akte sehen können, er hätte es sich selbst zusammenfügen können  
Das Laken, das Blutbefleckte Laken…  
Und er hatte es gewusst, es grausam bestätigt bekommen.  
Auch damals hatte ein Teil von ihm es geahnt, auch wenn er sich selbst versichert hatte, dass keines der Opfer vorher vergewaltigt worden war. Er hatte es schwarz auf Weiß in dem Teil der Akte gelesen, der freigegeben war. Immer wieder und sich an diese Gewissheit geklammert. Es als Trost empfunden. Das konnte nicht passiert sein, niemand, der jemals in diese großen, naiven brauen Augen geblickt hatte, wäre fähig gewesen auch nur die Hand gegen diesen unschuldigen Jungen zu erheben. Morgan hatte die Fakten direkt vor sich gehabt und doch hatte der Teil der Reid wie einen Bruder sah und der Respekt vor ihm hatte, sich geweigert es als Tatsache anzuerkennen. Er hatte es nicht wissen wollen. Und innerlich hatte er aufgeatmet, weil er es nie als Möglichkeit in Erwägung ziehen wollte. Der Täter hatte seine Vorgehensweise geändert, weil er einen Agenten aus der Behörde in seiner Gewalt hatte, einen jungen, unschuldigen Mann, der nicht kräftig aussah und den er mit genug Gewalt brechen wollte, um ihnen - dem Team - zu zeigen wie er sie zum Narren hielt. Wie er sie treffen konnte, und das Persönlich.  
Bei alles anderen Opfern hatte der Täter diesen Grausamen Schritt nicht getan, Sexuelle Penetration war niemals vorher festgestellt worden, an keinem der Opfer vorher hatte das kranke Schwein sich vergangen … also konnte er es auch bei diesem Opfer nicht getan haben. So etwas Grausames konnte er Reid nicht antun, nicht dem Jungen mit diesem liebenswürdigen Lächeln und dem naiven Blick. Das konnte nicht passieren, es durfte nicht sein, aber die grausamsten Dinge passierten jeden Tag und selten denen die es verdienten.

Morgan seufzte laut und verscheuchte die Gedanken. Er würde mit Reid sprechen müssen, wenn er es zulassen würde. Er atmete laut aus, schloss die Augen, berührte die glatte Oberfläche der Zimmertüre, er senkte den Kopf als er sich die passenden Worte zu Recht legte. Er klopfte an die Tür und wartete eine Antwort ab, als er die Tür schließlich öffnete sah er Charlene Hagerman auf dem Bett sitzen. Sie packte gewissenhaft Kleidungsstücke in die Reisetasche, die neben ihr auf dem Bett stand. Sie summte ein Lied, das er nicht erkannte.

Sie verstummte und ihr Lächeln erstarb als sie seinem Blick überrascht begegnete.  
„Agent…?"  
Begann sie erstaunt und brach dann ab, als sie feststellte, dass sie seinen Namen vergessen hatte.  
„oh, tut mir echt leid..."  
Sagte sie verlegen und ihre Wangen röteten sich, ließen ihre Sommersprossen noch klarer aus dem Gesicht treten.  
Er streckte ihr die Hand hin und lächelte sie beschwichtigend an.  
„Kein Problem, die Umstände waren ja auch nicht die besten, Agent Morgan… wie geht's?"  
Ein dankbares Nicken zeigte ihm, dass es ihr gut ging.  
„Schön, dass Sie hier sind, Spencer wird heute entlassen… es geht nach Hause, nach Vegas… das ist auch gut, ich weiß nicht wie viele Vorlesungen ich noch verpassen kann… ich habe mich eine Woche beurlauben lassen."  
Sie lächelte unbeschwert und plapperte weiter, doch ihr entging nicht, dass sein Lächeln nicht aufrichtig war, seine Augen blickten traurig und sie wurde etwas ernster.  
„Die Ärzte haben ihm versichert, dass er sich noch schneller erholen wird, wenn er erst einmal in der warmen Umgebung ist… er ist echt zäh, jeden Tag ist er viel gelaufen, wir haben ihn kaum ins Bett bekommen."

Derek lachte und überspielte seine Nervosität.  
„Ich wollte mich überzeugen, dass es ihm gut geht."  
„Ja, es geht besser würde ich sagen. Und wenn was ist, dann lässt er sich das eh nicht anmerken."  
„Und wie sieht's mit der Psyche aus?"  
Wollte er wissen. Doch Charlene schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Auch besser, er hat sich verändert. Positiv.Trotzdem, etwas belastet ihn, aber er redet nicht mit mir. Nicht darüber."  
Morgan wechselte das Thema.  
„Wir hatten keine Gelegenheit uns zu verabschieden… das würde ich gerne nachholen. Ich bin nicht sicher ob er damit einverstanden ist, dass ich hierher gekommen bin."  
Sein Ton klang wehmütig, er war sich selbst nicht sicher ob er an die Vorfälle vor zwei Jahren denken musste oder an die vor etwas über einer Woche. Reid war es schwer gefallen, eine Basis aufzubauen wie sie einst eine geschaffen hatten, als sie noch als Team funktionierten. Er hatte gerade begonnen sich ihnen wieder zu nähern, als er erneut von ihnen fortgetrieben worden war; als er erneut etwas Traumatisches durchstehen musste.

Charlene berührte ihn am Oberarm und sah ihn eindringlich an. Sie konnte nicht anders als daran zu denken, dass dieser Mann hier aus Spencers altem Leben stammte, er kannte ihn schon seit mehreren Jahren, hatte viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht und doch war er ihm so fremd geworden. Sie sah seine Zweifel in seinen braunen Augen und lächelte ihn zuversichtlich an.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich sehr freuen wird, er verdankt Ihnen allen so viel, sie bedeuten ihm alle so viel… er wird mehr als einverstanden sein."

„Womit?"  
Ertönte es von der Türe aus, die Morgan offen gelassen hatte.  
Beim Klang der vertrauten Stimme drehte sich Morgan um und sah Reid direkt an. Ihn zu sehen, ließ das Bild der angeschossenen Gestalt, die in der untergehenden Sonne auf dem Asphalt gelegen hatte aus seinem Gedächtnis verschwinden. Morgan registrierte erleichtert, dass seine stummen Gebete an diesem Tag erhört worden waren. Reid war ins Leben zurückgekehrt.  
Er öffnete leicht den Mund und ließ seine makellosen Zähne aufblitzen. Reid verharrte in der Bewegung, er begegnete Morgans Blick ohne ihm auszuweichen. Auf Morgans Lippen bildete sich ein gequältes Lächeln, als er sah dass der Junge immer noch nicht völlig gesund aussah. Er war blass und konnte noch nicht völlig gerade stehen. Seine Haltung war etwas zur Seite geneigt, vermutlich weil er immer noch Schmerzen hatte. Ein Bauchschuss war keine leichte Verletzung, die schnell heilte. Er würde noch Wochen Physiotherapie über sich ergehen lassen müssen.  
„Hey."  
Sagte Reid schnell und trat weiter in den Raum. Morgan wollte zurückweichen, die Bilder an ihr distanziertes Zusammentreffen in Quantico immer noch schwer in der Erinnerung, doch als Reid ihn warm anlächelte, blieb er wo er war.

„Hey, Kleiner. Wie geht's?"  
Fragte Morgan schnell und verschränkte die Arme vor die Brust. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, für Morgan kaum auszumachen, tauschten Spencer und Charlene einen kurzen Blick und schließlich lächelte Reid seinen ehemaligen Kollegen offen an.  
„Danke, es geht besser. Viel besser."  
Jetzt tauschte das Paar ein Lächeln. Und Charlene nahm die Entlassungspapiere und die Tüte mit Medikamenten an sich, die Reid ihr reichte. Strahlend las sie die Papiere durch und verstaute beides in ihren Rucksack.  
„Das ist gut."  
Murmelte Morgan und begann sich ruhelos durch den Raum zu bewegen.  
Charlene bemerkte die Anspannung die augenblicklich in dem kleinen Krankenzimmer herrschte und registrierte das unangenehme Schweigen, das zwischen ihnen lag.  
„Ich gehe kurz raus, hol mir 'nen Schokoriegel oder so. Ich glaub ich lass euch Jungs besser allein."  
Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, verließ sie den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
Morgan streifte weiter durch das Zimmer und Reid fühlte sich unter dem Schweigen etwas unbehaglich, seine Stimme durchbrach die Stille im Raum und veranlasste den älteren Mann dazu zu lächeln bei den Worten, die er auch damals gerne gehört hätte.  
„Ich freue mich, dass du hier bist. Ehrlich, ich find's schön dich zu sehen. Ich hab schon gedacht, ich würde nichts mehr von euch hören… nach dem was passiert ist."  
Morgan sah ihn an, verlor sich in diesen naiven Augen, in denen das Leben zurückgekehrt war. Sein Blick war erfahrener als noch vor Jahren, viel erwachsener und doch lag so viel Unschuld in ihm, dass Morgan sich in die alten Zeiten zurückversetzt fühlte, fast so als wäre keine Zeit vergangen.  
„Was denkst du denn. Ich lass dich doch nicht einfach abreisen, ein zweites Mal entgehst du mir nicht, diesmal nicht so leicht…"

Sie lachten, jetzt schon deutlich gelöster. Und Reid entspannte sich, weil in Morgans Stimme keinerlei Vorwurf lag. Er zog ihn auf, ließ ruhen was war und behandelte ihn wie früher auch. Versuchte sich ihm zu nähern und Reid fühlte den Stich, weil er ihnen das angetan hatte, er wusste wie sehr er die anderen verletzt hatte.  
„Morgan, ich…"  
Er wurde plötzlich ernst, wand den Blick ab und sah auf einen unsichtbaren Punkt auf dem Boden.  
Derek ging näher an ihn heran, bemerkte die Veränderung in der Stimmung und nickte verständnisvoll. Die Luft war schwer, als würde dichter Nebel in dem Raum herrschen, sie waren angespannt, weil sie wussten, dass ihnen etwas bevor stand, die Karten lagen noch nicht offen auf den Tisch. Es lag etwas zwischen ihnen, etwas, das den Verlauf des Spieles beeinflusste. Er suchte seinen Blick und Reid sah schließlich wieder auf, fixierte die Augen seines Freundes und begann an seiner Unterlippe zu kauen. Er lehnte sich angestrengt ans Bett, wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Atmete laut aus, spürte die beklemmende Luft, die wie ein Dunst in seiner Lunge festgesteckt hatte. Morgans Blick verharrte auf ihm, er verstand den Jungen und niemand würde es jemals besser können als er selbst.  
Auch er hatte etwas Unaussprechliches durchgemacht, damals in Chicago, mit wem hätte Reid über seinen Alptraum sprechen können, wenn nicht mit ihm? Mehr als einmal hatte er dem Jungen klar gemacht, dass er für ihn da war, dass er sein unausgesprochener Beschützer war. Und er spürte Erleichterung, jetzt da Reid nicht mehr so abweisend war, dass er zuließ, dass Morgan ihm nahe kam. Er wich nicht aus und Morgan wusste, dass sie reden konnten, so wie früher… und darüber hinaus.

„Es tut mir leid."  
Wiederholte er die Worte, die er ihm auch schon im Flugzeug auf dem Weg nach Boston gesagt hatte.  
Morgan griff in einer langsamen Bewegung an Reid vorbei und er versteifte seine Körperhaltung, ohne den Blick zu lösen.  
Morgan fiel es sichtlich schwer Reid ganz normal anzusehen, doch er lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, zügelte seine Wut über das Wissen, das auf ihm lastete und versuchte ihm ein Gefühl zu geben, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Das sich zwischen Ihnen im Grunde nichts verändert hatte.  
„Das muss es nicht. Alles cool."  
Morgan griff nach der Reisetasche auf dem Bett und stellte sie auf den Boden. Er berührte Reid am Arm und half ihm sich auf den Rand des Bettes zu setzten.  
„Na komm, setz dich. Ist besser, oder?"  
Fragte er und ließ seine Hand auf seinem Arm verharren.  
„Ja, danke, Morgan."  
Erwiderte der Jüngere und nickte dankbar. Stehen und Laufen strengte ihn noch etwas an.  
„Immer, Kumpel."  
Sie schwiegen einige Sekunden und Morgan vergrößerte den Abstand zu ihm ohne den Körperkontakt zu unterbrechen, er bemerkte die beschleunigte Atmung.

„Tut's noch weh?"  
Fragte er leise.  
„Wenn ich mich bewege oder die Arme hebe… einer der Sanitäter hat mir eine Rippe gebrochen."  
Morgan nickte, das konnte er nachvollziehen, Reids Kreislauf hatte zwei Mal versagt Minutenlang hatten sie versucht ihn ins Leben zurückzuholen.  
„Du hast dich schnell erholt. Du bist erst 9 Tage hier. Um ehrlich zu sein, besonders fit siehst du noch nicht aus."  
„Ich bin es leid, in Krankenhäusern zu liegen…"  
Ein leichtes Schmunzeln und seine Augen blitzten herausfordernd. Zeit den Einsatz zu erhöhen und die Karten schließlich aufzudecken. Zeit offen zu sprechen.  
„Warum bist du hier?"  
Fragte er jetzt gequält, er verzog den Mund vor Schmerz als er das Gewicht verlagerte und sich gerader hinsetzte.

Er studierte Morgans Gesicht und Morgan wusste, dass er ihn profilte, er wusste, dass er das was er empfand nicht so gut verbergen konnte, Reid las es in seinem Gesicht, in seinen Augen. Morgan räusperte sich. Er wollte schon anfangen zu sprechen, doch Reids ruhige Stimme unterbrach ihn.  
„Weißt du, als Hotch vor - wie mir scheint - einer endlos langen Zeit nach Vegas gekommen war, da wusste ich auch, dass er etwas wollte, dass er nicht ohne Grund gekommen war… mein Herz pochte wie wild, meine Handflächen schwitzten und ich konnte überhaupt keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Ich wusste, dass alles was er sagen würde nicht einfach sein würde und eine Kette von Ereignissen in Gang setzen würde… welchen Ausmaß sie annehmen würde, konnte ich noch nicht mal erahnen."  
Er hielt sich wieder die Seite und lächelte wehmütig, als er an den Verlauf der Ereignisse dachte.  
„Also, Derek was immer es ist, sag es einfach…"

Er lächelte ihn immer noch an. Und das Lächeln verschwand auch nicht aus seinem Gesicht, als Derek leise und ernst sprach.  
„Reid, ich glaub' es wird Zeit, dass wir uns mal miteinander unterhalten."  
Begann Morgan schließlich und nahm sich einen Stuhl, der in der Ecke stand, er stellte ihn vor Reid und setzte sich darauf um mit ihm auf Augenhöhe zu sein.  
„Worüber denn… ich habe bereits gesagt, dass es mir leid tut. Derek, ich hätte mich damals anders verhalten, wenn ich die Sache anders angegangen wäre, wenn es uns nicht so persönlich betroffen hätte, ich brauchte einfach Abstand… Ich hätte das damals nicht ertragen… das war nicht mehr ich…"  
Doch Morgan durchbrach den Redefluss indem seine Stimme laut durch den Raum erklang.  
„Ich weiß was los ist… Reid, ich weiß was er dir angetan hat."  
Die Worte trafen ihn hart und sie raubten ihn für Sekunden den Atem, das Lächeln war plötzlich fortgewischt. Worte, so direkt ließen kleine schwarze Punkte vor seinem Sichtfeld aufflackern. Wenn er jetzt nicht gesessen hätte, so hätten seine Beine nachgegeben. Er öffnete den Mund überrumpelt von den Worten, die durch die Luft fuhren als würde Stoff durchgeschnitten werden. Der Nebel wurde dichter, seine Lippen bewegten sich unschlüssig.  
„Was…?"

Morgan ließ ihm keine Zeit zum Nachdenken, keine Zeit nach einer Ausrede zu suchen oder sich aufzuregen. Doch Gedanken wurden plötzlich in Erinnerungen gestoßen, die aus ihm einen anderen Menschen gemacht hatten, Erinnerungen, die er für immer loslassen wollte. Und Reid spürte, dass Morgans Blick soviel sagte, dass sie etwas teilten, von dem er noch nichts wusste.  
Er wollte aufstehen, er wollte weggehen, doch Morgan verstärkte den Griff auf seiner Schulter, drückte ihn wieder sanft herunter, Reids Gesichtsausdruck zeigte Wut und Schmerz doch hielten sie den Blickkontakt; intensiv und ernst. Morgan schüttelte den Kopf, löste den Griff und bedeutete Reid, dass er zuhören sollte und er presste die Lippen zusammen zu einer ausdruckslosen Linie, während er merkte wie seine Beine leicht zitterten.  
„Es ist in Ordnung, Reid. Hör einfach zu… weißt du, damals als ich in Chicago verhaftet worden bin… da haben Hotch und Gideon etwas über mich erfahren, was sonst weniger als eine Handvoll Leute über mich wissen. Etwas, das mein Leben verändert hat, das mich verändert hat. Etwas, das ich verschwiegen habe. In Chicago ist mir etwas passiert… ich war noch ein Kind… es ist etwas geschehen, das mich dazu gebracht hat alles zu tun, um wegzukommen, eine Karriere zu machen, den alten Derek Morgan hinter sich zu lassen und ganz neu anzufangen. Reid, glaub mir, ich verstehe dich, mehr als irgendjemand anderes es tun würde. Ich habe fast mein ganzes Leben darüber geschwiegen, es verdrängt, es verheimlicht, aber du darfst nicht den gleichen Fehler machen, du musst darüber reden, du musst dir Luft machen und diese Erfahrung teilen, sonst wirst du niemals damit klarkommen. Was er dir angetan hat ist furchtbar, und ich weiß um das was du durchgemacht hast, die Zweifel die du an dir selbst hattest, die Vorwürfe, dass du nicht stark genug warst es zu verhindern. Du hast dir die Schuld daran gegeben, du hast dich wertlos gefühlt und dich geschämt."  
Reid schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte das Atmen nicht zu vergessen.  
„Derek… bitte."  
Flehte er, doch Derek sprach genau so leise und ruhig weiter, verlor niemals den Blickkontakt zu ihm.  
„Du hast danach verkrampft im Bett gelegen, betäubt… du hast Angst vor der Dunkelheit gehabt und gebetet, dass du niemals wieder berührt wirst. Du konntest nicht mehr duschen, ohne dass dir schlecht geworden ist, weil die Kabine eng und heiß gewesen ist und weil du immer Angst hattest nicht alleine dort drin zu sein. Deine Hände haben gezittert, wann immer sie verzweifelt über deinen Körper gefahren sind. Du hast Seife genommen und dich gewaschen, immer wieder, immer stärker, bis du geblutet hast."

Er fürchtete, das Reid auf stur schalten würde, dass er alles abstreiten würde, aber er nickte leicht, kaum merklich. Derek hob die Hand und fasste Reid wieder an die Schulter, er zuckte nicht, doch das leichte Zittern verebbte augenblicklich; seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als Morgan ihn verletzt ansah und er drehte den Blick weg ohne den Kopf zu bewegen.

„Ich habe mich so… schmutzig gefühlt…"  
Fügte er leise hinzu, ein belegtes Flüstern als Morgan ihm die Nachwirkungen vor Augen führte, als er ihm mit so viel Verständnis in der Stimme zeigte, dass ihm solch eine Art von Schmerz nicht unbekannt war und er schloss die Augen als es erneut schmerzte, das Unaussprechliche in seine Gedanken zu lassen. Seine Stimme zitterte und er biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht zu weinen, er riss sich zusammen.  
„Ich weiß, Großer, aber das geht vorbei. Glaub mir. Das geht vorbei. Du musst dir nur im Klaren drüber sein, dass du an nichts davon die Schuld trägst. Alle Opfer von Missbrauch fühlen sich schmutzig, weniger männlich… aber wenn du darüber redest, wenn du versuchst zu begreifen, dass es nicht deine Schuld war, dann geht das Gefühl weg. Du bist ein Opfer, das was er getan hat war krank und falsch. Es ist einfach falsch. Du darfst es nicht verschweigen, du musst reden, mit einem Psychologen mit mir. Ich weiß nicht, wem du dich anvertrauen willst. Vielleicht Hotch, ich halte das für eine gute Idee, zwischen euch ist noch nicht alles in Ordnung, oder?"  
Reid schüttelte den Kopf, als er daran dachte wie er Hotch im Krankenhaus gesehen hatte. Wie verzweifelt er ihn angesehen hatte, als er auf der Intensivstation zu sich gekommen war.  
„O.K. Aber du musst es tun, sonst wirst du nie darüber hinwegkommen."

„Hotch war damals im Krankenhaus dabei, als ich psychologisch betreut wurde, er hat gehört wie ich darüber reden musste, er hat ihnen gesagt wann sie aufhören sollten…. Wenn…"  
Seine Stimme brach und er wurde unruhiger, bewegte sich. Morgan legte beide Hände auf seine bebenden Schultern und ließ die Daumen leicht darauf kreisen, versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.  
„Scchhhh… was hast du ihnen erzählt damals?"  
Fragte er flüsternd. Er dachte an die Worte, die er gehört hatte, als Hotch in Boston mit dem Täter gesprochen hatte.  
_„…er hat mir in kleinsten Einzelheiten erzählt was er dir angetan hat, er hat mich sadistisch und überheblich angekeift und mir Dinge verraten, über die du nicht einmal mit mir gesprochen hast. Details, die du damals in den Gesprächen mit den Psychologen für dich behalten hast. Dinge, die nur du und er wissen."_

_„_Ich… ich musste darüber sprechen, was er getan hat… als es noch frisch war, als es erst Tage her gewesen war…ich hab mich so allein gefühlt, und doch wollte ich allein sein…"  
Morgan unterbrach ihn schnell.  
„Ist in Ordnung… aber du hast nicht über dich gesprochen, oder? Du hast distanziert und sachlich über Fakten gesprochen, wie über einen Fall, aber nicht wie du dich dabei gefühlt hast… was du getan hast, wie du dich verhalten hast, als du das durchlebt hast?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, die lauten Schreie schrillten durch seine Erinnerung, er hatte sich von seinem Körper isoliert, sich irgendwie selbst von außen betrachtet und nicht wahrhaben können, dass er es war, dem das angetan wurde, dessen Schreie ungehört durch die Kälte gehallt waren.  
„Das musst du tun… denn egal was du getan hast, du hättest das niemals verhindern können. Rede darüber. Glaub' mir Junge, das macht es leichter. Rede mit einer Vertrauensperson, besuche irgendwelche Meetings in Vegas, Selbsthilfegruppen. Nimm das Ernst, bitte, sei nicht so dumm wie ich. Sei nicht so stur. O.K.?

Sie schwiegen lange, als Reid den Blickkontakt zu Morgan hielt und sich irgendwo tief in diesen verletzten Augen wieder erkannte. Es war als würde er in einen Spiegel blicken. Er nickte zustimmend, betäubt von der Art wie Morgan ihn ansah. Und schließlich musste er es fragen und er wusste, dass Morgan ihm antworten würde  
„Was ist passiert, Derek?"  
Fragte Reid leise, einfühlsam. Die Stimme nur ein schwaches Hauchen; während er damit begann auch Morgan mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Geduldig wartete er ab und schließlich begann Morgan zu erzählen. Er vertraute sich Reid an, teilte mit ihm die Erlebnisse seiner Kindheit, den Missbrauch den er erduldet hatte von einer Person, zu der er aufgesehen hatte, die ihn geleitet hatte. Reid war noch nicht so weit sich so offen über seine Erlebnisse auszutauschen, aber dies über Derek zu erfahren brachte ihn einen Schritt näher es bald tun zu können. Denn vor keinem Menschen hatte er mehr Ehrfurcht als vor ihm. Und er verlor sich in die Geschichte, die Morgan ihm erzählte.

Charlene ging zwanzig Minuten vor dem Krankenzimmer auf und ab und hoffte, dass die beiden Männer irgendetwas, das einen Bruch erlitten hatte wieder in Ordnung bringen konnten. Und als die Tür geöffnet wurde und Reid mit gesenktem Blick in den Flur trat, sah sie ihn irritiert an, fürchtete schon, dass sie es nicht bewerkstelligt hatten.  
Er wischte sich die Augen und ihr Blick wanderte schließlich fragend zu Morgan, der nicht besser aussah. Doch die Stimmung war nicht schwer und bedrückend, das spürte sie als Spencer an ihr vorbei ging und sie leicht am Arm berührte, sie lächelten sich kurz an und sie wusste, dass alles in Ordnung war. Hier passierte nur etwas in das sie sich nicht einmischen durfte.  
„Geh schon mal ein Stück, ich muss noch mit deinem Herzblatt reden."  
Sagte Morgan und Reid grinste verlegen während er sich entfernte, die Gedanken sammelte.  
Charlene hatte die Arme vor die Brust verschränkt und sah Spencer nach, der langsam den Flur entlang ging und dabei nervös atmete.  
„Was…?"  
Fragte sie irritiert und suchte in Morgans Gesicht nach Antworten.  
„Spencer und ich haben noch was zu erledigen… ich bring ihn wieder."  
„Das will ich hoffen, er muss sich noch schonen."  
„Keine Sorge, bei mir ist er in guten Händen. Versprochen."  
„Ja, das weiß ich."  
Sie musste an das Foto denken, dass Spencer in seinem Büro angesehen hatte, ja, sie war sich sicher, dass dieser Mann aufpassen würde, daran würde es keinen Zweifel geben.  
„Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind, Agent Morgan…"  
Sie streckte ihm die Hand hin und Morgan umarmte sie kurz, der muskulöse Körper drückte sie sanft an sich.  
„Derek… gern geschehen. Hör zu, lass dich von Reids unschuldigen Gesicht und seinen Augen nicht täuschen, der Kleine hat es faustdick hinter den Ohren, vertrau mir, ich spreche aus Erfahrung. Wenn er erst mal aus sich herauskommt, dann bist du nicht sicher vor dem Blödsinn, den er im Kopf hat. Ach so, frag ihn niemals nach Statistiken und spiel auf keinen Fall Karten gegen ihn, verstanden?"  
„Ich werde es mir merken."  
Sie lachte jetzt, beruhigt, dass er ihre Sorge verschwinden ließ und sah ihm nach, wie seine Imposante Gestalt elegant an ihr vorbei ging. Im Flur blieb er noch einmal stehen und lächelte sie zufrieden an.

„Ach und mein Chef hat die Kosten für die Flüge, das Hotel und das Krankenhaus auf deinem Kreditkartenkonto gutschreiben lassen."  
Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn mehr als überrascht an.  
„Was? Wie…?"  
Stammelte sie und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
„Hübsche, das ist das FBI, gewöhn dich dran, Penelope hatte nicht mal Zeit sich die Lippen nachzuziehen um sich in dein Konto zu hacken, so ist sie mein kleiner Zuckermuffin. Schade, dass du sie nicht kennen gelernt hast. Naja, vielleicht ergibt sich da mal was, sie würde dir gefallen. Da fällt mir ein, sie wollte, dass ich Reid einen dicken, feuchten Kuss gebe… vielleicht kannst du das tun? Ich glaub' dieser Schmusequatsch ist nicht so mein Ding. Sie vermisst ihn schrecklich."  
Charlene lächelte und nickte ihm zustimmend zu. Doch dann wurde sie noch einmal ernst. Ihre tiefen Augen ruhten auf ihm.  
„Was wirst du tun?"  
Fragte sie und sah ihn fest an, während er wehmütig zu Reid sah, der im Flur verschwand.  
Derek ließ seinen Blick auf ihm ruhen und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass der letzte Schritt mehr als unangenehm für Reid sein würde, er wollte nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen machen musste. Das hatte nichts mit ihr zu tun, sie durfte es nicht wissen. Sie hätte es nicht erlaubt, und er selbst wusste, dass es eine Tortur werden würde, es würde nicht einfach sein.

„Äh, wir werden einen kleinen Spaziergang machen und ich werde ihm etwas zeigen, das ihm helfen wird."  
Sie sah nicht zufrieden mit seiner Antwort aus.  
„Und wenn es nicht funktioniert?"  
„Das wird es… es muss einfach."

TBC


	24. 23 : Erlösung

**Hallo, Danke für's Lesen und für's Interesse an dieser Story, ich habe keine Beta und Fehler schleichen sich oft ein, bitte seid nachsichtig. ****I do not own Criminal Minds or the lyrics I use and just two more days to got until we get ****a new episode!! YEAH!**

**23: Erlösung**

_The world seems not the same  
Though I know nothing has changed  
It's all my __state of mind_  
_I can't leave it all behind  
I have to stand up to be stronger__fades away_  
_It will be all right_

_I have to try  
To break free  
From the thoughts in my mind  
Use the time that I have  
I can say goodbye  
Have to make it right  
Have to fight  
'Cause I know in the end  
it's worthwhile  
That the pain that I feel  
slowly_

_I know  
I should realize  
Time is precious  
It is worthwhile  
Despite how I feel inside  
Have to trust it'll be alright  
Have to stand up to be stronger"_

_Within Temptation, Pale_

Der Moment in dem der Körper eine Schlafphase beendet, ist für seine Umwelt genau auszumachen, die Atmung verändert sich, ein flaches Ein- und Ausatmen wird gleichmäßiger, die Lippen schließen sich und die Atmung allein durch die Nase übernimmt die Kontrolle, die Augenlider bewegen sich, Wimpern erzittern, kaum zu erahnen, Muskeln zucken; bewegungslose Finger oder der Kopf verändern die Position, bewegen sich leicht, der Körper wird von Bewusstsein, von Leben durchströmt, das Gewicht verlagert sich, Anspannung weicht aus den Gliedern.

Der schlafende Körper selbst spürt diese Veränderung, wenn er die Ruhe des Schlafes verlässt; er wandert über einen schmalen Grad, erst ist er in einer Welt die in diesem Moment für ihn absolut real ist, dann realisiert der Verstand, dass im Grunde alles eine Illusion war, eine Traumwelt, nichts davon existiert wirklich. Alles was der Verstand in den vergangenen Stunden gesehen hat waren Bilder, Eindrücke, Erinnerungen, Geheimnisse.

Langsam fühlt sich der schlafende Körper wieder schwer an und er meldet sich ins Hier und Jetzt zurück … die Sinne werden schärfer, die Traumwelt verblasst, sie platzt wie eine Seifenblase. Gefühl fährt in die Glieder, Dunkelheit wird von Licht durchflutet. Ein geschwächter Körper braucht Schlaf, er braucht Ruhe um sich von seinen Strapazen zu erholen. Der Verstand hat sich in einer Schwebe befunden, friedlich war er in eine völlig andere Welt geführt worden, es wird Stunden her sein und er wird alles vergessen sobald er die Grenzen der Traumwelt verlässt und wieder erwacht, er wird nichts daraus mitnehmen können.

Der Körper ist Stunden zuvor in den Schlaf gesunken. Sobald er die Muskeln entspannt, flach liegt - und bereit ist, diese Welt zu verlassen - beginnt er eine Reise. Die Umwelt um einen Menschen verwandelt sich in verschwommene Formen, sie werden immer verzerrter, die Augenlider schließen sich, als hingen Gewichte an ihnen, sie schließen sich fest bis die Umwelt nur noch aus Schemen, aus Nebel besteht. Der Nebel wird von der Dunkelheit verschluckt und über Stunden passiert gar nichts. Der Körper ruht, der Verstand arbeit nicht, die Umwelt läuft weiter, Stunden vergehen langsam, doch für den schlafenden Körper bewegt sich alles wie im Wimpernschlag eines Augenblickes, Stunden rasen dahin ohne wahrgenommen zu werden. Es gibt nichts außer Dunkelheit, Ruhe und Frieden. Keine Gedanken, keine Sorgen. Es gibt nur Erholung. Alles ist schwarz, alles steht still.

Doch irgendwann wird die Dunkelheit durchbrochen, als wäre der Körper durch einen Tunnel gewandelt, tief unten im Erdreich. Kein Licht war zu sehen, der Schlafende ist auf eine Reise gegangen, langsam beinahe schwebend hat der Körper einen Schritt vor den anderen gesetzt, ist nach vorne durch den Tunnel gewatet, ohne Angst, ohne sich dessen überhaupt bewusst zu sein. Erst wenn die REM Schlafphase einsetzt und das Gehirn Signale schickt, so kommt ein erster Eindruck in den Verstand und irgendwo am Ende des Tunnels kann Licht ausgemacht werden. Der Eindruck wird klarer, es passiert etwas Unerklärliches, aber der Tunnel wird verlassen, der Körper tut den letzten Schritt und befindet sich nach der monotonen Wanderung durch die Dunkelheit in einer engen beleuchteten Röhre, er tritt ins Licht, er kann nicht darüber nachdenken, er kann es nicht kontrollieren und er befindet sich plötzlich in einem Traum, der farbenfroh eine ganze Welt voller Geheimnisse offenbart.

Als Traum im engeren Sinne wird das psychische Erleben im Schlaf bezeichnet, das überwiegend von visuellen und akustischen Wahrnehmungen geprägt ist. Kognitive Fähigkeiten wie begriffliches Denken und kausal-logisches Erinnern treten dabei in den Hintergrund. Während des Traumgeschehens ist eine Unterscheidung zwischen psychisch Erleben und körperlicher Sinneswahrnehmung aufgehoben und in diesem Moment, ist der Traum die völlig reale Welt. Die Welt in der sich ein verletzter, erschöpfter Körper so verzweifelt wünscht, die Welt, in der alles besser ist und in der es keine Schmerzen gibt.

Je nach Intensität des Traumes, der Dinge die in ihm erlebt werden, drängen sich Gefühle und Empfindungen in den Verstand. Man fühlt Angst, man fühlt Glück oder man fühlt sich jung und unsterblich.

Doch dieser Traum war für den schlafenden Mann immer gleich, es war die Reale Welt, so wie er sie einst betrachtet hatte. Sie sehen wollte. Sie erschaffen hatte. Der schwerfällige Körper war noch beweglicher, er war schmerzfrei und er war getrieben worden von dem Drang Leiden zu geben, Leben zu nehmen.

In seinem Traum wanderte er durch die Straßen. Es wurde langsam kälter und er fühlte den Wind, der um ihn wehte, ein kalter Wind, der die ersten Zeichen des Herbstes ankündigte, einige Blätter wurden friedlich über den Bürgersteig gewirbelt und das Laub leuchtete bereits rot und golden. Seine Schuhe trafen in einem lauten Geräusch auf den Asphalt, jeder Schritt hallte in seinen Ohren, er sah sich, wie er den Kragen seiner Jacke hochgezogen hatte und er fühlte sich lebendig und doch war er es nicht. Doch das war ein Traum, er freute sich auf das was passieren würde, aber alles andere, was sein Leben für immer verändern würde, war weit weg in der Realen Welt, in der Welt in der er zwei Schläuche in der Nase hatte, in der er eine Nadel im Arm hatte und ihm eine große Menge Morphium verabreicht wurde, um ihn ruhig zustellen und ihm das schlimmste an Schmerzen zu nehmen.

Die Ärzte waren gnädig zu ihm und in der Welt in der er sich nun befand, konnte er nur verächtlich darüber lachen. Wie sicher sie sich gefühlt haben, wie dumm sie alle waren… er hatte etwas verändert, die Familien der Opfer, das Leben eines jungen FBI Agenten, er hatte soviel genommen, einen Scherbenhaufen in ihrem arroganten Denken hinterlassen und doch hatte er so ein großartiges Gefühl von Stärke zurückbekommen.

In dieser grauenhaft realen Welt, in der er auf so viel Unverständnis für seine Taten traf, lag er in einem Bett. Und er war in der Aufwachphase, die ihn näher und näher an die Grenzen seiner Reise brachte. Er würde aufwachen, schmerzhaft von der Traumwelt in dieses Krankenbett gezerrt werden, seine Traumwelt wäre fort, ein Geheimnis, tief in seinem Inneren; verborgen für die Menschen um ihn herum.

Maschinen standen neben dem Bett in dem er so hilflos liegen musste, sie zeigten seine Vital Werte an und ließen ein rhythmisches Piepen durch den Raum hallen, wann immer sein Herz schlug. Im Traum hörte er das Geräusch nicht. Es blieb ihm verborgen während er seine Welt besuchte und lächelnd durch sie hindurchwanderte.

Er befand sich in einem Krankenhaus, aber er wurde nicht wie ein normaler Patient behandelt. An seiner Zimmertüre war ein Schloss, das sich nur von außen öffnen ließ. In der Mitte der Türe war ein kleines Fenster eingelassen, es war mit einem Gitter versperrt. Vor der Türe standen Polizisten, beobachteten jede seiner Bewegungen, während er mit einem friedlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen durch seinen Traum, seine Geheimnisse wanderte, sich in der Welt aufhielt, die er sich selbst geschaffen hatte. Seine Fingerkuppen kribbelten, sie brannten, als er sich an das Blut erinnerte, das er auf einem weichen, jungen Körper verschmiert hatte.

Er bewegte sich leicht im Schlaf, ein Stöhnen verließ seine Lippen, gepeinigt von Schmerz und doch schwang Erregung in diesem Laut mit. Er wollte über die Bettdecke streichen, sich in dieser Phase zwischen Traum und Wachsein mit allen Sinnen an dieses Gefühl erinnern, doch seine Bewegung wurde durch einen Ruck unterdrückt, er wachte auf, denn seine gesunde Hand war mit einer gepolsterten Manschette an den Rahmen des Bettes gefesselt.

Er stöhnte wieder, verharrte in der Bewegung und ließ sich zurück in den Schlaf gleiten… diese Fesseln existierten in diesem Moment nicht, nicht wenn er weiterhin in der Welt blieb, die er erschaffen hatte, dort waren seine Opfer gefesselt, erniedrigt, verletzt. Er hörte sie weinen, er hörte sie flehen, er hörte Schreie… und er sah sie sterben.

Er wanderte weiter, konnte die Schritte hören, fühlte den Wind. Er spürte die Aufregung, und dann tauchte das Mädchen wie aus dem Nichts in seinem Sichtfeld auf, ihre langen blonden Locken wippten hin und her, während sie versuchte schneller zu laufen. Er leckte sich die Lippen und wechselte die Richtung…

Sie hatte inne gehalten, nach hinten gesehen und plötzlich hatte er vor ihr gestanden, er bewegte sich im Schlaf, als er versuchte diesen längst vergessenen Geruch einzuatmen, ihn festzuhalten…

Die junge Frau hatte nach Zigarettenqualm und Bier gerochen und sie hatte nach etwas süßen gerochen, ihrem Parfum…

Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich, als er sie riechen konnte, seine Hände zuckten als er ihre Haut berührte, als er ihre Arme unter seinem Griff spürte…

Die großen Augen sahen ihn an, die Pupillen in Angst so geweitet wie die Augen eines Kindes. Und doch flackerte Erkenntnis in ihnen auf… sie wusste was passieren würde, bevor die Information in ihrem Gehirn wirkte.

Die Grenze kam näher, er wollte nicht aufwachen und verharrte bei der Erinnerung an etwas Schönem, Großartigem. Ihre hellen Augen veränderten sich, sie waren immer noch voller Angst, aber jetzt kam Erschöpfung hinzu, sie verwandelten sich, wurden zu den flehenden Augen eines jungen Mannes. Die Umgebung veränderte sich plötzlich, er roch Angst und Schweiß, den Körper eines Mannes und er sah den dunklen Raum vor sich, in dem ein Bett im Mondlicht beleuchtet wurde, in dem längst verblasste Sonnenstrahlen einfielen… golden und rot… so rot wie Blut.

Und er konnte das Blut riechen und hörte die dünne Stimme…

_„Bitte… bitte nicht."_

Der Körper, der weiter ins Bewusstsein trat und im Traum die Perspektive wechselte erzitterte schließlich. Die Dunkelheit wich einem unangenehmen künstlichen Licht, die braunen Augen des FBI Jungen verschwanden und ebenso tat es die Erregung die er gespürt hatte und er sah die Sonne in der Dämmerung rot leuchten. Er sah einen großen, starken Mann, der ihn gegen eine Autotür schubste, die Augen blitzen voller Zorn. Sie alle starrten auf dem Jungen der am Boden lag und sein Leben aushauchte und er konnte die flehenden Augen erneut sehen.

Die Lider zitterten und die Dämmerung verschwand, Robert Anthony Higgers Augenlider sprangen auf, und Schmerz traf ihn hart wie der Bürgersteig sein erstes Opfer hart am Kopf erwischt hatte…

Er blinzelte irritiert und übertrat die Grenze, schließlich fand er sich in der Realen Welt wieder, und das letzte was er gesehen hat, das letzte Geheimnis, das ihm so viel Genugtuung brachte, waren die braunen Augen von Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid, der ihn zwei Jahre zuvor so eindringlich angesehen und nach Reue gesucht hatte, nach einem Zeichen von Mitleid, doch das hatte er bei ihm niemals gefunden.

Er blinzelte die letzten Spuren des Traumes fort, als er die dunklen Augen sah, die ihn nun durch das kleine Fenster in der Türe anstarrten. Er konnte nur Abscheu und Wut darin lesen und plötzlich fühlte er sich hilflos, er versuchte die Arme zu bewegen, aber die Fesseln an der einen Hand ließen keinen Platz, und der Gips an der anderen fixierte den Arm. Er musste so liegen bleiben und warten, bis die Schwester ihn in Begleitung eines Polizisten beim Wasserlassen half oder ihm was zu Essen oder zu Trinken gab.

Er blinzelte erneut und wich trotzdem dem bohrenden Blick nicht aus.

Die großen Taten lagen hinter ihm, hier durfte er keine Anerkennung erwarten. Doch er fühlte sich noch immer überlegen, beflügelt von dem, was er getan hatte.

Er grinste schwach, aber gehässig, während er dem Blick voller Hass und Abscheu standhielt.

Er kannte diese Augen, braune Augen über denen sich die Augenbrauen wütend zusammengezogen hatten. Sie hatten ihn voller Zorn angefunkelt. Eine Stimme schallte in seinem Kopf, so wütend, so verächtlich…

_„Du Hurensohn, mach dich auf was gefasst, ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir! Alles was du dem Jungen angetan hast, zahl ich dir zurück, sogar doppelt! Dir wird das Lachen gleich vergehen. Du solltest beten, dass der Junge überlebt! Sonst mach' ich dich fertig, das schwöre ich dir! Du hast mein Wort! Wenn er stirbt, mach ich dich kalt!"_

Er lächelte angestrengt auch wenn es für Derek Morgan überzeugend aussehen musste, er fühlte sich so hilflos so flach dazuliegen, seine Nasenflügel bebten vor Wut und vor Schmerz, der die Überhand zu gewinnen schien, seine Nase war immer noch geschwollen, als der große Mann sie ihm neun Tage zuvor gebrochen hatte. Doch Higgers würde ihn sofort kaltmachen, wenn er auch nur für zehn Sekunden aufstehen könnte. Doch er konnte nicht aufstehen. Die Traumwelt war alles was er noch hatte. Er lag bereits im Sterben, sie gaben ihm Morphium, um es erträglich zu machen. Sie konnten tun was sie wollten, er hatte diese Welt schon längst verlassen. Er sah weiter in die wütenden Augen, von Spezial Agent Derek Morgan, er hatte seinen Namen erfahren als er sich über ihn beschweren wollte, aufgrund der unangemessenen groben Verhaftungsmethode. Er war auf taube Ohren gestoßen ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass Agent Morgan ihm den Arm gebrochen hatte. In diesem Moment brannte er beinahe ein Loch in seine Gestalt, sein Blick heiß und schneidend wie ein Laser, der Diamanten schliff. Higgers erzitterte und war dankbar, dass die Türe geschlossen war und dieser Kerl nicht zu ihm konnte. Die Taten lagen hinter ihm und doch bekam er das Grinsen nicht aus dem Gesicht…

_Wenn er stirbt mach ich dich kalt…_

Dann musste der hübsche Junge tot sein, genau wie alle anderen, er musste verblutet sein in den Armen des Mannes, der die Fassung verloren hat, der schon einmal zu spät gekommen war. Er hatte schließlich gewonnen, er hatte über das verdammte FBI gewonnen.

Er lachte selbstgefällig, stierte ihn überheblich an.

Derek drehte sich angewidert um und bewegte sich von der Türe weg. Er nickte dem Beamten, der bewaffnet vor der Türe stand, kurz zu. Der Mann hinter der Türe starb einen grausamen Tod, der sich schon über Tage hinzog. Sein Tod war lang und schmerzhaft, sie gaben ihm Medikamente, aber sie hielten die Dosis gering, sie mussten ihn nüchtern halten, um möglichst viele Details über seine Taten in Erfahrung zu bringen. Jeden Tag musste er Gespräche mit Psychologen, mit der Polizei führen und doch niemand konnte ihn verstehen. Niemand konnte auch nur nachvollziehen was sich in seinem kranken Gehirn abspielte.

Langsam und nachdenklich bewegte sich Derek auf die Sitzreihe mit Wartestühlen zu. Sein Herz hämmerte wild in seiner Brust. Erinnerungen an seine eigene Konfrontation mit dem Mann, der ihn als Kind missbraucht hatte strömten durch seine Gedanken und seine wütenden Gesichtszüge wurden von Schmerz erfüllt als er Reids leeren Gesichtsausdruck sah. Der junge Mann saß einige Meter weiter auf einen Stuhl und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, was in ihm vorging. Doch Derek konnte er nicht täuschen und er musste an seine eigenen Erlebnisse denken. Er hatte sie viele Jahre zuvor verarbeitet, er lebte mit ihnen, und er wusste, dass es besser wurde, einfacher mit jedem Tag der verging, aber er wusste auch, dass es etwas war, das ihn ein ganzes Leben begleiten würde, etwas, das immerzu präsent war, tief verborgen weit weg außer Reichweite, dort wo eine kleine Wunde immer noch leicht blutete, für niemanden von Außen sichtbar. Er ließ sich langsam neben die blasse Gestalt, die Gedankenversunken vor sich auf den Boden starte, auf den Stuhl fallen. Er sah genau wie Spencer Reid es neben ihm auch tat auf den Boden, fixierte einen Unsichtbaren Punkt vor ihnen.

„Hey, wie sieht's aus?"

Fragte Derek leise. Als keine Antwort kam, ließ er den Blick langsam zu ihm herüberwandern, sah ihn von der Seite an.

„Reid?"

Fragte Derek leise und legte einen Arm auf seinen, ließ einen besorgten Blick auf sein Gesicht gerichtet und Reid zuckte leicht zusammen. Er schlang sich die Arme um den Körper, als würde er frieren. Er verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz. Morgans Augenbrauen zogen sich fragend zusammen.

Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und sah Morgan an. Er schaffte es ein kleines Lächeln über die Lippen kommen zu lassen, auch wenn sie farblos wirkten und sein Gesicht blass war.

„Mir geht's gut. Tut mir leid, mir gingen nur grad ein paar Dinge durch den Kopf."

Reid dachte an die letzten Minuten, Morgan hatte ihn völlig überrumpelt. Ihn so schnell in die Onkologie gebracht, dass er im ersten Moment gar nicht realisiert hatte, dass Robert Anthony Higgers im gleichen Krankenhaus war wie er selbst. Niemand hatte es ihm gesagt und der Gedanke daran, dem Täter die ganze Zeit über so nahe gewesen zu sein schnürte ihm nun die Kehle zu.

Morgans Stimme riss ihn aus den Gedanken und zwang ihn zu einem Lächeln.

„Reid, dir gehen viel zu viele Dinge durch den Kopf… das war immer schon so."

Lachte Morgan und schaffte es, dass er sich entspannte.

„Ich möchte wieder in mein Zimmer gehen…"

Flüsterte er und wollte aufstehen - weglaufen - seine Reaktion überraschte Morgan, doch weil Reid nicht sofort hochkam konnte er ihn geschickt festhalten.

„Reid wir ziehen das jetzt durch, ich hab' dir doch erklärt, dass es wichtig ist, es ist wirklich wichtig für dich."

„Aber ich werde ihn doch bei der Verhandlung sehen, er wird doch verurteilt werden… Hotch hat gesagt…"

„Reid, es ist egal was Hotch gesagt hat, dieser Kerl liegt im Sterben, er wird niemals einen Gerichtsaal von Innen sehen… das hier ist die letzte Chance die du hast. Ein für alle Mal. Du wirst keine weitere bekommen."

Sie schwiegen, dann stand Derek langsam auf und stellte sich vor Reid, er sah nach unten, rieb sich über den Bart.

„Hast du Schmerzen?"

Fragte Morgan beiläufig und lenkte ihn von dem ab, das ihm durch den Kopf ging. Reid schüttelte den Kopf, er wollte die Frage abtun statt sie zu beantworten.

„Die müssen total irre sein, dich nach Hause zu schicken…"

Reid lachte laut auf, dann sah er Derek herausfordernd an.

„Ach ja, ich könnte dich jeder Zeit im Zehnkampf schlagen."

„Sicher Großer… du könntest nicht einmal Stephen Hawkings im Zehnkampf schlagen."

Er atmete laut aus, die Anspannung wich etwas von ihm. Morgan und er tauschten ein paar Sticheleien aus und die Welt war wieder in Ordnung. Was sie hier taten musste einfach eine Illusion sein, dennoch stellte Reid fest, dass es funktionierte. Die Basis, die sie wiedererlangt hatten schien nicht verloren. Er musste sich nicht mehr wehren, alles was er so verzweifelt blockte, drang an die Oberfläche, er vertraute Derek. Die Panik über das, was ihm bevorstand verschwand in seiner Gegenwart. Und er wusste, dass dieser Weg das Beste für ihn war. Er konnte nicht weglaufen, nicht vor dem Täter. Das war seine letzte Chance.

_Es ist wichtig für dich… einen Schlussstrich ziehen…_

„Fertig?"

Fragte Morgan leise und versuchte das ganze etwas zu beschleunigen und als Reid verlegen zu ihm aufsah, legte er verständnisvoll die Hände an Reids Ellbogen. Nickte ihm fragend zu.

Reid schloss die Augen und ein Nicken war die Antwort, er stöhnte leise auf als Morgan ihn schließlich schnell auf die Beine zog, ihm half aufzustehen.

„Na komm."

Er biss sich auf die Lippen und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz, er brauchte etwas Zeit, um sich aufzurichten, das verwundete Gewebe zu dehnen.

„Ich kann echt nicht glauben, dass sie dich nach Haue schicken, du kannst dich kaum bewegen."

Reid verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Morgan, es ist neun Tage her, es geht mir gut. Wirklich. Keine Infektion… alles gut. Physiotherapie kann ich auch in Vegas machen."

Morgans Blick durchbohrte ihn förmlich, er legte den Kopf schräg, irgendwie zweifelnd.

„Nur leichte Schmerzen, …ganz leicht… halb so schlimm."

Fügte Reid schnell hinzu und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Morgan schüttelte den Kopf, er ertrug alles ohne sich zu beklagen, ohne Schwäche zu zeigen und Morgan grinste anerkennend. Reid war schon immer hart im Nehmen gewesen auch wenn er nicht so aussah. Das imponierte ihm und dennoch beobachtete er Reid mit besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Na komm, du Genie. Bringen wir es hinter uns. Um ehrlich zu sein, du hast schon mal besser ausgesehen. Du kannst dich im Flugzeug ausruhen."

Er ließ Reid vorgehen, damit er ihn nicht ansehen musste. Langsam wie in Zeitlupe bewegte sich der Junge vorwärts zu der Türe des Krankenzimmers. Morgan hielt die Hände leicht hoch, jederzeit darauf gefasst den Arm auszustrecken und Reid festzuhalten, falls er fallen sollte.

„Okay. Ich bin direkt hinter dir, es kann nichts passieren, ich pass auf. Du musst das tun, es hilft, glaub' mir."

Versuchte es Morgan und war sich dessen unangenehm bewusst, dass er ihn in der Polizeiwache nicht hatte beschützen können. Und er hatte Recht, Reid musste das um seiner selbst willen tun, doch es war nicht leicht, wie schwer es tatsächlich war, hatte Morgan selbst bereits schmerzhaft erfahren.

„Derek, ich weiß."

Er klang leicht gereizt, er stöhnte leicht auf, als er sich weiter aufrichtete, um durch die kleine Fensterscheibe zu sehen, er legte beide Hände auf die Türe und gab sich Halt. Doch er erstarrte schließlich in der Bewegung und sah zur Seite.

„Ich kann das nicht, Morgan… ich…"

Morgan drehte ihn zu sich und Reid sah verlegen auf dem Boden, seine Atmung ging schnell, er bekam Panik. Und er blockte genau so ab wie er es in Quantico getan hatte.

„Reid, hör mir zu!"

Sagte Morgan laut, denn das würde er nicht zulassen. Reid drehte den Kopf weg und wollte ihm nicht zuhören. Er wich seinem Blick aus, doch Morgan wurde lauter, beinahe wütend sprach er weiter und brachte den Jungen dazu ihm zuzuhören. Er sagte ihm Worte, die er nicht sagen wollte, die ihm schmerzten und vor Augen führten, was passiert war.

„Er hat dich entführt, er hat dir wehgetan. Er hatte Macht über dich, und er hat es immer noch, er hatte die Kontrolle, er war stärker als du und das hat er dir auf schmerzliche Weise auch demonstriert. Tagelang, er hat mit deinen Ängsten gespielt, er hätte dich umbringen können… Reid, du wirst dein Leben lang daran denken, diese Stunden, diese Tage immer wieder vor dir sehen und du wirst immer wieder denken, warum konnte ich das nicht verhindern… das tun wir alle, Reid. Aber du kannst ihn dir jetzt ansehen und verstehen, dass er niemals wieder einem anderen Menschen etwas antun kann, dass er keine Macht hat und dass du gewonnen hast, verstehst du das, du bist hier, du hast das überlebt - zwei Mal - du hast gewonnen! Der Kerl ist krank, das ist kein menschliches Wesen, er wollte dir zeigen was er drauf hat, dir klarmachen, dass er dich brechen kann… aber zu diesem Spiel gehören zwei. Und du bist noch nicht aus dem Rennen. Weil du stärker bist als dieses feige Schwein. Du weißt das, ich weiß das, du musst dich zusammennehmen, und ihm in die Augen sehen, du musst ihm zeigen, dass du stärker bist, er hält dich für tot, er fühlt sich überlegen, weil er seine kranke Phantasie zu einem Ende gebracht hat, beweis' ihm das Gegenteil! Reid, es hat mir auch geholfen das Schwein anzusehen, das mir das angetan hat und ich habe mich endlich frei gefühlt. Okay?"

Er nickte und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, er bemerkte nicht dass sie geflossen war, vielleicht war sie durch Schmerz unwillkürlich gekommen vielleicht auch weil Morgans wütende Worte in ihm wirkten.

Er drehte sich in einer schnellen Bewegung um und drehte Morgan den Rücken zu. Morgan ging einen Schritt zurück und gab Reid etwas Raum.

Und er tat es einfach, er sah hoch durch die Scheibe und ließ seinen Blick ausdruckslos auf die gebrochene Gestalt in dem Krankenbett ruhen. Und die Erinnerung kam zurück, gnadenlos, hart.

_… und jetzt wirst du dein Shirt ausziehen…_

Reid atmete tief ein…

_… mein hübscher Junge…_

Und er hielt die Luft an, hielt die Zeit an jetzt hier und in diesem Moment.

_…das reicht dir noch nicht…_

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte ruhig weiterzuatmen, während er immer noch diesen Mann vor sich sah. Das Gewicht so schmerzlich auf sich spürte.

_… Wenn du dich wehrst, werde ich dich töten! Und je lauter du schreist, umso geiler macht mich das… und jetzt halt still_

Er zitterte leicht, doch er behielt die Fassung und er öffnete die Augen wieder und blickte in die grauen, kalten Augen seines Peinigers. Sie waren trübe und schmerzerfüllt.

_…Den Typ im Anzug, nach dem du damals so verzweifelt gerufen hast. Er ist nicht gekommen, Bürschchen, er hat dich hängen lassen und ich verrate dir was, er wird auch jetzt nicht kommen, er hat mir gedroht, und dafür hab ich ihn bestraft. Ich habe ihn getötet. Das Blut triefte aus der Wunde, als er sein Leben ausgehaucht hat._

Wut kam hinzu, und ihm wurde schwindelig von diesem Gefühl. Es schmerzte was er ihm über Hotch gesagt hatte, es brannte in seinem Inneren wenn er daran dachte, dass es auch die Wahrheit hätte sein können und die Luft blieb wie ein Feuer in seinen Lungen.

_… Spencer, atme… atme…_

Erinnerte er sich selbst in Gedanken, es summte laut in seinen Ohren.

Und seine Augen blieben fest auf die von Higgers gerichtet, er sah ihn an, voller Verachtung, voller Genugtuung, ein starrer Blick, fest und selbstbewusst und doch so voller Hass. In Higgers schmerzverzerrten Gesicht fuhr ein Ausdruck von Überraschung, er sah die Augen, die er zuvor in seinem Traum gesehen hatte, die Augen die er wieder sehen würde, wenn er diese Welt verlassen würde… bald. Er hatte sich gefreut, den Jungen im Jenseits weiterzuquälen. Aber er war hier, hier in der Realen Welt, er hatte ihn nicht umgebracht… er würde gehen müssen und der FBI Junge würde zurückbleiben, am Leben bleiben. Higgers atmete wütend und hielt den Blick und Spencer sah ihn so lange an, bis die grauen Augen sich schlossen, immer noch verfolgt von Spencer Reids verächtlich blickenden braunen Augen, die längst nicht mehr leer waren, die längst aufgegeben hatten nach Reue zu suchen… die voller Leben waren.

_…Was wollen Sie mir tun? Sehen Sie sich an, Sie haben Schmerzen, wie sollen Sie noch einen hochbekommen? Es hat doch bei dem Polizisten, den sie getötet haben, schon nicht mehr geklappt. Lassen Sie mich gehen._

_… Spencer, du musst atmen!_

Er wand sich in einer schnellen Bewegung ab in dem Moment als Morgans Hand sich auf seinen Rücken legte, unter der Berührung, die ihn erschreckte atmete Reid endlich aus, stieß die Luft aus, die er viel zu lange angehalten hatte, auch wenn er es nicht schaffte wieder einzuatmen, die Luft bleib ihm in der brennenden Kehle stecken, der bittere Geschmack nach Magensäure lastete auf seiner Zunge.

Reid ließ die Gedanken um die verschiedenen Erlebnisse kreisen. Schnell, immer schneller. Der Schock begann in ihm zu wirken. Adrenalin wurde in seine Blutbahnen gepumpt.

_Oh Gott, dieser Mann hat mich angefasst, er hat mich berührt und er hat Dinge geflüstert, die ich nur in meinen Alpträumen höre… er hat auf mir gesessen… mich zu Boden gedrückt… er hätte…_

Und er begann zu zittern, bei der Erinnerung an den Griff an seinem Gürtel, den der Täter öffnen wollte.

Die warme fleischige Hand, die versucht hatte den Knopf seiner Hose zu öffnen, er hörte Higgers Stimme, spürte den Fall in die Schwärze des dunklen Abgrundes, dessen Boden so tief lag, dass er vom Rand aus nicht auszumachen war. Und zitternd reagierte der Körper, als Angst ihn traf, nun sein Leben verloren zu haben.

„Scheiße ich hatte so eine Angst!"

Stammelte er und begann sich an seine Gefühle zu erinnern, die er empfunden hatte, als er mit Higgers im Auto gesessen hatte.

_Du gehörst mir, nur mir. Und du wirst mich anbetteln, dich zu erlösen_

Als er mit ihm allein gewesen war, als der schwere Mann auf ihm gesessen hatte und der Schuss sich gelöst hatte… als er dachte sein Leben verlieren zu müssen und niemand da gewesen ist… Als er dachte Higgers hätte Hotch getötet. Dieser Mann hatte ihm zu viel Schmerz angetan, viel zu viel… doch er hatte ihn nicht angebettelt, dazu war es nicht gekommen.

Reid zitterte heftig, er schluchzte und fuhr sich durch die Haare, er wollte fortgehen, und merkte nicht, dass seine zitternden Beine ihn nicht hielten.

Er kämpfte mit allem, mit Emotionen, die er nicht verstand, mit denen er sich nie beschäftigt hatte und er schnappte schluchzend nach Luft, er zwang sich mehrere Schritte zurück, auf die Sitzreihe zu. Er entfernte sich, doch Derek würde das nicht zulassen. Dieses Mal nicht. Er ging ihm langsam hinterher, ließ allerdings noch Abstand zu ihm.

„Es trifft dich, Großer, alles in Ordnung, ich bin da… alles gut, das war längst überfällig. Es ist alles gut, du hast die Kontrolle… nur du."

Stellte Morgan ruhig fest und sah Reid eindringlich an.

„Es ist vorbei. Reid, ruhig."

Sagte Morgan leise und ruhig er machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, hob die Arme dabei in einer beruhigenden Geste, zeigte ihm, dass es keine Bedrohung gab. Doch seine Stimme erreichte ihn noch nicht.

_Weißt du noch, wie ich dich auf das Bett gedrückt habe? Nur weil ich heute keinen mehr hochkriege, heißt das nicht, dass ich keinen Spaß mit dir haben kann, ich habe Jahre auf diesen Moment gewartet. Ich kann dir auf jede andere Weise, so viel Schmerz zufügen, du wirst mich anflehen! Ich kann dir so verdammt wehtun…_

Reid hörte nicht auf zu zittern, er wehrte sich, schlug mit den Armen als er immer noch mit den Gedanken in der Vergangenheit war in der ihm der Täter zu Boden gerissen und ihn fest auf diesen gedrückt hatte, ihm diese Worte gesagt hatte. Und langsam begann er zu begreifen, dass dieser Kerl niemals wieder irgendjemanden zu Boden drücken würde. Es nicht mehr kann und Reid kam endlich wieder in die Gegenwart…

Morgan griff nach seinen zitternden Armen, hielt ihn an den Unterarmen fest und versuchte Blickkontakt herzustellen. Reid vibrierte unter seinem festen Griff, doch er wehrte sich nicht mehr, er ließ zu, dass Morgan ihn schmerzhaft festhielt.

„Ich krieg keine Luft, ich kann nicht atmen…"

Brachte er schließlich heraus, er versuchte zu atmen, aber der Schmerz drückte ihn unter Wasser, hielt ihn fest und ließ keine Luft in seine Lungen…

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn, erneut stürzte das auf ihn ein was er so krampfhaft versuchte abzublocken, wann immer er wach war. Jede Minute seines Lebens.

Reid kämpfte mit der Fassung und er wusste, dass er sie nicht wahren konnte. Dieses Mal nicht.

Morgan ging noch näher an ihn heran und Spencer Reid ließ zu, dass der Sturm über ihn hinweg zog, dass die Geheimnisse über ihn hereinbrachen, alles stürzte auf ihn ein, er fühlte sich wie im Auge eines Hurrikans. Derek hielt ihn schließlich fest und Reid ließ es zu, dass das Erlebte in ihm wirkte, dass er es verstand und dem Schock nachgab. Er ließ endlich los und begann laut in Morgans Armen zu weinen, ließ sich halten und Trost spenden, als wäre er in Kind. Er ließ endlich die Emotionen frei, die er im Krankenhaus zwei Jahre zuvor so krampfhaft zurückgehalten hatte. Dabei hätte es vieles leichter gemacht, damals hätte er die Nähe des Teams mehr als nötig gebraucht.

Morgan hielt ihn und versuchte ihn zu trösten.

„Reid, atme! Ruhig… ganz ruhig. Es geht, vertrau mir, es geht..."

Und er atmete, laut und seufzend und dann schluchzte er als er es schaffte aus den tiefen des dunklen Wassers aufzutauchen und wieder gleichmäßig zu atmen.

„Es ist vorbei, ist okay."

Doch er konnte nicht aufhören zu schluchzen, als er an das dachte was der Täter wieder mit ihm hätte anstellen können, wenn er nicht aus dem Wagen gesprungen wäre. Worte so schmerzhaft in seiner Erinnerung.

_Weißt du noch, wie deine Muskeln dem Druck nachgegeben haben, wie sie mich willkommen geheißen haben, als ich dich gebrochen habe, als ich in dir war und du meine Macht spüren musstest? Du hast so gezittert, du hast so geschrieen und ich hatte die Macht, nur ich allein_

Er schaffte es endlich alles herauszulassen, jemanden an seinem eigenen Schmerz teilhaben zu lassen, jemand der in diesem Moment mit einer schützenden Geste das auffing, was er an Angst und Verzweiflung, Erniedrigung und an Verlust angestaut hatte.

„Ist gut…"

Derek rieb ihm den Rücken und schließlich verebbten die Schluchzer. Und alles was blieb war das rhythmische, leichte Atmen, das jetzt ganz ohne Schmerzen aus seinen Lungen kam. Der Adrenalin Schub der Panik ließ nach. Das Feuer erlosch. Der Körper kam herunter, von der Achterbahnfahrt der Gefühle und Eindrücke. Von dem Adrenalinstrom, der ihn durchzuckt hatte. Und er versuchte mit der Gegenwart wieder klar zu kommen. Hotch' Worte in seinem Kopf

_„Es sind Bilder, es sind Details, mit denen nicht mal ich fertig werden kann. Ich kann keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen ohne solch eine Wut auf mich, auf dich und vor allem auf ihn zu empfinden…"_

Und er verstand Hotch. Und zum ersten Mal verstand er die Schuld, die er Hotch gegeben hatte, die Unausgesprochenen Dinge, die einen Keil zwischen sie getrieben hatten. Er klammerte sich an Morgan und diesmal empfand er keine Scham, er fühlte sich nicht erniedrigt und nicht hilflos, er hatte jemanden bei sich, der genau so etwas schmerzhaftes erlebt hatte, jemanden der jetzt einfach nur für ihn da war ohne etwas anderes als Reid zu sehen. Er war kein Opfer mehr. Die Blicke waren verschwunden, er ließ los.

_Ich habe die Kontrolle… ich bin stärker, ich habe die Kontrolle…_

Derek kämpfe mit seinen eigenen Tränen und er spürte immer noch die gleiche Wut darüber, wie irgendjemand sich an diesen unschuldigen Jungen vergreifen konnte. Er rieb ihn immer noch über den Rücken, er tat es sanft und hielt ihn fest. Es lag nichts Peinliches in dieser Geste, Derek verstand ihn, er half ihm einen Weg zu gehen, den er selbst schon vor vielen Jahren gegangen war, auch sein eigener Schmerz drang nach oben und sie teilten ein Geheimnis miteinander - ein ähnliches Schicksal. Er litt in diesem Moment mit seinem Freund, er konnte es verarbeiten, es verdrängen, aber er würde es genauso wenig wie er jemals vergessen, Reids Weg zu begleiten führte ihn vor Augen, dass der Schmerz noch immer da war. Er hatte die Erinnerung weit weg geschoben, fort an einen Ort wo er nicht länger präsent war und doch hat er ihn all die Jahre begleitet wie ein leichter, ständiger Schmerz, der immer da war, aber der mit den Jahren einfach nicht mehr wahrgenommen wurde, weil er Teil des Lebens geworden ist. Und auch in diesem Moment tauchte er für Morgan an die Oberfläche, reflektiert von Reids Gefühlen und er zeigte ihm wie verwundbar er eigentlich war und gleichzeitig wie stark.

_Ich habe die Kontrolle… alles okay…_

Und Reids Angst wich Erkenntnis und Erleichterung. Dieser Kerl würde sich nie vor Gericht verantworten müssen, aber das war auch nicht nötig, er würde bald einem mächtigeren Gericht gegenüber treten und dort seine gerechte Strafe erhalten. Die Hölle würde der richtige Ort für diese kranke Seele sein.

Morgan löste sich schließlich von ihm, ließ aber eine Hand auf seiner Schulter ruhen.

„Alles klar?"

Fragte Morgan leise, als Reids Körper schließlich ruhig wurde.

Er antwortete nicht, er versuchte immer noch seine beschleunigte Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Die Minuten verstrichen, in denen sie gar nichts sagten. Derek hielt den Blick auf Reid, beobachtete wie er sich beruhigte, wie er sich sammelte und wie der Sturm schließlich endete und Normalität die Oberhand gewann.

Derek hob fragend die Augenbrauen. Sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Schließlich lächelte Reid und hielt sich die Seite. Atmete laut aus… ruhiger, beinahe erleichtert.

„Reid, alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Er nickte hastig, leckte sich die Lippen und suchte nach Worten. Doch nichts, was auch immer er sagen wollte würde dem gerecht werden wie er sich fühlte. Er spürte wie er losließ, wie sein Verstand sich von dem löste, das ihn wie eine schwarze Wolke eingehüllt hatte.

„Ja…"

Brachte er schließlich leise heraus, es klang beinahe überrascht, und in dem Moment, als das kleine Wort seine Lippen verlassen hatte wusste er, das es die Wahrheit war. Der Sturm war über ihn hinweg gezogen, der Ort, der seine Seele beherbergte stand noch, er hatte sich dem widersetzt.

„Ja… ich, es geht mir gut…"

Antwortete er noch einmal, um seinen Worten mehr Nachdruck zu geben.

„Ist gut, ist in Ordnung…"

Sagte er leicht irritiert, als er wusste, dass das in diesem Augenblick wirklich der Wahrheit entsprach. Kein Übertreiben, keine Lügen oder Verleumdungen, keine Geheimnisse. Er lächelte Morgan warm an. Seine Stimmung schlug um, er wirkte entspannt, seine Augen wirkten strahlender, die Angst war aus ihnen gewichen.

„Sicher?"

Fragte Morgan besorgt und näherte sich dem Jungen wieder, sah ihn in die Augen.

„Sicher… ich möchte einfach nur nach Hause."

Er hielt Morgans Blick stand und lächelte immer noch aufrichtig. Alles fühlte sich plötzlich besser an und er empfand ein seltsames Gefühl, eine Erleichterung wie er sie vorher noch nicht gekannt hatte. Plötzlich war er ungeduldig sein Leben wieder auf die Reihe zu bekommen, ungeduldig wieder anzufangen.

„Dann bring ich dich zurück, deine Süße vermisst dich sicher schon. Großer, du musst dich ausruhen. Was meinst du?"

Er nickte dankbar, und wirkte äußerlich entspannt, doch niemand bemerkte den Tumult, der in seinem Inneren wütete, der die neuen Eindrücke ordnete.

„Du beeindruckst mich, du bist tough. Du musst dich mit dem ganzen Zeug auseinander setzen und dankbar sein, eine zweite Chance erhalten zu haben. Hotch wird so stolz auf dich sein. Ernsthaft. Du hast es überstanden, es ist vorbei für immer. Und Reid, er wird sterben… und es wird kein schöner Tod sein, aber du bist hier, du hast es überlebt. Ich glaube für ihn wird das Strafe genug sein."

„Danke Derek. Ich will einfach nur weg von hier."

„Haben sie dir Medikamente mitgegeben?"

Fragte er um einen neutralen Tonfall bemüht. Er versuchte Zeit zu schinden. Denn er wusste, dass Reid seine zweite Chance weit weg auf der anderen Seite der Vereinigten Staaten nutzen würde.

„Ja, haben sie…"

Antwortete er ohne Derek anzusehen, doch seine leise Stimme zwang ihn aufzublicken und seinen Augen zu begegnen.

„Ich wünschte, du würdest zurückkommen… dann könntest du Typen wie den fertigmachen… verhindern, dass Menschen das gleiche widerfährt wie dir…"

Er lachte belustigt auf.

„Das Leben ist nicht fair, Morgan… wir kriegen einen und zwei andere laufen auch weiterhin draußen rum. Wo liegt der Sinn?"

„Ja schon, aber wir tun trotzdem etwas und ich kann mich erinnern, dass auch du einmal einen Sinn in dieser Arbeit gesehen hast, oder nicht?"

Er hob die Hand und unterbrach ihn.

„Derek, ich…"

„Ja, schon klar… du brauchst Zeit."

„Ich kann nicht…"

_Noch nicht_

Fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Doch er sah ihn weiterhin wehmütig an.

„Es tut mir leid."

Morgan legte seine Hand auf Reids Schulter und merkte wie der Körper leicht zitterte, kaum wahrnehmbar vibrierte er unter Morgans Handfläche.

„Das muss dir nicht leid tun, Großer, ich versteh' dich. Glaub' mir."

Reid nickte und lächelte Morgan breit an. Er konnte nicht anders als das Lächeln zu erwidern, erleichtert stellte er fest, dass Reid wie früher lächelte, seine Augen taten es ebenfalls und doch lag ein Schmerz in ihnen, den er nicht deuten konnte.

„Danke…Derek, danke für alles."

Reid zögerte noch einen kurzen Augenblick dann umarmte er Derek fest, verabschiedete sich von ihm.

„Du musst mich gehen lassen."

Flüsterte Reid viel zu leise. Die Worte verließen seine Lippen kaum, niemals laut ausgesprochen hörte Derek sie in seinem Ohr.

„Ich weiß, aber es fällt mir nicht leicht. Ich bin immer da, das weißt du, oder?"

Reid nickte.

„Ich weiß… ich muss die Dinge neu justieren, über einiges nachdenken, ich brauche einfach Abstand. Wie damals… weißt du Derek, es war nicht Hotch' Schuld, ich hab ihm gebeten niemand zu mir zu lassen, es war allein meine Entscheidung und es war die falsche. Alles ist einfach so schnell gegangen… mir ist der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen worden. Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Ich wünschte, die Dinge hätten damals anders gelegen."

Derek nickte ihm zu und bedeutete ihm, dass er ihm keine Vorwürfe machte. Sie lösten den Blick voneinander und Reid drehte sich schließlich um und ging den langen Flur entlang. Die Augen nach vorne gerichtet ließ er Derek Morgan hinter sich, er ging nach vorne einer Zukunft entgegen, die es beinahe nicht gegeben hätte.

Fünfzehn Minuten später verließ er das Krankenhaus und hoffte so schnell nicht wieder eines von innen sehen zu müssen. Und als sich die großen Schiebetüren des Haupteinganges vor ihm öffneten und er mit sicheren Schritten heraustrat in den warmen Nachmittag, blendete ihn die Sonne und er blinzelte und lächelte, genoss die Wärme auf dem Gesicht.

Langsam hob er die Hand und versuchte seine Augen abzuschirmen, gleichzeitig hielt er die Hand der Frau an seiner Seite fester.

„Sir?"

Hörte er die Stewardess fragen.

Reid zuckte zusammen, als er durch ihre Stimme ins Hier und Jetzt gerissen wurde. Er hielt eine Hand hoch, um sich vor den roten Sonnenstrahlen zu schützen. Er saß im Flugzeug auf dem Weg nach Las Vegas und hatte die letzten Stunden in seinem Kopf Revue passieren lassen. Ihre Stimme holte ihn in die Gegenwart zurück und er spürte das Gewicht an seiner Seite, als er seine Freundin schlafend an ihn gelehnt sah. Sie hatte nur leise gestöhnt und ihr Gewicht verlagert, war aber nicht aufgewacht.

„Sir, alles in Ordnung, geht's Ihnen gut? Möchten Sie ein Glas Wasser?"

Flüsterte sie und beugte sich weiter zu ihm herunter, um seine Begleitung nicht zu wecken. Er saß am Gang und Charlene hatte den Fensterplatz. Er sah die Stewardess an und überlegte, sie musste ihn schon mehrere Male angesprochen haben bevor er endlich reagierte, dann lächelte er und nickte.

„Danke. Äh, ich … glaube ich hätte gerne ein Glas Champagner."

Sagte er ohne, dass das Lächeln seine Lippen verließ.

„Selbstverständlich. Gibt es etwas zu feiern?"

Sie schüttete ihn ein Glas ein und reichte es ihm.

„Ja, so kann man das sagen."

Antwortete er und legte seinen Arm um die schlafende Gestalt an seiner Seite.

Er prostete der Flugbegleiterin zu und sie lächelte ihn warm an ehe sie weiter ging um sich um die anderen Passagiere zu kümmern.

„Na dann, guten Flug, Sir."

Sein Blick verharrte auf Charlenes Gesicht.

„Danke, es geht nach Hause."

Spencer Reid sah an ihr vorbei aus dem Fenster, beobachtete die Strahlen auf den Tragflächen, betrachtete das goldene Glitzern und blinzelte gegen das viel zu helle Licht an. Er setzte seine Sonnenbrille auf, die er sich am Flughafen gekauft hatte ohne den Blick von den glitzernden Lichtpunkten zu lösen. Eine Erinnerung hatte sich auf ewig in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt, das Bild eines Nachmittages in dem so viel passiert war, doch das war lange her und vorbei. Er versuchte das Funkeln der roten Sonnenstrahlen mit etwas anderem zu verbinden, eine Illusion die er festhalten würde, weil sie ihm auf ewig an ein Gefühl von Hoffnung erinnern würde…

Die Sonnenstrahlen ließen in dieser Erinnerung die Straße vor ihm flimmern, Hitze stieg in sichtbaren Wellen auf, als die Fahrzeuge sich genähert hatten und seine Freunde gekommen waren und nicht zugelassen hatten, dass ihm erneut wehgetan wurde. Das Flugzeug vibrierte und er spürte das leichte Kribbeln in all seinen Nerven. Es erinnerte ihn an das Kribbeln, das die schweren Fahrzeuge durch den Asphalt unter ihm hervorgerufen hatten.

Und während Spencer Reid auf dem Weg nach Hause war, hielt er den Blick auf die hellen Lichtpunkte, die friedlich auf der Oberfläche des Flugzeuges tanzten. Gold und orange und rot. Seine dunkle Sonnenbrille verbarg die letzten Tränen, die sich in seinen Augen sammelten, er würde wieder etwas hinter sich lassen, Menschen, die er als seine Freunde betrachtete, als seine Familie, die trotz allem hinter ihn gestanden hatten. Doch das Gefühl von Hoffnung und Vertrauen blieb… das Gefühl von Sicherheit. Und das würde er mit nach Las Vegas nehmen.

Er hielt die letzten Tränen dieses Tages zurück, nahm sich zusammen und sah optimistisch in die Zukunft, als er wieder auf die schlafende Gestalt sah, die er im Arm hielt, er spürte ihre rhythmische Atmung, und sah wie die Strahlen auf ihrem Gesicht wanderten, es in ein wunderschönes Licht tauchten, und eine neue Erinnerung in seine Gedanken entstehen ließ. Dieser Tag war fast vorbei, er würde enden. Er hob das Glas in einer Geste, als ob er jemanden einen Toast entgegen bringen würde. Dann führte er das Glas an die Lippen und trank die prickelnde, kalte Flüssigkeit, ohne den Blick von ihrem hübschen Gesicht zu lösen mit der Gewissheit, dass sie nie hübscher ausgesehen hatte als in diesem Moment.

Das Leben, das er seit zwei Jahren geführt hatte war vorbei, es würde enden.

_Alles wird gut…_

Er lächelte leicht, als die warmen, roten Sonnenstrahlen sein Gesicht berührten und trank das Glas Champagner leer, genoss das eisige Prickeln in seiner Kehle, genoss das leichte Gefühl das der Alkohol in seinem Gehirn verursachte und seine Gedanken leicht schweben ließ, bereit den Tag enden zu lassen, bereit das Leben, das voller Schatten war enden zu lassen. Schließlich schloss er die Augen und leistete ihr in diesem traumlosen Schlaf Gesellschaft, es lauerten keine Bilder hinter seinen Lidern, sein Kinn ruhte auf ihren Locken und er ließ diesen Alptraum hinter sich; etwas Neues begann…

Und während sich Spencer Reid weit weg über den Wolken Richtung Westen an seine Freundin schmiegte und ihre Hand hielt, schloss Robert Anthony Higgers in Boston seine kalten grauen Augen. Er war nicht allein, Derek Morgan stand vor der Tür und beobachtete jeden flacher werdenden Atemzug, und während Tränen in Higgers Augen schossen hatte Derek nichts als Abscheu in seinen Gesichtszügen stehen. Er löste sich von seiner Wut, von dem Ekel, der ihn durchflutete, wenn er daran dachte, was diese gebrochene Gestalt Reid angetan hatte, ihn dazu gezwungen hatte für immer mit der Erinnerung leben zu müssen. Für Higgers nahm es mit diesem Blick ein Ende aber für ihn würde nichts Neues beginnen und Morgans Augen würden ihn bis in die andere Welt verfolgen… und schließlich schloss er seine Augen für immer.

TBC


	25. 24 : Details 2 Monate später

**Hallo, weiter geht's... eigentlich sollten es noch zwei Kapitel werden, aber dies hier hatte plötzlich 24 Seiten, da hab ich gesplittet, das nächste wird das Wörtchen ENDE unter sich stehen haben! Danke für's Lesen! Ich verdiene immer noch kein Geld hiermit, schön wär's! Grüße Susi, P.S. diese Story - und noch einige andere - kann man auch bei fanfiktion.de lesen... **

**24: Details (Zwei Monate später)**

"_I hear you calling me_  
_Just like the voices in a dream_  
_I can remember_  
_Daylight dancing in your eyes_  
_And when my mind is still_  
_The memories come alive_  
_The silent space between my thoughts_  
_Is where your soul resides_  
_And when my heart is still_  
_The memories come to life_  
_Memories haunting me_  
_They echo through eternity_

_I hear you calling me_  
_Just like the voices in a dream_  
_When fear and darkness overcome_  
_I have no need to hide_  
_I only need to call your name_  
_In my heart you are still alive_  
_The silent space between my thoughts_  
_Is where your soul resides_  
_And when my heart is still_  
_The memories come to life_  
_Voices in a dream_  
_Voices in a dream_  
_Memories haunting me_  
_They echo through eternity_  
_I hear you calling me_  
_Just like the voices in a dream"_  
_Echoes of Eternity, Voices In A Dream_

Die Einheit der Verhaltensanalyse des FBIs in Quantico - Virginia bearbeitet unter Umständen hunderte von Fällen pro Jahr. Die einzelnen Teams in dieser Abteilung setzen sich aus den kriminalpsychologisch kompetentesten Köpfen des ganzen Landes zusammen. Männer und Frauen mit überdurchschnittlichen Fähigkeiten, die ihr Leben einer Sache widmen: Mordserien aufzuklären. Sie arbeiten Stunden, Tage, manchmal ohne Pause, um der Polizei einen Serientäter zu liefern, eine Verhaftung herbeizuführen und potentielle Opfer zu verhindern.

Oft ist es ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit, der das eingespielte Team bis an die Grenzen der Belastbarkeit bringt, in besonders schwierigen Fällen vielleicht sogar darüber hinaus.

Der Job ist hart, nichts für schwache Nerven, er bringt viele Arbeitsstunden, er bringt Erschöpfung, Alpträume; er treibt einen von denen fort, die einem am liebsten sind, er wird schlecht bezahlt und er ist riskant, unter Umständen kann er lebensbedrohlich sein. Wer in dieser Abteilung arbeitet wird Zeit seines Dienstes einen leichten Schlaf haben, beim kleinsten Geräusch zusammenzucken und instinktiv zum Telefon greifen, als hätte es geklingelt und der Anrufer würde zu einem Einsatz rufen. Der Schlaf wird oberflächlich sein und oft durch Alpträume gestört werden.

Die Mitglieder jedes Teams sind perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt. Jedes Mitglied arbeitet vertrauensvoll mit den anderen zusammen. Die einzelnen Komponenten sind kompetent in den jeweiligen Fachgebieten und ergänzen sich lückenlos so dass die gesamte Arbeit gezielt und detailgetreu ist, zuverlässig und ohne Schwächen.

Die Teams reisen an die verschiedensten Orte der Vereinigten Staaten, wann immer sie von einer völlig ratlosen oder überforderten Polizeibehörde zu Rate gezogen werden. Ständig bemüht Serienkiller, Mörder zu finden und mögliche Personen anhand eines Rasters, durch bestimmte Verhaltensmuster einzugrenzen. Die FBI-Agents wohnen während der Ermittlung zusammen, verbringen die meiste Zeit gemeinsam. Privatsphäre wird zu Luxus.

Die FBI-Akten des Ablagesystems einer Ermittlung sind genormt, jeder Ordner oder Hefter gleicht den anderen. Solange die Ermittlung läuft werden die Schriftstücke und Fotos ständig zu Rate gezogen, Diagramme werden erstellt, geographische Profile sollen den Aufenthaltsort des Killers eingrenzen. Alles wird akribisch genau aufgeschrieben, abgetippt, ausgedruckt und gesammelt, alles kommt in Ordner oder an Pinnwände, um jederzeit eingesehen werden zu können.

Jeder Fall ist anders, die Agents können tausende verstümmelte Mordopfer gesichtet haben, mit tausenden Angehörigen und möglichen Verdächtigen gesprochen haben, doch niemals kann einer von ihnen auf das vorbereitet sein, was sie am Ende vorfinden werden, sobald das Flugzeug zur Landung ansetzt und sie in die Gesichter der verzweifelten Polizeibeamten vor Ort blicken müssen; überarbeitet und mit der Ermittlung in einer Sackgasse.

Diese spezielle Einheit des FBIs, die BAU, macht sich ein Bild über die Opfer, ein Bild über die Vorgehensweise des Täters, um der Behörde in kürzester Zeit ein preziöses Täterprofil zu präsentieren. Sie sehen die schrecklichen Details von Tatorten und lassen doch diese Grausamkeiten außer Acht, sie sehen tiefer, sehen hindurch…

Nach gemeinsamer Beratung setzen die Agents der BAU ein Briefing an und erläutern den ermittelnden Beamten Eigenschaften und Muster des Täters. Jeder trägt seine Eindrücke vor und vervollständigt so ein Profil, zu dem jeder einzelne im Team ein Puzzleteil beigesteuert hat und liefert der Polizei so ein treffendes Gesamtbild.

Sie können Erfolge verbuchen, viele Erfolge und sie versuchen ihre Arbeit positiv zu betrachten, auch wenn die Misserfolge nicht minder sind.

Doch diese Misserfolge würden die Agents zweifeln lassen, ob ihre Arbeit überhaupt einen Sinn ergibt.

Jeder gelöste Fall, hebt die Stimmung, lässt die Gemeinschaft kurz verharren, lässt ihnen Zeit nachzudenken, dass zukünftige Verbrechen verhindert werden. Er führt ihnen vor Augen wie kostbar das Leben ist. Für wenigstens eine Nacht garantiert die Lösung eines Falles friedlichen, alptraumlosen Schlaf, gibt ihnen Gelegenheit in sich zu gehen und gemeinsam zu genießen, dass sie alle zusammen etwas bewirkt haben, dass sich ihre Arbeit lohnt.

Nach der abgeschlossenen Ermittlung werden erneut Berichte mit Ergebnissen angefertigt, Beweismittel werden in neue Tüten verpackt, Fotos mit grausigen Details, medizinische oder forensische Berichte werden abgeheftet. Jede Kleinigkeit wird genauestens beschriftet, akribisch katalogisiert, alles bekommt Daten, Nummern und Ansprechpartner, die diese Details dokumentiert haben; ein komplexes Ordnungssystem. Übersicht, für den Fall, dass das eine oder andere Objekt für eine Gerichtsverhandlung oder eine Vorlesung in Kriminalistik oder forensische Psychologie benötigt wird. Schließlich wird alles aus dieser Ermittlung in einen Karton verpackt; diese Kartons sind ebenfalls genormt. In einer laufenden Ermittlung gibt es nur Aktenordner, wird die Ermittlung zu einem Fass ohne Boden, so werden Kartons angelegt und wichtigere Fälle, die eine Aufklärung garantieren, rücken in den Vordergrund.

Manche Fälle werden schnell gelöst, binnen weniger Tage schafft es das Team sich in den Täter hineinzuversetzen und ihm gefährlich nahe zu kommen. Er wird sich eingeschränkt in der Ausführung seiner Taten fühlen, er wird Fehler machen. Andere Fälle jedoch bleiben unbearbeitete Akten, die über Jahre unversiegelt aufbewahrt werden ohne im Archiv des Federal Bureau zu landen, um dort für die Ewigkeit gelagert zu werden. Vielleicht nimmt aber auch solch ein ungelöster Fall Jahre später eine Wende und die Ermittlung wird wieder aufgenommen, und es wird endlich dafür gesorgt, dass die Angehörigen der Opfer wieder ruhig schlafen können. Ungelöste Fälle bleiben denen im Gedächtnis, die selbst betroffen waren, manche für mehrere Jahre, einige für immer. Jede Kleinigkeit, jedes Detail in einem Fall wird von Anfang an zusammengetragen. Details, die auch noch Jahre später ein vollkommen offensichtliches Bild zeigen in das sich jeder Agent innerhalb von Minuten wieder hineinversetzen kann, als lägen nicht Jahre dazwischen seit diese Akte zuletzt geöffnet worden war, sondern nur ein paar Stunden.

Ein ungelöster Fall kommt in einen Karton, der einen roten Stempel auf dem Deckel erhält, auf dem das Wort **Ungelöst** als Kennzeichnung vermerkt ist. Die Akten, die Fotos, die Erinnerung, der ganze Alptraum wird darin verstaut, und der Karton findet einen Lagerplatz. Meistens im Büro des Leiters der jeweiligen Ermittlung. Hin und wieder wird er von eifrigen Ermittlern gesichtet, Details werden erneut verglichen, mögliche Parallelen zu anderen Fällen gezogen. Doch in den seltensten Fällen schafft es der Karton in das riesige Archiv des FBIs, um dort endlich Frieden zu erhalten. Die wenigsten als ungelöst gekennzeichneten Kartons kommen irgendwann in die grüne Abteilung, wo sie für die Ewigkeit zugeklebt werden, versiegelt mit grünem Klebeband auf dem **Solved** steht.

Special Agent Aaron Hotchner stand vor dem runden Tisch im Konferenzraum der Verhaltensanalyse Einheit in Quantico. Er hatte die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt und ließ seinen Blick über die Akten und Gegenstände schweifen, die er aus dem Karton **Ungelöst** herausgenommen hatte. Aus dem Karton, den Jason Gideon zwei Jahre lang in seinem Büro aufbewahrt hatte. Spencer Reids Akte sicher in seiner Schreibtischschublade geschlossen, wo niemand sie sichten konnte. Hin und wieder hatte er sie aufgeschlagen und erneut darin gelesen. Und es hatte wehgetan, Hotch konnte ihm ansehen, wenn er an manchen Tagen besonders nachdenklich war, dass er sich die Bilder angesehen hatte, dass er wütend war und immer noch vergeblich nach Hinweisen gesucht hatte. An solchen Tagen waren seine Augen besonders traurig und die beiden Senior-Agents hatten eine Mauer des Schweigens errichtet und den Namen des einen Opfers, das in diesem Fall nicht gestorben war und das sie trotzdem verloren hatten, nicht wieder laut in den Räumen der BAU ausgesprochen… bis vor ein paar Monaten.

Aaron richtete sich gerader auf, streckte die müden Glieder und verschränkte die Hände hinter den Kopf, er schloss einen kurzen Moment lang die Augen, genoss die Ruhe in diesem Maronenfarben gestrichenen Raum, und konnte in seinen Gedanken immer noch den großen Mahagoni Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes sehen, doch jetzt war er leer mit Ausnahme von verschiedenen Utensilien, die die einzelnen Teammitglieder vor sich hatten. Außer Hotch war um diese Zeit niemand mehr in diesen Büroräumen, doch die Phantasie beschwor eine Erinnerung herauf, kurz sah er das Bild seines Teams vor sich aufblitzen, so wie es einst gewesen war. Er fühlte die knisternde Atmosphäre im Raum, als sieben völlig unterschiedliche Menschen sich wie ein zuvor verstreutes Puzzle binnen Sekunden an diesem Tisch zusammensetzten, sich perfekt komplettierten, als würde die Zusammenkunft Funken sprühen.

Er selbst saß zentral, um jeden im Blick zu haben, neben ihm Morgan, der gewöhnlich eine Tasse Tee oder Kaffee vor sich hatte, daneben Gideon, der seine Finger an die Lippen führte oder seine Lesebrille trug und nachdenklich über den Rand der Gläser blickte; daneben Emily und Reid, die sich keines Blickes würdigten, aber ihre ersten Eindrücke immer stimmig verglichen und professionell ergänzten. Wie zwei Magnete, die sich in der einen Sekunde abstießen, um sich in der nächsten anzuziehen. Reid würde mit einem Stift herumspielen, oder den Kopf aufgestützt haben, sich dabei ungeduldig hin und her bewegen, daneben würde Garcia als bunt gekleidetes Highlight sitzen, und ihre Hände würden geduldig über ihrem Laptop verharren, während sie darauf gefasst war den Blick jeder Zeit abzuwenden, wann immer Tatortfotos gezeigt wurden. Sie alle würden JJ zuhören, die ihnen den neuesten Fall erläutern, und ihnen die Bilder auf dem großen Plasma Bildschirm präsentieren würde… Gideon würde förmlich an Reids Lippen kleben und sich Notizen machen, da er meistens derjenige war, der die Details als erstes bemerkte. Er würde Morgan den Ball zuspielen und er würde das bereits erwähnte aufnehmen und nahtlos daran anknüpfen. In der letzten Zeit hatte Emily diese Aufgabe übernommen. Und Hotch selbst würde zuhören, die Bilder betrachten und wieder einmal stolz darauf sein wie gut sein Team zusammengesetzt war. Wie gut sie arbeiteten.

Ein lautes Klicken würde durch den Raum hallen und JJ würde das nächste Foto zeigen, Einzelbilder mehrerer Leichen zusammengefasst in einer übersichtlichen Kollage, eine ungeklärte Mordserie, sieben Junge Frauen und Männer, am Anfang ihres Lebens waren entführt und ermordet worden. Garcia würde wegsehen und ein entrüstetes Geräusch von sich geben, die anderen würden sich auf die Details konzentrieren. Die Magnete würden sich schließlich gegenseitig anziehen.

Aaron öffnete die Augen und fand sich allein in dem Konferenzraum wieder. Das Licht war gedämpft, der große Plasma Bildschirm leer. Der Tisch übersäht mit Dingen, die er aus dem Karton genommen hatte. Er nahm einen Stapel Fotografien vom Tisch und sah sich die verletzten Gesichter der jungen Menschen darauf an. Fortgerissen aus einem Leben, das noch so viel bereit zuhalten hatte. Geschlagen, zu Tode verängstigt, hatten sie nur Stunden nach ihrer Entführung durch Robert Higgers um ihr Leben gebettelt und schließlich hatten sie ihren Peiniger um Erlösung gebeten. Sie waren alle unschuldig gewesen, nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort…

_Genau wie Reid…_

Aaron blätterte die Hochglanz Fotografien der Gerichtsmedizin und der Tatortbeamten durch. Er sah in die leeren Augen der Opfer. Niemand von ihnen war vergewaltigt worden. Doch hatten sie Folter und Schmerz erfahren und Aaron wusste, dass der Täter die Opfer anfassen musste, und mit jedem Opfer ist er weiter gegangen, je größer seine Erregung wurde, je mehr seine Selbstbeherrschung verschwunden war; je weniger Mensch in ihm verblieben war. Alle Opfer mussten die kranken Phantasien eines noch kränkeren Mannes über sich ergehen lassen und am Ende betteln, betteln darum Gnade zu erhalten und von ihrem Schmerz befreit zu werden. Er war in einem Wahn, er wollte etwas Großes schaffen und er hatte sich eine Behörde der Regierung dafür ausgesucht. Ihnen wollte er es zeigen. Sie verspotten. Er wollte ein Spiel spielen und gegen sie gewinnen, ohne, dass sie die Regeln gekannt hatten.

Aarons Blick wurde verschwommen, doch er kämpfte die Tränen fort und in ihm schwoll Wut an, als er das Foto des vorletzten Opfers schließlich anblickte. Mit einer zitternden Hand nahm er die Fotos vom Stapel, die kurz nach Reids Einlieferung im Krankenhaus aufgenommen worden waren, noch bevor die Verletzungen des Jungen behandelt wurden. Haut und Blut waren in vergrößerten Nahaufnahmen auf mehreren Bildern für die Ewigkeit festgehalten worden. Er war nicht dabei gewesen, aber in seiner Phantasie sah er vor sich wie das Blitzlicht aufleuchtete und den Behandlungsraum kurz mit Licht durchflutete, wie Spencer Reid unter dem Geräusch zusammenzucken musste, wie er sich erniedrigt fühlte, während der Arzt ihn bat, den Kopf in diese Richtung zu drehen oder in jene. Er sah wie der Junge beinahe umkam vor Erschöpfung und ihm einfach keine Ruhe gegönnt wurde. Hotch sah vor sich wie Reid sich auf die Anweisungen hin umdrehen musste, und seine Hände vermutlich verzweifelt irgendwo festkrallte; wie er die Augen fest zusammenkniff, während er berührt wurde. Es schmerzte, und sein Mund wurde trocken, wenn er sich vorstellte, dass sie ihn vorher nicht von Schmutz und Blut befreiten und ihm etwas gegen die Schmerzen verabreichten. Reids Gesicht war blass auf diesem Foto, jegliche Farbe aus den zarten Zügen gewichen. Er hatte einige Hämatome im Gesicht, die sich deutlich von der blassen Haut absetzten. Und seine Haut war schmutzig, helle Striemen schimmerten durch den Dreck wo viel zu viele Tränen über die Wangen geflossen waren und den Schmutz an diesen Stellen fortgewischt hatten.

Hotch räusperte sich und fixierte ein Foto auf dem eine Großaufnahme von Reids Gesicht zu sehen war. Er sah es an, konzentrierte sich darauf und entlud seine Wut, in dem er die anderen Fotos aggressiv mit der Oberfläche auf den Tisch drehte. Das Geräusch schallte durch den Raum. Er hatte die Bilder nur aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen, doch es waren die Bilder, die Spencers Rücken zeigten; auf diesen Fotos war er unbekleidet, blutend. Und Hotch drehte die Fotos grob um, die im Detail die Verletzungen zeigten, die viel tiefer lagen und die genäht werden mussten. Er wollte das nicht sehen. Noch immer wurde ihm übel, wenn er sie sehen musste, nur daran denken musste. Und doch wusste er, dass er sich davon lösen würde, seine ganze Gedankenwelt war bereit dazu. Er kämpfte wieder gegen die Tränen an und schluckte laut. Er hatte den Gedanken an Reid aus diesen Räumen verbannt, doch in diesem Augenblick war die Präsenz des Jungen so intensiv, beinahe konnte er ihn atmen hören. Doch die Fotos beschworen intime Bilder aus diesen schweren Stunden langsam herauf. Und eine Erinnerung noch blass wie Nebel suchte sich einen Weg in den Vordergrund seiner Gedanken, eine Erinnerung aus dem Krankenhaus, doch noch war sie nur ein grauer Dunst; nicht fassbar für ihn.

Hotch blinzelte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um das Gefühl wieder loszuwerden. Er musste plötzlich an die Bewegung der Hände denken, als er Robert Anthony Higgers gegenübergesessen hatte und dieser die Finger langsam aneinander gerieben hatte. Diese Hände hatten das auf einen unschuldigen Körper verursacht, was in solch grausamen Einzelheiten auf diesen Fotos verewigt worden war.

Hotch löste den Blick und sah auf den schwarzen Balken, der nachträglich über die Augen retuschiert worden war.

Reids Augen waren unkenntlich gemacht worden. Doch das spielte keine Rolle, Hotch hatte diese Augen gesehen, gleich nach der Operation im Krankenhaus, als die Verletzungen, die man von Außen nicht sehen konnte vernäht worden waren. Reids dunkle, lebhafte Augen waren leer und trübe gewesen. Der intelligente Mann, der Dinge verstehen konnte, bei denen Aaron als erfahrender Senior-Agent nicht mithalten konnte, war zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben etwas widerfahren, das die Grenzen seiner Vorstellungskraft gesprengt hatte. Ein Gedächtnis wie ein Computer und einen IQ wie er ihn besaß musste ein Segen sein, eine Gabe; Hotch bezweifelte es in diesem Moment, als er sich vorstellte wie klar Reid diese Erinnerungen mit sich tragen würde. Bilder, Eindrücke und Erinnerungen auf ewig in seinem Kopf gefangen. Sämtliche Bilder, die ihm immer wieder jedes noch so kleine Detail vor Augen führen würden. Schonungslos.

Und Hotch sah das Bild lange an, ließ es auf sich wirken und dachte an Momente, die so schmerzlich zwischen ihm und Reid standen, Details, die er selbst verdrängt hatte. Momente, für die Reid sich bei ihm bedankt hatte und die er dennoch vergessen wollte. Bilder, die ihm ein Opfer zeigten, aber nicht länger den jungen FBI Agenten, der einst für ihn gearbeitet hatte. Die undeutlichen Schemen im Nebel wurden klarer, fügten sich zusammen. Und er erlaubte seiner Gedankenwelt diese schwere Zeit in den Vordergrund zu schieben, die Schemen mehr Gestalt annehmen zu lassen. Er nahm einen Hefter in die Hand in dem die erste psychologische Sitzung im Krankenhaus dokumentiert worden war. Es hatte lange gedauert und ihm selbst viel Kraft abverlangt, Reid dazu überreden zu können. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an diesem Tag, und an den Zustand in dem Reid sich befunden hatte. Er überflog die Seiten und schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und beinahe konnte er den sterilen Krankenhausgeruch riechen, der unangenehme Erinnerungen an viel zu schmerzliche Stunden vor seinem geistigen Auge entstehen ließ. Er konnte Gideons Aftershave riechen, als dieser an ihm vorbei schritt und auf das Krankenbett zuging, in dem Reid lag…

Und in diesem Moment fühlte sich Aaron Hotchner genau so hilflos und verzweifelt wie zwei Jahre zuvor. Damals hatte er zum ersten Mal das Gefühl gehabt, dass es etwas gab, das er nicht durchstehen konnte; etwas, das ihn an seine eigenen Grenzen als Leiter dieser Abteilung und als Freund des Betroffenen führen würde. Der Nebel formierte sich, die Figuren zeichneten sich jetzt viel klarer ab, sie wurden kräftiger und bauten die Erinnerung auf, machten sie fassbar. Und er erinnerte sich mit allen Sinnen und in jedem Detail an diese Augenblicke, er ließ die Erinnerungen schließlich zu und er fühlte den Schmerz genau wie damals…

_Krankenhaus, zwei Jahre zuvor_

„Reid, Sie müssen aufstehen. In Ordnung?"

Sagte Jason Gideon erschöpft, seine Stimme klang ungeduldig. Er wollte endlich etwas unternehmen, er hatte neben Hotch am Fenster in dem kleinen Krankenzimmer gestanden und gemeinsam hatten sie auf Spencer Reid eingeredet. Doch er reagierte nicht, seine Gedanken schienen sich in ihrer eigenen Welt verschlossen zu haben und er blieb stur. Gideon ging zu seinem jungen Kollegen herüber. Reid lag in seinem Bett, die Decke fast bis zum Kinn hochgezogen, als würde er frieren, dabei war es warm im Zimmer. Ein unangenehmer Geruch nach Schweiß lag im Raum. Hotch öffnete das Fenster, sein Blick ruhte ausdruckslos auf die Gestalt, die sich unter der Decke verborgen hielt.

Reid drehte sich langsam zur Seite, wand sich von Gideon ab, dabei verzog er das Gesicht vor Schmerz. Schließlich blieb er wieder still liegen und ließ seine Augen geschlossen.

Gideon, der neben dem Bett in die Knie gegangen war, um mit Reid auf Augenhöhe zu sein, stand aus der Hocke auf, als Reid sich weggedreht hatte. Gideon hob schließlich abwehrend die Arme und trat vom Bett weg. Kopfschüttelnd ging er zurück zum Fenster und zog die Jalousien hoch. Warmes Licht durchflutete den Raum. Erfüllte ihn mit Sonne.

Hotch stand regungslos vor dem Fenster und betrachtete das Geschehen aus sicherer Distanz. Innerlich war er aufgewühlt, äußerlich sah er aus wie ein Felsbrocken, den nichts aus der Ruhe bringen konnte. Er fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie lange er diese Fassade vor Reid oder vor dem Rest des Teams noch aufrechterhalten konnte.

Reid klammerte sich an die Decke und vergrub den Kopf in das Kissen, als das helle Licht des sonnigen Tages in den Raum schien. Es war unbegreiflich für ihn, wie die Welt sich weiter drehen konnte, wie trotz der Grausamkeiten Licht in dieser für ihn dunklen Welt existieren konnte. Er begann zu zittern, räusperte sich angestrengt.

„Ich bin müde."

Murmelte er schließlich tonlos, als würde er zu sich selbst sprechen und die beiden Männer im Raum völlig ignorieren.

Die beiden Agents tauschten einen verzweifelten Blick, und Gideon ging zur Tür, Hotch folgte ihm jetzt langsam, unschlüssig wie sie Reid helfen konnten.

Seit Reid drei Tage zuvor endlich wieder aufgewacht war, hatte er sein Bett kaum noch verlassen. Erst lag er stundenlang wach und starrte mit leeren Augen in die Dunkelheit. Nachts hatte er Alpträume und versuchte krampfhaft wach zubleiben, wenn er es doch schaffte in den Schlaf zu sinken, so wachte er kurze Zeit später wieder schreiend und panisch auf. Dann schlief er den ganzen Tag und beteiligte sich nicht an den Gesprächen. Hin und wieder fragte er ob es etwas Neues über den Täter gab und irgendwann gab er auch das auf, als ihre Gesichter Bände sprachen. Wenn Hotch und Gideon annahmen er würde schlafen, und mit einander flüsterten, konnte er einige Fragmente ihrer Gespräche aufschnappen. Sie würden den Täter nicht finden und er hatte Angst auch nur darüber nach zudenken, was das für ihn bedeutete. Er zog sich zurück und flüchtete sich in Depression und Selbstmitleid. Er kapselte sich ab und versuchte sich nicht damit auseinander zu setzten, was seinem Körper widerfahren war. Er schottete den Verstand ab und versuchte zu vergessen. Teilnahmslos beobachtete er wie die Zeit verging, als wenn er auf etwas warten, ja sogar hoffen würde.

„Ich geh' etwas Essen. Ich muss den Kopf frei kriegen."

Entgegnete Gideon angespannt und öffnete die Tür. Auch er war wütend über den Verlauf der Ermittlung. Es schmerzte ihn den intelligenten Doktor Reid so verändert zu sehen. Ebenso wütend war er über den Umstand, dass jeder Agent in der BAU von der internen Abteilung befragt wurde, das Wort _Verfahrensfehler_ kursierte schwer in der Behörde.

„Hotch?"

Wand er sich fragend an seinen Kollegen und rieb sich müde über die Stirn.

„Einen Kaffe, Jason. Ich muss gleich ins Büro, ich möchte sehen, ob wir neue Ergebnisse haben."

Erwiderte er mutlos und senkte die Stimme. Doch Reid schien ihnen nicht zu zuhören. Gideon nickte und seufzte traurig als er zu Reid sah, der völlig still da lag nur sein schmerzerfülltes, lautes Atmen verriet, dass er wach war.

Als Gideon weg war ging Hotch auf ihn zu, setzte sich zu ihm. Langsam griff er nach seiner Hand und schloss seine Finger um sie. Sanft löste er Spencers Finger von der Decke, in die sie sich förmlich gekrallt hatten. Hotch bekam seine Hand schließlich zu fassen und er hielt sie, als Spencer keine Anstalten machte sie wegziehen zu wollen. Sie schwiegen einige Minuten. Reids Atmung wurde entspannter und er seufzte laut. Er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen und sich an das helle Licht im Raum zu gewöhnen. Hin und wieder schaffte er es durch die dicke Nebelwand, die in seinem Kopf herrschte zu blicken und wieder nach vorne zu sehen. Doch meistens befand sich sein Verstand auf eine Reise, zurück an den Ort, an dem er beinahe sein Leben verloren hatte.

„Es tut weh…"

Flüsterte er schließlich und wand den Blick von Hotch ab, er starrte irgendwo hin, für Hotch war es nicht auszumachen, was er sah. Doch er konnte es erahnen, als Reids Griff fester wurde, als er bemerkte wie er auf seine Unterlippe biss und plötzlich erinnerte ihn die Situation an den Tag, als er ihn gefunden und befreit hatte.

„Ich weiß, Junge."

Sagte Hotch einfühlsam und die Worte der Ärztin, die Reid versorgt hatte, hämmerten schmerzhaft durch seine Schläfen; pochten unter der Oberfläche und verursachten ihm Kopfschmerzen.

„_Die Fäden können in etwa einer Woche gezogen werden, wenn alles gut verheilt. Er wird viel Ruhe brauchen, es wird dauern und nicht sehr angenehm sein…" _

Und er strich rhythmisch mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken. Die Fäden waren erst vor ein paar Stunden gezogen worden. Die Verletzungen waren gut verheilt aber die Ärzte konnten nicht mit Sicherheit sagen wie viel Schmerz sich rein psychologisch nur in Reids Kopf abspielte. Tatsache war, dass er sich körperlich schnell erholt hatte, dass es seine Seele war, die Hotch Sorgen machte. Seelisch erholte er sich nicht, er verdrängte und war deprimiert. Die Sache wurde nicht besser, wenn der Täter sich nach wie vor auf freien Fuß befand.

Reid war niemand, der körperlichen Kontakt leicht akzeptierte und Hotch konnte den Widerspruch beinahe in der Luft fühlen, als er seine Hand hielt. Reid war hin und her gerissen, seine Hand wegzuziehen - denn die Nähe schnürte ihm die Luft weg - oder Trost in dieser Berührung zu suchen. Er hielt den Griff um Hotchs Hand auch wenn dieser die Distanz und das mangelnde Vertrauen schmerzlich in dieser Geste spüren konnte.

Hotch beobachtete ihn einige Sekunden und als er die Augen wieder schließen wollte beschloss er noch nicht so leicht aufzugeben.

„Die Ärzte meinen, dass du jetzt duschen gehen kannst. Deine Wunden sind gut verheilt. Was meinst du? Dir geht's danach bestimmt besser."

Versuchte es Hotch, sie hatten ihm gesagt, dass er versuchen sollte, Reid aus dieser Passivität herauszulocken und dass es nicht schaden konnte ihn ein wenig zu drängen. Er sollte versuchen ihn ganz normal zu behandeln, einen Weg in den Alltag zu zeigen, doch es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, weil er stets vor Augen hatte, was mit ihm passiert war. Statt eine Antwort zu geben, ließ Reid Hotchs Hand schnell los und rückte weiter von ihm weg. Er vergrub den Kopf erneut in das Kissen.

„Ich bin müde."

Hotch seufzte laut. Er wusste, dass es schwierig für ihn sein würde für Reid da zu sein, nach dem was passiert war. Sie hatten ihn lebend zurückbekommen, doch zu Hause war er noch lange nicht, auf Erleichterung war Ernüchterung gefolgt, weil die Probleme gerade erst begannen. Seit Reid wieder aufgewacht war weigerte er sich irgendwelche Schmerz- oder Beruhigungsmittel verabreicht zu bekommen. Daraus resultierte, dass er ununterbrochen Schmerzen haben musste, gegen die er schwer ankam. Schmerzen, die vermutlich noch nicht einmal real waren. Und doch fühlte er sich leblos und matt. Er suchte Trost bei Hotch, der ihm beistand und trotzdem hielt er seinen Vorgesetzten auf Distanz. Er nahm sich immer noch mehr zusammen, als gut für ihn war. Er erlaubte Hotch bei ihm zu sein, ihm gut zuzusprechen und ihn festzuhalten, wenn er glaubte nicht stark genug sein zu können. Doch wann immer er weinen musste, wann immer er laut auf seine Schmerzen reagierte, verkrampfte er sich und zog sich zurück. Es war ihm peinlich vor Hotch so aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten zu sein und sich zu verhalten wie ein Opfer. Irgendetwas beschwor Wut in ihm herauf und verhinderte bedingungsloses Vertrauen so wie vorher aufzubauen.

Hotch konnte nur tatenlos zusehen, wie Reid sich abmühte, wie er verzweifelt kämpfte, bis er in einen erlösenden Schlaf sank oder bis er den Schmerz unter Kontrolle halten konnte. Sie hatten immer ein enges Verhältnis zueinander gehabt, sie konnten sich blind vertrauen und sich immer auf den anderen verlassen, umso schwerer war es für Hotch diese Mauer, die Reid um sich errichtet hatte zu verstehen. Er veränderte sich und Hotch musste dem verzweifelt und machtlos zusehen. Er erkannte ihn in den letzten Tagen kaum wieder.

„Es wird besser, Reid. Du musst aufstehen, du musst dich bewegen… na komm. Du musst endlich aus dieser Lähmung heraus!"

Die Ruhe verließ Hotchs Stimme und sein Ton wurde autoritär. Doch seine Worte prallten an Reid ab und er reagierte laut, als würde Hotch nichts Gutes im Sinn haben, er blinzelte gegen das helle Licht.

„Sag mir nicht was ich tun muss, geh weg!"

Die Worte trafen ihn hart. Es klang einfach nicht nach Reid und Hotch trat vom Bett weg und lief ungeduldig und wütend durch den Raum. Am liebsten hätte er Reid gepackt und grob aus dem Bett gezerrt, er wollte ihn bestrafen weil er solch eine Wut empfand. Doch er wusste, dass gerade Reid der Beteiligte war, der an allem die wenigste Schuld trug.

„Okay… bitte."

Gab Hotch nach und wurde wieder ruhiger, als er gegen die Wut ankämpfte. Er rief sich Gideons Worte ins Gedächtnis.

„_Wir müssen ihm helfen, es darf uns nicht entgleiten."_

Es tat weh mit anzusehen wie Reid in seiner Depression versank. Reid schluchzte leise und Hotch riss sich zusammen. Er straffte die Schultern und ging langsam zurück zum Bett, er beugte sich zu ihm herunter, legte eine Hand leicht auf seine bebende Schulter. Er sprach wieder mit der sanften Stimme zu ihm, die Stimme, die ihn tröstete und ihm das Vertrauen entgegen brachte, das er eigentlich empfinden sollte.

„Spencer, der Psychologe wollte gleich mit dir sprechen, nur eine Stunde. Es ist wichtig für dich, das weißt du doch. Meinst du, du schaffst das?"

Ein widerwilliges Nicken kam zur Antwort, und er spürte wie er sich unter dem Griff anspannte.

„Hey, ich werde dabei sein, wenn das okay für dich ist. Was meinst du? Wir können das Gespräch jeder Zeit abbrechen."

Er sprach mit der ruhigen Stimme zu ihm wie mit einem Kind. Beinahe flüsternd verließen die Worte seinen Mund während er langsam und rhythmisch über Reids Oberarm strich, eine Antwort abwartete. Mitfühlend lächelte er Reid zuversichtlich an, und hoffte, dass der Junge nicht merkte, wie aufgesetzt das Lächeln war.

„In Ordnung."

Flüsterte Reid emotionslos, doch die Haltung entspannte sich wieder. Er wischte sich verlegen die Tränen von den Wangen und atmete laut aus. Er konnte es nicht kontrollieren, doch es passierte immer wieder, dass die Tränen einfach so in seine Augen schossen. Er fühlte sich verletzt und verloren, vielleicht lag es daran. Und es war ihm peinlich vor Hotch. Er war der Jüngste im Team, gerade er musste sich bei allem durchsetzen. Seinen Vorgesetzen zeigen, dass er etwas draufhatte. Er wollte ihm nicht zeigen wie schlecht es ihm ging und er wollte nicht zugegeben, dass er selbst nicht verstand warum er sich so verhielt, doch dass er zu schwach war dagegen anzukämpfen.

Hotch nickte zufrieden.

_Wenigstens etwas… er ist __kooperativ_

„Gut. Wie wär's, wenn du duschen gehst… Mhh? Dann fühlst du dich besser. Bestimmt."

Überraschender Weise nickte Reid schließlich zur Antwort. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern wann er sich das letzte Mal wirklich gewaschen hatte… allein. In den ersten Tagen im Krankenhaus hatte er nicht aufstehen können, drei Tage Gefangenschaft und Misshandlungen hatten ihren Tribut gefordert. Also hatten ihn die Krankenschwestern helfen müssen, sich notdürftig zu reinigen. Er gierte förmlich danach sich unter die verlockend heiße Dusche zu stellen. Das Wasser würde alles von ihm abwaschen, es würde ihm helfen, endlich sauber zu werden und den Dreck und alles was ihn an die Entführung erinnerte in den Abfluss zu spülen. Fort aus seinen Leben.

„Okay. Ich werd's versuchen."

Gab er schließlich nach. Hotch nickte zuversichtlich und schlug die Decke zurück, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte. Einen Augenblick lang stockte ihm der Atem, als sein Blick auf die vielen blauen Flecken an Spencers Beinen fiel. Sie hatten sich in der vergangenen Woche verfärbt und sahen jetzt schlimmer aus als vorher. Reid fing seinen Blick auf, und als er schließlich am Bettrand saß verschränkte er die Arme schützend vor den Bauch und kniff die Augen fest zusammen, so dass wieder Tränen liefen. Der schockierte Ausdruck in Hotchs Augen schmerzte ihn und er atmete laut ein und aus, um die Fassung nicht zu verlieren. Seine Wangen röteten sich vor Scham.

Er schluchzte leise und wischte sich erneut die Tränen fort.

„Langsam, Spencer, nimm dir Zeit."

Sagte Hotch und versuchte das Zittern in der Stimme zu unterdrücken, sein Mund war trocken geworden, er konnte kaum schlucken. Reid senkte den Kopf und strähniges Haar fiel ihm in die Stirn. Er sah schließlich auf und begegnete Hotchs mitleidigen Blick, er konnte den Ekel in seinen Gesichtszügen lesen. Es gab Einiges, das Hotch ihm verheimlichte und er fühlte sich aus der normalen Welt ausgeschlossen, weil er sie einfach nicht länger verstehen konnte. Die Worte, die Hotch ihm vor ein paar Tagen gesagt hatte, glühten so heiß in seinen Gedanken, dass sich sein Magen verkrampfte.

„_In diesem Fall bist du kein Profiler. Jetzt hier und heute in diesem Krankenzimmer bist du ein Überlebender, ein Opfer, das schlimme Verletzungen hat. Du kannst nichts tun, außer wieder gesund zu werden. Und das wird nicht von Heute auf Morgen passieren."_

„Mir ist schlecht."

Flüsterte Reid schließlich und der Raum begann vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen, als ihm schwindelig wurde. Es rauschte laut in seinen Ohren.

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde löste sich Hotch von der Ablenkung und wand den Blick ab, instinktiv griff er nach der Metallschale, die auf dem Nachttisch stand ohne den Blick von Reids blassen Gesicht zu nehmen. Er musste die Kontrolle behalten, er musste für Reid da sein, ihn in Sicherheit wägen. Egal wie schwer es für ihn war es zu tun.

„Musst du dich übergeben?"

Fragte Hotch überflüssiger Weise, als ein heftiges Nicken bereits als Antwort kam.

Er hielt ihm die Haare aus der Stirn, als er sich schließlich übergab. Sein Körper bebte und Hotch strich ihm beruhigend und vorsichtig über den geschundenen Rücken während er sich die Schale an den Mund hielt und laut ausspukte. Viel war nicht in seinem Magen gewesen.

„Scchhhhh, alles gut."

Reid lehnte sich etwas zurück und Hotch hielt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, während er die Schale außer Reichweite stellte.

„Besser?"

Fragte er schließlich, als Reid nur noch laut atmete und die Augen geschlossen hielt. Das Schwindelgefühl verschwand wieder und er fühlte sich tatsächlich etwas besser.

„Ja, danke. Ich hab' mich wohl zu schnell bewegt."

Murmelte Reid abweisend und rieb sich den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn.

Es war ihm mehr als unangenehm, dass er so behandelt werden musste. Hotch reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser und beobachtete wie er es langsam leerte. Etwas Farbe kehrte in sein Gesicht zurück wie er erleichtert feststellte.

Reid hatte Schmerzmittel und ein Präventionsmedikament verabreicht bekommen, das sein Immunsystem vor einer möglichen HIV Infektion schützen sollte. Beides schlug ihm auf den Magen. Die Schmerzmittel waren abgesetzt worden, aber das Präventionsmedikament wurde nur langsam vom Körper abgebaut.

„Das kommt von den Medikamenten und du musst etwas essen."

„Ich hab' keinen Hunger. Es geht schon wieder… am besten ich steh' auf."

Hotch verdrehte die Augen, mittlerweile war er die abweisenden Antworten bereits von Reid gewöhnt. Sein ganzer Charakter veränderte sich wie er beunruhigt feststellte. Er ignorierte Reids Antwort und er folgte seinem Blick, der sich auf die Badezimmertür gerichtet hatte. Er verstand sofort und half ihm schweigend dabei aufzustehen, gab ihn Zeit sich an die neue Position zu gewöhnen und er begleitete ihn schließlich in das kleine Badezimmer.

„Es ist alles da, Seife, Handtücher… ein neues Hemd. Brauchst du Hilfe?"

Reid begutachtete die kleine Duschkabine, sein Herz hämmerte schnell, als er wusste, dass er gleich in der engen Kabine allein sein würde, doch bei Hotchs Worten fuhr er herum und sah ihn beinahe entrüstet an. Er verkrampfte die Arme vor den Bauch, als ihm wieder leicht übel wurde.

„Was? Nein!"

Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf und wieder schossen Tränen in seine Augen. Seine Pupillen wurden weit vor Panik. Hotch wurde es unangenehm bewusst, dass Reid Angst vor ihm hatte, sein ganzer Körper versteifte sich, und er machte Hotch deutlich, dass er überhaupt nicht verstand, dass er ihm nur helfen wollte, dass es nichts gab, was ihm peinlich sein musste. Erst als er die Angst in seinen Augen las, wurde für ihn offensichtlich, was sie beide verdrängen wollten, und es traf ihn schmerzhaft zu wissen, was Reid durchgemacht hatte. Was der Täter körperlich und psychisch mit ihm angestellt hatte.

„Tut mir leid… wirklich. Ich warte draußen… aber Reid, wenn irgendwas ist, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, ruf mich, in Ordnung?"

Reid sah ihn unglücklich an, er lächelte nicht, er nickte nicht einmal, er flüchtete mit den Gedanken an einen anderen Ort. Doch er sah Hotch mit verzweifelten Augen an. Alles in diesem Blick schrie um Hilfe, und Hotch wusste, dass er sie trotzdem nicht annehmen konnte. Etwas blockierte ihn, auch wenn er es so verzweifelt wünschte, er blockte alles ab, was vertraut für ihn war. Reid würde die Wand, die er sich zum Schutz gebaut hatte nicht einreißen lassen. Er würde keinen von den Menschen, denen er eigentlich vertraute nahe an sich heranlassen. Seine Augen schimmerten trübe, beinahe leer, als wäre alles Leben aus ihnen ausgelöscht worden. Und Hotch sah trotzdem Hass und Vorwürfe in ihnen aufflackern. Es würde nicht einfacher werden. Sie verloren ihn und Hotch musste plötzlich über das nachdenken, was Reid ihm ein paar Tage zu vor vorgeworfen hatte.

„_Ich kann dem nicht standhalten… ich kann nicht ertragen wie Ihr mich anseht… ich… kann es nicht. Die krampfhafte Suche nach dem Täter, an die ich mich nicht beteiligen darf. Es ist was Persönliches und das dürfte es in diesem Job nicht sein, das ist zu gefährlich… es behindert unsere Arbeit… verdammt... ich will nicht ausgeschlossen werden."_

Und schließlich war Hotch es, dem sich der Magen unangenehm verkrampfte. Er verließ schnell den Raum und ließ Reid allein. Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss hörte er wie die Dusche angestellt wurde, er blieb vor der Türe stehen und hörte ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen aus dem Inneren des Raumes. Das Rauschen des Wassers übertönte das leise Schluchzen schließlich. Doch sein Herz klopfte schnell und unruhig, wenn er an den Schmerz dachte, den Reid empfinden musste. Ein Schmerz, der immer mehr anschwoll anstatt gelindert zu werden.

Es klopfte und Hotch wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen.

Jason Gideon betrat den Raum und reichte Hotch einen Becher Kaffee. Er nahm ihn dankend entgegen und bemerkte ungläubig, wie Gideon binnen Minuten wieder weniger angespannt und erschöpft aussah.

„Ich bin beeindruckt, Hotch, sie haben ihn aus dem Bett bekommen. Das ist gut."

Sie tauschten ein trauriges Lächeln und Gideon wurde schnell wieder ernst. Er kannte Hotch und er las in seinem Gesicht, dass ihn etwas beschäftigte.

„Alles in Ordnung? Was ist los?"

Hotch zögerte noch, er setzte sich auf das Bett und seine Augen glitten automatisch über das Laken, unbewusst suchte er nach Blut auf dem weißen Leinen. Er drehte den Becher Kaffee in den Händen und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„Ich steh' das nicht durch, Jason. Ich will für ihn da sein, aber es… er entgleitet mir."

Gideon sah ihn an, er sah seine Verzweiflung in den sonst so beherrschten Gesichtszügen.

„Hotch, wir haben darum gebetet ihn zurückzubekommen. Wir haben nicht aufgegeben. Wir dürfen auch jetzt nicht aufgeben. Ich habe Ihnen schon vor ein paar Tagen gesagt, dass der Weg lang und steinig sein wird. Und ich kann das was er durchlebt auch nicht so leicht wegstecken. Aber er braucht uns… Sie sind der Einzige, der ihn wenigstens erreicht. Sie wissen doch wie so was psychologisch funktioniert. Er läuft verschiedene Phasen durch…"

„Ja, aber er hat ein Verhaltensmuster, das ich nicht durchschaue, es ist als springt er in den Phasen hin und her."

Hotch rieb sich die Schläfen, der Kopfschmerz, der ihn seit Tagen plagte wurde nicht besser, verzweifelt sah er zu der Badezimmertüre, als könnte er Reid durch die Wand hindurch sehen, als würde er sich vergewissern, dass der Junge das Gespräch nicht mithören konnte.

„Jason, er zerbricht an dem, was passiert ist. Ein Teil von ihm blockt ab, er löst sich davon ohne daran zu arbeiten und das ist gefährlich. Er ist launisch, aufbrausend, er will seine Freunde nicht sehen, er hat Depressionen… ich erkenne ihn nicht wieder. Er entgleitet mir und ich werde ihn nicht halten können. Was sollen wir tun? Was können wir tun, das ist nicht mehr Reid."

Sie zuckten zusammen, als die Badezimmertür einen kleinen Spalt geöffnet wurde. Reid zog sich laut die Nase hoch. Dampf kam aus dem Raum.

„Hotch?"

Fragte er mit leiser, brüchiger Stimme in den Raum. Es war offensichtlich, dass er aufgebracht war, seine Stimme vibrierte belegt. In der nächsten Sekunde war Hotch vom Bett aufgestanden und eilte zur Tür.

„Was ist, Junge?"

Fragte er unsicher, doch als Reid ihn in den Raum ließ konnte er sehen was passiert war. Ein Handtuch lag mit Blutflecken besudelt auf dem Boden, Reid zitterte, er hatte es geschafft sich ein anderes Handtuch um die Hüfte zu wickeln. Einige der Schnitte auf seinem Rücken bluteten leicht.

„Alles ist voller Blut, so viel Blut… ich hab Panik bekommen… ich kann es riechen…"

Reid sprach aufgeregt, die Worte überschlugen sich beinahe, nervös kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe herum und sie blutete wieder.

„Spencer, beruhige dich! Was hast du gemacht?"

Fragte Hotch geschockt und drehte ihn hektisch um, so, dass er seinen Rücken begutachten konnte. Schnell hob er das Handtuch vom Boden auf und drückte es auf die Wunden, Reid zuckte panisch zusammen.

„Verdammt, Junge, deine Haut ist ganz rot, was hast du gemacht?"

Seine Stimme war voller Zorn, als er die Frage laut wiederholte, Doch er wurde nicht nur vor Wut lauter, sondern auch vor Schmerz über das was er sehen musste.

Reid antwortete nicht. Er senkte den Kopf, schüttelte ihn panisch so, dass ihm die nassen Haare ins Gesicht fielen und er begann leise vor Anspannung zu weinen.

Gedankenversunken redete er vor sich hin, die Worte gingen in den Schluchzern beinahe unter.

„Bitte… bitte nicht, komm nicht näher!"

Er umklammerte das Handtuch mit dem er sich eigentlich die Haare abtrocknen wollte so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Er hielt es sich so verkrampft vor den Körper, wie er auch das T-Shirt gehalten hatte, dass er vor dem Täter hatte ausziehen müssen. Er wollte sich vor Blicken schützen, er wollte sich wärmen. Auch wenn der Raum voller Dampf war, weil er viel zu heiß geduscht hatte. Er zitterte vor Kälte, umklammerte das Handtuch und hatte Angst, dass Hotch es ihm grob wegnehmen würde, seine laute Stimme machte ihn Angst und er versuchte nur daran zu denken, dass er mit Hotch alleine in diesem Raum war. Es war Hotch… es war in Ordnung, er hatte ihn doch in Sicherheit gebracht.

Hotch verlor die Geduld über sein Verhalten. Und ging näher an ihn heran.

„Reid! Sprich mit mir! Es ist alles in Ordnung, was hast du gemacht?"

Ein kurzes Zögern, die Schluchzer verebbten wieder, doch das Zittern blieb, als Hotch versuchte die Blutungen der aufgekratzten Wunden an seinem Rücken zu stillen. Reid begann es widerwillig über sich ergehen zu lassen, auch wenn Hotchs Berührungen unangenehm auf seiner Haut brannten. Es war nicht wirklich schlimm, Reid hatte sich lediglich ein paar der Krusten aufgekratzt. Beim Abtrocknen war etwas Blut auf das Handtuch gekommen, weil es nass war sahen die Flecken nur größer aus.

Hotch wiederholte die Frage, drehte Reid zu sich und sah ihn fest an, doch seine Augen schienen etwas anderes zu sehen, seine Gedanken waren in einer ganz anderen Welt. Verzweifelt sah er an Hotch vorbei, versuchte seinen vorwurfsvollen Blick auszuweichen. Hotch wollte ihm das Handtuch aus den Händen nehmen und ihm die Haare abtrocknen, da immer noch Wasser auf dem Boden tropfte, doch er hielt es so fest, dass Hotch es nicht zu fassen bekam.

„Bitte… geh weg von mir…"

Flüsterte Reid schmerzerfüllt und Hotch konnte nicht sagen, ob er ihn gemeint hatte oder jemand anderes, jemand, der mit ihnen hier in diesem Raum war, nur in Reids Kopf. Eine Erinnerung, die ihn panisch werden ließ, weil ein Schnitt ein bisschen blutete; etwas, das ihn völlig grundlos aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte.

„Rede mit mir! Spencer! Hey!"

Rief Hotch jetzt und schnippte mit den Fingern laut vor seinem Gesicht. Reid löste sich aus der Erstarrung. Er sah Hotch irritiert an, blinzelte verwirrt. Als hätte er nie eine Panikattacke gehabt, lockerte sich völlig automatisch der Griff um das Handtuch und er gab es aus der Hand, auch wenn er einen Schritt nach hinten machte und den Abstand zu Hotch vergrößern wollte. Er sprach ganz leise und ruhig, das Zittern stoppte plötzlich, als er über Hotchs Frage nachdachte.

„Ich… ich hab mich gewaschen… aber der Dreck… er ging nicht ab. Er ging einfach nicht ab. Also hab ich fester geschrubbt, aber er ging immer noch nicht ab!"

Er wurde wütend und wand sich von ihm ab, vergrub den Kopf in den Händen. Hotch wollte ihn zu sich ziehen, doch Reid verkrampfte sich immer mehr.

„Er ging nicht ab… und dann war da überall Blut… mit ist schwindelig."

Flüsterte er immer wieder. Und sank schließlich auf die Knie, bevor Hotch nach ihm greifen konnte. Dabei wog er sich selbst hin und her und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Mit der Erinnerung fertig zu werden. Und doch hatte er das Gefühl auf dem Boden neben dem alten Eisenbett knien zu müssen. Misshandelt und erniedrigt zu werden.

Hotch sah ihn irritiert an, schüttelte betroffen den Kopf und ermahnte sich, stark zu bleiben, um für ihn da zu sein.

_Was hat er durchgemacht, dass er so reagiert, es bricht ihn... was soll ich nur tun?_

Hotch verscheuchte den Schmerz und ging in die Hocke, näherte sich dem Jungen langsam.

„Spencer, es ist alles gut. Es ist nicht schlimm… Es hat doch schon aufgehört zu bluten."

Hotch redete ruhig, ohne den Blick von ihm nehmen zu können. Er wusste, dass er ihn nicht erreichen konnte. Fassungslos starrte er Reid an, während sein Herz so schmerzhaft in seiner Brust schlug, dass er dachte es würde vor Vorwürfen zerspringen.

„Warum lässt du mich nicht allein!? Du hast mich angelogen… du hast nicht gesagt, dass es Worte sind auf meinen Rücken. Wann wolltest du es mir sagen?"

Brüllte er wütend als er begriff, dass er sich nicht in diesem Kellerraum befand, er war im Krankenhaus, er war in Sicherheit und doch war er es nicht. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich beinahe, alles war plötzlich zu viel für ihn. Er wollte Hotch wehtun, er wollte ihn bestrafen. Er war so unglaublich wütend, dass es tief in seinem inneren brannte. Hotch blieb nichts anderes übrig, als aufzustehen, ein paar Schritte zurückzugehen und zu warten, bis Reid sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Am liebsten wäre er aus dem Raum gestürzt, alles zog ihn fort von hier doch er ermahnte sich, nicht aufzugeben… _wir stehen das durch, wir müssen das durchstehen. Es wird aufwärts gehen, irgendwann…_

Die Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht, Hotch unterdrückte seine eigenen Tränen, als er sah wie gebrochen die Gestalt vor ihm am Boden war.

_Ich kann nicht für ihn da sein…_

_Ich stehe das nicht durch…_

„Reid, es tut mir leid, ich wollte es dir sagen. Ehrlich…"

Versuchte er sich mit belegter Stimme zur rechtfertigen, doch Reid ignorierte ihn. Und er musste voller Verachtung an den Täter denken. Er dachte an das Schwein, das es geschafft hatte einen aus seinem Team zu isolieren, sie alle auseinander zu reißen; Vertrauen zu zerstören. Hotch sah ihn lange mitleidig an, bis seine Stimmung wieder umschlug, Wut verschwand aus seinen Gesichtszügen und er richtete seinen Blick Hilfe suchend auf Hotch. Er zögerte nicht, ihm hoch zu helfen und ihm das Hemd in einer geschickten Bewegung überzustreifen. Für einen kurzen Moment klammerte er sich an Hotchs Arm, während er das Gleichgewicht wiedererlangte, und suchte Trost, er tat es rein mechanisch und Hotch zweifelte, dass er auch Trost fand.

„Ich glaub', ich möchte doch wieder Schmerzmittel."

Sagte er ruhig, beinahe flehend. In seiner Stimme lag keinerlei Aggression und Hotch nickte zustimmend, er hatte das Gefühl, dass Reid sich im Moment selbst nicht wieder erkannte. Und stellte wieder beunruhigt fest, wie seine Emotionen wechselten wie eine Ampel. Vermutlich dachte er über die Worte nach, als er sie im Spiegel begutachtet hatte, vermutlich dachte er an hunderte von Dingen, die alle nicht fassbar für sein rationales Denken waren.

„Ich kümmere mich darum, Junge."

Versicherte Hotch einfühlsam und fügte in Gedanken hinzu, dass er mit den Ärzten über Antidepressiva reden musste. Er hielt ihn fest während der zitternde Körper versuchte sich zusammenzureißen. Dabei hämmerte der gleiche Gedanke durch Hotchs Kopf, wie schon einige Tage zu vor. Er wollte dem Schwein, das Reid das angetan hat in die Augen sehen, sie mussten ihn verhaften…

_Wir werden uns gegenübertreten… verlass dich drauf!_

Hotch schlug mit beiden Handflächen auf die Tischplatte, so wie er es auch getan hatte, als er Higgers verhört hatte, er atmete laut und seufzend aus, als die Wut ihn zurück in den Konferenzsaal zog. Er löste sich aus der Erinnerung, von den grausamen Details. Er kehrte ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Sah sich um und erkannte schließlich wo er sich befand. Er hatte ein Foto von Robert Anthony Higgers vor sich liegen, er hatte nichts als Hass in den Augen, als er es ansah.

_Wir haben dich verhaftet, du Scheißkerl…_

_Ich habe dir in die Augen gesehen…_

Er legte das Foto zusammen mit den anderen in den Karton. Die Worte des Täters, der seinem jungen Kollegen so viel Grausamkeiten angetan hatte, vermischt mit denen der Berichte, die er gerade gelesen hatte lasteten schwer in seinen Gedanken, sie wirbelten in seinem Kopf wie ein Strudel, der sich nicht mehr beruhigen konnte. Doch Trauer und Wut lagen hinter ihm. Heute war der Tag, den er sich ausgesucht hatte um endlich mit allem abzuschließen. Ein einziges Mal, bevor die Akte geschlossen wurde.

Es war schwer, aber er löste sich aus seinen Gedanken, aus der Erinnerung, die immer noch schmerzte, auch wenn dieser Alptraum endlich vorbei war.

_Das Schwein ist tot und der Junge lebt, das ist was zählt…_

Und er bemühte sich eine gute Erinnerung aus dem Strudel zu fangen und festzuhalten. Die Erinnerung an einen Jungen Mann, der in der frühen Mittagssonne in Nevada in einem Park unter einem Baum saß. Es war der gleiche Mann wie zuvor in diesem Krankenzimmer, doch er war genesen. Körperlich und wie er hoffte auch seelisch. Er hatte ihn angelächelt, aufrichtig und ihn angesehen, mit Augen, die aufgeweckt und freundlich waren.

„_Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wann unsere Wege sich kreuzen werden. Ich wusste, dass es sein würde, aber ich wusste nicht wann."_

Der verspielte Tonfall war in Reids Stimme zurückgekehrt, etwas, dass Hotch nach der Entführung für verloren geglaubt hatte.

„_Die meisten Tage sind gut, andere sind… schwierig… manchmal möchte ich zurückkommen."_

Er hörte seine Stimme wie einen Geist in seinem Kopf, während er alles was ausgebreitet auf diesem Tisch vor ihm lag in den Karton packte, langsam beinahe wie in Zeitlupe. Er bemühte sich nur Reids Lächeln vor sich zu sehen, nicht an das Blut zu denken, nicht an den Schmerz… nicht an die Zeit im Krankenhaus. Und schließlich schaffte er es selbst zu lächeln. Bedächtig nahm er jeden medizinischen Bericht in die Hand, sah wann wo welche Schmerzmittel verabreicht wurden, was die Opfer getragen hatten, als sie verschwunden sind, was sie getragen haben als sie gefunden wurden. Was sich in ihrem Magen befunden hatte. Er nahm die kleinen Beweismitteltüten vom Tisch und legte sie ganz oben in dem Karton. Plötzlich musste er lächeln und er fühlte sich aufgeregt. Er dachte an die verschiedensten Ermittlungen zurück, dachte an das Team und was dieser eine Fall in ihnen allen verändert hatte und doch war auch dieser endgültig gelöst worden.

Robert Anthony Higgers war tot…

…_Wenn Sie tot sind und in der Hölle schmoren_…

Spencer Reid war am Leben, er war schwer verletzt worden, seine Emotionen waren nach seiner Befreiung Achterbahn gefahren und er hatte alles durchgemacht, Wut, Selbstmitleid, Trauer, Scham… aber er hatte einen Weg da durch gefunden und er hatte sich - sich wie es schien - erholt. Auch wenn es für ihn hieß wegzulaufen. Das Leben ging weiter, sie hatten endlich den erhofften Erfolg verbucht. Die Ermittlung abgeschlossen. Es war vorbei, dieser Alptraum war es; die Jagd war es. Aaron Hotchner schloss den Deckel auf dem Karton und nahm das grüne Klebeband, das er sich am Mittag aus dem Archiv geholt hatte. Er klebte es einmal Quer über den Deckel, verdeckte den roten Stempel darauf und versiegelte den Karton mit einem Behördenaufkleber, der mit dem heutigen Datum gestempelt war. Er unterschrieb mit seinem Kürzel auf dem Logo. Er nahm den Aktenkarton in die Hand; trug ihn und damit auch die Erinnerung durch die langen Korridore. Trug ihn fort, trug ihn dort hin, wo er sich schon die letzten zwei Jahre hätte befinden sollen. Er brachte ihn in die grüne Abteilung; in das Archiv.

Dort schritt er langsam durch die engen Gänge, seine Schritte hallten durch die im Keller gelegene Halle und in seinen Gedanken hörte er Laub unter seinen Schuhen knistern, eine letzte Erinnerung an einen längst vergangenen Tag. Er verstaute den Karton in einer abgelegenen Ecke, schob ihn ganz weit nach hinten auf dem Metallregal und schob damit auch alle Erinnerungen, alles was er aus dieser finsteren Zeit behalten hatte, weit weg. Er schloss die Augen und ließ los.

Er drängte diese Zeit fort, weg von sich und damit weg aus seinen Gedanken, löste sich davon und vertraute, dass es irgendwann nicht mehr schmerzen würde. Dass die Schuld, die ständig an ihm nagte irgendwann aufhören würde so schmerzhaft in seinem Inneren zu pochen. Irgendwann würde die Erinnerung an diesen Fall nichts weiter als eine Mahnung sein, sie forderte sie auf vorsichtig zu sein und den Job gewissenhaft und niemals leichtsinnig auszuüben. Er hoffte, dass es Spencer gut ging, und er wusste, dass es Zeit war die Personalakten zu studieren, die ihm Sektionsleiterin Erin Strauss demonstrativ auf seinen Schreibtisch gelegt hatte. Sie hatten die freie Stelle in der BAU zwei Jahre lang nicht nach besetzt, weil er sich als Supervisor geweigert hatte. Doch jetzt war es Zeit über einen Ersatz - eine Ergänzung - im Team nachzudenken.

Seine Augen hafteten auf dem Karton, sahen ihn durchdringend an mit der Gewissheit, dass es das Letzte Mal gewesen war, dass diese Akten gesichtet worden waren. Das letzte Mal, dass er Details heraufbeschworen hatte. Die Fotos lagen verschlossen in der Dunkelheit. Geister, die endlich aufhören mussten durch die leeren Korridore der BAU zu spuken. Hotch atmete angestrengt aus. Fixierte seinen Blick einige Sekunden auf das grüne **Solved**. Dann senkte er den Blick und drehte sich um, er verließ das Archiv mit schnellen Schritten, er sah nicht wieder zurück.

TBC


	26. 25 : Vertrauen

**Dies ist das letzte Kapitel! ****Ich danke allen Lesern auf der englischen und auf der deutschen Seite, dass ihr meine erste lange Story gut fandet und sie über ein Jahr lang begleitet habt. DANKESEHR!**

**Ich habe keine Rechte an „Criminal Minds" oder an dem Songtext.**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen, es folgt noch ein Epilog!**

**Eure Susi**

**P.S. Rechtschreibfehler tun mir leid, ich les immer selbst drüber und wird schnell ungeduldig und unkonzentriert… also entschuldigung!**

**25: Vertrauen**

"_This task was burden  
It was placed on my shoulders  
The goal is near  
But I lose all the answers_

Suffer in my eyes  
Defeat comes to conquer me  
Are these goodbyes?  
No escape to victory

I promised to keep you safe, for eternity  
Now you realize what my words are worth  
I promised to keep you warm, forever  
Here in the end I pray you still keep forth

Drain out of strength  
Left you on your own  
All was a play  
It was I who left you down

In words forgiveness  
All is doomed to fail  
The fear that hides within  
Leaves in soul a trail

Weeping heart longs for rest, tonight  
I travel by the memory lane  
There's no life in the void, ever  
But I remain still the same"

_Excalion, I Failed You _

_Was mache ich hier? _Eine Frage, die unaufhörlich durch die Gedanken der Gestalt geisterte, während sie angespannt durch die Korridore ging. Alles war still, alles war ruhig. Das Gebäude war verlassen, unheimlich lagen die Büros im Dunkeln, die grüne Notbeleuchtung ließ die Flure unheimlich illuminieren, von der allgemeinen Hektik, die normalerweise laut und hell in diesen Räumen herrschte war nichts auch nur zu erahnen. Die Zeit stand still.  
Seine Schritte hallten laut durch den leeren Gang. Rhythmisch schlugen die Sohlen seiner Schuhe auf den Boden, ein Geräusch synchron zu seinem Herzschlag, und das einzige Geräusch, das zu hören war; das die Stille durchbrach, während er sich vorwärts zwang und versuchte mit dem Sicherheitsbeamten, der ihn führte, Schritt zu halten.  
Er atmete laut ein und aus und die Gerüche und Eindrücke ließen seine Gedanken um tausend Erinnerungen rasen, die sich nicht aufhalten ließen. Es war als hinge die Luft voller Schatten, Geister, die in diesen Räumen spukten. Sie hatten Gerüche, sie bargen undeutliche Bilder, die so viel zeigten und doch so wenig von sich preisgaben, nicht hier in der Dunkelheit. Die Luft war schwer, wie ein Dunst, der voller Chancen war und doch auch voller Ereignisse, die ein schreckliches Ende nehmen konnten. Es schon einmal getan hatten. Er sah sich um, als seine Augen sich an das dämmerige Licht gewöhnt hatten, sein Blick ließ die Schatten Form annehmen und er fühlte Angst, Schmerz, Verlust; Gefühle, die ihn immer begleiteten, wann immer sich die großen Türen der Sicherheitskontrolle des FBI Gebäudes hinter ihm schlossen. Angst folgte ihm auf Schritt und Tritt, Angst vor dem, was passieren würde Niemand konnten den Ausgang eines Tages auch nur erahnen, sobald sich die Türen geschlossen hatten.

Sein Herz schlug so laut in seiner Brust, während die schmerzhaften Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchten, er blockte sie nicht länger ab, er arbeitete mit ihnen und hoffte, dass sie eines Tages nicht länger solch ein Brennen in seinem Inneren verursachen würden.  
Er sah sich um, nahm die gewohnte Umgebung in sich auf und kämpfte mit dem, was er hinter sich bringen wollte; es musste. Er sah die gerahmten Bilder der Präsidenten an den Wänden links und rechts von ihm. Er ließ den Blick durch einen abzweigenden, dunklen Flur wandern und ließ ihn kurz auf eine Bürotür verharren, an der von außen bunte Bilder und Aufkleber hingen. Er musste schmunzeln, und dachte an die Person, die in diesem Büro arbeitete, an die letzten unbeschwerten Momente, die er mit ihr dort erlebt hatte. Dann war der Abgrund gekommen, er hatte das Gebäude verlassen, er hatte dieses Leben verlassen.

Er wand den Blick ab und zitterte jetzt vor Nervosität, sie gingen in einen anderen Flur. Die Schritte blieben im gleichen Tempo, doch der Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Hier war es noch vertrauter, der Geruch überwältigte ihn, er war ihn gewohnt gewesen - Akten, Papier, Kaffee, Rasierwasser, Parfum, Computer, die viel zu lange angeschaltet waren. Alles war so vertraut, dass es wehtat, er schloss die Augen und durch die Dunkelheit hinter seinen Lidern wurde Licht geschossen, schnell und hell, als würden Fotos mit Blitzlicht aufgenommen werden. Die Schatten wurden kurz erhellt, sie verschwanden in diesen Sekunden und er sah kristallklare Bilder von solch einem hektischen Tag, wie er ihn viele Male in diesen Räumen erlebt hatte. Die Lichter brannten hell, es herrschte ein reges Treiben. Kaffee wurde eingegossen, Tassen weitergereicht. Er hörte das Lachen durch die Räume hallen, hörte Stimmen, die sich so vertraut mit ihm unterhielten und er sah die Bilder der Menschen, die ihm einst soviel bedeutet hatten. Er blinzelte und das Bild verschwand, das Lachen wurde leiser bis es nicht mehr zu hören war. Der Hall verklang, zurück blieb grau und Stille.

Es war eigenartig, es war keine drei Monate her, dass er durch die Türen gegangen war, um sich seinen Ängsten zu stellen und doch hatte er diesen Tag verdrängt, ihn nicht wirklich bewusst erlebt. Damals war es zu viel gewesen, er war noch nicht so weit gewesen sich dem stellen zu können. Er hatte sich abgeschirmt, die Gedanken nicht auf das fokussiert was um ihn herum passiert war, alles hatte so sehr geschmerzt, ihn aus dem gerissen, was er sich aufgebaut hatte und die Erinnerung an den schwärzesten Abschnitt seines Lebens in ihm heraufbeschworen. Heute überwältigte ihn diese Vertrautheit beinahe mit einem wohligen Gefühl, das diese Räume in ihm hervorriefen, als er sie mit all ihren Eindrücken in sich aufnahm, als er das Gefühl hier her zu gehören nicht länger abblockte und wusste, dass er weit gekommen war, dass er alles bewusst erlebte und seine Gedanken nicht länger von einer grauen Nebeldecke eingehüllt waren. Es war vertraut und er konnte es aushalten.

Selbst seine Schritte hörten sich genau so an wie früher, als sie die Metallstufen der Galerie hinaufgingen und sein Herz schlug so laut, so hart in seiner Brust, dass er dachte es würde zerspringen, wenn er mit dem, was ihm bevorstand umgehen musste. Sich diesen Räumen zu stellen, war eine Sache, sich einer bestimmten Person zu stellen, eine völlig andere.  
Er hörte die Stimme aus dem Büro, und sah schnell hinter sich, als müsste er sich überzeugen, wirklich hier in Quantico zu sein, doch er war es und sie war echt und nicht bloß eine Illusion. Doch hinter ihm war alles genau so still und dunkel wie zuvor und er atmete schwerfällig aus als er nach vorne ins Büro blickte. Die Stimme, die ihn beruhigt hatte, die ihm zugeredet hatte, er konnte sie hören und sie war real. Er schloss die Augen und hörte die Person, die immer für ihn da gewesen war und der er am meisten wehgetan hatte, seine Stimme so klar - viel klarer als in den vielen Monaten zuvor. Und er wusste, dass sie seid dem Tag an dem es passiert war niemals wieder gemeinsam in diesen Räumen gewesen waren…

Aaron Hotchner stand in seinem Büro und sah aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit. Er hielt sein Handy am Ohr und sprach mit seiner Frau. Wie sooft in den letzten Jahren in denen er in Quantico arbeitete, verbrachte er einen langen Tag im Büro und musste ihr versichern so bald es möglich war nach Hause zu kommen.  
Doch er wollte nicht nach Hause, die Geister des Tages hielten ihn noch hier fest, er wollte loslassen, er wollte den Fall Robert Anthony Higgers endlich loslassen, er wollte die Geister vertreiben, die Schreie aus dem Krankenhaus verstummen lassen, die Schreie aus drei Tagen Gefangenschaft. Die Geister mussten verschwinden, und sie würden es tun, sie würden ihm nicht weiter folgen, wenn er diesen Ort verlassen und nach Hause gehen würde. Doch bereit war er dazu an diesem Abend noch nicht, er wollte für immer loslassen, aber er empfand immer noch Schuld und das Gefühl, dass ihm die Brust einschnürte, durfte er nicht aufgeben. Noch nicht.  
Hotchs Herz schmerzte von der Anstrengung die Gefühle in den Griff zu halten und nicht zu weinen, die Fassung nicht zu verlieren. Es tat weh, aber es wurde besser, leichter. Sich von etwas zu trennen war schwerer, als der Schmerz, an den man sich gewöhnen konnte, wenn das Verlorene letztendlich weg war. Es war Zeit für eine Ergänzung im Team, Zeit für etwas Neues.

„Entschuldigung, Agent Hotchner."  
Sagte der Sicherheitsbeamte und Aaron drehte sich gedankenverloren um als er die Stimme hörte, die ihn laut unterbrach. Er hielt irritiert in der Bewegung inne als er die Gestalt anblickte, die hinter dem Beamten im dunklen Flur stand; ein Schatten, ein Phantom, nur Schemen, die er zwar erkannte, die für ihn hier in diesen Räumen aber völlig unreal waren. Er fühlte das Atmen des Phantoms genau wie vorhin im Konferenzraum, Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinen Armen aus.  
„Besuch für Sie. Ich konnte sie nicht anrufen. Ist das in Ordnung, Sir?"  
Fragte der Beamte, ein Junger Mann, der die Nachtschicht machte. Hotch zögerte.  
„Schatz, ich muss auflegen, es kann spät werden."

Seine Stimme klang brüchig als er in das Handy sprach, dann klappte er es zu ohne den Blick von der Gestalt zu lösen oder auf eine Antwort seiner Frau zu warten.

Seine Gedanken hatten sich noch nicht von dem Karton mit der Fallakte gelöst und so fiel es ihm schwer das Bild im Hier und Jetzt zusammenzufügen, alle seine Gedanken kreisten um die Vergangenheit, um Dinge die passiert waren, um Situationen, die ihm schmerzhafte Stiche versetzt hatten. Doch es gab Bilder aus der Vergangenheit, vor denen kann ein Mensch nicht entkommen. Hotchs Gedanken kreisten immer noch um das, was sich in diesem Karton befand, um die Details und den Schmerz. Er hörte Schreie, so laut in seinem Kopf, und er hatte den Inhalt des Kartons Stundenlang sortiert, alle Einzelheiten erneut angesehen, um sie niemals wieder sehen zu müssen. Doch auch wenn er den Deckel geschlossen hatte, er hatte gerade erst begonnen sich von diesen Details zu lösen, er versuchte die Bilder zu verjagen. Er war auf dem Weg sich zu lösen, sich bereitzumachen für Neues. Er versuchte endlich nicht mehr von Spencer Reids vorwurfsvollen Augen angesehen zu werden. Er wollte weitermachen.

Er nickte dem Beamten zu und schaffte es ein leises ‚Danke' über seine Lippen kommen zu lassen als er sich aus der Erstarrung löste, nachdem er noch mehrere Male geblinzelt hatte und sich überzeugte, dass die Gestalt nicht verschwand. Der Beamte entfernte sich lächelnd, wahrscheinlich erleichtert, dass Hotchner sich nicht gestört fühlte.  
Hotch sah in den Korridor hinaus, in seinem Büro brannte eine kleine Lampe, draußen war alles dunkel er beobachtete das Phantom ausdruckslos, sah wie es langsam aus der Dunkelheit trat, näher kam und wie dabei die Schemen unheimlich im Halbdunkeln des Büros deutlicher wurden, sich zu einem Bild personifizierten und Hotch öffnete fragend den Mund und wusste plötzlich, dass er die Vergangenheit noch nicht ruhen lassen durfte, das Bild war keine Illusion, und wieder einmal wurde er belehrt, dass man die Hoffnung niemals aufgeben soll. Spencer Reid trat aus dem Schatten und stellte sich in den Türrahmen er sah Hotch ernst an. Es hatte ihn viel Überwindung gekostet hier her zu kommen. Er hatte sich im Flugzeug Worte zu Recht gelegt, doch in diesem Moment, als er sich an einem Ort befand, an dem er niemals wieder einen Fuß setzen wollte schien es so als hätte er alles vergessen. Das Blut rauschte laut in seinen Ohren, alles zog ihn fort von hier und doch kämpfe er erstaunlich leicht gegen den Impuls wegzulaufen an.

„Reid?"  
Fragte Hotch zweifelnd und schaffte es nicht die Überraschung aus der Stimme zu lassen. Der Kloß in seiner Brust wurde härter, er runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass der Junge noch einmal nach Quantico kommen würde, er hatte diese Hoffnung schon lange aufgegeben und sich niemals wieder vorstellen können, dass sie gemeinsam hier sein würden. Zu viel war passiert, zu viel Schuld lastete zwischen ihnen. Zusammen waren sie aus dem Gebäude getreten und nur einer von ihnen war in jener Nacht zurückgekehrt. Die Gewissheit Reid verloren zu haben schmerzte ihn und das bereits seit zwei langen Jahren und doch war es ein Schmerz, den er spüren wollte, der ihm seine eigene Schuld immer wieder vor Augen führte. Ein Schmerz so kraftvoll und heftig, der ihn niemals vergessen lassen konnte was er verloren hatte und unter welchen Umständen es passiert war. Er litt darunter mit jedem Tag der verging und doch wusste er, dass es genau das war, was er verdient hatte, nachdem er als Teamleiter versagt hatte.

„Hey."  
Sagte Spencer tonlos und Hotch löste sich aus der Erstarrung. Er veränderte die Körperhaltung, verschränkte die Arme vor die Brust und ließ den Blick auf die Gestalt, die im Türrahmen gewartet hatte und nun vorsichtig ins Büro trat, verharren. Ein eigenartiges Bild, das so unrealistisch war, nach der Angst, die sie während seiner Entführung ausgestanden hatten und die alle Hoffnung ihn lebend wieder zusehen, zunichte gemacht hatte. Spencer kam näher, er hielt einen großen Umschlag mit beiden Händen vor sich und Hotch bemerkte wie seine Hände leicht unter dem Griff zitterten. Hotch sah ihn misstrauisch an, so als könnte er wie ein Gespenst verschwinden, genau so lautlos wie er gekommen war. Es war zwei Monate her, seid sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. Es war kurz nachdem Reid im Krankenhaus zu sich gekommen war; kurz nachdem er ein weiteres Mal dem Tod entkommen war, nachdem Higgers ihn angeschossen hatte. Sie hatten nicht miteinander gesprochen, Meterweit voneinander entfernt hatten sie einen Blick ausgetauscht, der mehr sagen konnte als alle Worte, die sie hätten wechseln können.

Es war das Beste gewesen, Reid nicht zu besuchen, einfach fort zugehen und dem Jungen das zu geben, was er schon damals so verzweifelt gesucht hatte - Ruhe. Eine Entscheidung, die Hotch damals akzeptiert hatte und die er Reid zu Liebe vor wenigen Monaten erneut akzeptiert hatte. Reid sollte endlich den Frieden erhalten, den er ihm wieder genommen hatte, nachdem er wieder in sein Leben getreten war. Die Türen hatten sich hinter ihnen beiden geschlossen, und Spencer Reid war nicht wieder zurückgekehrt.  
Hotch sah ihn lange an, nahm jede Kleinigkeit an ihm wahr und bemühte sich, es nicht zu offensichtlich zu tun. Doch er musste ihn ansehen, denn das letzte Mal als sie miteinander gesprochen hatten, hatte der Junge verletzt und blutend am Boden gelegen. Dem Tod näher als dem Leben. Jetzt war er unversehrt, und Hotch musste sich davon überzeugen, dass er gesund war.Erwartungsvoll, sah er Reid an, der die Augen geschlossen hatte und tief atmete; Hotch wartete ab, er war viel zu überrascht um irgendetwas sagen zu können, also gab er ihm die Zeit die er brauchte, er durfte ihn nicht drängen, denn es war offensichtlich, dass es ihm nicht leicht gefallen war, nach Quantico zu kommen. Doch er war hier und er war von sich aus gekommen.

Reid kam langsam näher, trat in den warmen Schein der Schreibtischlampe und hob schließlich den Kopf, um Hotch direkt anzusehen. Hotch beobachtete ihn schweigend, verbarg seine Gefühle hinter der Mauer aus Reserviertheit während er seinem Blick standhielt. Reid hatte ihn lange nicht direkt in die Augen sehen können. Hotch blinzelte und er fühlte den Schmerz in diesem Augenblick pochend, tief innen. Er hatte sich zu lange mit der Fallakte beschäftigt an diesem Tag; zu viele Polizeiberichte gelesen, zu viele Fotos und Krankenberichte gesichtet. Er hatte viel zu viele längst vergessene Erinnerungen plötzlich wieder so klar vor sich gesehen. Die Geister verfolgten ihn und sie wollten ihn einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen. Es fiel ihm schwer, seine Überraschung wirklich zu verbergen. Ebenso wenig den Schreck, den Reid ihm einjagte, als er wie ein Geist im Licht stand und ihn mit diesen dunklen Augen ansah. Eindringlich, fordernd. Doch schließlich löste sich der ernste Gesichtsausdruck und Reids Lippen kräuselten sich zu der Andeutung eines Lächelns.

Er räusperte sich, damit der Kloß in seinem Hals verschwand, er wand das Gesicht in den Gang, so als hätte er vermutet, dass jemand hinter ihm stand. Doch er vergewisserte sich, dass sie alleine waren, dass niemand zuhören konnte.  
„Hotch, das ist schwer für mich… ich bin drauf und dran gewesen, das hier nicht durchzuziehen, aber ich muss es tun."  
Sagte er schließlich mit fester Stimme und brach das Schweigen, das im Raum gelegen hatte. Doch er konnte seine Nervosität nicht verbergen und Hotch versuchte sie ihm zu nehmen, in dem er ihn anlächelte.  
„Reid, es ist schön, dich zu sehen… ich kann nicht glauben, das du hier bist. Im Ernst, ich bin überrascht."  
Antwortete Hotch schließlich und atmete laut aus, sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, registrierte, wie er nach den richtigen Worten suchte, doch dieses Mal lag keine bedrückende Anspannung im Raum. Keine Distanz. Hotch wollte einen Schritt auf ihn zugehen, wollte ihn begrüßen, doch die abwehrende Haltung, die Hände, die er in den Hosentaschen vergraben hatte ließen ihn innehalten. Doch das hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass er die Nähe des anderen nicht ertragen konnte, er rang mit sich. Hotch würde ihn nicht drängen, sie hatten Zeit weil sie in diesen Augenblicken nicht weiter zu laufen schien und Hotch sah, dass er diese Zeit auch benötigte. Reid lachte verunsichert, sprach leise weiter und klammerte sich noch fester an den Umschlag, den er mitgebracht hatte. Das vertraute Gefühl zwischen ihnen kehrte langsam wieder.

„Das merke ich, ich hab dich selten sprachlos erlebt… und so schockiert. Als hättest du einen Geist gesehen."  
Ein zaghaftes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, anscheinend amüsierte ihn die Situation plötzlich. Doch er wurde schnell wieder ernst.  
„Ich komme gleich zur Sache, es ist spät und du willst nach Hause… Hotch ich… ich möchte mit dir reden, ich bin schon viel zu lange weggelaufen. Zwischen uns ist etwas kaputtgegangen und ich möchte das richtig stellen… ich möchte dich um Entschuldigung bitten."

Sagte er ohne Umschweife. Worte, die Hotch selbst hätte sagen wollen, die er aber aus Respekt vor dem Jungen für immer unausgesprochen gelassen hätte, eine Bürde aus Schuld die er bereit war bis in alle Ewigkeiten zu tragen, weil er als Teamleiter versagt hatte. Er selbst hätte niemals den ersten Schritt getan, um eine Aussprache zu suchen, er hatte sich damit abgefunden Reid nie wieder zu sehen, die Brücken waren bereits zwei Jahre zuvor abgebrochen worden, sie hatten ihn an jenem Abend verloren, bevor das Chaos ausgebrochen war. Was passiert war würde daran nichts mehr ändern können. Reid hatte damals, nachdem sie ihn gefunden hatten nichts mehr gebraucht als Abstand, und Hotch hatte alles getan, um ihn das auch zu gewähren. Es war schwer gewesen, ihn loszulassen, ihn zu verlieren, nach allem was sie gemeinsam im Krankenhaus durchgemacht hatten. Zu sehen, wie das Vertrauen gebröckelt hatte - bis es ganz verschwunden war und nur noch Schuld und Enttäuschung zurückblieben. Doch jetzt stand er vor ihm.

Hotch schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, als er die traurigen Augen seines ehemaligen Schützlings sah. Sie waren voller Schmerz, voller Angst und Hotchs eigene Gefühle spiegelten sich so klar darin, dass es ihm den Atem raubte.  
„Reid, es gibt nichts, das…"  
Versuchte Hotch beinahe betäubt von dem eindringlichen Blick, doch Reid unterbrach ihn, in dem er eine Hand hob, näher an ihn heran ging und sie ihm auf den Oberarm legte und Hotch wurde augenblicklich still. Er hatte den ersten Schritt getan, Hotch würde zu hören müssen.  
„Doch Hotch, ich habe viel nachgedacht in den letzten Wochen. Ich dachte wir unterhalten uns… so wie früher."

Hotch nickte zustimmend, die Worte begannen in ihm zu wirken.  
_So wie früher…_  
Er war noch immer überrascht und begriff noch nicht ganz was sich hier abspielte. Reid drehte sich um, ging aus dem Büro. Er schlenderte zu dem Geländer der Galerie und blieb im Dunklen stehen, er stützte eine Hand auf das Geländer und sah nach unten auf die Schreibtische. Seiner war immer noch verlassen. Er lächelte schmerzlich bei dem Gedanken. Morgan hatte Akten darauf gestapelt, als würden sie nur darauf warten von ihm bearbeitet zu werden. Reid grinste bei der Vorstellung, doch Hotch konnte es nicht sehen, sein Gesicht blieb ihm im Halbdunkel verborgen. Er hatte eine Lücke hinterlassen, er hatte ihnen allen wehgetan, rief er sich schmerzlich ins Gedächtnis.  
Hotch trat schweigend neben ihn. Stellte sich vorsichtig so nah zu ihm, so dass sie sich leicht berührten. Er stützte sich ebenfalls auf das Geländer und sah nach unten. Schließlich löste er den Blick und betrachtete Reid von der Seite, er wich nicht zurück und Hotch konnte sein Profil in der sanften Notbeleuchtung sehen. Licht von anderen Fenstern im Gebäude gegenüber schien durch die großen Panoramafenster hinter ihnen in den Raum. Er bemerkte die gebräunten Gesichtszüge des Jungen, die helle Kleidung und die längeren Haare. Er schien sich in den vergangenen zwei Monaten gut erholt zu haben.

Er sah ihn lange an, sein Verstand akzeptierte schließlich ihn hier zu sehen. Hotchs Blick glitt an ihm hoch und runter und verharrte auf seinen Augen als Reid den Kopf einem Impuls folgend zur Seite drehte. Reid sah schnell wieder nach unten und verkniff die Lippen. Hotch wollte sich gerade entschuldigen, als er doch wieder hochsah und ihn angespannt anlächelte.  
„Ich gebe mir Mühe wieder ganz gesund zu werden… ich trage Narben Hotch, aber die Warnung, die er auf meinem Rücken verewigt hat, die lass ich mir grad entfernen… es sind nur noch einzelne Striche, die Worte sind fast weg."  
Sagte er schließlich als er Hotchs Blick gedeutet hatte. Die Stimme voller Zuversicht.  
Hotch atmete laut aus. Er war ein ruhiger, ernster Mensch, doch in diesem Moment fürchtete er, Reid könnte seine Nervosität in der Luft knistern hören. Seine Stimme klang brüchig und leise als er darauf antwortete. Die Warnung hatte der Täter auf das ganze Team bezogen, er hatte sie alle gewarnt und die Worte auf seinem Opfer hinterlassen, auf einen von ihnen.

„Das ist gut, Reid, wirklich. Du siehst auf jeden Fall besser aus als in Boston."  
Sie schwiegen und die Stille wurde plötzlich bedrückend, sie lag erneut unangenehm schwer über ihnen wie ein großer, schwerer Samtvorhang in einem Theater. Zeit aufzuhören um das Wesentliche herumzureden, Zeit endlich einmal mit offenen Karten zu spielen, dieses Theaterspielen zu beenden. Reid räusperte sich, er schluckte angestrengt. Er sah wieder zu den Schreibtischen, bewegte den Umschlag in seinen Händen hin und her, unfähig Hotch in die Augen zusehen und er sehnte sich plötzlich an einen weniger vertrauten Ort. Irgendwo hin, wo er sich nicht an alles, an die guten und die schlechten Seiten dieses Lebens erinnern musste.

„Weißt du noch wie wir damals zusammen hier raus gegangen sind?"

Hotch nickte kaum merklich und sie drehten sich zueinander. Der heiße, süßliche Atem des Jungen stieß angespannt aus seinem Mund, sie hielten schließlich den Blickkontakt. Hotch atmete schwer aus, und als er sah wie Reid die langen Haarstränen hinter die Ohren strich, und damit sah er sich zurückversetzt an jenen verhängnisvollen Abend. Hotch fröstelte, der Boden bewegte sich plötzlich unter ihm und er fühlte sich als wäre er soeben mit Reid aus dem völlig überhitzten Gebäude gegangen und die kalte Abendluft wäre ihnen beißend entgegen geschlagen. Es war kalt in Quantico gewesen. Sie waren nach draußen gegangen, und Hotch hatte nach den vielen Stunden im Büro den Kopf nach oben gestreckt und die Luft tief eingeatmet. Spencer hatte neben ihm gestanden und versucht seine Haare dort hinter den Ohren zu lassen, während der Wind geweht hatte, er hatte laut und schwer in die Abendluft geatmet und sein Atem hatte nach irgendeinem süßen Tee gerochen, den er bei Garcia kurz vorher getrunken hatte. Sie waren damals alleine gewesen, genau wie jetzt und sie waren einige Minuten verharrt und hatten die frische Abendluft eingeatmet, sich entspannt, bevor die Arbeit weiter gegangen war und sie zu der Zeugenbefragung aufgebrochen waren. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten sie sich noch bedingungslos vertraut, und keine Ahnung davon gehabt was sie in einigen Tagen gemeinsam im Krankenhaus würden durchmachen müssen.

„Ich denke jeden Tag daran…"  
Flüsterte Hotch und blickte ihn Gedankenversunken an, sich dessen unangenehm bewusst, dass er damals alleine zurückgekehrt war und er erinnerte sich an die schlimmen Stunden danach. Damals hatten sie Reid verloren. Drei Tage nicht gewusst was mit ihm passiert war, dann war er zurückgekehrt und er hatte sich schnell verändert und sich wie ein Fremder verhalten. Er schloss die Lippen fest und wartete, dass Reid fortfuhr, dass er die Schreie verstummen ließ, die wieder unangenehm durch Hotchs Gedanken schallten. Als hätte er es in seinen Augen lesen können, begann Reid plötzlich von dieser Zeit zu sprechen. Und Hotch beschwor die Bilder erneut herauf.

„Damit hat es angefangen. Ich habe immer gedacht, diese drei Tage danach, als ich in seiner Gewalt war, wäre die schwerste Zeit meines Lebens gewesen, aber das war nicht so. Ich hätte sterben können, als er mich hatte. Und an einem Punkt, an dem er mich gebrochen hatte wäre es mir gleichgültig gewesen, trotzdem habe ich noch Hoffnung gehabt, die Hoffnung, dass meine Freunde kommen würden und dem ganzen Alptraum ein Ende setzen würden. Doch sie…"  
Er schluckte bei der Erinnerung, er kämpfte damit, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, und schloss wieder die Augen, presste die Lider fest aufeinander, um einer Erinnerung zu entkommen. Beinahe flüsternd fuhr er fort.  
„sie sind… ihr seid nicht gekommen. Ich habe gehofft, ich habe vertraut, der Gedanke an euch war das einzige, das mich aufrecht gehalten hat. Als ich verletzt war habe ich angefangen Bilder zu sehen, ich habe Derek gesehen, wie er den Kerl in die Finger bekommt, wie er ihm zeigt, dass er zu weit gegangen ist… und ich habe Genugtuung gefühlt… ich habe dich gehört wie du mit mir sprichst und mir das Gefühl gibst, das alles wieder gut wird… doch ihr habt mich so enttäuscht!"  
Hotchs Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Die Worte trafen ihn, Reid warf es ihm vor, das wusste er, aber es von ihm zu hören, machte es noch schmerzvoller als es ohnehin schon war. Reid biss sich auf die Lippen und öffnete endlich wieder die Augen, doch er sah an Hotch vorbei. Ließ den Blick in die Dunkelheit jenseits der Beleuchtung gleiten und führte sich in eine andere Zeit zurück, fühlte die gleichen Emotionen wie damals, als er davon sprach. Ein unglückliches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Dann bist du gekommen… und ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken, ich dachte ich hätte meinen Verstand verloren. Ich war erleichtert und doch so wütend. Ihr wart zu spät… ihr seid nicht gekommen, um ihn an das zu hindern, was er mir angetan hat… er hat alle anderen Opfer damit verschont, ich hab' mein Leben zurückbekommen, aber es war nicht mehr das Selbe. Ich hab' gar nichts mehr gefühlt. Ich bin im Krankenhaus zu mir gekommen und ich war noch niemals so einsam wie an diesem Tag und ich habe mich so leer gefühlt und ich glaube da habe ich verstanden, dass ich nicht wieder zurück konnte, dass dieses Leben vorbei war, das es einfach zu spät war für ein Wiedersehen. Und plötzlich wusste ich, dass das die schwerste Zeit meines Lebens war, Hotch. Meine Kollegen, meine Freunde wollten mich sehen, sie wollten mich besuchen, sie wollten das Wiedersehen feiern und ich wollte es nicht, weil ich nicht wiedergekommen bin, das war nicht mehr ich… in mir entstand so viel Wut. Ich war so verdammt wütend… und ich habe mich so geschämt... und immer wieder fielen mir die letzten Sekunden ein, als wir beide vor den Türen in Quantico gestanden haben. Als alles noch so war wie vorher…"  
Reid brach ab und ballte die Hände so fest zu Fäusten, dass Hotch die Sehnen wie zum Zerreißen gespannt hervortreten sah. Er wollte etwas erwidern, doch Reids Stimme wurde jetzt lauter, so als würde er die gleiche Wut wie damals empfinden.  
„Ich war ganz unten und was ich an Schmerzen und Verzweiflung im Krankenhaus durchmachen musste war genauso schlimm, wie die Folter, der er mich ausgesetzt hat. Du hast mir beigestanden, Hotch, du warst da, und ich wusste, dass du selbst etwas gut machen wolltest…Ich habe es niemals zugegeben, aber ich habe dich verachtet, es geschah ganz unbewusst, ich konnte es nicht abstellen, es nicht kontrollieren, weil mein Verstand nicht mehr funktioniert hat. Ich habe dir die Schuld gegeben, weil wir zusammen gewesen sind und weil du unbeschadet zurückgekehrt bist. Weil ich mitgehen musste, obwohl Garcia und ich ein komisches Gefühl hatten. Ich war nie abergläubisch, ich bin ein Genie, ich weiß, dass es Dinge wie Glück und Pech rein rechnerisch nicht geben darf. Doch Garcia und ich hatten eine Ahnung, auf die wir nicht gehört haben. Du bist zurückgekommen… unversehrt und ich habe dich angesehen und wollte dir die Schuld an dem geben, was passiert ist. So etwas durfte nicht passieren, ihr hättet es verhindern müssen, ihr hättet da sein müssen. **Du** hättest da sein müssen! Verdammt!"

Reid ging ein paar Schritte von ihm weg, als seine eigenen Tränen durch die Wut in seine Augen geschossen waren. Hotch folgte ihm langsam, nicht bereit zuzulassen, dass Reid sich von ihm entfernte. Seine Worte schmerzten tief und er sah wie der Junge kämpfte, weil es das erste Mal war, dass er sie laut aussprach, sie beinahe ausspie vor Wut. Dass er sie selbst verstand und er würde ihn einfach reden lassen, weil er wusste, dass es ihm half. Dass alles was er jetzt sagen würde falsch wäre.

„Hotch im Krankenhaus, da habe ich mich verändert, ich war hin und her gerissen ob ich dich hasse oder dir vertraue. Du hast alles getan damit es mir besser ging. Du hast mich unter Umständen gesehen, von denen ich nicht gewollt hätte, dass irgendjemand mich so sehen muss. Ich habe geheult vor Schmerzen, gewimmert, Panik gekriegt und in dir immer _ihn_ gesehen, wann immer du mich anfassen wolltest. Ich war gebrochen, völlig fertig und du hast mir trotzdem beigestanden, obwohl du meinen Hass in meinen Augen gesehen haben musst und du wusstest für dich, dass ich Recht habe. Und trotzdem hast du das verdrängt, du warst trotzdem für mich da. Wir hätten darüber reden sollen, wir hätten einen Weg finden sollen, aber ich bin viel zu stur und verletzt gewesen, ich war enttäuscht. Ich wollte jemanden die Schuld geben und habe sie dir zugeschoben. Wir sind zusammen aufgebrochen, es durfte nicht sein, dass du allein zurückgekommen bist! Ich wollte es so sehen und ich wollte euch verletzen, ich bin fort gegangen und habe nichts da gelassen als meinen FBI Ausweis und die drei Zeilen in dem Brief, um das zu erklären, was ich nicht erklären konnte, es nicht wollte…ich war so wütend und verletzt und das Gefühl ging einfach nicht weg, ich habe euch zurückgelassen, euch dafür bestraft, dass ihr mich nicht eher gefunden habt, ich bin weggelaufen und habe euch mit dem Scherbenhaufen zurückgelassen, mit offenen Fragen und Enttäuschungen und mit Schuld. Ich habe das ganze Team an sich zweifeln lassen, weil es plötzlich so viele Geheimnisse gab. Die Ermittlung hat euch eine Interne Untersuchung eingebracht… doch es war mir egal, ich habe es euch sogar gegönnt. Doch Wut, Hass und Mitleid begleiteten mich nach Vegas, genau wie die Schuld es tat."

Reid suchte nach Anzeichen irgendeiner Gefühlsregung in Hotchs Gesichtszügen, doch er starrte nur wie betäubt auf sein Gesicht, die Tränen liefen unkontrolliert und doch war es Reid nicht peinlich. Er sprach vor Hotch laut aus was er dachte, wie früher, sie waren alleine und in diesem Moment teilten sie das Vertrauen von einst. Und Reid konnte hinter der Reserviertheit blicken, er erkannte wie Hotch selbst zitterte und die Lippen fest aufeinander presste. Dass er das hörte, was er selbst die ganze Zeit gewusst hatte. Er würde nicht urteilen, er würde ihn nicht verachten.  
Er fuhr leise fort, er schien jetzt mehr zu sich selbst zu sprechen und seine Stimme wurde wieder fester. Tränen glänzten auf seinen Wangen, doch strömten keine frischen aus seinen Augen.  
„Fast ein Jahr lang habe ich versucht, mich mit dem neuen Leben zu arrangieren, doch es war eine Farce, es musste endlich enden, ich war bereit dafür… also habe ich eine Rasierklinge ins Fleisch gebohrt, den Schmerz gefühlt und meinen Verstand erweckt, ich habe ihm ein einziges Mal erlaubt aus der Trance herauszukommen und die Bilder heraufzubeschwören… ich habe versucht endlich wieder etwas zu fühlen, diese Leere zu füllen und plötzlich fügte sich alles zusammen, als hätte jemand ein mathematisches Rätsel gelöst, an dem Wissenschaftler seit Jahren verzweifelt gearbeitet haben und ich… ich verstand es… der Schmerz ließ meinen Verstand aufwachen, ließ mich fühlen. Ich hatte niemanden mehr, ich habe Menschen Schuld an etwas gegeben, für das sie nichts konnten, aber das linderte meinen Schmerz nicht, der in meinem Inneren war. Ich habe sie bestraft weil ich mit meinem eigenen Leben nicht länger klar kam und alles was mir in diesem Moment einfiel, als das Blut warm auf meine Fliesen tropfte als ich wusste, dass es für immer vorbei sein würde, das warst du Hotch… und dass ich mich bei dir entschuldigen muss, weil du auch sonst niemals Frieden finden würdest. Du hattest meine Vorwürfe einfach nicht verdient. Sie sind nicht rational gewesen, das war doch nicht ich. Ich schuldete es dir für alles, das du je für mich getan hast."

Hotch hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass seine Wimpern nun nass wurden als er verstand, was sich in Reids Gefühlsleben die letzten Jahre abgespielt hatte und plötzlich warf er sich vor, warum er nicht doch Kontakt zu ihm gesucht hatte, warum er ihm keine Hilfe besorgen konnte. Er kniff die Lippen zu einer ausdruckslosen Linie zusammen und nahm die Hände wieder herunter während er geistesabwesend sah wie Spencer über die dünne Narbe an seinem Handgelenk strich. Reids Gedanken überschlugen sich beinahe und er kämpfte darum, die Fassung zu bewahren, was ihm unglaublich gut gelang. Um Abstand zu suchen und wieder Herr über den Tumult in ihm zu werden ging er langsam durch die Dunkelheit, strich mit den Fingern Gedankenversunken über das Geländer der Galerie.

Er hörte Hotch schließlich hinter sich und fuhr fort ohne aufzusehen. Er vertraute in der Dunkelheit, er wusste, dass Hotch ihm gefolgt war, aber er empfand keine Angst, dass er so dicht hinter ihm war. Sein Atem ging abgehakt durch die Dunkelheit.  
„Ich hatte in meinem ganzen Leben vorher noch nie so eine Angst mein Leben zu verlieren als an dem Tag, an dem er mich angeschossen hatte und ich mit ihm alleine auf der Straße lag, sein Gewicht auf mir, seine kalten grauen Augen, haben mich eindringlich angesehen… und trotzdem, ich habe mich endlich wieder real gefühlt, als sei ich aus einem Traum aufgewacht. Ich habe getrauert, um das Leben das ich verloren habe, und in diesem Moment war ich so wach und aufmerksam wie zwei Jahre nicht. Ich hab ihn bezwungen, zum zweiten Mal. Es tat weh und ich versuchte zu ignorieren, dass er mir erzählt hat, dass er dich umgebracht hat."  
Reids Worte über das Wiedersehen klangen immer noch in Hotchs Ohren.  
_„Er hat gelogen… du bist hier."_

Und endlich verstand er was er gemeint hatte, warum er so erleichtert gewesen war ihn zu sehen.  
„Ich klammerte mich erneut an die Hoffnung, dass du nicht aufgeben würdest ihn zu finden und ihn zu erwischen. Aaron Hotchner gibt nicht auf, niemals…"  
Aaron nickte, eine Andeutung eines Lächelns im Mundwinkel. Ein einziges Wort verließ seine Lippen, ohne wirklich laut ausgesprochen worden zu sein, er bestätigte es für sich selbst.  
„Niemals…"

„Du hast mich nie im Stich gelassen, ich weiß nicht, was dich damals angetrieben, hat; der Job, Schuldgefühle oder die Freundschaft zu mir, aber du hast mich gesucht… damals."  
Es war keine Frage, es war eine Feststellung. Und Aaron begriff sofort den Gedankensprung zu der Zeit zwei Jahre zuvor, als Reid sich in der Gewalt des Täters befunden hatte, das Lächeln erstarb, Hotch wurde ernst, er legte alle Verzweiflung in seine Stimme und endlich konnte er seinen Gedanken Luft machen.  
„Das habe ich, wir haben es, wie besessen, Junge… und wir waren müde, wir waren erschöpft, die Ermittlung hat an uns gezerrt… wir haben uns so unvollständig gefühlt. Und ein Teil von mir ist in jener Nacht genau so wenig zurückgekehrt wie du."  
„Aber ihr habt es nie aus der Hand gegeben, er hat mir gesagt, dass du nicht kommen würdest… dass er das bestimmen würde… und ich habe es ihm geglaubt. Ich konnte nur noch weinen… und vor Schmerz schreien. Immer wieder habe ich nach dir gerufen, wie ein Kind. Doch er hat mich so weit gebracht. Und irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr, das was er mir angetan hat, dass hat alles Vertrauen ausgelöscht und ich habe ihm geglaubt, ich war mir sicher, dass du nicht kommen würdest."

Hotch rieb sich über die Augen, als er Reids schmerzerfüllte Stimme hörte, die Schreie, die er nur in seinen Träumen hörte, die er sich vorstellte. Higgers Worte lasteten schwer wie Steine in seinen Gedanken und bereiteten ihm Kopfschmerzen.  
_„…aber den Jungen hab ich isoliert, aus allem fortgerissen, das sein Leben war... Ich hab's ihm gezeigt, über Stunden hat er geschrieen, bis er schon heiser geworden war, immer wieder hat er Namen gerufen von Menschen, die nicht gekommen waren. Er war ganz allein gewesen nur ich habe seine verzweifelten Schreie gehört, er hat Sie gerufen, Agent Hotchner, und dabei geheult und gewimmert…, er hat mich angefleht, er hatte bis zu Letzt die Hoffnung, dass Sie kommen würden und ihn retten… immer wieder hat er Ihren Namen gemurmelt. Flehend…"_

Reids Worte, ließen die andere Stimme augenblicklich verstummen, er hatte die Worte damals nicht glauben wollen, als der Täter sie ihm entgegen geschleudert hatte, er hatte sie nur als Provokation gesehen. Hotch blinzelte irritiert so als müsste er sie aus dem Kopf bekommen.  
_Sie waren wahr… jedes Wort, er wollte mich nicht nur provozieren…_

„Es tut mir so leid."  
Murmelte Hotch atemlos und die Tränen strömten aus seinen Augen und er wischte sie schnell weg. Reid richtete sich auf und er wusste, dass Hotch viel mehr mit diesen Worten meinte, als sie hätten ausdrücken können.  
„Ich weiß, Hotch. Ich weiß das und es ist… in Ordnung, das muss es nicht… ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen, weil ich dir Vorwürfe gemacht habe, weil wir zusammen unterwegs gewesen sind, weil du es zugelassen hast, dass er mich entführt, dass ich das durchstehen musste… allein. Ich habe dir danach Vorwürfe gemacht, dass ich die Nähe des Teams nicht ertragen konnte, dass du eine Grenze zwischen uns gezogen hast, die niemand überqueren konnte… und ich habe dir die Schuld gegeben. Schuld an den Schmerz, Schuld an dem, was er aus mir gemacht hat, an die Gefühle im Krankenhaus, die ich nicht verstehen konnte. Aber es war nicht deine Schuld, du hast die Verantwortung getragen, aber nicht dafür. Ich wollte, dass du das weißt… Als ich mit ihm im Auto saß, habe ich gedacht, ich hätte dich verloren, aber das habe ich nicht. Was immer passiert ist, in den Minuten, als ich auf der Strasse gelegen habe, da hast du es doppelt wieder gut gemacht, denn ich lebe, ich bin hier, dank dir… ich habe mich vor zwei Jahren so krampfhaft zusammengerissen, ich wollte dir nicht zeigen wie schwach ich in diesem Krankenzimmer war und doch musste ich es dir zeigen… aber ich habe mich so geschämt dafür… doch später, als ich auf der Strasse lag, da habe ich mich an dich geklammert, dir vertraut weil ich dachte, dass ich dich verloren hatte. Du hattest keine Ahnung, wie erleichtert ich war, dass er das nicht wahr gemacht und es hat geholfen. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich dich wieder gesehen habe."

Er wendete sich ab und gab Hotch einige Sekunden das Gehörte wirken zu lassen. Hotch hörte zu, beobachtete wie er sich an Dinge erinnerte, die er verdrängt haben musste. Wie er sie teilte und wie sich seine ganze angespannte Haltung veränderte. Wie er entspannter wurde in seiner Gegenwart. Er schlenderte die Galerie entlang bis zur anderen Seite zum Konferenz Raum. Wehmütig ging er hinein und strich mit der Handfläche über den großen runden Tisch, er ließ den Blick auf die Tischplatte gerichtet und er spiegelte sich in der glatten Oberfläche. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über seine Gesichtszüge, während er versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Er sah auf die Tischplatte, betrachtete sein Spiegelbild.  
„Du hast furchtbar ausgesehen, als ich dich in Boston gesehen habe. Weiß wie die Wand, zitternd, so hab ich dich noch nie gesehen. Ich war wütend, aber eigentlich auf ihn und nicht auf dich. Ich habe mich so schuldig gefühlt, weil du dich so quälen musstest, es war offensichtlich, dass er dir etwas erzählt hat, mit dem du nicht so leicht fertig wurdest. Etwas, das du nicht wusstest. Doch ich habe das ignoriert, ich hab die Beherrschung verloren und dich angebrüllt, das wollte ich nicht, ich bin eigentlich nur nach Boston gekommen, um mit dir zu sprechen."  
Hotch hob abwehrend die Hand, sein Herz hämmerte wild in seiner Brust. Er unterbrach ihn schnell mit dieser Geste.  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken, du hast mich an diesem Tag einfach nur überrascht, genau wie heute auch. Ich habe auch die Beherrschung verloren, ich habe dir das nicht übel genommen, ich konnte den Gedanken einfach nicht ertragen, dass du ihm so nahe warst."

Doch er sprach weiter als hätte er ihm nicht zu gehört. Er senkte den Blick und starrte auf den Boden, Ein Schatten verbarg seine Augen.  
„Danach ist alles ganz schnell gegangen und wenn es nicht so verdammt wehgetan hätte, wenn ich nicht so eine Angst gehabt hätte, dann hätte ich es nicht für echt gehalten. Es lief wie ein Film an mir vorbei und ich hatte das eigenartige Gefühl in einer Wiederholung festzustecken, deren Ausgang ich bereits kannte. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern was passiert ist nachdem ich das Bewusstsein verloren habe, aber ich weiß, dass du gekämpft hast, um mein Leben. Und ich danke dir dafür, Aaron. Ich will ehrlich sein, ich hätte es nicht verdient, ich sehe die Dinge heute mit anderen Augen und ich weiß, dass ich euch alle so verletzt habe, ich habe mich vom Team abgewendet von meinen Freunden. Ich möchte, dass du weißt wie leid es mir tut, Hotch, es tut mir so leid, dass ich euch das angetan habe, bitte verzeih mir, dass ich dir Vorwürfe gemacht habe, dass du jeden Tag daran denken musst wie wir beide zu der Zeugenbefragung gefahren sind. Du bist immer da gewesen, du hast immer zu mir gestanden, es ist nicht fair von mir gewesen, dir die Schuld zu zuweisen. Und euch alle so zu verletzen."

Er zögerte als er die Erinnerung so klar vor sich sah, als die Sonne untergegangen war und er sich nicht sicher war einen neuen Tag erleben zu können. Er sah Hotchs besorgte Augen über sich, als er fast das Bewusstsein verloren hatte und er spürte Hotchs ganze Kraft auf seinem Körper, als er versucht hatte die Blutung unter Kontrolle zu halten…und er fühlte diesen Schmerz, und noch einen andren Schmerz, den er empfand wenn er an den Verursacher des Chaos dachte. Spencer sah auf, atmete schnell. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich und seine Augen wurden feucht als die Tränen erneut hineinschossen, Tränen voller Wut und voller Erinnerungen an Gefühle, die einfach noch zu stark waren. Fest sah er Hotch an und der verletzte Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht schmerzte auch ihm. Er war sich nicht sicher ob Hotch diese Entschuldigung annehmen konnte doch er hoffte, dass sie einen Weg finden würden mit dem umzugehen, was passiert war. Zu seiner Überraschung schüttelte Hotch nur den Kopf und lächelte ungläubig. Er wusste, dass es genau wie damals seine Aufgabe war, den Jungen in Sicherheit zu wiegen, ihm beizustehen. Seine Stimme ernst und fest, als er sprach.

„Reid, du müsstest dich mal hören, ich kann nicht glauben, dass du so denkst. Du hast überhaupt keinen Grund dich für irgendetwas zu entschuldigen, nicht bei mir. Was glaubst du wie es mir ging? Was glaubst du was ich durchgemacht habe die letzten Jahre? Du hast keine Ahnung wie ich durch den Tag komme, jede Sekunde in der ich verharre und einen Moment für mich habe denke ich an nichts anderes als an die Schuld, die ich mir gebe. Sie begleitet mich ständig. Ich habe seit Jahren Alpträume, in denen ich nur deine Leiche finde, in denen mich deine Augen jagen, und mir Vorwürfe machen. Ich dachte ich hätte dich fortgetrieben, dich weggejagt weil du mir Vorwürfe machst. Also entschuldige dich nicht!"

Die Ruhe verließ seine Stimme und Zorn stand in den Worten, die er laut in den Raum sprach. Reid öffnete halb den Mund, als er ihm zuhörte, die Autorität überraschte ihn. In seinen Ohren rauschte es, weil Hotchs Wut so unangenehm in ihm wirkte.  
„Du hast Recht, ich mache mir Vorwürfe, ich habe das Team immer zusammen gehalten, habe sie ermutigt und sie vorwärtsgetrieben wo wir längst keinen Ausweg mehr gesehen haben. Und dann haben wir dich gefunden, endlich, nach drei endlos langen Tagen, in denen mir die Führung entglitten ist. In denen ich gereizt war und egoistisch statt an das ganze Team zu denken, statt auf ihre Gefühle einzugehen. Ich war egoistisch. Ich habe nur an mich gedacht aber nicht an das Team. Ich wollte alles wieder zusammen fügen, die starke Einheit wiederherstellen, die wir einst gebildet haben… doch du bist weggegangen und nichts war mehr wie vorher. Was glaubst du wie es mir dabei ging? Glaubst du es war leicht für mich? Verdammt Spencer, gib mir die Schuld und entschuldige dich nicht dafür! Du hast ein Recht darauf! Ich hab es vermasselt, mir hat die Distanz gefehlt, du hast mir einfach zu viel bedeutet, tust es immer noch! Wenn ich bei irgendjemand Vergebung suchen muss, dann bei dir und ich weiß, dass ich sie nicht erhalten werde. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, was dir passiert ist und danach konnte ich dir nicht genug Halt geben, Reid. Ich habe ständig vor Augen gehabt, was er mit dir gemacht hat. Ich habe zugelassen, dass er dich entführt, foltert und… "

Reid ging langsam um den Tisch herum, während Hotch ihm gegenüberstand und mit den Augen seine Bewegung folgte. Er unterbrach ihn leise bevor er den Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte und blieb abrupt stehen, er starrte Hotch förmlich in die Augen.  
„Ich vergebe dir aber."  
Schloss er beinahe flüsternd. Hotch zögerte, als die Worte ihn so leise erreichten, er sah auf und versuchte ein Anzeichen von Zweifel in Reids zarten Gesichtszügen zu finden.  
„Das habe ich doch längst getan, Hotch, was glaubst du warum ich nach Boston gekommen bin? Ich wollte das richtig stellen, nachdem Gideon mir erzählt hat, wie sehr du darunter leidest. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du keine Schuld hast, dass nur der Täter sie trägt, er allein… und er ist tot…"

Sie sahen sich einige Sekunden an und Reid atmete laut aus, er lächelte schließlich; aufrichtig und erleichtert. Er schluckte angestrengt und lachte verunsichert auf.  
„Verzwickte Situation, oder?"  
Fragte er leise mit einem kaum auszumachenden Anflug von Humor, der so typisch für ihn war und Hotch nickte, konnte sich aber ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Ein Wortlaut, ein Ton, wie er ihn in den vergangenen Jahren unzählige Male in einer Ermittlung gehört hatte.  
„Allerdings… was ist zwischen uns, Reid?"  
Reid ließ sich die Frage durch den Kopf gehen. Er nahm sich Zeit und beschloss, dass er das anders angehen musste.

„Sag du es mir, Hotch. Du solltest erleichtert sein, ein Stein so groß wie ein Meteorit sollte dir vom Herzen fallen. Doch das ist nicht der Fall. Du hast dir vorgeworfen, dass ihr ihn nicht gekriegt habt, dass du Fehler gemacht hast… doch das ist heute bedeutungslos… Du warst damals für mich da, du wolltest da sein und du warst stark genug… rede mit mir Aaron, rede darüber was du nicht gesagt hast, du hast Rücksicht genommen, das weiß ich, du hast mich wie ein Opfer behandelt und wir haben allen Opfern mit denen wir je gesprochen haben etwas vorenthalten… was hat dich so sehr beschäftig, was kannst du nicht loslassen? Was ist zwischen uns?"

Hotch studierte sein Gesicht und diesem Moment sah der Junge, den er immer nur beschützen wollte, aus wie jemand, der durch Ereignisse reif, ja geradezu erwachsen geworden ist. Er musste nicht nachdenken, als die Worte völlig automatisch seine Lippen verließen ohne dass er den Blick auch nur eine Sekunde von Reids Augen abwenden konnte.  
„Ich habe dich fortgejagt, Junge. Du bist gegangen weil du mir die Schuld gegeben hast. Im Krankenhaus… ich hatte Angst, dass ich nicht stark genug sein würde, um dir da durch zu helfen. Ich wollte so verzweifelt für dich da sein und doch hat es mich innerlich fast zerrissen, ich habe es nicht gekonnt. Es hat mich selbst zu sehr belastet und ich konnte einfach nicht für dich stark sein. Ich habe es nicht geschafft, nur dich zu sehen. Ich habe so einen Ekel empfunden. Du hast geschrieen, du hast geweint, es sind Schreie, einmal gehört und sie haben sich nicht wieder aus meinem Gedächtnis wischen lassen. Wie ein Echo. Ich habe versagt Reid, bei Fremden war ich ein besserer Profiler, ich war einfühlsamer, ich wollte dir da durch helfen und konnte es nicht. Ich habe einfach nicht genug getan. Du hättest sterben können, dieses Tier hätte dich mit Krankheiten anstecken können… sie haben die Test gemacht und Gideon und ich wussten viele Tage nicht, was sie ergeben würden… wir wussten nicht wie wir damit umgehen sollten, wie wir es dir sagen sollten und wir mussten es vor den anderen geheim halten… wenn du krank gewesen wärst, wie hätte ich damit leben können? Ich glaube zwischen uns steht, dass ich dich enttäuscht habe, dass ich es zugelassen habe… was passiert ist. Wir haben es zusammen begonnen, aber beenden mussten wir es jeder für sich. Doch ich konnte es nicht, ich habe verdrängt und bin zu feige gewesen, den Kontakt zu dir zu suchen. Und ich habe deine Vorwürfe verdient. Ich hätte auf dich zu kommen müssen."  
Schloss er schließlich, wütend ging er um den Tisch als würden ihm die Erinnerungen verfolgen und er würde versuchen zu entkommen und Reid bewegte sich ebenfalls, so dass immer eine Barriere zwischen ihnen stand und doch sahen sie sich intensiv an, verloren keine Sekunde den Blickkontakt. Seine Gesichtszüge wurden wieder wie Stein, in diesem Moment war er der Vorgesetzte, der Knallharte FBI Agent, der sich in Gegenwart seiner Untergebenen keine Schwäche erlaubte. Reid schüttelte den Kopf und ging schneller um den Tisch herum, er kam etwas näher und stellte sich so nah zu Hotch, dass er seine Präsenz fühlen konnte.  
„Aber ich bin nicht tot, Hotch, es ist alles in Ordnung. Das was im Krankenhaus war, das was dich beschäftigt, das darf nicht zwischen uns stehen, du hast mich enttäuscht, aber du hast es wieder gut gemacht. Du hast es nicht verdient, dass du so empfinden musst. Wir können die Vergangenheit nicht ändern. Wir können nichts wieder rückgängig machen, aber für die Zukunft können wir daraus lernen. Es wäre ein Fehler, dass das einen Keil zwischen uns treibt… du musst die Schreie verstummen lassen… du musst aufhören dir Vorwürfe zu machen. Wir haben es gemeinsam begonnen, aber ich bin hier damit wir es auch gemeinsam beenden können. Ich wollte die Distanz, du hast meinen Wunsch respektiert, was ist falsch daran? Hotch du bist wütend auf ihn, aber er ist tot."  
Flüsterte Reid schnell, seine Stimme klang mitfühlend.

Hotch sah ihn lange an und fuhr einfach fort, sprach sich die Dinge offen von der Seele und es war so einfach mit Reid zu reden.  
„Dann das was _er _mir erzählt hat, Details, so grausam und ich habe sie nicht geglaubt, ich dachte er wollte mich provozieren, aber er hat es nicht, es war wahr, alles war wahr… Reid, ich wollte dich vor dem beschützen… ich musste… und da waren die Schreie wieder…"  
„Aber das konntest du nicht,"  
Unterbrach Reid ihm einfühlsam und in seiner Stimme lagen keine Vorwürfe, sondern Verständnis. Hotch nickte und seine Steinfassade begann zu bröckeln, er verzog den Mund vor Verzweiflung und schüttelte traurig den Kopf.  
„du konntest mich nicht beschützen, nicht davor… und ich bin auch so dadurch gekommen, Aaron, sieh mich doch an…"  
Hotch wand den Blick ab, die Erinnerung kreiste um Bilder, von denen er dachte, dass er sie zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Er starrte zu Boden, verbarg seine Augen, die Unterlippe leicht vorgeschoben und Reid senkte den Blick ebenfalls, und trat direkt vor ihn, Hotch fühlte die beschleunigte Atmung in seinem Gesicht, weil sie sich so nahe standen.  
„Sieh hin, was siehst du? Siehst du mich wie ich in diesem Keller gelegen habe, mich wie ich im Krankenhaus war?"  
Hotch schüttelte den Kopf und hob den Blick, folgte Reids Augen wieder nach oben, ihre Blicke trafen sich schließlich. Er sah ihn aufmerksam an. Musterte seine schlanke Gestalt.

„Ich sehe dich, gesund… ausgeglichen… aber du bist verschlossen wie ein Stein, du zeigst nie alles was in dir vorgeht."  
„Vor dir schon… ich habe mich dir gezeigt wie noch nie einen Menschen zuvor, es geht mir heute gut, das musst du mir glauben… Hotch, quäl dich nicht, lass los, ich tu es auch, bitte lass los und sieh nach Vorne. Es hat keinen Zweck, ich habe mich erholt, ich habe daran gearbeitet, ich bin weggegangen um damit fertig zu werden und nicht weil du mich fortgejagt hast. Du hättest nichts tun können. Higgers hat mich verändert, er hat einen anderen Menschen aus mir gemacht, aber ich… ich habe einen anderen Menschen aus dem gemacht, der im Krankenhaus nicht verstehen konnte, was ihn so gebrochen hatte. Doch ich habe nicht aufgegeben. Wegen dir. Der andere Mensch ist dem alten Spencer Reid viel ähnlicher. Mir tut's leid, dir tut's leid… bitte nimm meine Entschuldigung an. Lass nicht zu, dass solche Missverständnisse zwischen uns stehen, denn du kannst es verhindern. Bitte, Hotch, lass es uns gemeinsam beenden, damit ich nach Hause gehen kann… lass die Schreie verstummen. Ich bin hier, ich hab's überstanden. Bitte…"  
Er sah ihn mit Nachdruck an.  
„Er ist tot…"

Wiederholte Reid noch einmal. Hotch atmete seufzend aus, seine Stimmung schlug um. Sie hatten es gemeinsam begonnen, sie würden es gemeinsam beenden. Sie mussten es damit sie beide weitermachen konnten. Reid sah ihn flehend an, Hotch hielt seinen Blick und dachte nach.  
_So wie früher…_  
Die Schreie mussten verstummen, sie würden es tun. Schließlich biss sich Hotch widerwillig auf die Unterlippe und nickte einlenkend.  
„In Ordnung, Reid. Ich nehme dir dein Handeln nicht übel, nicht einmal deine Gedanken, ich verstehe nicht annähernd was du durchgemacht hast und noch weniger verstehe ich wie du damit zurecht kommst, wie du es schaffst, morgens aufzustehen und lächeln zu können. Aber ich respektiere dich, das habe ich immer. Und wenn es dir etwas bedeutet, dann nehme ich deine Entschuldigung an, auch wenn sie völlig unbegründet ist. Ich glaube, jeder der so etwas durchlebt hat, hätte solche Gedanken und wenn auch nur, weil es einfacher ist, jemand anderen für Dinge verantwortlich zu machen, die wir nicht verstehen können."

Reid überlegte kurz, was Hotchs Worte für ihn bedeuteten, er fühlte sich besser, erleichtert geradezu, dass sie sich endlich einmal einig waren, dass sie reden konnten genau wie früher. Sie verstanden sich, sie bildeten eine Einheit und Reid wusste plötzlich, dass er das zu keinem Zeitpunkt verloren hatte. Das Gefühl hatte sich versteckt und auf den Moment gewartet, in dem es wieder ans Licht treten konnte.  
„Danke, Hotch. Ich bin froh, dass es so ist. Es bedeutet mir viel. Ich bin nicht sicher, was zwischen uns ist… im Moment möchte ich es Vertrauen nennen. Wir teilen etwas miteinander, Geheimnisse, die uns verbinden. Wir haben immer ein ganz besonderes Verhältnis zu einander gehabt. Ich habe eine schreckliche Erfahrung gemacht, aber ich kann diese Erfahrung nutzen, ich kann sie einsetzen… ich kann etwas damit anfangen. Hotch, ich bin kein Opfer mehr. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sonst ausdrücken kann, es ist einfach so simple, ich bin kein Opfer mehr. Ich spreche regelmäßig mit einem Psychologen. Ist komisch, es hilft mir und doch analysiere ich jede Bewegung, die er macht, es fordert mich heraus. Das hat seinen Reiz…"  
Er zeigte auf den Umschlag, den er immer noch in den Händen hielt, tippte rhythmisch auf die braune Oberfläche…  
„Ich muss etwas wissen. Wenn du mich heute hier in Quantico siehst, hier wo wir zusammen gearbeitet haben, hast du noch den gleichen Ekel und die gleiche Verzweiflung, wenn du mich ansiehst? Siehst du das was mir widerfahren ist?"  
Hotch schüttelte schnell den Kopf.  
„Nein!"  
Kam die Antwort ohne Zögern. Er empfand nichts als Respekt und Achtung für Reid.  
„Was passiert ist verbindet uns, persönlich, aber das hat nichts mit der BAU oder dem Job zu tun. Reid, ich habe es schon einmal gesagt, du warst in diesen Stunden nicht Dr. Reid, Agent in der Verhaltensanalyse, du warst in diesen Stunden nicht mein Untergebener. Du warst mein Freund. Jemand, der körperlich und geistig verwundet worden ist. Du hattest Schmerzen und dein Verstand hat dir nicht gehorcht. Dir muss nichts, nicht eine Sekunde aus dieser Zeit peinlich sein. Doch das ist auch privat, es gehört nicht hier her. Ich halte dich für sehr stark, ich werde meine Meinung darüber nicht ändern."

Er sah schnell auf, ein verspieltes Lächeln auf den Lippen und gab den Umschlag an Hotch, der ihn zitternd entgegen nahm.  
Schließlich lachte er ihn auf diese naive Weise an genau wie früher und nickte wissend.  
„Danke, Hotch. Ich halte es für eine gute Idee, wenn ich dir das hier gebe. Ich möchte dich um eine Entscheidung bitten, ich komme zuerst zu dir, weil ich dich nicht übergehen möchte, wenn du heute diesen Umschlag öffnest, dann möchte ich, dass du objektiv und unvoreingenommen eine Entscheidung triffst. Nicht als mein Freund. Nicht weil es persönlich ist. Sondern als Profiler, als FBI Agent in der Verhaltensanalyse, als Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. Es ist deine Entscheidung und ich möchte, dass du beruhigt und mit guten Gewissen mit ihr leben kannst. Ich respektiere niemanden mehr, als dich, Aaron. Ich vertraue dir und deinem Urteilsvermögen, ich vertraue auf deine Meinung und auf deine Erfahrung, Ich vertraue dir in deinem Job."

Hotch drehte den Umschlag in den Händen, er war dick und schwer. Schließlich sah er auf und betrachtete Reid und er wusste, dass es Zeit brauchte, aber dass zwischen Ihnen ein altes Gleichgewicht wieder hergestellt war. Und die Schreie hallten durch die Gänge, wie ein Echo am Ende seiner Reise und sie würden verstummen, sie würden gemeinsam mit Spencer Reid dieses Gebäude, dieses Leben verlassen.  
Reid strich sich die Haarsträhnen hinter das Ohr, seine Haare waren in den letzten zwei Monaten um einiges gewachsen. Sie blieben dort ohne ihm wieder ins Gesicht zu fallen.  
„Wenn du den Umschlag öffnest und wie immer deine Entscheidung ausfällt, ich vertraue deinem Urteilsvermögen, Ich vertraue dir. Mehr als ich irgendjemand vertraue, ich fühle mich sicher hier. Und wenn es dir hilft, dann verzeihe ich dir, dann sage ich dir , dass du keine Schuld trägst…. du hast mich immer mit Respekt behandelt…und das hat mir immer viel bedeutet, weil ich noch so jung war, als ich hier angefangen habe, du hast mich akzeptiert und ich habe immer zu dir aufgeschaut, ich habe es zugelassen dass du mich kennen lernst und ich glaube niemand kennt mich besser als du. Ich habe meine Würde vor dir verloren. Du hast die Fotos gesehen, Nahaufnahmen von den Verletzungen, und trotzdem, du warst da und hast mir Mut zugesprochen …Das ist Vertrauen, Loyalität, Freundschaft, aber da sind keine Vorwürfe."

Hotch sah ihn bewundernd an, unfähig etwas zu erwidern.  
„Ich möchte dich bitten eine Entscheidung mit der du leben kannst zu treffen, eine mit der du fortfahren kannst… mit der du vor allem ruhig schlafen kannst. Die Dinge haben mich verändert. Aber das Leben hat nicht nur schlechtes für mich. Es hält noch so viel mehr bereit und wenn ich Glück habe, dann überwiegen die guten Momente irgendwann die schlechten. Dies hier ist einer der guten Momente. Ich habe an mir gearbeitet und es hat mich viel Schmerz gekostet, aber ich lebe mit dem was passiert ist, nicht weil ich es muss, sondern weil ich es kann. Weil ich Hilfe in Anspruch nehme und nach vorne sehe. Weil der Wunsch zu leben so viel größer ist als der zu sterben. Ich habe ein positives Gefühl hierbei, und das hat bereits an dem Tag begonnen, an dem ich in deine Abteilung gekommen bin und - weiß Gott - unser Start war nicht der beste… Aber wir haben Vertrauen aufgebaut und ich hatte endlich eine Familie, Menschen bei denen ich mich gut aufgehoben gefühlt habe. Menschen, die mir fehlen, die mich akzeptiert haben wie ich bin. Ich habe ein gutes Gefühl hier bei. Ein richtiges Gefühl."  
Hotch drehte den Umschlag in den Händen, er war nicht beschriftet und er sah Reid fragend an, bemühte sich noch nicht einmal die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die in seine Augen geschossen waren. An diesem Abend war er nicht Agent Hotchner, an diesem Abend war er ein Freund und er wusste, dass wenn er den Umschlag öffnen würde er es nicht sein durfte… dann würde er das alles außer Acht lassen müssen und er würde an das Team denken müssen.

„Reid, ich weiß nicht… ich…"  
Reid ging einen Schritt auf Hotch zu und umarmte ihn fest. Überrascht von dieser Geste, erwiderte er die Umarmung und verstärkte den Griff um die zierliche Gestalt und hätte ihn nie wieder losgelassen. Er nahm seinen Geruch wahr, drückte ihn fest an sich und ließ eine Hand auf seinem Rücken, er dachte keine Sekunde an die Worte, die zu Narben verblasst waren, die einst mit brutaler Genauigkeit auf seinen Rücken verewigt worden waren. Es war eine Warnung gewesen, eine Warnung an das Team und bald würde sie fortgewischt sein, verblasst wie die Vergangenheit. Hotch hielt ihn und ihm wurde plötzlich bewusst wie viel Glück er hatte, dass der Junge noch lebte. Er war körperlich unversehrt, er hatte die Scherben zusammengefügt und von Außen war nicht zu erkennen, dass er jemals beschädigt gewesen war. Reid löste sich schließlich von ihm; wischte seine Wangen trocken und lächelte wehmütig. Plötzlich wusste er, dass es damals besser gewesen war zu gehen ohne Abschied zu nehmen. Denn es war wirklich schwer.

Er räusperte sich und sie lächelten sich an.  
„Morgan war bei mir vorletzten Monat, wusstest du das? An dem Tag, als das Schwein von dieser Welt gegangen ist."  
Hotch nickte,  
„Ja er hat's mir gesagt."  
Reid suchte nach Antworten in Hotchs Augen und ein kleines wissendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Er wusste, dass Morgan ihm nichts von dem erzählt hatte, was sie durchgemacht hatten, zusammen. Das war ein Geheimnis, das sie teilten.  
Als hätte Hotch seine Gedanken gelesen, sah er ihn durchdringend an.  
„Er sagte, du packst das, du hast es überstanden. Ich weiß nicht was er meinte, aber er hat mir gesagt, dass du mit jemanden reden wirst und dass ich mich bereithalten sollte… hat er Recht?"  
Reid lachte laut auf, er steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und tat ein paar Schritte, schritt ins Licht und es ließ seine Gesichtszüge warm leuchten.  
„Ja, das hat er. Hotch ich bin kurz davor so weit zu sein, ich habe die Therapiesitzungen und ich habe keine Alpträume mehr. Ich bin auf dem besten Weg. Du warst da in den schlimmsten Stunden als ich …zurückkam,"  
Er legte eine distanzierte Betonung in dieses Wort, da es das was passiert war nicht treffend beschreiben konnte.  
„Du hast mich gesehen, du hast mich kaum wieder erkannt, aber du warst da und ich brauche jemanden, der die Beherrschung nicht verliert, der mir zuhört ohne zu urteilen, ohne Mitleid zu haben, jemanden, dem ich vertraue, bei dem ich mich öffnen kann und über das sprechen kann, was mich belastet… ich möchte, dass du mir hilfst als mein Freund… nicht als mein Vorgesetzter. Es ist privat, es hat nichts mit der Arbeit zu tun, ich möchte, dass es in Ordnung zwischen uns ist. Dass wir das unterscheiden können."  
Hotch überlegte kurz, nicht sicher, was Reid damit meinte. Die Zeit damals war für ihn schwer gewesen doch er hatte es versucht, dann hatte er sich dem Täter gestellt. Und er hatte die Beherrschung verloren, aber er konnte es, er würde alles tun, weil Reid bereit war zu reden, weil er sich ihm anvertrauen wollte und weil er wusste, dass er stärker sein konnte, er würde da sein ohne Bedingungen, ohne Zweifel…  
„Reid, wann immer du so weit bist, ich bin für dich da. Jederzeit… Morgan hat gesagt, dass ich stolz auf dich sein kann, das bin ich, das war ich immer."

„Danke, Hotch. Ich weiß, dass es richtig ist. Ich werde jetzt gehen, ich denke zwischen uns ist alles in Ordnung, oder?"  
Hotch nickte, seine Stimme gehorchte ihm noch nicht. Und in dem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck schlich sich Erleichterung.  
„Ja, Junge, das ist es."  
„Okay, das war mir wichtig, damit ich mit deiner Entscheidung leben kann. Mach's gut, Hotch. Ich melde dich bei dir. Danke für alles."

„Jederzeit! Schön, dass du gekommen bist."  
Er lächelte ihn warm an und drehte sich in einer schnellen Bewegung um und ging; schlenderte den Korridor entlang, ging um die Schreibtische herum. Er lächelte und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen, als er es genoss diesen Weg zu gehen, ihn entlang zu schlendern, als würde er spazieren gehen. Er ging weiter ohne nach hinten zu sehen es war leicht, es schmerzte nicht. Er ging und diesmal war es das richtige, er rief sich Erinnerungen an diesen Ort ins Gedächtnis, beschwor Bilder einer schönen Zeit herauf und erfreute sich an dem was er sah. Positive Erinnerungen an diesen Ort, das Gefühl hier gut aufgehoben zu sein, endlich wieder.  
Aaron sah ihm nach, hielt den Umschlag fest in der Hand und die Schreie verstummten.  
„Machs, gut Junge… pass auf dich an."  
Flüsterte er, als Reid ihn nicht mehr hören konnte.  
Er sah ihm noch lange nach, bis die Dunkelheit ihn wie einen Geist verschwinden ließ. Ein Phantom, das egal was er tun würde auf ewig in diesen Räumen spuken würde, still und beinahe unsichtbar, aber in ihren Gedanken ständig präsent.

Zwanzig Minuten später saß Aaron Hotchner an seinem Schreibtisch und dachte an den Karton, der sicher verwahrt im Archiv stand. Ein dunkler Lebensabschnitt, schmerzhafte Details, ein Punkt an dem sich das Leben mehrerer Menschen verändert hatte, alles war fort geschlossen - tief verborgen in der Dunkelheit. Die Richtungen der Teammitglieder waren umgelenkt worden. Doch sie hatten diesen Abschnitt gemeinsam begonnen und sie hatten ihn schließlich beendet, gemeinsam, als Team, eingespielt in einem Moment voller wiedererlangtem Vertrauen.  
Für Reid war es vorbei, er hatte seinen Schlussstrich gezogen, er hatten den letzten Schritt getan… für Hotch war es noch nicht vorbei, nicht bevor er den Umschlag öffnen würde, den er die letzten zwanzig Minuten angestarrt hatte… was immer der Umschlag enthielt, er musste für Reid eine Entscheidung treffen, eine professionelle, nichts persönliches, wahrscheinlich hatte er sogar etwas gut zu machen, nur war er stark genug, es zu tun?

Er schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und öffnete schließlich den Umschlag, er zog einen Hefter heraus. Und schlug ihn auf… hörte auf zu atmen und ließ die abgehefteten Schriftstücke auf sich wirken.  
Es kollidierte in ihm.  
_Das meint er nicht ernst…_  
Sämtliche Gefühle stürzten auf ihn ein, als er sich durch die Seiten arbeitete. Er sah das was er sich insgeheim gewünscht hatte und dass er doch niemals hätte sehen wollen. Der Umschlag enthielt psychiatrische Gutachten, Krankenblätter, Anträge… alles Dinge die Reid ihm zukommen ließ, Dinge, die für die Personalabteilung in Quantico gedacht waren.  
Auf der letzten Seite klebte ein gelber Zettel, auf dem er Reids ordentliche Handschrift augenblicklich erkannte.

_Hotch, _  
_Emily hat mir einmal gesagt, dass ich mir das zurückholen soll,_  
_was mir weggenommen worden ist, sie hat mir gesagt, dass ich loslassen soll, was immer es ist, ich wäre stärker… ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich es versuchen will, das will ich und dies hier ist der einzige Weg für mich, es zu tun…_  
_Adelbert Stifter hat einmal gesagt „Der Schmerz ist ein heiliger Engel;_  
_durch ihn allein sind mehr Menschen größer geworden_  
_als durch alle Freuden der Welt"_  
_Ich glaube daran und ich weiß, dass du es auch tust._  
_S.R._

Er las das Schriftstück durch, ein Mal und immer wieder, bis er den Wortlaut auswendig konnte, bis die Buchstaben vor seinen müden Augen verschwammen. Hotch lehnte sich zurück, er schloss die Augen und atmete laut aus, es klang nicht erleichtert aber das Gefühl als wenn ihm die Kehle zugeschnürt würde, verschwand augenblicklich. Er tat das Richtige.  
_Kein Zweifel, oder?_

Er nahm schließlich einen Kugelschreiber und spielte mit ihm in seiner Hand, die Gedanken schweiften ab und er stellte fest, dass seine Hand schließlich aufgehört hatte zu zittern. Er lächelte und fast wie von selbst setzte er seine Unterschrift auf die vorgeschriebene Linie auf der letzten Seite. Seine Hand bewegte sich automatisch.  
Dieser Lebensabschnitt war beendet worden, sie hatten ihn überstanden und konnten endlich nach Vorne sehen, der neue Lebensabschnitt begann.  
Hotch stand schließlich auf, nahm sein Jackett von der Stuhllehne und verließ das Gebäude.

Es war eine kühle Vollmondnacht. Er schloss die Augen und trat durch die großen Glaspanzertüren des FBI Gebäudes, die Kälte schlug ihm entgegen, und die Luft war schwer voller kleiner Erinnerungen. Er verharrte kurz in der Kälte und sah in den Himmel, wo die Sterne hell strahlten. Er atmete tief durch. Dachte an das was vor ihm lag, was vor dem Team lag; neue Fälle, neue Arbeit. Noch war es friedlich, die Stadt schlief. Aber der nächste Mörder war dort draußen und er würde zuschlagen, grausam, brutal und er und sein Team, das aus den besten Profiler des Landes bestand, würden alles tun, um den nächsten Mord zu verhindern, gemeinsam. Nach jeder Nacht gab es einen Morgen, einer der Licht brachte und die Welt ein bisschen heller erscheinen ließ. Ein Morgen, der Alpträume verblassen ließ und die Chance auf etwas Neues bot; der Leben mit Licht durchflutete, ein beginnender Tag, ein neuer Anfang. Und Aaron Hotchner war bereit, er ließ los, das Team war verloren gewesen, aber ihr Vertrauen nie gebrochen. Seufzend stieß er die Luft aus und ging nach Hause.

In dieser Nacht schlief er ruhig und zufrieden in den Armen seiner Frau. Er hatte ein ruhiges Gewissen und doch etwas Angst über seine Entscheidung. Doch der neue Tag würde anbrechen und er konnte etwas Negatives oder etwas Positives bereithalten. Niemand konnte es wissen, niemand konnte es beeinflussen. Er würde dem Licht entgegen sehen und zuversichtlich sein, dass letzteres der Fall sein würde. Er lag lange wach in dieser Nacht, und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen brachen bereits durch die Dunkelheit der Nacht und tauchten sein Schlafzimmer von schwarz ins rote, als er endlich in den Armen seiner Frau einschlief. Friedlich und ohne Alpträume zu haben. Er dachte nur noch an die Schönheit dieses Lichtes, an etwas Neues, und er würde es auf sich zukommen lassen…

**-Ende-**


	27. Epilog Ein Neuer Morgen

**Willkommen beim Epilog, ganz herzlichen Dank an alle, die einmal hier reingeschnuppert haben und vielleicht das eine oder andere Kapitel gelesen haben, danke an alle, die hier hängen****geblieben sind! I do not own Criminal minds! **

**Once again thank you for reading! ****Dear Tearbos, thanks so much for your support! :O) **

**Für Silke, weil sie die Leiche wegschafft, sollte ich je einen Mord begehen! ****Danke, dude!**

**Epilog****: Ein neuer Morgen**

"_When another door shuts  
Don't worry about me  
It's not attention that I want from you  
I need you to trust who I'm gonna be  
And in everything I'm going to do_

_Cause I'm not afraid  
Of what I don't know  
For understanding is all that I earn  
What is for sure is I'm gonna go  
I'm gonna live and I'm going to learn_

_And I know there will be mistakes that I will make  
But I know that none are worse than  
chances I don't take, take  
Right before your eyes I am changing, changing  
You laugh on the inside I am changing, changing_

_When another door shuts  
It shuts finally  
A new person that I have become  
I'll follow my heart to my destiny  
Living in fear and sorrow is done_

_There will be no more feeling that I'm all alone  
I will surround myself with things  
that help me grow, grow  
Right before your eyes I am changing, changing  
You laugh on the inside I am changing, changing_

_Right before your eyes  
Right before your eyes"_

_Hoobastank - Right Before Your Eyes_

_Langdon, North Dakota_

Carol Koteas heulte wie ein kleines Mädchen. Sie war 34 Jahre alt und hatte seit jenem Tag als sie fünf Jahre alt gewesen war und ihre Ferien bei ihren Großeltern in Kanada verbracht hat, nicht auf diese Weise geweint. An jenem Tag hatte sie sich in dieser fremden Umgebung im Wald verlaufen. Sich hektisch umgesehen und nichts außer Bäume und Laub erspähen können, trockene Blätter, die braun, rot und golden gewesen waren. Damals hatte sie solch eine Angst empfunden, dass die Tränen automatisch über ihre Wangen geströmt waren, ihr Körper war von krampfartigen Schluchzern durchzuckt worden, die ihr den Atem geraubt hatten. Damals war sie hellwach gewesen, nicht fähig auch nur zu blinzeln, um ihren Großvater jederzeit sehen zu können, wäre er gekommen, um sie nach Hause zu bringen. Sie hatte dagestanden, unfähig ihre Füße auch nur einen Schritt in diese oder jene Richtung zu zwingen. Heulend hatte sie sich um die eigene Achse gedreht, dabei hatte sie zwischen den Bäumen gestanden, als wäre sie selbst einer. Bewegungslos, starr während sie in fremd klingenden Lauten geweint hatte. Ihr Tränenvernebelter Blick hatte die Bäume zu unheimlichen Schemen werden lassen.

An diesem Tag, so viele Jahre später empfand sie die gleiche Angst und doch schluchzte sie vor Verzweiflung und presste die Augenlider fest aufeinander. Sie war müde und es war ihr nahezu unmöglich noch länger wach zu bleiben, sie wollte schlafen, sie sehnte sich Ruhe herbei, aber die blieb ihr vergönnt. Um sie herum war es dunkel und ihre Augen waren schwer und brannten von den Tränen, die salzig in ihnen schwammen. Sie befand sich in ihrem Schlafzimmer, die Rollos waren heruntergelassen, von Außen sah das Haus verlassen aus. Sie wäre am frühen Morgen mit ihrem Ehemann in den Urlaub gefahren, doch etwas war dazwischen gekommen. Ängstlich sah sie sich um. Nahm die verzerrte Umwelt wahr. Ihr Körper bebte, weil sie heulend nach Luft schnappen musste, jede Faser wurde mit Schmerz durchzogen. Ein wenig Licht fiel durch die Spalten der Rollos… es war Freitag, sie hatte sich für zwei Wochen von ihren Kollegen und Freunden verabschiedet. Das Paar wollte einen ruhigen Urlaub genießen - eine Art zweite Flitterwochen erleben und ihrer Ehe eine ganz neue Richtung geben.

In diesem Moment in dem sie auf dem Bett lag - nackt und gefesselt - wusste sie, dass das töricht war, sie wusste, dass sie Rick mehr liebte als sie ertragen konnte. Sie liebte ihn mit jeder Faser ihres Herzens. Wie sehr spürte sie, als ihr Herz so schnell und schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust hämmerte. Es hämmerte vor Angst um ihr Leben und doch auch vor Angst vor dem, was ihrem Mann zugefügt wurde, jetzt in diesem Augenblick. Ihr verschwommener Blick ging zu dem Heimtrainer, der in der einen Ecke des Schlafzimmers stand, auf diesem hatte Rick beinahe täglich trainiert während sie auf dem Bett gelegen, ihm den Rücken zugedreht, und ein Buch gelesen hatte.  
Mehr als einmal hatte er eine Bemerkung über ihre wunderschöne Rückseite gemacht. Und sie hatte sich umgedreht und seinem schwitzenden durchtrainierten Körper bewundert. Sich dessen stolz bewusst, dass dieser Mann zu ihr gehörte. Und, dass es ihm egal war, dass sie statt mitzumachen lieber in die Schachtel Pralinen griff, die sie neben sich liegen hatte. Am Anfang ihrer Ehe war er alleine joggen und Radfahren gegangen, doch irgendwann wollte er sie lieber bei sich haben, und trotzdem nicht auf den Sport verzichten. Der Kompromiss war schnell gefunden worden.

Doch jetzt war sie allein in ihrem Schlafzimmer, der Heimtrainer stand verlassen in der Ecke und über Stunden hatte sie die verzweifelten Schreie ihres Mannes hören müssen, irgendwo aus einem anderen Raum im Haus und dabei hatte sie sich verloren und ängstlich gefühlt, genau wie damals im Wald. Sie hatte selbst laut geweint, während sie nicht fähig gewesen war das Grauen, dass in ihrem Haus passierte zu verstehen. Sie hatte sich die Ohren zuhalten wollen, aber das war ihr nicht möglich gewesen, sie war bewegungslos, starr; genau wie damals. Der Mann, der in ihr Haus eingedrungen war und seit Stunden seine Phantasien an dem jungen Paar auslebte, hatte sie gezwungen sich vor ihm zu entkleiden, sie an ihr Ehebett gekettet, das er vorher mit Plastikfolie überzogen hatte und sie vergewaltigt.

Ihre Arme und Beine von sich gestreckt und mit Fesseln schmerzhaft und grob fixiert, musste sie hilflos in dieser Position verharren. Die kalte Plastikoberfläche klebte an ihren nass geschwitzten Rücken.  
Jeder Muskel tat ihr weh. Und die Kälte, als würde sie sich draußen in der Wildnis befinden, peitschte auf ihrer nackten Haut. Doch sie befand sich nicht in der Wildnis, die Wildnis war zu ihr ins Haus gekommen; gnadenlos. Auf der Tapete im Schlafzimmer, die sie vor Jahren mit Rick gemeinsam ausgesucht hatte, waren kleine braune Blätter gedruckt. Jeden Tag hatte sie hingesehen und es doch niemals wahrgenommen, jetzt brachte sie dieser Anblick beinahe aus der Fassung, als ihre Gefühle ihr einen Streich spielten und sie so schmerzhaft an den Wald denken musste… und daran allein zu sein, für immer.

Niemand konnte die verzweifelten Laute hören. Das Haus war sorgfältig isoliert, weil sie in einer Einflugschneise wohnten. Ein günstiges Grundstück mit ihrem kleinen Traumhaus darauf. Doch das Traumhaus verwandelte sich in dieser Nacht in einen Alptraum. Das Bett war voller Blut. Es lief an der Folie entlang und sammelte sich in den Rillen und Falten. Der Eindringling war groß, kräftig und er hatte Carol bereits mehrmals gezeigt wer die Kontrolle hatte. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, wo das Geld war, hatte ihm von dem Schmuck und den Wertpapieren im Safe erzählt, doch er schien daran keinerlei Interesse zu haben.

Er hatte sie und ihren Mann zunächst gemeinsam ins Schlafzimmer gebracht, dort gefesselt und sie kurz allein gelassen. Sie hatten nicht einmal Zeit, an den Fesseln zu zerren, so betäubt waren sie von dem Bild gewesen, mit dem sie sich konfrontiert gesehen haben. Wie in Zeitlupe hatte der Eindringling einen großen Baseballschläger hervorgeholt und ihn ein paar Male laut durch die Luft geschwungen, um seine Kraft zu demonstrieren. Das Geräusch kam einem Peitschenhieb gleich und das Paar war zusammengezuckt und Tränen hatten auf ihren Wangen geschimmert, allein bei dem Gedanke, der durch ihre Köpfe geschossen war. In Gedanken hatten sie mitgezählt, während er mit jedem Schwung näher gekommen war. Er hatte gelacht, erneut ausgeholt, so nahe vor ihren Gesichtern, dass sie den Luftzug eiskalt gespürt hatten. Er hatte ausgeholt, einmal, zwei Mal, dann hatte Carol weinend die Augen geschlossen und aufgehört mitzuzählen, während sie lauschen musste wie ihr Mann damit verprügelt wurde. Brutal, voller Aggression. Jeder Schlag war laut pfeifend durch die Luft gerast und Rick hatte jedes Mal laut aufgeschrieen, wenn das Holz des Schlägers auf ihn geprallt war, während Carol immer wieder ein leises ‚Bitte' gefleht hatte. Nicht fähig die Augen wieder zu öffnen und zu zulassen, dass diese furchtbaren Geräusche der Gewalt auch noch mit klaren Bildern verschmelzen konnten.

Der Kerl hatte ihren Mann beinahe totgeschlagen. Als Rick schon halb bewusstlos am Boden gelegen hatte, den Körper voller Blut, hatte er ihm mit zwei schnellen Schlägen die Knie zertrümmert. Carol hatte angefangen selbst zu schreien, als sie das Knacken der zertrümmerten Knochen gehört hatte. Und sie hatte es gewagt hinzusehen, sie hatte ihre Fluchtwelt verlassen und sich der Realität gestellt, denn ein Teil von ihr begann zu begreifen, dass sie dies hier nicht überleben würden und dass sie sich selbst davon überzeugen musste, was mit ihrem Mann passierte. Sie sah schließlich wie der Täter ihren Mann hilflos am Boden liegen ließ, während dieser vor Schmerz gezittert hatte und ihm Blut und Erbrochenes über das Kinn gelaufen war. Immer wieder hatte er gehustet und gewürgt. Der Täter hatte ihn an die Wand gelehnt hingesetzt und sich langsam die Hose geöffnet; darauf bedacht, dass Rick diese Einzelheit nicht entgehen würde. Und schließlich hatte er zusehen müssen, wie der Kerl seine Frau vergewaltigte. Er hatte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf sie gesetzt und den Baseballschläger quer genommen und ihr fest auf den Hals gedrückt, so dass sie den Kopf nicht abwenden konnte. Dabei hatte er ihr gerade so viel Luft gewährt, dass sie noch leicht atmen konnte ohne bewusstlos zu werden. Doch er hatte immer wieder so feste zugedrückt, dass ihre Augenlider verzweifelt aufgesprungen waren und sie und ihr Mann sich ansehen konnten; sich ansehen mussten, während sie weinten und genau wussten, dass ein Ende dieses Alptraumes mit jeder Stunde die verstrich, in weite Ferne rückte.

Carol fror, sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, und sie fühlte sich so alleine. Über Stunden hatte sie sich gewehrt, sich unruhig gewunden und geschrieen, dann war sie verstummt, nachdem der Eindringling von ihr abgelassen hatte und Rick hinter sich her aus dem Raum gezogen hatte. Sie hatte an den Fesseln gezerrt, doch sie konnte sie nicht lockern. Sie hatte verzweifelt versucht ihre Beine zu schließen, doch auch das war ihr nicht gelungen. Sie war hilflos auf ihrem Ehebett dazu verdammt, in dieser einladenden und erniedrigenden Position abzuwarten und sich auf das gefasst zu machen, was ihr noch bevorstand. Doch schreien konnte sie nicht mehr, sie musste hören, was mit Rick passierte. Sie hustete zwischen den Schluchzern, erleichtert darüber, dass sie wieder ungehindert atmen konnte. Der Baseballschläger war neben ihr an den Nachttisch gelehnt, unerreichbar für sie, während sie sich auf den Schmerz in ihrer Kehle konzentrierte und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass ihr Unterleib pochte und brannte. Ihr Atmen stieß abgehakt durch den Raum, und plötzlich erstarben die Schreie, die in den letzten Stunden zu ihr getragen worden waren, die ihr selbst so weh taten, die aber ein Zeichen dafür waren, dass Rick nach wie vor am Leben war. Doch es wurde ruhig, plötzlich war es im ganzen Haus still, so unheimlich still.  
Carol atmete laut und roch das Blut, den Schweiß, den Moschus und das Erbrochene. Ihr selbst war schlecht. Doch sie atmete dagegen an. Versuchte daran zu glauben, dass doch noch alles gut werden würde, es gelang ihr nicht mehr. Ein Funken Hoffnung suchte sich einen Weg in ihren Kopf, der Gedanke, dass die Nachbarn das Auto sahen und klingelten. Doch die Hoffnung schwand schnell, je mehr Zeit verging… und je bedrückender diese Stille wurde.

Sie schluchzte wieder als sie die Schritte hörte, ihre Beine verkrampften sich. Schwere Arbeitsschuhe stapften durch den Flur und sie hörte wie die gerahmten Bilder, die links und rechts im Flur an den Wänden hingen, klirrend zu Boden fielen. Er musste mit ausgestreckten Armen durch den schmalen Flur laufen. Er riss die Bilder dabei herunter, langsam wie in Zeitlupe, eines nach dem anderen. Es waren Bilder des Glücks, die sie und Rick von ihren gemeinsamen Erlebnissen festgehalten hatten. Unbeschwerte Tage, Erlebnisse, Erinnerungen. Sie waren auf den meisten dieser Bilder gemeinsam drauf, an den verschiedensten Urlaubsorten, sie strahlten glücklich in die Kamera.  
Die Schritte kamen langsam näher und plötzlich kam es Carol lächerlich vor, dass es jemals eine Zeit gegeben hatte, in der sie lächeln konnte. Er hatte keine Eile, ihr ganzer Körper überzog sich mit einer Gänsehaut. Sie schloss die Augen als sie ihn im Türrahmen stehen sah. Seine Gummiehandschuhe waren rot; voller Blut, Ricks Blut, wie sie augenblicklich wusste und ihr Widerstand brach. Sie weinte jetzt lauter als er näher kam, die Anspannung wich aus ihren Gliedern, sie gab auf, denn ihr wurde tief innen bewusst, dass ihr Mann sie nicht länger beschützen würde. Und sie weinte nur noch über das, was sie jetzt erwarten würde und über das, was sie verloren hatte. Der Täter stieg langsam auf das Bett und strich mit seiner Hand, die in einem Latexhandschuh steckte, über ihre Brüste, sie beachtete die Berührung nicht, sie konnte sie nicht mehr fühlen, ihre Haut war viel zu kalt, ihr Körper viel zu taub, beinahe abgestumpft, weil sie Rick verloren hatte. Durch die Tränen konnte sie erkennen wie er bedächtig das Blut auf ihrer Haut verteilte, es hinterließ kalte Schlieren, die sich schnell mit ihrem Schweiß vermischten. Seine Finger bewegten sich, als würde er einen Malkasten vor sich haben…  
_Ricks Blut… nein, nein… Oh mein Gott!_

Sie war wie betäubt, nicht in der Lage überhaupt noch zu schreien, niemand würde sie hören und ihre Gedanken kreisten um ihren Mann, ihr Verstand arbeitete schon seit Stunden nicht mehr… und während ihr Körper weiterkämpfen wollte, hatte ihr Verstand schon aufgegeben. Er war bereit für das was kommen würde.  
„Oh mein Gott, was haben Sie getan?"  
Heulte sie mit dieser fremden Kinderstimme. Sie erkannte sich selbst nicht in dieser Stimme, die nicht länger ihre eigene war. Die gleiche Stimme mit der sie als kleines Mädchen so verzweifelt nach ihrem Großvater gerufen hatte. Das Grauen war in ihr Haus eingedrungen und sie wusste, dass sie auf dem Bett auf dem sie Rick geliebt hatte, auf dem sie gemeinsam gelacht und geweint hatten, sterben würde.  
_Genau wie Rick… _

„Bitte…! Lassen Sie mich gehen… wo ist mein Mann?"  
Die Worte verließen instinktiv ihren Mund. Der letzte Akt, bevor sie ganz aufgeben würde. Sie flehte jetzt während sie ihn dabei beobachten musste wie er wieder von ihr herunterstieg und seine Hose nun vollständig auszog. Ihre Augen wurden groß, panisch schüttelte sie den Kopf. Nackt verließ er das Zimmer und kam mit einem großen Glas in der Hand - in dem etwas schwamm - zurück. Carol konnte nicht sehen was es war, aber ihre Haut kribbelte schmerzhaft als er das Licht anschaltete und langsam zu ihr kam und sie einen kurzen Blick auf den Inhalt des Wasserglases werfen konnte. Sie sah rot und weiß, es bewegte sich hin und her wie ein Schiff in Seenot, doch da sie weinte konnte sie nicht begreifen was es war. Sie begriff überhaupt nichts mehr.

Er lächelte sie an, aufgeregt, gespannt über das was jetzt kommen mag. Er stellte das Glas auf den Nachttisch und grinste sie überheblich an. Er hatte die Macht, er hatte die Kontrolle und er war zu allem fähig. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und drehte ihn schnell weg, doch er schlug ihr quer über das Gesicht und sie wurde ruhig, sie musste es über sich ergehen lassen.  
Er setzte sich auf sie. So schnell, dass sie keine Luft bekam und ihre Haut brannte, als sein verschwitzter, heißer Körper auf ihre Kälte traf. Seine Glieder waren heiß und klebrig, als er Körperkontakt mit ihr herstellte. Sie verkrampfte sich und da war das Kinderheulen wieder. Ein tierischer Laut voller Angst, der tief aus ihrer Kehle kam, während die Moschusschwere Luft in ihre Lungen drang.

Er griff nach dem ersten Gegenstand, der auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Glas lag, einen kleinen Mp3 Player, den er mitgebracht hatte. Er steckte sich langsam, beinahe wie in Zeitlupe die Kopfhörer in die Ohren und schaltete die Musik ein.  
Die Welt um ihn herum wurde augenblicklich stumm, als ein Song von Linkin Park laut in seinen Ohren dröhnte, für sein Opfer nicht zu hören. Musik so laut nur in seinem Kopf. Die Bässe strömten durch seinen Kopf, durch seinen Körper als würden sie sein Inneres in Wallung bringen. Er sah die Frau unter sich weinen, nahm wahr wie ihre Lippen bebten und stumme Worte formen wollten, doch er hörte ihr Gewimmer nicht. Er konnte nichts mehr hören um ihn herum, während er sich forttragen ließ in seine eigene Welt; sich nur noch auf den Rhythmus konzentrierte. Er summte die Melodie leise mit, lebte in der Musik, er war die Musik…

"_In this farewell,  
There's no blood,  
There's no alibi.  
'Cause I've drawn regret,  
From the truth,  
Of a thousand lies." _

Langsam drehte er das Glas auf dem Nachttisch etwas weiter nach vorne, griff mit den Fingern in die Flüssigkeit und drehte sich die beiden Gegenstände, die darin schwammen zurecht bis er mit ihrer Position zufrieden war. Er leckte sich die Fingerspitzen, die immer noch in den blutbesudelten Gummihandschuhen steckten… er summte weiter, atmete keuchend ein und aus, sein Inneres tanzte, der Rausch dauerte an und er fühlte sich großartig…

"_So let mercy come,  
And wash away  
What I've Done.  
I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become.  
__Erase myself,  
And let go of what I've done."_

Er sah Carol an, die aufgehört hatte sich zu wehren und still weinte, ihr Gesicht war ganz aufgequollen und rot. Sie zitterte und auch das fühlte er unter sich, während die Bässe durch seinen eigenen Körper vibrierten. Er hörte ihr Flehen nicht, es interessierte ihn nicht.

Er griff nach dem anderen Gegenstand, den er auf dem Nachttisch platziert hatte, während die Musik weiterhin laut in seinen Ohren dröhnte und er sich bemühte wieder ruhiger zu werden, sich schließlich völlig entspannte, herunterkam von diesem Höhenflug, der ihn beinahe in Stücke zerriss. Leise sang er das Lied mit. Und er nahm schließlich das Messer hoch, rutschte etwas nach unten und fühlte sich erregt, als er auf Carols Schoß saß. Er beugte sich vor und küsste ihren Hals, sah wie ihm die Ader rasend entgegenschlug.

"_Put to rest,  
What you thought of me. _  
_While I clean this slate,  
With the hands,  
Of uncertainty. _  
_So let mercy come,  
And wash away"_

Eine Hand ließ er auf dieser Stelle ruhen, fühlte den Schlag ihres Pulses. Ein verzweifeltes Klopfen, ein Zeichen von Leben in diesem Körper… das letzte Zeichen. Er fühlte es, während die Bässe durch seinen Körper strömten. Dann nahm er die Hand hoch und drehte ihren Kopf in die Richtung des Nachttisches. Carol hörte auf zu weinen, und in einem letzten klaren Moment erkannte sie was in dem Glas schwamm, was sie anblickte und ihr trotz des Grauens die Angst nahm. Rick war tot, er war fortgerissen worden aus ihrem gemeinsamen Leben, doch er war in diesem Moment bei ihr. Und ihr Verstand formte ein fassbares Bild von dem, das sie in dem Glas sah; die Ahnung, die Erkenntnis formte sich in ihr, aber das vollständige Bild war noch nicht klar aufgebaut. Sie blinzelte den Tränennebel verzweifelt fort, als sie fühlte wie sich die Klinge des Messers in ihren Bauch bohrte, eine eisige Kälte durchströmte sie. Das Zittern verschwand, die Tränen verschwanden. _  
_  
_"What I've Done. _  
_I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become.  
Erase myself,  
And let go of what I've done."_

_For What I've Done  
I start again,  
And whatever pain may come."_

Und sie schrie, ein markerschütternder Schrei. Doch er blieb ungehört… der Täter drückte ihr den Kopf auf die Matratze, drückte ihn feste nieder und hielt seine Hand fest auf ihrem Ohr. Er ließ sie das Glas ansehen, während das Blut aus ihrer Verletzung sickerte und rechts und links aus ihrem Körper auf die Plastikplane strömte. Sie musste das Glas ansehen, und Carol traf die Erkenntnis, sie verstand in den letzten Sekunden ihres Lebens, was in dem Glas war. Es war etwas weißes, in dem sie einen Kreis aus Moosgrün erkennen konnte. Etwas, in das sie sich vor vielen Jahren einmal verloren hatte, etwas Gütiges in das sie sich sofort und ohne Zögern verliebt hatte. Etwas, das nun in diesen letzten Augenblicken über sie wachte. Und die herausgeschnittenen Augen ihres Mannes blickten sie leb- und bewegungslos aus dem Glas an. Leer, ohne Liebe, ohne Emotionen… ohne Leben. Und sie schrie erstickt auf, während sie den Mann, der auf ihr lag und der im Begriff war sie umzubringen, laut lachen hörte.

"_I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become.  
Erase myself,  
And let go off what I've done.  
__What I've done.  
Forgiving What I've Done"_

Und Ihre Schreie blieben ungehört, sie begann zu zucken als er ihr eine Hand auf den Mund drückte und ihr mit der anderen Hand das Messer in die Brust rammte, der Rippenbogen splitterte, das Blut spritzte. Ein schabendes Geräusch als er mit aller Kraft die Klinge nach unten führte. Sie förmlich aufschlitzte. Er suchte ihren Blick, doch sie starrte ausdruckslos auf das Glas als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen. Und bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor starrte sie immer weiter auf die leblosen Augen ihres Mannes und erhaschte in einem letzten klaren Moment eine Erinnerung, ein Bild aus der Zeit in der sie sich kennen und lieben gelernt haben. Und sie sah seine wunderschönen grünen Augen, wie sie sie verspielt ansahen, wie sie strahlten und sie sah ein Lächeln vor sich, ein allerletztes Mal. Dann glitt sie in die tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit und sie realisierte nicht mehr, dass sie aus dieser nicht wieder aufwachen würde. Und trotzdem lächelte sie als konnte sie erleichtert sein. Rick würde sie erwarten und alles, was der Täter jetzt noch mit ihr anstellte, davon würde sie nicht das Geringste mehr mitbekommen.

_"What I've done_  
_Forgiving What I've Done…_

_Today this ends,  
I'm forgiving what I've done. _  
_Today this ends…_

_This ends…_  
_Ends..."_

_Las Vegas, einige Stunden später_  
Charlene Hagerman erwachte schlagartig, aus dem Traum, den sie hatte. Erschreckt zuckte sie zusammen und riss die Augen auf, spähte auf den Wecker: 3:30h - mitten in der Nacht. Erleichtert darüber nur geträumt zu haben ließ sie sich zurück in die Kissen fallen und atmete tief durch. Sie war nass geschwitzt und hatte Angst. Ihr Herz pochte schwer in ihrer Brust und sie beobachtete die tanzenden Lichtpunkte, die die Kasinos in Spencers Schlafzimmer warfen. Sie beobachtete die roten Ziffern des Digitalweckers für einige Minuten und war sich sicher, dass diese Nacht bald enden würde. Etwas war passiert, das konnte sie spüren. Spencer wachte nicht auf, er verlagerte das Gewicht, drehte sich auf die Seite und schlief fest weiter. Er schlief traumlos und friedlich. Schlaftabletten benötigte er nur, wenn er von Alpträumen oder Angstzuständen geplagt wurde, was in letzter Zeit mehr als selten der Fall gewesen war.  
Er hatte einen tiefen Schlaf und schnarchte laut. Das Geräusch hallte durch das kleine Schlafzimmer und machte es Charlene unmöglich wieder einzuschlafen. Begierig lauschte sie auf das Geräusch; es war real, befand sich in dieser Welt und der Traum verblasste, wie sie erleichtert feststellte.  
Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und sah ihn lange an, betrachtete die zarten Gesichtszüge auf denen bunte Lichtpunkte tanzten und es fiel ihr schwer den Blick abzuwenden. Er sah friedlich aus, zufrieden und doch wusste sie, dass er es nicht war. Doch dass er es sein würde, wenn es anfangen würde.

Heute war der Tag, sie wusste es. Der Flug war für 12 Uhr geplant. Büroarbeit, das hatte er ihr versichert. Nichts Besonderes; nur ein Gutachten und er sei zum Wochenende wieder zu Hause. Charlene war nicht überzeugt gewesen, als er es ihr erzählt hatte. Er hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und es ihr gesagt. Und sie hatte gewusst, dass er log, als er sich auf die Unterlippe gebissen und den Blick kurz von ihren Augen abgewendet hatte. Dass er ihr niemals sagen würde was er tun wird. Es ihr nicht sagen durfte. Er musste lügen, das gehörte dazu. Und er war sehr gut darin.

Sie streckte die Hand aus und strich ihm die langen Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn, im Schlaf verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln, als er ihre Berührung spürte. Als sein Handy klingelte zuckte sie erschreckt zusammen und nahm die Hand eilig zurück, als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Sie schloss die Augen. Seufzte als ihr Herz zu rasen begann.  
Fast vier Uhr Morgens. Sie hatte es geahnt. Eine unangenehme Vorahnung.  
_Das ist es, jetzt ist es soweit… _

Sie wurde traurig und ließ es zwei Mal klingeln, bevor sie ihn sanft wachrüttelte.  
„Spencer? Wach auf, dein Handy klingelt… Spencer?"  
Ein leises Murmeln zur Antwort. Doch seine Sinne schärften sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Er war es gewohnt, er kannte solche nächtlichen Anrufe. Spencer wurde hellwach, alle Müdigkeit fuhr aus seinen Gliedern und in einer schnellen Bewegung griff er zu dem Telefon, nahm ab und sprang gleichzeitig behände aus dem Bett; alarmiert und aufmerksam.  
„Reid?"  
Meldete er sich ohne eine Spur von Müdigkeit in der Stimme und hörte einige Sekunden zu. Charlene beobachtete wie er das aufnahm, was ihm am Telefon gesagt wurde. Er änderte den Tonfall, senkte die Stimme als er Fragen stellte. Es war das Büro, sie wusste es, hatte es gefühlt, als sie so leidenschaftlich ins Bett gegangen waren, am Abend zuvor; als er keinen Alkohol getrunken hatte und als er sie angesehen hatte und ihr schließlich gesagt hatte, dass er am nächsten Tag ins Büro müsse. Und sie hatte es gewusst, als der Alptraum sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte.

Er ging eilig aus dem Zimmer, und setzte sich an den Computer im Wohnzimmer. Charlene stand auf und folgte ihm langsam. Er klappte seinen Laptop auf und sie war überrascht, dass er ihn die ganze Nacht angelassen hatte, sie hatte es noch nicht einmal bemerkt.  
„Ja, danke. Wir sehen uns. Du auch, Pen."  
Beendete er das Gespräch und legte auf. Er hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, das von der freundlichen Stimme am Telefon herrührte und er öffnete die Email, die er erhalten hatte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde augenblicklich ernst, als der Bildschirm sich veränderte. Er strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und rutschte näher an den Bildschirm heran.

„Kommst du wieder ins Bett?"  
Fragte Charlene leise und sah zu Boden, als er den Anhang der Email öffnete und viele kleine Bilder auf dem Monitor erschienen. Bilder eines Doppelmordes. Schnell wand sie den Blick ab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie schaffte es grad noch einen Ausruf des Entsetzens zu unterdrücken.  
„Das war das Büro."  
Sagte er überflüssigerweise, er hatte sie nicht gehört, als sie ihm gefolgt war, doch er konnte ihr aufgeregtes Atmen hören, während er konzentriert auf die Fotos sah. Er beugte sich weiter vor, sein Mund in einer nachdenklichen Pose halb geöffnet, seine Augen sprangen hin und her, nahmen die Einzelheiten auf; verloren sich in den grausamen Details. Für einen Augenblick verlor er sich in die Arbeit und vergaß, dass sie hinter ihm stand, doch ihre Stimme riss ihn aus der Konzentration.  
„Ich weiß…"  
Sie sah auf als er sich umdrehte und ihr gekonnt die Sicht auf die Email und damit auf die Tatort Bilder versperrte. Es war dunkel in der Wohnung, und neben den bunten Lichtern, die von draußen hereinströmten, illuminierten die Fotos auf dem Monitor.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie einzelne Bilder sehen, ohne bestimmen zu können was sie dort sah. Tatsache war, dass der Anblick mehr als grauenvoll war. Ihr gefror das Blut in den Adern wenn sie daran dachte wie nüchtern dieser sensible Mensch vor ihr sich so etwas ansehen konnte und anhand solcher Bilder etwas völlig anderes sehen konnte, er konnte dahinter sehen, durch die Details blicken; eine Fähigkeit, die nicht viele Menschen besaßen.  
Spencer sah sie lange an, suchte nach einer Zustimmung und doch konnte er nur Angst in ihrem Blick erkennen. Sie bemerkte seine Ungeduld sich wieder ganz den Fotos widmen zu können.

„Du wusstest, dass es passieren würde. Wir haben darüber gesprochen, oder?"  
Sie nickte und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.  
„Diese Fotos… Spencer, das macht es so verdammt echt, so real… vielleicht brauchst du noch mehr Zeit… du telefonierst oft mit Agent Hotchner, vielleicht glaubt er das auch."  
Sie schwiegen. Spencer klappte den Laptop zu und sie atmete erleichtert aus, weil sie die Bilder nicht mehr sehen musste. Das unheimliche Licht verschwand und zurück blieben nur die bunten Lichtstrahlen, die in die Wohnung fielen. Er ging auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm, drückte sie fest an sich um ihr Zittern zu dämpfen und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. Die Stimme so unglaublich sachlich, dass ihr übel wurde. Er sprach ruhig, unberührt, ohne Emotionen, ohne Wertung.  
„Der Unbekannte ist in das Haus eines jungen Paares eingedrungen, er hat sie vergewaltigt, gefoltert und ausgeweidet. Er hat ihren Mann brutal zusammengeschlagen, aus ihrer Sicht gezerrt und… seine Augen."  
Spencer zögerte bevor er fortfuhr, sorgsam auf seine Wortwahl bedacht.  
„Er hat die Frau ermordet… blutrünstig und organisiert… Er hat die Fotos des Paares von den Wänden gerissen, so als könnte er ihr Glück nicht ertragen. Er hat sie jeweils gezwungen zuzusehen, wie dem anderen etwas angetan wurde, und doch hat er sie nacheinander umgebracht ohne die Anwesenheit des anderen. Ich weiß jetzt schon so viel über ihn, dass ich eine ganze Wand damit füllen könnte nur wenn ich mir die Tatort Fotos ansehe. Also sag mir nicht, dass ich Zeit brauche, in Ordnung? Sag mir nicht, was andere denken, wenn du es nicht weißt. Ich war gut in diesem Job… ich bin gut in meinem Job."  
Er hob nicht die Stimme, er wurde nicht laut, und als er ausgesprochen hatte, dass es sich um ein junges Paar handelte, ein glückliches Paar, wie es schien, wusste sie, dass er Recht hatte, dass dies der Weg war, den er gewählt hatte und dass es nicht fair von ihr war, ihn zu verunsichern. Er hatte dieses Leben schon einmal geführt, er hatte so jung mit diesem Job angefangen, und hatte viele Jahre im Dienst des FBIs gestanden und er wusste ganz genau, was ihn erwartete und dass er damit fertig werden würde.

„Es tut mir leid."  
Sagte sie leise, sie nahm sich zusammen. Und er nickte und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. Damit ließen sie das Thema fallen.  
„In knapp zwei Stunden geht mein Flug. Penelope hat alles organisiert. Fährst du mich zum Flughafen?"  
„Ja, sicher… ich mache Kaffee, und such' dir ne schöne Krawatte heraus."  
Sie lächelten sich an und während sie ihn umarmte, sah sie beunruhigt zum Laptop, auf dem das Grauen dieser Welt war, festgehalten auf detailgetreuen Fotos, die nicht einmal in den Nachrichten gezeigt wurden und ihr Freund würde an vorderster Front nach diesem Grauen suchen. Sich in den Unbekannten hineinversetzen, Ihm gefährlich nahe kommen. Bis es verhaftet wurde.  
_Wäre das Grauen ein Abgrund, so wäre er schon längst über die Klippen getreten…_

„Wohin fliegst du?"  
„North Dakota."  
Antwortete er flüchtig.  
„Oh…"  
Es verunsicherte sie einen Augenblick, dann steuerte sie auf seinen Kleiderschrank zu.  
„Dann suche ich wohl besser auch einen Wollpullover und einen Schal heraus…"  
Er sah sie lächelnd an, als er ins Badezimmer ging. Er schloss die Türe nicht ab. Doch lehnte er sich einen Augenblick mit dem Rücken dagegen und atmete tief durch, während er sich über die Augen rieb.

Es war früher Morgen als sie am Las Vegas Mc Carran Airport saßen und Spencer auf seinen Flug wartete, die Sonne schien hell und blendete ihn. Er war müde und gleichzeitig hell wach und aufmerksam. Die Nacht war durch einen Telefonanruf viel zu früh beendet worden, die Zeit lief jetzt anders und plötzlich hatte er Eile, so als würde er einen Wettlauf gegen die Zeit selbst führen, und das tat er, während er an die Email dachte, die Penelope Garcia ihm geschickt hatte. Es ging weiter, mittlerweile konnte er sich selbst einreden, dass die letzten Alptraumhaften zwei Jahre niemals passiert waren. Er sah nach vorne, endlich nach vorne. Und wann immer er Zweifel hatte reichte es aus Aaron Hotchner anzurufen und sich ihm anzuvertrauen. Im Gegenzug rief Hotch ihn selbst an, wann immer er ihn als Berater in einem Fall hinzuziehen konnte. Er tat etwas Nützliches. Auch wenn er seiner Freundin davon nichts erzählen durfte. Er wusste, dass er bereit war, ohne es ihr erklären zu können.

Die Sonne schimmerte golden auf Spencer Reids Gesicht, als er vor den großen Panorama Fenstern im Terminal stand und das sanfte Licht seinen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck etwas weniger konzentriert aussehen ließ. Charlene wusste, dass er über die Fotos aus der Email nachdachte. Er hatte sie zusammen mit einem Textdokument erhalten, dessen Inhalt sie nicht kannte. Sie hatte es nicht lesen dürfen und auch die Fotos nur aus dem Augenwinkeln gesehen. Alles was sie erhaschen konnte, war die Farbe rot, beinahe braun, die die Fotos bestimmt hat.

Spencer verstärkte den Griff um Charlenes Hand und richtete den Blick weiter aus dem Fenster. Tauchte ein und verlor den Blick in das wärmende Orange am Horizont. Seine Gedanken arbeiteten fieberhaft, setzten Puzzleteile des Verbrechens automatisch zusammen, doch für den Moment versuchte er sich noch nicht ganz darauf zu konzentrieren, dazu hatte er im Flugzeug noch genug Zeit. Dann war er allein, dann konnte er sich den Einzelheiten widmen und im Geiste schon mal kleine Hinweise zu einem ganzen, zu einer Ergänzung für das Team zusammensetzen. Er brannte darauf, die anderen Teile der Teammitglieder zu hören und so ein Bild zu erstellen, ein Profil.

„Spencer?"  
Fragte sie und riss ihn aus den Gedanken, er sah sie an, das Licht funkelte in ihren blauen Augen und er musste blinzeln als er registrierte wie schön sie war.  
_Noch nicht, später ist genug Zeit, das hat jetzt nichts hier zu suchen, es ist Arbeit…_

„Was?"  
Fragte er und bemühte sich unbeschwert zu lächeln während sie besorgt aussah. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn seine Gedanken irgendwo hinwanderten, an einen Ort an dem es so viel Grausamkeiten gab, doch das gehörte jetzt dazu, das würde jetzt seinen Alltag bestimmen. Und sie musste versuchen damit zu leben.  
„Ich habe schlecht geträumt letzte Nacht, ich hatte plötzlich Angst. Aber das sind meine Gefühle, ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass du die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hast. Auch wenn ich mich noch dran gewöhnen muss, ich bin froh, dass du das getan hast. Und ich glaube Agent Hotchner hätte sich anders entschieden, wenn er sich nicht sicher gewesen wäre. Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht, dass du Zweifel hast..."  
Sie überraschte ihn und er lächelte verklärt.  
„So, das glaubst du?"  
Fragte er belustigt, als auch er an seine Gefühle dachte, die Spannung war für ihn kaum auszuhalten, während die verstreuten Puzzleteile sich zu einem komplexen Bild ordneten.  
„Ja, ich möchte dass du glücklich bist und ich werde zu dir halten, egal was passieren wird. Und ich glaube, das ist das einzige, das dich wirklich glücklich macht… so schrecklich das klingt. Du hast dich verändert, du bist so zugänglich und ausgeglichen."  
Er sah sie lange an, und ohne dass er nachdenken musste verließen die Worte seine Lippen, unglaublich ernst und sanft.  
„Ich liebe dich. Weißt du das?"  
Sie rückte in ihrem Wartesitz auf ihn zu und sah ihn lange an, ihr Lächeln wurde breit und sie schüttelte sich die Locken aus dem Gesicht.  
„Ja, das weiß ich."  
Versicherte sie.  
„Ich danke dir, Charlene. Ich weiß nicht was ich tun würde… wenn ich dich nicht getroffen hätte."  
Er rieb sich über die Narbe an seinem Handgelenk. Der Versuch seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen war gescheitert und in der Cafeteria des Krankenhauses hatte er sie kennen gelernt. Sie war an Krücken gegangen, weil sie sich den Fuß gebrochen hatte und sie wäre fast gefallen, wenn er sie nicht aufgefangen hätte und sich augenblicklich in ihren blauen Augen verloren hätte. Das einzig klare, das sein Verstand, der damals nicht sein eigener gewesen war bewusst durch gelassen hatte.  
Seine Gedanken wanderten fort, das Puzzle bekam neue Teile.  
_Der Unbekannte hat dem männlichen Opfer die Augen herausgeschnitten, sie waren unversehrt. Trophäen? Aber er hat sie nicht mitgenommen, er hat sie am Tatort gelassen. Doch ihre Augen waren fort… Spencer, später… das hat Zeit! _

„Wir haben noch ein bisschen Zeit, bis du gehen musst, oder?"  
Riss ihre Stimme ihn aus den Gedanken, die Puzzleteile blieben vorerst liegen.  
Er nickte irritiert und sah weiter aus dem Fenster, tauchte ein in das atemberaubende Bild, als die Stadt in diesen frühen Morgenstunden bewegungslos vor ihm im Sonnenlicht glitzerte. Die Stadt, die er liebte, die aber schon seit Jahren nicht mehr sein zu Hause war, er verscheuchte die Bilder aus der Email, vertrieb die Ungeduld, die in ihm brannte.  
„Möchtest du ein bisschen reden, du wirkst nervös."  
Spencer lachte laut auf, er konnte seine Emotionen wirklich nicht mehr so gut verbergen wie vorher.  
„Ja, das wäre gut… ich bin total aufgeregt. Ich mach bestimmt alles falsch."  
Erwiderte er leise und kicherte verlegen, seine Finger suchten ihre und er hörte augenblicklich auf zu zittern.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass du irgendetwas falsch machen kannst, bei dem was du alles weißt… ist das nicht wie Fahrradfahren?"  
Sie lachten unbeschwert und hielten sich fest bei den Händen, Spencer hob in einer schnellen Bewegung den Arm und sie ließ sich schnell an seine Seite fallen. Er legte seine Hand zärtlich auf ihren Oberarm und sah weiter nach vorne aus dem Fenster.  
„Wie war das, du bist gut in deinem Job."  
„Oh, einer der besten!"  
Versicherte er, es sollte übertrieben klingen, aber sie wusste, dass es der Wahrheit entsprach.

In den letzten drei Monaten hatte er sich verändert. Er suchte einen Weg zurück zu seinem alten Ich, zu jemandem, den sie nicht gekannt hatte, der ihr aber ebenfalls gefiel. Sie war geduldig mit ihm gewesen, während er auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt gewartet hatte, seine Entscheidung mit ihr zu teilen. Nie hatte sie ihn gedrängt über irgendetwas mit ihr zu reden, er hatte sich die Worte bereits zu recht gelegt an dem Tag, als seine Entscheidung festgestanden hatte. Sie hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie er an sich gearbeitet hatte, wie er sein Leben, seine Charakterzüge änderte, beinahe aufpolierte und besser machte. Spencer hatte seinen Therapeuten und Selbsthilfegruppen besucht, er war joggen und schwimmen gegangen als er noch Schmerzen hatte, um die letzten Nachwirkungen der Schussverletzung loszuwerden. Um gesund zu sein, körperlich und vor allem geistig. Sie wusste was seine Bemühungen bedeuteten, sie wusste um die Entscheidung, die er getroffen hatte und über die er erst sprechen würde, wenn er sicher war, dass es die richtige war und wenn Agent Hotchner mit ihr einverstanden sein würde. Schon einen Monat nach dem er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war und sie zurück in Las Vegas waren, hatte er begonnen an sich und seinem Körper zu arbeiten, auch wenn seine Ärzte ihm noch Ruhe verordneten. Dann war er eines Abends nach Quantico geflogen, um seinen ehemaligen Vorgesetzten zu treffen. Von da an hatte er sich völlig verändert. Er war unbeschwerter gewesen und sie wusste, dass er diesen Kontakt zu Agent Hotchner hielt, dass er begonnen hatte sich ihm anzuvertrauen und dass er Gespräche mit ihm führte, bei denen er aus dem Raum ging, damit sie nicht zuhören konnte. An der Art wie ernst und leise er sprach, war es für sie offensichtlich, dass Hotch ihn um seine Meinung zu Verbrechen bat, die sie sich nicht vorstellen wollte. Sie blinzelte und verscheuchte die Erinnerung, sie fühlte die Anspannung in Spencers Körperhaltung und schmiegte sich näher an ihn.

Spencer schien von einer seltsamen Vorfreude erfüllt, gleichzeitig konnte er vor Angst kaum atmen. Er leckte sich die Lippen und begann einfach leise zu erzählen, er würde einfach reden, seine Stimme nur ein Flüstern in ihren Ohren. Worte, die erklärten, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Es würden bald neue Geheimnisse geben, die er nur für sich zu tragen hatte. Da musste er ein paar der alten loswerden. Er erzählte ihr schließlich alles, von vorne an und Charlene würde einfach nach vorne durch die großen Panoramafenster blicken und zuhören.

Er erzählte ihr von dem Team der BAU, er beschrieb Penelope und sie musste lächeln, eine Person mit der sie nichts verband, die sie nicht wirklich kannte, aber die durch seine Worte Gestalt annahmen und die sie augenblicklich mochte als er sie in seinen Erinnerungen zum Leben erweckte, als er sie so detailliert beschrieb, dass sie sie beinahe ebenso vor sich sehen konnte wie er es in diesem Moment tun musste. Bunt gekleidet, grell geschminkt. Eine Person, in deren Gegenwart er sich wohl fühlte.  
Er erzählte von seinen Vorgesetzten, von Hotch, der selten lächelte, der ernst und unnahbar erschien, mit dem er trotzdem über Loyalität hinaus verbunden war. Spencer und er teilten viele Geheimnisse miteinander und es war gerade das, was sie so eng mit einander verschweißt hatte. Er erzählte von Gideon, der diesen Job schon so lange machte und ihm immer mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden hatte. Der ihn gefördert hatte, wo er vorher nur auf Ablehnung gestoßen war. Wer nahm ein neunzehnjähriges Genie beim FBI schon ernst? Er erzählte von JJ, und wie nah sie sich einst gestanden hatten, dann wurde er traurig als er von Elle Greenaway erzählte, die genau wie er einfach weggelaufen war, die ihre ganze Karriere aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte, weil sie in einem einzigen verzweifelten Moment einen Täter bestrafen wollte, sich an ihm rächen wollte, weil das System es nicht tat. Auch ihr waren Qualen von einem Täter zugefügt worden, sie war verletzt worden und hatte zwischen Leben und Tod geschwebt. Danach hatte sie ihr Berufsleben nicht wieder in den Griff bekommen. Und schließlich erzählte er von Emily, dem vorher so ungeliebten Ersatz, belustig beschrieb er ihr wie sie sich am Anfang angestichelt hatten, wie er sich dafür hasste, dass er ihr nie eine Chance gegeben hatte. Und wie ihre Begegnung im Krankenhaus dieses Verhältnis zum Positiven verändert hatte. Er freute sich förmlich mit ihr zu arbeiten, es würde eine ganz neue Erfahrung sein, denn ihm wurde bewusst, dass sie meistens die Puzzleteile in der Hand hielt, die zu seinen passten.

Seine Stimme wurde leiser, ein sonores Murmeln in das sie tief eintauchte und versank, sie hätte Stunden hier mit ihm sitzen können und ihm einfach nur zu hören können, wie er von einem Leben sprach, das er einst geführt hatte, ohne ihn anzusehen, sie sah Bilder aus seiner Erinnerung vor sich, und sie begriff, was es für ihn hieß, das alles einst verloren zu haben. Er erzählte begeistert von den schönen Zeiten und von Fällen die so hart waren, dass sie manchmal tagelang nicht hatten schlafen können. Er sprach erneut von Derek Morgen, den sie selbst kennen gelernt hatte. Jemanden, mit dem er das Hotelzimmer hatte teilen müssen, wenn sie an einem Fall gearbeitet haben. Wie sie nachts miteinander sprachen, lachten, Karten spielten. Sie waren so verschieden und doch hatten sie in diesen Hotelzimmer so perfekt und freundschaftlich zusammen gepasst, als seien sie Zimmergenossen am College. Das Lächeln verließ seine Lippen und er erzählte ihr ernst, dass es Geheimnisse geben wird; Dinge, von denen er ihr nichts erzählen durfte, Dinge die ihn verändern würden, die ihn belasten würden.

Und er räusperte sich und erzählte ihr schließlich von dem Fall, der alles verändert hatte… der Fall, der ihn aus dem allem fortgerissen hatte, ohne ihm eine Wahl gelassen zu haben.  
Und als er zu den Details kam sah sie ein einziges Mal auf, schaute in seine braunen Augen, die immer noch fest nach vorne sahen und sie sah wie das Sonnenlicht in seinen tränenerfüllten dunklen Augen reflektierte.  
So viel Schmerz, so viel Erniedrigung, so viele Tränen… doch dieses Mal würden sie nicht fließen, das hatte er hinter sich. Er hatte sich im Griff, er hatte die Emotionen im Griff, die die Vergangenheit heraufbeschworen.

Er verstummte plötzlich und verstärkte den Griff um sie und Charlene wusste, dass er einen Teil von sich preisgab, und dass sie plötzlich spürte was wirklich Vertrauen heißt. Sie erinnerte sich an den Gesichtsausdruck von Aaron Hotchner und sie spürte, dass es niemanden gegeben hatte, dem er je mehr vertraut hatte. Und dass es Aaron Hotchner unendlich geschmerzt hat, dieses Vertrauen verloren zu haben, das hatte sie ganz deutlich in seinen Gesten gespürt. Denn es war mit Sicherheit nicht leicht gewesen es in erster Linie von Spencer überhaupt erhalten zu haben. Spencer öffnete sich nicht, er ließ niemanden an sich heran, aber die Menschen von denen er gesprochen hatte hatten den Schlüssel zu seinem Inneren gefunden und in diesem Augenblick besaß Charlene diesen Schlüssel ebenfalls.

Und als sein Flug aufgerufen wurde schwiegen sie, einzig das beruhigende Atmen des anderen ließ sie entspannt den Augenblick zusammen genießen.  
Er sah wieder nach vorne, die großen Panoramafenster des Terminals gewährten den Blick auf das Rollfeld, auf das Flugzeug, das ihn an einen anderen Ort in den Vereinigten Staaten bringen würde.  
„Das war mein Leben."  
Erwiderte er wehmütig und doch konnte er die Vorfreude in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen.  
„Ich habe nie woanders hingehört... es wird nicht einfach werden… und es wird wehtun… es wird uns vor neuen Herausforderungen stellen. Es wird Alpträume bringen und ich werde dir nichts von den Dingen erzählen dürfen mit denen ich es zu tun haben werde, du wirst Teile aus dem Fernsehen erfahren, aber niemals die Details mit denen ich es zu tun haben werde… wir werden für längere Zeit getrennt sein, man kann vorher nie sagen, wann es zu Ende sein wird, du wirst mich nicht mehr sooft sehen, vielleicht Tage nichts von mir hören, die Dinge werden sich verändern und es wird schwierig werden… schwierig für uns… Ich weiß nicht ob ich dir das zumuten kann."  
Sagte er und blickte weiter in das Gelb, das Orange wurde heller und heller. Die Nacht wich endgültig dem Tag.  
Sie legte ihm zwei Finger auf die Lippen und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, doch ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln. Ein erzwungenes, aber sie spürte wie er selbst mit sich kämpfte und war gerührt von der Rücksicht, die er nehmen wollte.

„Wir werden es versuchen und sehen wie es läuft… das bist du, das bist du immer gewesen und ich muss das akzeptieren. Ich werde für dich da sein - immer. Denn da wo du bist, da werd auch ich sein… wenn du mich da haben willst. Ich bin geduldig, ich werde warten. Ich werde dir nie Fragen stellen und nicht beleidigt sein, wenn du dich einmal nicht melden kannst. Das sind die Spielregeln."  
Er nickte, doch ihre Worte konnten ihn nicht wirklich überzeugen, sie konnte nicht einmal erahnen wie es ihr dabei gehen würde, tagelang alleine zu sein, ohne ein Lebenszeichen und nicht zu wissen was vor sich ging. Mit der vagen Gewissheit im Hinterkopf was er gerade tat, in wessen Nähe er versuchte zu gelangen. In wessen Kopf er sich hineinversetzen musste.  
„Spencer, es wird alles gut… das ist die richtige Entscheidung, wenn du bereit dafür bist… bist du bereit?"  
„Ja."  
Murmelte er zustimmend, als er einen Blick auf die Kasinos erhaschte, es lag kein Zögern in seiner Antwort. Die Stadt erwachte, der Tag brach an. Friedlich schimmerten die Hochhäuser in der frühen Sonne.  
„Ja, das bin ich. Wir wissen nicht, was der Tag bringt, wir müssen es drauf ankommen lassen. Weißt du statistisch gesehen sterben fünfhundert Mal mehr Menschen bei Autoumfällen oder auf dem Weg zur Arbeit, als ein Polizist in Ausübung seiner Pflicht, fünftausend Mal mehr, als ein Profiler auf der psychologischen Suche nach einem UNSUB. Der Job ist gefährlich, wir wissen nicht, was uns erwartet. Aber wir können alles daran setzen, zu verhindern, dass noch jemand sterben muss, dass es weitere Opfer gibt. Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen…"  
Sein Blick blieb ernst und er schloss kurz die Augen, damit sie seinen Zweifel nicht darin lesen konnte. Er stand auf und ging näher an das Fenster heran. Sein Flug wurde aufgerufen und die anderen Passagiere zogen an ihnen vorüber.  
„Sag jetzt nichts!"  
Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, schlang ihre Arme um seinen schlanken Körper und versuchte die Waffe im Holster an seinem Gürtel zu ignorieren.  
„Wenn du jetzt irgendetwas sagst, dass mich trösten soll, dann ist es eine Lüge… Ich weiß, dass ich allen Grund habe mir Sorgen zu machen. Und ich weiß, dass du aus Fehlern gelernt hast und dass du vorsichtig sein wirst… komm einfach zurück… unversehrt."  
Ihre Hand griff an den schweren Gegenstand an seiner Hüfte vorbei und legte sich auf seinen Brustkorb. Der Gedanke, dass er eine Waffe trug verunsicherte sie noch, aber sie wusste, dass er sich selbst schützen konnte damit. Und wie gut er war, hatte er ihr auf dem Schießstand demonstriert.  
„Ich krieg das schon hin… wir müssen das anders organisieren. Vielleicht umziehen."

Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf, sie dachte schon viel weiter, als er es zulassen durfte.  
„Wir werden erst sehen, wie wir damit klarkommen… dann überlegen wir uns was, okay? Es braucht Zeit."  
Sie nickte und drückte sich fester an ihn und sie spürte, wie er wieder auf Distanz ging, weil er noch nicht sicher war, was er ihr zumuten konnte. Wie weit ihre Liebe reichen würde. Sie wusste es auch noch nicht, aber sie würde es ausprobieren, es drauf ankommen lassen, denn er würde das was vor ihm lag niemals wieder aufgeben. Wenn es nicht funktionieren würde, dann wäre sie allein, das war ihr klar. Gemeinsam sahen sie kurz aus den großen Fenstern, beobachteten wie der Tag begann. Das Telefon hatte ihr den Schlaf auf unangenehme Weise geraubt und seine abgehakten kargen Worte hatten ihr gezeigt, dass etwas passiert war, dass grausam und schockierend war, dass es Geheimnisse gab. Alles Dinge an die sie sich gewöhnen musste. Er hatte Recht, es würde nicht einfach sein, und sie empfand eine nagende Angst, die es ihr nicht erlaubte über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken. Sonst hätte sie ihn nicht loslassen können.  
_Es wird kein Zurück für ihn geben…_

Die Sonne ging auf, rot wurde zu orange, die Farben veränderten sich wechselten in ein strahlendes schimmerndes gelb. Die Lichter der Kasinos wurden unsichtbar, verblassten im Tageslicht. Der neue Tag war angebrochen, der neue Morgen strahlte ihm warm entgegen, verabschiedete ihn aus der Stadt, in der er geboren worden war. In der er zu Hause war und in der seine Mutter noch immer lebte. Er streckte die Hand aus und legte die Handfläche auf das Glas, es war warm, gewärmt von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages. Eine Erinnerung verband sich mit diesem Eindruck, er schloss die Augen, genoss die Wärme auf dem Gesicht und lächelte zufrieden.  
„Ich ruf' dich an… wenn ich kann, lass die Vorlesungen nicht ausfallen. Wiedersehen."  
Er wand sich vom Fenster ab, nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie flüchtig. Dann ließ er sie in einer schnellen Bewegung los und ging in den Gang auf die Stewardess zu. Er war der letzte, der an Bord gehen würde. Er gab ihr seine Bordkarte, die für ihn hinterlegt worden war, und nahm seinen Ausweis heraus, beeindruckt begutachtete sie das FBI Siegel und nickte als er die Jacke an der einen Seite hochhielt und ihr die Waffe zeigte. Sie nahm den Dienstausweis nickend zur Kenntnis. Und nahm einen Zettel aus ihrer Uniformtasche. Sie las einige Details von ihm ab.  
„Special Agent Reid, ich freue mich Sie an Bord begrüßen zu dürfen, auf Wunsch von Agent Gideon wurde bereits ein Laptop an ihren Platz bereitgestellt und wir haben uns darum gekümmert, dass die Internetverbindung nach Virginia steht, Sie stehen in Kontakt mit der Technikerin in Quantico, die Ihnen noch Berichte und Fotos zukommen lässt. Und Sie möchten Special Agent Hotchner anrufen, sobald Sie an Bord sind. Sie werden in drei Stunden in North Dakota landen, er wird Sie vom Flughafen abholen. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Flug."  
Er nickte ihr lächelnd zu, bedankte sich und verschwand, bereits jetzt in die Arbeit vertieft, es hatte nie eine andere Option für ihn gegeben. Er ging und sah nur geradeaus, nur nach vorne.

_Es gibt immer einen neuen Morgen…_  
_Es ist die richtige Entscheidung…_  
_Ich werde nach Hause gehen…_


End file.
